The New Art Teacher
by CenturyNext
Summary: Bayville has a new visitor. His interest lie within the XMen. But is he friend or foe? Charles Xavier must now prepare his students for a challenge of epic proportions. But after facing Apocalypse, are they ready for another crisis so soon?
1. Chapter 1

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Opening : Dream a "little" Dream

It hasn't been easy to readjust since the Apocalypse incident. Though his students are slowly making the adjustment back to what they call normalcy, Professor Charles Xavier, the most powerful psychic in the world, has been finding it very difficult to sleep. Every night since that battle, his mind would drift. This would normally not bother him, for he usually can control where his mind wanders. But this was now different, not nightmarish in any sense, but disconcerting knowing he cannot control his minds destination in this dream, if it was indeed a dream. The visions seem to get slightly stronger every night, as though who ever is showing him this is gradually building up the suspense. And in every vision, he can barely make out a single figure baring a star on its chest. Charles feels as though the figure is judging him, and yet he can sense nothing from it. Every night he tries to make out the star symbol on the chest. But as his eyes gaze upon the star, it suddenly flashes bright nearly blinding him.

Charles opens his eyes casually realizing it is now morning. His other senses slowly catch up as he hears the light chiming his antique grandfather clock. He lies still staring at the old clock as it chimes. '_It is morning'_ he thinks to himself. Charles closes his eyes and expands his mind over his vast estate to check on his students under his care. Some are just waking and some are already active. Charles smiles as he feels their happiness and anticipation of the days activities. He thinks to himself again _'Remarkable! Despite the troubles they face outside these walls being mutants, and the possible Armageddon we faced a few weeks ago, they are still dedicated._' Smiling again, Charles's mind drifts for a slight moment as he hears a whispering voice in his mind, _"Are they ready?"_

His smile wanes, as his antique clock chimes again.

Several levels beneath the estate, in a chamber known only to a few as the Danger Room, Charles Xavier's students engage themselves in mock combat. It is here in this chamber do they test their superhuman gifts. The Danger Room is capable of simulating any terrain they wish to train on using the latest in holographic and solid light projection technology. Hanging above the main chamber high in the center is the command center. This is the room where the brains and higher functions of the Danger Room lay. Computer screens and monitors watch every action the students take with absolute detail. And keeping a watchful eye over everything is one of Xavier's School's toughest instructors, Logan. A bit rough around the edges, but a good instructor none the less. He's been at this "hero game" for quite some time, so he knows what these kids will go up against. Out in the field he goes by the name Wolverine. It's the only name he remembers from his past. He tries to think back, but everything besides his name comes up as a haze. Logan holds up his right hand and lightly grips a fist. Out between his knuckles come three shiny, sharp blades. A painful sensation as the "claws" cut and tear through his skin. A sensation he has learned to live with, and another mystery of his past that seems to always elude him. He retracts the blades back into his forearm and watches his remarkable healing ability close the three wounds as though it never happened. Logan has seen a lot in his time. And from what he and Charles Xavier have been able to piece together from him jumbled memory, it's been a long, long time. As he watches the young mutants below in the Danger Room, he thinks to himself, _'God I hope they never have to see or face what I have.'_ Their safety is his priority, so he pushes them hard, sometimes beyond their limits. But this day he decides to tone it back a bit in light of recent events.

His students, however, continue to push it. One of whom he considers the best and brightest of the bunch, Scott Summers. Ordinarily, Logan wouldn't mind seeing his students push the envelope, but he sets the rules for every Danger Room session. And Scott can be somewhat of an over achiever. So he sneers a bit and decides to remind them.

Logan toggles the external speaker system, "Cyclops, I said we're taking it easy today."

A young mutant looks up at the command center and responds," What's the deal Logan! This is suppose to be an survival obstacle course. Not a playground!"

Logan thumbs the main kill switch deactivating the Danger Room simulation quickly.

He looks out into the room and sees the four students catching their breathes. All except one, Scott, who looks up at him in from the ground floor with a confused gaze.

Logan says, "Look kid, we just got this room up and runnin'. Your team hadn't seen any action since Apocalypse, so I know you're all rusty. So I wanted gradually get you back into it."

Despite the fact that Scotts eyes are completely cover by a visor, Logan can see his frustration. The visor gives Scott the look of having one eye, hence his call sign, Cyclops.

Scott's visor also contains his one power and weakness, a powerful concussive optic beam generated by his eyes. A power Scott can neither stop or control without his visor.

Logan knows it's been tough for him, and sees why Scott is the most disciplined student among his others. But Scott's impatience has started to wear thin on his fellow students and friends. And they begin to look at him with disappointment. Logan makes his way down to the main chamber as the other students start fussing at Scott.

"Dude, vhy did you have to go and tick Logan off like dat?" One of them asks.

Scott turns to his blue furred friend, "Kurt, look I didn't mean to, I mean…"

Another student steps between them quickly. She brushes her short white striped brown hair back as she says, "Well you did. And now we ain't gonna hear the end of it all day."

Kurt steps back sighing and glaring his yellow eyes at Scott, "Man, I swear, it's like you have this need to be the best at everything!"

Scott answers back, "That's not true Kurt, and you know that." He looks at the girl between them and continues, "Rogue, you know I have this teams' best interest in mind at all times."

She looks back him then turns to look at her other classmates and says, "You're trying a bit too hard Scott."

Scott starts to speak out but is cut off by another, "Scott, it's Mr. Logan that set the rules for these sessions, and you're like, going overboard and stuff."

Scott looks down in frustration in response to what she said and responds, " Kitty, I'm not trying to go over board, I just know we can be better."

They all sigh and groan out towards Scott as the main door opens. Logan walks though with a smirk on his face as he says, "Alright break it up and cool off! And that means you too elf." as he points at Kurt.

Logan sighs out as he folds his arms, "I think we should call it today."

Scott steps forward, "What? Logan, why? We were just getting warmed up."

Logan nods his head, "None of you are in the right mind set. Maybe it was too soon to try to get you back in the saddle. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Whoa, Logan, what's wrong?" Scott inquires.

Rogue steps up, " Scott, he said we'll do this tomorrow. Just listen to him."

The others fell silent as Scott hung his head in frustration with his hands on his waist.

He finally mumbled out, "Fine."

Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue make their way out of the Danger Room leaving Scott and Logan standing there in silence. Logan looks over at Scott, who just about to mope about.

"Scott, I'm just trying to look out for you guys. You've all been through the ringer. Let's face it, these ain't your average teenage problems."

Scott nods his head, " You're right Logan, sorry about that."

Logan notices Scott's depression. "So, how's Jean doing?"

Hearing her name changed Scott's posture a bit as he replies, "Ok I guess. She says she is getting better, but…"

"Is she still having those nightmares?" Logan asks.

Scott sighs out, "I don't know, I do know she hasn't had much sleep lately."

Logan pats him on the shoulder, "Look kid, you all were very close to dying a few weeks ago. It's not something that's easy to sleep to. Give it time. Or you'll end up like me."

Logan grins at Scott, and manages to get the young man to finally crack a smile.

After getting cleaned up from their Danger Room session, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue step out of the elevator and make their way to the kitchen for breakfast. Kurt brushes his velvet like fur on his arms, "Man, I hate these humid days, it makes my fur sticky."

Kitty replies, "Well Mr. McCoy is still working on the new environmental controls."

Shaking her hair, Rogue adds, "Ah hope he fixes it soon. It's hard tryin' to read a book let alone relax when you're sweatin' up a storm."

Kitty smirks at Rogue looking her up and down, "And this is like coming from someone who covers herself up with more clothes than a fireman."

Rogue sneers at Kitty, who just giggles and walks a bit faster. Kurt looks behind him as they walk to the kitchen, "Hey, vhat is Scotts deal? I kind of enjoyed that light Danger Room session Logan put us through."

Kitty adds, "I know, they're usually brutal."

Rolling her eyes, Rogue adds, "It's about Jean y'all. The guy can't think straight when she's not around."

Kitty smirks at Rogue again saying, "Someone still crushing over Scott?"

Rogue lightly pushes Kitty ahead replying, "Knock it off Kitty, Ah'm over that, ok?"

Kurt looks at Rogue baffled, "Wow, really Rogue? You have thing for Scott?"

She answers back sharply, "Ah'm done with that y'all. And step brother or not, Kurt, you tell anyone, Ah'll duck tape yer fur off."

Kurt playfully grins at Rogue, " Hey sis, mums the vord." As he disappears in his trade mark blue smoke. The two girls lightly cough and wave their hands clearing the air around them. "Ah wish he'd warn us before teleportin' 'round like that." Rogue says.

As they arrive in the kitchen, they see Kurt already raiding the fridge. Kitty grabs a bowl and cereal while Rogue and Kurt help themselves to a cup of chocolate milk. Kurt finishes his cup and let's out a slight burp grossing out the other two. He just smiles as he asks, "So, vhen do you think they'll let us back in school?"

Kitty and Rogue glance over at Kurt and shrug their shoulders. Kitty says, "Think the Professor is working that out with the school board or something."

Rogue sarcastically adds, "Whenever that'll be."

Kurt leaps his extremely agile body over to them, " Vell, in that case, let's take advantage of the free time and hang out!"

Kitty perks up and adds, "You're right Kurt, like moping around here is getting lame."

Rogue stands up, "Sure why not, couldn't hurt getting' some fresh air."

Kitty hops off her kitchen bench, "Kurt go see if anyone else wants to come along."

Kurt shoots her a salute saying, "On it!" As he vanishes again in puff of blue smoke leaving the girls coughing again.

Scott makes his way to his room after cleaning up from this mornings Danger Room session. His thoughts wander as he walks up the stairs. He can't seem to focus, and when he does, he becomes over bearing. And it's been getting worse. He thinks to himself, _'What's wrong with me? I should be setting an example.'_ He clears his head as he carefully removes his visor keeping his eyes shut and replacing them with his ruby red sunglasses. As he walks down the hall towards his room, he passes by Jean's door and hears what he thinks is humming. He quietly approaches and puts his ear against her door. To his surprise, Jean is awake, and she is singing. Scott recalls in the last few weeks, Jean has been nearly bed ridden with head aches and lack of sleep. To hear her up and about is quite surprising. Suddenly a echoing voice travels through Scotts mind, _'You can come in Scott, the door is unlocked.'_ Scott smiles as he opens the door to see Jean sitting up on her bed still in her pajamas. She smiles back him saying, "Sensed you coming up the stairs."

He replies, " I guess that means you're feeling better?"

Jean nods, "Much better, like those headaches never happened."

Scott looks over on Jeans lap and sees a large drawing pad and an assortment of colored pencils. He glances at her drawing and says, "Wow, that's pretty cool. I didn't think you were into Sci-Fi stuff."

Jean smiles at him again and looks at her drawing, "Well, I guess it's kind of Sci-Fi.Mr. McCoy thought drawing out my dreams may help me relax and understand what they are about."

Scott sits himself down, "Has it been working?"

She responds with a smile, "Yes, I mean I think so."

They both glance at art again as Scott remarks, "That looks like a bird right there, and what's with the dude figure with the star on him?"

Jeans just playfully smirks at him and says, "Well Scott, people see what they want to see."

He chuckles and adds, "I just thought it might make a cool album cover or something."

They both share a laugh as Kurt suddenly appears beside them in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Ooops! Sorry about that, I heard you in here and thought I'd drop by."

Scott clears the air waving his hands, " It's cool Kurt. Hey, sorry about this morning."

Kurt grins at his friend, "Don't sweat it my friend. Tell you vhat, if you feel you the need to make it up to me, then how about hanging out today. A couple of us are heading into town, and it vould be cool to hitch a ride in your chick magnet mobile."

Scott turns to Jean as she speaks up, "Sure we'll go."

Scott asks, "Are you sure Jean, why don't we…"

She cuts him off, " Scott, if I don't at least get out of here for a couple of hours, I may actually slip into coma. Besides, I feel a shopping spree coming on."

Kurt back flips and says, "You two rock! See you down stairs in an hour." As vanishes again teleporting in a puff of blue smoke.

Jeans playfully grins at Scott, "Ahem, 'chick magnet mobile'?"

Scott smiles back, " His words, not mine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Now is just the opening to get things rolling. Action will follow, so do not worry. I am not above good old fashion American street violence.

Thank you fer yer support!


	2. Chapter 2

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 2: Helping Hand

Looking out his office window, Professor Charles Xavier watches his young students scamper down the steps in front of his mansion. It brings him much joy knowing they can overcome the obstacles they faced before and still find time to have fun. His thoughts are of their safety, and his wish to spare them the struggle they must face. The struggle for mutant acceptance among humans. A dream he and his students share, and are willing to defend. "But at what cost?" He says to himself lightly.

Then voice responding to his question catches his attention, "I'm sorry Professor, did you say something?"

Charles looks over at his office door to see his friend and one of the institutes teachers, Hank McCoy. He has grown accustomed to Hank's condition. Covered head to toe in blue fur much like Kurt but more beastly in appearance. His hulking musculature forces Hank to almost hunch as he walks, much like an ape. Sharp teeth, with incredible strength and agility makes Hank an intimidating figure. The result of his mutation, for which he has adopted the call sign, Beast. Despite Hank's appearance, his disposition is that of a gentleman, and very intelligent gentleman. One of the brightest minds Charles has come across, with a passion for teaching. Looking at Hank with a smile he says, "I was just talking to myself, Hank. My apologies."

Hank walks in holding some paperwork and dressed in some khaki slacks with a white t-shirt that stretches over his large muscles. "Have you been able to talk to the school board yet? The student are quite anxious to go back to school."

Charles settles back in his wheelchair, "Yes actually, I am meeting with them later this week. However, we must make preparations to school them here in case the board denies them access."

Hanks expression becomes sullen, "I sincerely hope that will not be the case."

"I feel the same way, Hank." Charles replies.

Hank notices Charles's concern gaze as he looks out his window.

"Professor, is everything alright? I remember you mentioning to me a few days ago you were having trouble sleeping."

Charles turns towards Hank, "Well I do get rest, and I sleep just fine. It's my dreams of late. It is as though my mind physically travels, I awake mentally exhausted."

"Any speculations what it may be?" Hank asks.

Charles takes a deep breathe, "Perhaps my mind is still recuperating from the ordeal with Apocalypse. The images I see are quite astonishing, yet they bare no resemblance to his influence what so ever. To be very honest, it feels like a sub conscience warning of some sort, as though a part of my mind is preparing me for something. Then again it may just be mental stress, dealing with the school board, repairing the mansion, seeing to the care of the students, and being ever vigilant of Magneto and his minions." He clears his throat and glances at Hank, "Well, what ever it may be, I do not believe it is a danger, especially to the students. Who all seem to be in much higher spirits this morning."

Hank smiles, "Indeed Professor. Of course it may have to do with Logan canceling all Danger Room sessions today. And the prospect of a "shopping spree" as they call it."

They both hear loud tire burning squeals and look out the window at the same time. They see the students piled in Scott's red and white convertible and Jean's new SUV. Both Hank and Charles watch as Scott's car literally burns rubber and speed off leaving a long skid mark down the estate driveway. Hank glances at Charles with a smile and says, "Higher spirits may be too kind of a word for their mood Professor. However, I will make sure they clean that up when they return." As both men chuckle looking out the window.

Music playing loud and wind blowing through their hair, the students of the Xavier Institute drop their fears and concerns and do what care free teenagers do best, have fun. They cruise through the main roads of downtown Bayville making their way to the local mall on the other side of town. They pass local shops, some of which are favorites among the students. Cruising in Scott's car are the guys, Scott, Kurt, Sam, and Bobby. Following close behind in Jeans SUV are Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Amara. Scott pulls up to a red light as Kurt sits up fast in the front passenger seat.

"Dude, we've got to stop by there on the way home." As he points to a local shop.

Scott looks and says, "The 'Shake Shack' Kurt?"

Kurt sits back, "Ja man! They have this sweat triple chocolate on chocolate triple thick monster shake. Talk about killer sugar rush and brain freeze all at once."

Sitting in the back seat, Bobby adds, "Yup, and the fact all the employees are cute girls. And one of them being, 'ahem' Amanda."

Scott smiles at Kurt, "Your girlfriend works there?"

Kurt grins at Scott then at the trio in the back seat, "Hey, the fuzzy one aims to please," as he point to himself, "and besides, she said she would hook me up with one of there special killer shakes."

Scott laughs and replies, "Ok, ok Kurt. After the mall, just for you."

In the back Sam adds, "And being around cute girls can't hurt."

They pull up to another red light at a busy intersection much to everyone's frustration as mid-day traffic kicks in. As the boys wait for the long light to change, they sudden hear a deep rumbling sound approach. Then Bobby spurts, "WHOA! Bitchin'!"

They look to their left as motorcycle pulls up in the next lane to them. The cycle is unlike anything they've seen before, and just like guys, they stare at it like so. Sleek from front wheel to back wheel which already shows off it's hubless feature giving the wheels a hallow free rolling action. Extremely aerodynamic looking and almost seamless in design, the engine sound is almost turbine like even as the rider reved her up. The boys look as though they've seen the Holy Grail as Kurt stands up saying, "Sweat wheels man!"

The rider looks in their direction replying in a amplified electronic voice which resonates from his completely tinted helmet, "Thanks bro."

The rider's leather outfit matches the colors of the bike, all reds, yellows and cobalt blues. No visible exhaust pipes, the bike appeared to be completely electrical. The boys seemed to drool over the bike as the rider glances at them again nervous like.

The girls in Jean's SUV seem more interested in the rider than the bike. Kitty in the front passenger seat scoots up to look, "That guys' got to be like hot under that outfit."

Rogue smirks, "Get your mind out of the gutter Kitty."

Kitty quickly replies, "I meant because of the hot weather, Rogue. How about getting YOUR mind of the gutter."

Amara remarks, "He's kind of cool looking. He matches his motorcycle. The guys are like all over that."

Jean adds, "Yeah, and they're probably freaking that guy out too."

As she is about to honk her horn and scare the guys a bit, Jean's eye drifts over to the rider, who takes a short glance at both vehicles next to him. Jean starts to feel bit anxious and starts to grip the steering wheel tight. Jean feels herself starting to space out just as Kitty playfully says, "Hello! Jean you there?"

Jeans seems to snap back as she says, "Huh? Yeah, I'm cool. Kind of getting hot in here."

As she flips the air condition to high.

The traffic light turns green and the rider revs his bike and speeds off in front of them effortlessly. The boys in front cheer out loudly high fiving each other. The girls simply shake there heads. Rogue says, "Ah'll say this much, Ah bet that guy on his bike could give Quicksilver a run for his money."

Amara adds, "Now that would be something to cheer about."

"I know, the guys are such retards." Kitty remarks.

Jean takes a deep breathe as she follows Scott's car heading towards the mall.

It's mall like any other, a large glass monument for those who worship the almighty dollar. A three level building with bright logo signs enticing everyone to spend every last cent, and it never fails to do so. Not even a hour passes and the girls already have shopping bags hanging from there arms. While the guys compare the cool factor of the new video games and dvds the purchased. They head over to the food court to grab a bite

chatting up a storm and giggling all the way. Upon reaching the food court they all stop suddenly and spot a familiar and annoying sight. Scott sneers and stand firm as he mumbles out, "The Brotherhood."

Sitting at the out skirts of the food court area, four young teenage boys are lounged out and arguing over a pizza they were supposed to share. They stop their bantering to look and see the Xavier students watching them. The slim, white haired boy stands up quickly and shoots them a mean grin. The other three follow and stand up behind him slowly as he speaks out, "Well, look what we got here, boys."

Scott quickly says, "We're not here for trouble Pietro, so let's just chill today."

A taller boy steps around the white haired Pietro and points at Scott, "If you don't want any trouble, Summers, then don't give us any."

Kitty immediately steps in front of the taller boy, "Lance, we're not here to fight!"

Lance looks down at Kitty and slightly grins replying, "I know, Kitty. Sorry about that."

Pietro slaps Lance's arm, "Why are you apologizing to these losers for?"

Todd, the smaller of the four speaks up, "Pietro, check this out, we're like out numbered, and I'm in no mood to be someone's whipping boy, knowhatahsayin'?"

Pietro sneers at Todd as the larger if not fattest of the four, Fred, steps up and puts his large hand on Pietro's shoulder, "I'm goin' with Todd and Lance on this, Pietro. Besides, I'm still hungry."

Glaring at his three friends, Pietro pushes Fred's hand off his should furiously and says, "Hands off, Freddy! I'm not standing for this embaresment, I'm gone!" As he literally speeds off in a blurring streak kicking up a light gust of wind.

Jean finally speaks up, "Well, we're not going to fight, we're going to eat, right?" As she looks at Scott.

Scott says, "Yeah, I'm cool."

They all gradually pick their favorite eatery and a spot with enough chairs for all of them eat at. As they eat, laugh and chat, Amara suddenly spurts out, "Hey, it's Tabitha!"

Amara points towards a perky young blonde who smiles and waves back as she scampers over to them. "What's shaken guys and girls!" she says cheerfully.

The guys smile at the attractive blonde while the girls share hugs and squeals of glee. Tabitha continues, "Well it's good to see all of you out and getting' in touch with your superficial sides. It looks my guys bailed on me." As she points to where the Brotherhood were sitting and adds, "So any action over here?" as she grins.

Jean giggles and replies, "Tabitha, don't you ever cool down?"

Tabitha reaches over and snags a few of Kurt's french fries. Kurt continues to just smile at her despite his frustration of losing some good fries. She scarfs down the fries and says, " Nope, too early in the days for that." She swallows and reaches over grabbing Bobby's soft drink and quickly takes a huge gulp. Bobby watch helplessly as he watches half his soda disappear. Tabitha adds, "Whoa baby, but think I might have found something to keep me scorchin'." As she points over to another part of the food court. They all turn their heads to look. Kurt speaks up, "Hey I recognize the outfit, it's that cool motorcycle dude."

Tabitha stands up not taking her eyes off the guy, "Motorcycle huh, well kiddies, it looks the action is sitting right over there. Check this out." As she starts walking over there brushing her hair back with both hands.

Sitting quietly with a sketch pad across his lap, the motorcyclist busies himself engrossed in his work. He gradually looks up to see the young blonde leaning on one arm on his table. He pulls his sleek sunglasses down the bridge of his nose smirking at Tabitha, who waist no time as she says, "So get this. My friends just ditched me, and now I don't have a ride home. And seeing this cool looking helmet sitting right here," as she runs her finger over the visor piece of his helmet, "I was thinking, maybe you'll be a gentlemen and give this little lady a ride home?" as she playfully grins at him.

The motorcyclist picks up his drink and takes a sip not taking his eye off her. Putting his cup down and brushing his jet black hair back, he replies, "You're blocking my view." As his gaze looks past Tabitha.

She turns her head to see what he is looking at and finds herself looking back at the Xavier students, who are still all watching her. They all kind of grin as they see both Tabitha and the motorcyclist stare at them. Then Rogue notice his gaze is actually directed at her. She quickly looks away and blushes. Tabitha turns back around to the motorcyclist, who slowly stands up. Tabitha says in a sly tone, "You know, I do like the sound tight leather makes." As she smile at him again.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a ride home, if you hand this to that girl sitting on the end over there."

He tears a page out of his sketch pad, folds it and hands it to Tabitha . She smiles and takes the piece of paper with two fingers. He adds, "Meet me out front." As he chuckles again picking up his helmet and heads out of the food court. Tabitha scampers back over to the Xavier students, "Now that was hot, you guys. Can't wait to check out his wheels. Oh yeah, he told me give this to you, Rogue."

Tabitha hands the folded piece of paper to Rogue who unfolds it fast. She gasps and remarks, "Oh mah Gohd!."

The others look on and are stunned as well. Jean says, "That is a really good drawing."

They see a fully detailed pencil drawing of Rogue as she is about to take a bite out of her gyro wrap sandwich. Tabitha playfully says, "An admirer, Rogue, a hot one too. But I get to ride home with him. Later!" as she trots off.

Kurt says, "Wow, didn't know you were model material, sis."

Rogue replies, "I ain't, and this is kind of creepy y'all. Why would he draw me?"

Scott adds, "Well why not?"

Rogue blushes again as Bobby leans over to look. "Wow," he remarks, "You look really hungry in that picture, Rogue."

She glares at Bobby who sits back in his spot quickly at tries to sip his empty soft drink.

The way home always seems longer, especially when making a pit stop for a friend. Just as Scott said earlier to Kurt, they would stop by the Shake Shack to visit his girlfriend Amanda. As they walk in, the sweet scent ice cream and candy fill the air around them. It's a cute little café like hang out. 50's style décor all over complete with a modern day digital juke box. A girl behind the counter greets them. " Hi guys."

They all say hi in there own way, except for Kurt, who reaches over the counter lightly grabbing her hand kissing it lovingly. " Guten tag, Amanda." He says lightly to her.

She giggles and replies, "Kurt, I'm on the clock."

He says in soft voice, "So am I, frauline." as he gazes at her deeply.

Bobby and Sam step up, "Hey Kurt, can we buy a shakes now?" Bobby asks.

Sam adds, "Yeah, I'm starting to lose my appetite watching work your mojo, dude."

There is a small amount of customers in the joint along with the group of Xavier students.

Some of which are seated at the bar like counter and some at tables behind them. A few of them, hearing Kurt's attempt at being suave and hearing his friends' remarks, chuckle to themselves. The young mutants each order their shake gleefully, and one by one receive their cool beverage. A smooth a refreshing desert as they share a comfortable moment from the outside heat. Their fun suddenly comes to a halt as the entrance door opens abruptly nearly breaking the jingling bell off. Three punk looking men stride their way in and stop short looking at the kids. They are each dressed uniquely, one looking like your typical chain and leather jacket tough guy with green tinted hair. Another wearing clothes three sizes larger letting his baggy jeans hang almost halfway down his legs with hair looking like he just woke up five minutes ago. Finally a tall, skinny, pale skinned punker wearing only a pair of tattered jeans and a tank top that's barely hanging on his shoulders. The green haired punk says in a rough voice, "I didn't think they served freaks at this joint." gesturing at the Xavier students.

Scott signals his friends to remain calm, just as Rogue steps up and says, "Who ya callin' freaks, ziphead?" holding up her fist.

The skinny punk spurts out, "Yeah we know freakoids live at that mansion across town. Some kind of school for wierdos." As he and his buddies laugh.

Scott turns to his friends and says, "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

Just then the store manage comes out and says, "You three gentlemen shouldn't be harassing my customers. Now please leave."

The baggy clothed punk remarks, "They ain't customers, they ain't even human!" as he point at them.

Suddenly the green haired standing a few feet from Scott, purposely flails his arm knocking Scotts milkshake all on his shirt. Scott steps back shocked as remnants of his fresh shake drip off his shirt to the floor. He yells, " Hey come on man!"

The punk grins at him and says, "oops, how clumsy of me, or not!" as he and buddies laugh again.

Rogue and Bobby get riled and sneer at the punk. Rogue removes one of her gloves with the intent of using her mutant ability to absorb the punk's energy, which would also render him unconscience. Bobby begins to follow her lead and secretly starts to ice up his body using his ability to generate and control extreme cold. Jean sees them both and telepathically says to them, _'No, we can't, just stay calm.'"_

Bobby and Rogue keep silent and listen to Jean's plea as they holster their powers.

Just as Scott is about say something, a milk shake flies over his should from behind and smacks the green hair punk dead in his face, splattering chocolate shake all over him. He backs off gasping as he accidentally swallows some. Then a voice speaks up in a sarcastic tone, "oops, how clumsy of me, I completely missed my mouth."

They all turn and see the motorcyclist sitting at the bar counter glancing at them. He gets up and steps in front of Scott and stares at the shake drenched punk. "Well," he says, "aren't we just the clumsy ones today." as he deviously grins at him.

The baggy clothed punk steps up to the motorcyclist furiously and tries to push him back. Much to everyone's surprise, his attempt to shove him back proves futile as the motorcyclist stands his ground unmoved. It was as though the punk hit a wall causing him to just flop against the motorcyclist face first. The motorcyclist calmly grabs hold of the baggy clothed punk's shirt and slowly starts to bunch the baggy fabric in his right hand. He says, "Geez, you wear a lot of shirt, buddy." as he jerks the punk up holding him high with one arm.

Everyone in the in shop gasps almost at once as the motorcyclist seemingly holds the baggy clothed punk effortlessly off the floor. Giving a bored expression at the punk in his hand then glancing at his friends behind him, the motorcyclist mutters out, "Nobody wanted any trouble. 'Trouble' is not listed anywhere on the damn menu here. And you three seem to only want trouble. And since they don't serve that here, it's time you twerps left."

The motorcyclist looks at one of the other customers and asks, "Sir, would you be so kind and open the door for me."

The quiet customer quickly gets up and pull the front glass door open and politely grins at the motorcyclist, who in turn says, "Thank you very much."

The tall skinny punk and the now shake drench green haired punk slowly start backing out of the shop with fear in their eyes. The motorcyclist smiles at them friendly like and says, "Relax, fellas', I'm sure you'll find the trouble you're seeking. Just not here."

Then with a slight forward jerk of his arm, the motorcyclist tosses the baggy clothed punk towards them through the door. The two other punks get smothered as their baggy friend careens into them like a sack of potatoes knocking all three of them to the hard sidewalk.

The punks scramble to their feet and run off in different directions up and down the street. The Xavier students watch in amazement as some of the customers clap and cheer the motorcyclist. A handful of customers quietly grab their belongings and leave the shop quickly. The motorcyclist walks up to the counter grabbing a wad of napkins and hands it to Scott remarking, "And that is how we handle ignorance where I'm from. You good?"

Scott wipes the shake mess off his shirt and replies, "Yeah, thanks dude."

Jean helps out Scott with his shirt as Kurt and Kitty approach the motorcyclist cautiously.

He stands at about Scott's height, if not a tad bit shorter. His build is somewhat slim and yet through his sporty leather outfit, form of an athletic body can be seen. Kitty asks, "Are you a mutant too?"

Kurt adds, "Ja, you threw that dude like he was rag doll."

The motorcyclist just smiles at them as he zips up the chest area of his leather outfit.

Jeans glances up while helping clean Scott up and notice one of the many patches that that run down the motorcyclist's arm. She reads the text of the top patch to her self, _'Acropolis Speedway.'_

Then she notices in the patch a symbol she has seen before, a single star. She stares at it for what seems like forever, then Tabitha's cheerful voice startles her, "Hey, what gives? Why're you guys crowdin' my ride?"

She squeezes her way through as Scott says, "Your friend here just bailed us out of some trouble."

The motorcyclist replies, "Hardly," as he looks up at Tabithaand adds, "let's jet."

Tabitha scampers out waving at the Xavier students. The motorcyclist looks over at the manager as he starts to leave saying, "Sorry about the mess."

The shop manager simply replies, "No problem, anytime." with a wide expression his face.

Scott quickly speaks up, "Hey wait, who are you?"

The motorcyclist glances back and says, "Just a guy bro. Stay cool." As he exits the shop.

They watch through the window as they see him speed off on his sleek motor cycle with Tabitha seated behind him cheering and waving back. Bobby remarks, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but that was really cool."

Amara adds, "I agree, he was like, tough."

Rogue looks at Scott with concern, "Now what. You saw what he did."

Scott replies, "I know, he lifted that dude easily, then tossed like a match stick."

Sam asks, "He's got to be a mutant too, right?"

"I don't know," Scott adds, "We better get home a talk to the Professor. Let him know we have a new guy in town."


	3. Chapter 3

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 3: Talking To Strangers

Dinnertime at the Xavier Institute resembles a large restaurant buffet. The student bustle about filling their plates and sharing stories of their days events. One particular story is traded across the table and embellished by the imaginations of its' young tellers.

The story of a calm, cool and collective biker who stood up for them and threw three punks through a door with one hand, as so described by Bobby. The news of such a person rings speculations of his origins and the young students let their imaginations flow with amazing possibilities, from a super government agent just passing through to a last surviving member of an alien race sent to Earth to protect them from the forces of evil, as so described by some of the much younger students. As the young chatty students eat their dinners, the real speculations take place in Charles Xavier's office. Standing in front of his desk with concerned expressions, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt, look to him for answers. Scott asks, "So have you been able to track this guy with Cerebro, Professor?"

Charles shakes his head, "No I have not. He either knows how to block me out Like Magneto, or it maybe possible he may not even be a mutant."

Kurt speaks, "But we saw him in action, Professor. Vell, kind of. I mean vhat else could he be?"

Charles answers, "There are many possibilities, Kurt. Many of which we have faced in the past. Yet he has shown no real threat, and his intolerance for mutant hatred is genuine from you've all described to me. But his actions may gain the interest of some of our enemies, which may put him in danger as well. By now, I'm sure, Tabitha has bragged to the Brotherhood about him. Word will most certainly reach Magneto. We must find him, if not to learn about him, but to protect him as well. Hank and I are already adding modifications to Cerebro to broaden the scanning range and frequencies. That will hopefully allow me to at least confirm his location. Until then, stand ready and be watchful. He may not be a threat, but his brief involvement today may have put him in danger."

Scott glances around and asks, "Where's Logan, Professor?"

Charles answers, "He driving Ororo to see Evan with the Morlocks. They will both be back later tonight. For now enjoy your dinners and clear your minds on this matter, try not to add to the hysteria that has started in the dinning room." As he smiles.

The students walk out of his office casually as Charles turns his wheel chair to gaze out his window. A cloudless sky reveals a blanket of stars across the horizon. He catches a glimpse of light as a shoot start streaks across the night sky. He thinks to himself, _'Should I make a wish?'_ As his gaze becomes concerned glare.

Then his desk intercom beeps and Hank's voice comes through, "Professor, I'm almost finished with the modifications to Cerebro."

Charles turns towards his desk, "Very good, Hank. I will be there shortly."

Standing by the team's high-tech vehicle, the X-Van, Logan lights up a cigarette. One of many as he waits in secluded alley. He glances down a open man hole as he puffs out smoke shaking his head as hears muffled conversation echoing from within the sewer.

Beneath in the sewers, a tall slender African woman makes a plea, "Evan, please just come up for dinner tonight, everyone really misses, I miss you."

In front of her stands a shorter figure covered head to toe in a hard armadillo like armored shell with only his young innocent face showing through. He looks up at her and says, "I can't, Auntie O. I want to so badly, but looking like this," gesturing to himself, "I feel safer down here."

They both fall silent in the darkness trying to contain their emotions. Then they hear a sniffing sound and look up to see Logan with his head partially in the man hole.

He looks at the tall slender woman and says, "Ororo, I'm smellin' somethin' really funky right now."

Evan and Ororo giggle a bit as Evan says, "It's the sewer Logan, we get all kinds of smells down here."

Logan continues sniffing using his sharp sense of smell, "No, it ain't the sewer, kid."

Ororo then asks, "What is it Logan?"

Just as he about to answer, Logan quickly looks over his shoulder then quickly turns and dives head first into the sewer as he yells out, "GET DOWN!"

Logan dives head first into her sewer sludge, and in a swift motion rolls to his feet. A sudden loud rumbling and crushing sound envelopes the area as the ground around them shakes violently. Logan dives towards Ororo and Evan pushing down and further into the tunneling sewer just as the sewer and ground behind him caves in. Smoke and dust fill the air blinding them and forcing them to cough and gag. Logan gets to his feet fast waiving his hand trying to clear the air. More rumbling as the ground shakes again almost knocking Logan off his feet. He looks back at Ororo and Evan saying, "Stay here, I'll check this out."

Ororo sternly replies, "I'm going with you, Logan."

She raises her hands concentrating as the wind picks up around them. Logan was always impressed with Ororo's mutant ability to control the weather, he smiles at her then turns around waiting for her to clear the air. Ororo forms a funnel sucking out the dust and smoke from the air. As it clears, they see the street above them has caved in heavily. Logan leaps through the open gap and spots the X-Van still on one piece. Ororo flies up behind him.

She says, "Evan, stay where you are. We'll handle this."

Evan nods as they as they leave his sight. Logan and Ororo look down the empty alley way slowly making their way to what ever trouble may lurk. The ground shakes more violently than before forcing Logan off his feet. The air becomes thin as Ororo starts gasping, "Logan….something..is wrong!"

She passes out and falls from the sky unto the pavement. Logan runs to her aid but is also gasping for air as he reach her. A very loud crashing sound and a cloud of billowing dust surrounds them once more as Logan hears the sound of struggle in the debris that was once a brick wall.

Logan grabs Ororo and drags her at the same time coughing and gasping for air. His eyes begin to water due to the dust and fumes. The sounds of large impacts and harsh grunting echo from dust filled alley. Logan realizes it's some kind of fight, but his first concern is for Ororo. He carries her out of the alley and starts to run across the street. Just a he begins to clear the dust clouded area, and large, elongated and scaly hand wraps around Logan head and lifts him off the street. The grip is tight and painful he drops Ororo back unto the street yelling in agony. He would have been killed instantly if weren't for his indestructible metal skeleton. However, the scales of the hand dig into his skin and he begins to bleed. Logan grits his teeth with blood rushing down his face. He growls out as he extends his metal claws from his fists and slashes blindly behind him. The hand lets go as he hears echoing like female squeal. Logan barely lands on his feet, after being dropped. He begins to feel his strength wane as the dust slowly settles. Looking at his claws, Logan notices some kind of yellow glowing matter dripping from the tips. He feels exhausted, drained of all his strength, Logan knows that it's his remarkable healing ability that's barely keeping him on his feet. His bleeding stops and his vision clears, standing before him is a nightmare beyond anything he has ever seen. A somewhat female figure, partially scaly and fresh like elongated arms and hands. The head was a bit large and moved as though the neck was broken, yet it twitched feverishly. Different colored eyes protrude out of every curvature of the head with one distinct mouth that seems to smile hideously, drooling and breathing deeply. Logan sees where his claws slashed the creature, across the chest area where normally a woman's breast would be.

Yellow fluids gush from the three cut marks from his claws, but it doesn't seem to bother the creature in the slightest. Then it speaks in a slithery tone, "Gooood….fffight…ssstruggle…you anger and adrenaline only makes the meat on your bones all the more deliciousssss."

Logan feels his strength again get weaker, but still tries to fight swinging his claws at her.

The three blades slash and cut into her again, as she just laughs grabbing both of his arms. Logan struggles but is unable to break her grip as she holds his arm straight out. Drool drips from her mouth as she says, "Yyeessss….cut me….fffight me… grow angrier, feisty one. Make this meal worth my while."

Logan grits his teeth and grunts out, "I'd sooner kiss ya on the lips lady."

She smiles and adds, "That cannnn beee arrrranged."

She pulls Logan closer to her as she starts puckering up. Logan shakes his head trying to pull away, but his strength has grown weak and all he can see is her bile dripping lips get closer to his. Then with a violent jerk, she screams out loudly as she lets go, dropping Logan to the street. He lands on his back unable to get to feet. The female creature screams out in pain with her arms flailing out. A bright light seems to envelope her in a dome like manner. The eyes on her head glow and one by one begin popping like balloons. Finally, in an extremely brilliant burst, her body is lifted off the ground then literally ripped in half. The light dissipates as the remains of the female creature's body splatters to the ground making a sizzling sound as it hits the pavement. Logan gradually looks up and sees another figure standing before him where the creature was. Though his vision is still a bit foggy, Logan can still make out shapes. He sees human looking figure look down at him, it's eyes glowing bright red, and a bright shining four corner star across it's chest. Logan squint his eyes trying to focus, but is only able to make out the glowing eyes and star, the rest is just a shadowy figure, which is now crouching down to him. In an echoing yet gentle tone, the figures ask, "Mister, are you alright?"

Logan just groans out, "Nnno."

The eyes and star slowly dim as Logan focuses on the figure. He sees a what believes is a guy, covered head to toe in some kind of uniform. He can't make out any colors due to the darkness, but he can tell the guy is wearing some kind of face plate or helmet.

The guy ask Logan, "How are you feeling?"

Logan replies, "Lousy… drained."

The guy chuckles and says, "Well that's what happens when you try to fight a Kligroxu."

Logan raises one eyebrow, "A whatsu?"

The guy stops for a second and continues, "Huh? Oh yeah, in English I guess it would mean, Displacer Beast." as he grabs Logan and carries him over to Ororo, who is still out cold.

The guy adds, "Man I got to tell you, you have got a lot guts to try and fight her. Either that or you're really crazy. I would have gotten to you sooner, but she kind of knocked the wind out me back there. You and your girlfriend here got very lucky."

Logan mutters out, "What's goin' on, what happened to me."

The guy answers, "The aftereffects of a Kligroxu's power. She was pretty much gonna drain you everything, then chew you both up like beef jerky. They also like to talk crap to their victims. They're kind of weird like that, but it gave me time enough to save you.

Anyways, this should help," as the guy places his hands on Logan's and Ororo's foreheads, "you should wake tomorrow with just a head ache. A very long and painful headache, but you'll both live."

Logan feels a warm sensation throughout is body that relaxes him. He no longer feels drained, but just tired. In the distance he can hear the sounds of sirens. Just then the guy stands up saying, "Well, here come the blue light specials. I gotta go, trust me you'll be fine. And, uh, thanks for the assist, I guess."

Logan struggles against his fatigue while he watches the guy leap into the air and pretty much vanishes into the night sky before finally blacking out.

Just a few miles away, standing atop one of the highest buildings in Bayville, a cloaked figure bears witness to the light brief light show that has just transpired. Peering through T shaped view port of his sinister helmet, his eyes glare as the sound of his power reverberates. Metal shards float around him and begin to orbit around his cloak body. He slowly turns to two the shadowy figures standing with him and says, "Sabertooth , Gambit, I want you two to find out what that was. Something is transpiring without my knowledge and I will not allow this to pass. If it is a person, extend my invitation. If this person is a threat, eliminate them. Understood?"

They both nod to him as he floats away into the shadows. The smaller of the two starts grinning as he says, "Now Gambit can dig dis spying part," as he gesture to himself, "But da killin' ain't Gambit's style."

The larger and more beast figure steps up and remarks, "Then leave all the killin' to me.

Let's play , swamp rat." As they both leap to next roof top and work their way further towards the scene.

The younger students of the Xavier Institute keep their eyes glued to the TV all morning hoping to catch anything about the action they only heard about. They listen to the news anchorwoman as she details out the situation, "Authorities are still unsure what has happened last night. Witnesses a few blocks from the scene said they could hear loud crashes resembling an earthquake. Then a very bright flash of light, as though a building transformer had blown up. Police at the scene say they have only found one body but believe it is some kind of wild animal. Coroners have yet to identify the remains. The chief of police says he is not ruling out the possibility of this being homicide or a mutant threat. Channel 7 News will keep you updated as further details arise."

Below the mansion, in one of the many chambers that catacomb beneath, Logan slowly opens his eyes. He lays in a bed in the infirmary next to Ororo who lays in the bed next to his. Charles rolls up to him in his wheel chair, "How do you feel Logan?"

Logan rubs his head, "Like the man told me, alive, with a major headache."

He looks over at Ororo, "How you doin' Ororo."

She mutters out with her eyes closed, "I've had much better days, Logan. Thank you for asking."

Logan looks at Charles, "How'd we get back here?"

Charles settles back in his wheel chair, "Evan alerted us in the X-Van. It he and the Morlocks that were able to get to you before the authorities did. You two were lucky."

Logan swallows, "Yeah, that's what 'he' said last night too."

"Who was it, Logan. What happened?" Charles inquires.

Logan shuts his eye tightly, "I really don't know, Chuck. It was like a scene right out of the Twilight Zone. Nothin' felt right, smelled right, even looked right. Tell you this much, I won't look at meat the same way again."

Charles grows concerned, "Well, the media are making speculations at this point. A good portion of the population believe it is a hoax."

Logan opens his eye and looks at Charles, "Where're Scott and the others?"

Charles responds, "They went to take a close look at the scene. And hopefully try to catch up with this mystery motorcyclist they met yesterday."

"You think this guy and last night are connected?" Logan asks.

Charles says, "Hopefully we will find out soon. I scanned the city with Cerebro hoping to find him, but was unsuccessful. I did however detect Sabertooth."

Logan grits his teeth and grunts out, "Damn."

"Take it easy, Logan," Charles says, "I suspected Magneto may have heard about all this. His presence was not unexpected. You and Ororo just get some rest, both your muscles are in shock according to Hank."

Ororo speaks up with her eyes still closed, "Believe me Professor, I have no intention of moving an inch today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

I hope this keeps you entertained. I'm having a blast!

For those who ask, this is my first fan fiction. I thought I would be a great way to test out a character I'm developing. So keep your eyes open, this is just the begininng.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 4: All In Good Time

Utility vehicles are parked on both sides of the street as workers busy themselves around what resembles a disaster area. Mounds of rubble surround a gaping hole in the street exposing the sewer below. Police line tape keep onlookers and passer by' s from venturing too close. Although majority of the curious crowd had diminished during the course of the morning, the grim scene still attracts a good sized audience. Whispers and inquiries about what has happened or believed happened, echo among them, including the workers, who are baffled on how the damage was created in the first place.

A little further up the street from the scene, Scott and Jean seat themselves in a corner coffee shop. They take one of the window seats as Scott peers through the window looking back down the street. Jean smiles at him and says, "Scott, you can't see anything from here."

Scott replies, "I know, I'm just looking out for the others."

Jean reaches across the table and holds his hand saying, "Trust them, Scott, they know what they are doing."

Jean has known Scott for a long time, and despite not being able to see his eyes behind ruby quartz sunglasses, she can see his deep concern. She focuses her mind to his as she telepathically remarks, _'We all know you worry about us, Scott.'_

The echoing voice in his head gets his full attention as he turns his gaze back to Jean. He smiles at her as he replies, "Sorry about that, Jean." As he holds her hand, "I've been thinking a lot lately. We've had so many close calls, Apocalypse being the closest. And every time, I had this feeling of helplessness. Then seeing Logan and Ororo in the condition they were in last night, I started getting that helpless feeling again."

Jean squeezes his hand saying, "You are not helpless, Scott. You are the most capable person I've ever known. It's always been your confidence that has given me strength through those rough times."

Scott smiles at her as he sighs out, "Well, now that we have that settled," he says chuckling, "if you would, check on the others, Miss Grey?"

Jean gives him a playful grin and replies, "Why certainly, Mr. Summers."

She closes her eyes and focuses her telepathic mind at her three friends wandering the nearby area, _'Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, what's your status?'_

Jean's mind focuses over to the damaged scene. Her mind takes her to the alley way where another taped off area lay. As workers walk by the spot and turn the corner, Kitty, in ghostly manner walk through the neighboring brick wall. Her mutant ability to pass through solid objects, or phase, has allowed her to get close to the scene than any of her team mates. Hearing Jeans voice in her head, Kitty focuses her thoughts so that Jean can hear her, _'Things are clear here. Just a lot of rubble and workers. Looks like forensics got everything.'_

Jean's mind then focuses into the building Kitty just phased out from. Inside, Kurt teleports into a dark corner, and quickly looks around. He raises his left wrist and turns on his image inducer. The device forms a short field around him bending light and creating holographic image over his blue furry body disguising him a young white male.

He responds to Jean's focused thoughts, _'Ja, it's dead in here too. This place is nothing but vacant office spaces.'_

Jean's mind focuses outside, towards the gathered crowd. She can hear all their thoughts, but focuses in one particular one. Off in the back, just listening to conversations of the workers that pass her by, Rogue responds, '_Nobody' s really talkin'. Even the cops have no clue what did this. We're waistin' our time.'_

Jean telepathically says to all of them, _'Alright, just finish up then meat at Scott's car in five minutes. We're going to grab a bite before heading back to the Institute.'_

Rogue starts backing out of the crowd as she thinks to her self, _'Great, we get to watch those two 'gush' all over each other again. Whoa, I hope she didn't hear that.'_

She starts to make her way up the street trying not have to much contact with as she maneuvers through the crowd. Although her body is pretty well cover in 'gothic' attire, the slightest skin to skin contact with any of these people would render them unconscious as she would absorb their memories as well as their energy, thus revealing her mutant ability on a crowded street. It was either this or sit around with Scott and Jean. Rogue decide to cross the street and walk around the crowd. Much to her surprise as she crosses the street, she spots the motorcyclist doing the same thing but keeping his gaze on the crowd. Though not wearing the colorful leather outfit from before, she recognized his sunglasses and jet black hair. Today he is decked out in just a white t-shirts that lightly follows the contours of his athletic build, and a pair of boot cut blue jeans that hang over a pair heavy sounding steal toe boots. Rogue stops abruptly and spurts out, "Hey you, with the shades."

He quickly turns his heads to her and stops in his tracks. She adds, " I wanna talk ta you." as she points at him.

He straightens his posture and says, "I'm all ears."

Rogue walks up to him with a serious if not her typical mean expression on her face.

"What're you doin' here?" she asks.

He responds, "Probably the same reason you're here, just curious."

She looks at him sarcastically saying, "Yeah right. Did you have anything to do with that last night?" as she points over to the scene.

He pulls his sun glasses down the bridge of his nose and glances at her, "Do you think I did?"

She grunts out, "I wouldn't ask if I knew."

He thumbs his sun glasses back up and ask, "What if I said yes?"

Rogue responds in a low tone, "Then you and I might have a problem."

He smirks at her with his hand up and says, "Well, we wouldn't want that, so I guess my answer is no." as he starts to walk by her casually.

She gets all flustered as she adds, "Ya know, this cool guy routine may have worked on Tabitha, but with me, you better drop it."

He continues walking down the side walk with Rogue following. He remarks, "Are you talking about that cute blonde chick? Not my type. And I don't have a routine, what you see, is what you get."

Rogue rolls her eyes saying, "Whatever. Oh, and what's up with that drawing of me anyway? Are you like some kind perverted stalker or somethin'?"

He stops and turns around, "What, you didn't like it? I thought I captured your likeness perfectly."

She adds, "Well, why'd you draw me? It's not like Ah asked ya to."

He looks at her with a baffled expression, "Do I need to ask the trees and sky if they would like to be drawn? I draw what I see, helps me pass the time. Sorry if it offended you. What's your name anyway?"

Rogue slightly cracks a smile and says, "You can call me Rogue. And Ah wasn't offended, just took me by surprise."

He gives her a curious smile, "Rogue? Some kind of nick name or something?" he asks as Rogue shrugs her shoulders, "Hey it's you name, that' s cool."

She gestures to him, "And you are?"

He says with a smile, "How rude of me. I'm Allan, Allan Paran."

She shares his smile as he adds, "I'd like to continue this, and I do mean that. But I have things to do."

He turns and starts walking again. Rogue continues to follow saying, "Wait a minute, there some friends of mine that want to meet you."

Glancing at her he responds, "I'm sure they do, but I've got some pressing matters."

Rogue persists, "Like what? Where'y goin'?"

He spurts out, "I'm going to Walmart to buy new socks and underwear. Why, you want to come?" as they turn into another alley.

Suddenly a rough deep voice responds, "Sure, we'll come with ya."

Rogue and Allan both stop and look into the alley. Standing next to Allan's sleek motorcycle, a slim gentleman stands squared off from them, flipping a deck of cards from one hand to the other. Just above him, another figure perches himself ina crouched position on the fire escape looking down, much larger than the slim fellow, and beastlike in nature. Rogue steps up next to Allan saying, "That's Gambit and Sabertooth. They're bad news, Allan."

Allan looks confused, "They're who and what?"

Rogue replies, "Just trust me and get out of here."

"And leave you here alone, no way." Allan sternly says.

The slim guy leans up on Allan's bike saying, "And ta answer your who's and what's, Mon Ami, I be Gambit, dat up dere be Sabertooth. Now, answer dis, is dis yo ride?"

Gambit asks while patting the bike.

Allan grins at him and says, "What if I said yes?"

Rogue gently elbows Allan's arm whispering, "Don't start that."

Gambit glances at Rogue, "Dis yo new boyfriend, chere? Gambit must admit, you do work fast." He says grinning at her.

Allan glimpse at Rogue and sees her sneering at Gambit and speaks up, "Hey, there's no need to be rude, Mardi Gras. If you got beef with me, then come over and take a bite, but leave her out of it."

Rogue mutters to Allan, "They must have heard Tabitha talkin' about you."

Allan looks back at Rogue, "The blondie? Well, it figures." Rolling his eyes he adds, "Glad I didn't kiss her."

Allan step ups and continues, "Hey look, if one of you is her boyfriend, keep your cool, nothing happened. I just gave her a ride home."

Gambit remarks, "Nothin' like dat boyo. Our boss would like to meet ya."

"No thanks, bud." Allan replies.

Rogue says with urgency, "Allan, just run."

Letting out a deep growl, Saberetooth adds, "It ain't like we're given' you a choice here, boy. But if ya wanna run, I could use a good chase." He says with a grin.

Allan glares up at Sabertooth, "I wasn't aware I was at a disadvantage here, 'dad'." He says sarcastically.

Rogue looks at Allan with surprise as he adds, "Tell your boss, who ever he is, that if he wants to talk to me, then come to personally. And don't send boys to do a man's job." He says chuckling.

Gambit, shakes his head and says, "Don' be an idiot boyo."

Sabertooth growls out, "The boss says, if he don't come quietly, then don't come at all!"

As she dives off the fire escape lunging his claw fingered hands at Allan.

In one full fluent motion, Allan pushes Rogue to the ground and leaps into the air onto Sabertooth's back. Continuing the motion he rolls off Sabertooth's back and lands back his feet then quickly ducks as Gambit swings his staff across. Sabertooth tucks and rolls from his lunge landing on his feet. Allan quickly spins while ducking Gambits staff swing and sweeps his leg out at the Cajun. Gambit leaps and somersaults over Allan's sweep. Allan continues his circular motion from his sweep bring his other leg up in inward crescent kick knocking Gambit's staff out of his hands then thrusting his sweeping leg in a backward kick knocking Gambit back against the brick wall of the alley. Sabertooth lunges again ferociously swing his claws at Allan like a wild animal.

Allan bobs and weavs then spins while ducking Sabertooth's swinging claws and drops a reverse elbow deep into his abdomen causing Sabertooth to nearly puke. The Allan grabs Sabertooth in an over the shoulder headlock and throws him into stack of trash cans. Allan turns towards Gambit, who is quickly on his feet. Gambit holds up three cards as he grins at Allan saying, "Game over boyo." as the cards in his hands start glowing.

Then with quick reflexes he throws the energy charge cards at the young man. Allan shuffles back kicking Gambit's staff up off the ground. He grabs hold of the staff and spins the weapon in a butterfly like motion deflecting two the energy cards away and at the downed Sabertooth. Both cards explode knocking Sabertooth through a near by window as he grunts and yells out in pain. Allan stops his weapons motions and catches the third cards with his left hand and quickly tosses it back behind Gambit just before exploding. The force of the explosion knocks Gambit towards Allan who spins the staff around and clothes lines Gambit across his chest rather hard knocking the wind out him. Allan takes the staff and impales Gambit's trench coat into the pavement pinning him down. Rogue watches, her eyes wide in amazement as Allan quickly straddles his motorcycle and pulls up to her holding out his hand, "Come on, let's go!" he yells to her.

She immediately gets to her feet and jumps on as Allan revs his bike loud. Rogue straddles the seat behind Allan and tightly hugs his waist as he throttles the bike. She feels a sudden jolt as they peel out the alley loudly and speed up the street like a rocket.

Gambit rolls to his side while laying on the ground. He grins and says, "Well, dat went better than I thought."

In the distance he hears Sabertooth groan out, a sound that almost brings him to laughter.

Kurt and Kitty walk up to Scott's car where Scott and Jean await them. Scott glance behind them and asks, "Where's Rogue?"

Kurt and Kitty look at each other baffled. Kitty says, "We thought she'd be here before us."

Scott sighs out, "Jean, could you find her please. She probably stopped by a music store on the way."

Jean closes her eyes and concentrates her thoughts over the immediate area. She opens her eyes and looks at Scott saying, "I can't sense her anywhere Scott. It's like she's not even in the city."

Kitty grows concerned, "Well, what do we do? We can't leave without her."

Scott nods his head, "I know. Damn, I knew we shouldn't split up."

"Calm down, Scott. You can't blame yourself." Jean says to him.

Kurt speaks up, "How do we find her without splitting up?"

Jeans replies, "Well if she is being cloaked or out of my telepathic range, I'm sure Cerebro can find her. We better get back to the Institute fast."

They all nod and jump into Scott's convertible and speed off home.

Just a little north of Bayville, at a rest stop off the main interstate, Allan hands Rogue a soda from one of the many machines. She says, "Thanks." As she pops it open and takes a sip.

Allan replies, "Well I knew you'd be a bit thirsty and all. I mean, you were kind of sucking up the wind back there while I pulled 150 up the highway."

She smiles and asks, "Why'd you drive us this far up?"

"Just wanted to make sure we weren't being followed. Those two were kind of psycho."

He adds, "Don't get any wrong ideas, I don't work that fast either."

Rogue chuckles as she takes a another sip of her soda. She looks at Allan, who shares her gaze and asks him, "So, you're a mutant too?"

Allan smiles at her as her leans up on his bike, "I don't know. If a mutant is anything like the people where I'm from, then maybe."

She looks him over and asks, "Where're you from, originally?"

Allan looks up at the sky and sighs out, "Out west, California to be exact."

Rogue smirks and says, "I kind of thought that."

He silently chuckles and adds, "And you…South Carolina, Alabama?"

She grins at him, "Try Mississippi, tough guy."

"I was getting there." Allan playfully says.

He looks at Rogue and asks, "Are you sure you didn't get hurt back there?"

Rogue gives him a smart ass look, "You didn't give me a chance to get into the action. You got all "Jet Li" on both of them." as she laughs.

Allan shrugs his shoulders out of embaresment. Rogue continues, "Where'd you learn to fight like that anyway? Those two are usually tough to take on like that."

Allan gesture with his hands, "Here and there. I've had plenty of, well, I guess masters that taught me a thing or two. You didn't seem too afraid of them."

She responds, "Ah was more worried about you actually. Silly of me."

Allan raises his eyebrows and smiles at her saying, "Well, I appreciate your concern, Rogue. And maybe next time, I'll let you take on the psychopathic muggers for me."

They both laugh as they both watch the sun slowly go down. Allan looks Rogue up and down and speaks up, " Mind if I ask."

Rogue says, "Ask me what?"

Allan gesture his hands at her, "Why do you cover your self up like that. I mean gloves and all. I can understand if it's some kind of goth thing, or is it something else?"

She falls silent as Allan quickly says, "Oh look I'm sorry if I…"

Rogue cuts him off, "No it's ok, I don't usually talk about it out in the open like this."

Allan replies, " I can understand, I was just curious." As he looks down.

Rogues adds, "I can't touch anyone. If anyone touches my skin directly, they get hurt.

I drain their energy, memories, and powers if any."

Allan sighs out, "Kind of a bummer."

Rogue replies, "Yeah."

She looks at Allan again and asks, "Why did you really draw me at the mall?"

He just laughs and says, "You really want to know?" As Rogue nods.

"You looked unique, in a very good way. And I like unique." He adds.

Rogue blushes and says, "I'd better get home, the others are probably worried."

Allan says, "Let's rock." As they both straddle his bike.

In the living room area at the Xavier Institute, the students talk about the disappearance of Rogue like it is some kind of television show making speculations and heightening the hysteria. Charles rolls into the room on his wheel chiar and Scott and Jean stand up. Scott ask, "Any luck Professor?"

Charles says, "Not really, I know she is close by though."

Kurt speaks up, "Maybe I should looking for her. I can cover more ground than any of you."

Charles adds, "No Kurt, I do not want risk anyone else going missing too."

Kitty says, "Well, didn't you say Sabertooth was spotted earlier? Maybe we should, like, give Magneto a visit."

"I do not think that will be necessary Kitty," Charles closes his eyes, " Because I believe Rogue is just right out side."

Kurt surprisingly says, "VHAT?"

Charles responds, "Yes, quite strange, I felt her presence just moment before she pulled in." he says with concern.

All the students rush out the front door and suddenly go silent as they see Rogue climb of the back of Allan's motorcycle. She looks up and glances back at Allan with a troubled look. She says, "Thanks for the ride. Would you like to come up? They'd like to meet you."

Allan looks past her at the others. Charles looks at him with concern as Allan nods at him. Then Allan glance at Jean, who suddenly glares at him. Allan cracks a slight grin then turns his gaze at Rogue saying, "Not today, Rogue. May be some other time. I just wanted to get you here safely."

She responds, "But they were after you."

Allan says, "It's no big deal, I doubt they'll be back any time soon."

He revs his bike up and closes the visor on his helmet. Then with a turbine sound, he speeds out of the drive, and through the opening gates. Rogue watches as he rides of into the evening. She slowly turns around to face her friends who share mixed feeling about her sudden appearance. "Sorry guys," she says, "We kind of ran into some trouble. Then kind of lost track of time." As she smiles and blushes.


	5. Chapter 5

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 5: From Within

Deep beneath the Xavier Institute, in one of it's many chambers Charles works quietly, and yet determined. The chamber is spherical with a grid chrome paneling encasing the walls. A bridge extends through the chamber then stops in the dead center to a circular platform. There Charles works in silence on the electronic equipment. In his lap is silver colored helmet. Wires connect the helmet to the main computer panels that lay in front of him. It is through this interface, he calls Cerebro, that he is able to locate and communicate other mutants as well as other minds at long distances. Cerebro enhances Charles's telepathic powers and is capable of connecting his mind with almost the entire world while wearing the helmet. This night the helmet sits on his lap as he re-adjusts the wiring. He feels at peace as he tediously re-aligns the systems in the helmet. The chamber door opens behind him as Hank McCoy walks through. He speaks a bit softly due to the echoing chamber, "Good evening Professor, how are your re-adjustments coming along?"

Charles glances back at Hank and replies, "We will know soon enough. I am stepping up the power from your last nights' adjustments. I felt we were close, I could almost sense something. But believe tonight we may have a break through. I trust your mission went well this night?"

Hank step towards the computer panels and starts assisting Charles as he says, "Yes indeed, quite well. I was able to sneak into the police forensics lab and get a closer look at those so called wild animal remains. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. There really wasn't much left of it. According to their reports, most of the remains either evaporated or dried up so much it became brittle and fell apart."

They hear a rough voice behind them, "It wasn't no wild animal."

Both Charles and Hank look behind them and see Logan slowly making his way into the chamber. Hank says, "Logan you should not have gotten up. Your muscles are still in shock."

Logan replies, "Yeah, well, I shouldn't have lost that fight either, but I did."

Hanks walks back to Logan, "Your body just suffered some kind of trauma I've yet to understand. Any excursion on your part may cause you serious injury."

Logan gives Hank a blank stare, "I'll deal with it. Besides I feel better standin' up."

Hank looks back at Charles, who nods and says, "It's alright Hank."

Logan grins as Hank shakes his head smiling. Logan inquires, "So, what's our next move with this Charles?"

Charles turns back to his work on Cerebro as he replies, "Our next move will probably be a rescue mission."

"Who do we need to rescue, Professor?" Hank asks.

Charles closes the panels on the helmet and places it on the console as he answers, "The young motorcyclist who saved Rogue this afternoon."

Hank smiles, "Ah yes, I caught wind of that gossip when I arrived home today. I always seem to miss the controversial moments here in the mansion."

Logan rolls his eye at Hank and asks, "This' the same guy who helped the kids out in town? What he do to merit a rescue?"

"To put it frankly, Logan," Charles adds, "He took on both Sabertooth and Gambit at the same time and defeated them. Quite easily I might add, according to Rogue."

Logan grins and remarks, "I like him already."

Charles turns back to the computer consoles and starts prepping the systems as he adds, "Well, as much as that may make you happy, Logan, that young man has put himself in considerable danger now. By proving himself against two of his Acolytes, Magneto will no doubt try to apprehend or even kill him. We must make preparations to save him or get him to safety."

Logan sternly says, "Just say when, Charles."

Upstairs, in the mansion, the students prepare for bed. They walk to their rooms chatting and giggling, mostly about today's early events. Since arriving home, Rogue can't turn a corner in the mansion without someone giggling or glimpsing at her. She gave them quite a scare with her sudden disappearance in town, then her sudden and romantic entrance as she arrives home, on the back of motorcycle to make it even more dramatic.The same motorcycle she and a dashing young man rode off on into the sunset after she watched him single handedly defeated two of Magneto's Acolytes. In her mind, it's not really far from the truth, in fact, the rumors that spread throughout the institute about her and her new friend, were almost dead on. Allan did beat Sabertooth and Gambit, by himself. She did jump on his jump onto his motorcycle and rode off with him as the sun was going down. The only difference is, they were running for their lives. Anything romantic was far from their minds at that moment. Though as she thinks more about it, she did feel like some damsel in distress, riding off with the hero in the manner she did.

Rogue sits up in her bed with the sheets just covering her legs as she gazes out her window. Her mind plays back the events of the afternoon over and over. And every time, her heart almost starts racing. But as with any roommate situation, she can feel someone looking at her from the other side of her room. She turn her gaze into the room and sees Kitty smiling at her. These two have been roommates since starting at the institute, so Kitty knows when something is on her mind. Rogue smugly says, "What're you smiling at?"

Kitty sighs out, "Do you think he's like, thinking about you too?"

Rogue asks, "Who?"

"You know who, Rogue," Kitty adds, "What's his name, Allan."

Rogue glare at Kitty, "Why would he think about me?"

Kitty replies, "Oh please, he rescues you, sweeps you off your feet, and you ride off on his bike. That is like, so cool!"

Rogue shakes her head, "You know, y'all make it sound like Ah was in some kind of cheesy movie or somethin'. The fact is, we were getting bullied and we fought back. Granted, he did all the work, and won. But it's not he rescued me or anything."

Kitty rolls in her bed giggling, "I would have loved to see you ride off with him into the sunset, that's so romantic."

Rogue rolls her eyes, "We were running for our lives, Kitty. Yeah, he did beat them to a pulp, but he didn't want stick around to make sure, and I didn't blame. So we jumped on his bike and took off."

Kitty lays in her bed look up at the ceiling and adds, "Yup, into sunset. I bet it was so much fun."

Chuckling, Rogue says, "Allan sped us away as far as he thought safe. We thought we were being chased. And so what, it was gettin' dark too."

Kitty asks, "So did guys talk?"

Shrugging her shoulders Rogue says, "A little."

Rolling up, Kitty asks, "What'd you two talk about?"

Pulling up her sheets to cover herself, Rogue grunts out, "None of ya business." as she lays down turning her back to Kitty.

Giggling, Kitty says, "Sweat dreams, Rogue, oops, you already had one."

Rogue covers her head with her pillow as she says, "Shut up and go to sleep."

The outskirts of Bayville is a haven for the city's more questionable nightlife. A sprawl of bars, pool halls, nightclubs, and twenty four hour convenient stores make up most of the landscape. Not the most attractive sites for the more conservative citizen, but for those looking for a little fun and excitement, it's not a bad spot to be. If one is of forgetting their troubles for a couple of hours, then this is the perfect place to get lost in. And for one young man, forgetting his troubles overshadows and prospect of fun and excitement. Seated in the far corner of the bar, in a tavern called 'The Pit Stop', Allan drinks back a soda with frustration. He looks at the bartender saying, "Come on man, one beer, that's all I'm asking."

The bartender says, "Hey guy, no proper ID, no beer. Sorry."

Allan sighs out, "My wallet was lifted earlier this afternoon. Give me a break, I'm old enough."

Shaking his head the bartender replies, "Rules are rules, bud. You may be old enough, but you don't look it." as he turns to serve another customer.

Allan mumbles out to himself, "Figures. Well that's the curse of being half Asian, we don't age, we just shrink. Not like all the beer in this place would do anything to me anyway."

As Allan gulps back more of his soda, another gentleman seats himself next him on his left, where the bar has the least light. The gentleman removes his leather hat and places it on the bar, I his face hidden in the shadows. The bartender asks, "What's your poison pops?"

The gentleman simply says, "Nothing at the moment."

His deep voice seems to echo a bit. The bartender replies, "Just say when." and turns to serve others.

Allan keeps his gaze straight ahead as he smiles with an annoying expression. Still look forward he says, "You knew my wallet was stolen, didn't you? That's why you wanted meet here, to rub it my face."

The gentleman replies, "I have no interest in your petty squabbles."

Allan rolls his eyes, "Right, sure, that would explain why you're always bothering me."

Not reacting to Allan's comment, the gentleman adds, "I assume you found the source?"

Allan lightly nods his head. The gentleman continues, "Things are set in motion that you cannot stop."

Slightly glancing at the gentleman, Allan replies, "I'm not here to stop it."

Then another gentleman seats himself next to Allan to his right and asks in a Cajun accent, "Stop what, Mon Ami?"

Allan turns his gaze straight ahead again grinning as he remarks, "Bad timing, gumbo."

Gambit chuckles and says, "Just like dis afternoon, no? Here you dropped dis." as he holds up Allan's wallet in front of his face.

Allan takes his wallet keeping his face straight and slides it in his back pocket as the gentleman says, "As I said, petty."

Looking pass Allan at the gentleman, Gambit remarks, "So, dat yo pappa?"

Allan chuckles and says, "The less you know, the safer you'll be."

Gambit just nods saying, "Fair enough."

The gentleman stands back up putting his hat on slanting over his face, "I take my leave. I urge you act soon, or I shall."

Allan darts out in a stern tone, "Don't start anything, I'll handle it."

The gentleman tilts his hat and casually walks out. Gambit watches him leave, then glances back at Allan saying, "A mystery man yo pops is, huh?"

Allan looks at Gambit annoyingly, "What do you want, another beat down?"

Gambit gulps back a beer and says, "Just came here to give yo fair warning."

Shaking his head Allan inquires, "From your boss?"

"No, dis be my warning to ya, " Gambit adds, "Gambit don't like his boss, but da man pays well. Da man can be stubborn too, which is why he'll keep comin' for ya."

Allan chuckles, "And I hardly did anything."

Gambit says, "But it was enough, it got his attention. Just thought ya should know."

"Well, it figures," Allan says standing up, "thanks for the warning. And tell your boss, he's in way over his head. We all are."

Gambit quickly says, "Hey, we now know who ya are, where ya live and where ya work. Don' go pressin' yo luck, Mon Ami. Leave town tonight."

Allan smiles at him saying, "I'll see ya on the playground."

Gambit grabs Allan's upper left arm abruptly, "I don' wanna see Rogue get hurt."

"Neither do I." Allan says in a deep tone flexing his muscle hard. The sudden bulge of Allan's arm muscle forces Gambit to lose his grip. He watches as Allan casually leaves the tavern and cracks a smile drinking his beer.

The hour is late as Charles finally connects to Cerebro. With the silver helmet on, Charles closes his eyes. Hank and Logan glance around as they hear the humming of Cerebro powering up. Charles says to them, "Gentlemen, stand by." as he concentrates his thoughts.

His mind expands over city as he hears the thoughts of those still awake and those caught up in their dreams. He focuses deeper on a single mind, one that has eluded him the pasrt night. Suddenly his mind is drawn in by force unknown to him and finds himself on the interstate moving fast. He barely make out what believes is a digital dash board. Images and voices echo nearly uncontrollably as his gaze look ahead. He sees multilane highway speeding by him, then a flashing images of Rogue drinking a soda, his students walking through the mall, and multiple voices saying, _'Sweet wheels man!' 'Are you a mutant too?' 'Try Mississippi, tough guy.' 'I urge you to act soon, or I shall.'_

The intensity of the visions start to become unbearable and he focuses harder. Then with a sudden and loud echoing yell, feels pain and deep sadness all over him, _'NNNOOOOOO!'_ the echoing voice screams out.

Images of disasters flash before him. People yelling out to him for help, pleading for mercy, trying to hand babies and children to him for safety. Then worlds beneath his feet falling apart as he falls through forever into darkness. In the utter darkness he hears a crying voice, Charles reach out with his mind trying to console who ever it was crying, but he is without voice in place. Then a slight glimmer of light twinkles in front of him. He gazes at it and feels a sense of redemption from it. Visions of smiling children sitting in a class room face him. The shine in their eyes gives him the feeling of hope. He turns and glance out towards a window and notices a sign, Bayside Financial. He continues turning and faces a large canvas with a bright angelic bird. The bird comes alive and flashes very bright.

Charles then opens his eyes and sees Cerebro's computer console in front of him. He removes his silver interface helmet and slowly turns around looking at Hank. Hank

Gently asks, "Is everything alright Professor?"

Logan stands behind hank scratching his head looking confused. Charles rubs his chin lightly and says, "Hank, if you would, tomorrow, take me downtown. I think it is time we introduced ourselves."

Hank nods his head saying, "Certainly, Professor."


	6. Chapter 6

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 6: With the Flow

The day couldn't be anymore clear unless it was painted. Not a cloud in sight, with the exception of one that hovers over one of the Xavier estate's large gardens. Ororo stands with her right gesturing to the cloud as it rains on the delicate flowers. She stands with the assistance of cane, still recovering from the ordeal she and Logan underwent a few nights ago. Finally out of bed, she slowly walks the grounds checking on the plants condition since her absence. Logan walks with her incase she may need help, and the fact he was also told not to exert himself. They watch the student bustle about in the sun light as they slowly hobble across the property. Logan' healing ability is allowing him to recover faster than her, but not as fast as he'd like. He still walks as though his legs and back are stiff. He and Ororo constantly make fun each other's condition to keep their spirits up.

Then they see Hank helping Charles into his Rolls Royce. Hank looks up at them then waves as he steps into the driver's side. Logan groans out, "I should be goin' with em'."

Ororo looks at Logan with a smile. She leans on her cane as she adjusts her stance and says, "Charles is just going to talk to boy, what's his name, Allan."

Logan nods his head, "And what if somethin' goes down. I should be there."

Putting her right hand on her waist, Ororo says sternly, "Look at you, look at us, we can barely walk. I tried flying, but the strain to keep me off the ground tires me out too fast. And your healing ability was just enough to get you back on your feet. Tell me, how much good would we be in any conflict?"

Logan backs off saying, "Whoa, take it easy there Ororo. That cloud of yours started getting' darker. I didn't mean to upset ya."

Ororo takes a deep breathe, "No, I'm sorry Logan. I feel just as helpless as you"

They watch as Hank and the professor drive out the gates. Ororo asks, "Do you think this Allan and the person who saved us the other night have anything to do with each other?"

Logan replies, "Don't know, either way, we should say thank you to both of them."

The drive into town is quite relaxing and very efficient, especially when Hank is at the wheel. Taking logical short cuts, strategically avoiding the heavier traffic zones, and of course, playing classical Mozart along the way. They arrive at an office district according to the Professor's directions. Hank gets out, opens the door and pulls up a wheel chair for Charles. He slowly settle into the chair and looks up at one of the taller buildings. He reads the large logo sign, "Bayside Financial, this is the place."

Hank assists Charles in the wheel chair towards the neighboring building. Hank looks at the sign that reads, Intown Community Hall, and smiles. People passing them do double takes as they look at Hank. Though he is wearing a nice suit and tie, he lacks shoes and his beastly appearance seems a bit comical as his muscles nearly bulge out. Yet, Hank ignores their stares as he enters a haven for young learning. Inside the community hall,

Children of all ages scamper about surrounding volunteer teachers. The noise level of the children learning is welcoming to both Charles and Hank. Though some of the children spot Hank and point, their young minds seem more curious then afraid. A digital schedule

board shows what activities are taking place. Charles gestures to the board, "There Hank, Art Camp, fifteenth floor."

Drawing on the board in dry erasing marker is very challenging, but Allan finds it very liberating and absolutely fun. Behind him in the wide classroom, children whose ages range from eight to twelve watch as he dazzles them with his six color maker drawing. He quickly stands back and says, "Whalla!"

The children clap and cheer as he gesture to his detailed marker drawing of a surfer maneuvering through large tunneling wave. He takes a bow with a large smile on his face. He tells them, "Now that is what's called 'words in action'. My words were 'on vacation'. And this," he gesture to the board, "is what I do on my vacations."

The kids giggle as a woman walk in the room saying, "Mr. Paran, you have a visitor."

Allan looks over to the door and sees older white haired man staring at him. Allan continues with the class, "Alright little dudes, I have a bucket here full of words. Take one and put it into action. Skies the limit, use anything to make it happen. But more importantly, use your imagination. And nothing nasty, that means you Timmy." As all the kids laugh.

Allan walks up to the woman in the room and asks "Do you think you can cover for me? I may be while." as he glances over at white haired man.

She replies, "No problem."

The elevator up would have been full passengers, if they weren't afraid of Hank's startling appearance. But this allows Charles and Hank ride straight to the fifteenth floor with out stopping. Hank hums the with the tunes coming from the elevator speakers, then notices Charles concerning gaze. He asks, "Professor, you've been awfully quiet this morning. Is there any thing wrong?"

Charles replies, "I have been troubled by the visions I saw last night. It was almost confusing, as though I was reading two minds at the same time. I feel as though that this Allan is suppressing something. And when I ever I got close to what that was, I felt a great deal of sadness. In my heart, I know we must help this young man. I just don't know how yet. I believe I have been guided up to this point."

Hank inquires, "What makes you believe that?"

Charles adds, "The dreams I have had for weeks, have suddenly stopped the moment I decided to investigate this. The answers a no longer in my mind, or my dreams, they are here." he says the elevator reaches the fifteenth floor.

The elevator opens and they pass through into a colorful hallway. As they make their way through they catch glimpses of hobby classes in session. This sight brings a smile to Hank's face. They turn a corner in the hall and halt to a dead stop as they see Allan being held up by a large metal man with his hand wrapped around his throat. Behind the metal man, an older white haired man glares at Allan as he lectures him. Charles notices that Allan is smiling despite being held up by his throat, and doesn't struggle. Charles spurts out, "Eric, that's enough!"

Both men turn to look at Charles and Hank. The older white haired man says, "As you wish Charles, we were just making the young man feel welcome." Then looks at the large metal man and says, "Release him Colosus."

He let's Allan go, who slides back down to his feet against the wall. Allan can't seem to wipe the grin of his face as he chuckles out, "My answer is still no."

The two men begin walking away as Eric says, "We'll be in touch Allan."

Allan replies, "Yeah, well just in case, here's my number." as he holds up his middle finger.

The two men enter the elevator and leave as Charles and Hank approach Allan.

Charles asks in earnest, "Are you alright Allan?"

Allan smile at them, "I'm fine. No harm done."

Hank looks at Allan neck and says, "Indeed, not even a scratch on your neck."

"I'm a little tougher than that big guy thinks," Allan adds, "besides, I was more worried about the kids here in the building."

Charles give him a smile and says, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and this my friend and colleague Henry McCoy."

Allan points and remarks, "You two are from that fancy boarding school across town. I remember you when I dropped of that girl, Rogue, there the last night."

Both Charles and Hank nod as Allan adds, "I'm really sorry I got her in so late. Under the circumstances, I had little choice. She didn't get in trouble?"

Charles says, "Not at all. In fact you made quite an impression on the other students. And I thank you for protecting Rogue and for standing up for the students the other day."

Allan says with a smile, "Just who I am. So, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

Charles replies, "We need to talk on a serious matter."

Looking at Charles then smiling lightly, Allan says, "I'm all ears."

The afternoon sun shines brightly on the Xavier Institute and the students take advantage of every moment. Some laying out by the pool, others playing sports, some are just sitting under a tree relaxing. One of them being Rogue. She sits with her back up against a nice shady tree with a closed book in her lap. She watches Scott and Jean toss around a Frisbee. Occasionally, she would see Jean rub her head, as though trying to rub out a headache. Scott would run up to her and she would just smile and urge him to keep playing Frisbee. Rogue just sighs out in frustration, "That girl really needs to tone down the perfect girl routine. And Scott is just eatin' it up."

Then a blue face hang upside down in front of her and says, "Hey sis!"

Rogue gasps out, "Dang it Kurt!"

She looks up to see Kurt hanging from his articulate tail upside down. Kurt says, "Sorry about that, but I heard you complaining about my teleporting."

She adds, "But don't mean you can give me a heart attack! What do you want?"

Kurt continues hanging as he asks, "So have you heard rumors?"

Rogue rolls her eyes, "You mean about me and Allan?"

Grinning, Kurt replies, "Vell, there that. And the other rumors about the Institute getting more students."

She says, "There's been some talk. Ever since we were exposed to the public, it was bound to happen. But there aren't enough instructors."

"There's Scott and Jean, they can teach." Kurt says.

Rogue replies, "Big whoop. I'm talkin' about teachers with some serious experience, Kurt. Like Logan and Ororo."

They both look over at Logan and Ororo sitting on a bench by a flower bed. Kurt adds, "Those two are like, out of commission. At least for while."

Just then they spot Hank and the Professor pulling in up the drive way. Logan and Ororo both stand up and hobble their way to them. They share a short conversation then all four quickly move inside. Rogue and Kurt share a baffles expression. "Wonder what's goin' on." Rogue says.

Kurt gives her sly smile as she smiles back. He holds her gloved hand and in a puff of blue smoke they vanish. Outside of Charles's study Rogue and Kurt materialize in a blink of an eye and sneak up to the closed door and starts listening. They hears Logan's voice speaking sternly, "I don't know about this Charles."

Charles responds, "His thoughts are genuine Logan."

Hank adds, "And so is his commitment to the arts and teaching."

Charles continues, "He also asked for my help too. He's arriving shortly, he had to collect some personal things from his rented storage."

Ororo remarks, "Let us hope the students will take well to him."

Rogue and Kurt quietly back off as Rogue adds, "It sounds like they're talkin' about a new instructor."

Kurt says, "Ja, but who are they talking about. Ororo sounded worried."

Then Charles's echoing telepathic voice speaks out, _"Students, please report to the main living room for a quick meeting."_

In the fairly large living room, all the Xavier students gather and seat themselves all about. Charles wheels himself in followed by Logan, Ororo, and Hank. Charles smiles at them and says, "I would like to take this moment to thank all of you for your dedication to this institute. I know it has been difficult at times, but you have all done yourselves proud. We are going to resume teaching here very soon, even in the wake of some of our instructors recent mishaps. I am all sure you have all heard about some new students coming here as well. Yes, we are admitting new students, and you will meet them soon. I have also taken the liberty of bringing in a new instructor. This person will be taking up the slack where Logan and Ororo have left off. You older students, I will expect support and cooperation. Especially Jean and Scott, who have taken up some light instructor duties already. Logan and Ororo will remain here and serve as councilors until their injuries are healed. Hank as you know is already a instructor here. So I wish for you to give the new instructor the same respect you give Hank."

They start hearing a faint roaring sound coming from out front as Charles remarks, "Ahem, yes, I believe that's him arriving now." He says with a smile.

The student look towards the windows as the sounds of loud hard rock echo outside. They peer out the window with surprised expressions. Outside they see a dark cobalt blue jeep towing a small trailer with an extremely sleek motorcycle strapped down in it.

The driver steps out with the loud guitar blaring music still echoing and stretches his back. He reaches in his jeep cutting off the engine then steps around his vehicle looking up at the front of the mansion. He marvels at the structure pulling his sunglasses off and smiling. Rogue mumble out, "Oh mah Gohd."

As Charles remarks, "Students, I'd like to introduce to you Xavier Intstitute's newest instructor, Mr. Alan Paran."


	7. Chapter 7

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 7: Contact

The corridor to his room is long and plush. Allan can help but awe at the high ceilings and classical light fixtures that hang from above. He looks ahead at the two young teens, Kurt and Kitty, as they lead the way and says, "You people have it seriously made."

Kitty giggles and replies, "You'll get use to it."

Allan glances behind him and smiles as he says, "I don't know, I might have to leave a trail of bread crumbs when ever I leave my room."

They approach a door near the end of the hall. Kitty opens the door gestures Allan in as Kurt teleports in a little further. Allan again is surprised by the size of his situation as he looks around with wide eyes. He marvels at the high ceilings with chandelier like fixtures, a window that almost takes up the whole wall with a door that leads to a balcony. He continues letting his eye drift all over the room as he adds, "I've had apartments much smaller than this."

Kurt asks, "So, you're really going to be teaching here?"

Allan replies, "That's the plan. I also have an art teaching gig downtown a couple hours a day. Not much, but it pays."

Kurt grins a bit and curiously asks, "Did you really give Sabertooth and Gambit a serious beat down?"

"I wouldn't actually call it a beat down, "Allan adds, "But they weren't getting up when we took off."

Kurt's expression widens, "That is so cool, man! You've got to one tough customer.

So what are your power, dude?"

Kitty darts out, "Kurt, like, don't be rude."

Allan quickly replies, "No, it's ok Kitty. That question is going to brought a lot in the next few days." He looks at Kurt with a smile and adds, "It's complicated, Kurt."

"But you are a mutant, right?" Kurt asks.

Allan responds in a curious tone, "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I know I was born with certain abilities, but then it gets, complicated." He says nodding his head.

Kitty grabs Kurt's arm and starts ushering themselves out, "Well, we'll let you get unpacked. Dinner is at six. And welcome to the Xavier Institute." She says cheerfully.

Allan smiles at both of them as they exit his room then he gazes his eyes all over his room once more in awe muttering to himself, "Very complicated."

Charles sits at his office desk as questions bombard him again. Scott's concerned look becomes more flustered as he remarks, "Professor, we don't anything about this guy to allow him just to show up and teach here. How do you know if he is not manipulating you?"

Logan steps up to Scott putting a hand on his shoulder, "Easy kid, Charles knows what he's doin'. Trust me, I had the same question. And his decision is a good one."

"I agree," Ororo adds, "I think it would be beneficial for the students to have a different perspective on life."

Scott asks, "How different?"

Jeans remarks, "A positive perspective, Scott."

Charles speaks up, "Jeans right, the students need more positive reinforcement. Allan will bring a fresh approach to the school, especially since we are taking on more students in the coming months."

Scott smiles at Jean and says, "Well, I guess if he that good, he can count on us to help out."

Jean and Scott both move up to the window and peer out. Out in the driveway, the younger students are gathered around Allan's jeep and tow trailer. Allan walks out to his vehicle and the students politely back away. He starts talking with them and shaking their hands. Jean asks, "So what is he capable of, Professor? What are his powers?"

Charles replies, "The nature of his abilities are a sensitive matter. So I will allow Allan to reveal those to you when he is ready."

Scott then adds, "Well, one thing for sure, he's strong."

They join Scott looking out the window and see Allan holding his jeep over his head with his left arm and pointing under it with his right hand as he seems to be explaining the mechanics to the curious young students, who seem to be more distracted by his strength as well. Logan says, "Well, he does have good tastes in rides."

Ororo adds, "This should be a very interesting semester."

Allan walks his motorcycle into one of many garages in the mansion. He carefully pulls some of the side paneling off revealing some of the intricate internal components and starts tediously make some adjustments. He then notices something in the corner of his eye and looks. Leaning on the doorway of the garage entrance, Rogue watches him with her arms folded. She says, "So, you're seriously gonna be teachin' here?"

Allan smiles at her while continuing to work on the bike and replies, "Yes I am."

She adds, "And how'd ya manage to pull that off?"

Putting the panel back onto the bike and chuckling at the same time, Allan remarks, "First of all, being honest helped out. Plus the Professor held the shortest job intervue I've ever been on in my life. Being a telepath really does same a lot of time."

"I'd be careful if I were you," Rogue says, "This place ain't a walk in the park."

Allan stands back up approaches her saying with a grin, "I wasn't expecting it to be." as he casually walks by her.

She glances at him with a sarcastic smile and starts to walk off in the opposite direction.

Allan then turns around and says, "Hey Rogue, you were trying to protect me yesterday, weren't you?"

Rogue turns around and says, "Protect you, when?"

Allan replies, "That Gambit guy and his cat, Sabertooth. You were telling me to run."

She adds, "Well, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Taking a step forward, Allan asks, "Did I ever thank you for that?"

Rogue smiles and says, "Um.. no, not really. Why?"

Allan smiles back at her and adds, "I will." as he turns back around walking away.

After dinner, the residence of Xavier mansion slowly wind down all in their own manner. The students lounge out in the rec rooms and living areas watching TV, playing games or just busying themselves with other matters. Kitty, Rogue, Amara, and Jean sit relax on the couches watching an evening program. Rogue says, "Is there anything else on other than stupid reality shows?"

Kitty adds, "I know, those shows are like so lame."

"I don't know," Amara adds, "I think they're kind of fun."

"Oh please, Amara," Rogue remarks, "That is not reality."

Just then, Logan slowly walks in and remarks sarcastically, "Right, reality is so much more better."

The four girls look up at him as he asks, "Any of you seen Allan? I need to talk to him about tomorrow morning's Danger Room session."

Kitty answers, "He didn't stick around too long after dinner. I think he went for walk or something."

Amara shrugs her shoulder saying, "He also didn't eat much."

"Or say much." Rogue adds in a low disappointed tone.

Kitty and Amara giggle as Kitty says, "But that didn't stop you from looking at him."

Rogue just glares at Kitty as Logan says, "Alright, somebody just find him for me."

Jean stands up saying, "I'll get him, I think he's just out front."

She walks out the front door look around for Allan She calls out, "Mr. Paran? Are you out here?"

Jean looks out around the well light drive way, then is drawn to looking up at the clear night sky. The sky is clear of clouds revealing a star blanketed scenery. Sparks fly across the sky as multiple shooting stars dart through the sky. There are so many she can't count them as she gasps out, "Whoa!"

"Meteor shower." A voice says behind her.

Jean quickly turns around to see Allan leaned up against the wall looking up at the sky as well. She remarks as she keeps looking at the sky, "There was nothing on the news about meteor shower tonight."

Allan says, "This is one of those random events. Last second sightings stuff."

She asks, "Well, then, how did you know about it?"

Smiling, Allan replies, "I have, friends, in the space industry. They keep me updated on cool celestial events like these."

"Must be nice to friends in high places." Jean says while gazing at the sky.

Allan chuckles, "I guess you can say that. You were looking for me?"

Jean quickly turns her gaze to him saying, "Oh, uh, Logan wanted to talk to you about the Danger Room session tomorrow morning."

Allan pushes himself off the wall and says, "Thanks." as Jean continues looking at the sky.

He looks back at her just before walking in and says, "You know, if you keep looking, you'll start to hear them."

Jean looks at Allan with a curious smile, "What was that?"

"Something my father told me when I was younger," Allan adds, "He used to say, 'Keep looking at the stars, and eventually you'll begin to hear them. Start following them, and eventually you'll keep going. Keep going, and eventually you'll never want to come back."

Jean looks at Allan a baffled expression, "And what did he mean by that?"

Allan shrugs his shoulders saying, "It's complicated. Let's just say, I should've listened to him. See you inside." as he walks in.

Jean glances back up the sky smiling, then turns and walks back inside.

Early morning, beneath the mansion in the Danger Room, Scott, Bobby, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue wait around stretching and yawning. Logan waits in the control center above them as Allan walks through the main chamber door. Unlike the others, who are decked out in nearly matching uniforms with an 'X' symbol either on thier shoulders or chest, Allan is sporting a loose tank top and basketball shorts. He glances at everyone in the chamber and says, "Looks like I'm a little under dresses."

Logan speaks up through the external speakers, "Scott, give him one of the spare uniforms."

Allan quickly remarks, "No I'm ok. No need to waist anymore time waiting for me to get dressed up."

Scott says, "These uniforms will give you some protection. It could be dangerous if you go like that."

Allan smiles at Scott and the other saying, "Then it wouldn't be called the Danger Room now, would it?"

Logan just replies, "Your call Allan. Let's start."

Kurt looks up at Logan ad asks, "So, vhat is the session today, King of the Mountain, Team Skirmish?"

Allan says, "Nope, tag. And, you are all 'it'."

They all look at Allan as Logan says, "Allan wants to get familiar with you powers and skill. So we thought up an easy exercise so you can show him what you got."

Rogue smiles at Allan and says, "All of us, against you?"

Allan share her smile and says, "Kind of, as I said it's more like tag. Here are the rules, I can only block, dodge and throw diversions. You guys can throw any and everything at me to score a solid hit."

Kitty asks, "Well, what if you get hurt?"

Allan pats her on the shoulder and says, "Let me worry about that. This is as much as a workout to me as it is to you. So show me what you've got."

Scott steps up and says, "I guess we should all tell you our codenames. I'm Cyclops."

Kurt gestures to himself, "Nightcrawler."

Bobby turns his body into ice as he says, "Check this, I'm Iceman. Cool huh?"

Kitty waves saying, "They call me Shadowcat. I dunno why."

Jean shrugs her shoulders and remarks, "I never came up with one."

Allan replies, "I guess all the cool names were taken."

He looks at Rogue and says, "And you are just Rogue, right? The one name wonder."

Rogue gives him a sarcastic smile and asks, "You gotta problem with that?"

"Like I said before, "Allan adds, "It's your name."

Scott asks, "So, what do we call you?"

Allan replies, "I'll think of one later. So, you're a team, right? What's the team name?"

Scott respond proudly, "The X-Men."

Allan smiles at them saying, "That has a nice ring to it. One more thing, there is a time limit, five minutes. Alright, X-men, tag, you're 'it'. Mr. Logan, hit it!"

The Danger Room suddenly comes alive as the environment holo-graphically changes to a jungle setting. Thick trees and vast vines appear and surround the X-Men as Allan leaps into the thick brush swinging himself unto branches and vines like Tarzan. Scott points and spurts out, "Alright spread out, groups of two, Nightcrawler and Rogue, Iceman and Shadowcat, me and Jean. Let's move."

They move in groups and rush into the brush after Allan. Logan watches from above and smiles trying not to laugh as Allan turns around and starts to double back. Allan swings off of large branch over Cyclops's head who quickly says, "I spotted the target. X-Men follow my signal." As he and Jean turn and start their chase. Jean concentrates and tries to catch him with telekinesis. With a single thought, she manages to stop Allan in mid air just before he can touch the ground. Scott says, "Way to go Jean, I got a clear shot."

as Scott focuses his optic blast through his visor in a straight beam of red light at Allan.

Allan quickly glances back and with Jean still holding up in mid air, he lays out flat in the air and dodges Cyclops's beam. The beam barely misses him as it passes over his stomach

and hits a row of trees behind him. The trees fall and crash in different directs as Allan hears voices in that direction saying, "Hey look out!" "That almost nailed us." "Incoming!"

Allan balls up as Jean tells Cyclops, "I can't hold him Scott! He's getting stronger!"

Just as Cyclops is about to get off another shot, Allan then spreads out with his arms and legs breaking Jean telekinetic hold. Jean almost passes out as Scott turns to grab her.

Allan leaps into the brush, as Cyclops says, "I lost him guys, he's heading your direction."

Iceman yells out, "There he is, I got him!" as he shoots shards of icicles at Allan.

With acrobatic ease, Allan somersaults, cartwheels and flips through the cold onslaught. Shadowcat sprints through the forest trying to keep pace with Allan as she phases through the brush. She dive out towards him through a thick tree hoping to grab him in her dive. As she passes through the tree, much to her surprise, she ends up face first in a deep pit of mud. She rolls and sits up fast clearing the muck off her face as she looks up. Allan managed to leap up unto a branch just before her nose dive. He smiles at her as leaps off dodging another icy assault from Iceman. Allan leaps into the air spinning and twisting as Iceman tries to nail him with thick chunks of hail. Ice man says, "Too bad you can't fight back, this is almost too easy."

Allan replies, "I can't hit you directly, but I can do this." As he lands effortlessly.

Then, in one motion, Allan puts his hands together and slams them into the ground causing a shock wave that trips Iceman into the same mud pit with Shadowcat. His icy body freezes the mud as he lands on her clumsy like. She glares at him, "Too easy huh?"

Iceman smiles at her and says, "Well, I almost had him."

Cyclops and Jean run over to them, "You guys alright?" Cyclops asks.

Kitty phases out of the frozen mud and says, "Yeah, sure. Who is that guy?"

Cyclops responds, "Don't know, clocks still running, let's move!"

Allan sprints into the brush at what seems like superhuman speed. Iceman remarks, "Whoa! Look how fast he is!"

Cyclops tries aiming his visor at Allan but says out in frustration, "He's not the fastest, but he's maneuvering through the brush so quickly, I can't get a beat on him. Nightcrawler, Rogue, Allan is heading in your direction. Cut him off and slow him down until we get there."

Allan swings up to a branch and stops to tie his loose sneakers. As he adjust the laces of his shoes, he hears a faint 'poof' sound, then he catches the slight scent of incense like smoke. With lightning fast reflexes, Allan swings his right fist out to his side, smashing into the tree and snapping it in half. Above him, Nightcrawler and Rogue both fall out as branches and leaves shower all around Allan. Rogue falls into some thick brush behind him grunting when she hits the ground as Nightcrawler disappears teleporting out of his sight. Allan drops to the ground from the branch and starts to run again. Hears another 'poof' sound and stops to look behind him. Then another 'poof', but this one was much closer. Allan quickly dives to the ground, and in one motion, tucks and rolls at the same time balling up handfuls of loose dirty. As he rolls back to his feet, Allan throws the dirt around him at head level. He hears a someone cry out, "AH HEY! OW…I can't see!"

Nightcrawler stumbles back covering his face and rubbing his eyes. Allan says with a smile, "You're a tricky one."

Than Allan snaps back as Rogue yells out and barely misses with her drop kick. She turns around fast into fighting stance looking at Allan. Nightcrwater stumbles and falls back unto his butt still rubbing his eyes. Rogue says to Allan, "Just you and me now. And I'm gonna throw everything Ah got at ya." as she removes her gloves from both hands.

Allan grins at her and says, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rogue lunges at him with her left fist. Allan side steps her attack as she follows up a reverse spinning right kick. Keeping the motion of his side stepping maneuver, Allan back hand springs avoiding her swinging foot. Rogue recovers quickly and lunges at Allan again with both ungloved hands reaching out in front of her. Allan steps back and grabs her by her fore arms. Rogue's fingertips just inches away from Allan's tanned complexion, she mutters out, "Just one touch, and this fight is over."

Allan spread her arms out to her side keeping her hands away, but bring her closer. He grins at her and says, "That's if you can touch me."

Rogue struggles, but can't break Allan grip on her forearms. Allan remarks, "Times almost up." as he smiles.

With her arms out to her sides and his face just in reach, Rogue suddenly darts forward with her head and kisses Allan right on the lips. The jungle almost falls silent as she closes her eyes and locks lips with him. He reciprocates, and they kiss for what seems like forever in her mind. Rogue anticipates a surge of energy to course through her body, but instead feels a sensation she nearly succumbs to. She pulls away from their kiss in shock, still unable to pull away completely from Allan hold on her forearms. She looks at him with a wide eyed expression as Allan remarks, "Wow, now that, I wasn't expecting."

Suddenly, much to Allan's surprise, he sees Shadowcat phasing through him from behind. She grabs Rogue and phases her through his grip and they dive to the ground together. Nightcrawler grabs both of them and they teleport out of Allan's sight. Then he hears someone yell out, "Now!"

In a violent burst, a beam of red light slams into Allan's abdomen knocking him back. He braces against the blast and slides back on his feet as the beam pushes him away pretty much obliterating his tank top. Then with out losing a beat a large boulder crash onto him and shatters over his body like and brittle cookie. The boulder took him by surprise as fails to notice the two jungle trees on a collision course coming from is left and right. The trees hit hard splintering over his seemingly indestructible body violently.

Then just before Allan can get his bearing, he feels a cold sensation around his lower body and finds himself incased up to his chest in a tall column of ice. The loud speaker crackles to life as Logan, spurts out, "Time."

The Danger Room slowly deactivates as the holographic images of the jungle fades away. Panels and wires fold back into the grid walls and the room shuts down. Logan speaks out again, "So, what'd ya think Allan?"

Still trapped in the column of ice up to his chest with his arms free, Allan holds two thumbs up with a big smile and says, "Absolutely awesome, guys! Mr. Logan, you trained these hotshots well. That completely rocked!" as Logan smiles and waves.

Allan kicks his legs and shatters the ice under him. He land on his feet as Cyclops steps up to him and says, "We only won because you didn't fight back. I doubt we could've beat if you did."

Allan replies, "The rules, it's not about winning, it's what you learn. Do you know how hard it is not to fight back? Control is the key to everything in any conflict. Your team is pretty efficient, your tactics pretty good." he looks over at Rogue ands says, "Nice distraction by the way." and winks at her.

Kitty notice Rogue looking away blushing as Allan walks by her. Allan looks up at the control center and says, "Reset the room, Mr. Logan. We're gonna go again, and this time I'll be 'it'. After I change my shirt that is." as walks off laughing.

The rest of the X-Men stretch and rub out any bruises they might have gotten in the scuffle. Kitty looks over at Rogue who seems a bit concerned and asks, "Rogue are you alright?"

Rogue quickly replies, "Ah'm fine. Just thinkin'."

Kitty inquires, "So what did you do to distract him. It almost looked like you were kissing him." as she giggles.

"Ah was." Rogue says in a low tone.

Kitty looks at with wide eyes and gasps out, "Really!"

"Yeah," Rogue adds with a blank expression, "Ah was kissin' him, trying to absorb his powers. He was kissin' me, we were kissin', Ah can touch him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Thank you all for reading! Your responses have been keeping me in good spirits and been fueling me to write more! Sorry for the late update, been having a bit of logistics problems at home. But fear not, my friends, the will be more to come. Very, very, very, very soon!

Did I mention very soon?

-cool


	8. Chapter 8

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 8: Reactions

Two weeks into the new program, and Allan picked up the routine like a charm. Every morning he would get up and a have a work session with either the X-Men or the younger students, late morning to early afternoon he would drive out down town and teach art and music at the Community Hall. Then he come back in the late afternoon and have another session with the younger students. Quite a busy schedule, but it helps keep him on his toes. But routines give birth to other routines and the students of Xavier Institute notice a few things about their new instructor. And just like a school, imaginative rumors slowly spread.

Late in the afternoon, three of the younger student lounge out relaxing after a another workout in Danger Room. Amara, Ray, and another student, Jamie, lay out under one the many trees out front. The sky is clear as the late afternoon sun starts to hide behind the horizon of trees. Jamie breathes out, "Man that was a tough one today."

Amara adds, "I know, I've never played chess with powers before. It was kind of neat."

Sighing out Ray says, "Easy for you say, I was power all the lighting effect and score board with my bio electrical powers, I'm wasted." as he lays back on the grass.

Giggling Amara remarks, "Well, it wasn't easy for Jamie either. He had use his powers to make multiples of himself to cover all his pieces."

"Yup," Jamie says, "and I know it wasn't easy for Amara trying not to burn or melt anything with her lava sculpted pieces."

Ray adds, "But it looked really cool from my vantage point."

"Really," Amara asks, "you think so? I never thought I could be that creative with my powers."

Jamie grins and says, "Mr. Paran said I got what it takes to be actor."

"Come on dude," Ray remarks, "they won't let a mutant be an actor, not ever."

Jamie says, "How do you know, today I played a king, a knight, and a bishop." as he stands proud.

Ray adds, "Dude, you also played a queen."

Jamie smirks at him as Ray and Amara laugh together. They look up and see Allan walking to his jeep carrying a long leather case. He carefully places the case in the back seat, then hops into the driver's seat. Ray mentions, "You know, Mr Paran goes out almost every other night. Then he comes back really late."

Jamie says, "Yeah, but he's always wide awake for those early morning Danger Room sessions."

"You know what I heard," Amara adds, "He has been spending an hour every other day with the Professor in the Danger Room by himself."

Jamie's expression get excited as he says, "I bet he's some kind of ultra cool superhero at night, saving lives and striking fear into criminals throughout Bayville. And the Professor is secretly training him while he's here." And starts acting out some cheesy karate moves.

Ray throws a pebble at Jamie and says, "Don't be a dork."

Amara giggles again, then notices Rogue walking up from one of the gardens with a book in her hand. Rogue smiles and Amara waves her to come over. "Hi guys, how's was your session with Allan today?" Rogue asks.

Amara says, "It was fun, I'm feeling so much more in control."

Rogue smiles at her, then looks up as Allan drives pass them in the drive way. As he rounds the curve in directions he waves and smiles just before throwing his jeep into gear and speeding out the opening gates. Rogue slightly waves back smiling herself.

"Hey Rogue," Amara adds, "What does Mr. Paran do at night?"

Rogue gives her a baffled stare and asks, "Why're you askin' me?"

Amara continues, "Well I thought you two were close and stuff."

Sighing out, Rogue says, "Ya thought wrong, Amara. We're just friends."

Tilting her head, Amara asks, "Well, didn't you two kiss in the Danger Room?"

"Ah was tryin' to absorb his powers!" Rogue darts out, " And even if we did kiss, it's not like it's any of your business."

Ray chuckles, "A little defensive there, Rogue?"

Rogue rolls her eyes, "It's not like I enjoyed it, I'm outta here." as she walks off towards the main house.

Jamie leans up against the tree saying, "Oh yeah, she's got it bad."

Ray throws another pebble at him saying, "What do you know, stop being a dork."

Inside, Scott leaves the rec room after playing Kurt in an intense game of air hockey. He makes his way towards Jeans room stretching his playing arm smiling and shaking his head thinking to himself, _'Why do I let Kurt talk me into back to back sudden death matches. My arm is killing me.'_

Then a Jean's voice echoes in his head, _'That's because you're a very competitive guy, Scott Summers.'_

He walk into her room saying sarcastically, "Gee, thanks Jean, my arm feels much better."

Scott then stops dead in his tracks as enter Jean's room and mutters out, "Whoa."

Her room covered with painted canvases. Images of stars and other celestial scenes cover her room as she turns and looks back at Scott. She smiles and giggles a bit saying, "I know it looks kind of weird. I didn't realize I had so many until yesterday. Watch your step."

Scott carefully steps around and over her paintings as he smiles with a curious expression.

He says, "So now you're picking up painting?"

Jean giggles again as she replies, "I could capture my imagination with colored pencils, so Allan suggested paint."

"Well, these are pretty good, lots of stars." He says.

"I saw a meteor shower a while back. It was so inspiring, I had to see it again." Jean remarks.

Scott says, "So you started painting them?"

Jean smirks and grins at him as she says, "I never realized how beautiful the stars really were until that night. And I never realized how much I love painting until I started three days ago."

Scotts expression becomes surprised, "Wow, you painted all these in three days?"

Jean says, "I know, I don't even think there that good."

"Are you kidding," Scott adds, "these are terrific. Perhaps you should think about displaying them in a gallery or something."

"You think so, Scott? Jean asks.

Scott replies, "Yes I do think so. Allan may have some artsy connections, maybe he can help."

Jean tries to hug Scott, but they laugh as they realize they are surrounded and blocked by her new hobby.

Walking through the front door, Rogue is lost in thought. She clutches her book close to her chest with a blank stare as she crosses the hall to the living area. So lost in her thoughts she fails to notice the icy pranks Bobby is playing on the other as she is suddenly hit in the face by a very cold and large snowball. Rogue just stands there in silence as Bobby, Kitty and Kurt approach her cautiously. Bobby speaks up first, "I am so sorry, Rogue. Please don't be mad. I...uh."

Kitty quickly grabs a hand towel and starts drying off Rogue frantically as she says, "Rogue are you ok? We're like, really sorry."

Rogue remains silent with a surprised blank expressions on her face. Kurt looks at her with concern and says, "Rogue? um..sis? Ve vere just goofing off. Ve didn't mean to.."

Rogue interupts in a very low tone, "Don't ...touch me." She adds, "Very...cold, I'm going ...out."

She storms off up the stairs as Kitty follows her quickly. Kitty tries to plea with her, "Please Rogue, we didn't mean for that to happen. Come on, please don't be mad. Wait up."

Rogue keeps walking as she rants, "It wasn't just cold it was hard, cold and hard, and Ah swear if Ah get a bruise on forehead Ah'm ringin' someones' scrawny neck Ah need to get out need to get away for at least a couple hours...now."

She stops at Jean's door and looks at Kitty asking, "Is Scott in there?"

Kitty shrugs her shoulder and says, "I think, I mean I guess."

Rogue knocks then quickly opens the door saying, "Jean, Scott, sorry to barge in like this, but whoa..."

Scott and Jean quickly break their intimate embrace and straighten their clothes. Scott face all red and blushing says, "whoops sorry about that, we were just um...well. Wait a minute, why are we apologizing?"

Jean looks at Rogue plainly and asks, "What can we do for you Rogue?"

"Ah'm really sorry guys," Rogue adds, "Ah just wanted to borrow one of your cars for a couple of hours."

Scott asks, "What, why?" as he looks also at Kitty.

Standing behind Rogue, Kitty quietly gestures with her hands not to argue. Scott mutter out, "Um...ok, sure Rogue."

As he tosses her his keys.

Rogue grins at them and says, "Thanks, I just wanted to get out for a bit. I'll bring it back. Later." and walks back out the door.

Kitty looks at Scott and Jean smiling innocently. Scott asks, "What was that about, Kitty?"

Looking at Scott in embaresment, Kitty responds, "Bad day I guess, we did kind of hit her with a snowball by accident."

Jean adds, "I think we should let her blow off some steam. I sense there more bothering her than just a cold wet shirt."

Scott mumbles out, "Blowing off steam in my car, great."

The night sky blankets over Bayville as the sun finally sets. The moon shines brightly, shimmering over the city illuminating the cloudless night sky with a pale angelic glow. With the wind flowing through her hair and the top down on Scott's convertible, Rogue feels a sense of freedom as she drives into town. She circles around a bit, unsure where she wants to hangout. She thinks about her regular haunts, the local music shop, the thrift store up the street, even her favorite book store all don't seem to spark any interest in her this night. The slowly drives by some local clubs thinking she is not quite old enough to get to some of those. Mostly college students hang out at these spots. There is one club she has always wanted to check out, she heard they play pretty decent music for a local scene, and there is no cover charge. So she parks Scott's car a block up and walks back down to the club. She glances at the nifty sign and reads 'The Cubical'.

She begins walking across the street to the club then she notices the crowd build up. Considering the nature of her powers, she thinks it may not be a good idea to in a crowd that big. With a disappointed look, Rogue looks around and spots a quiet little coffee shop just across the street from 'The Cubical', and decides to head there instead. She opens the door and the scent of fresh coffee beans fill the air. She seats herself at the window facing the club as she watches people showing their ID's at the door. Some of them get a stamp on their right hands, other get stamped on their left meaning they can go in but they can't drink. Rogue sighs out as she continues watching, then a voice says, "All alone, chere?"

She turns quickly and looks to see Gambit seating himself across the table from her.

She give him a blank stare and asks, "What're you doin' here Remy?"

He grins as he sits back making himself a bit more comfortable saying, "Just passin' through. Was about to leave before seein' you walkin' down da street all dressed to kill. You lookin' for somethin' or someone, chere?"

Rogue looks out the window and replies, "Felt like getting' some fresh air, that's all."

Gambit looks out the window as well as he remarks, "So yo wanna hit the da club scene do ya?" as he smiles.

"Not really," Rogue says in a low tone, "Ah was just lookin' for a change."

Gambit chuckles and says, "Well it looks like you ain't da only one." as he points out the window. He continues, "I guess your new boyfriend doin' da samething."

Rogue looks out toward the club and sees Allan walking with a group people, three guys and a strawberry blonde haired girl who seems to hang off his arm like decoration. They all walk into the club in front of the crowd, as Allan shakes hands with the bouncer.

Gambit notices Rogue's blank expression turn into a slight glare as he adds, "Why don't you and me check dis out?"

Rogue darts him a glare saying, "What, no, why would I want to?"

Gambit gazes at her and says, "Curious, chere. Come on, it be fun."

They stand up and head over across the street to the club. They show their ID's once getting to the door. Gambit get stamped on his left hand as Rogue gets stamped on her being careful not to touch the bouncer. Then she quickly slips her glove back on and follows Gambit into the fairly lit club. Loud music blares throughout the club as the room opens up. She and Gambit find an empty round table out on the floor and perch themselves looking around. On one end of the club was an alcohol bar, and on the other was a regular soft drink bar. The inside seems a lot bigger then it does on the out side. A second level has balconies that reach out over the main dance floor that's only a few tables away from theirs. All around them groups of young adults from all walks of life either dance or chat up a storm. On the balconies, groups of barely dressed preppy girls bump and grind as they flirt with the guys below. Gambit smiles as he looks at the action inside saying, "Quite da scene, no? So, where dis boyfriend of yours?"

Rogue brush her hair back replying, "He's not my boyfriend! What's it to you anyways? What, you and Magneto still after him? Or is this somethin' personal?"

Gambit just smiles and says, "Da boss still after him, but not tonight."

Suddenly the music dies down as the disc jockey says over the speakers, "Alright ya'll, tonight we rock da house!" as the crowd responses loudly, "ROCK DA HOUSE!"

The DJ continues, "Aw Yeah! Now let's give it up for The Cubical's favorite guitar rockin' sensation, Inside Job!" as the crowd roars out in excitement.

Lights shine out over the stage in front of the dance floor as the sound of guitars blare. The crowd gets even louder as the lights flash brightly and the band bursts onto the stage. Rogue and Gambit stand up looking over the crowd grinning at each other. Rogue looks up on stage and says, "Oh mah Gohd!" as she sees Allan with a guitar in his hands singing lead, in a harsh hard rock tune. He works the crowd and the stage as he dazzles them with his guitar solos. Lighting effects seemingly appear out of no where as the crowd dances anywhere in the club they can. After the first three sets, Allan gesture to the crowd and the band saying, "Whoa whoa people! I wanna introduce you to somebody.

Now they say chicks can't rock as hard as guys, well they were wrong! Watch out fellas, 'cause the girls are taking over!" as all the girls in the club scream out in excitement.

Allan continues, "Now this hot chick can really rock, straight out of New York, give it up for Allison Blair!" as the strawberry blonde struts out from back stage hugging Allan.

The crowd roars out as Allan and Inside Job start up the music loudly again. Allison take lead vocals grinding her hips with the music making almost every guy in the club drool,

including Gambit.

Rogue just rolls her eyes and continues watching the show. Guitar rifts and killer vocals gets the club seriously jumping all night. The music is pleasantly deafening even as the gig winds down. The crowd cheers them as they wave off stage. Then the DJ picks up with his mix as the crowd either leaves, moves to the bars or finds a spot to relax after the intense show. Rogue and Gambit sit back in their chairs looking around. Gambit says, "Dat wasn't such a bad show, no?"

Rogue nods, "It was pretty good, a crowd pleaser."

Then she sees Allan walking out from one of the back doors and starts making his way to the soft drink bar. He reaches over shaking hands with the bartender as he gets a glass of water. He turns around and leans up against the bar at the same time acknowledging compliments from the bustling club crowd. He looks over and sees Rogue looking right at him. Allan shakes his head smiling as he takes another gulp of his water, then starts making his way over to her. As he steps up to her table he chuckles, "Nice of you show up. Or are you following me?"

Rogue quickly says, "I wasn't followin' you, just came here to see the show."

Allan glimpses over at Gambit then turns his eyes back to Rogue saying, "So, do you make it a habit dating criminals?"

Rogue stutters, "Uh well..he's not a.. we're not dating."

Allan leans on the table and glares at Gambit, "Tell your boss, that old man, that my answer is still no. And he can send all his cronies after me including you, the answer would still be no."

Gambit stares at Allan plainly, "Not here to pick a fight, Mon Ami. Take it easy."

"Uh guys, "Rogue adds, "please don't fight here. Too many people."

Allan stands back up and says, "You make sure your date knows that." gesturing at Gambit.

Then a cheerful voice calls, "Allan!" as Allison hops on his back with her arms over his shoulders, "You still owe me a drink, hot stuff!"

Allan remarks as Allison clutches to him, "Allison, this is Rogue and uh, Gambit I guess."

Rogue waves and smiles saying, "Hi, you sing great."

Allison smiles back, "Thanks, I like your name, Rogue. Cool hair too. Come on, Allan, I'm parched." as she stats pushing him to the bar.

Allan glances back as he is pushed away and says, "Duty calls, later."

Rogue calls out, "Allan, wait." but he is sucked up into the chatty crowd.

She sits back in her chair with a blank glare as Gambit takes a sip of his drink.

"So where to now, chere?" he asks.

Rogue closes her eyes and sternly says, "Just leave me alone, leave him alone."

As she gets up and walks out of the club. Gambit sits back with plain look himself and says, "Yup, dis not one of Remy's better nights."


	9. Chapter 9

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 9: Breakfast

6:00 AM, despite the fact he only had three hours of sleep, Allan is wide awake and casually making his way to the Danger Room for his early morning sessions with the younger students. He carries a clip board in one hand and a large blue cup in the other.

His attire is much different than before, which was a loose tank top and basketball shorts. Now he sports a tight beater tank top and a pair of loose leather like black slacks that almost shine with a blue hint covered with a pair of dark seemingly blood red knee high boots that has sleek segmented chin guards of the same color. Allan walks towards the unique elevator that leads to the chambers underneath the mansion casually taking a sip of his drink while looking over the information on his clip board. As he steps into the elevator, he sees Rogue rushing over as she says, "Hold the elevator!"

Allan hold the door open for her as she trots in saying, "Thanks."

"Good morning." Allan remarks as takes another gulp of his drink.

The door closes and starts its' descent. Rogue looks at Allan and asks, "So, what time did you get in last night?"

Allan replies, "About three hours ago."

Rogue smiles and chuckles, "Ah can't believe you're wide awake right now."

Reading his clip board info, Allan says, "I really don't need to sleep, just a human habit I can't shake."

Rogue bites her lower lip and says, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

Allan glances at her mentioning, "Really? It seems the past few days you've been avoiding me, until last night. I kind of figured you've gotten over the novelty of having me around." he says with a grin.

"No, it's not that," Rogue quickly tells him.

Taking another sip of his drink, Allan says, "Look, I'd love to talk, but I have a class to teach today."

Rogue adds, "I know, it's my turn to assist you today." as she smiles at him.

Allan raises his eye brows and says, "Oh, well then, how about doing me favor and take attendance for me," handing her the clipboard as the elevator door slides open, "I'll be up here in the command center."

Allan steps out of the elevator walking to the command center as the door closes and continues to the main chamber floor. Rogue stares at the door as the elevator makes its' way down, feeling a bit rejected. She is starting to feel as though Allan is avoiding her now. Rogue takes a deep breathe as the elevator door opens. She walks quietly through the corridor the Danger Room entrance and waits as it slowly slide open. In the room the young students stretch and yawn while waiting for their session to begin. Rogue starts taking attendance calling out each name, Ray a.k.a. Beserker, Jamie a.k.a. Multiple, Amara a.k.a. Magma, and Jubilee. Rogue looks at the clip board for Allan's lesson plan and finds that his notes resemble a crazy looking treasure map. Random thoughts written down in different corners with arrows pointing and looping to other phrases and notes. She cracks a smile as she tries to piece together his plan. Rogue shakes her head in confusion as Allan's voice comes up on the speakers, "Alright peeps! Today is all about concentration. So let's cut the relaxation and get back to a bit of realization. So don't be fooled by what think is recreation, keep your mind on the job, or we will have a really bad confrontation. Now I'm kickin' it up notch so control your frustration while I soothe your souls with this bad ass station." as music blares throughout the Danger Room as it comes alive. Hard rock echoes around as the students cheer out. Different activities appear for each them to test their abilities as Rogue can't help but laugh backing out of the main chamber. She makes her up to the command center where Allan is keeping his eyes on the students while bobbing his head to the hard rocking beat. She smiles and says, "Tryin' to sound like a radio disc jockey?"

Allan keeps his eyes on the students and replies, "Just trying to make it fun for them."

Rogue steps up next to him and asks, "Well you do know why we train, right?"

"All to well, unfortunately," Allan says in plain tone.

She looks at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Allan just shakes his head keeping his eyes on the students below. Rogue nudges his left arm saying, "Hey, what'd you mean by that?"

With a frustrated expression, Allan looks at Rogue and remarks, "Alright, let me ask you this, Rogue. How do you define yourself? Where do you see yourself five or ten years from now?"

Rogue cracks a smile asking, "What kind of question is that?'

Allan stares at her saying, "A valid one. How about this, how long do you intend on letting your powers define who you are." as he points to her.

Rogue falls silent as Allan continues, "I'm trying to show these kids just because they were born with an ability blow crap up, they can choose not to. Not to say what your team is doing is wrong, far from that. Keep fighting for your rights, stay strong and believe, but do not forget to live."

Allan continues watching the students slowly compete their tasks as adds, "Guys like this Magneto, and that guy your team fought a while back, Apocalypse, are prime examples of those who let their powers define them. Crazy nut cases that all end up alone or dead."

He looks around nodding his head saying, "But at least here, you have a chance to fix that. You already know what you are, now it's time to find out who you are."

Rogue smiles as she leans up against the console. She sees he honestly believes in what he says and that makes him even more comfortable to be around. As the Danger Room session continues below, Rogue decides to change the subject, "So, you're in band huh?"

Allan replies, "Sort of. Not that we're recording or anything, we just like play."

Rogue adds, "And that girl, the blonde, she in the band, or does she just like to play too?"

Looking at her with a sarcastic smile, Allan remarks, "Allison is a friend from New York.

She is a bit of a flirt, but she's cool."

Rogue smiles to herself as she looks away saying, "Just a friend, huh? Well friends are good."

Allan turns his gaze back to the students as he asks, "So, what about you 'Gumbo'? Did he ask you out last night?"

Rogue quickly says, "No, we met up last night just before entering 'The Cubical'."

"I thought he was one of the bad guys, Rogue. I do recall he, his cat, and his boss are either trying to convert me, or kill me." Allan says plainly.

"We're not going out," Rogue mentions, "Ah mean we helped each other out, sort of. But it's kinda complicated." She says shrugging her shoulders.

Allan gazes at her and says, "I know the feeling."

She shares his gaze and smiles as she removes her left glove. She reaches over and lightly pinches Allan's nose with her bare fingers. She giggles a bit as Allan smiles and asks, "What was that for?"

She replies with a grin, "Just satisfyin' a curiousity, that's all."

Allan scoots a little closer to her as she leans in a bit closer to him. He asks, "And is that curiousity satisfied?"

Rogue playfully grins at him saying in a cute tone, "Maybe, although..."

Then door opens behind them as Ororo slowly walks in. She still uses a cane for support but she seems a bit more maneuverable. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to see how your classes are holding up, Allan" She remarks.

Allan quickly pulls up a rolling chair for her as he says, "Quite well, Ms. Munroe. Thanks for stopping by."

Ororo seats herself and smiles mentioning, "I must say, you do conduct very unique sessions."

She looks out into the Danger Room watching the students run through their exercises. Allan glances over at Rogue, who is still lean up on the console. She glances back biting her lower lip smiling at him. Allan remarks, "I'm, uh, I'm going to head down to to see how they are doing." as he walks out.

Ororo notices Rogue's playful smile at Allan as he leaves and says, "He's an intriguing young man, don't you think?"

Rogue is somewhat caught off guard by the question as she stumbles, "Hmm? Uh...yeah, he's alright, I guess."

Giving her a gentle like smile, Ororo stands back up slowly, bracing herself up with her cane. She places her hand on Rogue's shoulder and says, "Relax, Rogue, he is a very likable person. And I'm sure he thinks the same about you."

Rogue eyes widen as she watches Ororo slowly make her out of the command room. She looks back into the Danger Room watching as Allan high fives young Multiple for his achievement. She mumbles to herself, "Very, very likable."

Downtown, the Brotherhood wander the side shops trying to beat their recent boredem as noon approaches. Todd hops in his usual toad like manner as he remarks, "This really bites, yo! We ain't got no cash, and now Lance's ride gets towed. How long we gotta walk, my arms are killin' me."

Walking in almost lumbering manner next to Todd, Fred the largest of the group, stops to catch his breathe and leans up against a brick wall, "Todd's right guys," he adds, "this does bite. I can't take another step with out getting somethin' to eat."

Leading the pack, Lance stops and looks at them saying, "Will you two just suck it up, geez!" as he sighs out continuing, "Alright, empty your pockets, let's see what we can pull together."

They each dig into their pockets, and one by one show what they have. Todd pulls out a wad lint, Fred manages to scrounge up a single quarter, while Lance finds forty cents in a mixture of nickels and pennies. Standing with arms fold in frustration, Pietro darts, "This is pathetic, guys. We can't even pull together one dollar. We're so pathetic, even Tabitha is moving back with the X-Men."

Lance glares at Pietro, "That's not helping. Tell you what, why don't you use your super speed to get home and ask your sister if she could loan a few bucks, at least for bus fare."

Pietro replies in a concerned tone, "Me, ask Wanda for help? No way, she wouldn't help just so she would have the pleasure to watch me suffer."

Todd slouches in his crouch position, "Now what?"

Then a large wad of cash lands right in front of them. They look in disbelief as a bundle of twenty dollar bills sits before them, wrapped up with a single rubber band. Then sly voice says, "There's more of dat where dat came from, Mon Amis."

All four of them look up as Gambit casually approaches them with a grin. Lance steps up with two fists stating, "What do you want?"

Gambit just smiles at saying, "Just a little gift from Pietro's father."

"My father?" Pietro inquires, "He's still around?"

"He ne'er left, kiddo." Gambit replies, "And he got a proposition for yous."

He pulls out two more wads of twenties as he continues, "One little job, and you get de rest. Not a bad deal, no?"

Lance sighs out, "Who do you want us to break out this time? Or is it an armored truck you want us to knock off?"

Gambit shakes his head saying, "No, no, just deliver a message," as he reaches in his trench coat and pulls out a picture, "to dis fellow."

All four look at the photo as Todd remarks, "Hey that's the guy who gave Tabitha a ride home a while back."

Lance adds, "You want us to kill him? No way, man! Not happenin'! Plus I heard he was tough."

"No killin'," Gambit says with a smile, "just give him a message, and maybe rough him up a bit. Killin' ain't Gambit's style either." as he holds up the cash wads.

The Brotherhood all look at each other with depressed expressions. Then Lance says, "Ok, just one little job, then we're through with you, for good."

Gambit grins and gesture them to follow him.

Walking out the Danger Room main door, Ray comes out with his uniform emitting steam or smoke as he limps. He then leans up against the wall sliding down to his butt. He breathes out, "Man, who opened their mouth and told Mr. Paran that this was a piece of cake?" as he looks at the other sitting on the floor with him.

Amara and Jubilee, looking as though they have been through the ringer themselves, point at young Jamie with angered expressions. Jamie just innocently smiles back saying, "Um, sorry guys, but was fun."

Ray tries to swing at Jamie saying, "You're such a dork!" but due to his fatigue, misses and loses his balance flopping to the floor.

Jubilee remarks, "Didn't you hear his rhymn earlier? Now you got Rogue into it."

Amara glares at Jamie, "And you know she's not going to happy with us after she loses too."

Ray sits back up, "Are you kidding, I think she wants to lose. Especially to Mr. Paran."

Jamie adds, "Yup, she has the hots for him."

Jubilee sarcastically glares at Jamie, "What would you know about that kind of stuff."

"I wonder how she is doing in there anyway." Amara adds, "I think she absorbed some of my powers when I went down first."

Inside the Danger Room, the scenery of a desolate, abandoned urban world is slowly overwhelmed by the sound of explosions and collapsing building. A large ball of flames smashes through a wall melting the mortar and metal as it slowly dissipates revealing a smoldering crater of melted rubble. Allan steps around the crater grinning as he says, "Missed again, Rogue! You get very reckless you're flustered like that!"

Rogue comes lunging at him using Magma's borrowed powers igniting her body in burst of molten flames. She yells out as she dives at him, "Ah'll show you reckless!"

Allan leaps and twists over her as she hits the rubble, burning and melting the debri with heat glowing body. Allan lands like a cat on the edge of a crumbled wall into a crouched position. Rogue gets up quickly, and despite her glowing molten appearance, Allan can still see her face clearly. Allan smiles at her, "You know, you're kind of cute when this angry."

Rogue grits her teeth and launches a flame heated stream from her hands. Allan effortlessly jumps over her attack. Rogue heated blast hits the side of a crumbling abandoned building causing it collapse. Allan looks back at the damage and says, "Nice shot, I think you may a career in demolitions."

Rogue's heat glowing body slowly reverts back to her original form. She catches her breathe as she says, "Well…Ah haven't seen you do anythin' really that special. So what, you're strong, agile, and very tough. That's it?"

Allan grins at her and says, "Glad you asked, I can also generate, harness, metabolize, absorb, and redirect any form of energy." He looks behind him and continues, "Like the amount of energy it took to collapse that building, I can redirect that, like this."

Allan hold up his right fist at her, then he opens his hand dramatically. Rogue's eye widen in amazement as air and ground around Allan ripple violently in a shock wave that rapidly heads toward her. Before she can fully react, she is hit by the shock wave as though being swept away by an ocean under toe. Rogue is knocked back several feet into a pile rubble. She lays back with her eyes shut seemingly having the wind knocked out of her. Allan walks over to her through the debri field and leans down to her face. He talks to in a low soft tone, "I can do other things too, but I'll leave that, as a surprise for you.  
What you just felt is a small fraction of what I'm really capable of. So I may not be much older than you, but I have been doing this for a while, trust me."

Leaning over her, Allan continues, "So, are you out of juice now? How long can you hold on to Magma's powers?"

Rogue opens her eyes and grins at him as she replies, "Long enough to do this."

She pushes her hands against Allan at the same time reigniting her body. Then with quick burst of heat and flame, she blasts him in a bright wide column of molten fire into the air.

Allan arches through the air like fireball as crash through three crumbling buildings.

His flaming body hits the ground hard as he drags and digs a trench before coming to complete stop. As his body simmers from the heat, he notices hit tank top was burned off.

He lays there smiling as he catches his breathe mumbling to himself, "At least I kept my pants on this time."

Rogue runs over as Allan lays there with the wind knocked out him. She walk over and stands in front of him smiling, "So, still think Ah'm reckless, tough guy?"

Allan responds with a smile, "More than ever." As he chuckles and gesture with his left hand.

Rogue is suddenly shoved by the same shockwave force from behind causing her fall forward and land on Allan. He gazes into her eyes and says, "Wanna call this a draw?"

She smiles as she lays on him in the rubble and says, "No way, Ah kicked your butt."

"Fair enough," Allan replies, "So this makes us even?"

Rogue slowly sits up on him and removes her gloves saying, "Not really, you still owe me a 'thank you'."

Allan smiles at her and says, "Well, I'm broke."

She leans back down saying, "Ah think you can afford this," as she embraces him and pushes her lips against his kissing him passionately.

She runs her fingers though his jet black hair as they lay in the rubble, silently kissing. Rogue holds him tightly as he caresses her waist with both hands. As their lips slowly separate, their faces remain very close. Rogue and Allan look into each others eyes as Allan says in soft tone, "Whoa, thank you."

Rogue smiles and whispers, "You're welcome." as she caresses the sides of his face with her bare hands.

Out side the main chamber to the Danger Room, the four young students wait and relax on the seamless floor. They look at their watches and sigh out in frustration. Then the main chamber door slowly opens as they stand back up. Rogue walks out casually with a slight smile, fanning the sweat on her face with her right hand as she walk by. She enters the elevator as Allan is coming out of the main chamber. He looks at the students and says, "I think that will be all for today," then he turns his gaze at Rogue as the elevator door starts to close.

She gives him a bashful smile as the door closes. Allan looks at the students and says while he smiles and blushes, "So, anybody up for a smoothie, my treat?"


	10. Chapter 10

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 10: Day Off

After a quick parallel parking maneuver, Allan and four of the Xavier Institute students, Ray, Amara, Jubilee and Jamie arrive at an Empire Smoothie shop. The ideal spot for energy or protein beverage after a good work out. They each jump out from his shiny jeep and cheerfully scamper into establishment with eager thoughts of a freshly mixed smoothie. For Allan, having the day off from the Community Hall opened up a day for self expression. But unbeknownst to him, someone watches his every movement.

If there is one thing that troubles Magneto, is the feeling of be inferior to a single being.

A feeling he had to endure during the conflict against Apocalypse. The same feeling he felt when he was in the presence of Allan. He thinks to himself, _'Is this how regular humans see us? An enigma of life, misunderstood out of fear of inferiority?'_

Magneto sits in his classy sedan across the street, watching Allan purchase several smoothie beverages for his smiling students. This is the same person who laughed at his threats, and smiled in the face of his own possible death at the hands of Colosus, one of the most physically strongest mutants in the world. Allan has turned down every invitation Magneto has offered to join his Acolytes, all demands to reveal his powers and motives, and he has ignored all threats to leave town. And despite all of that, Allan parades around Bayville as though they never took place. Magneto thinks out again, _'He either is truly ignorant of my power, or he simply has no reason to fear me at all. But I must know for sure.'_

He continues watching as Allan and the four students walk out of the smoothie shop with their beverages and casually lean up on his jeep. Magneto then looks further up the street and spots the BrotherHood making their way over to Allan's jeep. "Begin recording, Gambit. Have the other Acolytes on stand by." He says on his cellular phone.

The cool sensation of a chocolate and banana mix smoothie is more than enough to set Allan's day right, but seeing the joy in the young students accompanying him gives him a sense of peace. Allan looks over at them and asks, "So, how are your smoothies?"

Ray brushes back his punk colored hair back as he gulps a sip of his smoothie, and says, "This is like, ritious, dude."

Amara and Jamie just nod their heads and smile while they both sip their smoothies through the straws. Jubilee remarks, "I love these. Do we get one these every time we do good in the Danger Room?"

Allan chuckles and asks, "Yeah, sure, define good."

Amara and Jubilee giggle as they glance at each other while Ray holds by his giggle with a tight lipped smile. Jamie expression becomes a plain innocent smile, as Allan give them a baffled look and asks, "Am I missing something here?"

Jubilee shares Ray's tight lipped smile as Amara speaks up, "Well, we kind of noticed, um, you and Rogue."

Allan looks at her with a slight grin and asks, "Me and Rogue…what?"

Amara takes another sip of her smoothie looking away in nervously. Ray speaks up and plainly says to them, "Come on guys, just say. Rogue is getting sweet with him."

Allan chuckles out, "Getting sweet, whoa, well, not that it's any of your businesses, but what've you noticed?"

The four students all kind of glance at each other with slight grins as Allan looks off to his left with a confused expression and says, "Well look at that, the circus must be in town."

The four students look also and see the Brotherhood standing a few cars away up the sidewalk glaring at them. Jubilee stands up quickly and says, "Uh oh, not good."

Allan asks, "Hey aren't those guys Tabitha's friends?" as he points.

Amara replies, "Kind of, but when they're dressed like that, it means trouble."

Rays adds, "Especially when they're looking at us like that."

Lance steps forward and points at Allan firmly saying, "Allan Paran, we gotta message for you from Magneto."

Allan looks at the tall teen pointing at him. He is dressed in a somewhat black body suit with stone gray accenting padding and a dome like see thru helmet. Allan glancse at the other three behind Lance and smirks. Todd's outfit is almost similar, with the exception of the color green instead of black and with out the dome like helmet Lance wears. The flashiest one with his arms folded, Pietro, is donned in blue outfit accented with a lighter blue lightning strip down the center , also brandishing padding, but a silverfish white color. Fred, the largest standing behind the rest of the brotherhood, wears probably the simplest outfit, a pair of boots over dark green slacks and a matching vest covering a tank top that barely fits on his overly obese body. Allan sighs out, "Magneto huh. On my day off too. Figures." He looks back at the students, "Ray, can you drive?"he asks.

Ray stutters out, "Uh...yeah...but I only got my learners permit."

Nodding his head and standing up, Allan tells him, "That'll have to do. Get back to the mansion and tell the Professor what's going down."

Jamie asks nervously, "And what's gonna go down?"

Allan smiles at Jamie and says, "Don't worry about it, kiddo."

Jubilee remarks, "No way, we're not gonna leave you here alone with these losers."

"No people, listen to me," Allan says sternly, 'They're after me, not you. My first concern is your safety, my second concern is not getting my shirt dirty." As he smiles at them. "Now scoot, get home and leave this to me."

The four students relunctantly get in Allan's jeep as says to them, "I'll be fine, and don't look back."

They pull out quickly and turn the corner as Ray drives them home. Allan turns to face the Brotherhood standing his ground. He looks at Lance and says, "So what does Magneto want this time? What is he afraid to tell me in person?"

Lance raises his hands and says, "First it's time to introduce to you who the real bad boys of Bayville are!" as his eye roll slightly back. Lance concentrates and gestures his hands at the ground. A massive shock wave erupts away from him and envelopes Allan as she sidewalk and pavement crack and explode around him violently. People on the streets run in terror away from the action as the sound of car alarms and broken glass echo out in the street. Lance says, "They call me Avalanche, catch my drift?"

Allan just looks at him with a stern glare. Despite the shaking and terrain damage around him, Allan remains on his feet. Then a quick blur and gust of wind kicks up around as well as Pietro suddenly appears in front of him, beside him, then suddenly bombards Allan with junks of hand sized rumble thrown at a high rate of speed. The chunks just smack up against Allan and shatter. Then Pietro, in a blur of speed stops and stands next to Avalanche with a cocky grin on his face. Piertro says, "You can call me Quick Silver, that's if you're fast enough, loser."

Looking both of them, Allan shakes his head in disappointment. Then Todd leaps out over and around him in his frog like manner. Allan takes quick glance at his agile movements as Todd says, "Call me Toad, yo! And here's mud in your eye!" as he spits a wad of green slimy substance out of his mouth.

Allan quickly blocks the slime with his right hand, but it just globs over and sticks to his hand like snott. Allan looks at the slime in discust as it hangs and slowly drips to the rubble riddled sidewalk. Then Fred says, "Heard you're tough, let's see if you're tougher than the Blob!"

Allan looks up and sees Fred leaping out over him. He manages to bring his hands up but Fred let's gravity pull him down as he lands and crashes on top of Allan like meteor hitting the ground. The sound of cracking and smashing cement shatters the glass of shops around the street. Quicksilver and Avalanche start chuckling as Toad remarks, "Yo man, that was the easiest doe we ever made."

Quicksilver adds, "I can't believe, my father is worked up about this guy. Even Tabitha thought he was a hottie."

Avalanche replies, "Well, he ain't all hot now, right Blob?"

Laying on his stomach where he landed, Blob chuckles out, "Yeah, he wasn't so tough."

Then the ground beneath Blob starts to rumble a bit. Blob says, "Hey what's up?"

He gasps out then yipes out in pain, "OWW! Hey! WHOA!"

Blob is lifted like a car in workshop. His large body raises out of the ground rapidly as Allan appears under him, holding him up with both arms stretched over his head. With a very much pissed off look, Allan spits up some rubble from his mouth and says, "Now that we've introduced ourselves…" as he lift Blob even higher.

Allan looks at the other Brotherhood member and says, "You dropped this?" as he throws Blob at them in a high arc.

The other three scatter away as Blob comes crashing by them, being thrown like a rag doll. With surprised expression, they look at Blob, who is slowly getting his bearings, then turn their heads at Allan. Looking back at them, and dusting his now tattered attire, Allan asks, "So, what did you have tell me, Avalanche?"

The Brotherhood stare at Allan with concern as he slowly advances towards them.

Ray barely misses the opening gate at the Xavier Institute as it opens. He speeds through and brings Allan's jeep to a skreetching halt out in front of the main house. All four of them rush inside yelling, "Professor, anyone, we need help!"

Charles come rolling out on his wheel chair and says, "Students, please remain calm. I am aware of the situation." as they all look at him in confusion.

Charles smiles at them and turns around as Scott comes down the stairs dressed in his uniform. Charles tells him, "Cyclops, take your team and back him up. I feel that Allan is holding his own, but he is also dividing his time to save the lives of the citizens endangered by the Brotherhood's recklessness."

Cyclops give Charles a nod and taps his communicator saying, "X-Men, let's move." as he turns and runs to the elevator.

The young students look at Charles with concern. Amara asks, "How did you know Mr. Paran was in trouble, Professor?"

Charles replies, "Alan's unique gifts grant him a certain level of telepathy. Similar to my own, but very unique in nature. It was his genuine concern for your well beings that allowed me to hear his thoughts."

Ray looks down in disappointment, "We shouldn't have left him, Professor."

"I understand how you feel, Ray," Charles adds, "But you did what you were told, and you are now safe. That was Allan's first and foremost priority."

Charles comforts them with his smile and gentle tone as he watches them walk into one of the recreation rooms silently.

Smashing face first into the hard pavement, Blob slumps down like a sack of potatoes knocked out. Avalanche looks at his large unconscious friend, the looks up at Allan, who glares at him with a stone cold face. Allan says in a loud voice, "I read your files back in the Institute, Lance. All of you are pretty much high school drop outs, or will be at some point. You even tried being an X-Man, and you could've made it too."

Avalanche glare at Allan grunting out, "What do you know!" as he dramatically raises his hands causing another shockwave towards Allan.

The ground violently rips in half as the tears toward at Allan. Hold out his left hand palm down with is fingers curled under, Allan stops the shockwave dead. Avalanche, already out of breathe with his uniform heavily tattered and torn, looks in horror as Allan twists his left palm upward and literally pulls the energy causing his shockwave out of the ground. The energy is a rippling ball of titanic forces warping the visible light around it as it hovers over Allan's left hand. Glaring back at Avalanche, Allan says, "This fight is over Lance, live and learn from it."

Avalanche grits his teeth and yells out, "KISS OFF MAN!" as he raises his hands once more causing a large quake shaking the nearby buildings.

Allan closes his eyes and turns his left palm toward Avalanche. With a quick gesture of his fingers, he sends the ball of rippling energy at a blinding speed at the enraged Avalanche. It collides with him directly sending him flying back and dissipating his current shock wave. Avalanche's limp body is flung almost fifty feet back before crashing down on rubble covered pavement. The sound of cracking is heard as the returning shock wave breaks some of his ribs knocking unconscious as well.

Toad hops down to check on Avalanche, but unsure on what to do. He looks back at Allan with fear in his eyes as he says, "Please, d..don't kill me man! We only needed the money!" as he stumbles over Avalanche 's limp leg.

Allan's glare turns into a look of pitty hearing Toad whimper in that manner. He closes his eyes again and says, "He's not dead Todd. And I'm not going to kill you."

Feeling a gust of wind blow by him, Allan opens his eyes quickly and darts his right hand out to the side. In a blink of an eye, Allan holds Quicksilver by his neck holding him off the ground. Quicksilver tries kicking his legs to run, but instead kicks up dust and debri with his super fast moving legs. He gags as Allan holds him firm with Toad watching in fear from the ground. Allan turns and looks at Quicksilver saying, "So, you're magneto's kid. Same hair color and arrogance."

Quicksilver struggles, but to no end. Allan's grip is too strong, and is slowly getting tighter. Allan asks in a harsh tone, "Would your father knowingly put you in danger? Is he that arrogant to see that this fight was over before it began?"

Then Allan hears a female voice echo from behind him, "Let him go!"

He turns to look and sees a punk looking girl decked out in red attire. Her eyes glare with anger as she says, "I said, let him go!"

Quicksilver hangs from Allan's grip as he groans out, "Wanda…run."

Allan drops Quicksilver, who falls limp to the pavement out of breathe. Wanda looks at Allan even more enraged and yells out. Allan watches her gesture her arms outward causing a energy wave to radiate from her body. Glass from nearby building shatter, light poles still standing warp and bend as any car that hasn't been demolished in the battle explode near him. As the wave of destruction approaches him, Allan holds up his left hand again seemingly stops the wave, as though physically holding it back. Wanda let's her rage charge her some more as she puts more energy into the attack. Allan holds against the wave, but id slowly pushed back. He looks around at the damage she is causing with a concerned look. Behind Allan, Quicksilver balls up and covers his head to protect himself. Allan looks at Wanda with a sad expression as he mutters out in a low tone, "Please…don't make me do this."

Quicksilver looks up and sees Allan's eyes begin to glow in an intense red. Allan grits his teeth and tightens his left fist. The sound of his knuckles cracking sends shivers down Quicksilver's back as Allan yells out in an echoing sounding voice, "SIT DOWN!"

Then a bright pulsating energy wave flashes out of Allan's left fist overwhelming Wanda's power and somewhat deflecting it back at her. The pulse lets out a sound like an after hum of a large bell being hit very hard. The light washes over everything in sight, but is more focused on Wanda, who is hit like some invisible force had smacked her face. She stands there for a bit, then wobbles in place before collapsing backwards. A distant echoing sound of a thundering boom can be heard all over the city. Allan's eyes remain glowing bright red as he looks back at Quicksilver, who cowards away from him. Then from behind in a violent charge, Colossus rams Allan like freight train. Although being hit from behind has forced Allan to jolt forward, he manages to twist extremely fast and as Colossus is also moving in the same direction, he swings his right fist upward in an upper cutting punch. The blow nails Colossus directly under his chin, causing a loud pinging sound as Allan's fist lands solid, redirecting his forward motion up into the sky. Allan continues his twisting motion and spins like a whirlwind horizontally then lands on the balls of his feet sliding backwards. Colossus come crashing down back down crushing the pavement with his solid organic steel body. Allan, with his eyes still glowing reaches down fast and grabs him by his neck and yells out, "You persistent bastard! What do you what from me!" as he pulls Colossus out of the rubble rapidly. Colossus fights back against Allan's pull but is slammed again into the cement face first. He grunts out as Allan begins to hammer him with his left fist on his head over and over again. With each blow, the ground shakes sending Colossus deeper and deeper into the ground. Allan ceases his violent assault and stands over Colossus, who fall unconscious reverting from his steel form to flesh. Allan stands there searing with anger as he looks at the Brotherhood who lay scared and broken. His glowing red eyes slowly dim showing his tears as he yells out, "What's keeping the rest of you, huh? I know you're watching, Magneto! Is this what you wanted?" as he falls to his knees with tears running down his face, " Do you realize what you've done!" Allan screams out.

On his knees, Allan silently sobs and mutters out in a low tone voice, "I didn't want this to happen, I'm so sorry, Oh God I'm so sorry." as he looks over at the Brotherhood, who lay either unconscious or injuried.

The X-Jet hovers over scene and quickly lands further up the street. Cyclops and the other X-Men come running down the street and immediately start checking the injured. Rogue, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler move over to Allan, who doesn't acknowlegde them as he kneels there with a sad blank expression on his face. They help him onto his feet and brace him up under each arm. Kitty looks at him and with a cincerned tone asks, "Mr. Paran, are you hurt? Are you ok?"

Allan remaisn silent as they walk him to the jet. Nightcrawler glances back as he helps walk Allan and says, "Whoa man, you really kicked their collective butts."

Allan glimpses at Nightcrawler and replies in a low tone, "No, I made a mistake."

Rogue notices tears run down Allan's cheeks as his expression becomes even sadder. She asks, "Allan, what's wrong?" as they get him into the jet.

"I need to see the professor." Allan answers as he looks at her with his tear filled eyes.

The sound of sirens and horns echo in the distance. Cyclops orders, "Alright, let's get them all to the jet and clear out, now!"


	11. Chapter 11

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 11: Obscured

Magneto sits in his private office chamber alone in the darkness. The room is cold and completely metal with only a video monitor providing the light. The images on the monitor is looped showing a single scene from the Brotherhood's battle with Allan, thirty seconds of footage, played back over and over again. Magneto sits on his chair leaning over with his hands balled up pressed against his lips. He glances at the monitor then shuts his eyes tightly thinking to himself, _'What is the matter with me? Am I that obsessed to endanger my own children? Peitro and Wanda may have been killed in that battle, had Allan not held back. Why is that young man my enemy? He has turned down my offers to join my cause, and has shown resilience to my influences. Why do I persist?'_

He looks at the monitor as plays back the scene of Allan holding back Wanda's wave of destruction, then deflecting it back at her in bright brilliant burst. Magneto then turns his attention to power grid gauges. Allan's energy level spikes off the grid's charts the moment of the burst. _'No, this will end as of now. He was not a threat to me until I ordered my Acolytes to attack him. I've endangered too many people with this strange quest to learn more about him.' _Suddenly, Magneto's hand begin shaking, he grabs his head as his breathing becomes erratic falling to his knees sliding from his chair. Gripping his hair with his eyes open, Magneto erratically pants out, "N…No…cannot…stop…things…in motion." As he seems to struggle, "Urged…him to act…now…I must."

Magneto breathes out heavily with his eyes nearly watering. He stands up right with a determined stare and activates the intercom, "Gambit, increase your surveillance at the Xavier Institute. I want to know all that transpires behind those walls. Send Sabertooth and Pyro to retrieve Colossus from the police maximum holding facility. And locate Mastermind, I will require his talents." as a single tear runs down his face.

Deep beneath the Xavier Institute, the Brotherhood lay in the infirmary recovering from their ordeal with Allan. Hank McCoy walks his rounds checking each of them thoroughly and treating their wounds. Todd, Pietro and Wanda suffered the least amount of injuries only sustaining a few minor cuts and bruises. Wanda how ever lies in her bed with a ice pack on her forehead and a mean glare for her brother Pietro as she says, "That is the last time I save your scrawny butt, Pietro."

He smiles back at his sister and says, "I do appreciate you saving my scrawny butt though."

Todd speaks up, "But what about them, man?" as he points to Lance and Fred, who suffered the most injuries out all of them.

Fred lies back in his infirmary bed with his right arm wrapped up in a sling, his large head supported up by a thick neck brace, and hi left eye bandaged up with a hint of blood showing through. He lies there quietly as Kitty sits by Lance holding his hand. Lance at times squeezes her hand and groans out as he feels the sharp pain of his broken ribs when ever he tries to take deep breaths. Most of his upper body is encased in metal supported torso brace to keep him still. Bandages cover a good part of his face and arms due to the heavy lacerations he endured. Kitty smiles at him and caresses his hand lightly. Lance tries to smile back but instead groans out as the sharp pain stabs at him again. Kitty is almost brought to tears as she watches Lance in so much pain. Standing guard at the infirmary entrance, Iceman smirks and says, "You guys picked a fight with wrong dude."

Kitty gets anger and glares at him saying, "Shut up Bobby! Can't see there in enough pain?"

Iceman leans up against the wall and sighs out in frustration.

Just down the hall, in the main briefing room, Allan sits leaning over with his head hanging as Charles sits in his wheel chair across from him. Looking at Allan, Charles says, "You cannot blame yourself, Allan. You were attacked, there was nothing that could have been done."

Allan replies, "Yeah there was, I could have tried harder not to lose control. I could've let them beat me, not like I can't take it. I could've ran and save myself the trouble. I don't know why I didn't try either one. Ego maybe, I don't know. But I was weak. Now there's a price to be paid for my weakness."

Charles move up and places his hand on Allan's shoulder saying, "Despite all our great gifts, Allan, we are still merely human, prone to mistakes."

Nodding with his eyes still looking down, Allan remarks, "True, but the people around me have more to lose whenever I make that mistake."

"What will you do now Allan?" Charles asks softly.

Allan sighs and looks up s he responds, "I don't know, maybe I should leave. Until I know for sure you and yours are safe, who knows."

Charles's expression saddens as he asks, "I am sure you have been told, running will not solve your problems. What ever the influence that guides your life has led you here. Do not give up on this so soon."

Hank walks in wearing a white doctor's coat carrying a clip board with medical info on the Brotherhood. Allan stands up and asks, "Are they gonna be alright, Mr. McCoy?"

Hank glances at his clip board and sighs out saying, "For the most part. However the wounds that were inflicted on Fred and Lance are bit more severe. Fred may end up losing an eye, and Lance may be suffering some slight internal bleeding."

Allan rubs his forehead and tells Hank, "Maybe there is something I can do."

"You don't have to Allan." Charles urgently says.

Glancing back at Charles with a smile, Allan replies, "It's ok Professor, as they say in the movies, 'My cover's been blown'. 'Time to face the music'."

Allan walk into the main infirmary room casually. Todd sees him and quickly leaps behind his bed saying, "Whoa! Heads up guys!"

The Brotherhood all look at him with a mixture fear, anger and awe. Allan takes a deep breath as Wanda darts out, "What're you doing here!"

Pietro sarcastically adds, "Yeah, you've proven how superior you are to us. Now what?"

Hiding behind his bed, Todd says, "Uh guys, let's not anger the dude who just tore us a new one."

"I came here," Allan says in a plain tone, "to say I'm sorry for what happened."

Lance grits his teeth and groans in pain as he says, "What're you sorry about, we attacked you."

Allan nods his head, "True, and I personally believe nobody is above a butt whooping. But with me fighting back the way I did, I made things a lot worse than you may perceive. So I'm trying to fix one mistake at time, starting with you guys and girl." as he gesture to Wanda.

She looks at him sarcastically and asks, "You're some kind of doctor too?"

Allan replies, "No, but I can do this."

He stands in the dead center of the room as they all watch him carefully. Allan holds his hands in front of his chest, palms apart but facing each other. He closes his eyes as a small sparkle of light appears between his hands. It slowly grows and gets brighter as he slowly moves his palms apart. The light takes the form of a bright four corner star that lights the room completely. The light is extremely bright but does not blind anyone in the room. The members of the Brotherhood feel a tingling sensation around and within them. Cool yet comforting at the same time warm and soothing. Kitty and Bobby watch in amazement as the light washes over all of them. They look at Allan who is surrounded by a halo of angelic light with his eyes still closed, holding his hand parallel in front of his chest. Rings of light emit from him radiating over everyone in the room giving the sensation of warm light traveling through them as it passes. Then Allan opens his eyes as the light dissipates into his hands. He looks around rubbing his hands lightly and asks, "How do you feel now?"

Lance takes a deep breath and says, "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore." as he smiles.

Removing his bandages, Fred says, "My eye, it's fixed! And my arm ain't broke any more!"

They all look themselves over and realize their cuts and bruises are gone. Even Wanda's major head ache vanished, as though they never suffered any injuries at all. Bobby says, "Hey wow, he even got rid of that nasty zit on forehead!"

The Brotherhood members sit up in their beds in amazement looking at each other and themselves. Allan nods his head and turns to walk out. Kitty removes Lance's torso brace quickly saying, "This can't be, like, real. Can it?" as she looks at Allan.

Lance's ribs have been set correctly and mended perfectly. Hank looks at Allan and says, "You never said anything about performing miracles as one of your gifts." as he smiles at him.

Allan places his hand on Hank's shoulder telling him, "Make sure they stay in bed for at least a day. The energy that spread over them will cause a bit of disorientation. More like a long head rush. I'll be back soon as I can." as he walk down the seamless hallway.

Lance looks at his friends and then at Kitty innocently saying, "He didn't stick around for us to thank him, or even apologize."

Kitty kisses lance on the forehead and quickly runs out after Allan. Out by the main elevator Kitty calls out to him, "Mr. Paran, that was like, so amazing. How did you do that?" she asks.

While he waist for the elevator to arrive he replies, "Oh I don't know, redirecting certain energies to entice healing, rearranging the perception of time to... you know, it's complicated. Let's just say, it's easier done, than said." as he grins.

"Well," she adds, "You're a lot more powerful then we all thought."

Allan lightly nods his head a bit and says, "It does have its' perks. But being this powerful isn't all what it's cracked up to be" as he looks at Kitty with a slight grin.

The elevator opens and Allan enters turning around saying, "If anyone is looking for, I'll be out taking a long walk. I need to get some fresh air." As the elevator door closes and start its way up.

Scott rushes out of the bathroom brushing his hair back quickly and makes his way to Jean's door. He knocks in a quick rhythm saying, "Jean, we gotta go. The movie starts in less then an hour."

Jeans opens her door smiling and replying, "Sorry about that, I was just adding some finishing touches to my last canvas."

Smiling at her as he chuckles, Scott adds, "You and those paintings, Jean."

She shares his smile and remarks, "Don't laugh, or I'll have you pose nude for one of my pieces." As she grins playfully pointing to her head.

Scott innocently smiles back at her saying, "So, how about that movie?"

Jean giggles and grabs his arm as they walk out toward the front. They walk to his car as Jean looks up at the sky. She says, "Look at the clouds, forecast never said anything about rain tonight."

They both get into Scott's convertible and speed off into the night. Despite the overcast this hot summer night, the air is seemingly cool as Scott and Jean smile at each other driving down the road. Scott suddenly says, "Hey look, is that Mr. Paran walking?"

Jean peers ahead and replies, "It sure is, why's he walking?"

Scott pulls his car up to Allan, who greets them with wave and smile. He remarks, "Good evening cute couple!" as he grins.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Paran?" Scotts asks, "Why are you walking up this way?"

Allan glances in both directions and says, "Just wanted to walk for a bit, I think better when I'm moving about."

Jean adds, "Well, it could be dangerous. I mean, you could be attacked again."

"Then it's a good thing I'm out walking," Allan replies, "Wouldn't want to be attacked while I'm in the mansion. That'd suck for everybody else." He says with a smile.

Scott asks, "Do want us to give a lift somewhere? We're kind of heading in the same direction."

"I'm cool Scott," Allan says gesturing with his hands, "Besides, this looks like date, so I wouldn't want to cramp your style, bro."

Jean smiles at Scott as he asks, "Are you sure?"

Allan smiles and chuckles out, "You better get going and have fun before I pick your car up and throw you to the mall. Go on, have a good time!"

Jean giggles and asks, "You can do that?"

Smirking at both of them with a smile Allan replies, "You wanna try me? Get going you two!" as he chuckles again.

Jeans smiles and waves as Scott says, "We'll catch you later, Mr. Paran."

Allan shakes his head and watches them drive off down the road. He keep casually walking down the side of the road. Every few feet, he would hear a distant 'poofing' sound, and would stop to look in that direction with a sarcastic grin. Then he would just turn and keep walking. A little further in the trees on the side of the road. Kurt and young Jamie try their best not to seen or heard as they follow Allan up the road. Kurt would teleport both of them just ahead of him in the woods so not to be seen. Jamie lightly coughs as he accidentally inhales the smoke from Kurt teleporting. Kurt quietly whispers, "shshshsh, dude, he could have heard you." as peeks through the trees watching for Allan.

Kurt continues quietly, "Yo, vhy are ve shadowing him anyway?"

Jamie whispers, "Like I said, I got this theory that Mr. Paran is some kind of ultra cool butt kickin' super hero at night. He always goes out late at night, and sometimes he comes back with a limp or whatever. I bet he's heading to his 'batcave' or something."

Kurt sarcastically looks at Jamie and whispers, "That sounds so stupid, I'm going home."

Jamie quickly grabs Kurt's arm and quietly says, "Wait, look." as he points.

Kurt looks and sees Allan had stopped and is facing the other tree line across the road. He moves side to side as though looking for something. Jamie and Kurt glance at each other with baffled expressions as Jamie asks, "What do you think he's looking at?"

Allan continues to peer through the neighboring woods and even starts to make his way in as.Kurt looks at Jamie and quietly replies, "I'm not sure, man. But whatever it is, it got his full attention."

The tree line across the street shudders ominously as the shadows seem the sway and move with the sound. Allan glances behind him and smiles toward Jamie and Kurt, then leaps into the dark shadowy woods across the street disappearing into the night. Jamie quickly says, "He saw us!"

Kurt expression becomes concerned as he says, "That vas very veird, yo." As he teleports he and Jamie back to the mansion front steps.

They both head inside running into Kitty and Rogue talking in the hall. Kurt approaches them, "Yo, something is up with Allan."

Kitty giggles as Rogue turns and glare at him saying, "Were you following him? He said he wanted to be alone, Kurt."

Kurt step back and says, "Vell, it vas Jamie's idea."

Rogue stares at Jamie who just smile all innocent like. Kurt continues, "No but listen, something is happening."

Jamie adds, "Yeah, it has to do with what Mr. Paran does late nights."

Rogue rolls her eyes and sighs out, "Ah could've told you that. He plays in band to make some extra cash."

Kitty grins at Rogue, "And how would you know about that?" she asks as she giggles.

Kurt interupts, "Vell, unless his band is playing in the woods tonight, something weird is going down. I say we check this out."

Hoping up and down all cutesy like, Kitty says, "oooh, conspiracy, let's go!"

Rogue replies, "No way guys, Allan would be really mad if he found out we followed him."

Kitty leans over to Rogue and playfully asks, "Oh come on, don't you want to see what your man really does at night?"

Leaning away from Kitty, Rogue darts out, "He ain't my man!"

Jamie replies in a low tone, "Not yet anyway." as he and Kurt try to hide their smiles.

Rogue glares at Jamie as she says, "Alright fine, let's go. But Jamie stays."

"Hey this was my idea." Jamie replies.

"And Ah'm takin' charge, gotta problem with that?" Rogue says with a mean stare.

Jamie smiles innocently again and backs off slowly. Rogue looks at Kurt and says, "Ok Kurt take us there."

Kurt places his three fingered hands on Kitty and Rogue's shoulders and teleports all three of them out of the hall. Jamie remarks, "Man, I hate being the youngest!"

Rogue, Kitty and Kurt materialize on the side of the road where Kurt last saw Allan. Kurt says quietly, "He vent in this vay." As he gesture and slowly moves into the dark woods.

Kitty whispers, "Uh guys, maybe we should've brought like, flash lights."

Kurt quietly replies, "He vould see us coming in an instant. Let your eyes adjust to the darkness and walk slow."

Rogue whispers out, "Adjust to what? There's an overcast, and the streetlight barely hits anythin'."

"Shshsh," Kurt adds, "Just hold on to me and vatch you step."

They trudge through the dark woods for a few minutes slowly trying not to make a sound.

Kitty looks back and says, "Guys, I can't see the road anymore."

Rogue replies, "Great, now we're lost."

"No ve're not, just follow me, I think I here something ahead." Kurt remarks.

Kitty stumbles and trips into Rogue who in turn falls on Kurt. The chain reaction sends all three of them sliding down a slight hill of leaves through the woods. As they slide and lightly hit the bottom, Rogue slowly stands back up saying, "This is so stupid, what if my shirt tore, you two would be out cold and Ah'd have to carry ya both up that hill, in the dark."

Kitty says in a scared tone, "Um maybe we should really turn back, Kurt."

Kurt replies, "Nein, just a little bit further, come on."

Rogue adds, "Kurt, Ah think Kitty is right, we can't see a dang thing like this. Do you even know how far we've gone?"

"Just another minute," Kurt says, "Then we'll leave, ok."

All three slowly feel their way up the next rounding hill, letting their eyes focus on whatever light is available. As they gradually reach the crest of the wooded hill top, that a hint of light barely shining through the trees. The closer they get, the light gets a bit brighter, and a bit hazy as well. A loud cracking sound echoes just ahead, as though a tree was just split in half. Just then the haze of light gets even brighter as it flashes with the sound that tears through the air loudly. With the woods now illuminated all around them, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty duck quickly. With his agile body, Kurt make his way to the top of the hill remaining as low as he can. Kitty cries out, "Kurt wait!" as she and Rogue do their best to follow him.

Reaching the top of the wooded hill, the three X-Men look over to other side and are stunned to what they see. Near the bottom of the ravine like clearing in the woods, they see two strange looking creatures standing in front of Allan. They watch carefully behind the cover trees trying to understand what is going on. The creatures are very large and beastly, but do not seem to be threatening. As a matter of fact they see that Allan is actually have a somewhat, casual conversation with them. Though they can't hear anything do to the white washing sound the emitting light is giving off, Allan's behavior shows that he is no real danger. However the two creatures talking with Allan have a haunting appearance. Both creatures are about the same size, and tower over Allan by at least seven feet. One glows intensely, emitting the light that now illuminates the trees around them. The other is cover head to toe in thick bulking amber colored armor that shines and reflects the light given off by the other creature. Kurt's eyes widen in excitement as he whispers out to the girls, "Look at that, those things look cool!"

Kitty shushes him and looks on with also wide eyes, but with fear behind them. Rogue remains silent as she watches Allan. They see him gesture with his hands continuing to casually talk to them. Then much to their surprise, they see Allan start laughing and slaps the armored creature on the side of it's arm. Both creatures also appear to be chuckling as they slowly back away from him. The armored creature waves and leaps into the air. The ground thumps loudly and jolts as it kicks it's legs sending it soaring our and over the trees into the night sky. The glowing creature reaches out with it's abnormally large clawed hand and shakes Allan's hand. Then it dramatically sprouts a pair of angelic wings from it's back. But before it starts flapping the wings, the creature points up the three X-Men watching from the hill top. Allan turns and looks up with a plain expression as Kitty spurts out, "Uh oh." as she notices they've been seen..

Rogue taps Kurt's arm and says, "Let's get outta here, now."

Just then, the creature flaps it's wings and also soars into the night sky gaining altitude rapidly, then finally disappearing behind the over casting shadows. The woods go dark almost instantly after the creatures departure, blinding the three lost teens. Kitty says in a frustrated tone, "Oh great , now what."

Kurt replies, "Simple, I just teleport us out by the road. Everyone hang on." as he teleports them to the side of the road just outside the woods.

He smiles and says, "See, ve vere not lost for second. I knew exactly vhat I vas doing."

Kitty looks around and says, "If that's true then where's Rogue?"

They both dart their heads around looking for her, then slowly turn and look back into the darks woods, with concern on their faces. Kitty says, "You should teleport back in and get her, Kurt. " as she backs up.

Kurt looks into the dark woods and gulps in hesitation..

Rogue struggles with all her might, but she is held off her feet in a light bear hug. A warm hand covers her mouth preventing her from screaming. She kicks and squirms, and even tries to bite the hand over mouth, when she realizes that her mouth is being held by a bare hand. A voice says to her gently, "Will you stop struggling, you're only gonna hurt yourself."

She is let go suddenly and she quickly turns around bringing her right knee up clocking the person behind her in between the legs. The person gasps out and grunts in pain. Then with a light flash in the air, a glowing round orb manifests over them shine a little light in the spot. Rogue glances down and see Allan down on one knee, with one hand in his crotch, the other hand gesture to the glowing orb. She yells at him, "What're doin' sneakin' up on me like that?"

Allan slowly stands back up and replies, "Look who's sneaking. What are you doing out here anyways?"

Rogue point at him saying, "That's what I was gonna ask you. What were those things?"

Shaking his, Allan responds, "It's really none of your business. And those 'things' as you call them, happen to be some very close friends of mine from out of town."

"Some weird looking friends ya got." Rogue remarks.

Allan gives her a baffled glare saying, "Look who's talking." He points to the sky and adds, "You know, where those two are from, they are considered very beautiful women."

Rogue's eyes widen, "Those two were girls?"

"Hey, hey wait a minute," Allan says waving his hands, "why are you guys following me? And why did you knee me in my nuts?"

She replies, "Well Ah don't like bein' grabbed like that from behind, serves you right. Besides, aren't ya like indestructible or somethin'?"

Allan gives her a blank stare saying, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean pain free."

They hear distant 'poofing' sounds in the woods followed by Kurt's voice calling out for Rogue. Allan smirks at her as Rogue rolls her eyes yelling out, "Ah'm alright Kurt, just wait out by the road."

Kurt and Kitty stand on the side of the road peering into the dark woods. They see a glowing orb float through the trees lighting the way as Allan and Rogue come trudging slowly through the brush. As they make their way out, Kitty and Kurt hear their argument echo out of the woods. "Yes, I do have a lot of friends, who happen to also be girls, is that a crime to you or something?" Allan remarks.

Rogue sarcastically says, "Like Ah really care what you do."

Allan says, "Well you keep coming back to that stupid question when you haven't even answered mine. Why are you following me?"

She stubbornly looks the other way and says, "You keep askin' that question like you got somethin' to hide."

They both step out of the brush towards Kitty and Kurt. Kitty says, "We are really sorry for following you , Allan. Um…I guess…"

Kurt adds, "Ve thought you might have been in trouble."

Allan sighs out looking at them, he shakes his head and remarks, "Look, I appreciate your concerns. I know things have been a bit crazy the last few days, but I can take care of myself. And I would very much like for you to respect my privacy next time."

Kurt and Kitty nod as Rogue just turns and starts walking back toward the mansion saying, "Whatever."

Allan pokes at the glowing orb and dissipates the light as he follows the three back to the mansion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creds:

I did a little re-editing, wasn't really feeling what I had before.I'm trying to build a world with words, not as easy as it seems. But it sure is fun!

later


	12. Chapter 12

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 12: Chances

After another session in the Danger Room, Allan and the younger students head back up stares for some breakfast. They all sit around the kitchen helping themselves to what ever suites their fancy. Allan sits down and turns on the morning news. He waits for the traffic report but is instead watching live footage of workers cleaning up the damage caused by his battle with the Brotherhood. The younger students get quiet and look at each other as Amara, speak up, "Um, Mr. Paran, we just want to say that we're sorry for not being there to help you."

Allan looks at them while drinking his orange juice. He wipes his mouth and asks, "Help me where? Oh that?" as he points to the TV news. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Ray adds, "But if we stayed, we could've helped you."

Sitting back in his chair, Allan says, "And things could've gotten a lot worse. Believe me, it wasn't pretty or fun, it never is. You did what I told you to do, and I thank you for that."

Jamie sits up in his chair and asks Allan, "So, where did learn all those cool moves? Were you trained in some ancient warrior temple in China?"

Allan chuckles and replies, "You know, you watch too many movies, but you're not that far from the truth." He gets up and stretches as he continues, "I got to be at the Community Hall in about two hours. I owe you guys smoothies later on today, cool?"

They all smile as they watch Allan walk out of the kitchen. Jamie grins at all them and says, "See, I told you he was some kind of Kung Fu master."

Ray replies, "You thought he was a super hero, Jamie, shut up."

Rogue walks down the hall heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. She looks up and sees Allan coming up the hallway heading to his room. He smiles at her as she gives him a sarcastic smirk. Allan stops and says, "We can always go for round three in the Danger Room if you wanna keep acting like that. I don't even know why you're mad at me."

Rogue turns around and says, "Ok, Ah'll tell you why." As she stands with her hands on her hips, "You, you're full of secrets. It's almost impossible to get to know you. At first you come off as this cool tough guy with a good head on his shoulders, then all of a sudden you become mister sensitive. You don't even tell us anything about you, like your powers, who or what your friends are, and where you're from."

Allan replies, "Hey, I told where I was from."

"Big deal, California," Rogue sarcastically says, "Where in California."

Allan sighs out in silence as Rogue continues, "See, that's what I'm talkin' about."

"Look at me," Allan remarks, "Truth being told, I really don't know how to answer that question, without it sounding too ridiculous. But as far as my powers go, I can do quite a few things, some I'm not aware of yet, and some that are very obvious. But that's why I'm here. Not only to teach, but to learn too. There, happy?"

Rogue shakes her head and replies, "You're missin' my point."

Allan darts out, "Alright, if we're gonna start being honest with each other, then how about telling me your real name?" as he stares at her.

Rogue falls silent as she looks into his eyes. Allan adds, "Well, it was nice to meet you too, miss." As he nods at her with a sarcastic stare, "I'm gonna be late for work, see ya around."

Rogue watches Allan walk to his room and close the door behind him. She takes a deep breathe and turns heading to the kitchen. She notice two doors slightly cracked open with eyes peeking through. They quickly shut when they realize they've been seen as Rogue just rolls her eyes and keeps walk down the hall.

Crouched down in the garage, Logan tightens a bolt on motorcycle wheel with a quick jerk. He slowly stands up grabbing a dirty rag and start wiping his hands off then takes a step through the car doorway taking deep breathes of the morning air. He turns back around tossing the rag into a corner and looks up to is Ororo standing next to his motorcycle. She remarks, "I never understood the obsession between men and their machines." as she smiles at him.

Logan replies, "As a man gets older, the toys get bigger, that's all."

"Very true," Ororo adds as she points over at Allan's sleek motorcycle.

Glancing over his shoulder at Allan's bike, Logan says, "That is a good lookin' ride. I'm always tempted to take it out for spin." as he smiles at Ororo.

Allan struts in from the car doorway saying, "Ordinarily, I'd let you Mr. Logan. But first she needs to be calibrated to your body structure, unless you want to black out when you top off the speed."

He walks in wearing a pair of loose jeans and tight black t-shirt covered by a sporty leather racing jacket that matches the color scheme of his bike. Allan straddles his bike, placing his helmet on his lap then reaches into his jacket with his right hand. Logan asks, "What's that thing run on anyway? I don't smell any kind of fuel from it's' tanks or anywhere."

Allan looks at him and replies, "Water, its' hydrogen powered. Why do you ask?"

Logan looks at Ororo, who shares his concerned expression, then looks back at Allan saying, "You mean to tell me that bike is a rollin' bomb?"

Grinning at both of them, Allan remarks, "Well, I don't pretend to be an expert on this kind of stuff, but it is a pressurized system and relatively safe." as he nods at them. Allan continues, "Hey, if you wanna check out it yourself, we can trade bikes for the day."

Logan quickly replies and chuckles, "No thanks, Allan, I think I'll pass."

Ororo asks, "Are you going somewhere, today?"

"I have an art class to teach today at the Community Hall." Allan replies.

"Allan, I don't think that's a good idea," Logan adds, "As far as we know, Magneto is still after ya."

Allan sighs out as he straps on a backpack, "You're right, but I'm not gonna halt my life all on the account of some whacked out would be world conqueror who treats me like his longtime arch nemesis. I have other responsibilities and bills to pay." as he smiles and starts up his motorcycle.

Ororo chuckles and says, "You know how ridiculous that sounded?"

Smiling at them, Allan replies, "Hey, that's the life we live."

Allan pulls out two slips of paper from his jacket pocket and hands them to Logan saying, "Here, take these, I figure I owed you two."

Logan looks at the slips of papers and says, "These are two complimentary dinner passes to Mediterranean Horizons restaurant."

Ororo remarks, "That is very expensive restaurant! It's that one that is located atop one of those tall buildings downtown. How did you manage to get those, Allan?"

Allan smiles as he adjust some settings on his bike and answers, "Certain individuals in my, um, profession, are very generous. Most of them owe me quite a few favors too."

He revs up his bike putting on his helmet and closing the visor. With a quick switch, a pressure sound is released from the bike as Allan waves at them and saying in digital sounding tone through the helmet, "You two enjoy the dinner." He releases the brake and rolls out of the garage.

Ororo and Logan watch as Allan kicks his bike into gear and speeds out. Looking at the passes, Ororo remarks, "Well Logan, I guess it's a date." as she smiles.

Hank McCoy casually walks through the infirmary checking on the Brotherhood one by one. He looks at all of them nodding and says, "Well, it seems you all have made a complete recovery, thanks to Allan. But I am asking all of you not exert yourselves."

Lance slides off his bed feeling his ribs as he smiles asking, "Can we walk around?"

Hank replies, "Feel free to roam the premises, but please, stay out of trouble."

They each stand up putting on the extra clothing that was provided for them. Not the regular clothing they are use to, but the athletic gray sweat pants and white t-shirts with a stylized 'X' on the left chest provide better covering then their severely tatted uniforms they once wore. They make their way onto main floor of the mansion and try their best to act casual. The halls bustle with light activity passing them by. The occasional stare and giggle from a passing student would get their attentions for a quick moment, but they continue walking through the living areas to the recreation rooms. As they walk through the rec room doors, they are greeted by Tabitha who is playing pool with Amara. "Hey guys! Glad to see you're up and roaming." she cheerful states.

Todd says in surprise, "Boom Boom, you really moved back in here?"

"Well duh!" Tabitha responds, "Can't beat the perks in this free ride." as she gestures around with her hands to the rec room.

Pietro remarks, "So, this mean you're an X-Man now?"

Tabitha points at him and grins saying, "I never said that, speedo. Just came back to finish what I started and see where this ride takes me. You guys are welcome to try this out too."

Lance waves his hands replying, "No way, I tried that, it's too intense for me."

"Wasn't much better bein' on the other side of the line either was it kid." Logan mentions as he walks up from behind them and continues, "Difference is, we take responsibility for our actions here. Other wise , ya wouldn't be walkin' right now."

"Yo, he gotta point, "Todd adds, "Even if we did leave now, we ain't got no cash, and you all know that crazy Cajun dude will be back with another message for us."

Fred speaks up, "And it probably won't be a good message either."

Lance looks at his friends and asks, "So, you guys wanna stick it out here for while, just until the heat is off us at least?"

They all glance at each other as Pietro speaks up, "After what our father put us through lately, I owe him nothing. Count me in."

Wanda mentions, "For once I agree with my brother, our 'father' has gone overboard this time. But what about Mystique, she's bound to find out about this."

Logan replies, "We'll worry about her when it comes up. What about the rest of ya?"

Both Todd and Fred nod in agreement as Lance says, "Alright, we stay, but that don't make us X-Men."

Grinning at them, Logan says, "Wouldn't dream of it kid. We'll have rooms set up for all of you later." As he walk back out.

Tabitha cheers out, "Rock on guys! We're gonna have a blast here."

Amara speaks up, "Despite what you all may be thinking right now, it's a lot of work to stick it out here."

Pietro replies, "How tough can it be?"

Lance quickly adds, "Don't ask, Pietro, trust me."

Kitty scampers into the rec room runs up to Lance, "Is it true, Lance? Are you guys really staying?"

Smiling at her, Lance replies, "Yeah, at least for while."

Kitty hugs him as the others hold back giggles. Lance asks, "So, where's this Mr. Paran guy, Kitty. We wanted to thank him for healing us so fast."

"Oh, he has a day job teaching art downtown. He'll be back later today." Kitty says.

Wanda remarks, "That's a little dangerous isn't it? Our father might still be after him."

Tabitha adds, "I don't think that stud worries about anything." Then she sees Rogue walking by the doorway and adds with a smile, "Well, there are some things he likes to worry about."

Public transportation in Bayville is quite reliable, and at a fair rate. But despite the aspect of saving a few bucks on gas, or the pain of very long walk, the reliable transit system still surrenders to mid-day traffic. And Rogue spends a good hour on a fairly air conditioned bus. She sits silently, careful not to have too much contact with the lunch hour riders. The she finally reaches her destination and is let off with a handful of other passengers. Rogue takes a deep breath and looks up at the Community Hall. She walks by a kiosk and catches her reflection in the glass. Making some minor adjustments to her dramatic outfit, mostly black with the exception of a purple satin scarf around her neck, she shift her chain like belt a little more to her left over long black skirt. Her long black gloves match her black boots as she lightly brushes off some dust that clung onto her from the bus ride. Then she turns and starts walking to the Community Hall entrance. Rogue notices some glances from people but ignore them the best she can. Its' possible they may know she is a mutant, or the fact that her dramatic appearance is a bit much for these group of conservative citizens. As she walks in, the lobby is active with children of all ages, laughing, playing, and learning. She looks up at the large digital activity board and reads down the list intensely. Then someone from behind speak up, "Interestin' places you like to hang out, chere."

Rogue closes her eyes in disappointment and says, "Not now Remy, please."

Gambit stands off to her left and says, "Gambit believes you lookin' for the fifteenth floor. Dat be where yo new boyfriend teachin'."

Rogue turns toward the elevator and quickly heads there as Gambit follows behind. They both step in and press the fifteenth button. The door shuts and the elevator heads up. Rogue sighs out, "Don't start anythin' today Remy."

Gambit look at her with a grin, "Nothin' gonna be startin', chere. Just curious 'bout why yo here is all."

"That's my business, and I told ya to stay away from him, I mean it." Rogue angrily replies.

Gambit's tone becomes stern as he says, "Da man be dangerous, chere."

Rogue darts out, "Unlike you right!"

"Gambit be a different matter." He responds.

"Oh yeah, different," Rogue adds, "compared to you and the other Acolytes, Allan is a saint. All he's tried to do is help, while all you've done is try to kill him."

"Dere be a reason for everyting, chere." Gambit replies.

"Well, Ah don't want to hear it Remy," She says as the elevator reaches the floor opening the door, "Just leave'em alone."

Rogue steps out of the elevator into the hall as Gambit grabs her wrist quickly and adds, "Gambit tellin' you, girl, dere be more goin' down here den we think. Da boss ain't right in da head, he gonna keep comin."

Rogue glare back at him and says, "Then Ah guess we'll be seeing 'you' really soon again too. Now let go!"

"Rogue, just listen.." Gambit pleas.

Just then the elevator suddenly slams against Gambit's out stretched left arm fairly hard. Gambit yells out in pain as he lets go of Rogue's wrist. She look up and sees Allan holding the elevator door on Gambit's arm. He reaches down with his other hand and grabs hold of Gambits hand. Allan slides the elevator door back open and twist Gambit's arm forward and down in a submissive Aikido hold. Gambit grunts some more in pain as Allan looks at Rogue and asks, "Are you alright?"

She responds, "Yeah, he…we.. were just talkin'."

Allan lets go of Gambit and continues to hold the door open. Gambit cradles his arm muttering out, "Oui, tink you broke my arm."

Allan replies, "It's not broken, at least not yet. What do you want with her, gumbo?"

Gambit rubs his arm as he adds, "Not her, mon ami, it's you. Just a warnin' for ya."

"I know, your boss is persistent. Tell him I'm waiting, and so are his kids. Now, get lost, very lost if you read me." Allan remarks.

The elevator door closes with Gambit cradling his sore arm. Allan turns around to look at Rogue stating, "Glad I'm taking a late lunch today." as he smiles at her.

He starts walking up the hall as she follows. Allan continues, "So are you now curious about what I do during the days too?"

Rogue replies, "Actually, Ah thought we could talk, you know, alone."

They walk into the class room and Allan starts putting some items into his backpack then zips it up. He looks at her with a smile and says, "Let me buy you lunch, and we'll have our little heart to heart. You like Chinese?"


	13. Chapter 13

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 13: Moments

Lance and Kitty watch from the steps as Hank and Ororo greet a couple of new students and their parents out in the front driveway. A lot of hand shakes and unsure expressions as the newcomers glance around the property. Kitty and Lance wave and smile at the new guests as they pass them up the steps into the main house. Lance glances at Kitty and says, "Wow, more new students huh."

Kitty replies, "Yup, a lot of parents are looking for safe places where their children can learn about their mutant gifts. Now that mutant awareness is like, sky high."

Lance looks up at the sky and takes a breath as he says, "I keep forgetting that this is school. Man, I should've given this place a shot a lot sooner than before."

"You still can, Lance," Kitty adds.

"I don't know, Kitty," Lance remarks, "I might, but I feel I still don't fit. But I'll tell you this, if there is one person here who can teach me something, it's gotta be Mr. Paran. I'm tellin' you, Kitty, he did some amazing things in that fight. He made it look so easy too. And I have a feeling that was just a fraction of what he can really do."

Kitty smiles at him and says, "I'm sure he would love to work with you guys. Either way, I'm glad you're here."

Lance holds her hand and replies, "Me too."

Rogue looks at Allan from across the table with her lips held together tightly. Allan watches her with a grin trying not to laugh. She cracks a smile as she quickly picks up her drink and takes big gulp. She places her drink back down on the table and catches her breath saying, "Ok…dang that was hot."

Allan laughs and mentions, "Well they don't call these super peppers for nothing." As he holds up a red dried pepper by the stem and drops it in a basket on their table.

Rogue wipe her mouth with a napkin as she smiles at him saying, "That's not fair, you're indestructible, and you didn't even flinch."

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Allan remarks, "It doesn't mean pain free." As he takes a bite out of another red dried pepper and continues, "Besides, I thought southern gals could handle a little spice."

"Oh sure," Rogue chuckles and replies, "In our food, not straight up." as she takes another gulp of her drink and continues, "So, now it's your turn."

Allan sits up placing his elbows on the table as he asks, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Ok, um," Rogue looks up thinking, "How is it, that you are the only one that can touch me?"

His eyes widening, Allan's expression becomes nervous, "Um…in what way?"

Rogue blushes a bit and replies, "I meant, you can touch my skin, how can you do that without gettin' hurt? I asked the Professor, but he thought it better to ask you."

Allan sits back raising his eyebrows, "That is a good question. I guess my only answer to that would be, I'm just resilient. Like you keep reminding me, I am indestructible. Now I did feel something from you when you kissed me. But to put it simply, you can't take what's mine, unless I give it to you."

"Ah don't know why, but for some weird reason, that does make sense." Rogue adds.

Allan takes a sip of his soft drink and gazes into Rogue's eyes. She slightly smiles and asks, "What're you starin' at?"

He shrugs his shoulders and replies, "Your eyes, it looks like I'm staring into forever."

Rogue gives him Allan a sarcastic smirk saying, "Now that was line if Ah ever heard one."

Allan smiles at her and remarks, "Treat it the way you want, but I only state the obvious."

He looks at his watch and adds, "I gotta get back to my class in few minutes. Do you want come with me?"

Her expression becomes concerned as she asks, "Do you think Ah should?"

Allan takes her hand as they stand up and says, "It'll be fun, trust me. If anything, you will be entertained."

Scott and Jean test their skills in the Danger Room while Hank monitors them from the command center. Jean shields them from harm using her telekinetic ability to create an invisible force field, while Scott uses it as opportunity to blast the targets beyond the protective barrier. Hank communicates to them, "Heads up you two, you're about to move into the next level."

Down in the chamber, Scott and Jean prep themselves for the next attack. All around them small ports in the wall open as basketball sized orbs come floating out rapidly. Each one armed with an equally sized cannon protruding from the spherical body. Scott glances and grins at Jean as he says, "This is the farthest we ever gone, you ready?"

Jean expression becomes determined as she replies, "Just watch this."

She stretches out with her arms and focuses as her telekinetic forces pushes and knocks a few of the orbs out of the air. She quickly turns around and manages to erect another force field just before a large group of orbs were able to complete their ambush. She looks over her shoulder and sees Scott, diving and rolling as he tries his best to out maneuver his floating attackers. Jeans yells out, "Scott, stay close to me!"

Scott manages to dive in her direction into her protective shielding. He breathes heavily as he says, "Thanks, Jean, I need to get my second wind."

All around them the orbs swarm like locust firing their plasma cannons at Jeans force field. The attacks start to become concentrated as Jeans begins to struggle. Scott notices and starts to blast away at the orbs but to no avail. For everyone he destroys, two would take it's place. Jean says as she struggles, "Scott, there are too many of them, I can't focus!"

Her telekinetic field buckles and a few of the orbs attacks break through hitting Scott in the back knocking him to floor by Jeans feet. She looks down and scream out, "SCOTT!"

Jean tightens her fists and as her concerned expression for Scott becomes a glare of anger. Her force field begins to expand outward pushing against the orbs. Then in sudden burst of telekinetic energy, Jean yells out in an echoing battle cry as her force field glows a fiery red exploding outward melting the surrounding orbs in an instant. Above in the command center, Hank watches with wide, and amazed eyes. He tells them as he deactivates the room, "Um… well done you two. Let's call it a day."

Jean slowly helps Scott of the floor as the room resets around them. Scott rubs his back and smiles at her, "How did we do?"

Jean says, "We beat it, I guess."

Scott looks around smiling and says, "Wow, I guess those early morning skirmishes with Mr. Paran really paid off. I didn't know you could do that, Jean."

She shares his smile and replies, "Just takes a little push."

They both start walking out as Jean glance behind her looking with concern. Above, Hank watches them leave with deeply concerned expression. He thumbs an intercom switch and says, "Professor, I believe it's time we have that discussion with Allan. Some thing has come up." as he looks at the power gauge that recorded both Jean's and Scott's power level. He points to part of the grid that shows Jean's energy wave, spiking off the charts.

The classroom is loud with cheers and laughter with the boys on the right side of the and the girls on the left. In front of the class, Rogue and Allan stand next to the dry erase board taking turns drawing phrases and words as they play girls versus boys game of Pictionary. It was a challenge that Rogue couldn't turn down and the two compete rigorously drawing against the time limit, fired up by the cheers of the kids who have to guess what they are drawing on the board. Both of their drawing skills are put to the test as they pull phrases from a hat. The score is tied and it is down to the final phrase in the hat. The time limit runs out on Allan as he fails to get his imagery across to the boys. Rogue however utilizes her time and draws simpler image allowing the girls to guess easily as they all shout out, "Remote Control!"

Allan and the boys groan out in defeat as the girls cheer out loudly high fiving Rogue. Allan steps in front of the class smiling and laughing as he says, "Alright, alright, a bet is a bet. The loser pays up how?"

All the girls huddle up quickly whispering and giggling as Rogue and Allan glance at each other with smiles. Then they all sit up facing front with all sorts of grins on their young faces. The boys sit in anticipation as one the girls stands up looking at Allan and says, "We all agree, that you, Mr. Paran," as she points at him, "should be Ms. Rogue's personal servant for the rest of the day."

Rogue laughs out looking at Allan as he stands there chuckling. The girls clap and cheer while the boys laugh and point at Allan. Rogue steps up facing the class and says, "Well Ah think Ah can live with that, as long as Mr. Paran can."

Allan returns her playful grin and replies, "I can dig that. And to show you, Ms. Rogue, that I am not a sore loser," he lightly takes her left hand and removes her long glove continuing, "I will honor this bet to the best of my ability." as he bows his head and kisses her bare hand gently.

She bites her lower lip lightly as she smiles at the girls, who all giggle with romance in their eyes. Allan gazes at Rogue and playfully asks, "So, what is your first command."

Rogue smiles at him then glances at the door behind saying, " I think you have some guest, Mr. Paran."

Allan looks to the door and sees short rounded man in a full suit and tie standing next to a tall older woman dressed as business executive. Allan smiles and greets them, "Mr. Terrance and Mrs. Roberts, Head Administrators of the Community Hall, always a pleasure to have you come by."

The two administrators both give Allan slight grins as Mr. Terrance says, "Mr. Paran, if we could have a word with you."

"Sure," as Allan walk to them, he glances back saying, "Um.. Ms. Rogue, if you could, please get the room back in order, I'll be back in a minute."

Rogue watches Allan walk out the door with the administrators as she starts straightening out the desks in the classroom. The young students help her as one of the girls asks her, "So, are you Mr. Paran's girlfriend?"

Rogue smiles at the short dark haired girls and replies, "Well, Ah'm not sure. He is my friend."

The girl says, "That's really cool, he's very nice." as she smiles at Rogue innocently.

Allan follows the administrator in to an empty conference room. They each take a seat around a oval shaped table as Mrs. Roberts speaks up, "First of all, we'd like to take this opportunity to commend you for your class's success. It has been one of the highlights of this program."

Mr. Terrance adds, "Indeed, and for someone as young as you are taking on such responsibilities, speaks well for generation I must say."

Allan nods saying, "Thank you very much. But I feel there is more to this."

The administrators look at each other with concern as Mr. Terrance says, "Yes, um…we were told you are involved with the Xavier Institute."

Allan replies, "Yes sir, it is a legitimate boarding school. I also teach art and physical education there. It doesn't conflict with my schedule here, I can assure you that."

Mrs. Roberts adds, "Scheduling is not a problem, it is the type of company you have associated with. In light of recent events here in town, namely the mutant incidents, our administration has been called to screen for possible…um…dangers. The Xavier Institute is known to harbor mutants within its walls."

Allan's expression turns blank as he says, "Yes they do. Young, mutants, as you call them. All of which are very talented I might add. How come I sense a problem with that?"

Mr. Terrance replies, "We have received numerous calls from concerned parents and investors have caught rumors of our program's involvement in the mutant community. I have assured them we are not, and to insure that, we must ask you to end your association with the Xavier Institute."

Sitting up in his chair, Allan looks at both of them and says, "Let me get this straight, you want me to end my involvement with the Xavier school, a school that promotes tolerance and continuing education for young mutants the public has turned their backs on, just so you can have a little piece of mind from a couple of overly paranoid parents and cold shouldered investors?"

Mrs. Roberts is momentarily stunned but finally replies, "Well, not in so many words, but yes. Our staff of security have also identified that girl watching your class as mutant as well. That will not bode well for our reputation."

Allan shakes his head with a annoyed smile, "It's amazing," he adds, "here I thought you two, esteemed members in the field of education, would be open minded to such an opportunity. Instead, I find you both blinded by the same stupidity and rumors that infects the society."

Mr. Terrance slams his hand on the table stating, "Mr.Paran, your insults will not be.."

Allan cuts him off quickly, "NO SIR, you insult me! And I will not work under a blanket ignorance you both feel comfortable sleeping in. I quit." as he stands up and walks to the door.

He abruptly opens the door to see Rogue standing there about to knock. She mutters out softly, "Um…I…your class is still waiting."

Allan glances back looking at the two baffled administrators and tells her in a low tone, "It's not my class anymore." as looks at her and adds, "we're leaving."

Charles looks at the information Hank just recorded with from the previous Danger Room session with Jean and Scott. He expression is a bit concerned, but he nods as he says, "It is as predicted, Hank."

Hank asks, "Shouldn't we tell her, Professor?"

Charles looks at Hank in reassurance, "When Allan returns, we will see point on this. His knowledge on these matters is far more then we can imagine."

Logan walks in trying to assemble a neck tie as he says, "Well I hope he gets back soon, I can't be in two places at once. And there are a lot students runnin' around."

Hank smiles at Logan and assists him looping the neck tie perfectly for him effortlessly and remarks, "Nice to see you in different attire, Logan."

Logan sneers and says, "Just tryin' to get a leg up for tonight, I ain't use to wearin' a monkey suit like this. No offense Hank."

Smiling at Logan, Hank replies, "None taken," as he straightens Logan's tie, "there you are, looking as sharp as your claws."

Charles remarks, "Yes, your date tonight with Ororo. Glad to see you both up and about."

"Thanks," Logan adds, "she's callin' it a date too. So why not. Oh yeah, I was wonderin', if I could use your car. I don't think it will look all that cosmopolitan if we showed up on my motorcycle."

"Certainly, Logan," Charles replies, "Both of you enjoy your evening."

Logan nods and grins as he walks out adjusting his collar. Charles and Hank share a smile as Hank remarks, "It is nice to see a bit of normalcy in light of recent events."

Charles turns his attention back to the information on his desk as his thoughts run deeply thinking to himself, _'Is this the calm after or before the storm?'_

Watching the late afternoon sun over the bay, Allan leans back, sitting off to the side of his motorcycle while Rogue leans against some crates just in front of him. They both gaze out looking over the sparkling orange colored sun light reflects off the water while sale boats and other water craft casually float by. Rogue look over at Allan with caring eyes. She watches as the light from the bay reflect off his sunglasses painting a dramatic picture as he sits in silence with a calm expression. She says, "Ah'm really sorry you lost your job. AH hope it wasn't because of me."

Allan takes off his sunglasses and replies, "It wasn't you, and I'm not all that upset about it either. I'm more upset knowing that my students are going see another face there instead of mine. Another close minded, butt kissing, hypocrite, willing to do anything just to satisfy the status cuo."

Rogue slightly smiles as she adds, "Ah couldn't help but over hear your conversation in the conference room. Ah know Ah shouldn't have listened, but it was really nice to see you stand for your convictions so strongly. I don't think I ever heard anyone stand up for mutants like that."

"It's just who I am, Rogue," Allan adds, "I can't believe you deal with that kind ignorance on a daily basis. I'd go insane if this happens where I'm from."

"You don't deal with mutant prosecution in California?" Rogue asks.

Allan looks at her with stern eyes and says, "Where I'm from, the word mutant to classify a group of people is non existent. They don't see each other that differently and they are judged on their competence, not their gene pool. Oh sure there are typical problem here and there, but it is not this sad."

Rogue smiles at Allan and says, "Sounds like where your from, it's a paradise."

His expression softens as Allan smiles at Rogue saying, "True paradise is in the moment, Rogue. Looking into someone's eyes can slow down time, and you can have that moment over and over again."

"Just like seeing into forever in my eyes, right." She says sarcastically smiling.

Allan stands up and approaches her saying, "Let me show if you don't believe me. And maybe you'll see the beauty I see when I look into your eye."

He holds her face with both hands, softly caressing her pale cheeks. He gazes into her eyes and softly says, "Don't turn away, and keeps your eyes on me." as he brings his face closer to hers.

Rogue replies softly, "That won't be too hard."

Allan lightly holds the sides of her soft face as they look into each others eyes. Rogue gazes into Allan's eyes and feels herself being drawn in. The world around her disappears into darkness but she still feels Allan's warm hands caressing her cheeks. Then she hears his voice, echoing as though he is distant saying, _"I'm right here, don't turn away."_

She feels free of the confines of gravity as the ground beneath her feet vanishes. Rogue keeps her eyes fixed to where Allan's eyes were then suddenly finds herself looking into the vastness of space. Clusters of stars, brilliant dancing gases and glowing worlds fill her field of vision. She hears his echoing voice again, _"Look further, tell me what you feel."_

Rogue gazes deeper as she seemingly floats among the stars and sees a small sparkle of light appear and grow just ahead of her. The light shine differently then the stars around her, it is bright but not blinding, it's alien to her but yet she feels comfortable reaching out to it. It shines brightly over and around her as she feels the light caress every part of being. Rogue feels the light hold her as she breathes in and softly says, "I feel you, all around me."

The light dances around, and through as she feels the ecstasy of energy flow through her body as she floats among the tapestry of stars and planets. Rogue suddenly gasps out as her perception is brought back to the peer she and Allan stand on. Her body tingles all over as Allan still lightly holds and caresses her soft cheeks. She looks back at him as he has his eyes closed with his face still close to her. She removes her gloves and caress his cheek. Allan opens his eyes and catches her gaze as the sun starts to set behind them. Rogue smiles as her eyes start to tear up. She softly asks, "Ah could feel you, all over. Even now."

Allan softly replies, "That's how beautiful you are, never forget that." As he gently wipes the tears from her cheeks.

Rogue asks in whispering tone, "Now what?"

Smiling at her while holding her close, Allan softly says in her ear, "Now I buy you dinner, because I can hear your stomach groaning during this quiet romantic moment."

Rogue laughs as she holds on to Allan. She remarks, "You just lost your job, and you're gonna buy me dinner?"

Allan holds her hand as they walk over to his motorcycle saying, "I know a great place, not far from here, trust me. You'll love the view."

Rogue hops on and holds on to Allan hugging him tightly. Allan looks back at her before putting his helmet on and asks, "Whoa, very nice. You comfy?"

She smiles as she holds him tightly with her eyes closed saying, "You have no clue, tough guy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Hello people!

Thanks for reading, it means a lot, I mean it. It's my take and twist on a classic story I thought could use a little improvement. But this time, I'm bringing it down to earth, so to speak. I hope it's been fun for you as it's been for me!

Later!


	14. Chapter 14

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 14: Falling

In one of the many living areas in the Xavier Mansion, the students hold a debate. Pietro stands on the couch with a DVD in his right hand as he holds his left finger in the air stating, "No way, not a chance! I'm not allowing our first official movie night to be about romance or tragedies."

Kitty reaches up trying to grab the DVD out of his hand saying, "Give it back, Pietro! It's like, not mine! It belongs to Rogue. She'll drain you dry if you ruin it."

"Fine, here." as he reluctantly hands the disc back to Kitty.

She quick puts the disc in its case and remarks, "Ok, so no romance or tragedy flicks. So what's left?"

Jamie and Ray stand up spurting out, "Action!"

"Adventure!" Kurt says as he acts like swashbuckling hero.

Bobby and Todd both cheer out, "Comedy!"

Punching his hand with a grin, Lance adds, "Violence."

Kitty darts him a mean glare as he innocently smiles back at her. Then a deep muffled voice behind all them says, "Drama?"

They all fall silent and turn around to look. Behind them lounged out with a bowl of popcorn on his lap, Fred stairs back, then casually looks off in another direction in embarrassment and stuffs his face with more buttered up popcorn. Pietro hops off the couch and asks, "Well, who else is into movies around here? Maybe they can suggest something for us."

Kitty speaks up, "I think Allan is. I mean, he's like, an encyclopedia when it comes to movies. But he's not home right now."

"Cool!" Pietro says quickly just before he jolts out of the room using his super speed.

"Pietro, wait!" Kitty yells out. She adds, "Kurt, stop him!"

Kurt salutes her saying, "On it." as he teleports out of the room.

He rematerializes just out side of Allan's door where Pietro is standing. Kurt says, "You can't go in there, that's Allan's room."

Pietro replies, "I just wanna see if he's got any movies we might like. I'll give it back when we're done. Relax, blue boy, he won't even know we were here." as he opens the door and walks in.

Kurt cautiously follows him into Allan's room. Pietro remarks, "Hey, nice, he's got one of the nicer rooms."

Constantly looking behind him, Kurt says, "Come on, Pietro, we shouldn't be here."

Pietro ignores Kurt's warning and continues, "So where are his flicks. Whoa check out his stuff! He likes tech, I've never seen a laptop like this." as he lightly taps a very flat panel with his finger.

The panel is somewhat seamless with what seems like touch sensitive flat buttons that resemble a keyboard. Much to their surprise, a holographic screen appears above and floats over the panel as an image becomes clear. Pietro says, "Wow, it is a laptop. Check his screen saver."

They both look closer at the image of Allan standing next to a barely covered voluptuous platinum blonde to his left and very large individual to his right covered head to toe in Hawaiian tourist attire, with multiple types of cameras hanging off his thick neck. Pietro's expression becomes baffled as he asks Kurt, "Does the big guy look blue to you, or am I seein' that wrong?"

Kurt responds, "No, he's blue and probably twelve feet tall too. But I'm not paying attention to him, I'm looking at the chick." as his widen.

The blonde in the image appears to be wearing some kind of strapless bikini that barely covers her smooth looking fair skinned body. She leans on Allan's left shoulder, who is sporting a pair of cargo shorts and a opened buttoned denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up covering what looks like a surfing outfit. All three in the image wear sunglasses and stand barefoot on a bluff holding a 'thumbs up' and over looking a paradise like coastline.

Kurt nods his head with a grin as he looks at the blonde thoroughly. Pietro remarks, "Yo, that has to be hottest chick I have ever seen in my life."

Kurt replies, "Dude, 'hot' is not good enough for her, I'd say drop dead, insanely, gorgeous."

Pietro adds, "Where is Allan from? I wanna go."

They both chuckle grinning at the images as Jean's voice yells out from behind them, "Hey! Get out of there, now!"

With single thought, Jean uses her telekinetic ability and literally pulls them out of Allan's room. She continues, "Both of you have no business in Mr. Paran's room, unless you're looking for trouble."

Kurt says, "Ve know, ve vere just looking to see if he had any movies."

Pietro adds, "Hey we're sorry, don't tell, we won't do it again." As he speeds off and Kurt teleports away.

Jean rolls her eyes and sticks her head into Allan's room checking to see if they messed with anything. The holographic computer screen catches her attention as she steps in to look. Jeans giggles at the cute image of Allan and his seemingly unique friends standing next to him. Then she stares at Allan's shirt under his denim cover shirt. At first she passes it off as surfer's wet suit and thinks to herself, _'Typical'_. But then she gazes closer and notices a distinct four cornered golden star like shape on his chest, partially covered by the cover shirt. Jean's expression becomes confused as she quickly walks out of Allan's room closing the door behind her. She briskly walks into her room and flips through her paintings desperately. She thinks to herself, _'What is this? How can this be?'_

She notices a good portion of all her pieces share one common image, if not the same theme, a single glowing, golden four cornered star. Although an image of a star is some what common in celestial imagery, her star precisely matches the shape, proportion and color as the one she saw in Allan's picture. Jean nervously smiles to herself thinking, _'It's just a coincidence, has to be.'_

The view from the window is breath taking. As night blankets over Bayville, the night sky reveals stars that stretch across the horizon. Below, the city lights complete the scenery nearly resembling the stars above. Rogue smiles as she gazes out at the evening landscape from her window seat. She glance around looking into the restaurant that sits one of the top floors of the highest building in Bayville. Biting her lower lip nervously she looks at Allan and says, "Ah never thought Ah'd ever be eating dinner in this place."

Allan smiles at her as he sits back relaxing in his seat saying, "It is a pretty slick place. Can't beat the view either."

Rogue glances again around at the other customers, who are all dressed in suits and evening gowns or dresses. She takes a quick glimpse at Allan and herself and remarks, "Um…aren't we a bit under dressed for this place?"

Allan glimpses at himself, then at Rogue and replies, "You look fine, Rogue."

Smiling at Allan, Rogue adds, "This place gotta be expensive, you don't have to do this."

Shaking his head, Allan chuckles and tells her, "Its' ok, Rogue. Trust me."

"If you're tryin' to impress me, I won't be if we get kicked out." Rogue replies.

Allan laughs as he sips his cold glass of water. Then a voice speaks out with a deep Italian accent coming from behind Rogue. Her eyes widen as the man deep voice startles her, "My friend, welcome, welcome, welcome!"

Allan stands up with a big smile on his face as a slightly overweight, older Italian man steps around Rogue and hugs Allan. To her surprise, Allan is speaking fluent Italian to the man and sharing a laugh at the same time. Then they turn looking at Rogue as the man asks, "My, my, who is this you grace my establishment with, my friend?"

Allan places his right hand on the man's shoulder and gestures with his left as he says, "Rogue, this is Bertino Giovanni, he runs and owns this place. As well as half the businesses in this building too, right Bert?"

Taking Rogue's gloved left hand, Bert says, "A pleasure, my dear." as he lightly kisses her hand.

She smiles and replies, "Nice to meet you. How do you know Allan?"

"You kidding, he is the son I should've had. I love this boy." as hugs and kisses Allan's head.

Allan chuckles and says, "Our, um, families, go way back."

Bertino steps back and asks, "Eh, this table good? What about your food? I'll fetch them for you my boy." as he quickly trots off to the kitchen with a smile.

Rogue looks over at Allan as he sits back down saying, "You are like mister popular."

Allan smile at her and replies, "More like, mister nice guy."

They both look over into the dining area and see Logan with Ororo being seated. Rogue say in surprise, "Look at them., "as she smiles and adds, "what're they doing here?"

Allan replies, "Having dinner. I owed them for what happened to them a while back."

Rogue curiously looks at him and says, "A while back? You mean that night Ororo and Logan got hurt in the alley? You're the guy that saved them?"

"I thought I made that obvious, Rogue. Those two knew." Allan remarks.

"Well," she adds, "why'd you lie to me when I asked?"

Allan replies, "I didn't lie, I just told you what you wanted to hear."

Rogue gives him a sarcastic smile as Bertino brings their dinners to the table.

Scott walks around the fair lit gardens of the Xavier estate looking for Jean, who disappeared in the middle of movie night. He finds sitting on a marble bench staring up at the clear night sky with a bit of sadness on her face. She sees him and smiles as he approaches. He asks, "Is everything alright Jean. You seem distant tonight. It's not like you to leave in the middle of movie."

Jean looks back up at the stars and asks, "Scott, do you believe things happen for a reason? Like, do think there is reason why we were born with gifts?"

Scott looks up at the sky with and replies, "I'd like to think so. But who knows what that is?" as he puts his arms around her.

She leans up against him resting her head on his chest saying, "I'm leaving to see my parents in three days."

"How long will you be gone?" Scott asks.

Jean looks up at him and replies, "About three weeks. They want to go to our beach house in Florida."

Scott adds, "I'll miss you."

She smiles and says, "I'll be back, silly. I just need get away for while."

"So, what about your paintings and drawings, I thought you wanted to display them some where." Scott inquires.

Jean sits up saying, "Um…I do, I'm just…giving those a rest for now."

Scott remarks, "If you want, I'll ask Mr. Paran for you and see what we can set, by the time you get back."

She looks at him and says, "You don't have to, but that'd be nice."

"So, Florida, sounds like fun." Scott adds.

Jean pinch his cheek and says, "Just keep this thought while I gone, Scott."

Scott asks, "What thought?"

Jean telepathically voice into his head , _'Tan lines, Scott, tan lines.'_

His jaw drops as she smiles and stands up saying, "I'm going back in to what else they're watching. You coming along?"

The wind blows gently on his face despite the height they are at. Allan stands near the edge as he looks out over the city from the top of the high rise restaurant. Rogue sits on a slight incline watching him. She says, "Are we allowed to be up here, Allan?"

He looks back at her with a smile and replies, "I don't know, but no one seems to be complaining."

Allan holds out his hand to her as she says, "Ah don't think so, we're really high up."

"I won't let you fall," Allan remarks.

She smiles at him and says in soft one, "Ah already have."

Allan walks back to her and crouches down in front of her asking, "So what do we do now?"

Rogue caresses his face and says, "Well, you still gotta bet to honor."

Allan holds her hand gently on his face and replies, "And I plan to honor it to the best of my ability."

She brings his face close to hers as she smiles and softly says, "Good, then Ah order you, to kiss me, now."

He smiles at her and responds, "Yes, ma'am."

Rogue slowly closes her eyes as their lips slightly touch. Suddenly, Allan glances behind Rogue and noticing a figure running down the incline she is sitting on. He forces Rogue on her back as he springs backwards dodging the figure as it lands between them. Allan looks the person carefully and sees it's a slender and sleek figure. Almost female in nature, but covered head to toe in a tight black ninja like outfit. In a scruffy voice the dark figure says, "Stay away from her."

Allan responds in frustration, "Who the hell are you!"

Rogue rolls to her feet fast bringing her left foot up in a crescent kick at the dark figure, but missing as the figure flips over her attack. Allan quickly shuffles forward with his own attack thrusting a fast low kick, followed by an air ripping spinning left back fist at the dark figure. The dark figure dodges the kick and blocks his back fist. But the Allan's strength behind his back fist attack forces the dark figure back staggering as it grunts out in pain. Then Rogue jumps on the dark figure's back saying, "You sure know to ruin a tender moment!" as they struggle, she continues, "Let's see who we got here!"

Then in one fluent motion, the dark figure executes a Judo throwing maneuver catching Rogue by surprise and sending her flying over the dark figure's shoulders toward the edge of the building. She bounces and rolls off the edge unable to grab hold anything to stop herself. The dark figure suddenly yells out in a deep woman's voice, "NNOO!"

Allan quickly runs to the edge yelling at the dark figure, "My sentiments exactly you jerk off!" as he swan dives off the edge after Rogue.

Air rushes at her face as Rogue falls and screams. Allan yells out to her, "GO LIMP!"

She glances up as she falls but doesn't see Allan. Her downward motion is suddenly halted as she finds herself in Allan's arms like a damsel in distress. She catches her breath then looks around as she notices Allan floating about thirty feet above the valet parking entrance. She looks back at Allan and remarks, "You can fly too?"

Allan grins at her and replies, "Did I forget to mention that?"

She giggles as she wraps her arms around him, pulls his face close to her and passionately kisses him. Allan slowly floats them down to the driveway while they silently kiss. The valet attendant watches in amazement as they gently touch down locked in their intimate embrace. The attendant mutters out, "Um…sir?"

Allan looks out at him as Rogue hides her face giggling. With a bashful smile, Allan tells him, "It's the race colored street bike, parked between the two limos." then he tosses him the keys. Allan adds, "make it fast, we're being chased."

Rogue lightly kisses his neck as Allan smiles and asks, "So, any idea who that was up there?"

She whispers, "Ah'm not worried, at least not right now."

Allan smiles at her and says, "Looks like you got in some action this time."

"Ah got more than that." She replies softy.

Allan still holds her up in his arms as they lock lips passionately once more.


	15. Chapter 15

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 15: Point of View

The hour grows late at the Xavier mansion as Allan and Rogue roll through the front gates on his motorcycle. Rogue hugs his waist with her chin resting over his right shoulder. She hasn't stopped smiling since the left the restaurant, despite the danger she was in. Allan slowly rolls them into the garage, oblivious to the curious onlookers peering through the front windows, hiding behind the thick curtains. With their movie night now winding down, the Xavier students, including the newly joined Brotherhood, have either turned in for the night or simply fallen asleep on the couches. Kitty, Lance, Jubilee and Tabitha have managed to remain awake, munching on the left over snacks and talking about mundane things. But at this moment their attention is out the windows as they watch Rogue and Allan casually walk from the garage. Kitty remarks, "See? I told you they were together."

"So what, "Jubilee adds, "maybe he just gave her a ride home."

Tabitha sighs out, "This is so weak guys, he's given me a ride home before, didn't mean we made out or anything. Although, that would have been cool too." as she smiles.

Lance gives them a baffled expression asking, "Whoa, wait a minute, isn't he like a teacher here or something?"

Kitty replies, "I guess he's more like a student teacher. I mean, he's just a bit older than Scott and Jean, not by much. But I think he got, like, degrees and stuff."

"Still," Tabitha says, "What makes you think there is anything going on between Rogue and Allan?"

Jubilee point out the window with a shocked expression and replies, "Oh I think there are some clues."

They all peek through the window, still hiding behind the curtains, and watch as Rogue playfully loops her purple satin scarf around Allan's neck pulling him to her into a deep felt passionate kiss. Allan reciprocates by holding Rogue around her waist and against him. Kitty giggles behind the curtain saying, "Oh…wow…this is like, so intense."

Lance raises his eyebrows and smiles, "Um…ok…so what's the big deal?"

Kitty smirks at him saying, "Lance, Allan is like, the only person, probably in the world, she can touch. That's the big deal."

Tabitha remarks, "And the fact she just scored one helluva hottie, makes it a bigger deal." as she smiles at them.

"Um…so," Jubilee adds, "we saw them, what now?"

Bouncing off the couch away from the window, Tabitha playfully says, "Now, we get the juicy details."

Lance shushes them as they hear the front door open. They quietly peek around the corner and see Rogue leading Allan up the stairs by her scarf, which is still looped around his neck. The smile on Rogue's face as they ascend up the stairs and the whispering giggles she share with Allan makes Kitty's jaw drop as she whispers out to others, "Ok…maybe this is a little too intense."

Outside the Xavier Institute walls, a shadowy figure watches from the darkness as the lights in the main house turn off one by one. All accept one, in the far corner where Allan's room is. Then a whispering male's voice mutters from behind, "Just takin' in de scenery, or is dis official, Mystique?"

The shadowy form slightly ripples as small scales seem to unfold all over the shadowy figure's body, slightly changing the form from a slender pitch black physique to a blue skinned red headed woman. She looks back behind her with yellow glowing cat like eyes and sees Gambit crouched on a branch just above and behind her. He quickly puts his hands up saying, "Easy dere, not here to fight. Just doin' like you."

Mystique steps away from the wall looking up at him and replies, "And what do you think I am doing, Cajun?"

Gambit hops down a few feet from her and says, "Keepin' tabs on your little girl's new boyfriend."

"Yes," she adds, "I've noticed Magneto's interest in him too. Embarrassing actually."

Nodding his head and chuckling at the same time, Gambit says, "Dat, Remy will agree. Not our finest moments."

Mystique remarks, "Tell Eric, that he and his Acolytes, do not have the power to fight this, Allan person."

Gambit inquires, "And you do?"

Sneering at him, Mystique says, "I'm no fool, Gambit. I've seen this boy in action. Watched what he can really do, while you have only seen a small fraction of what he really is. No, I do not have the power to fight him either. I'm protecting my daughter, and doing my best to keep others away from him as well. You would be doing yourself a favor by doing the same."

"So," Gambit adds, "he be one tough nut to crack. We all been dere, and lived through it."

"Not like this," Mystique says, "this goes beyond anything we have all fought against before. I have this on good authority. Heed my warning, not that I care."

She steps back away from Gambit, being careful not to turn her back to him. Then her body ripples again as the scales fold all over her body morphing her humanoid form into a large owl. She flaps her wings frantically and flies into the night sky disappearing. Gambit watches her fly into the shadows as he mutters out, "Remy hearin' ya, woman. Too bad nobody else wants ta listen."

Her alarm buzzes through her head as Kitty slowly opens her eyes. She squints over at the clock and presses the snooze button, then sits up stretching. As she yawns, she looks over at Rogue's bed and realizes it's still made. She's unsure if she should smile or be worried, so Kitty quickly hops out of bed and throws on some clothes. She darts out her door and almost runs into Kurt, who is just getting his bearings this morning as well. Kitty thinks quickly and phases through him to avoid a collision. Kurt gasps out, "Whoa! Hey, good morning to you too Kitty."

She replies, "Sorry about that Kurt. I'm a little bit in a hurry."

Kurt asks, "Vhat for, there's no Danger Room sessions today."

Kitty looks around cautiously and pulls Kurt aside as she whispers, "Ok listen, it may not be anything, but Rogue came home late last night with Allan."

"So vhat, they vere probably hanging out." Kurt replies.

"Well that's not the end," Kitty adds, "Rogue never slept in her bed last night, Kurt."

Kurt sighs out, "So vhat, maybe…vait, noway….noway!" as he grows a shocked expression.

Kitty covers his mouth saying, "Quiet! It maybe nothing, but that's what I'm going to find out."

"How do intend to do that?" Kurt asks.

"I guess," Kitty pauses, "I'll just have to, like, ask her."

They both briskly walk to the kitchen, all the time keeping their eyes out for Rogue if she happens to be around. Trotting down the stairs, Kurt asks Kitty, "So, do you really that they…you know."

Kitty just glances back at him with a nervous smile as they approach the kitchen entrance. They stop to the side of the kitchen door and hear two voices quietly chatting and giggling. Both Kurt and Kitty put their ears on the door lightly and listen, hearing Rogue's voice, "Are you goin' to be alright today. Ah didn't mean to keep you up all night."

Allan replies, "I'll be cool, sleep is just a human habit for me, not a need. I'm more worried about you."

Kitty and Kurt both look at each other in shock as they continue to listen. "It's not like Ah have anywhere else to be today, besides, Ah had fun last night, or this mornin'." Rogue replies as she giggles.

Allan says in playful tone, "Well, I do aim to please madam."

Kurt and Kitty hear a light kissing sound as the kitchen falls silent for a few seconds. Rogue remarks, "Ah never met a guy who like to cook so much. This is a big breakfast."

Allan replies, "We did have a long night. Heads up." as clanging noise is heard from the kitchen.

Rogue laughs and says, "That was pretty slick."

Kurt and Kitty both take deep breaths and slowly open the kitchen door. There they see Rogue sitting up on one of the stools wearing a long t-shirt with only her bare legs showing. Allan is by the stove cooking what smells like sausages and eggs sizzling in the pan. He says again, "Heads up girl." as he catapults a sausage over to Rogue.

She hold her plate up as the sausage flips and lands perfectly on her biscuit roll. Rogue giggles again saying, "You're battin' a hundred this mornin', tough guy."

She looks over and sees Kurt and Kitty walking in and smiles at them cheering out, "Mornin' ya'll. Want breakfast?"

Kurt smile back at her and replies, "Sure."

Rogue spins around in her stool and hops off. Kitty notices Rogue is wearing a pair stuffed animal slippers that look like two cross eyed turtles. Rogue walks up to Allan with plate in her hand as Allan smiles at her putting the rest of the cooked morning meat on the plate. Kitty nervously smiles and notices Allan wearing his usual workout out fit. The tight beater tank top tucked into his shiny black and bluish loose slacks with blood red shin padded boots. Kitty asks, "Um…Mr. Paran, is there a Danger Room session today?"

Allan looks back at her with a curious smile and says, "Yup, but not for any of you. Today it's just me and maybe Mr. Logan. Ororo perhaps, only if she's up for it. Oh, and uh…you can just call me Allan. I don't think I've earned the right to be called mister yet."

Kitty smiles and chuckles as he hands her a plate with a tofu sandwich on it. Allan says, "I heard you were a vegetarian, so I tried planning ahead." as he smiles at her.

She takes the plate blushing and replies, "Wow, thanks, I guess."

Kurt sits by Rogue and starts to munch on his sausage egg biscuit. "Ain't it good, Kurt?" she asks.

With his mouth full Kurt just smiles and nods. Kitty giggles at him as she silently eats her breakfast. Allan pulls up a stool across from them and starts eating. Kitty notices Rogue and Allan occasionally glancing at each other with coy smiles on their faces. She clears her throat nervously and giggles to herself as she continues eating. Allan looks at his watch with wide eyes and quickly takes large bites of his morning sandwich. He gets up fast wiping his mouth off with a napkin and says, "I gotta get going. Can you three clean up for me when you're done?"

Rogue smiles and nods at him as Allan walks up to her and kisses the top of her head saying, "I'll see you later." Then he looks at Kurt and Kitty, "You two, help yourselves to as much as you want, I made a lot. Later." as he quickly trots out of the kitchen.

Kurt and Kitty glance at each other nervously, Rogue notices their expressions and says, "What."

Kurt swallows his bite and quickly takes another avoiding the answer. He gesture to Kitty with his eyes for her to speak up. Kitty swallows her bite and sneers at Kurt as Rogue says again, "What is it you two?"

"Well," Kitty replies, "What's with the kissing?"

Rogue rolls her eyes, "He kissed the top of my head, it was cute, so what."

"So, where were you last night? You got home late and you never went to bed." Kitty remarks.

"I stayed up with Allan, hangin' out in his room a bit." Rogue says casually.

Kurt swallows another big bite and manages to ask, "Doing vhat?"

Kitty smiles with big eyes at her as Rogue replies, "What kind of question is that?"

"Nothing," Kurt answers quickly getting up, "I'm going to get cleaned up." as he teleports out of the kitchen.

Rogue looks at Kitty plainly and asks, "What are you two up to?"

Kitty replies, "Well, like, you didn't sleep in your bed last night. So where did you sleep?"

"Ah didn't, Allan and Ah stayed up all night." Rogue answers.

Leaning closer to Rogue, Kitty quietly asks, "So, did you…you know…"

Rogue leans in a bit and also asks, "Did Ah, what, Kitty?"

Kitty raises her eyebrows and grins at her as Rogue sits up and says, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Kitty."

Sitting up with a surprised expression, Kitty asks, "Well, what else would you two be doing all night?"

Rogue sighs out with her eyes closed "We stayed up all night listenin' to music and playing some new online games on his laptop. Most of the time we just talked."

Gesturing to Rogue's morning attire, Kitty inquires, "Ok, what about what you're wearing? Those aren't yours, obviously."

Shrugging her shoulders, "You're right, Ah borrowed this shirt from him, and Ah didn't want to wake you up just to put my jammies on. And Ah like his slippers, they're kind of goofy, like him." as she smiles at her feet.

Kitty mentions, "Rogue, we, I mean I saw you last night when you two arrived. And let me say, wow."

Rogue quickly gets up and peeks out the kitchen door, then quickly turns back to Kitty. Rogue leans in a bit and starts talking in a low tone, "Alright listen, and you better not say anythin' to anybody, got it?"

Kitty nods with wide eyes as Rogue continues, "Yesterday was probably one of the most blissful days of my life. I spent the entire day with Allan. We talked, a lot, later in the day we started kissin', a lot."

Kitty giggles saying, "Oh wow, I bet he's an awesome kisser too."

Rogue smiles and adds, "I can't explain everythin' that happened yesterday. It was almost surreal. But last night is when it really started to get….um…hot."

Nodding her head in excitement Kitty remains silent as Rogue continues, "Ah'm gonna be honest with you Kitty, last night Ah thought we would go for it. A good part of me wanted to, especially when we were in his room. He picked me up with his arms around my waist, my feet were off the floor and I couldn't stop kissin' him for anythin."

Kitty's eyes shines as she asks, "Then what?"

"Ah got nervous," Rogue says in a disappointed tone, "Ah told him to stop."

"But he kept at it?" Kitty inquire.

"No," Rogue adds, "He stopped and let go. Then he apologized. Ah mean, I came on to him, and he apologized to me."

Kitty tilts her head and asks, "So that's it?"

Rogue replies, "Yeah, after that, we decided just to hang out for the rest of the night. Ah mean, we were both worked up. So we did anythin' to just to avoid the urge. And Ah'll tell ya Kitty, he smells so good."

Giggling, Kitty asks, "Like what, what's he smell like?"

Closing her eyes, Rogue replies, "Ginger bread cookies."

She and Kitty laugh as some of the other students walk in. They enter the kitchen in their rowdy manner and get excited at the prospect of great smelling breakfast. Scott says, "Good morning ladies. You girls coming down to the Danger Room?"

Kitty says, "Why, today is like, our day off."

Scott mentions, "No, to watch Allan and Logan's session. I heard it's going to be brutal."

Lance replies, "Now that's gonna rock to watch those two take on the Danger Room."

Rogue and Kitty both look at each other as Kitty says, "Ok why not."

Hank watches from the command center and remarks, "Incredible, look at them. Are you sure you would not join them, Ororo?"

Standing next to Hank and looking into the main chamber, Ororo replies, "As exciting as it seems, Hank, I'm not that crazy."

In the main chamber, Professor Xavier sits in silence with his eyes closed in his wheel chair while Wolverine and Allan defend his position from the Danger Rooms onslaught.

Wolverine tussles with automated drones as he slashes and cuts his way the hoard of machinery. Allan dances around the Professor in aerial show of acrobatics blocking, and parrying all kinds of projectiles targeting Charles. Every chance he gets, Allan would aid Wolverine's assault by redirecting some of the energy blast destroying some of the drones he was tangled up with. Up in the command center, the students walk in and are greeted by Ororo, "Come to watch the spectacle?" as she gestures to the main chamber.

Bobby remarks, "WHOA! Total carnage, man!"

"I heard that, I can't believe their still alive!" Lance adds.

Scott points out, "Yo, check out Allan's uniform."

Kurt replies, "Wow, he really does looks like a super hero now!"

They watch Allan twist and turn his body in a display of agility that rivals Kurt's natural ability.

Rogue smiles and asks, "How does he see in that helmet?"

Jean looks closely as she focuses on Allan's uniform. He wears his usual loose slacks with the blood red boots. But this time his outfit seems complete. Instead of the usual beater tank top on, he wears a full cover top that tightly hugs the contours of his physique. His top shines as much as his pants and the color all seem to match. He wears forearm padded gloves that match the color of his boots. Over his head, a seamless blood red helmet like face mask with eyes cut out of it cover his face. Across his shoulders and down his chest, a red tapering strip points down to his center, and on his chest, a bright shiny four corner star follows the red striping angle. Jean takes a deep breath as she is reminded of her paintings and steps back closing her eyes. Scott sees her and says, "Hey Jean, what's up, you ok?"

She replies, "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine, it's just a little crazy down there."

Scott grins and adds, "Crazy and insane."

Jeans smiles at him and says, "I bet you'd love a chance to be there right now."

Shrugging his shoulder a bit Scott glances at her and chuckles.

Below, Wolverine yells out, "Allan, watch you six!"

Allan turns quickly and sees two large, bulking droids bearing down on him fast. He looks behind him and sees Charles with his eyes shut sitting in the same position he had been in from the beginning. The droids increase their speed as Allan turns and charges towards them. Wolverine yells out," What're ya doin' kid?"

Allan leaps forward then in one complete motion, he spins his body horizontally at the two droid colliding with them in a loud metal grinding crash. The impact sends one of the droids flying back against the Danger Room wall shattering it into pieces. The other grabs hold of Allan in a bear hug and begins to squeeze tightly. Allan manages to get his arms loose, then brings down both of his arms onto the droid head smashing like tin can with both of his fists. The droid goes limp and falls back as Allan lands onto his feet. He turns to check on Charles and sees the Danger Room turrets firing more projectiles at him. Wolverine yells out, "Charles, look out!" as he starts to sprint in his direction.

Allan realizes they won't make to him in time and with both hands, he gestures at the speeding projectiles. His eyes glow an intense red underneath his helmet as an energy wave ripples from his hands deflecting and redirecting the projectiles back at the turrets. The weapons explode all around them as Wolverine covers Charles with his own body.

Then Charles casually opens his eyes and smile at Wolverine saying, "Excellent, well done."

The Danger Room shuts down as Hank runs the scans and performance evaluations. Logan removes his mask and looks at Allan saying, "Kid, I know you're use to running around solo, but 'round here you gotta keep your eyes open. We almost had a mishap."

Allan removes his helmet and pulls down his cowl replying, "You're right, Mr. Logan. I just got carried away back there."

Logan looks at Charles and asks, "So, how'd he do in the mental section?"

Charles smiles and says, "Very well actually. Allan, your concentration as vastly improved in last few weeks. But there are still some emotional barriers you need to overcome. Your battle prowess is unmatched, but you still hold back too much, and I feel it's starting wear on you mentally. But that will be for another time."

Both Logan and Allan nod and start walking out as they notice the cheering up in the command center. They both wave and laugh as they mock their victory. They make their way into the crowded Command Center and the students all cheer out in excitement. Logan mentions, "Hey, remember this isn't a game, alright."

Allan remarks, "Don't be so modest, Mr. Logan. We did look pretty bad ass in there today."

Allan's comment brought more cheers from the male students who he share high fives with. Logan smiles and says, "Hey, I am the best at what I do." and high fives Allan as well.

Allan looks over at Rogue, who sits up on the console smiling at him playfully.

He says, "I'm gonna get cleaned up. I owe Logan a beer. I'll catch all of you later"

As he still glances at Rogue.

She speaks out, "A beer this early in the mornin" Logan?"

"Hey I won the bet, I scored the first hit. Don't worry, girl, I'll bring your boyfriend back in one piece." as he place his hand on Allan's shoulder and guides him out.

The other student giggle and chuckle as she glares at them with her intense eyes. Jean watches Allan leave the Command room, then finally sighs out as he and Logan exit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creds:

Yo Peeps!

Thanks for hanging in and reading! Sorry about all my typos, I get excited when I start writing something I really like.

So I mess up here and there, but I'm working on it! It's been fun so far, and thanks for the reviews!

Later


	16. Chapter 16

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 16: Impressions

Logan and Allan sit at bar just a few minutes north of Bayville. Looking at Allan curiously, Logan asks, "Not gonna drink up kid?"

Allan stares at his mug and remarks, "I can't drink beer this early in the morning, dude. I don't really drink much anymore, I can't feel the effects of alcohol like I use to."

Glancing at Allan, Logan says, "I know the feelin'. I only down' em back outta habit now."

"So you and Ms. Monroe feeling better I take it?" Allan asks.

"Good as can be," Logan replies, "Never got the chance to thank ya by the way."

"It's all good, Mr. Logan," Allan adds, "I'm just sorry I didn't heal you two up correctly. It's not easy dealing with those things."

Logan nods his head while he takes another gulp of his beer as Allan continues, "By the way, why haven't you told the students about that night, they have no clue that was me that had your back."

Swallowing his gulp and slightly grinning at Allan, Logan replies, "Let me ask you this. Have you told anybody about you, yet? It's quite obvious you're more than just a mutant."

Allan slides his mug of beer over to Logan, who gladly take it, and responds, "I'm still working on that. The details about that part of my life are a tad bit complicated."

"And what about Rogue?" Logan inquires.

Glancing back at Logan, Allan replies, "What about her?"

Logan sips his new beer and adds, "Been hearin' you two getting' close. I can also smell her all over ya, kid. Have you told her about what you are?"

Allan taps his fingers on the bar lightly and replies, "Pretty much told her everything, with the exception of those details. Like I said, I'm still working that out. Hell, I wouldn't even believe me."

Logan chuckles into his mug as he continues sipping his beer. Allan looks back at Logan as says, "You still didn't answer my question, Mr. Logan. Why haven't you told anybody besides Hank, Ororo and the Professor about that night?"

Wiping his mouth of the beer foam, Logan stares at Allan saying, "You gotta a good look at that thing. Not something you'd wanna have lingering in your head while you shower, kid. It wasn't one of my better nights, and besides, ya know what that thing was gonna do to me?"

Allan smiles and starts to chuckle and laugh as another deep, rough sounding voice from behind them asks, "No, Logan, how about you tell us."

Both Logan and Allan turn slight looking over their shoulders and see Sabertooth and Pyro. Allan sighs out as he and Logan turn back around to the bar. "I thought I smelled somethin' rotten walk in." Logan says as he gulps back the last drop of beer from his mug.

Sabertooth places his clawed hands on both Allan's and Logan's shoulders and says, "Easy runt, unless you and your new buddy here want us to turn what's left of happy hour into a firetrap."

Allan looks to his left as Pyro shows off his flame throwers hidden under his trench coat, then looks around the bar and sees some of the patrons sitting around killing time or slumped over on their tables sleeping off the hangovers. He shakes his head and asks, "What is it now, man?"

Pyro takes a seat on the stool to Allan's right as Sabertooth sits at Logan's left. Allan looks at the fiery red headed to his right and sarcastically remarks, "Kind a warm for trench coat, don't you think?"

"I'll show ya warm, pretty boy." Pyro replies with a glare.

"Don't know why the boss got us runnin' around cause of you, but it's startin' to get on my nerves." Sabertooth adds, "You maybe tough, kid. But the folks around you ain't. So if you don't want'em gettin' dead, you'll skip town."

Allan turns looking at Logan remarking, "Check this out, this threat is coming from a pussycat and a flamer." as he gesture at Sabertooth and Pyro.

Logan starts laughing as he signals the bartender for another beer. The bartender watches them cautiously as Logan says, "I guess it's never too early in the day for a good old fashion bar brawl, eh kid?" as he glances at Allan.

With a quick jolt of his arm, Logan swings his full beer mug at Sabertooth and shatters it across his face, splattering cold beer and glass all over. Sabertooth grunts out loudly as he flies off his stool onto a table supporting three hung over customers. The weight of his body smashes the table into pieces knocking three patrons off there chairs and waking them up violently. They stumble back into other patrons who each respond violently as fists, chairs and profanities are thrown around. Logan smiles as he watches Sabertooth get pummeled and stepped on by the ensuing brawl. With a big grin on his face, Logan leaps into the fray at Sabertooth colliding with him and slamming him into the floor disappearing into the growing chaos. Pyro is taken completely by surprise watching his large companion take a hit like that. Suddenly Allan grabs him by his trench coat and stares at him with large grin on his face as well. Pyro looks back at him innocently as he watches Allan raise his tightening fist. Hearing the knuckles in Allan's left fist crack, Pyro slightly smiles at him and whimpers out, "Uh…my bad?"

Walking around the grounds of the Xavier estate, Scott and Jean show some of the newer students the sights and scenery. Amara, Tabitha and Kurt watch from a distance as the Institute's two star students give the grand tour. Tabitha remarks, "So, the perky blonde over there is Sam's sister?"

Amara adds, "Is she? You mean, Sam, Cannonball Sam?"

"Ja, Amara," Kurt replies, "That is Sams's little sister, Paige"

"Wow, I guess they kind of look alike. What are her powers?" Amara asks.

Tabitha says, "It's kind of gross. She can like, alter her skin into almost anything. But she has too peel the old skin off first."

"Eeww!" Amara exclaims.

Kurt asks, "Vhat about the other girl vith them, the one vith the purple hair?"

Rolling her eyes, Tabitha replies, "Oh her, I think her name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Braddock or something like that. I heard she's from England, and that she is some kind of teen model over there."

"How do you know all this, Tabitha?" Kurt inquires.

She grins at him and says, "Rumors are my specialty, blue. I just keep my ears open and close by. Oh, and I'd be careful with those dirty thoughts of yours, the girl is a telepath."

Kurt grabs his head and replies, "Oh great, another one."

Amara smiles and adds, "Wow, she's a model, that's so cool."

Tabitha quickly latches onto Kurt arm and says, "So, blue, tell us what you saw this morning, in full undisclosed detail."

Amara eyes shine at him as he replies, "I really should've have kept my mouth shut."

"Oh come on Kurt." Amara pleas, "You might as well finish what you were saying earlier."

Being a sucker for cute faces, Kurt sighs out and says, "Alright, alright! It maybe nothing, ok? But it looked like Rogue was wearing one of Allan's t-shirts for pjs."

Tabitha's eyes get wide as she smiles, "Are you serious, blue?"

Kurt shushes her and replies, "Ja, but keep it down, geez. Rogue will kill me if she caught me telling you any of this."

Amara says, "Kurt I saw her too, so what, may be she just borrowed it."

Leaning closer to her, Kurt adds, "Ok, but she said she stayed up all night with Allan, hanging out."

Tabitha giggles and replies, "Sure she was, and I was born a nun."

Kurt says, "I'm gonna burn for this, I know it." as Amara and Tabitha continue to giggle behind Kurt's back.

Just as the three start to walk into the house, they suddenly see a sporty mustard yellow convertible pull up the driveway quickly and comes to a quick stop right by them parking. Loud rock music echo from the speakers as an attractive short haired strawberry blonde steps out. Orbs of sparkling light dance and twist around her as she looks around with a dazzling smile on her face. She turns and looks at the three teens and quickly leans into her sporty car turning off the engine, cutting off the loud music. The lights dancing around her dissipate as she walks up to them with a small bag hanging from her right shoulder. She takes off her slick sunglasses and smiles at them saying, "Well hello, my name is Allison, I'm a friend of Allan's. Is he here?"

Amara replies, "Um… no. He is with Mr. Logan."

Allison gives her a cute smile and remarks, "Oh, ok, well I need to talk to the man in charge here." as she drops her bag in front of Kurt and playfully adds, "Do you think you can get that for me cutie?"

Kurt's stutters out as he innocently smiles at her, "Ja…sure…I love helping."

Tabitha and Amara smirk and watch as Allison makes her way up to the front door. Then she turns around and says, "Oh, if you could, get the rest of my bags for me, that would be so great, thanks."

Allison beeps her keychain remote popping open the trunk to her convertible, then walks into the house casually. The three teens peek into the trunk and see it full of matching luggage. Tabitha and Amara stare at each other with plain blank expressions as Kurt says with a dazed smile, "Wow, Allison is such a cute name."

Allan and Logan pull up to the mansion garage in Allan's cobalt blue jeep. Though it was shiny before, it now emits smoke from different parts of it's chassis, it's glass shattered and leather seats torn and burned as well. Allan and Logan stare at each other casual like. Their appearance is rough looking, though with no visible mark or injury, their clothing is torn and tattered and their hair out of place. Dirt and smudge marks smear across their faces as they begin laughing hysterically. They both exit the jeep while laughing. The front wheel suddenly pops and hisses out air making the jeep lean off to it's left a bit. Logan steps around and says, "Oh man, sorry about that, I'll fix that for ya."

Allan replies, "Don't worry about it, I knew it was gonna give sooner or later. I'll just re-arrange the matter around it and repair it later."

"Well," Logan adds, "That was a helluva way to start the day."

Allan looks back at Logan and starts to reply to his statement but notices Charles rolling up in his wheel chair with Allison walking beside him. Cleaning himself off a bit, Allan says, "Allison, how's it going? What're you doing here?"

She replies, "Well it's nice to see some things don't change. " as she looks him over.

Charles holds back a smile as he says, "Your friend Allison has powers that have evolved a bit, and she is here to learn to control them. I must say, this is a very interesting way to introduce you to the new students." as he looks off to his right.

Allan looks and sees Scott, Jean and the two newer students standing there looking at both Logan and Allan's tattered appearance. Scotts mutters out, "And…uh…this is Mr. Paran and Mr. Logan, they are both instructors here. They're good too." he says nervously.

Charles asks, "Was there a problem this morning that I should know about, Logan?"

Logan clears his throat and says, "We kinda had a run in with Sabertooth and Pyro."

Allan glances back at him and adds, "More like mop the floors with them."

He and Logan chuckle a bit as Charles remarks, "Ahem, I trust the encounter resulted in no injuries?"

"Well," Allan says, "Pyro might need some new teeth, here and there. But the most damage was done to my jeep, when he missed with his flame throwers."

Logan and Allan stand there nervously smiling at all of them as Charles shakes his head and smiles saying, "At the very least, I am glad to see you both showed some restraint on your parts. Otherwise I might have learned of this on the morning news."

Charles turns and heads indoors followed by Scott, Jean and the newer students. Allison walks up to Allan smiling and says, "So you wanna tell me all about it?"

"Not really, Allison." Allan replies, "This is Logan by the way."

She looks over at Logan and simply says, "Hi."

Logan grins at her saying, "Back at ya."

Looking back at Allan, Allison says, "I really have to talk to you, later. It's very important."

Allan shrugs his shoulders replying, "Sure, Allison, whatever, it's always important, right? Find me later, I gotta get cleaned up and meet somebody."

She walks up and pinches his cheek saying, "Oh I'll find you. Just watch your rear." as she smiles and walks away.

Logan looks at Allan with a smile asking, "Ex-girlfriend of yours?"

Allan shakes his heads smiling back at Logan and replies, "She wishes."

Sitting in the front common area in the house, Scott , Jean and the new student Elizabeth share a conversation. Just behind them next to the climate controls, Hank tinkers away calibrating the meter while students rush in and out of the front door. Elizabeth asks, "So, is it always this active?"

Jean smiles and replies, "Well, most of the time."

Just then Logan and Allan walk through in their rough appearance. Logan makes b-line straight to the kitchen while Allan trots up the stairs to his room. Scott clears his throat a bit and says, "They…don't usually look like that. Uh…well, what I meant was…"

Elizabeth speaks up, "No need to explain, Scott." As she giggles, "We just caught them at a bad time. I'm sure they are fine instructors."

Jean giggles with her and asks, "So what do you think so far?"

"I am actually quite comfortable," Elizabeth replies, "This house reminds me of my family home." as she looks around.

At the top of the stairs, Ray and Sam lean up on the railing talking. Ray remarks, "Dude, you've been missing out on all the action."

Sam replies, "I heard, bro. But it looks like I got back just in time." as he quietly gestures over down to Elizabeth, who continues her conversation with Scott and Jean.

Ray mentions, "Talk about total babe, she's also a model."

Nodding his head, Sam adds, "This is gonna be an awesome semester."

Allison walks by both of them as she moves up the stairs. She smiles and winks at them as Kurt follows behind her carrying two of her bags. He stops and looks at Sam and Ray asking, "Have you guys met Allison yet?"

Ray replies, "I think we just did. She a student too?"

Kurt says as he struggle with the heavy bags, "Kind of, she's a friend of Allan's."

"The new instructor?" Sam asks, "Everyone tells me he's cool."

Ray adds, "I bet that dude knows a lot of babes like that."

Allison yells out to Kurt, "Yo, blue velvet boy! Hop to it with those bags, cutie! I wanna pull out my bikini and hit the pool!"

Kurt catches his breath and replies, "Sorry, I'm coming." as he teleports.

Ray and Sam grin at each other and both cheer out, "YES!" as they high five one another.

Stepping out of the shower, Allan grabs a large towel and starts to dry himself off. The relieving sensation of steamy shower after a grimy bar brawl relaxes him a bit as he looks in the mirror with a smile. He thinks to himself, _'That was kind of fun.'_

His mind drifts as he looks deeper into his reflection. The image of himself fades away to an blurry image of stone bust resembling him. The expression on the bust is stone cold as echoing voices chant out, _"WE GIVE OUR SOULS TO YOU!"_

Then one singular voice screams out in pain, _"NNOOOOOO!" _as the stone bust shatters into dust. Looking down at his hands, he sees his palms washing in a pool of blood. Then as though from behind him, the sound of millions of different voices blare loudly as they all says at once, _"YOU MUST ACCEPT." _

Suddenly, Allan's perception is brought back to the bathroom mirror and his attention caught by the anxious voice of young Jamie who calls out, "Mr. Paran, are you done in there? I really gotta go!"

Allan pauses for a quick second, then replies, "Ok, I'm done, just give me a sec."

He wraps a long towel around his waist and slips on his flip flops. Looking back into the mirror he whispers out, "Don't push me."

Allan opens the door walking out as Jamie rushes by and shuts the door. He slowly makes his way back to his room feeling the cool breeze of the new enhanced air condition on his moistened skin. Allan opens his door and sitting on the end of his queen size bed wearing nothing but a two piece string bikini is Allison. She sits with her legs crossed wearing a pair of thick high white sandals. Her sky blue bikini hugs her slender figure as she leans back on his bed bouncing her smooth tanned leg with a smile on her face. Allan sighs out and says, "You know, this is a school which means there are kids running around."

Allison replies grinning at him, "I don't think the little tattoo on my cheek is going to corrupt these cool kiddies."

"Tattoo on what cheek?" Allan inquires, but then adds, "Wait, never mind, I don't wanna know."

Laughing and sitting up Allison says, "Yeah, I just got it done a couple days after you left New York. That's was what, a year ago?"

Allan grips the towel around his waist tightly as he walks to his dresser pulling out a pair of underwear. Allison watches him with a smile as she says, "Looking cut as ever, Allan."

Still gripping his towel, Allan replies, "So you found my room huh?"

"It wasn't too hard, just have to be nice to people to get what I want." Allison says with a grin.

Allan gives her a sarcastic stare and remarks, "Already starting to get the guys wrapped around your finger, that's so you Allison."

She giggles and replies, "Well, yeah, all but you, of course. You always play hard to get."

"Alli, what are you doing in here dressed like? Or do I even need to ask?" Allan says.

Holding up her hands, Allison replies, "Just wanted to see if you'd like to hang out by the pool and watch me tan." as she continues giggling.

"Sounds like fun, but I have things to tend to today." Allan says as he slowly walks to the door.

Allison walks her fingers up and down her thigh and remarks, "This isn't the first time that we've had this less amount of clothing between us," as she smiles and adds, "I mean the only thing that is really separating us is my bikini and your towel."

Allan quickly mentions in light harsh tone, "And enough emotional baggage for a two month trip to China."

Her expression saddens a bit as she says, "One mistake, Allan. It was just one mistake."

"Sometimes, that 'one' is all that it takes." Allan replies. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get dressed."

Allan opens the door, gesturing Allison to leave. But as he opens the door, he see Rogue walking up to his door way. Rogue's eyes widen as she looks at Allan only covered in a towel. She blushes and mutters out, "Whoa… Allan Ah'm sorry."

Allan says to her, "It's ok, Rogue, I just got out of the shower."

Rogue glances into his room and sees Allison standing up in her skimpy bikini. Turning her glance back at Allan with an expression of disappointment washing over her face, Rogue quickly says, "Ah guess Ah caught you at a bad time," as she starts to back away, "Ah gotta go."

Allan stumbles still gripping his towel, "Rogue wait!"

Rogue quickly walks away down the hall. Allan looks back at Allison and spurts out, "Damn it Allison!" and runs down the hall after Rogue.

He catches up with her just before the stairs saying, "Hey, wait up. Rogue, I know it looked bad, but we were just talking."

Rogue fights back her tears and looks at Allan saying, "Ok, whatever." She replies, "may be this is for the best, Ah mean we were moving too fast, it may be best to slow things down a bit."

Allan lightly holds her dimpled chin up with his hand looking into her eyes and says, "I don't want to slow things down, Rogue."

She stands there in silence as Allan caresses her face. Unbeknownst to them, their drama has caught the attention of some of the other student, who pretend not to listen and look.

Rogue closes her eyes and turn her face away. Alan pleas with her, "Don't turn away, please."

A single tears rolls down her cheek as she says, "Ah wasn't ready for this, Allan. Ah need to get off this ride before Ah crash'n burn."

Rogue backs away and walks down the stairs covering her face as she walks out side leaving Allan holding his damp towel around his waist. He glances around and notices the curious spectators trying not to be obvious. Allan sighs out shaking his head and turns back towards his room. He sees Allison walking up the hall from his room. She gives him a blank stare and says, "May be she's not mature enough to handle this kind of game."

Allan walks by her and says in a low tone, "Allison," as he glances at her, "shut up."

He walks into his room and slams the door shut behind him. Allison quietly says to herself in very sarcastic tone, "Well that was really stupid, Allison. Just like old times."

Allison slides on her sunglasses hiding her sad eyes and starts down the stairs heading to the pool area. Still sitting in the front common area, Scott, Jean and Elizabeth watch as Allison walks by and heads to the back. Elizabeth smiles at both Scott and Jean and says in verylight cheerful tone, "You know, this place gets more exciting every minute. So, what's next?"


	17. Chapter 17

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 17: Regression

Returning to her home, Mystique pulls her dark sedan into her driveway. She brings her car to a bumpy stop and parks it shaking her head. As she steps out of her car, she nearly trips and stumbles a bit due to the uneven cracked pavement that was once her smooth driveway. Mystique glances around the front of her yard and sees the disarray. Her once well kept lawn is now random patches of grass which have over grown into individual sprouts of knee high green hair surrounded by different tones of bare dirt and dry mud. A small indented path tells her where there was constant walking traffic through the center of her lawn. So indented is the path, it has become a water run off into the street, staining the road a light brown. Mystique sneers at the sight of her once beautiful private estate and carefully makes her way to the front porch. The wood holding her porch together seems to be intact, despite the distressed paint that chips and peels from it.

She notices a few of the windows have been shattered either inward r outwards, she can no longer tell. The musty odor of trash and festering mud almost causes her to gag as she steps up into her front porch. The wooden planks squeak and creak with her every step. Then she stops and turns around looking out in front of her lawn. Parked on the side, near the now water run off from her lawn, much to her surprise, is a shiny white sport car. Very flamboyant and very expensive looking, the vehicle sticks out, and Mystique thinks to her self, _'I told her low key.'_ and continues sneering as she walks through the front door. Then a soft yet stern female voice echoes in her mind, _'Honestly, Mystique, do you really think I would cart myself around in a rental like yours?'_ the voice says with a British accent. Mystique walks into her house and sees a young blonde woman standing by the fireplace with a somewhat snobbish expression on her face. She wears a completely white outfit that includes tight shiny white leather pants, with knee high thick sole boots of the same color covering her lower legs. A white halter top barely covers her upper torso revealing her fair skinned belly button and just enough cleavage to tease any onlookers. To make her appearance even more dramatic, she wears long white gloves that come up to the middle of her upper arms with a long billowing white cape that hangs from the front ends of the long gloves. She sports a white choker and dons her facial features with white lipstick and eye shadow to compliment her outfit. Mystique gives her a sarcastic grin as she says, "I guess there is no point with you dressing like that, Emma."

The blonde smiles at her and playfully poses as she replies, "Well, I have a reputation to up hold. I am the White Queen of the Hellfire Society."

Mystique adds, "Correction, you are Emma Frost, the wanted fugitive of the Hellfire Society. Lucky for me I found you first."

"Yes, lucky you," Emma says in a disappointed tone, "I do get tired of telepathically hiding myself from Federal agents from time to time. And your unique gift to create, if you will, contacts, has allowed me to evade incarceration thus far."

Smiling at her comment, Mystique replies, "Indeed, and I will continue to do so, as long as our deal is met."

"Yes, yes," Emma says waving her hands, "I am well aware of Charles Xavier's vast telepathic abilities. Rest assured, I have telepathically altered our psychic signatures to keep our minds hidden from his influence. But it won't last."

Mystique walks around what's left of her tattered couch and seats herself on the arm saying, "That is why we must act soon."

Emma taps her teeth with her white colored finger nails and asks, "One question, oh mighty leader, if this Allan person is as powerful as you say, how pray tell, do you plan to persuade him to, um, leave?"

"Just keep up your telepathic altering, Emma," Mystique replies, "I've taken precautions to insure victory. Sean is keeping tabs on Allan Paran even as we speak. As soon as he is clear of Xavier and his students, that's when we move."

Emma giggles covering her mouth and says, "Brilliant, you have the crooked cop watching Allan for us?"

Mystique looks at her plainly and adds, "That crooked cop is former Interpol agent. His connections can clear your name."

"Ahem, well," Emma replies, "quite the little team you've managed to pull together. What ever happened to this Brotherhood you created in this house?"

Glancing around the room with a slight hint of anger, Mystique says, "They are currently shacked up at Xavier's. Apparently, they've accepted his invitation. So I cannot count on their help anymore."

Emma gives Mystique a curious look and asks, "What is your deal with this Allan Paran person anyway? A lot of trouble just one person, even for a powerful person at that."

"Let's just say," Mystique says, "I have a unique perspective when dealing with people this powerful. And I will be prepared to deal with such this time."

There is a certain form of therapy Allan finds in playing sports. The amount of concentration trying to sift through the thoughts in his head while trying to be as accurate as possible when shooting basketball, allows him to space out. The occasional three pointer and lay up followed by a dramatic dunk allows his mind to drift a bit deeper. Although the mid day sun blares down on him, his unique physique keeps him from over exerting himself. He neither breaks out in a sweat nor does he feel the fatigue. Allan's body remains in a calm state, unstressed by mundane activities, such as sports, and he grows weary of it. His expression as he moves about on the institute basketball court slowly becomes sour. He makes every ball sink from the three point corner shot to the last second full court swish, proving his skill and accuracy. But for every successful play he completes, it still does not bring a smile to his face, nor does he gloat. Allan takes a deep breath and sighs out heavily as he crouches down lightly bouncing the ball in front of his knees. Allan stares at the bouncing ball with his sour expression unaware of the curious onlookers watching from all parts of the yard. Trying to engross herself in her novel, Rogue does her best to ignore Allan, but finds her eyes wandering in his direction, and she watches him aimlessly. She glances over by the pool area and notices Allison doing the same. She thinks to herself, _'Ah don't need this in my life right now. May be Ah should go over there and talk to him. Ah mean, it's not like we're linked at the hip or anythin'. What am Ah thinkin', Ah couldn't compete with Allison. She's got looks, talent, and probably a future. All Ah got is emotional baggage that will just hold him down. May be I should end this before we go any further.'_

Rogue sighs out closing her eyes burying her face into her thick book. Then a soft voice with a British accent echoes in her head, _'Don't you think that would be too hasty?'_

Looking up quickly, Rogue sees Elizabeth stand a few feet in front of her with a curious look on her face. Elizabeth quick speaks out, "Please forgive me. It was not my intention to listen. But your thoughts were so loud when I was walking by, it was hard to tune them out."

Rogue smiles at her and says, "It's alright, but you need to work on that."

Elizabeth asks, "Would you like some company?"

Sitting up and closing her book, Rogue replies, "Sure, pick a spot."

Elizabeth seats herself on the grass just in front of Rogue and looks over at Allan. She turns her gaze back to Rogue and smiles. Rogue says, "Ah guess Ah couldn't make any more obvious could Ah?"

"They say, action speak louder than words," Elizabeth adds, "They should try thoughts."

Rogue smiles at her again and asks, "So what else can read off me?"

Elizabeth replies, "I can only read your surface or quick thoughts. I need a little more concentration to get deeper into your mind. Don't worry, I don't plan to. But to answer your question, your thoughts and feelings are genuine. You shouldn't give up so easily. Not that it is any of my business of course."

"Ah'll be honest, Elizabeth, this is the last thing Ah ever thought Ah'd be dealin' with this summer." Rogue remarks.

"Well," Elizabeth says with a smile, "Things have a strange way of working out in the end. You just have to be willing to follow through." as she gestures to Allan.

Rogue looks at her with a bit of curiosity herself stating, "You know, for someone new to this school, you're very optimistic about things."

Elizabeth replies, "I'm usually not, but I do enjoy a good romance." as she giggles.

Allan sits still in a crouched position lightly bouncing the basketball in front of his knees. He looks up at the goal and takes deep breaths as he hold the ball firm. He twitches as images begin flashing in his mind. He shakes his head and dropping the ball. Images of strange faceless beings calling out to him flood his mind as he stands up grabbing head. They all call out to him at once, _'PLEASE SAVE OUR CHILDREN!'_

They begin holding up small faceless children to him begging him to take them. He back away even further and screams out, "NO! Please don't make me do this!"

Allan staggers away, but finds himself surrounded by the faceless beings, all begging him to save their children. His eyes fill with tears as he watches each of them disintegrate one at a time. Their ashes fill the air causing him to cough frantically. The look of fear and disbelief washes over his face as realizes he is inhaling what were once living beings.

Allan screams in horror as he stumble and staggers, struggling to escape the overwhelming field of ashes. He falls to his knees and yells out, "STOP THIS!"

Rogue and Elizabeth run over to the basketball court as they see Allan on his knees with eyes shut tightly. The other student within ear shot start running over to him as well. Rogue yells out, "Allan! What's wrong!"

Allan's eyes open glowing a bright red with tears running down the side of his face. He raises both of his fist high in the air as he yells out again in anger, "I SAID STOP!"

His voice echoes loudly and angelic like around the estate as he swings his arms downward to the ground. Rogue yells out, "Everyone get down!"

Allan slams both of his fists violently into the ground with a loud thundering crack. The basketball court asphalt shatters under the impact as he causes a large shockwave rumbling the entire estate. Everyone around him is knocked off their feet as glass shatters and trees fall over. Allan reaches back up grabbing his head, and as though some one striking him hard, he falls flying onto his back unconscious. Rogue gets to her feet quickly and staggers to Allan's side. Her hands hover over him frantically unsure of what to do. The students slowly help each other up as Bobby runs up to Rogue asking, "What the heck was that?"

Rogue replies loudly, "Ah don't know! But he's out, we gotta help him!"

Sam adds, "Are you kidding, look at this place, he did all this in one hit!"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME DAMN IT!" Rogue screams out.

Charles's voice echoes in their minds as he says, _'Students, remain calm please. Take Allan to the Danger Room immediately. I will meet you there.'_

The students quickly gather around Allan and carefully carry him indoors. They make their way through the hallways passing other confused classmates. Waiting inside near the main elevator, Logan and Ororo assist them quickly as they carry Allan's limp body.

Some of the student stay behind to make room in the elevator leaving Bobby and Rogue top accompany Logan and Ororo down to the Danger Room Chamber. Rogue feels Allan face with her bare hands and states, "He's gettin' warmer. Logan, what's happenin' to him?"

Logan looks at her with concern and replies, "I don't know kid."

The elevator opens and they quickly carry Allan into the Danger Room where Charles and Hank wait calmly. Charles says, "Lay him flat on the floor and wait up stairs."

They all reluctantly turn and walk out as Charles adds, "Accept for you Rogue, you must remain here with me."

She asks, "Why me, Professor?"

He replies as she looks at her with a smile, "Because you are the only one that can save his humanity."

Rogue looks down at Allan face with concern. "What's wrong with him? He just started spazzing out, then, boom."

Charles closes his eyes and says, "He has been consciously repressing his powers and emotional memories, and it has been taking its toll on his psyche. I was afraid this was going to happen. He must have dropped his guard for an instant. And for a being such as he, an instant is all that it takes."

"What is he Professor?" Rogue asks.

"You will see for yourself, Rogue." Charles adds with a smile, "It is very hard to explain."

Charles sits back in his wheel chair and says, "Kneel next to him, Rogue. And try to relax, I'm going to bridge your minds."

Rogue asks again, "Why me Professor? Why am Ah the only one that can help him?"

"Because Rogue," Charles replies, "Allan has formed an emotional bond with you. A bond like that is very important to his humanity, more than you will both realize. Now, please close your eyes. And do not be afraid." as they both close their eyes while the Danger Room falls silent.

Up stairs, Scott calls out to Logan, who stands vigilant next to the elevator. Scotts says, "Logan, I think you'll want to see this. One of our security cameras caught it just before Allan's, um, attack."

Logan follows him to the security room as Scott points to a looping recording on the main screen. He glares at the looping image and sees a short scruffy dark haired man wearing a brown trench coat standing on the wall over looking the basketball court.

Logan growls out in a low tone, "Mastermind."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been working on multiple projects outside of this.

ENJOY!


	18. Chapter 18

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 18: Vanguard

Rushing through the brush, Mastermind stumbles and ducks as he sprints away from the Xavier estate walls. He glances behind him watching for any who may be pursuing him, but finds himself distracted by the constant dense brush ahead of him. His foot snags a loose root tripping him to the ground. He lands on his stomach hard and slides just a bit on the leaves and dirt before coming to a full painful stop. He groans out slightly as stands back up brushing himself off as Gambit's voice speaks up from behind him, "Lookin' as graceful as always, Mastermind."

"Do not mock me, Gambit, "Mastermind darts out, "and stay out of my way."

Gambit chuckles and asks, "What be the hurry, mon ami?"

Dusting off the rest of the leaves and dirt, Mastermind replies, "I don't know what Magneto has gotten me into, but if you were smart, you'd disappear as well."

Looking around and checking their surroundings, Gambit remarks, "Dat number ya did to Allan seemed to have worked. Remy saw everthing, ya took him out."

"You fool!" Mastermind adds, "I did nothing but open the flood gates of chaos! I probed and tapped the wrong areas of his mind, and now something is loose."

"What're ya talkin' 'bout? What came loose?" Gambit asks.

Mastermind starts walking quickly as Gambit follows him through the wooded area. Mastermind continues, "It is power unlike anything we have ever seen. Apocalypse pales in comparison to this. It was as though I was looking into the eyes of a god."

Gambit laughs and says, "Gimme a break, old man."

"Laugh now young fool," Mastermind adds, "but this time Magneto has made an enemy out of the wrong person. And there will be retribution, if not from this Allan, then from somewhere else. Magneto, I fear, knows this and says nothing."

"Yeah, well, either way, we get paid." Gambit replies.

He suddenly stops and turns around quickly looking behind him. He turns to Mastermind and says, "Get to de transport spheres, now!"

As Gambit quickly adjusts his position turning around, Wolverine comes lunging out of some near by thick brush, roaring out like a wild animal. Gambit steps back but is caught off guard as Wolverine tackles him to the ground forcing him to his back. Gambit thrusts his knees into Wolverine's stomach and kicks him over head. Wolverine tucks and rolls sliding back to his feet then quickly turns around into a solid stance. He holds both of his arms downward extending his metal claws as he says, "I'll take care of the swamp rat here. The rest of you go after Mastermind." looking over Gambit's shoulder.

Gambit glances behind him and see the young X-Men glaring at him. Cyclops orders out, "Let's move X-Men!"

Iceman, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler follow his lead into the wooded area after Mastermind. Gambit reaches into his trench coat and pulls out a short metal rod. With a flik of a switch the rod extends into a six foot quarter staff. He steps back into ready fighting stance as he grins at Wolverine saying, "Just say when, mon ami."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue opens her eyes and finds herself sitting on a park bench looking out at a playground. Children run around the assortment of rides playing games and laughing out in the beautiful weather. She looks around slowly, unsure of what she is actually seeing. The trees are greenest she had ever seen, the air is so clean it almost has a sweet scent to it. Rogue looks down on her lap and notices a book resting under her hands. She holds the book up and reads the engraved title, 'Beside You'. Opening the book to the first page, Rogue reads the first quote, 'True paradise is in the moment'. She begins to flip through the first few pages skimming the text and realizes it is describing every moment she had interacted with Allan. From the first moment she saw him on his motorcycle by the stoplight, to the moment she walked away from him after seeing Allison in his room. As she reads every word, she feels the sensations and emotions she had felt during those moments, as though she is reliving it. Rogue stands up and holds the book close to her chest as she turns to look behind her. Her expression turns to shock and awe as she steps back slowly looking at a massive cityscape. Buildings tower extremely high into the sky made of a shiny material that reflects the sunlight to the ground below. Charles's voice speaks up behind her, "Beautiful city, is it not?"

Rogue turns around and sees Charles standing, watching the children play. She asks, "Professor, are you walking?"

Charles smiles and replies, "Physical limitations do not apply in this place, unless you believe it so."

"So, this place isn't real? We're not really here?" Rogue inquires.

"This place, is very much real, Rogue." Charles adds, "And you are very much here. I have connected your mind to Allan's. Your thoughts will be shared so your perception may change from time to time. But at the moment, you are in Allan's thoughts."

Rogue smiles and says, "So this place, this city, he made it up in his mind?"

Charles replies, "Not really, Rogue. It is a memory, of one of his favorite spots in the city where he is from. Since you are not a telepath, I had to find something in his mind that was somewhat solid for you to latch on to. I must remain here to maintain your connection. This city is now his mind, his thought, emotions and other memories are hidden here. Find your bond with him, save his humanity."

"How, Professor?" Rogue asks, "Ah don't even know what he is."

"The answers will come, Rogue," Charles adds, "But they cannot come from me."

Another voice speaks up and says, "Those answers will come from me."

Charles smiles and walks away toward where the kids and families are in the park as Rogue turns around. She sees Allan standing casually in the grass barefoot wearing only a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. Rogue smiles and starts to walk over to him but stops short as she looks into his eyes. She notices his eyes seem cold, devoid of emotion, and do not blink. She quickly says, "You're not Allan."

He replies, "You are correct. I, or we, are your interpreted thoughts and emotions. This is the image to which your psyche is most comfortable. We will guide you. In order for you to do what needs be done, questions must be asked, answers must be given. So, speak."

Rogue takes a breath and asks, "What is he?"

"He, is the second being to be called the Vanguard." He answers, "Allan is our eyes, ears and hands. He is our representative, our protector, our witness, and our wrath. He was chosen during conception, ordained at birth, and fully manifested at adulthood."

He starts walking away from the park towards the sidewalk as Rogue follows closely. She remarks, "Ok, that really didn't make any sense. So who are you?"

He stops and looks at her saying, "We speak to you in this form, or would rather us speak to you as we are."

All around the street, strange looking beings of all shapes, sizes and color imaginable appear. Some floating or standing on air, other stand on the street. Rogue looks at what seems to be countless millions of them, all looking at her. They speak all at once in a near deafening tone, "**We, are the first beings, those who have ascended beyond the laws of the physical. He represents us**."

Rogue covers her ears and replies, "WHOA! Ok, Ah get it, one voice please!" as she slightly smiles, "So what exactly did he do for you, um, people?"

The Allan visage speaks up while the others remain silent, "What he does, is not for us but for all who exist."

They walk up to a large window of an appliance store. He points to some old fashion television sets displayed in the window, each one showing different images of Allan wearing his unique uniform performing some kind of task. Rogue watches the images intensely. She sees Allan fighting titanic battles with monstrous creatures of equal power, saving entire civilizations from mass extinctions, re-igniting stars to save solar systems, and bearing witness to dying worlds. Rogue looks at the Allan visage and says, "If he's capable of doin' all that, then why does he need me?"

He glances back at her with his cold eyes and replies, "The first Vanguard was a perfect being. Absolute logic, absolute knowledge, but no true conscience about life. That became his demise, as well as the demise of countless billions. All universes are in constant chaos. And in order to ensure the safety of such, one must be just as chaotic. We found humans to carry their own amount of chaos. Their conflicting emotions and thier struggle for self balance, made our decision easy. Allan is in danger of losing that chaos. His duties have begun to wear his emotions thin. Despite all his power, he is still human. He has shed tears for those he had failed or was unable to save. But no longer, now they haunt him. You share the same chaos as he, and your bond with him is the only thing keeping his chaotic heart human."

Rogue replies, "Look, Ah don't know what bond you think we have but…"

The Allan visage speaks sternly, "To deny such emotions only puts him in further danger. But then again, that is what it means to human, to be chaos. So we leave his fate, in your hands." as he points to her book, then fades away with the rest of the beings around her.

Rogue clutches her book closely as she looks up and down the empty sidewalk. She sits herself on a bus stop bench place the book in her lap and sighs out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit barely dodges Wolverine's last attack as he land like a cat a few feet away from him. He holds his side with a painful expression covering his latest wound from Wolverines sharp claws, Gambit glances at the three distinct cuts on his left side as it slightly bleeds. Wolverine grins at him and says, "You're good, boy. But I get better, you don't."

"Can't argue wit dat," Gambit replies with another grin, "But dats why Gambit always carries an ace up his sleeve."

He pull out a deck of cards and begins to charge up with his mutant ability. Then he swings his arm out throwing the cards in an arcing manner over Wolverine's head. Slightly ducking his head, Wolverine grins at Gambit and says, "Nice bluff, but I call."

Gambit grins back and says, "Think again, mon ami." as he looks over Wolverines head.

Wolverine quickly glances behind him and notices the energized cards embedded into trees. Before he can act, Gambit remarks, "Bang, you're dead." as the cards detonate at the same time.

Wood splinters and thick branches come crashing down on Wolverine's head knocking him to the ground. Then the trunks of the trees snap and land on him with loud thumps as he is buried underneath. Gambit slowly gets to his feet bracing himself up with his battered quarter staff and quickly hobbles out of sight.

Mastermind dives to the ground as Cyclops's optic blast rips close by obliterating a couple of small trees. Scrambling to his feet, Mastermind's trench coat is suddenly impaled to the ground by long ice spikes. Iceman yells out, "Got him!"

He approaches Mastermind boldly and grins at him. Slipping out of his trench coat quickly, Mastermind crawls and turns onto his back looking at Iceman. He glares at Iceman intently and says, "Defend me."

A sudden push against his thoughts, Iceman stops in his places with a confused expression. Those two words all of a sudden made sense as he replies, "Sure. Ok."

Iceman turns around and spots his team mates rushing up to position. Waving his hands outward, he freezes the immediate area in thick layer if ice. Cyclops loses his footing on the ice and slips hitting a tree. Shadowcat falls victim to the sudden change in terrain as she also slips. She slides rapidly and manages to phase through some frozen pushes and trees. Nightcrawler teleports avoiding the icy trap and appears in front of Iceman. He yells out, "Vhat are you doing, man!"

"I don't know, dude!" Iceman replies in confusion.

Cyclops yells out, "Nightcrawler, Matermind must've gotten to his head! Get Iceman clear of here before he does any more damage!"

Nightcrawler grabs hold of Iceman's arms and replies, "On it!" as he teleports both himself and Iceman out of the wooded area.

Mastermind takes advantage of the confusion getting to his feet and continues to sprint to the transport spheres. He runs without looking back into a clearing in the woods. Sitting on the ground in front of him, two silver like spheres await with the tops open. Mastermind quickly leaps into one of them fumbling his body into the seat inside violently. Then with a sudden jerk of his body, Mastermind is slowly lifted out of the sphere by an invisible force. He hovers over the craft as he struggles against the hold. Jean floats down in front of him with her hand extend out. She glares at Mastermind and says, "Not this time. Tells us what you did to Allan!"

Mastermind looks back at her as she floats in front of him replying, "Release me child, or I will have choice but to do the same to you!"

Jean feels a push against her mind, but she manages to push back. She struggles and says, "Alright, if you won't say anything, then lets get you to think it."

Jean focuses her thoughts into Mastermind's thoughts and searches his mind for the answer to her question. Mastermind fights back, but his exhaustion has taken it's toll on him and he lets his guards down allowing Jean to dig deeper into his mind. Her mind is suddenly filled with imagery of exploding worlds, hordes of dying people and the feeling of power that dwarfs a star. Mastermind tries focusing his mind to defend himself, but is overwhelmed by the image of bright angelic wings of fire. He screams out loudly as Jean loses concentration and drops Mastermind back into the sphere. She looks at him, her expression very confused as he cries out, "You're like him! You're like him! Please forgive me! Forgive my sin, I beg you!" as he looks at her with fear in his eyes.

The sphere suddenly seals shut, and rapidly lifts off the ground hitting Jean like a car in traffic. She is clocked upward against her chest and chin knocking her to the ground. The sphere silently speeds off into the sky out of her sight. The second sphere closes and follows. Jean lays on the ground rubbing her chin as Cyclops rushes to her side. "Jean, are you alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine Scott," she replies as she slowly gets to her feet, "Mastermind got away."

Stumbling through the woods looking pretty roughed up, Wolverine adds, "So did the Cajun. Those slippery rats."

Looking at Jean, Wolverine asks, "What happened? I couldn't see much, but I could've sworn you had him. What was he ramblin' about?"

"I don't know, I was trying to read his mind, and I guess I lost concentration." Jean replies.

Wolverine adds, "Well, what'd you see in his head?"

Cyclops quickly says, "Whoa, what's with the interrogation, Logan? He got away, bottom line."

"You're right," Wolverine says nodding his head, "Find the others and head back to the mansion."

Jean looks at Wolverine cautiously as she follows Cyclops back into the woods. Wolverine follows her with his eyes, then slowly looks down as he catches his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue wanders the city streets of Allan's mind clutching her book closely. She can't help but look around at the futuristic scenery. The roads surface is almost a window like smoothness with street markings glowing from beneath it. Road signs float like ghosts, somewhat translucent, yet readable. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes move about in a quiet and orderly manner. She passes other pedestrians, all who's faces seem blurred out. Accepted for one, and yet this face barely has any facial features what so ever. Kind of a intimating figure, standing nearly twelve feet tall and about six feet wide, with indigo blue skin and yellow glowing eyes, he is the only clear figure Rogue can really make out. She approaches him, and despite his monstrous size, she can't help but smile. The large blue man is dressed as an ice cream man. His large bulking frame stretches his bright colored outfit as the small paper hat sits firmly on his bald shiny blue head. He looks at Rogue with a smile and greets her, "Well hello. Looks like you could use a nice cold icy fruit on this nice warm day."

She smiles and replies, "Ah know you, Ah think you're Allan's roommate or something back where he's from. He showed me a picture of you on his computer. What was your name again? It was Kal, right?"

The large blue man smiles saying, "Actually my name is Kalurey Vis Xuihon zu Xaikonish. But of it helps, you can just call me Kal."

"You look a lot bigger than you do in the picture." Rogue remarks as she looks up at him.

"That may be true," Kal replies, "Then again, this could be how he chooses to remember me."

Rogue says, "Well, if you're a part of Allan's memories, then where is he?"

Kal pulls out an icy fruit and hands it to Rogue saying, "Oh, he's around here, somewhere. I mean, he's here, but not really here, I guess."

Rogue gives him a baffled expression as he continues, "Um, look I have a schedule to keep here, so I really can't answer all your question at this time. But if you want some real answers, I'd check out the Downtown Museum of Antiquities." as he points over her shoulder.

Rogue turns around and sees a building with tall columns reaching almost twelve stories. Kal adds, "I hear the tour guide inside is very knowledgeable. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for."

She watches Kal push his ice cream cart up the sidewalk ringing the bell and greeting other people as they pass. Rogue looks at the building and makes her way there quickly. She approaches the steps and is further dwarfed by the size of the columns by the entrance. The building is made of complete stone, down to the automatically opening doors that stand four stories tall. She walks in with wide eyes as she sees large replicas of extinct animals, holographic images of far exotic locations and a large water fountain in the center of the lobby holding up a globe with its splashing water pumps. Rogue walks up to the tour guide information board and reads down the list, 'The Art of History', 'Labors and Duties', 'Dedication to Family', 'Heroes or Monsters'.

Rogue is intrigued with the 'Heroes or Monsters' tour, and heads off to catch up with that particular group. She sees a crowd of blurred faced people standing around a large man. Rogue approaches and is surprised to see Kal standing in front of her, wearing a full suit with a tie. His name tag reads 'I am your tour guide, Kal'. Rogue smiles and asks, "You're a tour guide too? Ah thought you were an ice cream man."

Kal adjusts his tie a bit and replies, "That is just one of my jobs, like this one. And you're just in time, the tour is about to begin."

Rogue inquires, "So, what's this tour about anyway? This is still Allan's mind."

"Right you are, new girl friend." Kal says with a smile, "Yes I know who you are. Your image is on the tour." as he and the blurred face crowd clap and cheer her.

Rogue smiles bashfully and waves as the tour begins. They wander the long halls of painting, sculptures and lifelike replicas of Allan's exploits as the Vanguard. Kal speaks out to the crowd around Rogue giving complete details of the Allan's tragic beginning from his mother's death giving birth to him, to his life growing up different with his widowed father, to his defining self expressions during his immediate college years, finally to the full manifestation of his true power only a few years ago. Kal walks the tour into a chamber where life sizes replicas and reenactments of Allan's time as the Vanguard are displayed. One by one, each visual comes alive showing his battles, his deeds and his failures. Rogue watches as Allan, in his unique uniform, battles a large bulking creature in the ruins of a city. The battle is fierce and brutal as both Allan and the creature trade titanic blows and strikes. Kal speaks ups, "As you can see, one of the Vanguard's many duties, is keeping the balance of powers in all the universes. Even if it means he must take extreme measure to do so." as the images of Allan and the creature come to a climatic finish.

Allan thrusts his fist through the creature's chest crushing it's heart. Rogue covers her mouth at the sight of the creatures insides spilling out of the cavity Allan caused. The creature collapses like a slaughtered animal and begins to glow brightly. Allan stands over the carcass with his hands out to his side as the glowing light travels into Allan's body. Then with a sudden burst, the light envelopes him a large column light blue energy reaching up into the sky rapidly. The clouds part as the beam of light disappears into the night sky. The creature carcass disintegrates as Allan falls to his knees breathing hard.

Kal remarks, "Now from what I'm told, ladies and gentlemen, that is not a good feeling. What you all just saw, is the re-distributing of the power that once inhabited that dead creature. One of the duties of the Vanguard, is to judge, govern, or kill beings like himself."

Kal looks at Rogue and adds, "Not all the creatures he battles are monsters. And not all the monsters he encounters are evil. Just like, not all the worlds he has seen and tried to save, are supposed to be saved." as he points to a scene of Allan kneeling in a field of ashes.

Rogue looks at the scene with sad eyes watching Allan sob over the loss of those he once called friends. The scene plays back as she watch the faceless alien species die. Each one begging him to save their children. Allan holds a single child in his arms cradling it closely, then watching it die with the others around him. Another begs him for life, but all Allan could say was, "I'm not allowed, this is beyond my power. Forgive me."

As the last being dies and fades into ashes, Allan falls to his knees and begins to cry loudly. He slams his fist into the ground, collapsing the buildings around him. Rogue can feel his distress and walks into the scene to him. She kneels down to him and removes his helmet slowly. Allan's eyes are filled with tears as she asks, "What happened here Allan?"

He says in a low tone, "They were a dying species, at the last of their genetic peak. Their world was evolving and their bodies couldn't handle the change. I'm not allowed to interfere with the natural evolution of worlds. So I had to watch them die, one by one. Just so all of them would be remembered."

Rogue holds him tightly as she hugs him with tears in her eyes. She stands him up looking into his eyes saying, "This is not your fault, Allan. Ah can feel you holdin' on to this moment. And it's hurtin' me too. You gotta let it go."

Allan tries glancing around at the morbid scene, but Rogue holds his face firmly towards hers saying, "Allan don't, please, don't turn away."

She grabs her book off the ground and hands it to Allan. He lightly takes the book and begins flipping through the pages. Allan begins to smile as Rogue now finds herself suddenly standing over the peer back in Bayville. The sun is slowly going down as she looks up into Allan's eyes. He gazes back into her eyes and says, "You've held on to this moment."

She replies as she reaches up caressing his face with her bare hands, "Ah wanted to kiss you so badly at this point. More so than Ah wanted to in the Danger Room."

"Why didn't you?" Allan asks.

Their faces close, Rogue says, "Ah guess, Ah was afraid, that it might lead to somethin' else."

Allan leans in closer and kisses her passionately. Rogue lightly moans as she embraces him as they lock lips. She feels the ground beneath her feet disappear as she finds herself floating among the stars. The warmth of light and coolness space flow around and through her body. She reaches out to Allan as the energy around her embraces her body completely. Her voices echoes into the forever like sky as she says, _'I won't let you fall.'_

Rogue's eyes slowly open to the sight of the Danger Room chamber wall. She blinks rapidly then looks over at Charles. He sits back in his chair blinking his eyes as well. Then she looks down at Allan, who lays on the floor before her. Rogue leans forward looking him over. Allan slowly opens his eyes and mutters out, "I already have." as he smiles at her.

She smiles back as they embrace on the Danger Room floor. Charles smiles at them both. He glimpses up at the command center above and notices Jean peeking over out the window with a concerned expression on her face. Charles lightly nods his head and quietly whispers out to himself, "So, now begins the journey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry about not updating sooner, been really busy trying to take over the world. HAHAHAHHA!

Thanks for hanging in! I hope you're up for more, because this adventure is just beginning!

Later!


	19. Chapter 19

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 19: Pawns and Players

The action that unfolded in front of the Xavier Institute ended as fast as it started. And from he can tell, there were no real victors from the outcome, just confusion. For Sean Cassidy, the action revealed more information than he had thought. Being a former Interpol agent, he had seen a lot, dealing with mad men and chasing down terrorists. A career that was taking flight, despite his concern for concealing his mutant ability. But it wasn't his genetic gifts that had him disavowed, it was his human weakness. A little money can change someone's life, but a lot could change someone's mind. That weakness cost him a partner, a career, and more importantly, his family. A wife and daughter that soon left him after being sentenced twenty years in federal prison for bribery, conspiracy, and treason. It was Mystique that made it possible for him to avoid complete incarceration. And now with the help of both Mystique and her cohort, Emma Frost, he has been able to elude federal agents maintaining his freedom. But being an Interpol agent for so long has given him a somewhat sixth sense about trouble, and that sixth sense has been going off ever since he got involved with those two women. Neither one of them trusts one another, and would sooner stab each other in the back if the opportunity came up. But if there is one thing they do have in common, is the idea of getting back on the path of riotousness. Emma wants to clear her name of some false murder charges, Sean wants his family back, and Mystique is simply looking out for her children's well beings. But neither goal can be accomplished without each one's help. So the situation stands as is, and Mystique has her team. _'For what purpose?' _Sean thinks to himself. He has had Allan Paran under surveillance for a few months now, and he has proven to be too powerful to handle, and no real threat to society. Sean watches the institute from afar, perched on top of the closest tall building in town. He looks through a pair of high intensity binoculars set up on a tri-pod. Right by his feet sits a lap top showing several images on the institute grounds where he has strategically placed small wireless digital cameras. Sean treats this situation as a typical stake out, just like the operations he conducted during his Interpol days. He checks his lap top watching some of the students bustle about the grounds as the situation from before seems to wind down. Sean thinks to himself again, _'This job is gonna be the death of me, I know it.'_

Then Emma's voice echoes in his mind, _'Oh, you must think positive, Sean. Never think of the labor, look ahead to the reward.'_

Sean thinks out to her, _'I warned you not to invade my thoughts, you mind witch!'_

'_Tsk, tsk, Sean luv, you didn't complain the other night.'_ Emma replies.

Sean shakes his head as Emma's giggle echoes through out his mind. She adds, _'All jokes aside, Mystique would like to know the situation.'_

Rolling his eyes at Emma's voice in his head he responds, _'Magneto's Acolytes are on the move again. I lost sight of Allan Paran, but he hasn't left the grounds as far as I know.'_

'_Well, keep us posted when he does. This job is really starting to bore me.'_ Emma replies.

'_And when he does, what then?' _ Sean asks.

Emma sighs out, _'That, my dear Sean, is up to Mystique. Enjoy the view.'_

Sean runs his fingers through his red Irish hair, brushing it back. He slides his hands to the back of his neck rubbing it out of frustration as he looks up at the sky. "I take it back, those two will be the death me" he mutters out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan sits patiently on the examining table while Hank tediously checks his heart beat. Several tiny sensors attached to various parts of Alan's upper torso relay information to monitoring equipment allowing Hank to check his vital statistics in complete detail. Standing in the doorway to the infirmary, leaning up on her left shoulder, Rogue also waits patiently for Hank's results. She clears her throat and adjusts her posture a bit asking, "So, how's he doin' Mr, McCoy?"

"Well, he is in perfect health, Rogue." Hank replies as he smiles at Allan.

Walking up to the main monitor, Hank points to an image showing a detailed diagram of Allan's brain activity. He mentions, "These brain scans, however, show an increase in stress levels. Enough stress to cause some serious or even fatal health problems in normal human beings. In Allan's case, it was enough to cause a kind of overload, or feedback. I surmise that the constant power suppression on Allan's part has been slowly causing this stress build up. Combined with the repressed emotions that Mastermind unlocked, it was a bomb waiting to go off in his head."

Rogue steps up to the monitor while Hank continues gesturing to the information. Allan raises his hand and says, "Um, people, I'm still in the room."

Hank turns around smiling at Allan replying, "Excuse my fasination, Allan. It is quite a rare privilege to examine someone like yourself. Your over all physiology seems to be super charged at the sub-atomic level. Now I'm not sure if that is what gives you those remarkable gifts, my equipment is unable to determine that. But I can say your molecular structure is unlike anything I have ever seen. Very unique indeed."

"Everybody in this house are unique, Mr. McCoy." Allan replies, "And I'd like to think I share the same uniqueness as everyone around me."

Hank chuckles and slowly removes the various sensors off Allan's upper body. Allan stands up from the examining table and puts on his shirt asking, "Well, are we done here?"

"For now," Hank replies, "But I would like to run more brain scans later on. I ask if you would take it easy for at least a day, Allan. Try not suppressing your powers for once and give your mind a rest." as he pats Allan's shoulder.

Allan smiles and sighs out, "As long as I don't have to give up chocolate, then I think I can live with that."

Hank laughs as Allan walks out of the infirmary with Rogue following closely. She gives Allan a baffled look remarking, "So that's it, it's just that simple? You take a day off and you're fixed?"

They step into the elevator and Allan replies, "I guess so. I like simple."

Shaking her head with a smile, Rogue says, "Ah just been through your mind, Allan. And Ah'm not all sure of what Ah really saw. But Ah know it couldn't be that simple."

"Why not?" Allan asks as the elevator closes and heads up.

Charles sits with the students in the living area looking at all of them saying, "The situation is now under control. There is no need to worry, Allan is going to be fine."

Scott asks, "What does Magneto want with him, Professor?"

"I am not sure, Scott." Charles replies, "Perhaps it is for the same reason he pursued Warren Worthington in New York."

Kitty adds, "From what I was told, though, Warren was just another mutant. It's quite obvious now that Allan is something else."

"Indeed," Charles says, "What Allan is, is both complicated and simple. It is true, he is not a mutant, nor is he completely human."

The students all look at each other confused as Charles continues, "In Allan's own words, he is simply 'cosmic'."

Todd's eyes get wide as he spurts out, "Whoa, you mean…he's like…from outer space!"

Jamie stands up quickly and cheers out, "Yeah! I knew it!"

"Stop bein' a dork!" Ray says as he tosses a pillow at Jamie.

Elizabeth raises her hand and says, "I know that I am new here, so this may sound a bit stupid." She says as she clears her throat, "He's cosmic, so what?"

Scott stands up stating, "It means he could be a danger, to all of us. Look at the damage he did to the property just with his fists alone. I'm sorry Professor, I think Allan is cool and all, but he's starting to seem like a magnet for trouble."

Logan steps up to Scott remarking, "Easy kid, the same can be said about all of us."

Charles looks at all the students and says, "Logan is right, all our gifts make us prime targets for any form of exploitation. And despite the dangers that do follow, I hold out my hand to any who seek help. Allan is no different."

Scott nods his head and replies, "You're right Professor, I just can't help but feel concerned."

"And that is understandable, Scott," Charles adds, "Who knows what encounters we will have with Allan around. But life is a journey, and just like all of us, Allan is just another passenger on that journey. And as far as the damages to the institute grounds, Allan has taken responsibility. Although I asked him not to worry about it, he has also volunteered to repair all the damages himself."

Scott smiles ands sits back down next to Jean. Wanda raises her hand and saying, "You know I wish Pietro and I could offer some information about Magneto. But our father has been, um, reclusive since that whole Apocalypse thing."

Pietro nods his head and adds, "And I still can't figure why he would pay us to attack Allan if he knew we couldn't beat him."

Charles expression becomes stern as he says, "Yes, I've been thinking about that too Pietro. It is not like Eric to knowingly send his children into potentially life threatening situations. He is however, persistent, and a bit stubborn, but never truly heartless."

The room falls silent just as Allan and Rogue turn the corner continuing their conversation oblivious to the gathered mass. "I'm not implying anything, Rogue. I just said I occasionally like things simple in my life." Allan remarks.

Rogue replies, "So where do Ah fit in this simple life of yours?"

"Where do you fit in?" Allan remarks as turns to her, "Where would you like to fit in, Rogue?"

Just as she is about to speak up, Rogue looks past Allan into the room with a blank expression. Allan slowly glances behind himself and notices the gathering in the living area. He looks back at Rogue and whispers out, "Let's finish this later."

Rogue whispers back to him with a smile, "Whatever." and backs out of the room.

Allan turns to the gathered student in the living area smiling at them and says, "So, what'd I miss?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric leans over into his bathroom sink closing his eyes tightly. His head pounds like a drum and feels as though his brain could explode at anytime. He has had such head aches before, but not since he was a boy. Not since he discovered his mutant ability to control magnetic fields. But this head ache is different, each throbbing pain is drawn out and long. Eric turns on the sink and splashes water on his face. He takes a breath opening his eyes and looks into the mirror. The pain seems to subside as he grins at himself. He dries off his face with face towel and looks back in the mirror again. His eyes glances over his right shoulder in the mirror as he notice a man standing off to the side of him. Eric quickly turns to face the man, but finds no one standing behind. He looks about the bathroom defensively waving his hands around. Every loose metal object in the bathroom is lifted into the air and begins to orbit around Eric as he stands firm. He shakes his head with a smile, realizing he is alone, and looks back into the mirror again. He sees the man still standing there, wearing a long trench coat and a dark leather like hat tilted over covering his face a bit. Eric stands looking into the mirror saying, "Typical, I turn around and you're not there. What are you, a teleporter, an apparition? Never the less, you've got my attention."

Eric notices the bathroom has become a bit cooler. He stares at the man in the mirror as he continues, "Though not impossible, it is still very difficult to breach my security. Who are you?"

The man in the mirror looks from under his leather hat. Eric's expression becomes baffled as he looks into the man's eyes. Featureless eyes, without pupils or color, and seamless like black marbles, Eric feels the room get even colder. So cold he loses concentration dropping the metal objects to the floor. Eric shivers before the mirror, his breath puffs out as he hears the water running and in the toilet crack freezing over. He mutters out, "You think I am helpless? Your parlor tricks do not impress me."

Eric holds his hands out pulling the metal objects off the floor. Suddenly the bathroom completely ices over. The air becomes thin as frost forms on Eric's skin. The sudden touch of extreme freezing overwhelms him as he nearly drops to his knees shivering frantically. The metal objects floating about freeze in mid motion as the air around them ice up. As he shivers, Eric glances up at the mirror. The man slowly approaches him with his featureless dark eyes held opened wide. He is somewhat of an elderly looking man, despite the dark eyes. His face is quite angular and emotionless as he speaks with a deep echoing tone, "Parlor tricks are what physical beings like yourself, possess. Your ways, are folly. I instilled thoughts and suggestions to aid you on a crusade to save lives. Yet, all I have done is feed your self absorbed obsessions. So be it, you serve my purposes no longer. I will continue this crusade with the shape shifting blue female. I leave those thoughts in your mind, they will be your destroyer. Farewell, master of magnetism."

Eric finally falls to his knees shivering. He closes his eyes tightly once more as he grabs his head in pain. Eric's voice echoes in the bathroom as he yells out. He opens his eyes and finds himself on the bathroom floor. The frozen air gone as well as the layer of frost that blanketed everything, as though it had never happened. Eric catches his breath, realizing he is no longer shivering. He looks toward the door and notices Colossus standing in the doorway with a concerned expression on his face. The large Russian man stands unsure of what to do as he says, "Gambit has returned."

Eric slowly gets to his feet replying, "Good. Assemble the others."

Colossus inquires, "Is everything alright, Magneto?"

"No," Eric remarks and looks back into the mirror, "but it will be."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan walks around the Xavier estate surveying the damage caused by his hands. His expression is mixed with frustration and embarrassment as he shakes his head. Large trees have uprooted, the driveway has a large crack running through it, the shock wave he caused with his fists warped a good portion of the lawn, and now he just learn there is a leak in the pool. Allan sighs out, "I'm really blowing it."

Logan walks up behind him and says, "Don't be so hard on yourself kid, we all had bad days."

Allan smiles and looks up to see Ororo floating to the ground in front of them. A light gust of wind accompanies her arrival as she lands elegantly on the grass. She asks, "Are you sure you don't want us to help, Allan? This is a large estate."

"I appreciate the offer, Ms. Monroe," Allan replies, "this is my mess, let me deal with it."

Sitting a downed tree, Allan looks back at the main house and sees some of the students peering out, watching them. "They're afraid of me, aren't they?" Allan asks.

Logan and Ororo look at each other as Allan adds, "Its ok, I understand. I'm actually kind of used to that."

Allan stands back up looking around the property and continues, "You know, on some distant remote worlds, I'm seen as either an angel , or demon. I don't know about you two, but having people form a death cult in your name is very disturbing to me. And to think, my old high school guidance councilor said I wouldn't amount to anything with my attitude."

Logan chuckle and smiles as he says, "Let us help you, Allan. I ain't opposed to a little yard work."

"I'm cool, Mr. Logan," Allan says, "I can deal, thanks anyway. Besides, Mr. McCoy told me to take it easy today. So I'll start on this first thing tomorrow morning."

Allan looks up at the sky with sadness as Logan asks, "You expectin' trouble?"

Glancing back at Logan and Ororo, Allan replies, "Not yet, but that's also my problem. Nothing you two should worry about."

Ororo smiles at Allan saying, "We both owe you our lives, Allan. If you need us, we will be there for you."

Allan smiles as he watches both Logan and Ororo walk to the house. He then notices them holding hands and mutters to himself, "Well, at least I did that right."

Looking back at the mansion, Allan focuses his enhanced eyes to the faces of the young students peering though the windows. Their expressions are a mixture of fear, concern, and wonder, all of which Allan is quite accustom to. Allan sigh out again turning away and walking towards the steep cliff ocean view of the estate. He trudges through the wood area leading to a secluded spot right by the edge. It is now early afternoon and the sky is clear once more. The sound of water splashing on the rocks below allows his mind to relax. Then Jean's voice speaks up, "This is my favorite spot on the entire property. I'm so glad your shock wave didn't knock down this tree."

Allan looks up to see Jean sitting up on a branch looking out over the ocean as well. Allan turns his gaze back out to the scenery and remains silent as she continues, "I don't have to read minds to know you're hiding something. Mastermind said that I was like you. What did he mean by that?"

Allan's expression becomes calm as he says, "You aren't. At least, not yet."

Jean floats down and says, "Look, I won't ask too many questions, because maybe I won't like the answers. But you know about my dreams?"

Allan replies, "Messages. And I agree they're weird too."

"Ok," Jean adds, "my drawings and paintings. They resemble your power don't they?"

"An outlet for your mind. It was to help you come to terms." Allan responds.

Jean lightly asks, "Does the Professor know?"

Allan keep looking out over the ocean and replies, "Yes. He received similar messages."

Her eyes lightly tear up as she asks, "Should I be afraid?"

Allan turns his eyes to her and simply says, "No, that's my job."

He gives her slight smile and adds, "It's very rare that someone asks the right questions. You're gonna be fine, Jean. You have Scott by your side. Most of the time, that's all people like us need."

"You and Rogue?" Jeans inquires.

Smiling once more, Allan replies, "Trying, working on it."

Jean adds, "I'm leaving to see my parents tomorrow. Is there anything I should do?"

"Yes," Allan says, "Have lots of fun." as he grins heading back to the main house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

What up!

Sorry for the delay! Been doing the balancing act lately. But I'm still cookin'!

Later!


	20. Chapter 20

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 20: Chores

The images were vivid at first, a scene of titanic battle, unlike anything ever seen. Sounds of loud impacts and explosions reverberate throughout the vision. The vivid haze suddenly clears, and figures begin to take shape. A heavily damaged landscape, inextinguishable flames dances out of crevasses sending smoke in every direction. The figures stagger closer and come into clear view. Cyclops supports an injured Iceman as he carries him over his shoulders. A severely battered Wolverine carries both Shadowcat and Nightcrawler in a full run. The X-Men are in full retreat as they step over the dead bodies of what looks like the Brotherhood of Mutants. A loud scream of pain followed by a flash of light, then the image of Rogue impaled through the back by a claw like spike. The tip of the spike protrudes out of her right shoulder as she hangs lifeless over another shadowy figure. Smoke surrounds the scene as the only features of the figure that can be seen are a pair of red glowing eyes and single gold glowing four corner star across it's chest.

She struggles, but Irene forces her conscience mind awake. The vision remains clear in her mind. She sits up on the couch and takes a breath. Tears fill her glazed over eyes as she starts to quietly sob. Despite her blindness, Irene unique mutant ability gives her a different form of vision, precognition. Since her gifts manifested when she was younger, every vision she had seen in either dreams or wide awake, have come true. She reaches to left out to a side table and feels round for her sunglasses. Her hand accidentally knocks them to the floor just as the door opens. Mystique walks through and sees Irene reaching out for her sunglasses. She quickly picks them up for Irene and gently places them in her hand. Irene says, "Thank you."

Mystique notices Irene's tears and asks, "Is it the same vision?"

"Yes," Irene replies as she wipes her tears, "but this time, she is already dead."

"What about Kurt, what did you see?" Mystique inquires.

Irene rubs her forehead remarking, "I don't know, he looked injured, but alive."

Mystique crouches down in front of her asking, "And is it still Allan Paran that does this?"

More tears fall from Irene's eyes as she replies, "Yes. But why would he do this, Raven?"

"He won't, Irene. I promise you that." Mystique assures her. "I'll see him dead before he lays another hand on her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Though he tried not using his powers, Allan realized the extent of the property damage he caused, goes beyond his budget. So he decides to make a compromise and use his powers to repair the more unmanageable damages, like broken windows and cement stress cracks. One by one, Allan rearranges the kinetic energy that caused the windows to shatter and refuses them just like new. The glass shards would slide together in mid air as the cracks mold away. Allan installs each repaired window with gentle precision, constantly referring to the home improvement books and magazines he had purchased just before taking on this endeavor. The stress crack in the driveway and on other cemented parts of the property each faded away as Allan would tediously rearrange the energy on the areas re-liquifying the cement and molding the cracks away, section by section. And like an artist, he would constantly tweak his work, until he was completely satisfied with the result. The basketball court was ground zero of all the damage, and Allan takes this opportunity to be a little more creative, smoothening out the cement to a more shinier surface, then embedding a large stylized 'X' into the color texture of the cement. He wanders to the pool area and straightens out the chairs surrounding the empty pool. Allan then steps into the empty pool wading through knee high water to the crack hwhere the water has leaked out, and using the same method he used on the other cement areas, refuses the crack shut, at the same time being careful not to ruin the floral patterned tiling throughout. He grabs a hose after climbing out of the pool and begins to fill it again. Once the pool is completely full, Allan checks the filtering system and chlorine level. As everything check out and is running without noticeable problems, Allan takes off his shirt and shoes, throws an inflatable float in the pool and decides to take a fifteen minute break. He relaxes out in the late morning sun afloat in the pool with a satisfied smile on his face. What would have taken utility workers and a pool man days or weeks too fix, Allan pulled off in just a few hours. That thought in his mind, Allan mutters to himself, "Too bad I have this disease called a guilty conscience. Otherwise I would have capitalized off of my powers a long time ago."

Through out the morning, the students would watch from inside or from a distance as Allan worked in silence repairing various areas of the institute grounds. The morning began with the slight thumping sound of Allan trying to lightly pound the front drive together, minimizing the crack he caused. After that they would take time to check on his progress as he runs around outside. Now they watch him relax out in the pool. Jamie, Ray, Todd and Fred watch from one the kitchen window as Allison sits by another window reading a magazine and occasionally glance out to watch Allan. Todd remarks, "Wow, maybe we should get Allan to fix up Mystique's house for us too."

Fred replies, "I ain't goin' back to that dump."

"But we still gotta our stuff, yo." Todd adds.

"What if Magneto's goons are waitin' for us?" Fred says.

Todd smiles at Fred replying, "If that's that case, we'll bring Allan with us. HEHEH."

Jamie continues to look out the window as he inquires, "I wonder how strong he really his."

Ray says, "There's no telling. Professor Xavier said he's been holding back since he arrived."

"Well, I know he's stronger than me." Fred adds.

Todd looks over at Allison and remarks, "Yo Allison, you've known Allan longer than us, right? Did you know about him bein' a cosmic whatever?"

Allison looks up from her magazine at them and replies, "Nope. I knew he was tough, I never figured him to be, out of this world. Although, I should've figure he was after we went out the first time." as she grins and raises her eyebrows.

Elizabeth walks into the kitchen saying, "Please refrain from the dirty thoughts, Allison. There are telepaths living here too." as she opens the refrigerator and grabs a yogurt.

"Good morning to you too, Betsy." Allison playfully says.

Looking back at Allison, Elizabeth replies, "Please don't call me that. And just to let you know, Allan is Rogue's boyfriend."

Allison grins at her saying, "That's not quite official now, is it."

Elizabeth gives her a look of disappointment as Allison continues, "Relax, Betsy. I blew my chances with Allan a long time ago. Can't blame a girl for trying though." as she grins again raising her eyebrows.

Nearly choking on a spoon full of yogurt, Elizabeth manages to swallow as she says, "Allison! Dirty thoughts! Bloody hell, you did that on purpose!"

Elizabeth walks out of the kitchen with her yogurt, but then leans back through the door and asks, "Did you two really do that on your first date!"

Allison giggles and turns her eyes back to her magazine. Todd asks, "Do what, when, with who?"

She looks at the four teens, who look at her with baffled smiles, and replies, "Sorry boys, those are my dirty thoughts." and continues reading.

Floating around the pool freely, Allan dozes off on the inflatable cushion. He gently bounces off the sides of the pool as the pools filtering water jet creates a slight current. Rogue wanders by the pool area seeing Allan lightly snore as he floats about the pool. She slightly smiles, then looks up at the main house. She spots Allison in the window looking at her. Allison waves at her with a smile as Rogue makes her way there.

Rogue quickly makes her way through the house to the kitchen where Allison still sits reading her magazine. She take a seat just across from Allison and says, "You and Ah need to talk."

Allison smiles at her and replies, "Yes, we do. But first let me say, that you're one lucky girl."

Rogue stares at her asking, "What make you say that?"

"Oh come on," Allison replies, "he chased after you wearing only a bath towel. You now how embarrassing that is for a guy? He must really like you a lot. He never did that for me."

"So, you two had somethin' goin' on?" Rogue inquires.

Allison remarks, "Almost, we tried to make it work, but I screwed things up. 'Nuff said."

Rogue looks out the window watching Allan wake up and suddenly flip off the float into the water as he tries to sit up. He quickly stands back up soaking wet with a surprised expression on his face. Though she can't hear him, his reaction to his mishap is still humorous as he seems to rants while climbing out of the pool. Allison and Rogue share a laugh as they watch Allan search for towel. Glancing back at Rogue, Allison says, "You know, he hasn't anything to eat all morning. He has that habit whenever he gets engrossed in his work. If I were you, and believe me, I wish I was, I'd bring something out to him. I don't know, may be, something he likes?"

Rogue says, "You make him sound like he's the catch of the day."

"Girl," Allison replies, "to me, Allan is gonna that 'one' that got away. So what ever you are doing, keep it up. That sultry goth look must really work for you. Personally, I think it's that whole southern gal thing you got going."

Rogue chuckle and says, "Thanks Allison, I guess."

Smiling, Allison says, "Don't sweat it girl. I had to get off my chest too. Allan was obviously over me, I just had to grow up and face it. That was part of reason why I came to Bayville. I just hope he's not too mad at me, I need him to play lead guitar this weekend." as they both continue watching Allan mope around the pool completely drenched for a towel.

Allan grabs his dry t-shirt and begins drying off his drenched body and cargo shorts. He mumbles out to himself, "That was absolutely stupid of me. Damn I just washed these shorts. Oh great my wallet was still my pocket."

Charles rolls up in his wheel chair with a smile and says, "I see the pool is working order."

"Oh yeah," Allan replies, "tested it myself." as he holds up his soaked wallet.

"Allan, I can pay someone to fix the grounds for us, it is not a problem." Charles says.

Drying his hair with his shirt, Allan adds, "My father taught me to accept the consequences of my actions. I couldn't let you pay for what I did. If I did, I'd hear his voice in my head telling me I should do the right thing, blah, blah. I love him to death, but he drives me nuts."

Charles laughs and hands Allan a towel in place of his shirt and says, "As you wish, Allan. But if you need the help, just ask."

Shrugging his shoulders, Allan remarks, "I'm good, this keeps me out of the house, you know."

"They are not afraid of you, Allan. They just need time to accept the reality of what you are. Mistakes are made, what is important is that you learn from your mistakes." Charles mentions.

"Someone could've gotten hurt, or worse." Allan adds.

Charles replies, "Thankfully, no one did. Allan, you are not perfect, you are not that other Vanguard who didn't understand the emotional consequences of his actions. You were chosen, or created, because you have the ability to learn from you mistakes with emotions and regrets. Key elements that mold us into the people we need to be. Do not give up on yourself, Allan. I feel that you are destined for great things."

Allan slides his partially drenched t-shirt back on and walks along side Charles as they continue. They slowly make their way around the house surveying the property for anymore damages. Just then they see Scott and Jean walking out front to her SUV. Scott carries a single luggage to the vehicle as Jean pops open the hatch back. Scott places the luggage inside then carefully closes the hatch. He walks to the driver's side and they begin hugging. Charles mentions, "So, Jean knows."

Allan replies, "She asked questions, I gave her answers. At least she has a chance to gradually accept this manifestation. Mine was dropped on me like a water balloon."

Charles smiles at Allan again and adds, "Indeed, everything she has endured, her power surge a few years back and her dreams of late, are leading her to that moment, if it happens. Do you feel she is ready?"

"No one is ever really ready for this, trust me." Allan adds, "But that's where I come in."

"What about you, Allan, do you feel ready?" Charles asks.

Allan takes a breath looking up at the sky, then turning to Charles saying, "If this does take place, its going to happen whether I'm ready or not. Honestly, no I'm not. I never am ready when this occurs."

Jean steps into her SUV as Scott back away smiling at her. She looks over at Charles and Allan than cheerfully wave at them. They smile both wave back to her as she starts her car and slowly drive up the newly paved driveway. Charles remarks, "Well, I we will cross that bridge when it comes. Until then I guess, continue with what you are doing."

"Yard work?" Allan asks.

Charles smiles shaking his head, "It is good to know you remain human despite your power, Allan. Smashing job you have done with the driveway by the way."

Charles turns and heads to the house as Allan smiles chuckling, "Nice choice of words."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit flinches as he slowly unwraps the bandage off his wound he endured from his last encounter with Wolverine. The three cuts from his claws are not life threatening, but they cut in deep enough. Three distinct slash marks on Gambit's left sid ealmost resemble the gills of a shark. He washes the wounds down with a antiseptic solution. Gambit grunts out in pain as the stinging sensation tenses him up causing the wound to slightly bleed again. He puts pressure on the cuts and begins patching it up with a new clean bandage. He steps off the medical table slowly and puts his top back on, groaning again as he moves the muscles under his wound. Sabertooth walks in with a sarcastic grin on his face saying, "Had another butt whoopin' from Allan Paran? Must be getting' steamed that he's all sweet on your would be girl."

Gambit glares at him and replies, "This wasn't Allan Paran, it was yo buddy, Wolverine."

"He ain't my buddy, gumbo!" Sabertooth snarls out.

"Well Remy figured, him and you always dancin' all the time. Guess you gotta be more than buddies, right." Gambit says with a sharp grin.

Sabertooth growls out, "I'm gonna rip your lungs out swam rat!" as he raises his large clawed hands at Gambit.

But just Gambit is about to react, an extremely hot wall of flame suddenly appears between them, force them further apart. Gambit looks off to his left to see Pyro generating the flame wall with his flame thrower smiling at both of them. Sabertooth backs off saying. "Watch where ya point that, kid, or your next!"

Gambit looks at Pyro's face and notices his new set of white teeth in his mouth. Backing off himself, Gambit remarks, "Nice teeth, Pyro. Guess we can see where ya spent yo money."

Pyro grins back at Gambit saying, "Can it Cajun! And both of you chill! Save it for Allan Paran."

Gambit's expression becomes baffled as he asks, "What? We goin' after him again! Ya gotta be kiddin', no way, Remy's jumpin' ship."

Sabertooth folds his arms and sits back saying, "This ain't no democracy, Remy. We're all goin', includin' Magneto."

A rumbling sound echoes throughout the room, then throughout the compound. He vibrating sound of metal is heard and ground beneath them wobbles and weaves. Gambit looks around frantically, then demands, "Whoa! What that crazy man doin'?"

Sabertooth smiles and says, "Just a road trip, to get Allan Paran's attention."

Pyro adds, "And, the boss is bringin' all his toys!"

Outside, the large spherical complex, that was once hidden in the sands of the Sahara desert, now floats fifty feet above the surface, and begins to slowly travel slowly off into the western horizon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan walks across the grounds carrying tree after tree. Piling the dead ones he knocked down with his accidental shockwave. Thick trunks and branches riddle the immediate area as he literally shreds the down trees into useful mulch for Ororo's gardens. His titanic strength proved very useful since he could not afford to buy a decent wood shredder. The sounds of cracking wood echo across the property as he rips the dead trees in half, the grinds it into small splinters. He tosses the shredded wood chips into another pile behind him. The occasional wood chip would fly into his mouth causing to gag and spit, but he continues his chore none the less. Just as Allan reaches over to grab another dead tree to shred, Rogue peeks her head around the wood chip pile saying, "Hey, ya hungry?"

Allan turns around to her and replies, "If it's a salad, no thanks, I'm getting my fill dealing with this."

Rogue rolls her eyes and says, "Relax Paul Bunyan, Ah made ya sandwich."

She walks over to him with a tray of food. Allan smiles raising his eyebrows noticing the nicely prepared meal Rogue has brought. On the large paper plate sits a very enticing sandwich with some good old fashion salty chips and pickle on the side. The smaller paper plate holds a good sized slice of chocolate on chocolate cake. Two cans of cold soda sit off the side on both plates along with nicely folded napkins. Allan steps up to her remarking, "Wow, this is, really nice."

Rogue replies, "Well, you hadn't eatin' all day. Ah thought Ah'd fix ya somethin'. Try the sandwich, Ah think you'll like it."

Allan smiles at her wiping his hand off on his shorts. He gently picks up the sandwich and take a big bite out of it. He raises his eyebrows again as he nods while chewing. Allan swallows his bite and says, "Turkey, my favorite."

Rogue replies, "Our minds were connected, and Ah still remember some things."

Allan's expression gets slightly concerned as he asks, "Like what things?"

"Like, Ah know how much you love chocolate." Rogue says as she point to the slice of cake. "And how you can't get enough turkey. You're kinda dramatic about that too."

"And that's it?" Allan inquires.

Rogue grins and says, "Well, there're some other things, like some dirty thoughts about me lingering here and there…"

Allan quickly swallows another bite and cuts her off, "Don't take those the wrong way, I honestly do respect you. It's just I'm a guy, and uh, we do that sometimes?"

Rogue giggles and replies, "You know, Ah don't think a guy has ever looked at me the way you do. And Ah'm not talkin' about those dirty thoughts, we'll discus them later. Ah mean, the fact you really do respect me, and care for me, like we're more than just best friends. It's honest, and sincere."

Allan takes the tray from and places it on clear part of the lawn. He looks at her gently holding her chin with his thumb and finger. He caresses the dimple in her chin with his thumb as he leans forward kissing her lightly. Rogue closes her eyes as she feels his lips pressing against hers. The world seems to stop for her as they kiss in the sun light. Their lips slowly separate, but their faces remain close as Allan says, "Some times, words just aren't enough."

Rogue's eyes twinkle as she smiles asking, "So what're you doin' tonight?"

Allan chuckles and glances back at the tree pile saying, "Probably chopping wood."

"No, Ah'm serious." Rogue remarks.

"I don't know," Allan replies, "what do you have in mind?"

Rogue runs her finger up Allan's right bicep saying, "Nothin' really, just thought we could make it up like we did the last time." as she smiles close to his face.

Allan raises his eyebrows with a grin saying, "You know, I am a partial telepath to a degree. And you say I'm the one with the dirty thoughts."

Rogue shares his grin and says, "Eat your sandwich, tough guy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting back wiping the sweat of his brow, Sean takes a glimpse through his tripod supported binoculars, then quickly types on his lap top bring up various images of the Xavier Institute grounds. He sits back again and takes a large gulp of a cold beverage he had purchased while taking a break. He thumbs the lap top key board while taking another gulp. Sean lets out a light burp as looks at the screen with a smirk. He shakes his head saying to himself, "Yup, Mystique is gonna love this." as he looks at an image of Allan embracing Rogue with a sandwich in his hand, kissing her passionately.

Rogue's arms wrapped around Allan's head, and rubbing her left inner thigh against him, reciprocates Allan's embrace as she holds him tight. Sean nods and says, "Well, I've seen enough."


	21. Chapter 21

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 21: Oppositions

Rogue watches Allan continue his tedious yard work. Pretty much spending the rest of the day being a lumberjack, Allan shreds the downed trees from his accidental shockwave. Rogue watches with amazed wide eyes as he effortlessly rips thick tree trunks in half then grinds them with his bare hand into tiny wood chips. She can't help but marvel at his physique. Out in the blaring late afternoon sun, and he hasn't even broken a single sweat. Rogue watches his muscles flex as he continues his labors while humming a few songs. She sits under one of the few trees that remain standing and asks, "Do ever get tired?"

Allan looks back at her and replies, "Not really, maybe a few times, but those were very extreme situations."

Rogue sits up and says, "Describe one."

Dropping the tree he started shredding, Allan sits on the trunk facing Rogue and remarks, "Well I'm not sure if you saw this in my mind when we were linked, but there was this time when I first took on the role of the new Vanguard, where I actually held back two large moons from colliding."

Rogue's eyes widen as she says, "Whoa, you're that strong?"

Allan raises his hands and replies, "Trust me, I was just as surprised as you are. And this is before I completely learned that whole energy re-arranging thing I do, because it would have helped out a lot that day."

Rogue starts chuckling as Allan continues, "Anyways, it took a couple of days, but I managed to slow down their trajectories, to an almost snails pace. But me being a dumb ass, I forgot that moons have their own gravitational pull and they began attracting each other."

"So, what'd you do?" Rogue inquires.

Allan gives her an embarrassing smile and says, "Well, at the last second I put myself between them and physically held them apart. I had my feet on one surface and my back on the other surface. And I stayed in a crouched fetal position for a good part of the day."

Rogue laughs as Allan nods and adds, "Like I said, I wasn't really that bright my first few times out. At the time, I figured I could just kick them apart, but I really couldn't move. Lucky me, I wasn't claustrophobic, those moons were massive, and very, very heavy. And I have to tell you, it really sucks to feel gravity pull you in every direction. I mean there were rocks, dirt and dust hitting me in every known and unknown part of my body. But that's not what sucked the most. Two hours before I went out to stop these moons from colliding, I drank a whole pitcher of lemonade with my lunch. Hey, I was thirsty and it's good with a roast beef sub. And, remember how you're supposed to use the bathroom before taking long trips? Well, it just slipped my mind. So here I am now, trying to keep these two large dense pieces of rock from colliding in this fetal position, with a full bladder."

Rogue squint as she smiles saying, "Tell me you didn't piss yourself."

Allan adds, "Luckily no, but when you gotta go, you got to go. And thankfully my cosmic uniform comes with a zipper. But as I was trying to reach down to undo my zipper, the moon on my back became unbalanced and started rolling off to my right. So I quickly shuffled with it, taking quick baby steps in my fetal position trying to stay under it. It turns out there was a third moon that was passing fairly close, and its gravitational pull was attracting the moon on my back. It gave me enough leverage to kick the two moons apart from each other."

Smiling, Rogue inquires, "And then what?"

"And then, the moons moved into their own separate orbits, and we all peed happily ever after." Allan replies with a big goofy smile.

"That's really gross, Allan." Rogue remarks smiling back at him, "You mean to tell me, that it takes that much to really tire you out. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

Rogue gives him a sarcastic smirk as Allan adds, "Hey, you absorb memories and powers, your step brother teleports place to place, and one of your instructors controls the weather. What's so ridiculous?"

"Alright, fair enough." Rogue replies, "so how tired were you after that?"

Allan shrugs his shoulders saying, "As soon as I got home, I slept for a day and half. I missed a job interview, a lunch date and all my movie rentals were a day late too. Not to mention, every muscle on body was sore from the brain down."

Rogue smiles at Allan as she tries to imagine his predicament. The visual of Allan stuck between two moons in a crouched fetal position, unable to move, and dying to use the bathroom. She can imagine his ranting, and complaining as he is literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rogue lets her laugh slip out as she covers her face. Allan nods and smiles at her saying, "Ok, laugh at me. But my duty as the Vanguard isn't all that glamorous. I mean, you'd be amazed how crowded it is out there."

Rogue catches her breath from her laugh and chuckles out, "Ah'll have to take your word for it, Allan."

Kurt suddenly appears in a puff of smoke as he teleports in. He glances around with a concerned look and spots Rogue. He reaches down with his three fingered hand and picks her up by her arm saying, "Sorry to break up a tender moment. Ve have to go, now, everyone is waiting."

Rogue stands up and pulls her arm back darting, "Hold on, what's the deal, Kurt?"

"Cerebro has detected some mutant activity further up state, we think it may involve Evan." Kurt replies, "Logan is assembling the team, we have to get geared up."

Rogue glances at Allan as he steps up asking, "Do you guys need help?"

Kurt looks up at Allan saying, "It's probably nothing, Allan. Besides, Logan wants you and Mr. McCoy to stay here and watch the younger students."

Allan nods replying, "Alright, you guys be safe."

Rogue quickly steps to Allan and lightly kisses him as she says, "Ah'll see ya later."

Kurt watches with his yellow eyes widened as Rogue turns around placing her hand on his shoulder. He looks at Allan with a friendly smile and holds a thumbs up just before teleporting away with Rogue. Allan waves his hand clearing the air of Kurt's teleporting smoke. He then focuses his mind and projects his thoughts, _'Professor, is everything alright?'_

Charles responds, _'Not worry, Allan. The X-men are escorting Ororo up state. Cerebro detected her nephew Evan and some of his fellow Morlocks. The X-men are just going there to find out why they are so far out. There may be some trouble, but that is why Logan and the X-men are going with her. They will be fine, Allan. I need you and Hank to remain here to watch over the other students. Speaking of which, I am sending the Brotherhood out to help you with the yard work. They can use some fresh air and your tutelage."_

Allan smiles and looks up to see the Brotherhood making their way to him from across the property. He mutters to himself, "My tutelage, huh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique sits in front of her lap top viewing images sent from Sean via e-mail. She sneers at the image of Allan and Rogue sharing an intimate embrace behind a wood chip pile. She holds her cell phone firmly to her ear as she says, "There are several images of this nature, Sean. Why are you sending me these?"

Sean's voice digitally crackles through her phone, "Just thought you should see this."

"I know how close they are getting, Sean." Mystique darts out, "I don't need to be reminded about that."

"I've done a thorough background check on the guy, Mystique," Sean adds, "aside from the last three years, there is no information about his past. No school records, dental records, or overdue library books. It's like he came out of nowhere. Despite that he's clean. For the last three years he's crossed the country at least three times, gone around the world once, and played in three different rock bands in New York and Los Angeles."

Mystique sighs out, "What's your point?"

Sean replies, "Just thought you should reconsider your target. As powerful as the boy may seem, he's harmless. And from the looks of it, he's good to your adopted daughter."

"Then need I remind you that it is Allan Paran who will murder my adopted daughter in cold blood in the near future?" Mystique mutters out.

"I don't understand, Mystique," Sean continues, "where do you get this information? How do you know it's him who does this?"

"Never you mind," Mystique says, "my source is very reliable. Just do your job and let us know when Allan Paran is in clear. Then we make our move."

Sean sighs out, "Well, I hope you got a plan, because the three of us are no match for him."

Mystique smiles and says, "Relax Sean, my plan is in transit."

She sits back in her chair as she shuts off her cell phone. She looks out toward the balcony where Emma stands casually with her eyes closed. She leans on the railing facing downtown Bayville from one of Mystique's private high rise condos. Both women were unwilling to stay at her house seeing the condition it was in. Also she didn't want to alert anyone to her presence back in town. Mystique calls out, "Are we on schedule, Emma?"

With her eyes closed, Emma replies, "Indeed, Mr. Marko has just crossed the state border untouched. I am telepathically masking him from detection, just as you asked."

"Excellent," Mystique adds as she holds up a large dome like metal maroon colored helmet, "and with out this, he'll be easier to control this time."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-jet darts across the sky heading up state. Cyclops mans the controls while Wolverine sits in the co-pilots seat. He looks peers out the cockpit wind then glances back at Ororo asking, "So, any idea why Evan would be this far up state?"

She looks back at him and replies, "I do not know, Wolverine. But if he brought some of the Morlocks with him, then he must be expecting trouble."

Shadowcat inquires, "Like, why wouldn't he ask us for help?"

Wolverine glances at her saying, "He's on a mission, half pint. He's watchin' after his own. Let's just hope that's the only thing that brought him out this far."

Ororo closes her eyes as she sighs out. She mutters out, "He refused to come home, but he is willing to risk his safety in broad day late. For what?"

Cyclops takes a quick glance behind him saying, "Everything is going to alright, Storm. Evan is still an X-man, he knows how to keep his cool."

Sitting in the back, Rogue adjusts her uniform underneath the seat belt. She lightly bites her power lip trying to focus on the task ahead, but all her thoughts are back at the Institute. Closing her eyes, Rogue lightly cracks a smile at the thought of coming home to a dashing smile and the warmth of deep unbridled hug without gloves. It brings her to a light giggle as the thought of finally throwing caution in the wind to give and receive a passionate kiss from someone she really cares about, as though a great weight has been lifted off her chest. Iceman looks at her from his seat with a very baffled stare saying, "Alright, that's just weird."

Rogue returns his stare saying, "What?"

Iceman tries emulating her voice and accent as he says, "'What?' smirking at her.

He continues, "What are you so giddy about? I've never seen you smile during a mission before. You coming down with something?"

Kurt adds, "More like coming up, her head is in the clouds, man." as he smiles at her.

"Drop it, Kurt." Rogue replies rolling her eyes.

"You're talking about Allan aren't you Kurt?" Iceman asks with a wide smile.

Rogue glares at them saying, "Ah said drop it! That's none of your business, Ah mean it." as she points at Iceman.

Both Iceman and Nightcrawler slightly lean away from her with grins on their faces as Cyclops remarks, "Settle down back there, we're almost at the co ordinance."

The X-jet flies over several open fields before slowing to a hover. Cyclops stares out the window saying, "This has to be place." as he notices a small crowd gathering to one end of the nearby field.

The others un strap themselves and look out the window as well. Shadowcat squints and mentions, "Looks like some kind of ho down, or something."

Wolverine glare in the direction and adds, "That ain't no party down there kid."

"Looks like they're standing around a sink hole or pit in the field." Iceman says.

"That ain't a sink hole," Wolverine remarks, "it's a crater."

Cyclops carefully brings the jet down to a gentle landing using the VTOL thrusters. Dust and grass get kicked up covering the jet's landing in a cloud. Nightcrawler asks, "Vhy'd you land so far away. Ve're like four hundred yards away."

Cyclops replies, "We may not be expecting action Kurt, but that doesn't mean we drop our guard. Remember the objective, we locate Evan first."

Ororo adds as she stands up from her seat, "Cyclops is right, remain on your guard."

The jet's lower hatch opens and the ramp slowly swings down. Wolverine is the first to step down followed by Cyclops. Ever vigilant, Cyclops keeps his finger on his visor trigger, waiting to release his concussive optical blast should anything occur. Wolverine aims his nose up sniffing the air with his sharp sense of smell. He sneers saying, "I wanna get a good look at that crater."

Nodding at him, Cyclops says, "Alright X-men, standard approach, Wolverine has point. Since Jean isn't here, Storm will have to be our air cover. Take no action unless really necessary, keep in mind this just might be a crowd of UFO fanatics."

Wolverine grins at them remarking, "Let's go."

Storm lifts herself off the ground in a gust of wind carrying her over the group as they begin marching a 'V' pattern with Wolverine out front.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing on the front steps of the mansion, Hank watches from afar as Allan coaches the Brotherhood in the use of their powers. He smiles as he sees Allan cheering each one of them on. Hank sighs out with a smile as he feels the late afternoon sun shine down him. Allison steps with him and seats herself on the steps across from him asking, "So, how does somebody like you tan? Or do you just get bluer?"

Hank looks at her in amusement replying, "That is a good question, Allison. But I am not all sure I want to find out."

Allison chuckles and looks out over to Allan. She shakes her head saying, "How could I screw something like that up? I must be as blonde as I look."

"Forgive me for being the nosey one here," Hank mentions, "but it is apparent that you and Allan were once a couple. Am I correct?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Allison responds, "Once, for a very short time. Boy did I blow it."

"If I may ask, what happened?" Hank inquires.

Allison raises her eyebrows saying, "Well, I uh, I stood him up for a record deal that went sour later on. Allan had a big plan for me that night and I blew him off. Things got really heated between us for a while. But we stayed friends. God I was such an idiot." as she rubs her forehead.

"Do not be so hard on yourself Allison," Hank remarks, "We have all made mistakes that mold us into who we are now. My apparent mutation is a result of one of those mistakes."

Allison smiles at Hank saying, "You don't look that bad, Mr. McCoy. If anything, you look dark and mysterious, kind of sexy if you ask me."

"Ahem, thank you, I guess," Hank replies with a embarrassed grin, "So, what will you do now? You cannot dwell on your mistakes forever."

Tilting her head, Allison says, "Well, I'll cry myself to sleep for the next few nights. Then I'll get over the fact that Allan wants Rogue instead of me. It's a bummer, but that's life, right" as she continues smiling.

Her eyes start to slowly tear up as Hank places his hand on her shoulder. They both look out to where Allan and the Brotherhood are and start to lightly laugh as they watch.

Allan watches Pietro form a mini vortex as he spins in place. The gust of wind he creates sucks up the leaves, twig and loose dirt cleaning up the immediate area. "Good, keep up the speed, Pietro. Concentrate on you endurance, and let Wanda guide your direction."

Standing near Allan, Wanda gestures with her hands at Pietro's vortex. She focuses her hex probability power to the areas that need the most cleaning up. She moves his vortex over the those parts controlling random debris from falling onto clean areas. Wanda smiles at the thought of controlling her brother, but resists the urge of sending him into a near by pond. Allan walks over to Fred, who has taken up the duty of crushing the downed trees into wood chips. Allan pats him on the back saying, "Remember Fred, small chips, smaller than the tip of my pinky finger. It's not about obliterating, it's about refining. Plus, it's a healthier way to vent frustration."

Allan looks up at the wood chip pile and sees Todd sitting at the top. Using his adhesive long tongue, Todd snatches a few creeping crawling bugs hiding in the wood chips. Allan smiles at him as Todd says, "Yo check it out, I'm on sanitation detail. Makin' sure these wood chips are critter free, nowhatI'msayin'?"

Allan nods his head with smile and replies, "Sure Todd, good work, just remember to brush your teeth when we finish, please."

Walking to Lance, Allan glances around to the warped lawn caused by his hand. Lance asks, "So you want me to level those too?"

Allan replies, "Yes, but let's try something new, bud."

Lance asks, "Like what?"

Pointing to the warped mounds of grass, Allan says, "My shockwave caused the solid sediments underneath the soil to rise rapidly. It would take weeks for landscapers to even figure our how to level that. And in order to do so, they would have to dig up the ground.

I'm gonna teach you how to localize your shockwave to very small areas."

Lance's eyes widen, "I never really tried that, I don't know if I can."

Allan stares at him with intensity remarking, "You have to think and focus small. Kind of like shooting a gun, aim small, miss small. Hold out your fingers and act like you're pinching the ground."

Lance holds his right fingers and acts out pinching the lawn just in front of him. Allan adds, "Now slowly focus your shock wave to that area you see in between your fingers. Don't give it any juice until you something solid under the soil."

Breathing out, Lance focuses his shockwave. The ground lightly rumbles as Lance suddenly says, "There, I feel it, now what?"

Allan mutters out, "That's the solid rock that's warping the lawn. Can you feel all of it?"

Lance replies, "I think so."

"Grind it with your fingers, dude." Allan says.

Pinching his fingers together, Lance focuses his shockwave crushing the rock underneath the solid to fine grains out sand. The lawn flattens out as Allan says, "Now to clean up. Take your fingers, focusing you shockwave, and mold that lawn back into place."

Lance squints his eyes holding his finger at the lawn, and acts out mold the lawn that way he would if he were molding clay. The lawn rumbles a bit but eventually smoothens out. Allan cheers out, "Right on, Lance! Work it like a piece of art, couldn't have done it better myself." as he lightly slaps his back.

Allan looks around the immediate yard and sees it in order. The trees are grinded, the mess to the side, and the lawn looking smoother than before. "Excellent work people! You should start your own landscaping business. Let's call it a day!"

The Brotherhood all high five each other as they walk back to the main house. Allan catches up to Lance and Wanda and asks them, "So how do you guys feel?"

Wanda says, "I feel pretty cool actually. I never thought of my powers like a yoyo before."

Allan replies, "Well your powers seem a bit random at times, like a yoyo. Not completely under your control, but at the same time very manageable. All you have to do is maintain a bit of concentration, adjust your posture and you rock and roll."

Wanda giggles and blushes a bit as Allan turns to Lance. Sighing out, Lance says, "I never imagined my powers could be used for anything except for destroying stuff. For the first time in a while, I feel like I'm moving forward."

Allan quickly steps ahead of them and turns around walking backwards saying, "This is why I love teaching. Doesn't this feel good?"

Wanda and Lance smile as Allan continues, "Hey you all still need to get your stuff from your old house, right?"

Both Wanda and Lance nod at him. Allan adds, "Cool, we'll stop for burgers on the way back, my treat."

Lance mentions, "But we thought you were low on cash."

Allan replies with a big grin, "I am, but the burger joint next to the Shake Shack owes me a few favors. And with Fred coming along, it looks like I'll be collecting on all those favors."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyclops and Wolverine work their way through the small crowd while the other X-men wait not so far. They approach the crater the crowd has gathered around and look carefully. Wolverine says, "Some kind of meteorite. Been here a couple of weeks it looks like."

Evan's voice speaks up suddenly, "There was a meteor shower a few weeks back. This piece made it to ground."

Cyclops looks at him in surprise and realizes Evan's exo-skeletal shell is gone. Even appears normal looking just as the day he first met him. Cyclops asks with a smile, "Evan, you look normal. How'd you do it?"

Storm rushes through the crowd straight to Evan. Her eyes in tears as she hugs him lovingly. Even hugs her back as she asks, "Look at you, how is this possible?"

Evan smiles at her and points through the crowd. The huddle mass slowly back away as a tall lanky man walk forth saying in an echoing tone, "It was I who blessed him with this miracle. As with all the others who have gathered to seek truth."

Wolverine steps up to him sneering, "And who're you bub?"

The man steps back holding his arms out to his side. With a sudden flap, skin like wings form under his arms, his skin turns a jungle green and his head elongates to a bird like feature. His voice echoes again as his eyes glow brightly, "I am Sauron, bringer of salvation for all those who seek redemption."


	22. Chapter 22

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 22: Challanges

Charles removes the interfacing helmet to Cerebro and gently places it on the console. He takes a deep breath as he settles back into his wheel chair. His expression appears concerned, and he begins typing on the console. Information of locations, sightings, and recent activities list themselves down the screen. Charles shakes his head muttering out, "Where are you Eric?"

Hank walks into chamber holding two coffee mugs and slowly approaches Charles. "Take a five minute break, Professor, even a mind as powerful as yours needs to relax from time to time." Hank says placing one coffee mug on the console.

"Indeed Hank," Charles replies, "but I am thinking about the safety of the students. Mastermind's attack on Allan's mind has shown I must be ever vigilant of Magneto's motives."

Hank takes a sip of his coffee, then asks, "Have you been able to locate Magneto?"

Charles answers, "Unfortunately no. And I have cross referenced all relevant information, including his last known whereabouts in the Sahara desert. Yet, Cerebro cannot even locate a slight trace of him, or Acolytes."

Rubbing his chin, Hank says, "So, it is quite obvious, he is on the move again. And it seems his cloaking technology is still effective. Do you think he will attack Allan again?"

"Statistically speaking, I am inclined to say yes," Charles answers, "his recent activities have all been directed towards Allan, not his cause for mutant prosperity."

"No one really knows the mind of an obsessed person." Hank remarks, "What of the others? Have they found Evan?"

Charles replies, "Yes they have, as well as the Morlocks and a crowd of other mutants. It seems this group of mutants have congregated to an isolated farm where they claim a mutant calling himself Sauron, is able to cure their mutant deformities."

"Deformities?" Hank asks with a baffled expression, "How so?"

"That is the mystery," Charles answers, "but I am told that this Sauron cured Evan of his exoskeletal shell. The X-men are investigating this. Logan has a hunch that this may have to do with a meteorite that has crashed in nearby field. He has been in contact every fifteen minutes."

"Well, even if this Sauron turns out to be legitimate, he'll have a mob scene on his hands." Hank remarks.

Charles sighs out, "Let us hope the situation does not turn that direction."

Turning his wheel chair around to face Hank, Charles changes the subject, "So how are the other students?"

"As well as can be, I guess." Hank replies, "They are curious about the action that is supposedly taking place. They are also a tad bit concerned over Allan's show of power. But other than that, things are pretty much normal. The new students are adapting well."

"Speaking of Allan," Charles mentions, "how did he do with the Brotherhood?"

Hank smiles as he puts his coffee mug on the console and says, "Wonderfully Professor. I have no words for his performance with them."

"Where is Allan now, Hank?" Charles asks.

Hank replies, "He is accompanying the Brotherhood, taking them to their old house so they can pick up some personal items."

Charles smiles and relaxes a bit as Hank's expression becomes concerned. "About Allan," Hank adds, "as powerful as he is, can he help Jean?"

"He asked me the same thing, Hank." Charles replies, "We must believe he can. For as unlimited his gifts may seem, his heart is still human. Personally, I believe he can, and will."

Hank nods with a smile saying, "Seeing how he handled the Brotherhood today, without resorting to violence, I must say I believe he is capable of anything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sauron stands before the crowd looking to the sky with both of his lanky arms reaching up. His scruffy shoulder length brown hair blows in the light wind as he preaches, "Behold, I bring you salvation. No longer will you suffer at the mercy of your mutant gifts. I give you second life, to the one that was stolen from you. Come, friends, feel the touch of the stars, the touch of the heavens."

One mutant walks up to him. It is apparent to Cyclops, Iceman and Rogue, who stand in the crowd, what this particular person's mutation has made him into. His skin appears thick and a bit scaly. Sharp spines and spikes protrude from his body as they rip through his tattered attire. The color of his skin is a somewhat vomit looking brown. His facial expression is of sadness, but glimmers with hope as he slowly lumbers to Sauron. Placing his hands upon the man's scaly complexion, Sauron closes his eyes preaching again, "Suffer no more, my mutant brother. Let the heavens free you of your pain."

His hands glow in an angelic halo as the light engulfs them both. The scaly man gasps out and falls to his knees as the light fades away. The three X-men are amazed as the crowd gasps at once gazing upon the once scaly man, now appearing normal. His scaly bulky physique is now a trim man of flesh with his tattered clothes flopping over him, the man stumbles back disoriented into the crowd. Cyclops rushes up as he catches him before he falls and holds him up on his feet. The crowd moves up to the man and touch his face one after the other. The man looks at his hands and arms, then touches his face and cheers out, "He did it! I'm cured! Look at me!" as he jumps around in laughter.

The crowd approaches Sauron, each one begging to be next. Holding out his arms over them he says, "Soon my brothers and sisters, now I must rest and my family needs me."

He turns away and walks casually to a farm house across the field. Rogue and Iceman walk up to Cyclops with baffled expressions. "Can that dude be real?" Iceman asks.

Cyclops replies, "It appears that way, but I really don't know."

Evan speaks up, "What's to know, Scott? Look at me, I'm back to normal. Sauron can help all of you." as he gesture to them.

Evan continues, "Just think, you won't have to wear those shades all the time. Rogue, you'll be able to touch anyone without hurting them."

Rogue's expression becomes blank as Iceman says, "Hold it, does he take away your powers?"

A woman from the crown overhearing their conversation darts out, "No, he heals! He healed my son. Do not take this miracle away from us!"

"How do you define heal, ma'am?" Cyclops responds.

Rogue quickly walks up to Cyclops saying, "Its best we back off, Cyclops. They're obviously bought on this Sauron guy."

They turn and watch as Evan walks back to the crowd. They welcome him back into the fold while Storm watches with deep concern. Cyclops notices her expression as he turns to Rogue and Iceman. "So, you two bought on this also?" He asks them.

Iceman replies shaking his head, "I'm not giving up my powers for nothing, dude."

"Ah don't know what to believe, Scott." Rogue adds, "Ah'll be honest, it's temptin', but I think we need to learn more about what's goin' on."

Cyclops nods his head and remarks, "Agreed, let's go find Wolverine and see what he's dug up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in front of the Brotherhood house, Allan walks around his jeep examining the his recent repairs he had conducted. Most of the damage was done by Pyro, who panicked after Allan and Logan started a bar brawl and nearly incinerated the vehicle with a blind shot from his flame throwers. Not an expert in car body repair, Allan does his best fixing the jeep back into it's shiny condition. His remarkable ability to manipulate and rearrange energy came in handy, not to mention it spared his wallet of anymore expenses. He leans back against the front reinforced bumper waiting for the Brotherhood as they bustle about their old house collecting their belongings. Allan glances at his watch then yells out, "Come on people, Burger Joint closes in about two hours."

He stands back up and walks towards the back of his jeep checking his empty tow trailer. He reaches down to check the trailer hitch connection making sure it's secure. As he stands back up, Allan sees a white sports car slowly pulling up next to his jeep. He stares at the vehicle from front to back with a smile. The passenger side tinted window automatically rolls down as a fair skinned blonde woman peeks through saying, "Pardon me, I wonder if you can assist me. I'm rather lost."

Allan raises his eyebrows grinning as he replies, "Well, I'm kind of new here myself. I don't know how much help I can be, but where are you headed?"

The blonde woman steps out of her car and unfolds a map adding, "I am just awful when it comes to reading these bloody things."

Allan walks around his jeep and her car as he approaches her casually. He smiles at her then looks at the map asking, "What are you looking for?"

Leaning against the open driver's side door of her white sports car, the blonde woman quickly reach up and runs her fingers through Allan's jet black hair. He turns his eyes back at her with a baffled expression as she grins and says, "I believe I just found it."

Allan lightly grabs her hand and pushes it away from his head as he remarks, "Whoa, slow it down miss. Look, you have a cool car, and I think you're hot, but I also think you got the wrong idea."

"Really," she replies as she leans in closer, "and what idea would that be?"

Stepping back, Allan says, "It's in your eyes, and as flattered as I am about the thought of it, I'm nobody's cheap thrill. You better ask directions from somebody else, miss."

The blonde woman smiles and sighs out, "How rare, a loyal boyfriend and a gentleman at that. Well, it could've been fun. But it got you close enough for me to this."

Allan expression becomes confused as he states, "What are you talking about? Do I know you…"

He suddenly feels her thoughts push against his mind. Allan grabs his head as visions of his past battles begin to flood his vision. His mind replays every punch and strike he sustained from the battles and his body re-enacts the pain and physical reactions. Allan staggers back away from the blonde woman with his eyes shut tightly as he gasps. Planting his feet firm on the road, Allan focuses his thoughts and begins to push back against the blonde woman's mind. Then he hears her voice yell out, "Now Sean!"

A loud high pitch yell echoes all over Allan forcing him to stagger some more. He covers his ears against the sound, but the blonde woman continues her telepathic assault. Allan's focus is rattled against the combined efforts of the blonde woman's mind assault and the vibrating yell. He glances off to his right while staggering and holding head looking for the source of the high pitch yell. He looks up to see a red headed man wearing what looks like stylized SWAT assault gear. A continuous vibrating high pitch yell emanates from the man's mouth. Allan tries to react to the red headed man, but the blonde woman draws up another violent memory in his head of a large creature punching him. Allan continues to stagger against their assault as the blonde woman telepathically speaks him, _'Too bad, you're awfully cute.'_

Allan grits his teeth and focuses his mind intensely. He looks at the blonde with a glare and telepathically replies, _'Yeah, it is too bad, you're extremely hot. You've seemed to have found my violent memories and thoughts. Let's see you handle these memories.'_

His mind pushes back against her telepathic assault. The blonde woman struggles but over whelmed by the sudden images and sensations of Allan's love life. A wave of telepathic energy washes over her like a large tsunami in her mind as she relives every intimate and sexual moment he had experienced all brought into a split second thought. She gasps out as she falls back against her sports car, then slides down to the cement. She sits there with her eyes wide open breathing heavily as she starts to sweat. Wiping the perspiration from her forehead, she mutters out, "Bloody hell… that was… good."

Allan turns to the red headed man, who continues his high pitch sonic attack. The cement around Allan's feet starts to crack slightly from the loud yell as he slowly starts stepping his way to the man. Allan's clothes slowly begin to rip against the sonic attack. Then the red headed man halts his attack and stands firm with a glare. Allan stands his ground and looks back at the blonde woman. He sees Mystique helping the young blonde to her feet. Standing near them, holding Allan's jeep over his head, a large brawny man dressed in some kind of maroon armor sneers at him. Mystique says, "Remember, Juggernaut, finish him, and I will give you the means to finish your brother, Charles."

Juggernaut grunts out in a deep voice, "I don't like deals."

Mystique smiles and replies, "Then try dealing with your brother's psychic powers with out your protective helmet."

Juggernaut continues sneering as Allan speaks up, "I don't know what kind of beef you people have with me, but can we leave my jeep out of it?"

Hoisting the jeep up onto one hand, Juggernaut remarks, "Worried about your ride? Then take it!" as he effortlessly throws the jeep at Allan.

Allan stands his ground and braces for impact as the vehicle collides into him, smashing violently and loudly. The force of the throw carries him and his jeep back smashing through some neighboring woods and storages buildings before hitting the ground and sliding some three hundred feet from impact. Juggernaut lumbers after Allan as Mystique tells him, "No mercy, Juggernaut. I want him finished."

He glance over his shoulder towards her and replies, "Mercy ain't my style." and continues toward Allan's position.

Brotherhood rushes out to the front of the house and stop suddenly in surprise. Todd hops behind Fred as Pietro speaks up, "Mystique? What're you doing here? Where's Allan?"

She looks back at them and says, "Allan Paran is no longer your concern, you ungrateful heathens."

Lance steps up and remarks, "Sorry, ma'am, but Allan is our friend. And if you've hurt him…"

Sean approaches and adds, "You'll what kid?"

Gripping his fists, Lance glares at them. The ground begins to lightly rumble around them as Sean gets ready to release another sonic attack. Mystique quickly steps between them saying, "No, we didn't come here to fight them Sean! You, Emma and I will fall back and let Juggernaut take care of Allan." as quickly climb into Emma's sports car.

Lance asks out, "Wait a minute, you brought Juggernaut here?"

Pietro steps up to Lance saying, "Easy Lance, a fight here is not gonna solve anything."

They watch as Emma's white sports car rolls out quickly and turns the corner out of their sight. Echoing in the distance, the sounds of police and emergency vehicle sirens can be heard. Lance nods his head replying, "You're right Pietro. But now what?"

Wanda remarks, "Now, we find Allan."

Todd stands up and says, "Yo, if he's fightin' the Juggernaut, what help what we be?"

"Any help is better than none, Todd. " Lance adds, "But we still have to warn the Professor. Pietro, you head to the institute and tell them what's up. The rest of us are gonna help Allan."

Pietro immediately darts off in a blur of speed heading to the institute as the others start to follow the damage path left behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine crouches down feeling the soil around the forty foot wide crater. He grips a handful and sniffs it lightly, then drops it shuffling to another spot. Shadowcat and Nightcrawler both watch him out of curiosity from a distance. "He's been doing that for like, the last hour. What does he hope to find?" Shadowcat remarks.

Shrugging his shoulders, Nightcrawler replies, "Who knows, Wolverine is weird like that. I mean, it's just a rock from space."

Storm approaches them saying, "He only gets this way when something is really bothering him. I've learned to trust his instincts, as you should."

"But," Nightcrawler adds, "he seems so intent on proving this Sauron guy is a fraud. Ve just saw it vith our eyes, he heals people like us. He even healed Evan. Maybe he can heal me."

"Nightcrawler," Storm adds, "it's not about proving him to be a fraud. Sauron is treating his gifts as though he is some kind of messiah. The mutants here are turning this into a religion of some sort."

"Vell, vhat if he is?" Nightcrawler asks, "It's possible, right?" as his expression saddens.

Shadowcat holds his three fingered hand trying to comfort him as Wolverine's rough voice speaks up, "He ain't no messiah kid."

They all turn to look at him as Storm asks, "What did you find, Wolverine?"

"Well, for starters," Wolverine mentions, "this whole place ain't smellin' right."

Storm adds, "Meaning what?"

He replies, "Meaning, things ain't smellin' right like the first night Allan saved our butts, Storm. The soil all over this place is dead and dry. More so around the crater."

"What about the meteor?" Shadowcat inquires, "Did you get a good look at it?"

Wolverine sneers nodding his head saying, "Yeah, I did. The rock is three feet in diameter. So that crater should've been ten times larger. That thing didn't crash, it landed."

With a confused expression, Nightcrawler asks, "How can you be sure?"

"Because kid, "Wolverine adds, "the dang things' hollow."

Cyclops, Rogue and Iceman approach just as Wolverine briskly walks pass them. Stopping and turning to follow him, Cyclops asks, "What's up Wolverine?"

Wolverine takes a deep breath and looks at Cyclops saying, "I gonna have a little powwow session with Sauron." as he extends his metal claws from both hands, then turns running across the field towards the secluded farm house.

Cyclops's expression becomes stern as he orders, "Alright guys, I guess Wolverines got point, let's move!"

Following Wolverine's lead, the X-men rush across field of tall dry grass. The sounds crunching vegetation beneath their feet fill the air as they try to keep pace with Wolverine's hundred yard dash. They approach the humble farm house as Cyclops signals with his hand ordering them to spread out into their trained positions. Halting their advance, they spot Sauron casually walking out of the front door unto his porch. The wooden floor plank squeak as steps out facing them with serene smile on his face saying, "My mutant brothers and sisters, welcome to my home. How may I be of service?"

Wolverine points at him with his clawed fist demanding, "You can first start fessin' up, bub. What came out of that rock across the field?"

"What ever do you mean, my friend?" Sauron asks with a smile.

Wolverine growls and sneers at Sauron, "Don't make me ask ya twice."

Then Charles's voice echoes through the X-men's minds saying, _'Be cautious, all of you. I cannot lock onto Sauron's mind, there is too much chaos surrounding him. Scott, the first order of business is safety. Kurt, I cannot sense any of his family's thoughts in his house. He may be blocking my reach. I need for you too quickly teleport inside and check."_

Nightcrawler focuses his thoughts and replies, _'I'm on it Professor.'_ as he disappears teleporting into the farm house.

Inside the house, Nightcrawler appears on the open floor of the living room. He quickly looks around the room noticing old fashion furniture resting on carpet covered wooden floors. He coughs a bit as he realizes everything in the house is covered in a thin layer of dust. No lights are on in the house as Nightcrawler carefully walks into the next room. He notices figures sitting around a small dining table as he walks into the kitchen area. Clearing his throat, Nightcrawler says, "Um, excuse me. Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt anyone. My name is…." he sudden stops with his eyes wide in horror.

Nightcrawler's eyes slowly looks over the scene before him as he starts to breath heavily. Sitting at the table casually, four partially decomposed human corpse rest in their chairs. One appeared to be a woman on the end of the table, the other four were smaller in size. He can only guess they were the children. Their skins are dry out like old paper as they sit in front of their untouched rotting diners. The putrid smell of decaying flesh and rotting food over whelms Nightcrawler causing him to gag as he turns away quickly. He coughs heavily as he tries to escape the horrific odor. Out of instinct he teleports out of the house appearing next to Rogue. Nightcrawler falls to his hand and knees as he gags and vomits. Rogue kneels down and holds him up as she asks, "What happened?"

Nightcrawler coughs and looks up wiping the side of mouth. With fear in his eyes he mutters out, "They're all dead."

Sauron smiles as Wolverine quickly glances at Nightcrawler asking, "What'd you say?"

Nightcrawler repeats, "They're all dead! They're decaying, dead a long time!" as he coughs heavily again.

Wolverine glares back at Sauron getting ready to charge. Sauron smiles and replies, "Do not weep for them, they felt no pain."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." Wolverine growls out.

"Logan, Auntie Ororo, what're you guys doing?" Evan cries out as he and the crowd mutants rush over them.

Ororo steps up to Evan saying, "Please listen, Evan. This man is not what you believe his is."

A woman's voice in the crowd cries out, "No! She lies to us! They are attacking Sauron, we must help him!"

A group of people rally to the woman's side and charge after the X-men in mass. Rogue barely gets to her feet as a woman lunges at her. The woman's tanned skin turns to stone right before Rogue's eye as she swings her fist. Rogue quickly side steps the attack and removes her left hand glove. With coordinated ease, Rogue slips her hand over the woman's rocky and touches her cheek. The woman passes out and collapses to the ground reverting back to her flesh form as Rogue absorbs her power. Cyclops quickly steps back and points his optic blast at the ground in front the charging mass headed towards him. With surgical precision, he blasts a trench in front of them causing them to trip and fall face first into long gap. Shadowcat phases through a group of angered gatherers causing confusion among them, they stumble and trip, falling on top of one another. Iceman smiles as he encases the feet of the mob targeting him in blocks ice. Evan cries out again, "Wait, don't attack them, those are my friends!" as he looks at the crowd.

A good portion of the crowd ignores his plea. Evan yells out, "I said stop!" as he uses his mutant ability forming a boney armored shell over his body.

Storm backs away from him as he begins to protrude sharp spikes from his arms. He tries to step in front of the charging crowd, but a feeling exhaustion washes over him as his eyes roll back. He collapses to the ground like dead weight tripping some of the crowd in the process. Storm runs over to him yelling out, "Evan! Oh my God!"

The X-men notices a majority of the crowd passing out in the same manner. Their eyes rolling back, then falling unconscious to the ground. The mood of the crowd quickly changes from anger to confusion as they watch over half their number fall to the ground. Wolverine quickly runs to Evan's side to check him with Ororo, then looks around at the other unconscious mutants as well. Rogue quickly checks on one of the out cold men and says to Wolverine, "They were all the ones who were healed by Sauron."

Glaring back at Sauron, Wolverine remarks, "They weren't healed, kid. They were drained."

Sauron starts to chuckle lightly, then begins to laugh hideously. His voice becomes hauntingly loud and echoes around them as he states, "Thissss could havvvve beennnn painlessssss for all of you. Inssssstead you all ssssseek mmmmisery!"

Sauron's body rattles and spasms feverishly and violently as the sounds of cracking bones and squishing organs startle the crowd. His skin turns a dark green and scaly, skin like wings unfold from underneath his elongating arms. He grows nearly three extra feet as his head morphs into a bird shaped feature. Sauron yells out in pain, his body still cracks and rattles. He grabs his head shaking it feverishly as it seems to bubble up with the sounds of gurgling water beneath the skin. Numerous eye suddenly appear all over his bird shaped head, each glowing different colors. Sauron's body stands before them breathing heavily in hissing manner. His elongated form drips of body fluid that drops to ground and sizzles as it settles in the dirt. Wolverine yells out, "Get everybody outta here now!"

Shadowcat screams out, "What is that?"

"It's one of those 'whatsu' things Allan saved us from before! Now move!" Wolverine says as he picks up Evan.

The crowd begin to run away from Sauron screaming in fear. The X-men slowly back away waiting for an attack as Sauron speaks, "You sssspeak of Allannn Parrran the Vannnnguard. If he is here, thennn sssso is the sssssource. Guide him to mmmeee."

Sauron raises his arms, extending his winged arms out in bat like manner. Light radiates from the scaly wings and flashes over the X-men. One by one they begin to get weak. Iceman groans out as he falls to his knees, "I'm…feeling so …so tired."

Wolverine grunts out fighting to stay on his feet, "I told all of ya….to run!"

All the X-men accept Rogue fall victim to Sauron's power drain. She watches in confusion as the other groan and struggle. Tilting his mutilated head out of curiosity, Sauron says with a grin, "I ssssense the Vanguard's powerrrr throughout yourrrr being, mmmy dear. You are protected against mmmmmy influences by hissss will. Interrrresting."

Rogue feels a warmth of energy radiate from her body as she look down at herself. She repeats to herself, a phrase chanting in her memory, "You can't take what's mine, unless Ah give it to you." she says as she glares back up at Sauron. "It's your move, birdman."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the long wait! Been dealing with a commute thing. Long story.

But here you is! Enjoy!

And thanks for toughing it out!

Later


	23. Chapter 23

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 23: Heroes

People scatter for safety as rubble and smoke engulf the immediate area. Police sirens echo almost everywhere and rescue crews usher the people in safe directions as much as they can. A few frightened people take cover under near by tables at outside bistros, others hide behind cars and corners covering their heads. They each flinch at the loud thundering sounds of crushing strikes. The ground shakes and rattles as the sounds of a titanic battle is heard through the chaotic dust and debris. Police officers in full riot gear rush to the trouble area but are soon knocked off their feet by a heavy shockwave on the ground. They quickly scatter to their hands and knees and shuffle themselves to the side away from the action as Juggernaut come sliding out from the dust cloud on his back. His invulnerable body drags on the cement road creating ditch of cracks rubble. He grunts out as he comes to halt sliding up against a police squad van. Police officers leap out of the van and quickly try to surround Juggernaut pointing shotguns and pistols yelling, "Freeze! Stay down, stay down!"

With one of his eyes swollen up and blackened and a line of blood dripping from his nose, Juggernaut sneers at the officers and flails his arm outward knocking all four officers away. The strength of his arms sends the officers flying over damaged cars on the side of the street and crashing into phone booths and other police surrounding the scene. Juggernaut staggers to his feet, then hears a yell coming from the settling dust cloud ahead of him. Leaping out of the thick dust cloud with his legs crouched under him and his arms out stretched like a bird, Allan arches through the air at a height of fifty feet towards Juggernaut's position. Smoke and dust trial off of him like a missile as he kicks out with both legs bearing down on the large armored man. Juggernaut quickly adjust his stance grabbing hold of the police van behind him. His hands grip into the tough metal of the armored van as he grunts out swing the vehicle at the airborne Allan like a baseball bat. The van literally shatters against Allan's tough frame sending metal shards and car parts in every direction. The blow is loud and ear splitting making onlookers dive for cover again. Juggernaut stumbles as the vehicle in his grip disintegrates from his swing swatting Allan from the sky like fly. The blow send Allan careening into a local truck carrying crates of bottled water. Allan's body smashes hard into the truck causing it to slide sideways up the street before tumbling over. The vehicle bends and snaps as it is crushed against Allan's indestructible body. Bottles of fresh spring water burst under the pressure splashing water and plastic bottle caps all over the street. Allan peels off the folded metal from his body and shakes his head from the cold water that has now drenched him completely. In a sarcastic tone, Allan says to himself, "Well, that was refreshing. This is what I get for trying to be fancy in street brawl."

The driver of the bottled water truck climbs out of the front cab unhurt and looks over at Allan with confused if not fearful expression asking, "Buddy, you alright?"

Picking up a squashed half filled bottle of water, Allan takes a quick gulp while lying in the twisted metal. He lets out a light burp looking up at the old drivers replying, "Yup, I was, uh, just a bit thirsty, thanks."

Allan picks himself up and out of the mangled remains of the truck and looks at himself in frustration. His clothes remain intact, but severely tattered and torn. A pair of his favorite blue jeans, and one of his favorite simple statement t-shirts that had 'my t-shirt' printed across the chest, now scorched by fires, drenched in fresh spring water and torn by what ever he was thrown through recently. Allan rubs the side of his face acknowledging the bruise he sustained from one of Juggernaut's wild swinging punches. He then quickly pats himself around his pants, and quickly pulls out his wallet sighing out, "Thank God. I thought I lost it." as he grins holding up his old leather wallet.

The truck driver suddenly yells out, "LOOK OUT!" as he dives off the end of the metal heap that was once his truck.

Allan quickly looks up and notices another car flying towards him at high speeds. With a disappointed glare on his face, Allan mutters out at the last second, "How original." As the car slams into him crushing him into the remains of the mangled water bottle truck.

Metal scrapes the pavement as the pile of now vehicle junk slides backwards with Allan mumbling rants sandwiched in the mess. He kicks the remains of the car away from him in loud metal ripping sound and peels himself off the mangled water bottle truck again. Allan looks around himself quickly, then looks up at Juggernaut yelling, "You freakin' jerk! You made me lose my wallet!"

Juggernaut staggers a bit rubbing his head, failing to notice Allan charging at him down the rubble ridden street. Allan rants out in anger, "You pick fight with me, total my jeep, ruin my clothes, and make me lose my cash! I'm taking you down you overgrown Cabbage Patch Kid looking reject!"

Barely regaining his bearings, Juggernaut steps forward and swings a right hook at Allan. Stopping his charge short, Allan ducks sliding under the punch and delivers a solid left thrusting punch of his own to Juggernaut's lower mid torso. The strike causes Juggernaut to heave forward as Allan follows up with upward right elbow to his broad chin straightening the large man's posture. Continuing the motion, Allan leaps up, then brings a left downward elbow striking Juggernaut solid on his clavicle. Allan's strikes hit with a loud thundering clap, shaking the air and ground. Juggernaut collapses to his knees, dazed by the beating as Allan walks around behind him. Locking his arms around Juggernaut's neck and head, Allan grips him in a sleeper hold as he grunts out, "Nap time, big boy."

His eyes rolling back a bit, Juggernaut loses consciousness. Allan releases him letting him fall face forward to the heavily cracked cement with loud and heavy thud. Taking a deep breath, then sighing out, Allan looks over at the police officers, who watch with shock and awe, and tells them as he innocently grins, "Well, he's a lot tougher than he looks. Sorry for the inconvenience."

One young officer speaks up nervously, "Um…no problem? And…uh…you're under arrest? I guess."

Allan chuckles, "Yeah, right." as he shakes his head.

A couple of rescue workers and firemen approach Allan quickly trying to get his attention. One fireman remarks, "Hey you, super guy or somethin', we got two buildings on fire and one about to collapse with people still in them. The street is block with junk and we can't get our trucks through. Ya mind givin' us a hand?"

Allan quickly brushes his jet black hair back replying, "You got it, but what about him?" as he gestures to the unconscious Juggernaut.

An older police officer speaks up saying, "A special containment crew is coming in from the military, he's handled. Just go!"

Allan gives him a salute and runs up the street with the firemen. Looking around, he sees two buildings about to be engulfed in flames and another with major gap ripped out of it's side from where Juggernaut had thrown him through. One fireman asks him, "So, what's the plan, super guy?"

Scratching his head, Allan replies, "I'm thinking, and don't call me that."

Allan looks over at police barricade where a crowd has begun to gather to watch the drama unfold. He spots the Brotherhood trying to push their way through. Allan rushes over to them telling the police officers, "Hey let them through, they're with me."

Lance speaks up, "We came to help. Where's Juggernaut?"

Allan points to the large unconscious man and replies, "Dudes' taking nap. Look I need your help, follow me."

Todd remarks, "Whoa! I told ya guys, he hogged all the action."

They quickly follow Allan to the trouble area as he starts ordering, "Alright, we have to split up but work together. Fred, those fire trucks can't get through. You need to clear the street of debris so they can get through. What ever they can't drive over, you have to carry them over. Wanda I need you to hold back those fires."

Wanda asks, "How? I can't control fire."

Allan tells her, "No, you can't, but you can alter the random air circulation and cut off the oxygen enough so they don't burn as hot. While she's doing that, Todd I want you to help the firefighters get those people out. Be very careful in there and use that nasty spit of yours to prevent them getting burned if you have to. Lance, you're with me. Time to do the hero thing guys, let's rock!" as they all split up to their designated spots.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue dives to the ground tucking and rolling as she dodges Sauron's dive bombing attack. He swoops back into the air pushing up large gusts of wind all around her. Rogue gets to her feet and runs over to Iceman who lays unconscious. She removes both her gloves and touches his cheek lightly absorbing his powers. Standing back up she awaits Sauron's next diving attack. The air whistles as he bears down on her again in a diving maneuver. Rogue shuffles back glaring at him as she uses Iceman's power catching Sauron off guard forming an icy slide right before him. Sauron is surprised by her defense as the slide catches him in the air. Rogue re-directs him to the ground away from the others. Sauron slides off the long ice sheet and hits the ground in a cloud of dust. Rogue takes advantage of the moment and fires a large and sharp ice spike towards him. Rolling to his clawed feet quickly, Sauron reaches up and effortlessly catches the ice spike with both hands and remarks, "Vvvvery clever my dearrr. You mmmmake thisss battle wwworth while."

He turns the spike around and throws it back at her at twice the speed. Rogue braces herself unable to dodge such a fast counter attack and uses the powers of one of the mutant gathers she absorbed earlier turning her fair skin into solid rock. The large ice spike smashes against her tough rock hard body scattering ice chunks all around her. The force of the blow knocks the wind out of her as she falls backwards to the ground. Rogue loses concentration and reverts back to her normal flesh as Sauron is quick in his reactions and stands over her with his wings out stretched. "You mmmmmay be protected against my liffffe draining powerrrr, " he states, "but it willll nnnot prevent mmmme from devouring the fffflesh off yourrrr bones."

He reaches for her as Rogue tries backing away. Suddenly, Sauron arches back with his wings flailing out to his side. He yells out in pain as three distinct sharp claws pierce through his chest. Rogue looks up and sees Wolverine on Sauron's back with his claws digging deep into and through his skin. Wolvering shoves his right claw in an upper cutting manner through Suaron's back pulling him away from Rogue grunting out, "Don't count me out yet, bub! I ain't through with you!"

Rogue scatters to her feet backing up as Wolverine continues his assault. Glowing yellow blood squirts and drips from Sauron's wounds and sizzle as it hits the dirt below. Sauron flaps his winged arms back hitting Wolverine several times forcing him away and to the ground. Wolverine collapses to the dirt and quickly struggles to his feet. His remarkable healing ability has kept him from feeling the full brunt of Sauron's power drain, but it still affects him none the less. Sauron spins around swatting Wolverine with his large scaly wing send him nearly thirty feet backwards crashing back to the ground. With his attention now on Wolverine, Rogue uses the opportunity to run over to Cyclops. She kneels down touching his lips with her fingers saying, "Sorry 'bout this Scott, but Ah need some fire power right now."

Sauron stands over Wolverine an a boasting stance stating, "You hhhhave made thiissss feast worth my wwwhile. Nnnnow ffeeeel the pain you sought." as he reaches down to finish Wolverine off.

Rogue sudden yells out, "Hey birdman! Didja forget about me!"

Sauron quickly spins around as Rogue focuses a full blast of Cyclops power from her eyes at him. With the same surgical precision as Cyclops, Rogue aims the beam directly at the open wounds Wolverine inflicted on Suaron's chest. Rogue's optic blast attack hits Sauron dead on his wound piercing his body as it rips through his chest and out his back leaving a gory gapping hole through his body. Sauron yells out in pain trying to cover the grotesque wound. He flaps his wings heavily and in a hard gust of wind vaults himself into the sky rapidly leaving Rogue's field of vision in a matter of seconds. Falling to her knees breathing hard, Rogue wipes the sweat off her forehead. Wolverine slowly sits up look worse for wear and glances over at her. She looks up at him as he grins holding a thumbs up saying, "Nice goin' kid."

Rogue takes a deep breath and stands back up looking around watching the others starting to come to. She finds her gloves and puts them on before moving over to Wolverine. She kneels down and helps him sit up remarking, "Ah hit that thing with everythin' Ah had, and he still got away."

"Don't be hard on yourself, Rogue," Wolverine adds, "we can hurt it, but we don't have the power to kill it. Allan does."

Charles's voice echoes in their minds, _'Logan, anybody, is everything alright. I lost contact for while.'_

Wolverine focuses his thoughts and replies, _'We're good for now. Sauron got away, turns out he's more than just a mutant. We almost bought it for sure if it weren't for Rogue. She chased him off. But we're in no condition to go after him.'_

Charles continues, _'I will send Hank to assist you. Pietro has informed me that Mystique launched an assault on Allan as well using my brother Cain as muscle. But it seems Allan and the Brotherhood has the situation under control for the most part. As soon as he is done with the rescue efforts in town, I will send him to your position. How bad is everyone Logan?'_

Adjusting his posture on the ground, Logan replies, _'Well, I'll get better. And with the exception of Rogue, I don't see anybody else walking out of here. Its' quite a few of us, Charles, our infirmary is gonna be full, and then some.'_

Charles adds, _'Preparations are being made, Logan. Now relax, Hank is on his way.'_

Rogue carefully drags an unconscious Shadowcat next to Wolverine, then sits back catching her breath looking at him with concern. Wolverine sits up and pats her shoulder saying, "Don't worry about Mystique yet, kid. There're people here that need your attention first. Besides, we both know Allan can take care of himself."

She lightly smiles at him, then slowly stands back up walking over to Iceman's unconscious body and begins to carefully drag him next to Shadowcat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred hoists the last fire truck over his head and carries it across and over the severely cracked pavement, then carefully places it down allowing the fire fighters to gain access to the dangers ahead. Wanda continues her hexing powers redirecting the flow of air, keeping the fires from turning into a raging inferno. She backs away as the fire trucks arrive to take over. Todd leaps out of a third story window with agile ease cradling a four year girl in his arms. Using his oddly elongated tongue, he latches onto a nearby lamp post and swings them both to safety. Todd puts the little girl down as rescuers pick her up and move her to a safe distance. Catching his breath, Todd remarks, "Yuck, I hate the taste of charred metal." as he wipes his tongue on his dirty shirt.

Allan braces the crumbling building up gripping onto one of the main beams that were exposed from gapping hole created during his battle with Juggernaut. He adjusts his position and pushes up slightly against the structure, maintaining its balance. Dust and cracked bricks fall and crumble all around him as the building shudders and shakes in his grip. Electrical sparks dance brightly before him hitting his dense body and further scoring his tattered attire. Allan yells out, "Lance, You gotta hurry bud! She's coming apart around me!"

Lance runs out the front entrance of the building carrying an injured elderly man. He quickly hands him over to a few rescuers nearby and turns back to the crumbling building. Holding the ten story building up, Allan yells out to Lance. "It's gonna tip into the other structures! You need to focus and localize you shockwave and shatter the foundation, make it collapse on itself!"

Lance holds out his two fist down towards the crumbling building's base and grits his teeth. His eyes slightly roll back as the ground begins to shake and rubble. A loud cracking sound followed by a jolt on the ground are felt as Allan pushes off the building quickly. The structure caves in violently in itself as though being swallowed up by the earth. A cloud of dust and debris cover the immediate area as Allan and the Brotherhood use the confusion that follows to escape into an empty alley way. Allan looks at all them thoroughly remarking, "Nice work people. Head back to your house, Pietro is gonna meet you all there in the X-Van. Get your stuff, head to the institute and stay put."

Wanda looks with concern asking, "Why, what're you going to do?"

Allan replies, "The Professor telepathically told me the X-Men are in some trouble. I gotta go assist Mr. McCoy. Now head back and don't stop for anything. You've all done enough today, I'm proud of all of you."

Stepping away from them, Allan smiles, then suddenly leaps into the air. In a blurring streak of speed and dusty wind, Allan darts through the sky out of their sight as he flies in a high aching manner over the neighboring buildings. The Brotherhood smile with wide eyes as Todd says, "Whoa, you think he can teach us how to do that?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue covers her face as Hank brings the X-Chopper down to a soft landing. The unique looking vehicle powers down it's engines and lets the main ramp down. Hank quickly lumbers out of the craft over to Rogue carrying a large medical kit over his muscular back. Without a word they rush over to others across the field. Immediately, Hank starts looking over every one of the unconscious victims in an orderly manner. Wolverine sits up and asks, "So, how we're lookin' Hank?"

"Nothing really major, some dehydration and muscle fatigue. Just the like what happened to you and storm that other night." Hank remarks.

Rogue says, "Ah think the worse off ones are the ones who were so called healed by Sauron. Like Evan. They haven't stirred a bit since that passed out."

Hank quickly checks Evan thoroughly, feeling his pulse and checking his pupil dilation. "Indeed," Hank says, "they may be all beyond my expertise. Their bodies are in extreme shock. All of Evan's life signs are very faint, and may be fading."

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Rogue asks in earnest.

Hank glances at her saying, "Medically, no."

A distant deep thundering boom echoes across the sky as Hank looks up with a smile adding, "But that is what miracles are for."

Rogue turns and glances up to see Allan rapidly descending from the night sky. The air whistles around him as lands on the flattened field continuing his forward motion running to them. Rogue stands up quickly and leaps in to his arms. Allan embraces her passionately as Rogue hugs him tightly around his around his head burying her face in his neck. Putting Rogue back down onto her feet, Allan caresses her face wiping off a smudge of dirt asking, "Are you alright, are you hurt?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes as she replies, "Ah'm fine, it's the others."

Rogue looks Allan up and down remarking, "Oh mah gohd! What happened to you?" as she looks at Allan's tattered clothes and bruised cheek.

Allan smiles at her while kneeling down to Evan's side saying, "Yeah, I know, but you should see the other guy." as he chuckles.

Hank smiles at Allan saying, "They are going need your special touch, Allan."

Nodding his head, Allan replies, "I'll do what I can. But all those who allowed Sauron to drain them freely, even though they didn't know any better, they are going to have to live with some scars. There are some rules even I can't break." as he looks up at Rogue.

Allan sits up in kneeling posture closing his eyes. He holds out his hands with the alms down and his arms out stretched towards the unconscious people. Hank and Rogue look around as area surround them seems to become weightless. Small particles of dirty and rock float about them as Allan's body angelically glows. Allan opens his eyes revealing his bright glowing red glare as he looks up at the sky. A bright gold and white glowing star shines like a sun from his chest as he takes a deep breath. A wave of translucent energy ripples outward from his entire being and washes over the entire farm land. The dead field slowly returns to its' former picturesque green pasture. One by one, the gathered mass of mutants slowly sit up, with confusion on their faces. The Evan and the other worse off mutants remain unconscious, but Hank finds their medical status quite stable for now. Allan breathes out as the light and energy wave fades away into the night sky. A light breeze blows through them as life seems to breathe itself once more in the area. Rogue kneels down to Allan as Hank watches and smiles. She looks into Allan's tired eyes and lightly says, "Let's go home."


	24. Chapter 24

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 24: Change

"You saw it here first on Channel 7 Action News as our cameras brought you live video feed of this early evenings dramatic events. For those just tuning in, at approximately 6:35 pm, a titanic battle broke out between two powerful mutants at this very popular dinning spot behind me in downtown Bayville. One of the mutants has been identified as the criminal known to authorities as the Juggernaut, whom we have been informed had escaped from a maximum security prison some 72 hours prior to this night's battle. Authorities are being tight lipped about the identity of the other mutant, who witnesses describe as a young man, possibly in his early twenties or younger. As you can see behind me, the massive destruction and disarray. Every shop and eatery has suffered in some way, irreparable damage and may have to close indefinitely. But despite all this damage that can be seen, there were only a few minor injuries, and no fatalities. Witnesses say that the young man bravely took on the 'unstoppable' Juggernaut and single handedly brought the large man to his knees in defeat. Then, with the aid of other local mutants, he assisted fire fighters and rescue workers as they saved trapped victims after the battle settled down. The identity of the other mutants are also being withheld by authorities. The young man and the other mutants who aided in the rescue efforts disappeared during the confusion of the aftermath and have yet to be found. The Juggernaut was arrested and handed over to special military units where he was flown out to an undisclosed located maximum security holding facility, according to local law enforcement officials. There are a lot mixed feelings about tonight's events, some negative, but mostly positive. Especially to those whose lives were saved today, many of which, as this reporter has learned, would like to thank that young man and the local mutants in person. Channel 7 will continue to bring you more news on this as more information presents itself. This is…"

Charles presses the off button on the remote and turns to Logan. Lying back in his bed, Logan raises his eyebrows remarking, "Can't complain when the mutant community gets good publicity."

Nodding his head, Charles says, "Yes indeed. Despite the situation, the outcome was more positive than I had expected."

Logan looks at him inquiring, "What's the situation, Charles?"

Taking a deep breath, Charles replies, "Captain Stone at the penitentiary has informed me that the helicopter transporting Cain never made it to the holding facility."

Closing his eyes, Logan says, "So he may still be out there. You think Mystique has anything to do with it?"

"More in likely," Charles replies, "and if it is, she has found a way to mask her mental signature from me. As well as the other two mutants the Brotherhood has described. It is quite odd how Magneto and now Mystique, have this vendetta against Allan. They both seem to know how powerful he is, and yet they risk so much on futile attempts trying to kill him."

"And what about Sauron?" Logan asks, "When're we goin' after him?"

"You, and the X-men are not going after him. Allan will." Charles remarks.

Logan sits up and mentions, "With Magneto and Mystique out there still gunnin' for him? We can't let him go alone."

Charles places his hand on Logan's shoulder saying, "Rest, old friend. I do not like the idea any more than you do. But considering the alternative, Allan doesn't have many choices."

Lightly nodding his head, Logan replies, "You're right. So, how're others doin'?"

"Hank is keeping an eye on them." Charles adds, "Most of the gathered mutants only suffered minor reactions to Sauron's influence and were able to leave with just slight nausea after Allan healed them. You, the X-men and the 'healed' mutants, namely the Morlocks, took the brunt of Sauron's power. Needless to say, Ororo is not happy about being in the same predicament you both were in that other night."

Logan lies back with a slight grin saying, "I ain't gonna complain, we might get another free dinner out it." as he chuckles.

---Hank quietly walks through the infirmary checking on the sleeping patients. The room is filled on both ends. The sound of beeping electronics gives him a sense of relief, knowing that their vital stats haven't changed for the worse. He approaches Evan's bed side checking his condition. The he hears a slightly stumbling sound and quickly turns around. Hobbling through the infirmary doorway, Ororo struggles to up right herself with her cane at the same time bracing her arms up on the door ledge. Hank quickly rushes to her side and hold her up whispering, "You should not have gotten up Ororo. You could make your condition worse. Now I'll carry you back to your bed."

Ororo pushes off of him and slides down to the cold floor. She catches her breath and says, "No, I'll remain here, near Evan."

Hank tries to protest, but the look in her eyes keeps him quiet as he nods and pulls up a spare wheel chair for her. He places her in the chair and wheels her up to Evan's bed side. Ororo takes hold of Evan's hand and starts to tear up. She mutters out, "You should have seen the hope in his eyes, Hank. It was almost heart breaking, especially when Sauron proved to be a fraud."

Sighing out, Hank replies, "Things could have turned out worse, Ororo. All of you could have ended up like Suaron's unfortunate family sitting in that farm house. Who knows how long they sat there in that condition."

"What is Sauron, Hank?" Ororo asks, "How can there be such a creature no heart?"

"I do not think it is for us to understand such creatures, Ororo." Hank replies, "We can only react to them, and do our best to survive."

Clutching to Evan's hand, Ororo closes her eyes dripping tears from her eyes. Hank comforts her saying, "He'll pull through, you'll see."

Hank walks to the other patients leaving Ororo with Evan in silence.

---Upstairs in the main house, Rogue makes her way around to the other X-men's rooms checking on their conditions. The Brotherhood assists her whenever possible, but find themselves pre-occupied with the news coverage of their daring rescues. She smirks at their minor arrogance and continues on with her rounds, quietly peeking in on her sleeping friends. Each one of them in a deep sleep with an IV line running into their arms keeping them hydrated. Wanda approaches Rogue and inquires, "So, is your team really laid out, Rogue?"

Looking back at her with concern, Rogue replies, "Looks that way, Wanda. Ah don't know for how long though."

"So, how come you weren't affected by that Sauron guy?" Wanda adds with smile, "I mean, the way we heard it, you were like the last 'man' standing."

Rogue shrugs her should a bit replying, "Well, that ain't far from the truth. But Ah can't take full credit for runnin' him off. Wolverine kept fightin' and Allan's powers were protectin' me the whole time."

Wanda smiles at her as she follows Rogue up the plush hallway and remarks, "Must be nice having him around, huh."

Rogue shares her smile and replies, "It's been, different. But Ah can dig different."

Peeking her head into Kurt's room, Rogue makes sure she can hear his light snoring before she closes the door and moves on. Wanda continues, "If you need any help, Rogue, we're here if you need us." as she looks back hearing the other members of the Brotherhood cheer again about their brief news reel appearance and adds, "Well, I'll be at least."

Rogue giggles as Wanda returns to the living area with the other Brotherhood. Slowly walking though his door, Rogue asks out, "Allan? Are you dressed?"

Allan replies, "Yeah, come in Rogue."

She walks in with a smile on her face, then stops in her place. Her smile turns to a gaze of concern as she sees Allan dressed completely in his shiny uniform. He slides the tight hugging cowl over his head only exposing his face and the top crown of his hair, then turns to look at Rogue. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, then sighs out remarking, "Please tell me, you are just goin' down stairs to work out, and you are not headin' for a fight."

Allan's tone is straight and to the point, "I have to hunt down Sauron."

Rogue tightens her fists and steps up to Allan stating, "So you're just gonna kill em'?"

"Only if I really have to, Rogue." Allan replies as he picks up his shiny blood red helmet.

He continues, "Things will get worse out there if I don't. And that's just the beginning."

"What exactly is he, Allan?" Rogue demands.

Allan sighs out, "In the common tongue, Sauron would be called a Displacer Beast. They are a cosmic parasitic energy life form that thrives off of weaker and willing physical beings as hosts. The beast grants them cosmic power, and false sense of purpose which usually leads to insanity. They have this need to feel alive physically, even if it means their own death. You see, taking a body is not enough for them. They begin to yearn for more, so drain others around them to continue to feel alive. The body they infest will eventually burn out and explode releasing that cosmic energy in wave of destruction."

Rogue remarks, "So, just let'em blow up."

"It's not that simple," Allan adds, "I'm not talking about a simple car explosion or a couple of nukes going off in the desert. The cosmic energy released in the explosion will rupture the other cosmic force that surrounds this world causing a chain reaction that will tear this planet apart in matter of seconds turning the Earth into a giant ring of rock and dust orbiting the sun."

Staring at Allan with a blank look, Rogue simply replies, "Oh…"

Allan tells her, "There are other forces way out there that do pretty much the same thing. This to me is the nastiest. They are sentient, suicidal, and they stink."

Rogue lightly chuckles at Allan's last comment. She tries to hide her smile, but is unable keep her tight lip grin from showing. Allan notices and cracks a smile as well. He adds, "Well I'm sure you caught a whiff of Sauron's odor. Kind of smells like a public restroom that hasn't been mopped or flushed in ten years."

Rogue laugh out, "Dang that's gross." as she adds, "Alright, Ah'm comin' with you then."

Allan steps back saying, "What? No way, nien, nada, uh uh! Are you nuts!"

She replies, "You gave me somethin' that makes me immune to Sauron's draining power. He can't hurt me, so why not?"

"Babe, look, what I gave you is my way of protecting you from certain dangers, without breaking too many rules to do so." Allan replies as he caresses her shoulders and continues, "It's complicated, and it works. But it won't keep Sauron from physically tearing your limbs off."

Rogue stands up on her tippy toes and embraces Allan around his neck as she grins lightly remarking, "And that's why you're gonna be there too, tough guy." as she kisses him lovingly.

Their faces close, Allan smiles and looks into Rogue's green eyes stating, "You're not going to let me say no to you ever, are you?"

She shares his smile and lets her lips dance off of his lightly as she replies, "Nope."

---Allison smirks at her bedroom mirror as she holds up her new training uniform over her body. A standard look for new students at the Xavier Institute, darks blue top and tight pants with sharp yellow gloves, boots, belt, and shoulder paddings. An 'X' logo marks both shoulder pads and belt buckle to add a form of team unity. Allison tries not to laugh out loudly as she stares at her reflection. Elizabeth peeks into her room and giggles out, "So you received your uniform too I see."

Allison looks at her still holding the uniform against her body saying, "And we have to wear these whenever we work out?"

Giggling some more, Elizabeth replies, "I suppose so. Not much for fashion statements are they?"

Smirking at her reflection again, Allison remarks, "Well, it has potential. It can't look any worse."

She then looks at Elizabeth with a coy smile and says, "Betsy, bring your uniform in here. You and I are gonna set a new standard for this school." as they both grin at each other like devious villains.

---Sam and Ray walk by and glances at Allison's doorway. Ray whispers to Sam, "Man that girl is so hot."

Sam raises his eyebrows and nods as they make their way down stairs to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen, they both raid the fridge for various snacks. Ray snags a couple of cold pudding cups while Sam grabs a few sticks of celery and a jar of peanut butter. They each perch themselves on a couple of bar stools and begin snacking. Ray remarks as he gulps back a spoon full of chocolate pudding, "So, if the X-men are temporarily side lined, does that mean we take over as the X-men?"

"You got me, man." Sam replies, "But someone's gotta be ready if trouble happens."

"That would so rock if we were." Ray adds, "I mean, we've got the fire power , and the skills. And, with Allan on our team, we'd be unstoppable."

Sam chuckles as he scoops peanut butter out of the jar with a celery stick. He takes a quick bite of his snack and talks with his mouth full saying, "Yo, Allan is a one dude space armada. He doesn't need a team. You heard earlier, he took out the Juggernaut by himself."

Ray remarks, "But they're still gonna need X-men, buddy. I say it's time we strut our stuff."

Sam smiles and nods his head, then glances out the kitchen window munching on his peanut butter covered celery stick. His eye widen as he mutters to Ray, "Whoa, check it out, man."

Ray looks out the window as well and sees Allan and Rogue walking out to an open grass area in the back yard. Ray mentions, "Aw man, Allan is in full gear, bro!"

Sam adds, "So is Rogue. It looks like they're goin' on a mission or somethin'."

Shaking his head slowly, Ray says, "I'm tellin' you, when you're an X-man, you get all the action. I bet those two are off to save the world or something."

Sam laughs replying, "Doubt it, man. It's probably some kinky date they're going on."

Ray shares Sam's laughter as they both watch from the window. Allan scoops Rogue up in his arms holding her like damsel in distress. She wraps her arms around his neck nodding at him. Then with a quick leap into the air, Allan carries Rogue off into the dark night sky, flying over the tree lined horizon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---Gambit manages to evade detection as he effortlessly leaps onto roof of a covered walk way. Below him, two armed soldiers walk by patrolling the grounds. Glancing around from his vantage point, Gambit spots other soldiers walking their patrol route. They patrol in groups of two as they pace about the secluded military base. Sentry towers holding two guards maneuver a spot light around, shining into the night darkness. Parked all around and in the base, armored tanks and urban assault vehicles lay silent next to each other. Gambit moves with out making a sound as he leaps across to another roof top. He crouches down avoiding the sentry tower's spot light. Gambit muffles a light grunt as he cradles bandaged wound he suffer at the hands of Wolverine. Remaining low, he looks around quickly before dropping for the roof top down to the smooth paved lot. Gambit looks up at the large door before him and reads the large lettering, 'Storage Hanger T'. He finds the main access door and like professional thief, pick the pock with out tripping any alarms. Gambit gently closes the door behind him and begins search the inside of the large hanger. Large metal boxes and crates line the walls up to the ceiling. Each one label 'Top Secret' with multiple reinforced locks keeping them secured. Gambit leaps up on on the much larger crates and reads the identification label. He lightly nods his head and pulls out a compact communicator. Tapping the send and receive button he quietly mutter out, "Magneto, think Remy found what you was lookin' for."

Magneto's voice digitally responds, "Excellent, Gambit. Mark the package, and prepare to move out on my signal."

Gambit asks, "What signal?"

He shrugs his shoulders and places a quietly blinking tracking device on the crate next to the identification label that reads, 'Tri-Sentinel 1.0.1 Prototype'.

Gambit quickly stands up as the sounds of air raid sirens begin to blare outside. Raised voices scream out orders as gun shots and explosions are heard. Then the sound of metal ripping with magnetic vibrations echo around him as Gambit looks up smiling and saying to himself, "Oh, dat signal."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Well, I hope we're having fun!

'Cause I'm just gettin' warmed up!

Thanks, reading!

Later


	25. Chapter 25

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 25: The Hunt

The area is silent with the exception of a few crickets and the wind gently blowing through the tall grass fields. The sky is clear revealing a blanket of stars that stretches over the land providing just enough light to make the area visible in the darkness. Allan drops from the night sky with Rogue in his arms and touches down with out making a sound. He gently lets Rogue down placing her feet to the ground and begins glancing around them. Rogue stretches her back looking around at the same time. She states, "This place sure does feel different from earlier. More alive."

Allan replies, "A kligroxu, or displacer beast, have the ability to drain any kinetic or potential energy within their reach. It's kind of morbid, but that makes it easier to track them. This one seems a little smarter than usual."

Rogue looks over towards the farm house. The old structure sits in darkness on the other side of the field. Allan and Rogue walk their way over to the house but stop by the crater first to look around. The meteor remains untouched as Allan drops into the deep indention and shuffles up to the rock in the center. Rogue crouches down and watches from the edge of the crater as Allan grips the meteor with his left hand and lifts it out of the ground. The sound of cracking rock and shifting sand echoes around them as Allan rips the meteor in half revealing the hollow shell inside. He sighs in relief, "Good, there was only one inside."

"How many more of those things exist, Allan?" Rogue asks, "And where do they come from?"

"Well,' Allan adds, "there's a lot. I mean, we're talking about a population on a galactic level."

Allan climbs out of the crater and holds his left hand out over the large hole. He gesture his hand slowly into a closed fist as the crater swallows itself. Dirt and rock shift and move covering the crater and meteor completely in the earth. Rogue remarks, "So Ah guess you fight these things all the time."

Allan removes his helmet and holds it under his left arm as he reach in his pocket pulling out a stick of mint chewing gum. He tears the stick of gum in half and hands Rogue a piece as he replies, "Actually, I don't deal with them as often as you may think. The Vanguard that came before me dealt with them more on a regular basis. I'm just cleaning up his mess he left behind."

They both chew on their pieces of gum as they look at each other. Rogue looks at Allan up and down with a grin and mentions, "At least we know what to call you know."

Allan returns her grin asking, "What do you mean, call me what?"

She replies, "Your codename."

Shrugging his shoulders, Allan asks again, "What codename?"

Smiling, Rogue says, "Vanguard."

Allan chuckles shaking his head replying, "What… no Rogue… that's … no. It's not a codename or any name. The Vanguard is more like a title, or job position, like a graphic designer or policeman."

"Whatever, Allan." Rogue answers, "Ah'm not gonna call you 'The Vanguard' when Ah can just call you 'Vanguard'. It's just a codename."

Allan droops his head smiling and says, "You know, fine, sure. Vanguard it is then. Those cosmic geezers are gonna love that."

"Geezers?" Rogue smiles and asks, "You talkin' about those 'first being' guys Ah met in your mind? You call them geezers?"

Allan smiles at her and replies, "Sure, they're old, and sometimes cranky."

Rogue laughs as Allan puts his seamless helmet back on winking at her through eye holes. He looks over across the star lit field and says, "Let's check out the farm house before we leave." as they both start walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles maneuvers his wheel chair into Scott's room. He had decided to check on each member of the X-men personally before heading off to Cerebro. He figures it's going to be a long night ahead, and he might as well get some piece of mind knowing his students will be ok after their ordeal. Turning his head to Charles, Scott lies in his bed giving him a confident smile. Charles smiles back and asks, "How are you feeling Scott?"

Scott takes a deep breath and sighs out, "Probably the same way Logan and Ororo felt that other night."

"Probably so." Charles replies, "I checked on the others, they feel the same way. So you are not alone."

"What ever Sauron did, really did a number on us, Professor." Scott remarks, "If it weren't for Rogue, this would have been a disaster."

Charles nods his head and mentions, "Hopefully, those disasters will further be averted. Right now, Allan and Rogue are out there tracking down Sauron."

Scott gives Charles a concerned expression as he inquires, "When Allan does catch up to Sauron, is he going to kill him?"

Putting his hands together on his lap, Charles glances down and replies, "Allan may have to, Scott. With a creature like Sauron on the loose, Allan may not have many choices. If he does nothing, many more will suffer."

Charles notices Scott's concerned expression deepen as he asks, "Is there something troubling you Scott?"

"I'm not sure, Professor," Scott replies, "its' what Sauron mentioned before he drained us. He said something about, if Allan was here, then so is some kind of... source, or something like that. When I heard that, I felt this deep sinking feeling, like I was helpless to do anything. The same feeling I felt when we faced Apocalypse. I didn't like the way that felt."

Charles places his hand on Scott's resting shoulder and says, "I feel you have many questions to ask Allan. And if you were to ask him the right questions, I know he would freely give you those answers."

"And what are the right questions, Professor?" Scott innocently asks.

Charles answers, "I have learned, when dealing with powers at Allan's level, you must balance your logic with what is in your heart, Scott." as he smiles and turns his wheel chair around and slowly leaves Scott's room.

Charles gently closes the door behind him as he leaves, leaving Scott lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts run through his mind as he tries to relax his exhausted body. Thoughts of earlier years when he was worried about making good grades in high school at the same time hiding his mutant gift. Thoughts of taking responsibility as a group leader and feeling the guilt of team's failures. But one single thought outweighs his near systematic mind, one that originates from his heart. Scott mutters out in a soft tone as he stares up at the ceiling, "Jean."

Hank stares at a canvas tilting his head and nodding at the same time. He smiles and remarks, "Wonderful use of colors, excellent brush stroking coordination and placement of the focal points. I believe talent is too light of a word for this piece."

Charles rolls into the study on his wheel chair as Hank turns around saying, "Allan's influence at the institute has honed many talents here." as he gestures to the canvas.

Looking up at Hank with concern, Charles mentions, "I believe Allan's fears have come to pass, Hank. There are creatures searching for the source."

Hank looks back at the canvas with concerned expression as well and inquires, "Do you think she will be safe, Professor?"

Charles moves next to Hank and looks at the canvas saying, "Time will tell. But right now, this night, her fate lies in the hands of both Rogue and Allan." as he brushes he finger over a signature at the bottom right corner of the canvas.

The image on the canvas is multiple layers of paint of dramatic strokes. Bright colors of reds and yellows give shape to a fiery glowing bird against a starry night sky. The details of bird's features are precise, down to the sharp curved beak, to the emotions in it's green eyes. At the bottom right of the canvas, beneath images of fire and stars, a signature written in calligraphy ink reads as, 'The Source by Jean Grey'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique paces back and forth on her condo living room floor. The expression on her face matches her irritated yet confused mood. Emma watches her pace with her eyes and sighs out, "What were you expecting, Mystique? Allan was obviously beyond our powers."

"We underestimated him, Emma." Mystique says, "A mistake we won't make the next time."

Emma sits up with a confused expression asking, "Why has our objective changed all of a sudden? Now we are trying to bloody kill him."

Rubbing her forehead, Mystique replies, "Irene's visions are getting more intense, to the point where she is afraid to sleep."

"Yes, yes, these visions of Allan Paran raining destruction upon us all." Emma remarks as she gestures her hands in the air. She continues, "You must ask yourself, Mystique, can you honestly rely on these precognitions of Irene's. They are awfully vague."

Mystique stops her pacing and looks at Emma with a stern glare saying, "She has never been wrong before."

"That may be so," Emma adds, "but consider what we both saw. Allan could have killed Juggernaut, but he didn't. He did not recklessly endanger other lives. In fact, he inspired your former Brotherhood rabble to play hero, thus saving more lives in the process. Now I fail to see this monster Irene makes him out to be."

"What would you have me do!" Mystique demands, "Someone tells me my child is in danger, I must act. I may not be the poster parent, and I know I have not given that girl a reason to trust me, but I will protect her."

Emma sighs out again, "And that you should, I am not questioning that. But my brief encounter in Allan's mind paints a much different picture than what we were led to believe. He is not a monster, Mystique, he fights them. His feelings for Rogue are genuine, and very strong. You may just end up hurting her. But if you feel it is necessary, why not tell her about Irene?"

Mystique looks at Emma with a saddening expression as Emma adds, "I see. Your mind is very much an open book, despite all your little secrets. You really have given Rogue and Kurt no reason to trust you. So you must resort to these drastic measures."

Shaking her head, Mystique says, "Don't ever read my mind again, Emma. That is my last warning to you."

"Relax, Mystique," Emma replies as she sits back with a smile, "those thoughts have regained you my trust. So, now that we are back to square one, how do we proceed?"

"Surveillance," Mystique replies, "I had Sean hide Juggernaut and the prison transport helicopter in an abandoned warehouse outside of town. Cain should be well hidden there as long as he stays put and licks his wounds. Your psychic alterations of our mental signatures seem to be holding, but it is only a matter of time before Xavier figures that out. So we must step up our efforts."

"And what of Irene?" Emma asks.

Mystique sighs out saying, "I'll give her a sedative to keep her calm. That should help her sleep. We have enough facts, Emma, now we need truths."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stands out on the front rickety porch of the old farm house rubbing her upper arms due to the cool breeze that blows by her. She looks up at the star filled sky and takes a deep breath. Wooden floor panels squeaks as Allan walks out onto the front porch. He flips through a brown book rather tediously and approaches Rogue saying, "I found his wallet in his room. Sauron's real name is Karl Lykos. And according to his journal here, he hid his mutant gift from his family up until the meteorite landed on their farm. After that, he starts to sound weird, all biblical and self righteous like."

Although the light from the star lit sky allows her to see enough in the dark, Rogue is still in utter darkness and inquires, "You can read that stuff in the dark?"

Allan lift his helmet up showing her his slightly red glowing eyes. He grins at her and replies, "With eyes like these, why not?"

Rogue chuckles and asks, "So what else does it say?"

Allan returns his glowing eyes to the journal as he slowly flips through the pages and replies, "Just some stuff about marital problems, over due bills, and the prospect of his kids becoming mutants. He writes a lot about that, saying how he wishes he could spare them the fear and pain of being outcasts."

Rogue's expression becomes saddened as Allan adds, "That would explain why he chose to drain mutants. The displacer beast that's infested him twisted his sense of morality. Karl Lykos believes he is actually doing the mutant community a favor, calling his new found power a blessing. And he started with his family."

They both look into the house as Allan closes the journal. Rogue remarks, "Ah don't approve of his solution, but Ah can understand his fears."

Allan adds, "Yeah, well, I doubt his family in there understood. Looks like they didn't even know what hit them until it was too late."

Walking back inside the farm house, Allan places the journal back in it's secluded spot and walks back out onto the porch with Rogue. She asks, "So what's all the research on this Karl Lykos guy?"

"Just trying to find a human approach to this problem." Allan replies, "Sauron is still Karl Lykos, and if we can reach his human side and convince him to let go of those fears, it might disrupt the displacer beast's influence on him enough to allow me to pull it out with out killing him."

Rogue nods her head and remarks, "Sounds like a plan, Allan. But the guy is probably suicidal by now. Ah mean, he murdered his own family."

"You may be right, Rogue." Allan responds, "But we still have to try."

Looking back into the house, Rogue asks, "What about the family's remains?"

Allan replies, "We make an anonymous phone call to the local sheriff. Let them handle this, it'll probably be filed as a weird homicide."

"So, where to now?" Rogue asks as she steps off the porch.

Allan follows her out into the front field saying, "The journal mentioned a few times the name of a local hotel where he would stay after some heated arguments with his wife. Its' a place to start at least."

Picking her up off her feet, Allan holds Rogue in his arms. She looks at him with a smile and says, "A gal could get use to this."

Allan shakes his head chuckling as they dart off into the night sky once more.

- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles focuses his mind as he interfaces with Cerebro. His mind travels searching of familiar thoughts. He first focuses on Magneto's but to no avail as usual. Magneto's psychic cloaking technology has always kept pace with Cerebro's upgrades. This only fuels Charles's suspicions that his old friend is still on the move. Charles sets aside his thoughts of Magneto on other growing matters, such as Mystique's sudden appearance and the location of Sauron. Ordinarily, he would find it fairly easy to trace the thoughts of other mutants, especially nearby. But Mystique, despite not having cloaking technology, has found a way to hide her mental and mutant signature none the less. He detects no outside source, so an alteration must have been made to them directly. He sets aside that thought as well and focuses on Allan and Rogue's search for Sauron. He senses their thoughts and smiles seeing they are in good spirits despite an inevitable battle with Sauron. Allan's and Rogue's minds race with excitement as they cling on to each other gliding through the night sky. Suddenly an echoing yet familiar voice speaks to him, _'Hi Professor!'_

Charles lets his mind drift to search for the voice. Then an apparition of Jean appears to him through Cerebro. The image of her appears nearly transparent, only showing an outline of her true form, but her presence is still recognizable. Charles speaks out, _'Jean, where are you? How are you able to do this?'_

Jean answers, _'You know, I'm not really all that sure how, I just know I can for some reason. I think my power is growing, like Allan said. I think my mind is dreaming. I'm staying with my parents at their vacation home in Florida, and I sensed your thoughts. Is there something wrong? I sense you're troubled.'_

Charles replies, _'The situations are under control, Jean. Do not worry yourself.'_

'_I feel… that Scott and the others are hurt._' Jean adds, _'May be I should come back there, Professor.'_

Charles can feel Jean's mind, a mind that was once fragile, now intensely focused and a major presence before him, grow concerned. But before he can respond, Jean breaks contact bringing Charles's perception back inside Cerebro's chamber. He removes his interface helmet placing it on the console and ponders the dilemma. His thoughts are of Rogue and Allan's mission, and the possibility of failure that would lead to cataclysmic disaster, starting with his precious school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan removes his helmet and pulls down his cowl looking at the hotel sign that reads 'Fieldview Inn'. He and Rogue casually walk up to the main housing office. They walk in to see an older man watching an old TV program on a black and white screen. Rogue clears her throat getting the man's attention. He looks at both of them with a baffled expression as Rogue says, "We won't bother you for to long sir. We're just lookin' for someone who might be stayin' here. His name is Karl Lykos."

The man is barely ably to take his eyes of the two colorfully couple before him. But he turns his eyes into his guest books and points out, "Yeah, Lykos, right here. Regular tenant. Guess his old lady kicked him out again. Room 22b"

Allan and Rogue both look at each otherand slowly start walking out. The man suddenly spurts out, "So, you two with the other group of mutie wierdos?"

Rogue turns quickly with a glare and replies, "What'd you say?"

"The other mutant passer by's staying at the east wing. They all came here for some kind of religious healing or something like that." the man chuckles.

Allan asks, "And what wing is room 22B at?"

The man smiles and replies, "The east wing, why?"

Allan and Rogue look at each other with grave concern as Allan mentions, "He's here to drain them also, let's go!"

They both race out the office heading to the east wing as the man yells out, "Wait a minute, you two wierdos want a room or what?"

Upon reaching the east wing section of the small motel complex, Rogue and Allan notice light flickering and the sounds of generators failing. They walk a bit closer into the parking lot remaining side by side. Rogue remarks, "We might be too late."

A door opens up and man casually walks out wiping his hands with cloth. Allan steps forward to staring at the man as he walks in the opposite direction to another door. Allan speaks out loudly, "Karl Lykos!"

The man turns slowly and opens his eyes revealing two glowing yellow flashes. Allan tells Rogue quickly as he begins to charge forward, "Check on the people!"

Allan kick off the ground in a loud thumb seemingly leaping towards Karl. He raises his hands just as Allan tackles him to the ground. They both smash partially into the wood shingle wall caving it in as they begin to struggle. Allan picks Karl off the ground quick and throws him away from the building into some parked cars. The vehicles are hit hard as Karl smashes into them pushing them out of place and hitting other cars in the process. Karl's body lies limp on the parking lot pavement as Allan says, "I know you can hear me Karl. You have this one chance to survive if you listen to me. What you did was not your fault. You have to let this go, this power will consume like it's doing to everyone around you."

Karl's body spasms violently on the cement as he morphs into Suaron once more. Allan charge forward again just Sauron gets to his feet. In a loud thundering clap, they collide locking their arms like wrestlers. Allan grunts out fighting against Sauron's newly acquired strength. With a hissing voice, Sauron says, "At llllasst wwwe ffface each otherrr, mmmighty one! Rrrreveal the ssssource to mmmee!"

Rogue kicks in door after door, trying to check on the condition of the other mutants in the east wing of the motel complex. With every room she checks she finds the lifeless bodies of mutants lying either on the floors or resting in bed. She stumbles as the ground shakes from the battle outside. Then she hears a light groan under the one of the hotel beds. Rogue quickly bends down to check and fins a little girl hiding with tears in her eyes. She pulls the little girl out carefully saying, "You're gonna be alright, sweety. Just come with me."

The girl's skin shines a hint of gold and begins to fade slowly as she lightly mutters out, "Am…am I healed now?"

Rogue looks at the girl trying to hide her sadness. She smiles as she replies, "You will be, darlin', soon. Just stay awake."

The little girl groans again as she gently says, "I'm so …so sleepy." and starts to doze off.

Rogue caress her face with her gloved hands saying, "No, no please. You have to stay awake, don't close your eyes!"

The girl gently falls limp in Rogue's arms as her lifeless body lets out it's last breath. Tears fill Rogue's eyes she cradles the young mutant in her arms.

Outside in the now severely cracked parking lot, Allan holds Sauron firm with his left knee against his back and holding his long bird shaped head back. Sauron grunts out, "Reveal the sssource to mmee!"

Allan grunts out as he struggle to hold Sauron, "It's…it's not mine to give Sauron. Now let Karl go!"

As Allan struggle to hold Sauron still, he notices Rogue slowly walking out of a motel room door holding the little girl she just found. Rogue cradles her little body close as she cries. Allan speaks out, "Rogue? Baby, are you alright?"

She looks up at Allan with her crying eyes and gently lays the little girl's body on the ground. Allan lightly grunts out, "No… please God."

Sauron grunts out as he is held by Allan hard grip, "Fffear nnot, she is with him nnnow."

Allan grips him harder as his expression becomes enraged. Sauron grunts out again, "Otherssss willl come, mighty one. You cannot hide the source forever!"

Gripping Sauron violently, Allan replies, "Then you should expect company where I'm about to send you!"

With a quick jolt, Allan twist Sauron's muscled scaly neck hard. A loud cracking sound echoes out of the parking lot as Sauron's neck breaks under the strain. His head limps forward and hangs like a wet noodle. Allan grips his neck tightly and says, "No more fear and pain Karl." as he thrusts his fist through Sauron's back.

Allan's solid fist punctures through Sauron's upper torso and explodes out of his chest in a splattering manner. Sauron's sizzling insides drop to the pavement the rest of his body slumps lifeless to the cracked cement. Allan stands over his body breathing hard, his left arm covered in slimy yellow matter of Sauron's entrails. Rogue watches as Allan quickly removes his helmet taking a step back. She mutters out in a soft voice, "Allan…"

Just then, Sauron's lifeless body begins to glow brightly. Allan holds out his arms to his side as the glowing light travels into his body. He grunts out closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. Then his eyes open wide glowing bright red, the star on his chest shines and glow brightly nearly blinding Rogue as she watches. Then Allan screams out in pain as an angelic column of light imamates from his chest. She column of light thickens and surrounds him as his screams can no longer be heard, overwhelmed by the loud sound of angelic light. The large beam of light stretches into the night sky and lighting up the parking lot. Rogue looks up watching the beam fade into the star filled sky. Then just as the beam appears, it suddenly disappears in a loud washing sound. Allan falls to his knees gasping from his scream. Rogue gets up and quickly runs over to Allan, who stagger away from her groaning out, "NNoo…wait…!"

Allan turns away from on his hands and knees as suddenly vomits. He coughs and gags as he staggers again. Allan struggle to his feet as Rogue grabs hold around his upper body helping up. She asks, "Are you alright, Allan?"

Allan wipes his mouth and replies in a low tone, "Yeah, happens every time I have to do that. It's why I bring gum with me."

They both down at Sauron's remains as it dries up rapidly and turns to ashes right before their eyes. Rogue remarks, "Ah guess we don't have to worry about cleanin' up."

She looks up at Allan and asks, "What was with the light show?"

Allan catches his breath and says, "Redistributing the power back into the cosmos. The same energy that could have destroyed this world."

He looks around at the motel rooms and says, "We were too late, weren't we?"

Rogue inquires, "Isn't there anythin' you can do?"

"Beyond my power, and against the rules." Allan replies.

They both look up hearing the distant sound of sirens horns approaching. Rogue asks Allan, "Can you fly us outta here?"

Blinking his eyes tightly and rapidly, Allan says, "Still feel groggy, I don't think I should." as he leans on Rogue's shoulders.

Rogue braces him up and starts to shuffle them away from the scene as she says, "Then we better find a quiet place to hide out until you can."

Allan leans on Rogue's shoulder as she guides him away. She asks again as she struggle to hold him up, "So, do you like, save the world every night?"

Allan mutters out with a smile, "Pretty much, more like every other night."

"Guess it's somethin' I'm gonna have to get used to." as she smiles up at him while walking him to the west wing of the motel complex.


	26. Chapter 26

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 26: Innuendos

Coroners and forensics experts scour the scene at the Fieldview Inn east wing motel parking lot. The early morning list is illuminated by flashing red and yellow lights as authorities try to piece this mystery together. Fifteen dead mutants from different parts of the state, cause of death unknown. Several damaged vehicles are strewn all over the parking lot, cause of damage unknown. And a strange humanoid shaped pile of ashes lying in the center of the severely cracked driveway. Plenty of head scratches and unreliable eyewitness accounts confuse investigators, even as they question the late night check in clerk, who claims he had been in the bathroom during the time of the incident. Truth being told, the clerk had decided to keep his mouth shut about the strangely dressed young couple showing up very late and asking about a local tenant, due to the fact he was partially drunk at the time after drinking twelve pack of cheap beer. So rather risk his only job, he claims ignorance, and plays innocently dumb to investigator's questions. A few hours had past since the angelic flash of light and violent shaking woke up and few nearby tenants at the local motel, some of which are complaining to police about losing sleep and the damages to their cars.

Rogue peeks through the thick curtains out the front window, barely able to see anything of the action over by the east wing. She looks back into the motel room over at Allan, who lies sprawled out on the bed appearing sick as he groans lightly. He struggles to sit up with his eyes squinting and asks, "Where are we?"

Rogue smiles at him as she walks over to the bathroom sink and brings him a paper cup of water. Allan lightly take the cup and gulps back the tap water. He clears his throat and continues, "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours." Rogue replies, "It's about 4:45 AM."

Allan struggles to keep himself upright as he looks around inquiring, "So, where exactly are we?"

Rogue sits next to him on end of the bed and holds him up and steady as she says, "We're still at the Fieldview Inn. Ah had to find a place for us to hide out after you passed out. Lucky for me, this place only had one late night janitor. Ah had to, um, borrow his key and memories to find us a vacant room."

Looking at her with a slight grin, Allan asks, "And where's the janitor now?"

Rogue bites her lower lip and smiles saying, "Ah stashed him in a utility closet out back. Relax, he didn't see it comin'. Besides, we'll be long gone before he wakes up."

Allan looks at himself and notices his uniform top had been removed and his helmet resting on a nearby night stand nest to the bed. His blood red padded boots sit in the bathroom where his top his hanging out to dry it seems. He asks, "Where are my gloves?"

Rogue replies, "Ah gottem soakin' in the sink. They were kinda gross and dirty."

Slowly shaking his head, Allan seems a bit dizzy as Rogue asks him, "Are you alright, Allan? Why did you throw up and get sick all of a sudden?"

"It's typical," Allan answers, "I get like this whenever I redistribute energy from another, um, cosmic person. Feeling that much cosmic force flowing through my being like that makes me feel really queasy. Although, it's never been this extreme before, it must be also all the mutant energy Sauron drained. Man, I hate mixing drinks." as he lies back on the bed.

Rogue chuckles as she stands back up and walks up to the window again and picks through the curtains. Allan looks up at her saying, "I'm surprised you're still awake. Did you watch over all morning?"

She glances back at him with a smile raising her eyebrows and replies, "Well, Ah couldn't actually sleep after what Ah saw. Not somethin' Ah want lingerin' in my head right before breakfast."

Allan closes his eyes rubbing his forehead adding, "That's so true."

Rogue giggles and turns her gaze out the window again. As she stares out the window, her eyes widen with concern as she spots two gentlemen making their way to them knocking on doors and asking questions. Rogue quickly steps back saying, "Uh oh."

She takes quick glances around room as Allan looks up at her asking, "What, uh oh?"

Rogue darts around the room grabbing Allan's helmet and tossing it into the bathroom trash can. She looks at him determined like and says, "Stand up."

"What, why what's up?" Allan inquires.

She grabs his arm and pulls him from the bed standing him up. Then, much to his surprise, Rogue quickly unbuckles his stylized belt and unbuttons his pants. Then just before he could ask another question she quickly yanks his pants down to his ankles revealing his dark blue briefs, and pushes him back onto the bed. Allan lies flat on his back with surprised expression as he watches Rogue quickly undressing right in front him. She removes her X-man uniform with determination kicking off her boots into the bathroom, pulling off her padded top and tight pants until she is only wearing an eye catching back sports bra and panties. She grab her uniform form the floor and tosses them into the bathroom as well. Allan looks at her half naked fair skinned body and remarks, "Um, wow."

Rogue looks around the room then at the bed. She grips the top comforter sheet and yanks it from under Allan causing him to roll about on the bed. Rogue drops the comforter on the floor then quickly sits up on Alan straddling him. Despite his dizziness, Allan sits up to her as Rogue brushes her hands through his hair, then starts to quickly mess his hair around with her hands. Rogue sits back on his lap and starts to shake her head running her finger through her hair and does the same. Alan places his hands on her bare sides holding her gently as he asks with a smile, "What gives?"

Rogue stops for a second and smiles back at him. She leans forward kissing full on the lips then quietly says, "Just play along."

She slides off of his lap, reaches down and picks the comforter off the floor and begins to wrap herself up in the thick sheet. Allan chuckles as Rogue looks back him with a smile saying, "Lay back and look tired."

Allan lets his dizziness overwhelm him as he drops his head back lying on the bed. Rogue takes a deep breathe as someone knocks on the door. She quickly runs her fingers through her hair again and answers, "Just a sec!"

Then she slowly opens the door holding the comforter firmly around her almost naked body. She looks up at the two gentlemen, who flash two police badges in her direction. Their faces become baffled as they look at her. Rogue innocently smiles at them saying, "Um, hi. Can we help you?"

One of the police officers blushes and stutters a bit saying, "Uh…sorry to …um… sorry to bother you miss. But we are conducting an investigation on last night's disturbance, and we are asking around if anyone had seen or heard anything regarding the event."

Rogue plays innocent with wide eyes replying, "We just thought it was party or somethin'. We heard loud sounds and saw some bright lights through our curtains, but that's 'bout it, officers."

The other police officer asks, "We, miss? Is there someone else in the room with you?"

Smiling at them, Rogue replies, "Oh yes," as she gesture into the room toward Allan and adds, "that's my, um, my fiancé."

The officer sticks his head in the door and peeks over at Allan, who lies flat on his back on the bed. Allan looks up with a grin and salutes the officer. The officer asks, "So you both heard noises and saw lights, but didn't really see anything pertinent?"

Allan clears his throat and says, "Not really officers. We were kind of….busy at the time." as he continues to grin.

The officers look at each other with baffled expressions scratching their heads out of embarrassment and step back from the door. One officer says, "Well, um, again, sorry to bother you two. Have a good night…or morning…um sorry." as they back up and walk away from their room.

Rogue slowly closes the door and quickly locks it as she sighs out in relief. Allan sits up half way bracing himself up on his elbows and asks with a playful grin, "So what're we suppose to do now, get married? Or do we skip all the way to the honeymoon?"

Returning his playful grin, Rogue walks up to the bed with the comforter still wrapped around her. She climbs up on the bed and sits on Allan's lap again straddling him. Holding the blanket firmly around her, she leans down to his face saying, "You ain't gettin' lucky, tough guy. At least, not yet." as she smiles and kisses him.

Rogue opens the blanket and embraces Allan as she kisses him passionately feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She lets out a slight moan as Allan gently runs his hands up and down her bare back. Their lips slowly separate silently as Allan smiles and mutters out to her, "You sure aren't making this any easier, babe."

Rogue grins and replies, "All part of my evil plan." as she embraces him again in a deep passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank pours himself another cup of coffee as he yawns widely, letting out a slight beastly growl stretching out with his arms. The night had been long for him, watching over all the Morlocks's and X-men's vital stats. He had to be on his toes more so with the Evan and the Morlocks. Through out the night and early morning, their conditions would become erratic and deteriorate as Hank would rack his brain to stabilize their vitals. He rubs his forehead slowly sniffing his fresh cup of coffee and looks up at the clock. 6:30am, he reads and mutters out, "Yes, indeed." as he sips his cup.

Hank leans forward on the kitchen counter onto his elbows. He closes his eyes and rubs his face gently with his left hand while holding his coffee mug in his right. Yawning again with his eyes closed, he hears someone walk into the kitchen. "Good morning Mr. McCoy." the voice says in a soft female tone.

Hank stands up with his eyes still closed and yawns out, "Yes, good morning." and takes a gulp of his coffee while slowly turning around.

He slowly opens his tired eyes, then suddenly widens them as he spits out his coffee is spraying manner. He looks over across the kitchen to see Elizabeth dressed in her newly redesigned uniform. Hank coughs and gasps as she asks, "Are you alright, Mr. McCoy?"

Hank wipes his mouth replying, "Well first, I must protest to you attire, Elizabeth."

Looking her up and down, Hank notices quite a few changes to her outfit. First and foremost is the skimpiness off the new uniform. The material seems to be the same as the original uniforms, except now Elizabeth wears it like a bathing suit. A single one piece covers her legs and upper torso area, but leaves her back bare as it connects and holds up around her neck in choker like collar. The low cut part down the bareness off her smooth back gestures to the long gloves and high leg covering boots she sports. Elizabeth's outfit is all one color, the standard dark blues used on all the regular uniforms with ax 'X' placed centered on her chest. She looks at Hank innocently saying, "It's my uniform, Mr. McCoy. Allison and I took the liberty of redesigning it a little."

Hank replies, "Now I see, Allison, huh."

Elizabeth smiles and says, "Oh, we also came up with our own codenames. It took all night but Allison settled on Dazzler. And I came up with Psylocke for myself. Kind of like Warlock, but 'Psy' instead of 'War', Psylocke. Aren't those brilliant?"

Hank grins and slowly nods his head responding, "That, really doesn't make any sense, but I guess they work. However, the uniform…"

Allison struts in and adds, "Morning Hank. What about our uniforms?"

Hank's eyes widen again as he get a glimpse of Allison's outfit as well. Similar to Elizabeth's, Allison's uniform follows the same one piece pattern but stops short just above her breast, and cuts low revealing a bit of cleavage. She sports knees high boots and short biker gloves with the 'X' symbol on top of both gloves. Then to top off her outfits look, she wears a tie on head band with the same 'X' symbol centered on her forehead. Hank remarks, "Allison, your new codenames are great. Very catchy, but your uniforms are very… questionable."

Allison gently nudges Elizabeth with her elbow saying, "See? I told you it would work."

Hank's expression is baffled as Allison continues, "The way I figure, Hank, we're going to have to learn how to fight or defend ourselves in light of recent events. And if the bad guys are too busy looking at us, and I know we look good, they're not shooting at us."

"I see your point, Allison." Hank replies, "But…"

Elizabeth speaks up, "We also think that this sends a message to the general public. We may be mutants, but that doesn't mean we can't look fabulous." as she and Allison playfully pose smiling at Hank.

Shaking his head out of confusion, Hank rubs his eyes and takes a big gulp of his coffee and heads out of the kitchen. Elizabeth giggles as she drinks a cup of orange juice while Allison mentions, "I don't know what he's worried about. From what I am told, he usually runs around in just dark blue speedos."

Lance knocks on Kitty's door softly saying in a low tone, "Hey Kitty, you awake?"

Kitty responds in weak voice, "Yup, I know it sounds weird, but I'm too tired to sleep."

Lance walks in and pulls up a chair next to bed side. "I just wanted too see how you're doing. Heard the X-men almost bought it." Lance mentions.

"It was close," Kitty sighs out, "but I guess we managed. I heard from Mr. McCoy you and Brotherhood were like, heroes yesterday. That's so cool, Lance."

Lance smiles and shrugs his shoulders saying, "It was Allan's training that really made a difference, Kitty. The others were really awesome too."

Kitty smiles and remarks, "I'm glad you're sticking this out, Lance. And thanks for helping Allan, it really means a lot to us."

Lance grins and playfully acts tough replying, "Hey, no sweat. That's what heroes do."

Kitty giggles as her head rests on her soft pillow. Lance gently caresses her forehead and asks, "Are you gonna be alright Kitty?"

She smiles back at him replying, "I'll be fine, Lance. Mr. McCoy says my body is in shock. I just need rest, and something to eat."

Lance kisses her forehead and stands up saying, "I'll fix you something, anything, skies the limit."

Kitty smiles and mentions, "I'm vegetarian, remember?"

Raising his eyebrows, Lance remarks, "It's a breakfast challenge, but I think I can manage."

Kitty inquires, "Oh, any word from Rogue and Allan?"

Lances smiling expression turns soft as he replies, "Not yet. They went after that Sauron guy shortly after they brought you guys in. The Professor lost contact with them sometime last night. Something about cosmic energies blocking telepathic waves, I guess. I think he's been trying to find them all morning, but he says they might be keeping a low profile, there's been a lot of police activity up there."

Kitty expression becomes concerned as she says, "I hope they're ok."

"I'm sure they are, Kitty." Lance replies, "Those two are tough as nails, and are fast thinkers. Getting home shouldn't be a problem for them." as he smiles at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan hold his right thumb out as cars speed by them on the open road. Car after car pass them ignoring his plea for a ride as he yells out to them, "OH SURE! Just ignore the struggling young couple stranded on the side of the road!"

Rogue stands behind him with a smirk on her face as she says, "Ah'm a bit confused, Allan. Why are we tryin' to hitch a ride home?"

Allan drops his thumb as another zips and looks at Rogue saying, "We're keeping a low profile, Rogue."

"Ah don't see why you can't just fly us home." Rogue mentions.

"A couple reasons why that's not a good idea." Allan adds, "One, we'd be flying in broad day light, away from a very violent crime scene. Two, I don't think you noticed all the cops and Feds hanging around the premises. Three, Magneto is still out there after my head. And let's not forget to mention your mom."

"Foster mom." Rogue adds with a sneer.

She looks up and down the road and asks, "Well, can't you like, teleport us home, like Kurt?"

Allan replies, "Probably, I just don't know how, yet. Even if I did, my power signature would still spike, and we'd still be in a heap of trouble. And more in likely, we'd end up fighting another creature like Sauron all over again. It's not always fun to be this powerful, especially when you try to live a normal life."

"What's normal anyway, right?" Rogue remarks with a smile.

Another car passes them by as Allan mentions, "You know what, we look like idiots. That's why they don't stop." as he gesture to their clothes.

"Hey, you said low profile. Our uniforms are too flashy, and these were all Ah could find at that laundry mat across from the motel." Rogue replies.

Allan looks at himself shaking his head. He wears an old tattered flannel button up shirt with a pair of stone washed jeans that barely hang off his hips. Then to top it off, he wears a red trucker hat with embroidered image of a beer mug of the front. He then looks at Rogue and smiles as she wears an old flower dress that drapes over her like a sagging blanket. It was the only thing she could find to cover her skin just incase she came in contact with anyone by accident. Allan starts to laugh as he looks at her. She stares and laughs at him while more cars pass them. Rogue asks, "So, is this what it's like to save the world on a daily basis?"

Allan replies, "Kind of sucks huh?"

Rogue smiles remarks, "Ah don't know. Kind of rewardin' in way. Makes me feel a bit normal for a change."

Allan smiles back at her, then starts to look at her with a conniving grin. She stares at him with a wierded out expression saying, "What're you thinkin'?"

He looks around quickly and grabs their uniform bundle and starts balling them up into his helmet. Allan hands her the helmet and says, "Stuff this under your dress and hold it there."

Rogue slides the stuffed helmet under dress and allows it to protrude from under the garment. She says, "I look pregnant, Allan."

He replies with a grin, "Perfect." and turns around waving his hands frantically at an approaching car.

Rogue asks out loudly, "Wait, what're you doin'?"

Allan glances at her as a car starts to slow down and says, "Just play along."

A very shiny luxury car slowly pulls up to him and a elderly woman rolls down the automatic passenger side window asking, "Are you alright young man?"

Allan replies with an innocent smile, "Well ma'am, our car broke down. We were gonna try to walk to the next town, but my girlfriend here can't make the trip."

The woman's face saddens as she looks at a pregnant Rogue. Waving with a baffled smile, Rogue rubs her pretend bulged out stomach. The woman asks, "Where are you too headed, young man."

"To my parent's house in Bayville, ma'am." Allan replies.

The woman takes a deep breath and says, "You know what, just hop in, both you."

Allan smiles and says, "Thanks a lot ma'am." and runs over to Rogue with a grin.

He whispers to her, "Let's go home."

She whispers back with a concerned expression, "What do Ah do now, give birth?"

Allan lightly kisses her and says with a smile, "One thing at a time, babe."


	27. Chapter 27

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 27: Improvising

Kurt stumbles through Scott's door and flops to the floor. Sitting up in his bed quickly, Scott darts out, "What are you doing up, Kurt?"

Reaching up and grabbing the end of a table, Kurt pulls himself off the floor and replies, "I can't stay bed that long, man, I'll go nuts. Besides, Logan is up around."

Scott adds, "That's because he heals faster than all of us. Mr. McCoy says the rest of us need to stay in bed for at least a day. Something about our nervous systems suffering a level of stress. I'm not going to argue with the man."

Kurt remarks, "Dude, I felt my legs and tail going numb. I hate the feeling of pins and needles on my tail. I had to get up."

Looking at Kurt through his ruby red sunglasses, Scott smiles and shakes his head replying, "It's cool, Kurt, I know the feeling. Just don't let Mr. McCoy see you, or he'll end up carrying you back to your room."

Kurt leans up against Scott's dresser and asks, "So vhat's going to happen now? The X-men are pretty much side lined."

"Well I'm sure the Professor already has a back up plan." Scott adds, "It's not like the team is out for good. I mean Jean and Rogue are still kicking."

"Speaking of which," Kurt asks, "when are they coming back?"

Scott shrugs his shoulders saying, "Jean is on vacation with her folks. She'll be back in a couple of weeks. Rogue went with Allan to track down Sauron. Who knows when they'll be back."

Kurt expression grows concerned as asks, "Do you think it was a good idea to let them go alone?"

"The Professor seemed ok with it." Scott replies, "Besides, Allan is one tough dude. And if it weren't for Rogue, we would've all ended up like Sauron's family."

Kurt closes his eye tightly rubbing his forehead saying, "Don't remind me. I can't get that horrible image out of head, or forget that awful smell of death."

Scott gives him a plain smile and remarks, "Sorry Kurt. Hey you better head back to your room before Mr. McCoy sees you."

"Right, later man." Kurt says as he slowly hobbles out Scott's door.

Allison and Elizabeth walk by as Kurt exits into the hallway. He stops and watches them walk by in their sexy new redesigned uniforms. Allison stops and looks at Kurt asking, "Oh hey there, blue velvet. So, what do you think? Now be honest."

Kurt just stares with wide eyes as he looks at them from the feet up. His eyes follow every sleek curvature of their bodies as he stares in silence. Elizabeth speaks up, "Hello, a penny for thoughts, Kurt."

She suddenly gasps and slaps Kurt across his face and darts out, "Watch what you're thinking!" and storms off down the hall.

Kurt staggers from the slap and struggles to maintain his balance fighting his muscle fatigue. Allison grins at him as Kurt remarks, "But… but I didn't say a vord!"

"You don't have to with her, cutie." Allison says, "Anyways, thanks for the feed back, blue velvet." as she winks at him and quickly follows Elizabeth down the hall.

Kurt rubs his cheek softly and mutters out, "May be I should have stayed in bed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The luxury sedan slowly rolls its way in line to the toll booth. The traffic has been stop and go for nearly forty minutes due to the toll booth bottle neck. Sitting patiently in the back seat, Rogue caresses her fake pregnant belly smiling at the kind elderly woman, who constantly glances back at her through rear view mirror as she drives. Allan sits in the front passenger seat giving the elderly woman directions home. As they wait in traffic the elderly woman strikes up another conversation, "So, are you two going to get married? It would only make sense for the child."

Rogue clears her throat nervously and replies, "Well, we've, um, discussed it. But there's no plans yet."

Allan decides to add, "Actually, that's why we are headed to my folk's place in Bayville." and glances back at Rogue with a nervous grin.

Focusing his thoughts to her, Allan asks rogue, _'You enjoying the ride?'_

Rogue gives him a surprised look as she replies, _'Whoa, I forgot you can do that.'_

Allan remarks, _'I don't do this very often, but it does come in handy.'_

They both tune out the elderly woman's lecture on life conversation; seeing she is one of those people who like to here themselves talk, and continue with their shared focused thoughts. Rogue glances at the elderly woman and tells Allan, _'She's a really nice lady, but she really needs to get of her high horse about the fact of life.'_

Allan adds, _'Well, you have to admit, it didn't quite look good, seeing an unmarried young couple on the side of the road about to have a baby.'_

'_That was some fast thinkin' by the way.'_ Rogue says, _'Ah can't believe she bought it._'

Allan playfully replies, _'You play the part well, you should consider an acting career.'_

Rogue silently smirks as she remarks, _'Sure, great, so if movies or sitcoms need a generic pregnant chick, Ah'm their girl. Thanks, but no thanks.'_

They both glance at the elderly woman as she continues with her speech about proper family values and parental responsibilities. Focusing their thoughts again, Allan and Rogue tune her out once more. _'Can Ah ask you somethin' Allan?' _Rogue inquires.

Allan replies, _'Anything.'_

'_Where are we going with this? Ah mean what's goin' on between you and me?' _she asks.

Allan adds, _'Why, is something wrong?'_

Rogue continues, _'No, its just… Ah can deal if this is just a summer fling, but then we missed our chance back at the motel. But if this is somethin' else, Ah'd like to know.'_

Allan glances at the elderly woman then back at Rogue as he replies, _'Babe, I uh, I thought I made my intentions clear.'_

'_Don't get me wrong,'_ Rogue states, _'Ah've had a wonderful time being with you and all. Despite the possibility of being killed by flesh eating space aliens, Ah've had the time of my life being around you. I just…' _as she glances up at the elderly woman and adds, _'she's askin' you a question.'_

Allan turns his attention back to the elderly woman as she asks, "Names? Have you both thought of names for the baby?"

With a quick reply, Allan says, "Oh, uh, Ralph if it's a boy, and Mary Ann if it's girl."

Rogue's jaw drops as she remark, "We ain't namin' this kid Ralph, he'll get picked on at school. And Mary Ann? Where'd you get that, Gilligan's Island?"

She lightly slaps the back of Allan's head as they chuckle and drive down the highway entering Bayville city limits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the cargo hold of Magneto's floating spherical fortress, Gambit flips through a deck of cards with Colossus watching out of boredom. He looks up glancing at Sabertooth and Pyro on the other side of the chamber then turns his stare at Colossus. In a low tone, Gambit remarks to his large Russian friend, "Remy not likin' this one bit, mon ami. Us holdin' up like this out in the open, ain't my style. Da boss not actin' his usual self."

Colossus sits up and takes a deep breath replying in a low tone, "I have to agree, comrade, he's been distracted. I often here him talking to himself, like there are two people in his head."

Gambit glimpses around and turns back to Colossus and adds, "Distracted, you kiddin'? Did you see what we stole from that secret military compound? Da boss is bringin' a world a hurt down on us. We need to get off dis ride."

"What is it you suggest?" Colossus says, "You stay for the money, I stay to protect my family."

"Remy can get money anywhere, without riskin' too much." Gambit adds, "And who says you can't protect your family by yourself. And if not, we both know one fella who can."

Colossus nods and replies, "So, how do we jump ship?"

Gambit grins at him and hands him a ace of spades saying, "Just follow my lead when the time comes, mon ami."

Sudden a loud humming sound reverberates on the far wall of the cargo hold. Two large doors slowly slide apart s Magneto's voice echoes out, "It is complete, my Acolytes."

Sabertooth and Pyro walk up to the door with wide smiles and wide eyes. Gambit and Colossus stand up slowly gazing at large figure casting a shadow over them through the opening cargo door. With grave concerned expression on his face, Colossus mutters out to Gambit in a low tone, "Just say when, comrade. Just say when."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in her wheelchair, Ororo darts out, "I told you I did not want to be moved from Evan's side, Logan! Now stop pushing me!"

Logan shakes his head as he pushes Ororo's wheel chair down the hall towards her room and replies, "The only person pushin' anybody 'round here is you. Keep pushin' yourself to stay awake and you're liable to make your condition worse. Now I'm taken you to bed and you're gonna get some sleep, even if I gotta wrestle ya down."

He wheels her into her room and up to her bedside. Logan scoops Ororo up into his arms and carries her over to her bed and gently lays her down. Protesting to this treatment, Ororo struggle to sit up and states, "I will not be treated like some helpless hospital patient. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, you brute!" as she pushes her hands against Logan's shoulders.

Logan gently grabs her wrists and holds them down on her bed as he brings his face close to hers. In a low soft tone, he tells her, "Excuse me for carin'."

He stands back up and slowly walks to her door. Ororo clutches her soft comforter closing her eyes fighting back tears. She then opens her eyes and calls out, "Logan."

He stops in the doorway and looks back at her. Ororo smiles and says, "Thank you."

Logan returns her smile and replies, "Get some sleep." as he turns and walks out gently closing her door.

Out in the hall, Logan takes a few steps up the hall. He takes a deep breathe, then suddenly collapses to the floor. With quick animal like reflexes, Hank shuffles up to Logan and catches him before he falls face forward. "Logan!" Hank says as he holds him up, "Have you lost your mind completely. You may recover faster than all of us, but you are far from a complete recovery."

Logan staggers to his feet, holding onto Hank's broad shoulder and says, "Just got a little dizzy, Hank. Nothin' to yap about. Besides, I gotta get out there and find Allan and Rogue."

Hank states, "You are in no condition to look for your own shoes let alone a search and rescue mission. Now, I am the resident doctor in this school, and if you do not start cooperating with me I will have to take drastic measures and sedate you with a horse tranquilizer."

Logan chuckles and says, "You don't got horse tranquilizers."

"Well, I can make some in the chemistry lab down stairs. So don't try me." Hank replies as he holds up Logan.

Getting to his feet, Logan supports part of his weight but still leans on Hank. He asks, "That your way of sayin' you'll kick my butt, Hank?"

Hanks smile at him and says, "In medical terms, yes. Now let's get you back to your room. Remember you are suppose to be setting an example."

Charles sits at the computer console in the situation room monitoring the news broad casts and police communications from upstate. Crime scene details and news speculations reveal no information that may lead to Rogue's and Allan's whereabouts. So much energy was released into the air that it disrupts Cerebro's scanning range. Charles rubs his face and eyes fighting fatigue due to lack of sleep as he continues his tedious monitoring. The security door slides open as hank walks in removing his white doctors coat and draping it over a nearby chair. "Everyone seems to be stable condition now, Professor." Hank says with a confident tone, "It was a long night, but they will all pull through with no real permanent damages. Now emotionally, that may be different."

"Indeed," Charles remarks, "Evan and the Morlocks had very high hopes of Sauron being able to heal them of the hindering affects of their mutant gifts. I will not be easy for them when they wake to face the harsh reality."

Hank's expression saddens as he nods. He then asks, "So, still no word from Allan or Rogue?"

"None I'm afraid." Charles answers, "I've monitored all police frequencies and all news broad casts pertaining to the last night's events. It seems the authorities up state received an anonymous phone call leading them to the decaying remains of Sauron's family, who's real name by the way is Karl Lykos. Later in the night police were called in again to a Fieldview Inn motel where they found the bodies of fifteen unidentified mutants who died of unknown causes. They also found the near incinerated remains, of who they believe is Karl Lykos, lying out on the parking lot of the same motel. After that, details get sketchy, down to speculations and opinions, but no mention of anyone else involved."

Hank smiles and adds, "In a way, that's good news, Professor. Although there were casualties, Rogue and Allan were successful in stopping Sauron, and managed to elude capture or detection in the process."

"Very true, Hank," Charles remarks, "And it is quite obvious they are keeping a very low profile."

Hank sighs out and says, "I'm confident those two will turn up, Professor. They are both very resourceful when need be."

Outside, on the front grassy area of the estate, Sam, Ray, and Jamie toss around a football while Tabitha, Amara and Jubilee sit close by listening to music and trade rumors. "I bet they eloped." Tabitha chuckles out.

Jubilee remarks, "No way, Rogue is too smart for that."

"Um, isn't Allan, like older than her?" Amara asks.

Tabitha laughs and adds, "Not by much."

Sam catches the football then turns to the girls saying, "Kill the love story, girls. They went on a mission last night. Ray and I both saw them take off in full gear."

Jamie cheers out, "Awesome! I bet Allan saved the world from an alien invasion or something showing no mercy with his cosmic super hero powers."

Ray darts out, "Man, stop being a dork. You know Allan doesn't like be called a super hero."

Amara adds, "And besides, if Allan was saving the world, what would Rogue be doing the whole time?"

The front gate entrance slowly begins to swing open as they all turns to look down the driveway. Tabitha's jaw drops as she points and says, "Well, whatever she was doing, happened over night guys."

They all watch in shock as they see walking up the driveway dressed in worn looking clothes. Rogue's belly protruding from under the flower dress she wears while Allan walks closely behind her, both unaware of the young onlookers in the grassy area. Rogue speaks out, "Ah like the name Gabriel, its' very angelic."

"Well that's why I chose it." Allan replies.

Rogue adds, "But it could also work if it's a girl."

"Only if you pronounce it a tad differently. "Allan states.

They walk by towards the house as the teens outside back away huddling up. Jubilee says in a shocked tone, "Oh my God! Rogue got pregnant!"

Sam remarks, "Don't be ridiculous. Not overnight."

Amara says, "Yeah, but they are talking about names for a baby, right?"

Jamie grins and adds, "Well, consider, maybe, Allan's super physiology can advance the birth process to create a super race of new mutants. A race that could take over this world."

"I'm telling you, man, stop being a dork." Ray tells him.

Tabitha says, "Well, we're not gonna find out any facts just sitting here. Let's check this out, people!" as they all follow her back to the house.

Charles and Hank come the front door of the house greeting both Allan and Rogue. "It does my heart well to you both alive and well." Charles tells them.

Hank tilts his head looking at Rogue and says, "Um, do you care to let us in on current events, Rogue? Or should we ask Allan as well?"

Allan and Rogue look at each other and giggle as she says, "Well, we had to improvise in order to get home undetected."

She reach under the flower dress and pulls out Allan's stuffed red helmet. She and Allan start laughing as Charles and Hank also smile. Charles says, "I must say, you two are creative. Evidently, well done, both of you."

Rogue smiles and replies, "Thanks Professor."

Hank remarks, "I'm sure you two would like to clean up. It's been a long night for all of us."

Allan looks at Hank as he walk into the house and asks, "So how is everyone? They doing ok?"

"As well as can be expected, but they still could use your help." Hank replies.

Nodding his head, Allan says, "Let me get cleaned up, and I'll meet you down stairs."

Charles adds, "Perhaps you should rest first Allan."

"I'm alright Professor," Allan replies, "I'm more worried about Rogue. She kept us on the move last night even after I passed out. She did all the leg work"

Rogue smiles and kisses Allan on his cheek and says, "Anytime, tough guy."

She trots up the stairs in her flower dress to her room while Allan watches her. Charles smiles at the site of Rogue's new found happiness as the morning seems to complete itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique sits by her lap top waiting for any information regarding Sean's surveillance of Allan and the Xavier Institute. She taps her finger on the desk trying to tune out Emma's light humming from the bathroom as she takes her morning bath. Mystique shakes her head and rolls her eyes at the routine Emma has held onto every morning since they teamed up. She continues to tap her finger some more thinking about her next move. With Juggernaut still wounded from his battle with Allan, their next move has to be precise and organized. Then her lap top beeps as she receives a message from Sean. She picks up her cell phone and calling him, "What's new Sean?"

Sean's voice comes through, "Well, I just arrived a few moment ago, and …uh…"

"What, Sean," Mystique demands, "don't waist my time."

Sean continues, "Well, I thought you should see this. They pulled in just as I was."

An image begins to download into Mystique's lap top. She stares at it baffled at first, then her eyes widen as her face becomes furious. She yells out, "WHAT IS THIS, SEAN!"

Sean yells back, "Hey, ow, stop screaming! How am I suppose to know. I just got in!"

Emma walks out of the bathroom wearing a white robe asking, "What's all the yelling about?"

She then catches a glimpse of the image on the lap top and says, "Oh my. Busy little bees aren't they."

Mystique glares at the image of Allan helping a pregnant looking Rogue out the back seat of a luxury sedan in front of the Xavier Institute gates. Sean asks, "What do you want me to do, Mystique?"

She replies with a angered expression, "Nothing, I'll handle this personally."

Emma remarks, "Oh good, I do hate getting involved in other peoples family problems."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Thanks for reading! I'm trying to update at least twice a week. And I'm having fun doing so!

Later


	28. Chapter 28

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 28: Heart 2 Heart

Rogue closes her eyes as she feels the warm water lightly spray over her body. The soothing sound of the shower and the refreshing feeling of steamy bath puts her mind at ease. Thoughts of her night and early morning play over and over again in her mind and her heart beats faster. Rogue leans her head back letting the shower run over her face as she clutches her chest feeling her racing heart beat. She runs her fingers through her wet hair washing out the shampoo as well as running her hands all around her fair skin rinsing off her body wash soap. Letting the water lightly beat off her, Rogue leans forward with both hand against the shower wall facing the water. Taking deep breaths with her eyes closed in the running shower, she suddenly turns and leans back on the shower wall. She wipes the water from her face and opens her eyes muttering to herself, "Ah can't stop thinkin' about him."

Rogue turns off the shower and grabs her towel. She leans over a bit drying her hair then starts to run the towel over the rest of her body. Rogue looks up while drying her legs and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Slowly straightening up, Rogue holds the towel up against her chest as she slightly turns sideways staring at herself in the mirror. Looking at her body up and down, she mutters out again, "What would someone like him want with somebody like me?"

Down stairs in the kitchen, Allan assembles a foot long sandwich on the counter. He hums a tune and bobs his head to a beat as he tosses on slices of roast beef and with diced lettuce and pickles. He looks around for knife to cut his sandwich in half and spots one on the other side of the kitchen. Allan gesture with his right hand towards the knife as it flies off the far counter and gently flips handle first into his palm. Then with single slice down the center of the thick sandwich, he cuts it in half. Allan leans down sniffs the aroma of the freshly made sandwich and sighs out, "Oh yeah, thing of beauty."

Just then, Sam, Ray, and Jamie come mopping in wearing their X-men uniforms. Allan calls out to them, "Hey, the Three Stooges, all dressed up with nowhere to go."

Sam says, "We were scheduled for a Danger Room session, but Mr. Logan is out commission again."

"I'm afraid he'll be out of the game for a bit." Allan adds, "But he's recovering pretty fast, so don't count him out. I'll be covering for him until he's a hundred percent."

Ray asks, "So no sessions today?"

Allan replies, "We start up tomorrow, bright and early. Well, early at least."

Sam glances at Ray and Jamie, then looks back at Allan with a curious expression. "How did the, uh, the mission go last night?"

"Well we didn't die, if that answers your question." Allan remarks, "We found Sauron, dealt with him, came home. I'd give you three the gross details, but I'm about eat."

Jamie asks, "Are you gonna be choosing new members to replace the X-men?"

Allan remarks, "Wait a minute, nobody is replacing anybody. The X-men are just out of the game for a while. The Professor and I have been discussing the possibility of assembling a back up team, but nothing is solid yet. So don't get your hopes up, little man."

Placing the two sandwich slices on a paper plate, Allan picks up the plate and shuffles over to the fridge pulling out two sodas and slides them into cargo shorts pocket. Holding the paper plate in one hand, Allan heads out the kitchen door saying, "I will keep you dudes in mind if we do decide to assemble that team. Later." and walks out as Sam, Ray and Jamie cheer out and high five each other.

Allan heads up the stairs with the sandwiches balancing on his right hand. He walks down the hall towards Rogue and Kitty's room, but then stops right by the door hearing raised voices through the door. Rogue's voice speaks out, "Look, Ah already told ya, nothin' happened. And if somethin' did, it would be none ya'lls business. Now get out so Kitty can get some sleep!"

Allan lightly knocks on the door gritting his teeth nervously. The door violently opens as Rogue glares out the door darting out, "WHAT."

With a nervous grin, Allan simply asks, "Hungry?" as he hold up the two sandwiches on the paper plate.

Rogue's glare softens as she slightly smiles at Allan. Then she slowly turns and glares back into the room. Allan looks in and sees Tabitha, Wanda, Amara, Jubilee and Elizabeth standing there with innocent smiles on their faces. Kitty lies in bed with a concerned expression and shrugs her shoulders at him. Rogue looks back at Allan and mutters, "Let's go to your room."

She lightly grabs Allan by the strap of his white beater tank top and pulls him away from the room shutting the door behind her. Tabitha remarks, "Wow, touchie."

Elizabeth speaks up, "Well, what do you expect. We were asking her such an odd question, especially after what she has been through."

Tabitha chuckles, "Since you put it that way, Betsy. If she was with Allan all night, what was she put through?"

"Don't be gross Tabitha." Kitty says as she looks up from her bed.

Wanda remarks, "I saw through the window when they showed up this morning. It was funny looking, but she wasn't really pregnant. It's quite obvious now."

"And did you all see how she dragged him off like that?" Tabitha points out, "Like they were an old married couple or something."

Jubilee gasps out, "Whoa, do you guys think they got secretly married last night?"

Wanda shakes her head as she walks out with Elizabeth not far behind. Kitty rolls her eyes out of frustration and covers her head with her blanket saying, "Oh my God, would you people just get out my room, please!"

Rogue tows Allan into his room tugging his tank top strap. "You're not mad me at me are you? I mean, I just made you a sub, and it's good."

She closes the door behind them and sighs out in relief, "It's not you, Allan. Ah just can't stand all the gossip and talk that goes 'round. They make such a big deal we when people hook up in this place."

"I noticed." Allan says as he watches her sit back on the end of his bed. "So what was their deal?"

Allan takes one of the sandwiches and hands the other half to Rogue on the paper plate. She takes the plate as she says, "They saw both us comin' back this mornin' dressed they way we were. Ah can't believe they actually thought Ah was havin' your baby."

"Wow, you must have really looked convincing." Allan remarks as he takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Rogue bite into her hers as Allan sits closer to her. Swallowing her bite, Rogue says, "Still, it was kinda fun, and the look on their faces were priceless."

Allan reaches in his cargo short pocket and pulls out two drinks handing one to her. Rogue smiles and gently takes the canned beverage saying, "You're so nice to me."

"How else should I be to you?" Allan asks.

Rogue shrugs her shoulders as she pops open her drink. She takes a sip and replies, "Ah dunno, Ah just didn't think guys like you went for girls like me."

Allan leans back on his bed asksing, "And what kind of guy do you think I am, Rogue?"

She takes another sip of her orange soda and replies, "Well, you're kinda out goin'. Your also very laid back, but very passionate about what you do. You value friendship highly, andAh do mean highly.You're like one of those artsy cute guys who don't care what theywear inpublic, but look good when they're wearin' it. Ah mean, you're just overall cool, and cool with everybody around you. For me, you're almost too good to be true. I guess that sounds kinda lame." as she smiles bashfully.

Allan raises his eyebrows and says, "No, you're being honest. But you really think I'm all that? You're not just saying that because your powers don't affect me?"

Rogue smiles biting her lower lip and replies, "Ah'll admit it, being able to touch you helps, a lot. And the fact that you're a hot motorcycle driving art teacher, kinda makes you sexy."

"No way, I am not all that." Allan remarks shaking his head, "You gotta have me confused with somebody else. What about that gumbo guy, um, yeah Gambit, what's his deal? He seems to have a thing for you too. Did you two have something going on?"

"With Remy?" Rogue replies, "A while back, Ah thought we were. Ah mean we helped each other out, even saw one another a few time. But it wasn't anythin' like this. Ah thought he was good lookin' and all, but you really can't trust the guy. First of all, he was workin' for Magneto, and he's also a thief."

Allan lays back smiling at her and asks, "So, did he steal your heart?"

Rogueplaces her sandwich on the paper plate and moves it aside as she leans in closer to Allan saying, "No, because if he did, you wouldn't have it now."

She smiles as Allan reaches over and carreses the side of her face gently. Allan asks, "Not hungry?"

Rogue shuffles closer to his face replying, "Not for a sandwich." as she leans in over face and lightly kisses him.

Their lips slowly part as Allan looks up at Rogue with a grin and remarks, "Wow, don't you just love the taste of roast beef?"

Rogue laughs outand hugs him deeply as they embrace lying on his bed next to their fresh sandwiches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene walks through the condo hall way, guided by her cane as she slowly makes her way to Mystique's room. She reachs down for the door knob and opens the door gently. Mystique looks up as Irene walks in asking, "I'm hearing a lot of preparations going on. Are you goingafter Allan Paran again?"

Mystique replies, "Not quite, I'm just going out to confirm somehting, that's all."

"You have to stop him, Raven." Irene adds, "My visions haven't changed. He will kill her if you do nothing!"

" I am aware of your visions, Irene." Mystique replies, "But I also have to consider all other possibilities."

Irene quickly adds,"Such as the possibilityof my visions beingwrong?"

Mystique remains silent as Irene continues, "It may be possible, but I know that I am not."

Irene staggers a bit rubbing her head. Mystique quickly moves over to her to keep her from falling, but Irene holds her back saying, "It's nothing, I'm fine." She then begins to speak eerily calm, "It is becoming clear, Raven. Things will be set in motion to which it will be too late for you to act. You must play your part, or all will be lost."

Then, Irene turns and walks back out of her room. Mystique watches her with a concerned and baffled expression as she slowly walks out into the hall. Taking a deep breath, Mystique grabs her cell phone and speed dials Sean demanding, "Get over here and pick me up."

Sean replies on the other end, "Sheesh, alright bosslady."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan lies in bed, along with some of the other Morlocks in the infirmary. He groans out tossing and turning under his sheets as his body is showing signs of his external bony shell returning to cover him again. It is a painful sensation as Evan feels his skin slowly gives way to his mutnant power. Hank tries to calm him, "Evan you must try to lie still, I know it hurts. But struggle is only making it worse."

Evan groans out, "I can't help it, Mr. McCoy. It's ... it's happenning so fast, all at once."

Hank mentions, "Please remain calm, I'm trying to help all of you."

One of the more mutated member of the Morlocks, Lucid,speaks out, "No one can helps us. So let us go!"

"You are not a prisoner here." Hank replies, "But to let you go in your conditions will most certainly make things worse."

Evan groans out some more as the other in the infirmary get restless. Hank does his best to calm the situation down but to no avail. Suddenly, Allan speaks out in a echoing tone, "That's enough!"

They quiet down and look to the infirmary entrance. Allan stand firmly with his arms folded and his eyes glaring at them. Rogue stands just behind him with a stern glare herself. Lucid looks at Allan and says, "Who put you in charge pretty boy?"

Allan walks over to the frog like looking man and stares at him intently saying, "I said chill out."

Rogue walks into the room saying, "Everyone, Allan is here to help."

Hank approaches Allan and asks, "Is there anything else you can do for them Allan. They are in a lot of pain."

"Officially, I'm not suppose to." Allan says, "They all willingly gave themselves to Sauron like a religion. But I have some favors to pull, and I might be able to bend or pretzel the rules a bit."

Allam step into the center of the room in the same manner he did when he healed the Brotherhood. Hank and Rogue watch as Allan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Allan breathes holding his hands out to his side and whispers out, "Judgement."

The infirmary begins to lightly hum as everyone looks around them frantically. They watch Allan body glow angelically white like a distant star in the night sky. The light from his body expands and washes over the entire room flashing brightly. Rogue, Hank and the other shut their eyes tightly as the light overwhelms them. Then with a loud washing sound, the light dissapates. All around the infirmary, where there was once open floor, stand numerous and ominous beings. Each one unique looking as the next, and just as eerily still. Rogue looks at them and quietly says, "Ah know these guys. They're the 'first beings' Ah met in Allan's mind."

Hank simply remarks, "Absolutely fascinating."

In one loud speaking voice, the First Beings say, "YOU SUMMONED US, OUR VANGAURD."

Everyone in the room cover their ears accept for Allan, who just squints at their voice saying, "Yeah I did. But first, lower the volume, please. I hate when you old guys do that."

The first being glance at each other, then one step forward saying, "Very well, they will speak through me. What wisdom do you seek?"

Allan gestures to the bed ridden Morlocks. The being steps up to Evan's bedside and stares at him. Evan leans awayfrom the ominous figure. He glances at his size and look. Although, covered in a cloak like draping, Evan sees his heavily armored body underneath. The seamless armor reflects the only the images of stars and space. His face is half covered by sinlge face plate revealing only one glowing eye that seems to glare at Evan. The dark blue and gold armored being speaks out, "You can do nothing. They have chosen their own fate. As do all creatures of physical nature."

Allan remarks, "Yes, but it was one of us that did this them. His interference has disrupted their evolution."

"And now it guides their future. Their desicions are not the Vanguard's responsibility." the being adds.

Hank raises his hand and says,"Um excuse me. Forgive my intrusion, but I heard you say, creatures of physical nature."

The being turns to Hank and replies, "Correct, creatures such as yourselves."

"So, as the Vanguard, Allan cannot judge the desicions of physical creatures when it involves the power of , how can I say, meta-physical creatures such as yourselves." Hank remarks, "He can only keep the power from getting too chaotic."

The being simply replies, "Correct."

Hank nods his head and says, "But, the meta-physical creature, Sauron, is now dead, and his power diminished. They have made their desicion, and here they lay. Simply allow them to make one more."

The being glance at each other nodding and turn back to Hank saying, "Very well, the Vangaurd may give back what Sauron has taken away. No more, no less."

The cloaked being turns toHank andRoguesaying, "Our Vanguard chooses his allies well."

One by one, each being begins to walk away in flashing light dissappearing from the room. Allan watches as the last one vanishes through the wall and remarks, "Those people are so dramatic." as she shakes his head with a smile.

Turning to Hanks, Allan says, "Mr. McCoy, you da man." as he points from the hip with both hands.

Hank smiles and watches as Allan closes his eyes again. His body glows again brightly as ripples of energy wash over the Morlocks.

They each feel a warm sensation in their bodies as the pain and agitations they were suffering fades away. Rogue and Hank watch with wide amazed eyes asthe lightslowly dissapates. TheMorlocks look at themselves, some slowly roll out of bed and stand when couldn't at first. They each stagger a bit from the effects of thier injuries, but thedrawn out pain theyeach felt is now absent. Evan looks at his arms and body and gasps out, "What happened?"

With his force of will, Evan realizes he can control the rate of his exoskeletal powers. He forms armor over his body, then retracts it back. He looks up at Allan with a wide smile of hope. Allan returns his smile in silence, winks then walks out of the infirmary casually.

Evan looks around at the others as Hank checks on them at the same time. He turns to Rogue and asks, "Who...who is that guy Rogue?"

She glances to where Allan had walked to, then turns back to Evan replying with a smile, "That's my boyfriend."


	29. Chapter 29

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 29: Parked

Mystique peers through a pair of binoculars sitting in the passenger seat of Sean's brown sedan. She adjust the focus level and keeps her eyes on the Xavier Institute entrance while Sean sits back in her chair yawning and checking his watch. He leans his head on the glass window saying, "Those gates haven't moved since they got home. What do you hope to see from here?"

Mystique remains silent as she places the binoculars down and picks up Sean lap top looking at images from his hidden cameras in the institute grounds. Sean continues, "Look, I know how you must feel. I don't know how I'd react if my daughter came back home knocked up. But you know, kids, they make mistakes. And you can't stay angry at them forever. Your Rogue is what, eighteen, nineteen? She is pretty much capable of making those decisions herself and…"

Mystique turns and glares at him in silence as Sean adds, "…and I'll shut up now." as he grins and turns away. She turns her eyes to the lap top and continues her surveillance not saying a word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan shuffles through the garage cabinets as the late morning arrives. He pulls out an old tool box and places it on the floor, opening it carefully. He checks the fairly used tools inside nodding head and then closes it shut. He stands back up adjusting his cargo shorts and tank top as he takes a deep breath with a wide smile. Leaning over, Allan picks up the rusty looking tool box and starts to head out of the main garage door. Just as he exits the garage, Rogue walks around the corner holding a book and asks, "Hey, where're ya headed?"

"Just into town," Allan replies, "I won't be gone any longer than an hour."

Looking at the rusty tool box in his hand, Rogue inquires with a smile, "So what's with the tool box?"

Allan holds the tool box up and replies, "These are Mr. Logan's. He's letting me borrow them for a little while."

"Ok, what for, Allan?" Rogue continues, "And why're you headin' into town?"

Allan sighs out, "I gotta find my jeep, or what's left of it. Juggernaut used it on me like a baseball bat when we fought. I want to at least salvage what I can from it."

"It's just a car, Allan," Rogue remarks, "not like ya really need one."

Allan stops and stares at her with a smiling baffled glare replying, "Oh babe, that's blasphemy. Just a car? We're talking about a vintage 1982 Renegade Jeep. Complete with the original rims, struts, roll bar, the works. Do you know how hard it is to find a working chassis like that where I'm from?"

Rogue gives him a sarcastic smirk and says, "Don't you mean when you're from?"

"Oh come on," Allan replies, "don't start that up. Trying to explain that whole mess to you guys gives me such a head ache."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rogue adds, "Well, you are like, from the future or something, right?"

Allan droops his head and shoulders sighing out, "Alright, this is the last time. And I swear, you bring this up again, I will tickle you until you faint."

Rogue giggles as she stares at him grinning. Allan continues, "I'm not from 'the' future, I'm from 'a' future. And it's not even 'a' future at that. The world I'm from is parallel to this one with a slight dimensional flux that keeps both worlds connected. Don't ask me how it works, it just does. The world I happen to be from, is yes, a few decades a head of yours. Happy?"

"A few decades, Allan?" Rogue asks sarcastically, "Try a whole century. Remember I've been in your dirty mind, tough guy."

Allan rolls his eyes and smiles saying, "Decades, centuries, what's the difference."

Rogue chuckles and mentions, "It's quite a difference, Allan."

"Whatever you say." Allan says, "The world I'm from isn't much different from this one. Well, with the exception of technology, wild life, slang, television programs, weather, and education, I don't really see a difference."

Holding back her laugh, Rogue says, "You know how stupid that sounds?"

"Yeah, well, home is where you hang your hat, or helmet, if you happen to be me." Allan remarks with a grin.

Rogue laughs and adds, "Let me keep you company."

"Are you sure?" Allan asks as he holds up the tool box, "This is kind of a guy thing."

"Ah'm pretty sure it is," Rogue adds, "but Ah don't like bein' cooped up on a nice day like this."

Allan holds out his right hand to her. Rogue takes off her left glove and gently grabs hold of his hand as they start walking toward the front of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee and Amara stare at each other in frustration as the faint sound of a ringing bell gets their attention. "There he goes again!" Amara darts out.

Both girls storm up the stairs and down the hall with stern expressions on their faces. They approach Bobby's door and swing it open angrily. Inside, Bobby lies in his bed with an icepack sitting on his head and small silver bell in his left hand. Amara states to him, "Bobby, we gave that bell just in case you needed something. Not to pester us."

"Yeah, what is it now?" Jubilee adds.

Bobby slightly grins then groans out, "I wanted to ask one of you, if you could change out the CD in my stereo. The other album is done."

The girls expressions goes from surprised to enragement as Jubilee spurts out, "That's it! That's it! You constantly ring that stupid bell for a glass of water, open your shades, fluff your pillow, and now to change out a CD?"

Bobby lets out a fake groan saying, "I'd do it myself, but Mr. McCoy says for me to stay in bed for at least a day. He says if I get up and move around too much, I could make my condition worse."

Amara takes a deep breath and says, "Worse! You're talking about worse! Let's see if your condition gets any worse when I set your sheets on fire, Mr. Iceman!"

Amara's hands ignite into bright balls of flame as she starts to approach his bedside. Bobby's eyes widen in fear as he ducks under his sheets holding the icepack firmly on his head. Just as Amara raises her flaming hands above her head, Hank's voice speaks out from out in the hall, "I must say, it is very nice to see you two girls helping out with the others." as he slowly lumbers into the doorway.

Amara quickly turns around to face him hiding her hands behind her back. She rubs her hands together putting out the hot flames as she smiles at Hanks innocently. Jubilee remarks as she playfully giggles, "Oh, we love helping out, Mr. McCoy. Isn't that right, Amara?"

Sharing the same playful giggle, Amara replies, "Sure, we're like, one big happy family." as she turns her smile at Bobby and grins at him.

Bobby peeks over his sheets looking at Amara's sadistic grin and lightly replies, "Yup, happy."

Hank glance down at Bobby asking, "Are you feeling alright, Bobby? You look a bit shaken."

Bobby quickly replies from under his sheets, "No I'm cool. I just need more rest, that's all."

"Very well then," Hank remarks, "girls, let's leave Mr. Drake here so he can get some rest. And again, thank you for all your help."

As Hank walks out of Bobby's room, Amara and Jubilee slowly follow but stop short in the doorway look back at Bobby. They both give him evil grins as Jubilee says, "You heard Mr. McCoy, Bobby. Get some rest. And if you need anything, just ring the little bell."

Bobby continues to hide under his sheets with only his eyes peeking over as Amara ignites her fist in a bright glowing flame glaring at him just before closing the door behind them.

Charles watches as Amara and Jubilee storm by him with angered frowns on their faces. As they pass him in the hall, Charles approaches Hank asking, "So, I take it the X-men are beginning to feel better?"

Hank grins and replies, "For the most part, as you can see. They will however be in the same condition Ororo and Logan were in the first time they encountered one of those creatures."

Nodding, Charles adds, "Yes, slight nervous system shock and muscle fatigue. They will have a rough few weeks ahead to a full recovery."

"It may be longer, I 'm afraid." Hank remarks, "Unlike the creature Logan and Ororo encountered before, Sauron's draining attack was directed towards them. So the effects were more severe, and prominent. They will have to remain inactive as far as missions are concerned. At least until I am sure the effects on their nervous systems have subsided."

Charles raises his eyebrows adding, "Then we best make sure they comply for their sakes. I feel they are becoming restless already."

"Professor, we may have to enact the contingency plan Allan proposed." Hank remarks.

Charles replies, "Yes, creating a back up team of X-men. I have been considering that actually."

Just as Charles finishes his sentence, both he and Hank hear a 'poofing' sound above them. They both look up and see Kurt materializing in a puff of smoke, then falls down to them. Hank quickly steps under Kurt with his large arms out and catches him before he hits the floor. With a stern voice, Hank says, "Kurt, what the blazes are you doing!"

Kurt looks up at him with a weary look replying, "I vas trying to get to the kitchen, I'm starving. But I only made it this far."

"Not only are you up and about," Hank states, "you are also using your powers. Am I going to be forced to threaten you with the prospect of sedation as well?"

Looking back at Hank with a confused expression, Kurt replies, "Huh?"

Hank shakes his head and says, "Never mind. Now listen, you are not to get out of bed until tomorrow unless it is an emergency, like using the bathroom. You are also not to use your powers at anytime during these recovery days. If I see otherwise, you will find yourself cleaning out the Danger Room with only a toothbrush. Am I making myself clear on this matter?"

Lightly nodding his head, Kurt mutters out, "Yes sir."

Hank turns to Charles with a frustrated expression, then turns and carries Kurt back to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Borrowing Scott's red sports convertible, Allan and Rogue pull off to the side of the road near a police taped off damaged area. They both exit the car and approach the taped off area carefully. Allan holds the toolbox under his arm like a football while Rogue follows closely behind him trying not to stumble on some scattered debris. Allan stops and takes quick glances around trying to spot any signs of police activity. Rogue steps up next to him and surveys the area before them. It looks as though a small tornado ripped through this part of town. Several telephone poles lay in the street along with smashed cars. The sides of building looked cracked and caved in as well as the surrounding pavement. It is a trail of destruction as Rogue's eyes gaze over the near desolate scene. "The both of ya'll did all this?" she asks.

Allan tilts his head and nods saying, "Well…yeah, I was trying to avoid this."

Rogue sarcastically grins at him remarking, "How hard were ya tryin'?"

Replying with a light chuckle, Allan says, "Yeah I know, it doesn't look like I was. Honestly, I was trying to throw him clear of the city limits. But every time I thought I was in the clear to try, he'd throw a car or something big at me. I mean, it was really a stupid fight."

Nodding with a smirk, Rogue adds, "Well you're right 'bout that. You totaled one of my favorite thrift shops." as she points to one of the heavily damaged buildings in the area.

Allan shrugs his shoulders saying, "Oh no that wasn't me…um…entirely. I think I was thrown through that building…twice."

Rogue just shakes her head keeping her eyes on the building as she sighs out. Allan clears his throat and mutters out, "Sorry about that."

Rolling her eyes at him, Rogue gives Allan a slight grin saying, "You must say 'sorry' a lot in your line of work."

Allan nods and sighs out, "You have no clue, babe."

They smile at each other, then crawl under the police tape barrier proceeding into the damage zone. Sliding down a slight hill into a back lot, Allan and Rogue step lightly trying not to be heard at the same time avoiding the damaged and trouble areas that riddle the space around them. Rogue glances around at the dismal scene and whispers out, "It's hard to believe nobody was killed through out this."

Allan whispers back as he continues trudging forward, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look at this place," Rogue adds, "it's like a war zone. Ah thought you cosmic super guys were wise 'bout pickin' fights?"

Allan suddenly stops causing Rogue to lightly bump into him. He looks at her with a sarcastic stare saying, "Hey, we 'cosmic super guys' aren't perfect, alright? We're still bound by the same rules as everyone else, to a degree."

Rogue asks, "Like what rules?"

"Like gravity and stupidity." Allan replies.

Gesturing to the damage around them, Rogue inquires, "And what does this fall under, gravity or stupidity?"

Allan grins and says, "I'd say an even mixture of both."

Rogue keeps her lips tight as she giggles. Smiling at her, Allan remarks, "Come on we're not far."

"How can you be sure your jeep is 'round here," Rogue asks, "Ah can't even tell what direction we're headin'."

Allan sighs out, "Because, I remember the last time Juggernaut threw it at me, it ricocheted off my head like tennis ball in this direction. And I have small lump on my head to prove it." as he rubs the right side of his head.

Rogue looks at Allan with a sarcastic smile replying, "Poor baby."

They both peek around corners of damaged buildings checking to see if the coast is clear. Several small businesses have managed to remain open up the street despite all the damage. Police road blocks keep pedestrians from venturing into the more severely damaged areas. Rogue and Allan quickly shuffle into an alleyway. Loose bricks riddle the alley street as they quickly walk through. Large scrapping marks and impact holes dig into a once burgundy side of a wall. Allan smiles and remarks, "There she is, right where I left her."

Rogue glances over at the sight, and shakes her head saying, "It's totaled Allan."

Allan walks up to the heap of metal that was once his jeep and replies, "It's not a total loss like I thought. The frame held together, just needs a little pounding out."

To Rogue, the jeep now resembled a crushed soda can. And Allan's comment only brings out voice of frustration as she says, "You're kiddin' right? You can't be serious."

Allan smiles laying the tool box on the ground. He grips the frame of the battered jeep and pulls into the middle of the alley saying, "It's been through worse. Just keep an eye out for me, Rogue. I'll have us out of here in less than an hour." as he proceeds to work.

Rogue replies rolling her eyes, "Whatever." as she seats herself on a pile of pallet crates.

Using his ability to redirect energies, Allan slowly bends the jeep's mangle form back into recognizable shape. Then using the various tools, he tightens bolts and screws into place. Unbeknownst to both Allan and Rogue, high above the alley, Mystique watches from the roof. Peering down from a height of eight stories, Mystique keeps a close watch on the casual moment. She barely hears anything from them, but would occasionally hear some laughing and the sounds of working tools. Mystique's expression becomes confused as she looks down at Allan as he would divide his time fixing his jeep to entertain Rogue as she sits waiting for him to finish. She watches as Allan plays a joke causing Rogue to chase him a little ways down the alley. Then he quickly turns embracing her as they kiss in silence. Mystique watches how Rogue hugs Allan. Very passionate, very vulnerable, reciprocating the affection she receives from Allan. Stepping away from the edge, Mystique closes hers eyes as she turns away from the alley. Taking deep breaths, she looks at the arsenal she brought with her to the roof top. A high powered rifle with explosive rounds mounted on a tri-pod, a backpack pull of concussion grenades, and several remote detonating mines stuffed into a duffle bag. Mystique preps the rifle setting it up on the edge of the roof, trying to tune out whatever laughter she hears from the alley down below.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott sits up in his bed reading through a sports magazine. He sips a small juice box as he reads the articles carefully. Scott suddenly looks up as a rapid knock on his door gets his attention. Without his permission, his door opens and a blonde tanned boy pokes his head through cheering out, "What's up big bro!"

Scott expression changes from confusion to ecstatic as he smiles big replying, "Alex? Wow, oh man, what're you doing here?"

The long haired blonde young man casually walks into Scott's room wearing tie dyed t-shirt with olive drab cargo shorts. With a large smile on his face, Alex says, "Hey, do I need an invitation to visit my big brother?"

Scott staggers to his feet and walks over to Alex giving him a brotherly hug. "Man it's good to see you. Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming?"

Alex grins and replies, "I asked the Professor to keep a secret. I wanted to surprise ya. So, you surprised?"

Scott grabs him in playful headlock saying, "What do you think, twerp. So what's up?"

Sliding out of Scotts embrace, Alex remarks, "Well, it looks like my powers took a turn for the powerful. It started getting tough to point at stuff and not blast a hole through it."

"So, you're here to get that under control?" Scott asks.

Alex replies, "It's only for a couple of months. My foster parents are pretty cool with this arrangement. And if it pans out, I might stick out longer. Besides, I just heard your team is sidelined for the season, looks like you could use the help."

Scott smiles and asks, "You looking to join the X-men, Alex?"

"Maybe," Alex says with a grin, "might even resurrect the name 'Havok' while I'm at it. It could be cool fighting the forces of evil side by side with my big bro." as he playfully acts out karate moves.

Scott smiles shaking his head as Alex walks up to the window saying, "I can't complain about the scenery here either. The chicks here are righteous, dude."

Hobbling to the window, Scott looks out to where Alex stares and sees Amara, Tabitha and Jubilee, gawking over Allison's and Elizabeth's newly design uniforms. Scott pats Alex on the shoulder saying, "Just watch yourself, some of those 'chicks' can get you into a lot of trouble." as he grins at him.

Alex returns his grin replying, "Those are the best kind, big bro."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique braces the high powered rifle firmly against her shoulder as she squints her eyes glaring through the sniper scope. She carefully moves the crosshairs over to Allan's back, then up to his head. She gently brushed her finger on the trigger as she adjusts her posture. She feels her cell phone vibrate as an incoming call buzzes her. With her hands free head gear on, Mystique reach to side and presses the receive button and responds in a very low tone, "What."

Sean's voice digitally crackles on the other end, "So you're really gonna go through with it? I don't have to be Irene to tell you the outcome of this bad idea, Mystique. That boy is practically indestructible. Your little firecrackers are just gonna tick him off."

Replying in her low tone, Mystique keeps her crosshairs on Allan and tells Sean, "I know I can't kill him like this. But maybe, I can keep them apart." as she moves the crosshairs over to Allan's jeep.

Sean adds, "I guess you'd rather see Rogue miserable for the rest of her life than dead, huh?"

Mystique hears Sean's last comment and glances down saying, "She'll be alive, that's all that matters to me."

"Sure, alive, unhappy, hateful, and alone. Is that how you want her to live? Like you?" Sean remarks.

Mystique's eyes blink rapidly as she glares again. Taking a deep breath, she says, "Stay out of this Sean. You can't possibly understand."

Sean replies, "I have a daughter too. I'd rather be dead than see her unhappy. But then again, that's just me."

Mystique's phone lightly beeps as Sean's call ends.

Allan runs his hands over the ripped tire slowly. Using his phenomenal powers, he redirects the energy that created the damage to the tire and rebuilds it. The tire reassembles under his hands back into the large treaded trial tires that now matches the three he had recently repaired in the same manner. With a content grin on his face, Allan shuffle up to his now gleaming clean jeep and starts to re-insert the left rear tire back in place. He tediously starts twisting the lugs on the wheel locking the newly repaired tire on the vehicle. Allan takes the lug wrench from the tool box and gently tightens the lugs as Rogue approaches from the alley opening. "Ah got ya somthin' to drink." she mentions.

Allan stands up wiping his hand off with loose rag and smiles at her. She hands him a large covered soft drink with a long straw protruding off the top of it. Allan takes a quick swig and swallows as he quickly says with a smile, "Mmm, chocolate on chocolate, my favorite."

Rogue sips hers and replies, "The Shake Shack was just a little up the street. And Ah remembered how much ya love chocolate."

Allan grins at her while taking another swig of his shake. Rogue glances over at his jeep saying, "Wow, nice work. It looks great."

Shrugging his shoulders, Allan replies, "Still needs work. There are some dings and dents I missed, and the engine needs a little tuning. But it'll run."

Rogue walks over to the front of the cobalt blue jeep and places her hands on the hood remarking, "It almost looks brand new. Is there anythin' ya can't do?"

Allan hops into the driver's seat replying, "Well, I can't tap dance, can't play the violin, can't keep my finances straight, can never find a good parking spot, and I can't speak French."

Rogue hops into the passenger seat and leans toward Allan adding, "Ah think Ah can help ya with the last part."

She reaches over pulling his face to hers and kisses deeply. Allan raises his eyebrows as he feels her tongue dart into his mouth slowly. Peering through her sniper scope, Mystique watches as Rogue and Allan intimately embrace. She bites her lip keeping her finger hovering over the trigger. She aims the rifle at the hood of Allan's jeep and prepares to shoot. A well placed shot to his engine block would definitely hamper his plans for the day. Mystique thinks to herself, _'To what end?'_

She turns the scope back on Allan and Rogue to watch them again. She sees them smiling into each others eyes as they hold each other close. Mystique blinks her eyes and braces the rifle again firmly on her shoulder taking aim. Then as she slowly moves the cross hairs over the to jeeps' hood, Mystique catches a glimpse of the smile on Rogue's face, a smile so bright and free, as though she is living for the moment. She had never seen Rogue smile in that manner. Mystique removes her finger from the trigger as she gazes on Rogue's expression. Rogue's smile is not forced or fake, instead it is content and full of hope. Something Mystique could never give her. "She is happy." She mumbles out.

Gritting her teeth, Mystique flips a locking switch on the tri-pod releasing the rifle. She pulls the rifle away from the edge and drops to her knees, clutching the rifle close to her chest. Single tear runs down her blue cheek as she takes deep breaths. Mystique closes her eyes and mutters to herself, "I've lost her."

She listens in the distance as she hears Allan's jeep rev up and peel out with Rogue's voice yelling in excitement, cheering as they speed out of the alley.


	30. Chapter 30

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 30: Government Cheese

Logan slowly walks through the garden area trying to keep his bearings and fight the muscle fatigue. On occasion, he would feel a bit numbness run down his left leg, causing to slightly limp. And despite all of Hank's pleas and demands for him to stay in bed, Logan just blows him off. On a beautiful sunny day like this, Logan feels the need to be outside. Rubbing his thighs and taking a deep breath, Logan continues walking. In the far distance of the estate, he sees some of the younger students congregating around the open grassy area kicking a soccer ball around. Logan decides to turn away and head the other direction, afraid his current condition may upset them. As he follows one of the estates many garden breeze walks, he suddenly stops and takes sniff. He points his nose slightly upward sniffing repeatedly and mumbles to himself, "Gunpowder, gun oil, and bad cologne."

Logan glance to his left and stares into a lightly wooded garden area remarking, "How long do you intend on standing in Ororo's garden, Nick?"

From behind the trees, a taller older man steps out. Dressed in a dark blue military utility uniform and brandishing an eye patch over his left eye, the man holsters a single pistol and smiles at Logan saying, "Getting a little rusty, runt? I've been standing there for nearly ten minutes."

Logan watches as he steps lightly around the blooming flowers and says, "I'd get outta there if I were you. Ororo don't take kindly to uninvited guest steppin' on her flowers."

Nick hops over the edge of the flower bed just in front of Logan and checks underneath his boots to see if he stepped in anything. Logan inquires, "So what's SHIELD want with me this time. As you can see, I ain't in no condition to save the world."

Looking at Logan up and down, Nick replies, "Then let's hope you're in good condition to take cover when the time comes."

Logan sneers a bit and asks, "What's goin on?"

Nick says in a low tone, "TS 1.0.1 Prototype."

"Ya lost me Nick." Logan says, "The what prototype?"

"T, S," Nick adds, "as in Tri-Sentinel."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison aim carefully at the floating target holding her hands out in front together like a gun. Several small spherical targets slowly move about the Danger Room chamber as she keeps hers eyes on them. Ambient music lightly plays through the external speakers helping Allison harness her unique mutant gift. She takes a deep breath and sighs out slowly as her hands light up. A bright straight beam of light ignites from her finger tips like a laser as it streams toward one of the spherical targets. The beam of light misses by an inch and ricochets off the chamber wall before dissipating. Allison huffs out if frustration as she says, "I can't believe I missed!"

Up in the control center, Hank monitors her with Elizabeth peering through the reinforced window. He thumbs the intercom and remarks, "Allison, you can't expect perfect results so soon. Your ability to absorb, metabolize and redirect sound waves into light is one thing. But since you can now generate near solid light beams from your hands, you need to accept a certain amount of focus on your part. That means starting off a bit slow."

Allison glances up at the control center and replies, "It's not the focus I'm having trouble with Hank, it's the new wave stuff you're playing through the loud speakers. That stuff is great to make out with, but right now it's boring the hell out of me. Betsy, put it that red CD we brought, and turn it up."

Before Hank can add in his opinion, Elizabeth quickly changes out the CD in the players and turns the volume up. Blaring out of the loud speakers, a loud guitar solo followed by a roll of drumming echoes throughout the Danger Room. Allison cheers out as she hops in place. Sparkling light begin to dance around her in the same rhythm of the music as seems to dance. Allison then holds both her hands at waist high like a quick drawing gun slinger and fires several beams of solid light at the float spherical targets. One by one each target is nailed dead on knocking them out of the air. Allison holds up her two hands like playful hand guns and blows the tips of her fingers as though blowing out the barrel of a pistol. She then looks up at the control center grinning and says, "Now that's more like it!"

Hank looks over at Elizabeth with a baffled stare and says, "Well, I guess it was the music."

They both look into the Danger Room chamber and watch Allison pose out of victory with her hands on her waists. She grins up at them saying, "It really helps if there is a kick butt rhythm."

Elizabeth remarks, "Her attack did go with the music. Very psychedelic too."

Hank nods his head then thumbs the intercom replying to Allison, "Very impressive indeed Allison, however, I seriously doubt you'll encounter many opponents playing rock and roll music."

Allison rolls her eyes then squints them as she sticks her tongue out at Hank. Elizabeth giggles as Hank shakes his head with a smile saying, "Excellent demonstration though. At least we know there is room for improvement."

Waving her hands playfully in the air, Allison looks up at Hank in the command center and remarks, "Whatever Hank. Oh and by the way, when I'm decked out like this," gesturing to herself, "the name's Dazzler."

Hank smiles and replies, "Yes, of course. Um, that will all for the day, thank you."

He lumbers out of the control center raising his eyebrows. Just the door closes behind him, Allison calls out to Elizabeth, "Yo Betsy! So, did you get anything from his head?"

Elizabeth chuckles replying, "If you're asking if I read his mind, the answer is yes."

"And, what did you hear?" Allison inquires.

"Well," Elizabeth adds, "he is genuinely concerned for both our well beings. He sees potential in both of us. But I think our uniforms make him nervous."

Allison smiles wide and cheers out as she spins around, "YES! I knew it! Girl, we got this X-men thing wired! I know we'll make the cut for the new team."

Elizabeth gives her a concerned grin and replies, "I don't know, Allison. I do not believe he was the one we needed to impress."

"Let me guess," Allison remarks, "its Allan."

Shrugging her shoulders, Elizabeth replies, "Well, Mr. McCoy did say it was Allan's suggestion to create a back up team."

Allison grins and says, "Then it's time we improvise. Let's just hope I still got what it takes to get his attention."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speeding down the road in Scott's red convertible, Rogue takes quick glance in the rear view mirror checking behind her. She steps on the clutch and pushes the sports car into high gear increasing her cruising speed as she heads to the Xavier Institute grounds. Rogue smiles as she glances back again muttering to herself, "Allan should stick to motorcycles."

Just ahead of her, she spots the main estate front gates. Rogue smiles in a cocky manner as she sighs out, "Ya can't win everything, Allan."

Just then, smashing and roaring out of the neighboring trees on the side of the road, Allan's blue jeep plows through the brush as it appears to be descending from a jump. Small trees and bushes are crushed as his jeep bounces and rolls onto the street just ahead of Rogue. With quick reflexes, Rogue slams on the brakes and clutch as she brings Scott's car to a dead screeching slide. Allan's jeep brakes hard and fast in front of the main gate just as Rogue slides up behind him, stopping only inches from his rear reinforced bumper. Rogue sneers as she locks the emergency brake then stands up in the drivers eat yelling out, "Are ya freakin' insane, Allan! What the hell do ya think yer doin'?"

Allan grips his steering wheel laughing with his eyes shut. He applies his emergency brake and turns around in his driver's seat looking back at Rogue saying, "Winning! Gotta problem with that?"

Stepping out of the car, Rogue storms up to Allan and replies, "Yeah, Ah coulda wrecked Scott's car. Why'd you do that, do ya know how crazy that looked?"

Allan steps out of his jeep and remarks, "Hey you started this little race. What makes you think I stood any chance of out running Scott's Shelby Cobra roadster in my heavy duty jeep? After you lost me coming out of town, I decided to take a detour."

"So you plowed through the woods!" Rogue darts out.

Allan innocently smiles and says, "Not really, I found an old deer trail or something like that, and kind of felt my way through. It worked."

Rogue's glare slowly softens as she begins to crack a slight smile. She looks over at the path Allan's jeep made in the woods and says, "That was probably the stupidest thing Ah had ever seen. Not to mention, crazy. All to win a little race."

Allan chuckles and remarks, "Yeah I know, just thought it would be fun. And it was."

Punching Allan on the arm, Rogue smiles adds, "You can be such a 'guy' sometimes."

Rogue walks up to the main access panel next to the gate and places her thumb on the clear panel. A light scans her thumb print as the panel beeps a clear access sound and slowly swings open inward. Allan hops into his jeep and revs it up as Rogue does the same in Scott's sports car. They both pull into the estate driveway and park just outside the garage doors. Allan walks over to Rogue swinging his keys around his left finger grinning at her. She steps out of the red roadster and remarks with a smirk, "So now you think you're hot stuff for beatin' me in race?"

Allan pockets his keys and replies, "What? No, I didn't say anything."

Rogue playfully smiles and continues, "Because this is the only contest you've beatin' me in. Ah haven't lost a fight or game to you yet."

Nodding his head with a smirk on his face Allan says, "You know, you're right. May be I should do something about that."

Rogue steps up to Allan and walks her fingers up his chest saying, "Just say when."

"One hour, the grassy clearing behind the pool, a friendly sparring match. No Danger Room, no powers, no holds barred." Allan says, "Just you, me, and the grass. Skill on skill, toe to toe."

"You're on, tough guy. See ya in one hour. Don't be late." as she lightly rubs her finger under his chin smiling and walking to the house.

Allan casually walks inside through the front and heads to the stairs. Charles speaks out to him, "Allan, I would like for you to meet someone."

Allan turns to Charles as he stops and notices he and Logan approaching with another man next to them. He looks the other man slightly up and down as Charles continues, "This is Colonel Nick Fury."

Allan grins and asks, "Let me guess, military special ops commander, right?"

Nick chuckles and replies, "Close, try Director of Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate."

Thinking for a moment, then smiling, Allan remarks, "SHIELD, that's clever. Is there a SWORD?"

"That's classified." Nick replies with a grin.

Allan chuckles and says, "That's funny. Well, it was nice to meet you Colonel." as he playfully salute and starts to walk away.

Nick tells him, "We need to talk son."

Logan speaks up, "Its' important kid, trust me."

Shaking his head, Allan sighs out, "Figures."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Sean watch through the sliding glass window as Mystique paces back and forth on the balcony in silence. Sitting back on the couch crossing her legs, Emma takes a sip of wine, then asks, "So what will happen now?"

Sean leans back rubbing his forehead replying, "Don't know, this mission may be scrubbed."

"What about the deals we made with her?" Emma inquires.

"She's held up her end, Emma." Sean adds, "She's located my family, they're in Federal protection. And the FBI should be receiving substantial evidence that will clear your name of those fabricated murder charges."

"That's it then?" Emma asks, "Why don't you leave?"

Sean sighs out as he looks down, "Because no matter what, I'll still be a criminal to my wife and daughter. When I realized that, I realized I have no where else to go after this."

"Bloody hell," Emma remarks, "the Hellfire Society framed me for murder, trying to destroy me through legal means. But now that my name will be cleared of those charges, they will try other means of coming after me. I am no safer than I was before. It seems we are both stuck." as she takes another sip of her wine.

Sean look over at Mystique as she continues pacing out on the balcony and says, "I don't trust that woman, but she did come through, and I can respect what she's trying to do."

Emma stands up placing her wine glass on the coffee table and says, "Well, not that I tire of our little heart to heart discussions, Sean, but I'm not the type to cry on one's shoulder. I am going to check on Irene."

Sean rolls his eyes and shakes his head as she crosses the large living room. Emma steps lightly down the hall towards one of the many large rooms in the in the plush condo and slowly peeks in. Her eyes widen as she completely opens the door all the way, then quickly darts back up the hall. Sean looks up to see Emma sprinting back across the living room up to the balcony entrance. She frantically taps the sliding glass door with a concerned expression. Mystique casually slides open the door asking, "What is it, Emma?"

In a concerned tone, Emma replies, "Irene is gone."

Sean stands up with a confused stare as Mystique darts out, "What!"

Emma continues, "That's not all, so is Juggernaut's protective helmet."

Mystique shakes her head saying, "She couldn't have, she wouldn't…" as she looks into the corner of the room and notices Irene's blind mobility cane leaning against the wall.

Sean speaks up, "She can't get very far, the lady is blind. Besides what would she doing with Juggernaut's helmet, she doesn't even know where I stashed him."

"Let's not take that risk." Mystique remarks, "Sean, takes us to the warehouse where you hid him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles sits back in his wheel chair as Nick Fury slowly walks about his office speaking. Allan and Logan sift through large envelopes of photographs, mostly of Allan and his recent exploits. Nick says, "As you can see, Allan, we've had you under surveillance for quite some time. Two years actually, quite amazing how someone like yourself can just come out of nowhere. There are no records of your existence prior to the three years when you started playing in clubs. You're an enigma kid, as far as our record say, you don't really exist."

Allan stares at him with a content look as Nick continues, "But I'm not here to solve your mystery. Besides, I'm sure you have the power to prevent from doing that. I'm here because you made an enemy, a powerful one. And I have a feeling he's coming for you."

Logan mentions, "If you talkin' about Magneto, we already know."

Nick adds, "What you don't know is that Magneto has stolen a weapon from one of our high priority storage facilities."

"Yeah, yeah," Logan says, "so he stole a Sentinel, big deal."

Allan asks, "What's a Sentinel?"

"A weapon, a robot," Nick replies, "designed by a man named Bolivar Trask. It was designed to protect humans from the supposed mutant threat. At least that's what he called it."

Logan mentions, "The thing is tough, kid. Big and durable with lots of guns. Now one of those is in the hands of Magneto."

"What Magneto has is a special prototype, the Tri-Sentinel." Nick adds, "During the stand off with Apocalypse, I ordered Trask to design a unit that could stand toe to toe with a target that powerful. The project was mothballed after Apocalypse's defeat and stored away to be scrapped later. It was never completed."

Charles remarks, "But now Magneto has it, so anything is possible."

"And you think Magneto is going to use it to come after me, is that right Colonel?" Allan asks.

"You've proven yourself to be tough, kid." Nick says, "It's a safe bet he lookin' to have you under his boot."

Allan mentions, "But he's going a little extreme with this, isn't he?"

"I agree Allan," Charles says, "Magneto does not seem to be acting rationally."

Nick steps up and remarks, "Rational or not, the man has a weapon of mass destruction. This has now become a SHIELD problem. Professor, with your permission, I'd like to place a SHIELD guard detail here on your campus, to ensure the safety of your students."

"Of course, Colonel," Charles replies, "but if Magneto attacks us using this Tri-Sentinel, I doubt a handful of special agents will be substantial enough to defend us."

Nick adds, "I don't plan on letting Magneto take one step onto your estate, sir. My intelligence division has located his spherical fortress. SHIELD assault forces are moving into place for a surgical strike. The guard detail is just a precaution."

Allan speaks up, "And what am I suppose to do while you're leading your 'G.I. Joe' forces, Magneto is after me. May be I should leave the school to ensure their safety too."

Nick points at Allan saying, "You stay put. I don't want a repeat of the fight you had with the Juggernaut."

Allan innocently smiles and asks, "You saw that huh?"

Nick adjusts his uniform and mentions, "Not to worry gentlemen, my agents are professionals. They will be out of sight and out of your way while they are here. They will not disrupt any of your campus activities unless absolutely necessary."

Charles, Logan, and Allan glance at each other then look up at Nick, who nods and grins at them saying, "We should have the situation under control fairly soon, and you can all go back to your normal lives."

"Normal," Allan mentions and sarcastically replies, "that's really funny, Colonel."

Nick pats Allan on his shoulder as he walks out of Charles's office. Looking at Charles, Allan asks, "Professor, wouldn't it be better if I left? I could be putting every body here in danger."

"For now, Allan, just cooperate with Colonel Fury's request." Charles replies.

Logan adds, "Nick's a good guy, Allan. He knows his stuff, been at it for a while."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town on the out skirts on the main industrial park, several large abandoned warehouses sit in silence. Very large vacant lots with old condemned storage building are all the stands. A testimony of the once thriving area that now exists for those leading questionable lives. One particular warehouse, despite it's rough, rusting exterior, seems to ring with activity inside. The sound of running water and loud foot steps echo through out the empty corridors. Looking into a hanging mirror, Juggernaut checks his swollen eye. He shifts about adjusting his image in the mirror to avoid the long crack that runs down the center. The swelling has gone down since his fight with Allan thanks to his remarkable endurance. Juggernaut rubs his jaw at the same time rotating his left shoulder as he looks around the interior of the warehouse which is now a make shift safe house provided by Mystique. Several couches and end tables adorn the open floor with a small lamp on each table lighting the immediate space. Juggernaut limps back to one of the many couches and flops back nearly collapsing the old plush seat with his weight. Sitting up he rubs his leg, having pulled a muscle in the battle. He lightly grunts out as he massages his leg, then his attention is sudden caught by the sound of a voice saying, "Mr. Marko."

Juggernaut quickly gets to his feet replying, "Never heard of him."

He turns around hearing light footsteps echo behind him. Standing in the shadows of the empty warehouse a small female figure stares at him with intense white glowing eyes. Juggernaut takes a defensive stance saying, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Who I am is not as important as what I offer." the female figure says in an echoing tone.

The voice sounds like mixture of both a man and woman's voice, and it confuses Juggernaut as he replies, "What do you offer, what ever you are?"

From out of the shadow where the female figure stands, his dome like helmet slides up to his feet. He reaches down and picks it up saying, "You know, once I put this on, nothing can stop me."

"What I offer, is not your bulky helmet, but completion to your personal quest." the female says.

"And what do you get out of it?" Juggernaut asks.

Stepping out of the shadows, the female figure approaches Juggernaut. He takes a step back as Irene comes out of the shadows slowly, her glowing eyes dissipating revealing tears run down her cheeks. She stares at him with a blank look with her glazed over eyes and says, "What I seek, is irrelevant. Complete your quest for vengeance, and you'll bring balance to order and chaos."

Juggernaut slides on his helmet and twists it into place locking it firmly over his head. He states, "So all you get is a little piece of mind, works for me lady."


	31. Chapter 31

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 31: Prelude to Chaos

Ordinarily, Scott would be appalled to long phone calls. It's never been his style to hog the phone line the way Kitty and Bobby do at times. But in this case, he makes a exception, especially when it comes to Jean. It's the first call he received from her since she went on vacation with her family, so naturally he jumps at the opportunity to hear her voice. Scott lies back on his bed holding the cordless phone receiver close to his ear as he playfully says, "And here I thought you'd forgotten about us."

Jean playfully and sarcastically replies on the other line, "Well I tried at the very least." as she giggles.

Scott chuckles as Jean continues, "I do miss being their, being around everyone. When I heard about what happened to you guys against that Sauron person, I told the Professor I was coming back. I cutting my vacation short to come back and help out."

Adjusting his posture in bed, Scott replies, "You don't have to ruin your vacation on our account. Things are being taken care of around here. We're cool."

"I still want to be there for all of you." Jean remarks, "How is everyone by the way?"

Scott grins and mentions, "Good spirits actually. With the exception of Rogue, the X-men are pretty much bed ridden for a day or two. Even after that, it's a long road to recovery I'm told. The other students are doing ok, I guess. Allan and Mr. McCoy are like a tag team of teachers. Right now I think Allan is holding a special self defense demo outside on the grass. I want to check it out, but I'm stuck in my room."

"You stay put, Scott Summers." Jean says, "Just cool that over achieving attitude of yours before you hurt yourself. I can feel your pain from over here, so you better stay in bed."

Scott expressions becomes bewildered as he asks, "You can feel my pain? Are you serious or being figurative?"

Jean giggles as Scott feels a tingling sensation travel through his mind. Then, appearing before eyes, sitting back at the foot of his bed, a somewhat hazy image of Jean materializes. He quickly sits up as the image comes into full focus. Jean looks back at him dressed in a cute blue two piece bikini. Scott gasps as she says in an echoing tone, _"Relax, Scott, I'm not really here. I'm projecting this through your mind, so only you can see me."_

He reaches out to her with his hand and notices his hand passing through her as he tries to touch her shoulder. Jean giggles as she says, _"That kind of tickles."_

Scott asks, "You are you doing this? Is this something new?"

She replies, _"I think it's called astral projection. The Professor told me all about it once. But I could never do it, until now. I'm projecting an image of what I look like over here, I feel and see myself next to you, but I'm not really there. Isn't this neat?"_

Jean feels Scott's confusion as she adds, _"It's ok Scott, you can ask me anything."_

He sits up smiling and asks, "What's happening to you? Are your powers evolving again?"

Jean tilts her head shrugging her shoulders as she responds, _"Kind of, I think. I feel the changes coming slowly. And the more I accept them, the more I feel in control for once. I feel as though I'm finally completing myself. Sounds weird, doesn't it?"_

Scott replies, "It kind of makes me feel nervous."

Jean adds, _"I know, I can feel it. Don't worry, Scott, Allan said I don't have to be afraid, that I'm coming to terms with this change."_

"Wait a minute, change?" Scott mutters out, "You mentioned Allan, are you becoming like him?"

Jean smiles at him and says, _"It's going be wonderful Scott, you'll see. I wish I can share with you what I've been feeling all this time. It's like all the pain and head aches I endured, were all worth it. And its growing everyday, I feel it."_

Scott smiles slightly as she continues, _"I have to go, my parents are calling me. I'll see you very soon."_

Jean crawls across Scott's bed lean towards him and kisses him on the lips just before her image fades away in sparkling manner. Scott watches with a surprised expression as Jean's apparition leaves his sight. He takes a deep breath and settles down in his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, behind the pool area, the students gather around a open grassy spot where they watch Allan and Rogue stretch, preparing for what looks like a wrestling match. A forty by forty foot square has been marked off showing the area in which they are to square off in. The other students watch with excited smiles as Allan speaks up, "I know this isn't an official class, but I thought this could a bit educational."

Rogue smiles at him and adds, "If ya think bringin' an audience is gonna make me nervous, think again. You might call this educational, but Ah'm here to win."

Allan smiles back at her and replies, "Fair enough." as he turns to the watchful students and asks, "Now I understand Mr. Logan has been teaching you a bit of Kung Fu, Jujitsu and Judo. What I will demonstrate today are some other formal styles, some unorthodox styles, and some styles that do not exist on this world."

He looks around at the students gathered and continues, "Some of you I'm familiar with, some of you I'm meeting for the first time today. So I would like to use today as a chance to get to know you all. And to let you watch me mop the floor with Rogue here." as he grins over at her.

Rogue returns Allan's grin playfully and replies, "Now it's on tough guy." as she steps back into a fighting stance.

Tilting his head while looking at her, Allan nods and says, "Nice text book Kung Fu cat stance, Rogue."

Then with a sarcastic grin, Allan adds, "It almost looks like you know what you're doing."

Rogue slowly nods her head smiling at his comment as she shuffles in quickly delivering a low kick towards Allan's left thigh. Allan also shuffles, away from Rogue's advance as he avoids the kick. Following up from her left low kick, Rogue jabs at Allan's face with her left hand. Slapping her left hand away with his own left, Allan is surprised by Rogue's sudden change of tactics as she drops and spins her left foot sweeping out her right leg. Her sudden maneuver catches Allan off guard as she connects with her right legs behind his right knee forcing it to buckle from the attack. Allan's right leg is kicked out from under him as he flops onto his back. Rogue quickly recovers and shuffles up to him smiling as she holds off her second assault. Allan looks up at her as she playfully remarks, "Ah'm pretty sure Ah know what Ah'm doin'."

Allan grins at her, then with a sudden jerk of his body, he kicks his legs out and begins to spin like a break dancer. His legs twirl outward like a windmill catching Rogue behind her ankles as they swing low at first. Her feet swept out from under her as she lands back on her butt. In a circular fluent motion, Allan spins with his legs still out stretched onto his hands. He twirls inverted like a helicopter blade on his hands, then springs into a back flip landing on his feet keeping a rhythmic step as he moves side to side. Rogue watches Allan as he steps wide into a somewhat dance. He grins at her while stepping and asks, "You familiar with Capoeira?"

Rogue smirks and slowly gets to her feet replying, "Should Ah?"

Allan remarks, "It's a great work out. Teaches excellent body control and discipline."

The gathered students watch with excited expressions as some of lightly giggle at the sight of Rogue flopping on her butt. Rogue steps back into a defensive stance staring at Allan as he continues his rhythmic Capoeira jinga and says, "You tryin' to say somethin', Allan?"

He grins as he cartwheels off to his right then springs into another back flip landing into his jinga then replies, "Well, with a body like yours, you might want to consider some extra control and discipline."

Rogue sneers at him and darts out, "Ah'll show ya discipline, smart ass!" as she charges in swinging her legs at Allan in a barrage of crescent and roundhouse kicks.

Allan ducks and weaves through her assault as he continues in a rhythmic jinga dancing in and out of Rogue's determined attack. Rogue follows up her kicks with circular hand strikes to Allan's head and torso. Allan tilts and whips his head around her attacks keeping his rhythm, much to her frustration. The students watch in awe as Allan and Rogue trade moves in a show of skill and acrobatics. Young Jamie cheers out, "This is awesome! I'm gonna learn to do that."

Ray remarks, "You can't even dance, Jamie."

Rogue grunts out as she delivers a fast hooking heel kick towards Allan's head. Following the motion of her attack, Allan drops his head at the same speed of her foot, letting it barely miss his face by a fraction on an inch. Then continues the circular motion bringing his right foot around in a similar hooking kick towards Rogue's face. She is caught off balance unable to react in time to Allan's counter attack as she gasps. Allan stops his foot an inch from Rogue's nose. She stares at his foot and catches her breath while Allan holds his leg up saying, "You're good, babe. But there is one thing you have to remember, one thing all of you should remember. Learning one style of martial arts is like learning one particular way of drawing. One way is not any better the other, so long as you know how to apply it when necessary."

Allan slowly drops his legs while Rogue watches with a grinning smirk. "Now yer just showin' off." she remarks.

The other students smile and lightly clap as both Allan and Rogue step back straightening their work out attire. Allan smiles at Rogue asking, "So, that's all you got?"

"Oh that does it." Rogue remarks returning his smile, "Ah'm gonna wipe that grin right off your face." As she drops back into another fighting stance.

Allan grins again taking a small step back into a defensive posture and signals her over with his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma's sleek white sports car speeds up to the warehouse entrance at a frantic speed than come to a screeching halt. Sean steps out of the driver's side as Mystique steps out of the passenger side followed by Emma. "Was it necessary to go that fast, Sean?" Emma asks, "The engine has barely been broken in and I do plan on keeping this one."

Sean glances at her plainly then turns to the warehouse. Mystique looks up at the large warehouse door and says, "Sean, you did say it can only be open from the inside."

He nods and replies, "Majority of these doors are rusted shut. I had Cain close it behind me when I left him here."

"Then if Irene is here, how would she get in?" Mystique inquires.

All three glance around the front slowly. Sean knocks on the door and speaks through a small hole in the door, "Cain, it's me, Sean. You in there?"

Sean's voice echoes into the warehouse halls. Mystique hears his reverberating call come out the side of the building and follows the sound. She notices a large gaping hole on the side of the warehouse. The large metal paneling appeared to be bent outward as though something or someone had burst out from the inside. She mutters out, "He loose."

Sean quickly steps around her to look at the hole and sarcastically remarks, "Well this is just great! Why'd the hell would she do this?"

Mystique looks over at Emma asking, "Do you sense anything?"

Emma tilts and lightly shakes her head saying, "I'm not sure, I think I do, but …"

Suddenly, Emma looks up wit a stunned wide eyed expression and steps back slightly. Both Sean and Mystique turn to look as well to see a glowing apparition floating out of the gaping hole. The figure glows very brightly as it floats just above them they have to squint their ways tightly and turn away. A voice echoes all around them speaking out, "My hand has been forced. Your petty squabbles have endangered my mission, now sacrifices must be made to ensure victory."

The bright glow dissipates to reveal Irene standing before them. Mystique steps up demanding, "What are you talking about Irene? What have you done!"

With her glazed over eyes staring off away from them, Irene responds in an echoing tone, "These matters no longer concern you."

"The hell it doesn't." Mystique responds.

Emma interrupts quickly saying, "Mystique wait, something is wrong."

Sean adds, "Of course something's wrong! Irene couldn't do these things before. Now she's talkin' crazy!"

"That's not what I mean, Sean." Emma replies, "This isn't the first time I sensed this from Irene."

Glaring at Irene, Mystique blares out, "What, Emma?"

Emma holds her on to her head gripping her blonde hair as she struggles to reply, "I'm…not sure. Her thought patterns seem to be constantly changing to elude my probe."

"Someone has been manipulating her." Mystique sneers out.

She reaches out to grab Irene's right arm but is suddenly forced back violently. Mystique's hand doesn't even touch Irene's arm as she is shocked by an invisible field that apparently surrounds Irene. The shock knocks Mystique away onto her back sliding on the loose gravel. Sean watches as Mystique grunts out in pain coming to a sliding halt on the gravel behind them. Then he turns to look Irene stepping back into a combat posture. But just before he could react, Irene quickly steps to him and touches his neck. Sean's eyes widen as he steps back holding his throat. He begins to gag heavily and drops to his knees gasping for air. Emma rushes to Sean trying to help him, then looks up at Irene asking, "Why are you doing this?"

Stepping back slowly, Irene replies, "Extremities must be taken to ensure the safety of the whole. By releasing chaos, I have restored order. You will do nothing, you can do nothing."

Irene's voice echoes all around them as her body fades and disappears from their sight. Sean pushes off Emma and rolls over gagging. He suddenly coughs out a small chunk of ice and starts taking deep breaths. He mutters out, "She solidified the saliva in my throat before I could act. How is Irene capable of all these things? I thought her only mutant power was precognition."

Emma helps him to his feet as she remarks, "I do not believe we are dealing with Irene anymore."

"I agree." Mystique adds as she stands back up and approaches, "I should've noticed something sooner. The change in her behavior, the vagueness of her visions, I was blinded by my own emotions."

"And whoever is pulling her strings, got her to pull yours." Sean says. "Now what, do you think her visions are still valid?"

Mystique walks over to Emma's car replying, "I don't know. But we don't need to see the future to know this is going from bad to worse."

"So what is our plan, Mystique?" Emma inquires.

"Well, Juggernaut is on the move." Mystique mentions, "More in likely, he will be heading to Xavier's. We have to warn them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue yipes out as she loses her balance and flops onto the soft green grass landing flat on her stomach. With his arms tied behind his back, Allan drops on top of her and pins her down remarking, "Someone give me a count!"

Jamie kneels down on the grass quickly and slaps his hand down counting, "One! Two! Three! She's out!"

The onlooking students cheer out laughing as Allan wiggles and sits up on Rogues butt looking at her and grinning. She pushes herself slightly up bracing herself with her elbows and looks back at Allan with a smile asking, "And what kind of fightin' style was that, Allan? Ah mean, ya threw me only usin' your head with your arms tied behind your back."

"That, my dear Rogue, was the Fliumbek technique." Allan replies. "Taught to me by a Feechian master artist."

Jubilee raises her hand and asks, "What's a Feechian?"

"Feechians are a race of upright, elongated limbless beings that originate from the distant world of Feecha. About five hundred thousand dimensional light years away from here. Give or take a few lights years, I'm not sure." Allan says with a smile.

The student chuckle and laugh as Allan asks out, "So, did we learn anything today?" as he looks around at them.

They each smile and nod as Allan adds, "Awesome, because starting tomorrow, I going to teach you all how to apply these moves. Class dismissed."

Slowly, the students disperse in different directions leaving Allan sitting on top of Rogue. She looks back at him saying, "You can let me up now."

Allan tugs his arms and snaps his bindings free and rolls over onto his back next to Rogue. She scoots up onto her side lying next to him mentioning, "Ya know, Ah was thinkin', technically, you are from the future. That means, technically, Ah'm older than you."

Smiling big, Allan remarks, "I guess that means I have a thing for older women." as he looks over at her adding, "and you have a thing for younger guys. Rockin' the cradle much, Rogue?" he says as he chuckles.

She playfully smiles and lightly pushes him. Allan grabs hold of her by the shoulders and rolls her over him then back onto her stomach. Rogue giggles as they roll in the grass. Allan starts to message her shoulder and back saying, "One thing I did notice during our little sparring match, you're very tense." as she rubs her back deeply and adds, "You have to learn to relax when you move."

Rogue moans out as she feels Allan's warm firm hands rub up and down her back. She closes hers eyes muttering out, "Go under my shirt like that."

Allan smiles and slides his hands underneath her tight top and continues messaging her fair skinned back. Allan mentions, "You are very tense back here, babe."

Rogue quickly gets up and turns around embracing Allan replying, "Ah'm tense all over, sweety." as she smiles and kisses him deeply.

They kiss in silence on the soft grass embracing each other passionately. Then Allan opens his eyes and looks over Rogue shoulder. Their lips separate and with a frustrated tone, Allan speaks out, "How long do plan on watching us, Miss SHIELD agent?"

Sitting in Allan's lap, Rogue quickly turns to look behind her to see a slender looking blonde woman walk around a nearby tree. She wears a dark blue military uniform with the SHIELD emblem on her left shoulder. Strapped all around her various guns and utility pouches. She asks, "How'd you know I was there?"

Allan replies, "I'm a partial telepath, and I can smell your lavender body wash."

The blonde woman lightly smiles and blushes as she says, "Sorry I was just passing by, and I saw your martial arts demo. I'm agent Carol Danvers. I'm part of the guard detail assigned to watch the grounds."

Rogue speaks up, "Well then, agent Carol Danvers, why don't ya watch the grounds and not us."

"No need for the attitude, girl." Carol replies, "I was just passing through."

"Then by all means, keep on passin'." Rogue says in a harsh tone as she sits in Allan's lap.

Allan chuckles and remarks, "You agents are suppose to be out of sight as I recall."

Carol adds, "And we're here to make sure you are all safe. You could say thank you."

Just then a rumbling sound is felt and heard. A loud smashing sound echoes from the outer estate property wall as it caves in a cloud of white smoke. Lumbering through the dust and smoke, Juggernaut steps heavily to a dead stop causing the ground to shake. He His head and face are completely covered by his dome like helmet as he looks around. Allan and Rogue both stand up quickly and look over at Carol with sarcastic glares and in sarcastic tones say at the same time, "Thanks!"

Pointing at Allan, Juggernaut says, "I'm back for round two runt!"

Allan sighs out and lightly replies, "Figures."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry about the delay on this Chapter. I've been veryveryveryveryvery busy lately.

But I think everything is under control now...I think.

Hey, thanks for hangin' in!

Later


	32. Chapter 32

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 32: Sacrifice

_"Why does this make sense to me? Everything in my fiber tells me what I am about to do is just. But everything around me is telling me otherwise. I can see doubt in the faces of my Acolytes as well. All accept for Sabertooth, he only seeks carnage. But what is it I seek? I feel threads of my soul seeking truths, but the desire to follow through seems divided. It is as though my vision is clouded and tunneled. I feel the truths are just beyond my vision, eluding me. The deed I am about to commit, I know to be wrong. Yet, I find no true fault in it? Allan Paran was not my enemy before. His presence has gone unnoticed years before he arrived in Bayville. Now his presence hounds me every waking second. It is an overwhelming feeling of…of inferiority. I feel inferior to his power, much in the same manner as I did facing Apocalypse. I fear him, the same way humans fear mutants. Charles preaches they only fear us because they do not understand us. But my experience has shown me, what humans do not understand they fear, and what they fear they will most likely destroy. And so I must do the same. Or do I?"_

Magneto sits in his observation chair surrounded by numerous flat panel monitors. Each one showing him a multitude of information, from Allan's off the scale power signature to the infrared scans of SHIELD troop movements. His eyes look tired and blood shot, as though he has not slept in days. His rough stubble on his chin and neck shows that he has not looked in a mirror in quite some time. Magneto adjusts his posture in his chair keeping his eyes on his monitors as his chamber door opens. Gambit and Mastermind walk in slowly and glance at each other with concern. "Radar picked up a SHIELD strike force heading in dis direction." Gambit mentions.

Mastermind sneers and adds, "It would seem your cloaking field has failed, they are coming to destroy us."

Magneto sits back into his chair and sighs out, "I am well aware of SHIELD's intentions. And the cloaking field did not fail, I shut it down. It is time we showed our oppressors no fear." as he suddenly grips his head with his right hand and adds, "Or… mercy."

He switches on the large monitor screen behind him showing the full digital schematic of the approaching SHIELD assault force. "Do nothing until I give the signal. I want to draw them in closer."

Magneto rubs his forehead slowly and adds, "Only by releasing chaos can one achieve true order."

Gambit and Mastermind both nod and exit out of his chamber. As the door closes behind them, Gambit whispers, "De man is lookin' rough. Dis ain't gonna be a good turn out."

"Agreed, "Mastermind replies, "Magneto is not in the right mind set. I sense a great deal of conflict within him. There will be no victor in this war he is about to drag us into."

Gambit glances at Mastermind as they walk down the metal laced hallway and asks, "What'd ya mean that he be not in right mind set?"

"I means exactly what I say." Mastermind answers, "The conflict I sense within him is intense, like he is at war with himself. Did you hear the last comment he said, about releasing chaos to achieve order?"

"What about it?" Gambit asks, "Maybe he's on somethin'."

Mastermind shakes his head and remarks, "If only that were true. No, I heard those same words in Allan Paran's mind."

Gambit gives him a concerned expression as Mastermind adds, "There are powers at work here that go beyond our comprehension. And I fear no matter what sides we choose to fight on, we are all doomed."

They peer out an observation window look out over clouds where magneto's spherical fortress floats. In the far distance, just above the horizon of clouds, they watch a swarm of military aircraft taking position for attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan sidesteps Juggernaut's large swinging fist and retaliates with his own solid right hooking punch to his kidneys. Allan follows up with low striking left uppercut just below Juggernaut's rib cage. The thundering strikes stagger Juggernaut as he stumbles back. His dome like helmet remains intact but severely dented from Allan's counter attacks. He grunts out, "I'm… still standin'… shrimp."

Allan glares at him in a squared off stance and replies, "This doesn't have to get ugly, Cain. I'm not gonna let you take another step closer to the mansion."

"You can't stop the unstoppable!" Juggernaut yells out as he begins to charge.

Stepping back into a defensive stance, Allan prepares to repel his charge. Just then, a mixture of energy blasts bombard Juggernaut from his right side forcing him to stumble to his left and trip. Allan looks over to see Bererker, Magma, Jubilee, and Dazzler holding their hands out at Juggernaut. Their hands glow each with their own unique power as they glare at Juggernaut. "We got your back Allan." Berzerker says.

Allan smiles and notices they are decked out in their uniforms. Running up behind them, the other students take up position also dressed for battle. Glaring back at Juggernaut, Allan orders out, "Alright then, take this chump to school!"

With that said, the four readied mutants bombard Juggernaut again in an onslaught of fireworks, light and flames. He grunts out as he is pushed over again sending him tumbling off to his left some more. The other students follow their lead and begin to flank Juggernaut slowly cutting him off from any attempt to approach the main house. Allan backs off telling them, "Keep on him and get his helmet off!"

The students pour on the fire power, keeping Juggernaut off balance as Allan falls back a bit to check on Carol and Rogue. Nursing a sore knee, Carol sits up and says, "This gives a whole new meaning to the term 'hit the dirt'."

Allan looks at Rogue, who shares the same sarcastic smirk and replies, "Well maybe next time you'll listen to a 'cosmic super guy' when he tells you to take cover."

Rogue speaks up, "Ah think her knee is broke, Allan. Ah'll get her back to the house."

Looking back at the ensuing battle between the students and the staggered Juggernaut, Allan replies, "We'll have thing under control here shortly."

"How're ya gonna beat him without usin' yer full power, Allan? If you go all out on 'em you'll be gettin' more cosmic attention." Rogue adds.

Allan smiles at her as he stands back up and says, "That's where the skills come in, babe."

Rogue helps stand Carol up and supports her weight on her shoulders. She steps up to Allan with Carol in tow and lightly kisses him saying, "Be careful."

Lightly rubbing the dimple on Rogue's chin, Allan smiles at her, then turns to the battle behind them joining the students. Carol glances at Rogue as she stumbles a bit trying to balance her weight on one leg at the same time leaning against her. She gives Rogue a sarcastic look saying, "Are you two always this cheesy when you're fighting for your lives?"

Rogue smirks at her replying, "Back off, blondie, unless you wanna walk back by yourself. And stop squirmin', if you accidentally touch my skin, a broken knee will be the least of yer troubles." as they slowly hobble towards the mansion.

Allan steps up next to Allison as she continues focusing her stream of solid light from her hands at Juggernaut. She glances at Allan asking, "What's it take to stop this loser?"

"A little bit of patients and skill." Allan replies, "How accurate are you?"

Allison looks back at him with a grin and places her finger on his lips saying, "Do you really need to ask?"

Lightly swatting her hand from his face, Allan grins at her and says, "Aim for the eye holes on his helmet, and blind him."

Allison points her finger out at Juggernaut like she is holding a gun and says, "I love it when you tell me to fight dirty."

She winks at Allan and projects a narrow beam of light towards Juggernaut's dome like helmet. The shimmering beams of light bolt through the eyeholes and flash brightly though the helmet. Juggernaut yells out as he staggers backwards clutching his hands over the eyeholes of his helmet. Allison steps back and grins remarking, "Now that was a sweet shot!"

Allan chuckles at her remark, then telepathically speaks to the others saying, _'The rest of you, concentrate on his helmet.'_

In a loud exploding manner, Cannonball propels himself as he kinetically ignites the molecules around him, sending him flying towards Juggernaut at near supersonic speeds. His mutant ability renders him nearly invulnerable when he is in flight as he angles his trajectory upward. With both fists out in front, Cannonball slams up against Juggernaut's helmet, attempting to knock it clean off. A loud pinging sound echoes around the battle as Cannonball ricochets off of Juggernaut's dome helmet only causing him just to stagger a bit more. Flying back to his friends, Cannonball shakes his hands out of pain and says, "Man, that thing is on tight!"

Jubilee, Berzerker, and Magma bombard Juggernaut again, raining a combined firepower on fiery sparks, electricity and molten fire upon his helmet. The attack forces Juggernaut to stumble and fall back causing the ground to shake. Young Multiple takes advantage of the disoriented Juggernaut and runs up to his helmet using his ability to duplicate four identical versions of himself. Each one of his duplicates climbs onto Juggernaut like climbing a tree and begin unlocking the latches that seem to hold the dome like helmet tightly over Juggernaut's head. Hearing the clinging sounds of the latches unlocking, Juggernaut quickly scrambles to his feet. Multiple reabsorbs his duplicates and dives for cover, yelling out, "I got it!"

In another combined effort, Berzerker, Jubilee, Magma, and Dazzler project their powers again toward Juggernaut's helmet. The attack strikes loudly like thunder knocking Juggernaut back to the ground forcing him to grunt out. His helmet remains intact firmly over his head much to their surprise. Allan glares at the helmet and remarks, "It looks like it's fused onto his chest plate."

-------------------

Stumbling towards the house, Rogue struggles to support Carol's weight. "Dang, it would help if ya used the one good workin' leg ya got." Rogue grunts out.

Carol sarcastically replies, "Sorry, I am kind of struggling with a painfully broken knee."

Glancing at her with a smirk, Rogue asks, "Don't you government agents go through, like, survival trainin' and stuff?"

"Yes," Carol responds in frustration, "but pain is pain, and this is a lot of pain."

Rogue simply rolls her eyes at Carol's comment and spots the Professor and Hank making their way to them. Hank quickly relieves Rogue picking up Carol then turning around and takes her inside. Charles asks Rogue, "Allan is not using his full power?"

She nods silently as he adds, "He is thinking about our safety, at the expense of his own. He will be fine, Rogue. Besides, it looks like he is using this moment to further train the students." as he smiles with concern.

Rogue returns his smile and says, "Ah'm goin' back to help him, Professor."

Charles nods as she turns and runs back towards the battle. He feels Rogue's genuine concern for Allan's well being, and anger towards Mystique, her apparent step mother. The one who seemed to have orchestrated the events leading up to today's battle.

Rogue sprints toward the fight hoping over lower shrubs and bushes. She glances up at the battle and sees Allan quickly step up to Juggernaut and grabs hold of his dome like helmet. Juggernaut, still blinded by Dazzler's light blast, struggles against Allan's tugging. She slightly smiles at the sight as she approaches seeing how ridiculous it looks. Juggernaut is leaned over trying to pull away while Allan holds on looking like he is playing 'tug a war' with his head. Suddenly she hears a whispering voice off to her right call out to her, "Rogue."

She stops her run and looks into the nearby wooded area. Rogue peers into the trees squinting her eyes has the voice whispers out again, "Rogue, come closer. It's ok."

Rogue stands firms and replies, "Who's there. Come out."

Lightly bustling through the brush, Irene steps out smiling at her saying, "It's me."

Stepping back a bit, Rogue slightly smiles, then her expression grows baffled as she asks, "Irene? What're you doing here?"

Irene steps forward, then slightly stumbles as she grabs her head muttering out, "Making…sure… making sure you're safe… of course."

Rogue slowly steps up inquiring, "Wait a minute, how'd you get here?"

"Does it matter?' Irene remarks, "I'm here now."

Stumbling back in surprise, Rogue's attention is suddenly caught by the approaching sounds of running footsteps through the brush ahead of her. She looks past Irene and sees Mystique approaching with Sean and Emma a few steps behind. "The hell is goin' on here!" Rogue asks out loudly.

Mystique says in a careful tone, "Just step away from Irene, Rogue. We'll handle this."

Rogue quickly steps in front of Irene putting herself between them and demands, "Back off, Mystique! You ain't handlin' nothin' until Ah get some answers!"

Emma speaks up, "Please understand, we're trying to help."

"Yeah right," Rogue replies, "By sendin' the Juggernaut after my boyfriend?"

Mystique remarks, "I promise, I will explain all of this, but first you must trust me this once, and step away from Irene."

"Trust you?" Rogue asks with a sarcastic grin, "Ah can' t trust as far as Ah can throw ya, woman. And yer promises ain't worth squat as far as Ah'm concerned."

Rogue starts to usher Irene away from Mystiques position not taking her eyes of them. Mystique and her two cohorts take slow steps trying to approach Rogue and Irene at the same time keeping their distance. A loud metal ripping sound echoes out to them as they look up and see Allan rip Juggernaut's dome helmet off. Quite a dramatic scene as Allan grips the helmet with his left hand and kicks off Juggernaut with his right leg in a thrusting strike to his stomach. The helmet peels off his chest plate like thick cardboard as Juggernaut staggers back and falls to the ground. Rubbing his eyes frantically, Juggernaut struggles to his feet. His vision slowly returning, but still severely disoriented. Allan yells out, "Now!"

Berzerker, Magma, Jubilee and Dazzler let loose another power bombardment targeting Juggernaut's exposed head. The attack strikes hard as he yells out, pinned to the ground. Magma glares at Juggernaut and says, "We need more firepower, he's not staying down!"

Allan shuffles back to the students behind the four and approaches Alex. Allan smiles at him and asks, "You're Scott's brother right?"

Alex quickly replies, "Yeah."

"Gotta codename yet?" Allan inquires.

"I guess, you can call me, Havok." Alex replies.

Allan leads Alex up to the other four and says, "Well, Havok, help these four keep him pinned down. Just aim at his head. And give it all you got."

Alex nervously smiles and focuses his mutant powers holing his hands out at Juggernaut as well. With a similar bright ruby red flare like Scott's, Alex projects a blast that joins the other four and slams it into Juggernaut's temple. The sudden addition of Havok's blast pushes Juggernaut over as he slides and stumbles. Allan then speaks out, "Psylocke, stand ready."

She replies, "For what?"

"You get the honor of striking the final blow." Allan answers.

Psylocke's expression grows concern and nervous like as she says, "I can't, I'm just a telepath. I read minds, only minds."

Allan adds, "You can also project your thoughts. Which means you can nail him with a psychic bolt or something similar."

"I suppose," Psylocke says, "But I wouldn't know how."

"Now is a good time to learn." Allan remarks.

Jubilee grunts out as she continues bombarding Juggernaut with the others, "What ever you're about to do, do it fast. We can't keep this up forever!"

Rogue turns back to Mystique keeping her away from Irene and says, "Looks like your little plan is goin' up in smoke. Ah suggest you run as far as you can before this is over." as she grins at them.

Mystique adds, "Rogue, I'm not sure how to explain any of this. But this fight wasn't part of my plan. There is something wrong with Irene, something working against her will."

Rogue quickly removes both of her gloves and states, "Any of ya take another step forward, Ah'll drain ya dry, Ah swear!"

Psylocke slowly steps up, then looks back at Allan nervously. Allan gives her a thumbs up and says, "Remember, gather your thoughts, and focus it all into one sharp projected thought. Imaging it like your throwing the sharpest knife in the world."

She nods back at him as Allan speaks up to the others, "Stand by to seize fire!"

Psylocke closes her eyes and begins to focus her thoughts. Allan then yells out, "Seize fire!"

The five energy projecting mutants stop their bombardment and begin catching their breathes. Juggernaut staggers from the sustained attack then finally gets to his feet groaning out. Allan speaks out, "He's all yours Psylocke."

She suddenly opens her eyes and swings her right hand outward as though throwing a virtual knife at Juggernaut's head. In a loud agonizing scream, Juggernaut grabs his head in pain. A sharp pain pierces his mind as though someone has shoved a needle through his forehead. Then an agonizing sensation of what feels like to him a brain freeze, only a hundred times worse. Finally, the feeling of pins and needles wash over his mind as the area within his cranium goes numb. He stumbles back with his eyes closed tightly, then sudden collapses backwards unconscious. Juggernaut lay on the battered grassy lawn out cold and begins to drool like a vegetable. The students cheer out loudly as they celebrate their victory. Psylocke looks down at Juggernaut's state with curiosity and disgust, and remarks, "Oh bother, did I do that?"

Dazzler slaps her butt playfully and tells her, "You bet your ass you did girl! That absolutely rocked!"

Rogue glances at her friend's victory, then back at Mystique as she says, "Game's over ya'll." as she grins at them and adds, "and Allan barely lifted a finger this time."

Mystique, Emma, and Sean look a bit stunned as they freeze in place looking over Rogue's shoulder. Irene suddenly speaks out, "That… is very unfortunate. It seems my hand is being forced again. Forgive me Rogue."

Grinning but keeping her eyes on Mystique, Rogue asks, "Forgive you for what, Irene?"

Suddenly, Rogue's body is jolted violently from behind. Her eyes widen as she yipes out in surprise as she feels the a mixture of sensations, from extreme cold to extreme heat. Then a sharp and drawn out pain as she looks down. Ripping through her uniform from behind, a glowing spear like shaft pierces her right shoulder just next to her chest. Blood splatters out at Mystique and her cohorts as they are taken by complete surprise. Their eyes fill with horror as Rogue is lifted off the ground. She screams out in pain as Irene's eyes begin filling with tears. Irene cries out, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

Rogue's scream catches Allan's attention as he looks over at the wooded area. Mystique yells out in horror, "NNOOO!"

Emma and Sean are in shock as they watch Irene's body glow angelically holding a glowing translucent spear like weapon with Rogue impaled on the tip. Rogue begins crying out in pain, her body stunned and limp as she is hoisted into the air. Then with another violent jolt, Irene pulls the spears back out. Rogue grunts out loudly as the spear rips out of her body. She collapses to the leafy ground all limp. Her blood stains the soil as Irene steps back with tears in her eyes and says, "Tell him, if he wants vengeance, to meet me out on the bay area."

Then in a bright flash of light, Irene vanishes from their sight. Mystique drops to check Rogue's limp body. She sees blood slowly dripping from the side of her mouth. Rogue spasms a bit as she groans out trying to remain conscious. Mystique sits neat to her unsure of what to do. The inability to touch Rogue's skin is preventing her from enacting any form of first aid. Emma quickly removes her white billowing cape drapes it over Rogue's body to keep her warm. Sean begins to tear pieces of his shirt off to create a makeshift tourniquet as he place it on Rogue's bleeding wound. She grunts out with tears running from her eyes as Sean applies pressure to her wound to keep it from bleeding worse. Sean mentions as he tries carefully not touch her blood or skin, "The wound goes all the way through."

Mystique looks at him with despair, wanting to desperately cradle Rogue's head to give her comfort. She gently says to Rogue, "I failed you. You and your brother, I'm so sorry."

Rogue coughs as a small drip of blood runs off the side of her mouth. "Hey! What's going on over here?" someone sudden speaks out.

All three look up quickly and see Allan trotting into the woods towards them. He speaks out again, "I asked you three a question, and you all better have a…." as he looks past them and notices Rogue laying on the ground with a white cape draped around her. She groans out, barely conscious withy a blood stained rag over her right shoulder and chest area. With out a word, Allan dives to the ground to her and quickly cradles her head. He caresses and brushes the hair from her face. His expression at first is stern as he quickly looks over her wounds, then saddens as he looks up at Mystique, Sean, and Emma then asks, "What happened? Who did this?"

The three glance at each other silently as Allan screams out in an echoing angelic voice then resonates around them, "WHO DID THIS!"

They flinch at the sound of his voice but remain in their place. Emma gently speaks up, "We're not quite sure, it happened so fast."

Mystique covers her face as she begins to cry. Sean crouches down next to Allan and asks, "Is there anything you can do for her?"

Allan glares at him in anger, but then softens his expression a bit. Holding out his left hand over Rogue's severe wound, Allan begins to focus his energies. His face seems to show a bit of struggle as his hand and Rogue's wound glow together. Rogue gently shuffles a little I his arms as she groans out. Allan closes his hand and grits his teeth as says, "Her wound isn't closing completely. Someone like me did this to her. But how could they get this close without me noticing?"

Sean looks up at Emma with concern as she crouches down and speaks up, "I telepathically masked our mental signatures to hide us from Charles Xavier. We didn't know about what was happening to Irene until it was too late."

Bustling through the trees behind them, the other students approach cautiously. They trot up to where they see Allan kneeling down and stop in their track as they see Rogue in her condition. The Brotherhood approaches from right side in a flanking maneuver and also stop, looking at the grim scene. Allan gently wipes the blood off the side of Rogue's cheek. The students look with saddening eyes as Allan shuffles a bit to cradle Rogue's injured body. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Allan muttering out, "Ah'm dyin'… aren't Ah?"

Allan caresses her face and holds her close as he smiles and says, "Not if I can help it."

She groans out and winces at her pain as she lightly smiles and adds, "Ah just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"Just hold on to me," Allan says, "I won't hurt for long."

Allan looks at the others tells them, "Stand back, please."

Sean picks up Mystique and pulls her away along with Emma and turns to watch. The students and Brotherhood take careful steps away as Allan's body begins to glow. With his body glow bright white, he places his hand on Rogue's wound. He then leans over and kisses her. In a sudden flash of bright light, Rogue's body begins to glow as well as she gasps out loudly as though gasping for air. She arches back with her head whipping back as she is held in Allan's arms. A loud washing sound echoes around the area as the light from their bodies nearly blinds everyone, then suddenly vanishes in a bright flashing manner. The students, Brotherhood, and Mystique's crew opens their eyes to see Allan dressed completely in his unique uniform standing with Rogue still cradled in his arms. They all slowly approach as Hank and Pietro make their way through the gathered mass.

"Everyone please stand aside. "Hank urges them.

He steps up to Allan as Mystique follows and asks, "Is she alright, Allan?"

"She'll be fine. " Allan simply replies as he hands her unconscious body over Hank.

Being careful not to have skin to skin contact with her, Hank gently holds her and looks at Allan asking, "Are you alright?"

Allan just glances at Hank in silence then turns to Mystique and her cohorts asking, "Where did Irene go?"

Emma replies, "She said to find her out over the bay area. You're not going to kill her, are you?"

Peering through the eyeholes of his full covering helmet with sad eyes, Allan replies, "I'll have to do what's necessary. I think that's what this is about." as he looks over at Rogue.

Allan adds, "When she wakes up, tell her I said I'm sorry, for everything."

He steps away from them then looks up. In a blurring show of speed, Allan dart into the sky kicking up a gust of wind that blow loose leaves and dirty around. The gathered group watch as Allan disappears in blur of speed beyond their sight. Hank looks down at Rogue in his arms and smiles lightly. Then he looks up at the other saying, "We should all go inside now."

He then stares up at Mystique, Sean and Emma and adds, "All of us, please."

Taking quick glances up at the sky the gathered group including Mystique's slowly walk to the mansion. Hank sighs out looking at Rogue as she sleeps in his burly arms, then stares up to the sky. "God speed, Allan." he mutters out as carries Rogue to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Chapter 33

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 33: Delirium

Rolling gently in bed, Rogue moans out with a smile of contentment. With her eyes closed she reaches out to her left, but her arm just flops onto an empty pillow. She opens her eyes and yawns as she notices she is alone in bed. Sitting up, she slowly gazes her eyes around her room. Rogue arches her back as she stretches and yawns some more, and looks to her left on the other side of the bed and sees the plush pillow of her significant other. She smiles wide and dives her face into the softness and sniffs the scent. She has always loved the smell he had about him. "Ginger bread cookies." she says to herself with a grin.

Rogue rolls over onto her side of the bed as she sprawls out. Then she looks down quickly at her body and realizes she is completely naked. She giggles and reaches over to her left grabbing her bathrobe hanging off reading chair. They have been celebrating their anniversary all night, and she was amazed she wide awake. Rogue then points her nose up and sniffs. She smiles as she mutters to herself, "Ah smell bacon."

She playfully hops out of her king size bed, quickly darts into her large walk in closet, and slips on a matching bra and panty. Then she grabs a pair high cut denim shorts that hugs the curvature of her hips and upper thighs. She reaches up and grabs one of her favorite white cut off t-shirts with a purple sacred heart printed on the front. Rogue tugs the short t-shirt in place over chest and checks to make sure her stomach in only showing. She glance over by her shoe rack and sees her dark colored gloves, and was just about to grab them to put them on, a routine she had made a habit ever since her mutant powers manifested. Rogue grins and quickly heads out her bedroom door tying her long brown and white striped hair back into a pony tail, leaving her gloves behind. She lightly scampers down the carpeted hallway passing several closed doors to both her left and right as she trials her hands letting her fingers lightly drag against both sides of the hall. She walks to the end where the hallway opens to an industrial looking spiral stair well that leads down to a tall and wide living area. The smell of bacon and eggs fill the room as she descends to the first floor step by step. Rogue steps lively onto the shiny wooden floor with her bare feet and walks her way to the kitchen area. She takes quick glances at the living area leading up to the kitchen and she smiles with deeper content. They live in a very wide open space home that was converted from an old warehouse into a plush spacious loft condo. Large solar sensitive windows allow the morning sun to gently shine through. She looks up at the open sky light and sees a clear blue sky through the opened panels. Rogue turns the corner into the kitchen area sniff the air and playfully says, "Now Ah know ya got sausages sizzlin' in here too, right?"

Standing by the stove dressed halfway in his unique shiny uniform, Allan looks back at her and grins replying, "Heads up."

He catapults a piece of sausage in her direction and with precision land it directly on a biscuit roll sitting on a plate at the edge of the center serving table. She giggles and says, "Always on target, huh?"

Her heart always races whenever she wakes up to see his smiling face every morning. Rogue remembers the first time she seriously fell for him, and her feet had not touched the ground since. She was afraid things would change after they got married. That she ends up living the life of a house wife married to someone like a doctor who's always on call. Rogue was worried Allan's responsibilities as the Vanguard would over shadow everything. But it was quite the opposite, for everyday since their marriage has been a new adventure. None more exciting then the adventure of exploring each other. She grins walking up to him and pinches his butt saying, "Mornin' stud."

Allan turns to her and wraps his left arm around her bare sides and replies, "Mornin' to you too babe." as they kiss passionately by the sizzling stove.

He gazes into her eyes and asks, "Did you sleep ok?"

Rogue smiles and seats herself on one of the cushioned bar stools and replies, "You kiddin'? Ah was knocked out, baby. Ah think you forgot Ah don't have that super cosmic sexual stamina you got." as she smiles.

Allan chuckles as he flips some eggs in the pan, "I would have stopped if you said so."

Rogue replies as she looks Allan up and down from behind, "Allan, sweetie, Ah'm not complainin'."

She notices his uniform slacks and boots and remarks, "Goin' out to save the universe again, huh?"

Allan glances at himself and says, "Oh, um, not really. Kal just called, and asked me to help him deal with some kind of galactic border dispute thing, out by the Fios system."

"Ah thought you hate dealing with politics and stuff." Rogue says.

He chuckles and smiles as he pulls up a stool next to hers and replies, "I doubt there's going to be any negotiating between two rival star fleets. Kal asked me to come along to help keep the battle isolated. We should be back a little after lunch."

Rogue smiles at him as he sets up a sausage, egg and cheese biscuit for her. "Why're you so good to me?" she asks.

Allan takes a sip of his orange juice and replies, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Taking a bite out of her biscuit, Rogue swallows and takes sip from Allan's orange juice. She remarks, "Well, Ah feel like Ah haven't done enough for you. Ah mean, you help me get my first big break as a writer. You help me build a life in this beautiful city. You make me breakfast almost every mornin'. Ah hardly remember the life Ah had before Ah met you."

"It's just who I am, hon." Allan simply replies.

Rogue smiles as she reaches over and hold his hand. She pulls him over to her and embraces him into a deep passionate kiss. Allan shuffles all the way to her leaning into their kiss. Sliding his hands down to her bare sides, then down to her butt, Allan picks Rogue up quickly and seats her back on the center serving table. She moans out then giggles as she whispers, "Here? Now?"

Allan grins at her and replies, "Why not?"

Rogue wraps her legs around his waist and says, "What if somebody walks in?"

They lock lips deeply as they intimately embrace on the table. Allan inquires as he kisses her neck, "Like who?"

Rogue breathes heavily as she feels his body against hers at the same time feeling his hands gently caress her skin. Just then, the front door indicator beeps as someone knocks and calls out, "Yo! Hello, anybody home?"

Both Allan and Rogue put a halt on the steamy moment. Allan backs off and leans back against the counter as Rogue sarcastically grins at him saying, "Kal's always been about great timin'."

Allan smiles at her as she straightens her outfit a bit and slides off the center table. Heavy footsteps approach them as a large, bald and indigo blue head peeks around the corner calling out again, "Um, hello, you guys home?"

Rogue has gotten use to Kal's sudden appearance, a large muscular body frame that stands twelve feet tall and about six feet wide. His face is nearly featureless with only a wide mouth and two glowing yellow eyes. Yet she finds his face to be one of the most cheerful she has ever seen, giving him the disposition of a gentle giant. Rogue smiles at him saying, "Mornin' Kal. Ya hungry?"

Kal replies, "Oh no, thank you, I just had a kettle full of pancake batter earlier, I'm good."

Allan and Rogue chuckle at his comment as Kal comes into their full view. He brandishes a set of armor that resembles an ancient gladiator, making his appearance seem more menacing despite his large grin. Allan walks behind Rogue embracing her then kissing her neck as he says, "I gotta go babe."

She smiles and watches Allan walk around her putting on his uniform top then picking up his padded gloves and helmet. She speaks out, "Remember, we have to be at the gallery for your showcase at seven pm."

"We'll be back way before then." Allan answers, "What are you gonna do today?"

Following Allan and Kal through the wide open living area to the front door, Rogue replies, "Ah have to meet my editor around eleven, then Ah volunteered to teach a class over at the institute."

Allan raises his eyebrows as he glances at her and adds, "Looks like you got your day cut out for you."

Turning to her just before putting his helmet on, Allan says, "Tell everyone I said hi. And you have fun today."

Rogue leans up on him and kisses him lightly on the lips and replies, "You have fun too, babe."

Kal places his large gladiatorial like helmet over his head and adds, "Fun? You kidding, five hundred thousand battle cruisers trying to blast each other out of the stars? We're going to have a blast." as he smiles adjusting his armor.

Rogue stares at Kal, then slightly glares at Allan. Slowly sliding his helmet on hiding his face, Allan clears his throat giving Rogue his innocent eyes peering through the eye holes. He then looks up at Kal and remarks, "She could've gone without hearing that, thanks a lot."

Kal looks down innocently and says, "Well I can't lie, you know that. Truth being told it's more like five hundred thousand and two battle cruisers."

Allan looks back at Rogue and tells her, "Um, yeah, we'll play it safe, trust me."

"Ya better, tough guy." she sternly says.

With that said, Kal ducks and slowly squeezes his way through the front door while Allan slowly follows. Rogue shuts the door behind them and giggles as she hears them bantering with Allan fussing at Kal about his compulsive honesty and Kal saying how he can't help it.

----------------

The rest of her morning goes off without a hitch as Rogue gets dressed up to meet her editor. Although a far cry from goth days, she still wears plenty of purples and blacks which include a low cut blouse, a pair of snuggling leather pants and thick sole boots. She leans in a bit closer to the master bathroom mirror as she applies her usual make up. Rogue carefully adds color to strategic parts of her complexion and begins to space out. The bathroom goes silent as her image in the mirror seems to shift. Suddenly, Rogue is staring at the image of herself when she was younger, a young troubled teenager with a chip on her shoulder. Her dramatic and youthful appearance floods her mind with flashbacks of time that seemed so long ago. A time when the panic of dealing with homework, high school crushes and cliks ran side by side with saving the world from utter destruction and living as a young mutant in world that shuns them. Rogue slowly straightens her posture as she looks at younger self. She reaches over with her left hand rubbing her right shoulder area as she feels a slight throbbing pain. She then notices the image of her younger self in the mirror begins to slowly bleed from the same shoulder. Then with a surprising gasp, she sees a spear like weapon pierce her bleeding shoulder violently. A sharp pain causes her yipe out as Rogue blinks her eyes rapidly. She gasps again, then finds herself standing alone in her bathroom holding her right shoulder firmly. Looking up into the mirror, she sees only her reflection staring back at her. Rogue sighs out closing her eyes and realizes she dropped her make up on the floor staining the white tiling with purple eye shadow.

Stepping out into the sunny day, Rogue points her condo remote and auto locks down her loft home then turns to gaze at the city she has called home for over four years. Large spires of metal and glass building tower in the clear horizon. A pleasant breeze blows through her hair as she closes her eyes smells the clean air around her. Where they live is so convenient for her work as a writer. So many areas where she can seat herself to brainstorm within walking distance with public transportation being the most reliable in the world, she can get any where in the city in just fifteen minutes. Rogue reaches down at her left wrist and turn on her inhibitor bracelet that prevents her mutant absorbing power from affecting others around her. A device that has given her so much piece of mind she casually walks down the street into the open plaza nearby where she meets with her editor. They sit at one of the many coffee and donut shops that line the court yard. A somewhat tall and slender woman, Rogue's editor just adores her work and has been excited being apart of her success. She has been a best selling author for over three years and her newest addition to her horror/romance novel series promises to send her over the top. Needless to say, the review of Rogue's next novel goes off without a hitch.

With shining smile on her face, Rogue makes her way to the city's main art center where she and Allan own a quaint art gallery. She remotely lets herself in and verbally commands the lights to turn on as she casually strides through the showcase area. Rogue glances about the room looking at the many pieces she helped Allan collaborate on, then makes her way into the back offices. With another remote clik, she opens a back hidden door leading into a side chamber. There stands another door in the center of the room. A common looking brown door with a brass knob and hinges. It appears to lead to nowhere until l her turns the knob and slowly swings the door open. Through the doorway she sees and another chamber that seems to exist only with in the door. Rogue smiles and walks through closing the door behind her and steps into an open room specially built for this door in particular. The room is the same shape and dimensions of the chamber back at her gallery, except this one is built in one of the many chambers beneath the Xavier Institute. She sighs out with the content that Allan maintained, with his power over all energies, the dimensional flux connecting his world to hers through this doorway. Rogue walks to the main elevator and makes her way up. As she arrives to the surface and exits the elevator, she sees that the institute still bustles with young mutants running around enjoying their youth. Not much has changed as far as the grounds are concerned Through the windows she can see the gardens which Ororo still maintains, and which constantly get trampled by some of the boys playing ball too near to them. The interior of the mansion still has its' classical feel to it as she walks through the halls. A familiar voice calls out to her cheerfully, "Hi Rogue! Checking out the old stomping grounds?"

Rogue looks over to see Tabitha walking over to her with a wide smile on her face. She smiles back as they give each other big hugs. Tabitha quickly lets go and huffs, "Whoa, that's gonna take some getting use to, you now being able to touch and all."

Rogue chuckles and gestures to her inhibitor bracelet saying, "One of the many benefit of living hundred years into 'a' future."

Tabitha chuckles as well and asks, "So what's up girl, what brings you back to this side of existence?"

"Kitty asked me to substitute her class while she's on vacation." Rogue replies.

Raising her eyebrows and grinning, Tabitha inquires, "So, how's married life?"

Rogue shares her grin and sighs out, "Perfect."

They both giggle as another voice calls out to her, "Well, well, look who decided to drop in."

Looking toward the voice, Rogue sees Allison standing up the hallway with hands on her hips with a sarcastic glare in her eyes. Rogue stands firm and folds her arms with her own sarcastic glare of her own. Allison, dressed in her tight 'if looks could kill' uniform, strides up to Rogue and looks her dead in the eye asking in a sarcastic tone, "What happened, did Allan divorce you?"

Rogue stares at her with stone cold eyes and replies, "You wish."

Tabitha rolls her eyes and says, "Knock it off you two."

Just then Rogue and Allison chuckle a bit and roll into laughter as they smile and hug like sisters. Allison remarks, "Oh my God it's good to see you Rogue!"

"Ah really missed you guys." Rogue says, "Ah would've visited a lot more, but Ah've been so busy with my writin'."

Allison grabs Rogue's hand and ushers along with Tabitha as she says, "Well then, let's get you caught up with the local gossip."

While they lead her around the mansion grounds, they tell Rogue the latest of all what's been going on at the institute since her last visit. She learns that the Professor has taken a sabbatical with Magneto to Eastern Europe to help develop a new up and coming mutant colony called Genosha. Lance and the Brotherhood had been recruited by SHIELD to serve as their super powered response unit. The new job has put a strain on Kitty's relationship with Lance and they had decided to separate for time being. Ororo has been placed in charge until the Professor returns. And with the help of Emma they seem to have everything under control. Of course, Kitty thinks Emma is secretly manipulating things her way, a typical conspiracy theory. Scott and Jean remain here as head instructors along with Hank. There is also a small rumor going around that Scott's relationship with Jean is on the rocks and he has been secretly seeing Emma for months. Rogue brushes that off as just a rumor, seeing how Scott was around Jean when they were younger. Logan sometimes comes back to visit to make sure things are still in order around here, and to see Ororo, who he's stayed close too. But lately he's been off doing his own thing with an old partner from his past along with other super powered individuals. So Rogue thinks it's highly unlikely she will see her old mentor and friend anytime soon. The rest of the X-men are still around, though the roster seems to change slightly on a monthly basis. The only members who stay constant are Cyclops, Shadowcat, Iceman, and Colossus. The other members filter in and out whenever they are available. Most of the time those members filter into the other support X-teams located around the globe, like the team in England lead by Psylocke and her brother calling themselves Excalibur, or the New York City based team X-Factor, lead by Cyclops's brother, Havok. The feeling of content overwhelms Rogue once more as she listens to the stories of the progress they have all made in their lives. Even Tabitha has taken up a new interest studying modern dance, while Allison has been working out deals for a record contract. It is a bit strange to hear how much all of her friends have grown up, especially hearing about Kitty's sudden emergence as a computer genius. Rogue remembers a time when her former roommate would worry herself to the bone about her grade in their computer science class. Tabitha and Allison lead Rogue to the main study room where a ten students sit around and wait. Allison gestures her in and says, "Well, here's your class, good luck. We'll talk later, ok?"

The two blonds walk out leaving Rogue smiling at the young mutants. Introductions are made as she gets know each student. Despite her absence at the Institute, Rogue, as well as the original X-men have become legends to a lot of the younger generation. So naturally, Rogue has their undivided attention as she picks up where Kitty left off, teaching Power Practicality. The class is geared more towards common sense and Rogue finds herself answering questions more about her early days as an X-man and about her husband. She understands their curiosity and gladly answers the best she can, without revealing too many intimate details. Although not the first time she has been the in the spot light, she gets a little nervous like way she did during her first best selling book signing. But Rogue maintains her composure, and just smiles answering question after question. She gets a break as another familiar voice speaks up saying, "Time's up kiddos, it be Danger Room time."

Rogue glances over to the door and sees Gambit poking his head through. He speaks out again, "Come on, up 'n' at 'em, get geared up, I'm handlin' yo workout sessions t'day."

The students gradually gather their notebooks and bags and slowly make their way out. Rogue watches each one as they pass her saying 'goodbyes'. As the last student walks through the door, Gambit enters and closes the door behind him grinning at Rogue remarking, "Lookin' good, chere."

Rogue smirks at him as she leans back on the front desk and says, "Don't call me that, Remy."

Nodding, Gambit replies, "Right… um… so, how's life treatin' you in da future?"

"Can't complain." Rogue replies as she folds her arms.

Remy fall silent for a few seconds, then adds, "Look, Rogue, it be a bit awkward for me, but…"

Rogue interrupts and quickly asks, "How's your wife?"

Stunned by her question, Remy clears his throat and replies, "Belladonna? She's fine, I guess. Well…we, um… we ain't talkin' right now. It kinda complicated, you know."

"It's always complicated with you, Remy." Rogue remarks as she gets up and starts to walk past him.

Remy quickly and gently takes her hand stopping Rogue in her tracks as he says, "I wanted t' say I'm sorry for what happened."

Rogue sighs out and replies, "Ancient history, Remy. You know, Allan's father told me something during the day of our wedding. He said, 'be forgiving, but never forget.'"

Nodding lightly, Remy smiles and let's Rogue's hand go. Rogue looks up at him and adds, "You're my friend, Remy. Ah do care about you, which is why as a friend, Ah'm gonna give a bit of advice. Start bein' honest, especially to Bella, she's you're wife. Ah can't stress how important that is."

Remy smiles while looking down and says, "I was never good at dat, huh?"

Rogue returns his smile and reaches to adjust the collar to his uniform and answers, "Well, admittin' your problem is the first step in improvement."

They both chuckle as Rogue adds, "Ah have to get goin'. Allan 'n' Ah have gotta big night ahead us, and Ah still have got a lot people to visit while Ah'm here."

Rogue caresses Gambit's cheek and smiles at him just before walking out the door. Gambit quickly says to her, "Tell Allan I said he be a lucky man."

Rogue glances back at him and smiles, then turns the corner walking up the hall.

With a few hours to spare, Rogue takes the time to visit the rest of her friends on the grounds. She catches Ororo tending to her gardens where they hug and catch up. Then she makes her way to see the Xavier Institute's first couple, Scott and Jean Summers. Sitting around sharing drinks, Rogue notices a bit of distancing between the two, but pretends not to notice. Quite an awkward scene to her as she remembers them, at one time, being Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. It would seem she has been missing out on some good drama, and a good part of her is thankful as well. She tries to catch up with the others, but learns they are now located with their respective teams over seas. She manages to catch up with her step brother Kurt via phone call. He had joined the Excalibur team along with Psylocke and Magma. It's a lasting phone call of heart filled laughter and emotional tears. Rogue learns that Mystique had also been recruited by SHIELD along with the Brotherhood, and has kept her nose clean. Rogue smirks at the thought, wondering how long Mystique would keep up that clean record. Lastly, she pays her respects to her foster mother, Irene Addler, who's grave is located in private secluded spot on the estate. The Professor was very kind to give Irene a beautiful resting place over looking the coastal bluff. Heading back to the house, Rogue takes in the scenery slowly. These grounds were her world for such a long time, and will always be her home in her heart. But now she must return to her new world.

After passing through the dimensional flux doorway, Rogue spends the rest of her late afternoon getting ready for gala event. Allan had arrived from his excursion with Kal a few hours before she did and has spent his afternoon finalizing the art showcase at the gallery. Now they bustle in and out of their bathrooms prepping themselves for the evening. Rogue sits in front of her vanity mirror, tediously putting her hair up and touching up her make up while Allan manipulates the energies around his head restyling his jet black hair at the same time putting on his black slacks. Rogue smiles at the sight of Allan using his powers for domestic purposes. She asks, "So how'd the border dispute go today?"

"Well," Allan replies as he buttons up his white shirt, "it was disputed. I mean, five hundred thousand battle ships cutting each other up with laser cannons left and right. I spent half the battle trying to avoid two hundred tracking plasma torpedoes."

Rogue giggles and asks, "And where was Kal?"

Allan shakes his head and chuckles out, "Oh him? He spent half the battle laughing at me while I tried to avoid those two hundred tracking plasma torpedoes."

"You guys are a crack up." she chuckles out as she place the finalizes her hair.

Smiling at her comment, Allan glances over at her and asks, "How was everything at the Institute? Anything happen?"

"Where do Ah begin, babe." Rogue remarks, "It looks like Scott and Jean are havin' problems. Kitty and Lance pretty much called it quits. Remy is tryin' to work out his marital problems. There is so much goin' on over there."

Allan chuckles and snorts adding, "All that on top of saving the world too, huh?"

"Pretty much." Rogue replies as they both laugh.

The evening begins with unveiling of the art pieces within the gallery. Numerous paintings, sketches, sculptures and digital pieces line the every corner of the vast room. Friends, colleagues and clients walk around and gaze at each piece either critiquing or complimenting it. Not all the pieces are of Allan's talent. Quite a few are from other local artist he tries to help promote as well. One quality Rogue always loved about Allan. His giving heart reaching out to those who started off like he did, a struggling local artist. Allan is approached by countless admires of his work ranging from your high executive to your down to earth art collector. Hired waiters walk around offering small finger foods and drinks to the crowd while a live band play a mix of jazz and reggae. Lighting in the gallery was carefully picked out by Rogue, who picked a mood of ambience to match the music playing in the background. Rogue was not with out her own group of admirers, finding her self signing copies of her bestselling books and posing next to certain art pieces that Allan borrowed her face for. Throughout the night, Rogue and Allan would glance at each other while they conversed with admirers. Rogue would catch Allan looking her up and down from behind. Her dress is definitely eye catching made of a red silk like material. A backless feature revealing her smooth fair skin as it is held up around her neck by a matching colored leather choker. The dress hugs the curvature of her body down to her waist then flows out into a soft train covering her legs. Allan telepathically speaks to her, _'You know what I'm thinking?'_

Rogue smiles lightly as she mingles with the crowd and focuses her thoughts to him replying, _'Do Ah need to guess?'_

Allan continues, _'I'm thinking I'd like for to do your cowgirl routine tonight.'_

She nearly stumbles as she hears Allan's thoughts and giggles looking over at him. Allan takes a quick glance at her and gestures with his eyes for her to follow him out to the back gallery patio. Rogue grins at him and starts to make her way while works his way through the crowd following her. She steps out into the clear night onto the patio and walks up to the edge railing overlooking the river. The moon and city lights dance off the ripples while a light breeze blows gently by her making her dress flow out dramatically. Allan walks up behind her and embraces her lovingly. She tilts her head allowing Allan to kiss her bare neck. Rogue smiles mutters out, "It's a perfect night."

Allan runs his hand down her sides and adds, "Not yet."

She turns around facing him, then passionately locks lips with him. She whispers out, "Down boy, we still gotta party to tend to. We have all the time in the universe after that."

Allan looks into her eyes and smiles, then replies, "The waiting always kills me."

They embrace out under the moonlight. Then Allan says, "I better get back inside, you coming?"

Rogue remarks, "In a minute, I could use the fresh air."

Allan gently rubs the dimple on her chin before turning back to head inside. She steps casually around too look out over the sparkling river and takes a deep breath. The sound of flowing river water soothes her mind and mixes with the echoing jazz tunes from the party. Her mind drifts as she closes her eyes listening to the gentle sound of water. Then a gradual mix of voices echo from the running river splashes. The sound is very faint, but distinguishable. Rogue opens her eyes and looks out over the water as the voice flow with the water, _"Forgive me Rogue." _the voices say

As though out of instinct, Rogue responds, "Forgive you for what, Irene."

She suddenly gasps out as she feels a sharp pain over her right shoulder. Rogue grasps her shoulder with her left arm and looks, but notices not visible injury. The voices echo again, "NNOOO!"

The sharp pain strikes again forcing her to grunt out and stagger. Rogue quickly braces herself up again the railing and starts to breathe heavily. Then just as the pain sudden struck her, it quickly fades away. She stands up right and catches her breath and mutters out, "That was weird."

Then a familiar voice calls out to her form her right, "Hello, Rogue."

She quickly turns her head to the voice and steps back. Stand near the railing across from her, Charles Xavier looks out over the river taking in the scenery. She smiles and remarks, "Professor, wow, what're ya doing here? Ah thought you were at the Genosha colony?"

Charles looks over at her and says, "It's time to wake up, Rogue."

She chuckles and replies, "What're you talkin' 'bout, Professor. Hold on let me tell Allan you're here." as she starts to quickly head in.

"You cannot, Rogue. " Charles darts out to her, "I am not really here, and neither are you."

Rogue stops and looks over at him asking, "Professor, please stop. You're startin' to scare me."

"I am sorry, Rogue," Charles adds, "but there is no other way to tell you. I have been trying for a while to find your consciousness. You have been trapped within this vision. It seems real, I will agree to that, but it is not. Your mind was caught in one of Irene's premonitions. Whatever she injured you with has interlocked with your absorbing powers, thus absorbing Irene's mutant gift as well as whatever energy was used. It was very difficult to find you and it may become impossible to find again if you do not wake up now."

Rogue swallows and looks into the gallery window seeing Allan mingle with the gathered crowd. She begins to tear up as she looks back at Charles, saying, "Ah think you should leave now, Professor."

"I will not leave with out you Rogue." he tells her and adds, "I know it seems real, and in many ways, it is. But you are not really here, you know this. Your injury has put you in a near coma. Your mind drifted into this vision as you began to dream. The nature of Irene's power almost made it impossible for us to find you."

Rogue asks, "Us?"

"Yes, Jean and Elizabeth are here maintaining our connection." Charles answers, "And it's putting a strain on them as well."

Rogue looks back into the gallery window and begins to cry, "Ah can't leave him, Professor. Ah love him so much!"

Charles closes his eyes and says, "I know Rogue. Allan still needs you, but he is not here."

Wiping her tears away, Rogue swallows and straightens her posture. She approaches Charles and smiles, then glance back at the gallery saying, "It's so perfect, Professor."

Charles returns her smile and replies, "It is indeed, Rogue. Now let's go home."

The world around Rogue flashes brightly as Charles lightly takes her hand. She feels her self being rushed forward, as though riding a rollercoaster down a slope. Her perception sudden changes as she stares with wide eyes at the far wall of the infirmary. She gasps out loudly, "ALLAN!"

Kurt cries out, "Whoa, everyone she's awake!"

Rogue quickly glance around her and sees Charles at the foot of her bed, Jean to her right standing next to Kurt, and Elizabeth sitting off to her left. Hank stands off to the side of Charles and smile at her saying, "Welcome back."

Charles, Jean and Elizabeth open their eyes and smile at her. Kurt props a soft pillow under head helping her sit up as he says, "You really had us vorried."

"How long was Ah out?" Rogue asks.

Jean smiles and pats her blanket covered leg saying, "Three days. I just arrived yesterday."

Elizabeth asks with concern, "How do you feel? What do you remember?"

Rogue swallows as she glance around with her eyes, then replies, "Ah feel, ok Ah guess. And… Ah think… Ah remember everything."

She smiles a bit, then covers her face and begins to cry out deeply. Charles mutters out to the others, "Let's give her some time alone."

The other three nod then smile at her with sadness as they slowly walk out of the infirmary leaving Rogue to cry in silence, dealing with her harsh reality.


	34. Chapter 34

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 34: Chaos

Scott lightly grunts out as he works out his right bicep. He grips the barbell firmly and curls his arm executing several repetition trying to exercise his muscles. Constantly feeling the strain against his muscles, Scott tries to focus and ignore the coming fatigue he and the other X-men have been suffering since their encounter with the creature Sauron. He pulls and pumps his arm with determination as a drip of sweat rolls down his face. Suddenly, his arm begins to shake a bit as he lets the weight drop to his bedroom floor. The barbell clangs loudly and bounces a tad bit as it hits the floor. Scott catches his breath and rubs his right bicep in frustration. Just then Jean opens his door asking, "How are you doing Scott?"

Scott looks over at her in silence and sits back on his bed. Jean looks at him, then his at barbell. With her telekinetic ability, she lifts the weight off the floor and moves it off to the side of room. Scott watches the barbell float across the room and says, "I feel like I'm getting weaker."

Jean telekinetically pulls up a chair and seats her self next to Scott. She remarks, "Stop it, Scott. You're expecting too much out of yourself. From what Mr. McCoy says, you and the X-men still have a ways to go before a full recovery."

Scott smiles and replies, "Yeah, well, at least he's letting us walk around now. I'm sure the others were getting as frustrated as I was being stuck in our rooms."

"It was really frustrating for Mr. McCoy trying to keep you guys in bed." Jean adds, "I mean, Kurt would try sneaking to the kitchen, Kitty would accidentally phase through the floor, and Bobby was abusing that stupid bell Amara and Jubilee gave him."

Stretching his arms, Scott asks, "So, how's Rogue doing? I heard she's been having it rough."

Jean sits back with a look of sadness and replies, "Physically, Rogue seems alright, with the exception of her right shoulder being all sore and bruised from her injury. For three days, her consciousness has been trapped in some kind of vision. She won't talk about it, but it must have been so real to her. She's been crying a lot since she woke up, I can't imagine what she went through."

Scott shares Jean's expression and asks, "Any word from Logan yet?"

Shaking her head, Jean replies, "He's been out looking for Allan since this started. He comes back a few times to refuel the X-Jet, but then takes off."

Scott reaches over and takes Jean's hand inquiring, "So, how're you doing? I mean, with your new powers and all?"

Jean smiles at him and says, "They're not really new powers, Scott. Some of my 'new' abilities were just dormant psychic powers I couldn't tap into yet. Everything else seems heightened. My telepathy is sharper, my telekinesis seems a bit stronger and I feel more in control. But I've been so busy around here trying to help out I've had no time to really focus on myself."

Scott chuckles and says, "Well, it is good to have you back. Although, it looks like our positions are now reversed."

Jean giggles and adds, "Guess that means you'll be taking up painting too."

--------------------

Charles sits behind his desk in his study across from Mystique, who quietly rubs her chin lost in thought. "What will you do now?" Charles asks her.

Mystique looks up at him with a plain expression and replies, "I'm not quite sure how to answer that, Charles. I came here to protect Kurt and Rogue, and ended up causing them more pain. I am definitely not the mother of the year."

Charles sighs out and says, "You were misled, Mystique. Misled by visions to invoke an emotional response."

"Well, it worked," she adds, "and it's made things worse."

"Wolverine is out there right now with your cohorts, Sean and Emma, trying to track down Allan and Irene." Charles mentions, "Have faith in them, Mystique."

She slightly grins and remarks, "So, SHIELD has taken Cain into their custody. And you approve?"

Charles replies, "Under their security protocols, they can guarantee a secure and safe incarceration. They wanted to take you into custody as well, but I convinced them you were influenced by an outside source."

"And what of Magneto and his Acolytes?" Mystique inquires, "They still pose a threat."

Nodding, Charles answers, "Yes indeed. A SHIELD task force assaulted his fortress a few days ago. They suffered moderate losses but no casualties. It seems that Eric used the prototype Tri-Sentinel against them. But in the midst of the confusion that followed during the encounter, he managed to slip away. His Acolytes scattered and were able to elude capture as well. Magneto may still be heading this way, which is why SHIELD is still maintaining it's guard detail here."

Mystique raises her eyebrows and sighs out as she gives Charles a look of concern. She says, "The way Magneto has been going on about this, directly attacking Allan, boldly taking on SHIELD in open combat, it's not him."

Charles adds, "I have been contemplating that myself. Then when you described Irene's condition to me, I've begun to suspect Eric is under the same influence as she."

"What do we do if Magneto does come here, Charles?" Mystique asks.

"We will do, what we have to, and hopefully, no more than that." Charles responds.

Mystique nods in silence as Charles asks, "So, have you seen them yet? Kurt and Rogue."

She swallows and replies, "Not yet. I'm not so sure they want to see me. I don't think I'm their favorite person at the moment."

---------------------------------

Rogue has been feeling a bit lost since she finally came out of her coma. She stares with a blank expression at the foot of the neighboring bed across from hers in the infirmary in utter silence as she gently rubs her throbbing right shoulder. An ice pack on the backside of her shoulder sits firmly strapped against her trying to keep the swelling down. Rogue's eyes are a bit reddened as she would on occasion break down into tears. But at the moment, she sits and stares in silence. Carol's voice suddenly breaks her silent moment, "Are you going to say something or stare at me all day?"

Rogue shifts her attention up at Carol, who sits up in the bed across from hers and replies, "What?"

"You keep staring at me like that. What's your problem?" Carol darts out.

Rogue remains silent and looks away shifting her eyes down. Carol adds, "Oh fine, ignore me. As if I'm not getting that enough from my superiors."

Quickly glaring up, Rogue stares at Carol and shouts out, "SHUT UP! God, don't ya ever get tired of listenin' to yer own voice!"

Carol starts grinning at her then chuckles out, "Got you to talk."

Rogue slightly smiles as Carol adds, "Look, you and I really don't know each other. But I've seen enough colleagues of mine get the 'shakes' after suffering an injury like yours. Now I don't what else you went through, but you need to snap out of it. I'm only trying to help."

"Sorry," Rogue says, "Ah didn't mean to snap like that."

Carol smiles at her and adds, "Look on the bright side. You'll be back in the action sooner than me. With an injury like mine, SHIELD is more likely to transfer me to a desk job."

Rogue shares her smile and lightly chuckles out, "After gettin' skewered the way Ah did, Ah'd take a desk job any day."

They both share a laugh as Evan slowly walks in asking, "Hey I heard some screaming. What's going on?"

Rogue raises her hand and says, "That was me, sorry."

Carol adds, "We were just bored kiddo."

Evan smiles at them and looks at Rogue inquiring, "How're feeling?"

Shrugging her good shoulder, Rogue replies, "Ah guess Ah'm doin' ok. What about you? Where the rest of the Morlocks?"

"Well, I'm pretty much good to go." Evan remarks, "The other Morlocks decided to head home. They don't feel comfortable being on the surface for too long. I'm sticking around a little longer just in case there's more trouble."

Rogue says as she smiles, "That's the Spike I remember."

Evan smiles as well and sighs out looking at his body that was once covered in a hard exoskeleton. He says, "It's awesome, don't you think? It feels like I never lost control. Your new boyfriend rocks, Rogue."

She smiles and nods silently as Evan notices her depression starting to build up and remarks, "Everything will be fine, Rogue. Logan is out there right now looking for him. I know he'll find him, he's good at that."

"Thanks Evan." Rogue replies softly.

Evan smiles at her as he turns to Carol and winks just before heading out. Carol rolls her eyes and engrosses herself in one of the many magazines in reach.

Hank sits by the main computer tediously watching the large monitor as it shows news reels and current articles. The secondary monitors to his left and right reveal a map pinpointing certain anomalies that may lead to Allan and Irene's whereabouts, as well as tracking any police reports of strange occurrences. Hank slips on a headset and speaks into it, "Wolverine, its Beast. I have another lead, and looks to be fresh."

Wolverine's scruffy voice answers, "Lay it on me, Hank."

"A few campers out near the Appalachian Trail reported seeing what they thought were dancing lights in the sky, then a loud explosion in the forest. Their sighting was corroborated by a group of hikers who also reported hearing screams." Hank replies.

Wolverine asks, "How fresh is this report?"

Hank says, "The report was made twenty minutes ago. I'm sending you the co ordinance. Use extreme caution, Logan. The area is being evacuated, a forest fire has broken out."

"No sweat, we're on it Hank." Wolverine replies.

Sitting back into his chair, Hank removes the headset and rubs his eyes yawning deeply. Ororo steps up behind him and ands him a cup of fresh coffee. Hank smiles and says, "Thank you."

"I can take over, if you need to rest, Hank." Ororo mentions.

Hank smiles up at her as he takes a sip of his coffee and remarks, "I'll be fine, thank you though. How are you feeling, Ororo?"

She pulls up a seat and sits close replying, "I'm still a bit shaky at times, but I'm managing."

Ororo looks at Hank's worried expression and asks, "How's the search coming along?"

Hank sighs out and sits up answering, "As well as a game of cat and mouse can be, I suppose. I get reports of strange lights in the sky and send them to Logan, he investigates. Ever since Allan made contact with Mystique's friend Irene over the bay area, he seemed to have just vanished, not with out a trace how ever. There have been sightings, of what witnesses believe are UFO's. Those are our only leads I'm afraid."

Ororo nods and adds, "Charles has been unable to track them using Cerebro too."

"Hopefully, Wolverine and those other two will turn something up soon," Hank mentions, "SHIELD officials are demanding an explanation , especially since one of their own is lying in our infirmary."

Noticing Hanks saddening expression, Ororo asks him, "There is something else bothering you, Hank. What's wrong?"

Hank nods lightly and sighs out, "I am worried about Rogue. She has barely said a word since she came out of her coma. The Professor told me about the vision her mind was trapped in. It sounded very ideal, a glimpse of a possible promising future. But I feel that there was more to that vision than we think. And it has been torturing Rogue since she awoke."

"Have you asked her talk about it?" Ororo inquires.

Hank replies, "In truth, I'm afraid to approach her about it. From what the Professor had told me, her current emotional state is unstable. She's been crying a lot since her awakening."

Ororo places her hand on Hank's broad shoulder and says, "Perhaps she just needs time before she opens up."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Banking the X-Jet into a wide turn, Wolverine peers out the window as he passes over the growing forest fire down below. The sun is slowly setting over the horizon leaving the glow of flames to illuminate the area. Sitting in the co-pilot's chair, Sean remarks in a cynical tone, "This day keeps getting better and better."

Wolverine glances at him and says, "If ya ain't got nothin' good to say, than don't say it."

Emma speaks up, "Down boys. It's bad enough trying not to be air sick at the same time trying not to listen to your bloody bickering."

Sean just shakes his head and turns looking out his window. Wolverine mentions, "I need to get to the ground and have look at the area."

"How do you expect to do that with firefighters and local police all over the place?" Sean asks.

Wolverine looks back at Emma and says, "Time to make yerself useful, blondie."

Emma looks at him with a baffled expression and says, "I beg your pardon?"

Bringing the X-Jet into hover, Wolverine slowly lands the sleek aircraft in the clearing near the fire fighting support vehicles. All three walk casually down the hatch and approach the police and firefighter officials. At first they police and firefighters seemed a bit shock at the sight of the X-Jet landing, then suddenly become relaxed as Sean speaks up, "I'm agent Cassidy," then gestures to Emma saying, "this is agent Frost. We're with the U.S. Fish, Game, and Wildlife Division."

Emma slightly grins as she concentrates her thoughts altering the police and firefighter's perception, masking her and Sean's appearance for two conservative looking government officials. The police sergeant blinks his eyes looking at them in confusion. Sean glares at him and asks, "Something wrong officer?"

The police sergeant quickly replies, "Um... no sir."

"Good," Sean adds with a voice of authority, "we're here to assess the damage."

He police sergeant and fire fighter officials lead Sean over to their main vehicles as Emma quickly turns looking back at the X-Jet and signals Wolverine with a thumbs up. With the added confusion, Wolverine hops out of the jet and darts into the half burned and charred forest. Looking off into the distance, he can see fires raging. Despite all the ash and smoke that riddle the large area, Wolverines nose picks up familiar scent not too far, the smell of fresh blood. With a slight growl, he takes off into a full run toward morbid scent. Dried and burnt debris crackle and snap beneath his feet as he hustles through the desolate scenery. He runs for a few minutes dodging down burnt trees and stumps then comes to a halt as he approaches a strange opening in the dead woods. Wolverine slowly prowls the area carefully, sniffing and glaring around. Then his nose catches the scent of blood again, but stronger. He walks closer into the opening, then spots someone's arm slumped over a burned out log. He rushes there leaping over other debris in his way. He slowly removes charred braches and pieces of dried wood off the person and realizes it's a woman. Her naked body lies slumped on the ground covered in ash and soot. Wolverine braces her up in his arms checking to see if she is still breathing. Cut, lacerations and bruises show him she was either in a fight or a major accident. The woman startles him as she gasps out opening her eyes wide. He notices her eyes looked glazed over and asks her, "You alright?"

She coughs and replies, "Please…help him… help her…"

"Easy there ma'am," Wolverine adds, "I take it you're Irene."

Irene reaches running her hands over Wolverine's face and mutters out, "It's… too late for me… you… you must help him…"

Wolverine gives her a baffled expression as he asks, "Him who, Allan? Where is he?"

Tears begin to run down Irene's face as she gasps for air again saying, "The other is baiting him… fueling his anger… you must stop him before it's too late…"

"Too late for what, hey." Wolverine asks just as she passes out.

Suddenly, he hears the sharp sounds of shocking strikes echoing in the distance. He picks up Irene and looks to the sounds and sees flashes of light just below the tree line about two thousand yards from his position. Wolverine looks down at Irene and decides to head back to the jet before investigating the lights. He trudges through the burnt field of dead trees with Irene lying limp in his arms. He gets to the clearing where the X-Jet and the fire officials are and calls out to them, "Hey, I gotta live one over here!"

Police and firefighters rush over to him as Wolverine lays Irene on the closest stretcher. They stop to look at him in his X-Men uniform and ask, "Wait a minute, who the hell are you?"

Suddenly Emma speaks up saying, "We asked him to come along. Mr. Logan here is with FEMA."

With a quick altering thought, Emma changes the police and firefighter's perception of him as they blink and see Wolverine dressed in a pair of blues jeans and a FEMA jacket.

He speaks out, "Get Irene to an ambulance and checked up, fast."

Firefighters move Irene to the closest ambulance nearby. Wolverine adds, "I'm headin' back into woods."

Sean asks, "What's up, you find something?"

Wolverine replies in a low tone, "Maybe, just keep things under wraps here."

Just before Sean can object to his orders, Wolverine quickly turns and sprints back towards the charred forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Rogue almost feels as though she doesn't recognize herself. She runs her fingers through her hair then pulls it back in an attempt to tie into a ponytail. But the short length of her hairstyle prevents her from doing so. She then lightly grunts out as she feels the muscle pain in her right shoulder area. Despite her pain, she is in perfect physical shape, yet her emotions feel dry. Although she was told she was in a coma for only three days, deep down she feels she lived a lifetime as someone else. Rogue has become somewhat use to absorbing memories and would occasionally have dreams or brief flash backs of memories not her own. But these thoughts and memories were hers. Every sensation, aspiration, and desire, she remembers like she was still living that other life. She tries to force those thoughts away, trying to pass the feeling off as though she just moved from another place after being in one place for so long. But Rogue is overwhelmed by the sadness of the fact she did not want to be moved from that particular place, and now she feels lost. Her blank expression in the mirror reflects her mood as she is unsure where to go from here. Rogue gently massages her right shoulder looking down trying to ignore her reflection in the mirror. With the door slightly opened behind her, Kitty slowly peeks her head asking, "Rogue, you in here?"

Taking a quick deep breath, Rogue replies, "Yup, what's up Kitty." as she tries to sound up beat.

"Just came down to see how you were doing." Kitty remarks.

Rogue slightly smiles and says, "My shoulder still kinda hurts. Other than that, Ah'm fine, Ah guess."

Kitty looks at her right shoulder and mentions, "Wow, after like, what we heard about your wound, I'm surprised that you're even alive, thankful too."

Following Rogue from the restroom back into the infirmary, Kitty carefully watches her as she sets herself at the foot her bed silently. Rogue looks up at Kitty and asks, "So how're you feelin'?"

Kitty shrugs her shoulder and replies, "Good as can be. I get tired a lot faster than usual. Pretty much spend most of my time surfing the internet."

"Ah thought you'd be with Lance." Rogue says.

Kitty blushes and replies, "He and the Brotherhood are working out in the Danger Room. Besides, Evan said you could use some cheering up, or at least, someone to talk to."

Rogue sighs out, then bites her lower lip. Kitty notices her expression sadden a bit and glances over Carol, who tries to ignore them by reading her magazine. Kitty leans in closer to Rogue and asks, "You want to talk somewhere a little more private?"

Rogue nods in silence as they both stand up and quietly leave the infirmary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground shakes slightly beneath their feet. Sean and Emma look at each other with concern, then over at the burnt out forest where Wolverine had ran into. Emma maintains her telepathic masking, disguising both of them as government wildlife officials. One of the firefighters comes trudging out of the ash filled and smoldering forest and approaches them demanding, "What the hell is going on? It feels like a volcano just erupted or something."

Sean glances at Emma then glances back at the ambulance where Irene is being treated for her injuries, then says, "We're just as in the dark as you."

The firefighter walks to one of the many service trucks and sits back along with the rest of his other fellow firefighters catching his breath. Sean surveys the area with stern eyes as Emma telepathically speaks to him, _'Mystique said to follow that guy's lead, Sean. Whoever this Wolverine person is, he knows what he's doing.'_

Sean focuses his thoughts and replies, _'Still don't mean I have to like it.'_

With a deep grunting growl, Wolverine dives into a roll dodging burning tree as it collapses. Rolling to his feet, Wolverine continues his motion and keeps running through the ashes and fire. He looks into the distance and sees rescue helicopters and airplanes passing over burning forest fires dumping water and other fire dowsing mixtures to halt the advancing inferno. His attention is caught again by the sounds of repeated impacts echoing from the dark charred forest. An occasional flash of light behind the tree line would partially illuminate the dead trees from behind. Wolverine starts to pick the pace into a full sprint as he approaches. His sharp sensing nose catches the smell of running water. His ears begin to hear the currents of a river nearby as the sounds of a battle become more coherent. Wolverine darts through the woods quickly then comes to opening by the bank of a river. The trees on both sides of the river bank suffered burning damage and lie dead. The river water washes ash and dead logs down its currents. Suddenly a bright explosion bursts out of the river splashing water high into the air. The force of the explosion knocks Wolverine off his feet as water splashes against him. He quickly gets his bearings back and hops back onto his feet. The river water slowly regains it's current from the violent occurrence and continues to flow freely. Wolverine can see a crater formed by the explosion slowly fill up with river water and joins the rest of the flow. The he notices someone slowly pulling themselves out of the water filling crater. Wolverine runs down to the river bank and realizes it's Allan. His uniform is ripped and severly tattered. His blood red helmet appears cracked as Allan slowly looks up. Wolverine sees the face mask part of Allan's helmet is shattered at the bottom partially exposing Allan's blood dripping mouth. Bending down to help him, Wolverine grabs Allan's left arm and drags him away from the river bank. Allan stumbles and falls to his knees causing Wolverine to let go. Allan coughs and spits out some blood as he grunts out, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to help out, kid." Wolverine replies.

Allan staggers to his feet as Wolverine helps and supports him. Breathing hard, Allan looks at him and remarks, "You have to leave…this fight…not over."

Wolverine suddenly hears a loud splash behind him by the river and turns to look. Walking out onto the river bank, he sees an ominous figure standing squared off. A somewhat tall slender looking male figure, donning what appears to be some form sparsely covering armor with a torn and tattered billowing cloak. The figure also shows signs of battle scoring as the armor seems dented and damaged. In a echoing voice that resonates around them, the figure speaks out, "This battle is futile, Allan the Vanguard. You may have the power to destroy me, but lack the knowledge to do so. Never the less, it has served its purpose. The titanic forces you unleashed in your attempt to destroy me, will attract others."

Allan glares at the figure through his heavily cracked helmet and replies, "I told you, don't start anything, that I would handle it!"

The figure adds, "And I had urged you to act, or I shall. And so I have. The source is no longer safe. Destroy it, or allow it to destroy this world. It matters not to me, for you know as well as I, their own petty differences will destroy them eventually. Such a world is unworthy of a pure source."

Wolverine glances at Allan, watching him breath heavily. Allan stands firm clearing his throat, then adds, "I still have hope." as he stares at the figure.

The figure falls silent as he stares at both Wolverine and Allan folding his arms. He then speaks up, "I sense your courage, Allan the Vanguard. I also sense your fears, you balance them well for a physical being. Perhaps I underestimated you. But now, forces have been set in motion that I cannot stop. I will cause no more interference on your quest to restore the balance to chaos and order. And an epic quest it shall be for you, Allan the Vanguard. The battle for this universe has just begun."

In flash of bright light, the figure repairs the damage to his attire, then streaks into the smoky night sky in a sharp arching light parting the smoke and clouds as it fade's into the sky. Allan and Wolverine watch with their heads looking up. "What does all that crap mean, Allan? What just happened? Who was that guy?" Wolverine asks.

Allan takes a deep breath and replies out loud , "That…was IIEN, the Negotiator. I... call him N for short. As in... Nitwit, Nagging Ninny, aNNoying bastard!" as he starts coughing.

"Easy, kid," Wolverine says, "I can tell you're upset, but it's over, relax."

Dropping to one knee, Allan catches his breath, and lightly coughs again. He removes his heavily cracked helmet and looks up at Wolverine saying, "N is a shape shifter, but to the extreme level, well beyond reason."

Wolverine kneels down to Allan's level and asks, "How extreme are we talkin'?"

Allan spits out a wad of saliva down to the ash and replies, "Anything from moons to simple ideal thoughts inside somebody's head. He's a pain in the ass to fight, even more of a pain to get rid of. I should've offed him a long time ago."

"Is he comin' back?" Wolverine inquires.

Breathing out, Allan replies, "No, we both made our points. If anything, he'll stick around just to see the outcome of things."

Allan breathes out heavily again, sitting back out of exhaustion. Wolverine grabs his shoulder and braces Allan up asking, "Whoa, Allan, you alright?"

Pausing for a moment, Allan smiles up at Wolverine with tired eyes and says, "Fighting someone that powerful... always burns me out. Just...uh...give me...give me...a minute or two."

Wolverine slowly stands up looking out over the tree line and remarks, "I don't think we got a minute or two, kid."

Allan looks up as Wolverine extends his metal claws out from both hands. Almost in ghostly manne, a large humanoid robot slowly hovers above them as it stealthly passes over the trees. The hulking machine floats above them as it seems to stand in mid air. Wind and dust kick up around Allan and Wolverine from the large bootsters under the robot's metal feet. Ash and debris blow around the two heroes as Wolverine stuggles to pull Allan onto his feet. The robot passes over them and lands a few yards behind thier position. They manage to get a better look at the hulking machine. Two glowing eyes peer out what looks like a large version of Magneto's T shaped visor helmet. It is colored head to toe in red trimmed with a mewtallic purple. Both large hands portrude sharp claws from each finger while two silver orbs seem to orbit the uppertorso. The humanoid machine stands nearly sixty feet tall as Allan looks up and staggers to stay on his feet. He remarks to Wolverine, "Ordinarilly, I'd probably think that was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Without a word or warning, the maching holds out both hands toward the two and opens them pointing it's palms out. With a bright flash, two nearly solid beams of light fire from the lens like emmiter in the palms and come careening toward both Allan and Wolverine. Grunting out and grtting his teeth, Wolverine dives quickly to his left barely avoiding the bright red beam as it smashes into the ground oblierating the dirt. second beam finds it target as it hit Allan dead on. Allan grunts out as the beam push him back violently slamming into his entire body. His feet drag on the ground while the large laser blast knocks him back into the river. The robot closes it's hands and starts to advance toward Allan's position. Wolverine yells out, "Get on yer feet kid! It's still comin'!"

Allan, already exhausted from his battle with the entity, N, pulls himself slowly out of the muddy river and onto the far embankment. The large hulking robot lumbers toward him with Wolverine trying to catch up. Allan crawls up away from the river bank shaking his head, struggling to get to his feet. Unable to get his bearings Allan fails to notice the machine swinging it's clawed right hand at him. In a loud clanging swipe, the robot swats Allan hard off his feet and into the neighboring trees. Loud sounds of snapping lumber and branches echo as Allan crashes through the forest. Wolverine leaps at the robot's leg and buries his claws into the armor. He yells out as he starts to hack and slash at the armor. Suddenly one of the orbiting spheres slams into him knocking off the robot's leg. Wolverine tumbles and slides then comes to a halt on the river bank. He looks up and sees the two sphere land a couple yards in front of him. As the spheres open, Sabertooth and Pyro jumb out and ready themselves to attack. Wolverine quickly gets to his feet as Sabetooth remarks, "Let's dance, runt!"

Pyro points his flamethrowers and ignites a stream of fire at Wolverine. Without a thought, Wolverine dives into the river, avoiding the the flaming bombardment. Sabertooth grunts out, "You ain't gettin' away that easy, shrimp!" as he follows Wolverine into the river.

Both men are swept into the currents and are carries down river towards the raging forest inferno. Pyro watches as he is denied any of the action, saying, "Now that was lame!"

Allan grunts out again as the robot swings it's large foot kicking him solidly sending again colliding into the forest. His dense body snaps trunks and thick branches as he crashes through the woods. As Allan hits the ground, his body tumbles and rolls then finally comes to a sliding halt against a half buried boulder. Groaning out lightly, Allan slowly rolls to his side as the robot steps up and stand over him looking down. Magneto's voice electronically speaks out from the external amplifiers saying, "Behold, Allan Paran, my power over metal. This machine was designed to kill my people, now it is designed to kill you. You have fought off my Acolytes, now you face my Onslaught!"


	35. Chapter 35

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 35: Onslaught

Hank quickly lumbers to the main computer room deep beneath the Xavier mansion. He is followed closely from behind by Mystique and Charles. As they enter the elaborate room of computer panels and monitors, Ororo turns to them from the main chair and says with concern in her voice, "We have a situation."

She turns back to the monitor and flips on the external speakers. Sean's voice speaks through, "… I repeat, we are being evacuated."

Mystique leans in and asks, "Sean, what's going on?"

Sean replies, "A SHIELD containment unit just showed up and are starting to clear the area. Emma and I have Irene, but we lost contact with Wolverine. He took off into the forest, and I think he may have run into some trouble. Even as we speak, SHIELD operatives are setting up gun emplacements pointing into the direction Wolverine ran to. I guess it's safe to say that Magneto fellow is here as well."

"What's Irene's condition, Sean?" Mystique inquires.

"Paramedics got her stabilized, but they think she has some internal bleeding some where." Sean adds, "Emma is trying to relax her mind. We're being told to leave though, and not to sound corny, but Wolverine has the keys to the jet. I don't know how to fly this thing."

Hank steps up and speaks, "Keep Irene calm until I get there." as he turns to Charles and asks, "With your permission Professor?"

Charles nods and replies, "By all means, Hank"

Mystique darts out, "I'm going with you. You're going to need help."

"That's why we're coming too." Lance's voice speaks up.

All four look to the door and see Lance and the Brotherhood walk in already geared up. Hank objects, "No Lance, I cannot allow any of you to endanger yourselves."

Pietro steps up and mentions, "Hey, the X-Men go on missions like this all the time. What makes us any different?"

Mystique remarks, "They have a point. They are the only ones at this school with remotely enough experience to deal with any opposition. And with the X-Men temporarily side lined, who else do you have? Remember, if Magneto is there, then so are his Acolytes."

Hank looks to Charles, who just grins at him in response to Mystique's comment. Sighing our, Hank finally says, "OK, fine. I'm treating this as a rescue mission, so let's not get out of hand. Am I making myself clear?"

Glancing at his friends, Lance smiles at Hank and replies, "Very clear."

"Then let's mount up troops." Hank says in a heroic tone.

Charles adds, "I will monitor you with Cerebro. Be careful, all of you."

Just as they are about to leave the computer room, the door slides open. Rogue walks through making final adjustments to her uniform. Hank sees her and tries to speak out in protest but is cut off quickly as Rogue demands, "This ain't up for debate. Two people I really care about are out there, Ah'm comin'."

Hank looks at Charles with concern. In a calm tone, Charles simply says, "Very well, Rogue."

"Thanks Professor." Rogue says as she smiles and follows the assembled team to the hanger bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine ducks his head under water quickly as the river current carries through another bundle of burning trees. He holds his breath underwater hoping to get clear of the inferno. He suddenly raises his head out of the water and gasps for air. Several downed and partially burnt trees float along side him. The river is wide and choppy as reaches out to grab hold of one the many logs in the current. As Wolverine flows with the current, he glances around and notices the forest fire burning out of control. He struggles to hang on to the log catching his breath and regaining his bearings after fighting the current. But just as he begins to calm himself, Sabertooth lunges out of the water from the other side of the floating log. Wolverine grits his teeth and ducks Sabertooth's swinging clawed hand. With the last of his exhausted strength, Wolverine counter attacks by swinging his left back fist out at Sabetooth's face while extending his three adamantium claws. The three blades slice through Sabertooth's face like warm butter causing the large man to let go of the log and draw back holding his face. He let's out a hideously painful yell as he splashes back into the flowing river. The ash and soot colored river now has a hint of red due to Sbertooth's bleeding wounds. Wolverine tries to regain his grip on the log, but realizes the current is getting stronger and choppier. He looks down river and notice the density of trees on both sides of the river banks are starting to get sparse. His keen hearing hears a loud rush of water over the flow of the river current. He mumbles to himself, "Waterfall." as he grips the log.

Wolverine takes a deep breath and pushes off the log as hard as he can and starts swimming to shore. He pushes through thick layers of burnt debris floating down the river with him. Wolverine glances down river again and sees a drop off approaching fast. He reaches out trying to grab anything solid to hold onto, but the river keep pushing him away. Suddenly, Sabertooth lunges out of the water again roaring out like a wild animal. He slams into Wolverine from behind, pushing him closer to shore. Taking advantage of the attack, Wolverine grabs onto an exposed tree root with Sabertooth gripping him from behind in a headlock. Gritting his teeth and snarling, Wolverine holds onto the root with his right hand, and tries desperately to loosen Sabertooth's hold, but can't get the leverage against the river current. Wolverine's grip begins to slip as he struggles against both the current and Sabertooth's relentless attack. All of a sudden, a long metal pole darts by Wolverine's head and jabs Sabertooth hard between the eyes. Grunting out in pain, Sabertooth's head jolts back from the strike as he let's Wolverine go. The river current carries him away fast. Wolverine suddenly loses his grip succumbing to the river. Much to his surprise, a large metal hand grabs his right arm and hoists him out of the flowing water. Sabertooth yells out like an animal once more as the current carries him over the waterfall. He plunges nearly a hundred feet into rough murky water down below, and is seemingly swallowed by the billowing mist. His roar echoes and fades into the heavy sounds of crashing water. Wolverine coughs and breathes heavily as he keels over on the river bank. Catching his breath and glances around him only using his eyes, a voice speaks down to him, "You a hard man ta follow, mon ami."

He spots two pair of feet standing around him. Gritting his teeth once more, Wolverine quickly gets to his feet and lunges out to his left. He grabs the person by his throat and shoves him up against a nearby tree. Wolverine glares at a grinning Gambit, as he extends the claws on his right hand. Gambit simply says, "Dis how you say thank you?"

Wolverine looks off to his right and sees Colossus towering over him with a glare. Releasing Gambit from his grip, Wolverine steps back catching his breath and asks, "Why'd ya fish me outta the river?"

Gambit continues to grin and shrugs his shoulders saying, "Gambit never did much like cats. Made da choice easy."

Wolverine sneers at him as Colossus remarks, "You're welcome, by the way."

Straightening his posture, Wolverine looks at both of them as what ever wounds he sustained heal right before their eyes. Retracting his right claws, he asks them both, "So, what's your deals? You two sidin' with us now?"

Gambit smiles replies, "Well, it was time for a new job. What's your dental plan like?"

Colossus shakes his head at Gambit's remarks and says to Wolverine, "We want to do what's right, for once. How can we help?"

Wolverine stares at both them, shifting his eyes from one to the other. He finally speaks up in a low tone saying, "Follow me." as he starts running back up the river bank with Colossus and Gambit following closely behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Allan rolls clear of the large robot's foot as it tries to stomp him into the ground. He staggers to his feet, but stumbles down a hill into a small valley. The trees in this part of the forest haven't been burnt by the raging inferno, but begin to suffer none the less to the raging battle between Allan and Magneto's new weapon, Onslaught. In a loud amplifies tone, Magneto speaks out to Allan, "Your kind doesn't belong on our world, Allan. Nor do you belong on any world for that matter. You are a true abomination that should be purged from existence."

Taking refuge in the thick brush, Allan leans up against a tree breathing heavily. The Onslaught Sentinel lumbers through the trees glaring at the ground around it trying to target him. Still feeling burned out after his battle with N, Allan ducks behind the large tree trunk as the Onslaught Sentinel's spot light beam passes him by. A deep rumbling, and thundering sound resonates from the distant sky. Allan looks up at the sky s it starts to rain heavily. The falling water washes the dirt and grime off his face as he closes his eyes catching his breath. Magneto's words echo through his mind and despair begins to settle into his heart. Allan mutters to himself, "Abomination." as he looks down at his dirt smudged tattered gloves.

Magneto commands the Onslaught Sentinel from within its' heavily armored upper torso. Connected to his helmet, several interface wires give him absolute control over the large robots motor functions. In each hand, he grips control sticks that have multiple triggers commanding every weapon the Onslaught Sentinel carries. Magneto slowly rolls his head left to right moving the robot's sensor packed head trying to track Allan. With a quick adjustment to his sensor view, Magneto switches his visual from motion tracking, to starlight visual, then to infrared, then finally to heat tracking. The head of the Onslaught Sentinel slowly turns to its' right then stops as it finally tracks Allan's body heat leaning behind a tree. Magneto grins and speaks out again, "It would seem that battle you had with that other creature left you in a weakened state. Now you run in fear."

The Onslaught Sentinel holds out its' right hand opening the palm. The large emitter lens in the palm ignites as it fires a large red beam toward Allan's position. The beam digs deeply into the ground as it plows the ground towards Allan. Although aware of Magneto's attack, Allan makes no attempt to escape and allows the beam to hit him. The ground around him is obliterated as he is crushed into the dirt. Allan it's the ground face first as the heated beam hammers his dense body into the earth. He grits his teeth feeling the searing pain of the sustained attack. Then the Onslaught Sentinel closes its' right palm and lumbers toward him. The rain water steams off of Allan's body s well as the crater caused by the beam. The robot advances to Allan and raise its' right foot over him. Allan looks up and sees the large metal foot bearing down on him. With a loud thumping sound, Allan pushes himself off the ground using his legs and arms, hurling himself at the robots foot. Allan rams the underside of the Onslaught Sentinel's foot sending it jolting back. The force of Allan's charge sends the robot tipping backwards. Loud thrusting boosters on it's back and legs prevent the machine form hitting the ground as it corrects its' posture sliding back onto its' feet. Magneto grunts out against the sudden forceful attack as Allan leaps into the air hold his hands above his head. In a bright flash of red light, Allan radiates a solid beam of red energy above his head. The red light thrusts through the rainy clouds above parting them. Then Allan swings his arms downward bringing the beam down on the Onslaught Sentinel's torso. The red beam stretches far into the sky and horizon as it swings down on the robot. Magneto manages to maneuver the machine off to its' left causing the beam to cleave off the right arm. The hulking armored limb drops to the ground following Allan's red energy attack. Sparks flash out of the arm sockets as exposed wires and pistons are severed and rained on. The robot staggers against the sudden loss of weight but remains on its' feet as Allan land back down to the ground in a crouched position. He breathes out heavily gritting his teeth looking the damaged hardware.

----------------

Spotting the red beam of light off in the distance, Rogue points out, "Did ya'll see that! It's Allan!"

She then grunts out holding her sore right shoulder as she sits back in her chair. Hank glances over at her from the pilot's seats and says, "Calm down, Rogue, one thing at a time. Don't strain that shoulder of yours."

He maneuvers the X-copter low over the trees towards the clearing where the X-jet is grounded. A few yards away, SHIELD operatives work tediously in the drizzling rain preparing their weapon emplacements for attack. Hank brings the X-copter into a soft vertical landing despite being waved off by SHIELD security operatives. Opening the main hatch, the assembled team of mutants step out quickly and are immediately surrounded by SHIELD agents. Guns pointing and ready, one officer speaks out, "This area has been deemed a 'no fly zone' for the next twenty four hours by orders of the President of the United States. All of you are in direct violation of those orders and risk being shot on sight. Get back in your vehicle and leave the area now!"

The Brotherhood sneers at the SHIELD officer and step up to object. Hank notices their expression and signals them to remain calm. Then a sterner voice speaks up, "Stand down Lieutenant!"

The surrounding soldiers step back quickly as the officer turns around. Colonel Fury approaches and says, "It's alright Lieutenant, they're here to help. Get back to your posts and wait for my signal to attack."

The SHIELD operatives salute him and trot back to their posts. Colonel Fury looks at Hank and adds, "Unless you have another alternative to a uranium tipped artillery bombardment."

"Not at the moment Colonel." Hank replies, "But we are here to help."

Sean's voice calls out, "Mr. McCoy, over here!" as he runs up to him.

Mystique steps up and asks, "How's Irene, Sean?"

"Paramedics did all they could. She needs a hospital." Sean says.

Hank speaks up, "There aren't many hospitals within reach that can deal with mutant related injuries." As he looks at Mystique and adds, "I'll see what I can do. You stay with the Brotherhood, find Wolverine and Allan. Rogue, you stay with me."

When he doesn't get answer from her, Hank turns to look and finds Rogue is nowhere to be found. He calls out again, "Rogue!"

The others turn to look for her but can't find her anywhere near them. Mystique tells Hank, "Just take care of Irene, we'll handle this."

Hank nods and follows Sean through the rain to the X-jet. Colonel Fury looks at Mystique and says, "I've been given strict orders by the President to destroy the Tri-Sentinel. I'm giving your team an hour to go in and get your people out before I hit that thing with everything I got."

Mystique looks at her former pupils and remarks, "You all heard the man, let's move."

Colonel Fury signals one of his operatives to bring them one their many armored Humvees. They commandeer the vehicle as Lance takes the driver's seat saying with a grin, "I've always wanted to drive one of these."

With a loud rev of the engine, the Mystique and the Brotherhood charge into the woods.

Hank quickly dries his furry body off before entering the X-jet to check on Irene's condition. Sean remains outside standing under the jet for shelter from the rain. He watches SHIELD operatives hustle through the rainy terrain as the distant sounds of explosions and thunder reminds him of a grim war movie scene. Sean then sees Emma stepping out of the X-jet slowly. Her eyes seem focused as she joins him under the plane. With a grin he asks her, "What's eating you, Emma?"

She looks back at him with a blank expression and replies, "Something doesn't feel right, Sean."

Sean chuckles and remarks, "Woman, this whole situation don't feel right."

Emma glances around with her eyes and plainly says, "I'm going to have a look around."

"Emma, it's pouring." Sean mentions, "And you're not the type to trudge through the rain."

With that said, Emma casually walks out from under the X-jet and into the pouring rain. Sean watches her with a baffled expression and mutters to himself, "I guess there has to be something wrong for her to walk out in the rain with an eight hundred dollar white cape on."

---------------------------

Rogue double times her run as she moves through the smoldering forest. The landscape is blackened, and riddles with dead trees. The heavy rain turns the ashy ground into mud making it even harder for her to keep up her pace. Her uniform becomes soaked as the rain beats down on her. Rogue holds her sore shoulder, rubbing it while maintaining her advance. She is not quite sure where she is heading, but for some reason or another, she is confident she is heading in the right direction. Whether it's instinctive or intuitive, Rogue continues on her path. Despite the miserable weather coming down on her, she ignores all the obstacles as she succumbs to the desperation in her heart. She hops over downed trees and pushes through the rain as she comes to the river bank. The sound of a titanic struggle echoes from the distance. With the rain pouring down, the river current has gotten stronger pushing more ash and debris down stream. Splashing currents overwhelm her ears only to be overwhelmed by the sounds battle off in the distance. Rogue brushes her wet hair from her face and slowly walk down the now raging river. She looks for a way to cross but realizes the current is too strong no matter where she crosses. She feels the sense of desperation again and almost step into the over flowing river. Then Wolverine's voice yells out, "STOP!"

Rogue looks to her right and sees him running towards her with Gambit and Colossus following. She steps back into a defensive stance as Wolverine adds, "Relax, kid, they're with me."

Rogue glances at them with a confused expression. Gambit winks at her as Colossus nods. Wolverine asks her angrily, "What the hell are ya doin' here?"

Wiping the dripping rain from her face, Rogue replies, "Ah have to find Allan."

"Not a good idea, chere," Gambit remarks.

Rogue glares at him answering, "Nobody ask ya, swamp rat." as she cradles her sore shoulder.

Wolverine speaks up as he lightly places his hand on her shoulder, "Take it easy, Rogue. Looks to me the only thing you 'have' to do is get back to the institute before you make your injuries worse."

Slapping his hand off, Rogue darts out, "If you're not gonna help me, then get outta my way! Ah'll find him myself!"

"Whoa, what's this about, kid?" Wolverine inquires.

Rogue looks away and they stand out in the pouring rain in silencc. Wolverine can see her expression become saddened as she looks back up at him saying, "If Ah don't find him, Logan, he's not comin' back."

She steps away from them and faces the river rubbing her shoulder gently. Wolverine watches her as the rain drips off them and sighs out closing his eyes. With a steady tone in his voice, Wolverine says, "Colossus, we're gonna need a bridge to get across this river."

The large Russian replies, "I'm on it." as he transmute into his metal form and starts toppling nearby trees still standing.

Rogue looks back at Wolverine and smiles as he returns her smile with a friendly smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro stands on the side on the river bank, unsure of what to do as the rain pours down on him. He glances around with dumb blank expression on his face. The sounds of distant battle echo over the tree line. Pyro tries to make out what direction the sounds are coming from, but can't get his bearings. Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, he mutters out, "Great, now what."

At that moment, Pyro hears a loud engine rev as he turns to look. Much to his surprise, he sees a military armored Humvee leaping over the raging river. The wheels spin freely as the bulky vehicle arches over the fast flowing currents. Amidst the loud engine roar of the vehicle, Pyro can also hear voices screaming in terror as the large four wheeler touches down hard on his side of the river bank. The heavy treaded tires plow deeply into the muddy embankment as it slides to a stop a few yards ahead of him.

Popping the back hatch out, Blob climbs out complaining, "Dude! That really hurt!"

Exiting the vehicle from the four other armored doors, the Brotherhood and Mystique slowly step down to the muddy soil. Avalanche steps out of the driver's side with a confident smile as he chuckles out, "I told you guys this baby could make the jump!" as he playfully slaps the vehicle's front hood.

Quicksilver walks around the front and jabs Avalanche's shoulder asking, "You know how insane that was!"

Wanda steps around rubbing her neck adding, "Really uncool, Lance."

Toad hops out of the gun port on top of the vehicle and chuckles out, "Yo, what're you guys talkin' about? We made it! That was awesome!"

Mystique stretches her back and speaks out, "Alright, knock it off, all of you! We have less than hour, let's keep moving."

Pyro stands squared off to them and remarks out loud, "Well you're just in time for the barbeque boys and girls!" as he laughs and points his flame throwers at them.

The Brotherhood are caught off guard as they turn and look. Pyro grins and mutters to himself, "Finally, some action."

He triggers the flame throwers and laughs hideously. The Brotherhood flinch at first, but then stand baffled as nothing happens. Pyro looks at his flame throwers and triggers them again. A slight sputter and then a little smoke float out of the barrels. He slowly glances up at them with an innocent smile and says, "Oh boy, I… uh… I guess we were rained out."

Wanda glares at Pyro as she trudges through the muddy bank towards him. She slaps down his arms and decks him square across his left cheek with a right hook rather hard. Pyro topples back unconscious into the mud like a sack of potatoes. She mutters out as she looks down at him, "Punk."

Mystique and the other Brotherhood flinched as they watch her clock Pyro in a loud smack. She turns and looks at them with the same glare. Quicksilver asks, "You… ok Wanda?"

Taking a deep breath, she replies, "Our father has gone insane, Lance almost gave me a heart attack pulling a 'Dukes of Hazard' over a raging river, I'm up to my ankles in mud, and I'm standing out in the rain soaking wet! Do you think I'm ok!"

The boys quickly climb back into the armored vehicle as Mystique smiles at her saying, "Then let's get this day over with, and find the others."

They climb back into the Hummer and plow their way up the bank into the wooded area.

----------------------------------------------

Emma casually walks about the military quartered off area. She looks with focused eyes at every individual she passes. The male SHIELD can't help but stop and stare at the sight of a beautiful platinum blonde young woman dressed in white getting soaked by the ensuing rain. Despite being drenched, Emma's blonde hair hangs elegantly as she passes by them. Her complexion glistens as water drops run down her fair cheeks. She can hear the many dirty thoughts coming from the men and some mean thoughts coming from the women. But one set of thought patterns are somewhat eluding hers, as if trying to hide. She allows her mind to drift towards the telepathic anomaly. Emma approaches the area where SHIELD had landed several of the helicopter gun ships. She notices several soldiers saluting a smaller gentleman not in uniform. She quickens her pace to catch up with the man, who seems to be eyeing the aircraft. With a more focused effort, Emma reaches out with her thoughts trying to probe his mind. The man stops and stands still as Emma grins and says, "Hello, Jason Wyngarde."

The man slowly turns around. Wearing a long trench coat with his hands tucked into his pockets. His black scruffy hair lies flat on his head wet from the rain. Emma adds, "I believe you are calling yourself, Master Mind these days."

He replies with a surprised expression, "Emma, what are you doing here?"

She continues to grin and answers, "Apparently, doing the same as you. Running from the Hellfire Society as well are you?"

Master Mind glares at her and says, "Don't get in my way woman."

"How rude, Jason." Emma remarks, "Then I forget, you never were a true gentleman."

"You can't challenge my power." he darts out as he focuses his thoughts at her.

Emma raises her psychic defenses as she focuses her mind against his. They glare at each other in silence as the rain pours. Their minds clash in an invisible battle as they each lightly grunt out. Emma grips her fist fists and pushes her mind harder at Master Mind. Stepping back, Master Mind struggles against Emma's telepathic assault. He begins to feel the sensation of pin and needles wash over his mind. Suddenly, Sean steps out from behind him and clocks Master Mind on the back of his head with a rifle butt. Master Mind's eyes roll back as he drops to his face into the wet soil. Emma then glares at Sean saying out loud, "How dare you interfere! I had him at my mercy!"

Sean picks up Master Mind's unconscious body off the wet ground and says, "Yeah, maybe, how about you tell that to them.' as he gesture behind her.

Emma quickly turns around and finds herself looking down the barrels of eight pistols, each pointed at her head. The SHIELD operatives holding the guns at her slowly blink their eyes and pull their guns away from her as they all look at each other with confused expressions. They holster their weapons and nod at Emma in a silent apology. Emma's expression is blank with her eyes very wide. Sean walks up to her carrying Master Mind by his belt and tells her, "His mind trick didn't work on me, thanks to your telepathic masking. You're welcome."

Sean walks by her carrying Master Mind to a group of SHIELD agents. Emma wipes the rain from her face and clears her throat replying, "Yes, well, I was getting to that. Thank you."

Looking back at her, Sean chuckles and smiles as Emma joins him securing their new prisoner.

---------------------------------------------------

Rogue follows Wolverine's lead with Gambit and Colossus. Off in the distance, titanic sounds of battle echo through the area. Every thundering clap from the battle males Rogue somewhat flinch as her expression gets more desperate. Gambit glances at her and asks, "You weren't expectin' a picnic were you, chere?"

Rogue keeps her eyes straight ahead following Wolverine. Her silence brings a smile to Gambit as he adds, "So, what's dis Allan to you anyway. Dis a serious thing or what?"

Rogue let's her mind drift as Gambit's questions echoes in her mind. She thinks back to the conversation she and Kitty had just before she left on this mission. She never dwelled on the word 'serious' until her coma. After telling Kitty all the details of that other life she either dreamed or foresaw, Kitty asked the same question, _"So, are these feelings between you and Allan serious?"_

Sitting out in one of the many private gardens of the Xavier estate, Rogue takes a deep breath and replies to her, _"Ah think so, Ah mean Ah'm not sure. That… vision, everythin' about it, the scents, feelings, felt all real. It's not like the other memories Ah've absorbed before, these were mine. My life, a future life or somethin' like that. God Ah'm so confused right now."_

Rogue buries her face in her hands as she leans forward. Kitty's expression saddens as she lightly bites her lower lip then asks, _"How do you feel about him, Rogue?"_

Staring up at Kitty's youthful face, Rogue smiles in silence. Kitty Shares her smile and nods saying, _"I'm no expert when it comes to these things, but you better like, tell him before its too late."_

Rogue's thoughts gradually drift back to her current predicament, following Wolverine through a rainy forest with Gambit's voice repeating his question, "Well, tell Gambit, is it serious or not?" he asks with a smile.

She blink her eyes as rain drops fall on her face and replies, "Keep your nose outta my business, Remy."

Gambit grins raising his eyebrows as he, Rogue and Colossus follow Wolverine up a wooded hill. They approach a somewhat clearing near the top and find themselves looking down into a valley. Signs of battle ravage the wet rainy ground ahead of them as the sounds of thundering clashes become more apparent. Wolverine darts off to his left following the sounds as the other three are quick on his heels. They suddenly stop overlooking a disastrous clearing down another part of the valley. Open grounds of fallen trees riddle the rainy valley floor along with large dug out craters of missed cannon blasts. Standing tall in a billowing cloud of mist and smoke, they see the hulking figure of the sixty foot tall Sentinel. It's right arm apparently cleaved off, but still functional as the arm floats about and around the main body. Gambit points down the hill and says, "Look, dere he is!"

Running down the hill side charging towards the large machine, Allan maneuvers through the debris field of fallen trees and leap off the ground in a loud thud. He hurls his body at the Sentinel's mid torso and rams it with his shoulder. The blow staggers the large humanoid machine sending it slide backwards into a group of thick trees. Allan leaves a deep indention in the armor as he proceeds to hammer his fists at the robot's battered hull. The floating severed arm swings its' clawed fist at Allan swatting him out of the sky, sending him slamming face first onto the wet ground. With its' right arm continuing to float around it, the Sentinel staggers to stay on its' feet appearing to be dazed by Allan's relentless attack. Wolverine says out loud, "Alright let's move! Gambit, Colossus, give me some cover. And I mean like some heavy artillery cover fire. Rogue and I will grab Allan and get clear!"

They split into groups of two preparing their next moves. Colossus uproots a couple of trees and tells Gambit, "Charge these up." as he grins at him.

Gambit also grin as he touch the tree trunk in Colossus's hand. With his mutant ability to kinetically charge any inanimate object, Gambit ignites the tree in glowing energy. Colossus grunts out as he hurls the glowing tree toward the Sentinel like javelin. The tree slams into the upper torso of the armored giant and explodes causing it to stagger oof to its' left. Wolverine and Rogue maneuver their way to Allan as Colossus and Gambit continue to bombard the robot from afar with explosive trees. Allan struggles to pick himself up, trying to push up with his arms, but gives into his exhaustion collapsing to the muddy ground. Wolverine shuffles to him with Rogue as they both grab his arms and pull him out of the ground. Allan raises his head glancing at them and mutters out, "Nno… leave… me here… run…"

Wolverine grunts out, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that kid. We don't leave anyone behind."

Rogue looks at Allan with grave concern asking, "What's wrong with him, Wolverine?"

"He burned himself out in a previous fight, then Magneto showed up." He replies.

They carry him under each arm to secluded spot away from the battle and lay him down behind some rock. Allan struggles to sit but is pushed back down by Wolverine telling them, "You two stay here and keep you heads down." as he sprints back into the fight.

Allan pushes himself up then suddenly stumbles over into Rogue's arms. She staggers as she tries to support his weight grunting out, "Dang it Allan! Quit bein' stubborn and just lay still!"

Rogue flinches as her sore right shoulder throbs with pain. Allan sees her painful reaction and quickly places his hand on her right shoulder. She feels a warm sensation radiate over the sore area as Allan's hand glows brightly. She quickly opens her eyes then slaps his hand off her shoulder saying, "No Allan, you have to conserve your energy. Don't worry about me."

Allan replies sounding out of breath, "Just... who I am." as he sits up on his knees.

Rogue sits with him and smiles holding his unshaved face saying in a soft tone. "AH know, babe. That's why Ah love you."

Looking into her eyes, Allan smiles as she embraces him passionately kissing him deeply. Allan reciprocates her affection holding her tightly.

Colossus and Gambit scramble if different directions avoiding the wide red laser blast form the Sentinel's left hand. Gambit tucks and rolls grabbing rocks and sticks charging them up then hurling them at the robots battered hull. The tiny explosions distract Magneto's attention long enough for Wolverine to leap onto the head casing of the large machine and begin slashing into the thick armor. Colossus leaps on the head with him and helps him tear shards of metal from the head casing. Suddenly, both men are lifted into the air like stiff dolls as Magneto's voice speaks out, "Master of Magnetism you fools! Your own bodies betray you!"

Wolverine and Colossus struggle against the invisible magnetic force that suspends them into the air, but to no end as they float helplessly. Gambit charges anything he gets his hands on and bombards the Sentinel. The machine stands firm and looks down at him as Magneto speaks out, "Your betrayal will not go unpunished, Gambit. You'll not know death until you've felt enough pain."

The Sentinel suddenly opens two hatches over its' shoulder revealing multiple missiles. With out a warning, it launches ten lethal warheads at Gambit. The missiles streak towards his position as he ducks for cover. With an erratic jolt, the missiles suddenly veer off course and fly over his head hitting the ground further away. Explosions and debris scatter around him as Gambit looks up and realizes he's alive. Looking up at the other side of the valley, he sees Wanda holding out her hands standing on top of a armored military vehicle. Avalanche, Blob and Quick Silver charge down the hill into battle as the Sentinel turns to face them. Toad pops out on the top gun port and mans the top mounted machinegun. With a loud rattling sound, Toad riddles the Sentinel with hail storm of bullets giving his friend enough cover to get in close. He smiles with satisfaction as he says, "Now this what I'm talkin' 'bout, yo!"

Avalanche focuses a shockwave beneath the Sentinel's Large metal feet caving in the ground. The large humanoid machine sinks into the muddy earth up to its' knees. Blob charges towards it yelling out as he throws his whole weight against the chest area of the robot. The sudden attack forces the Sentinel's knees to buckle and lean back as it is pushed down. Wolverine and Colossus drop out of the sky as Magneto loses concentration. Reverting to his human flesh form, Colossus picks up Wolverine and shuffle them to the side. Mystique runs down to them asking, "Did you run into Rogue? Where's Allan?"

Wolverine points and says, "They're tucked away in the woods."

Mystique runs off in the direction Wolverine pointed to as the battle continues. The Sentinel stands back up shrugging off the surrounding attacks. It's armor damaged by massive bombardments, yet it still manages to function. Magneto's voice speaks out to them, "You side yourself with the abomination, then you all will suffer his fate as well!"

Quick Silver speeds up to Wanda and remarks, "Is it me, or does that not sound like father?"

She replies, "You're right, Pietro. He sounds nuts."

Toad pops out of the Gun port again saying, "Then let's crack that nut open." As he pull out a shoulder mounted missile launcher. He smile at Wanda and Quick Silver chuckling out, "Check it out, a TOW missile."

Toad squeezes the trigger and launches the missile toward the Sentinel. The force of the launch knocks Toad off the top of the Humvee sending the missile waving wildly into the air. It spins and spirals it's way then slams into the Sentinel's exposed right shoulder missile racks. The impact detonates the remaining three missiles inside in a loud explosion tearing though a good portion of the upper torso. The Sentinel staggers off to it's left as the blast knocks it to the ground. Inside the armored cockpit of the machine, Magneto grunts out loudly being jolted violently as his machine collapses. Quicksilver looks around at Toad, who lays unconscious from his fall, and says, "Nice shot."

Wolverine yells out, "Everybody! Gut the sucker!"

Following his lead, Gambit, Colossus and the Brotherhood throw everything they have at the machine, bombarding it from every direction.Shards of metal chip off the thick armored hide of the Onslaught Sentinel as the assault escalates. Depsite thier efforts, the machine still manages to slowly stand up. The shards of metal liftoff the ground and begin to spin around the heavily battered machine. Magneto forms a hurricane of sharp metal spiraling around the Sentinel forcing the gathered force of mutant to dive for cover in all directions. Quick Silver manages to dive behind Blob, who stands his ground against the hail storm of sharp metal. Although he is pretty dense, the sharp fragments manage to lightly cut and scratch him. A lond spike like metal shard find it's target piercing Avalanche's right leg. He yells out in pain and drops to the ground holding his leg. Wolverine dives for cover but his nailed in his back by numerous dart size metal shards. The fragments stab him deeply pushing him to the ground. Colossus steps in front of Wanda trying to block the storm of metal raining down on them. He manages to block majority of the fast flying sharp metal with his own metal body, but a few slip by slicing by Wanda's legs and arms. She yipes out as she is forced to the ground as well. Without losing beat, Magneto raises the Onslaught Sentinel's left palm and fires the laser at Colossus. The solid beam of heated light slams into the metal Russians dense body like a freight train. Colossus grunts out loudly as his body is flung back over Wanda and into the nearby trees behind him. His hard metal body snaps and crushes trees as he crashes through to the ground nearly a hundred feet away from the battle. Gambit manages to follow Quick Silver's lead taking cover behind Blob and remarks, "Well, Gambit hopes, someone here gotta plan B."

Mystique makes her way to where she was told Rogue and Allan were. She takes quick glance around looking for them, then finally comes up to a small indention behind some half buried boulders. There she sees Rogue and Allan locked in an intimate embrace. She speaks out, "So I guess this means you two are alright."

The sudden sound of Mystique's deep voice surprises Rogue as she let's Allan out of her embrace. Rogue stands up and helps Allan to his feet. Allan asks, "How're we doing out there?"

Mystique glances back at the fight and replies, "It doesn't look good, Magneto just got his second wind. It's only a matter time before he comes after you again."

Allan stands on his own and straightens his posture saying, "Then I guess it's time I finish this once and for all."

Rogue expression grows concerned as she pleads to Allan, "Allan you can't, you're exhausted. You look like you haven't rested in days."

"I've only been showing him me," Allan remarks, "It's time I showed him what the Vanguard really is."

Allan starts walkinghis way back into the fight as Mystique and Rogue follow.

Wolverine drags himself into a crater taking covers from the spinning cloud of metal shards orbiting the large Onslaught Sentinel. The others fall back for thicker cover ducking behind huddle trees and large embedded boulders cradeling wounds they sustained from the hurricane of metal. ALlan steps up to the large whirlwind of sharp metal glaring at the battered machine in the center on the storm. Rain continues pouring down making the area more miserable. Allan calls out, "You want me Magneto? Here I am!" as he stands firm.

The metal shards raisn down on Allan like locusts. Loud metal clanging and sparks dance around as the metal shards ricochet off of Allan's super dense frame. Allan maintains his stance as he glare at the hulking machine. Magneto speaks out, "Admit defeat at the hands of a superior race, Allan. Without your great abilities, You'd just be another sapien."

Allan replies, "Your no more superior than I am. But if it's true power you want to see, then don't blink."

Rogue and Mystique get to the battle clearing just as Allan body begins to glow brightly and angelic like. His eyes radiate red as his chest flashes out a bright star. Allan charges forward at the robot with his body glowing bright. Then in a sudden blur of distorted light, he flies into the upper torso of the Onslaught Sentinel. Allan streaks seemingly through the machines chest as the blurring light appears to penetrate the the armor, but yet do no damage. Then in a violent show of brute force, Magneto is ripped through the back of the Sentinel's body. A large gapinghole forms through the chest of the humanoid machine as metal chunks and wires pour out from the insides. Under such force, Magneto's arms and legs snap and break causing the white haired man to yell out in extreme pain. The remains of the once prototype Sentinel collapses into a pile of battered junk as Allan throws Magneto to the ground. His body still attached to certain wires and panels that were once the cockpit of the robot, Magneto lays limp looking up at Allan's glowing apparition. His eyes glare down at the broken man with an intense red glow. Trying to move his broken arms coware away, Magneto grunts out loudly in pain. He lies still to avoid his pain, but Allan reaches down and grips Magneto's uniform and hoists him up into the air. The energy raiating from Allan's star bright body nearly blinds and burns him as Allan speaks out in a echoing tone," YOU'VE ALLOWED YOUSELF TO BE MANIPULATED BY YOUR OWN OBSESSIONS AND FEARS. NOW, YOUR OBSESSIONS AND FEARS WILL BE YOUR EXECUTIONER."

Allan eyes flash bright as a halo of red energy envelopes Magneto. His body spasms in Allan's glowing grip. Just then Pietro's voice pleads to Allan, "Allan wait! Please don't kill him!"

Allan lowers Magneto a bit and glances his red glowing eyes at the young speedster mutant. Pietro limps over to them holding up Wanda. Allan looks at both siblings with a cold red glowing glare. Wanda begs, "Please don't kill our father, please."

Allan speaks out, "WHAT KIND OF FATHER ENDANGERS HIS OWN CHILDREN TO FURTHER HIS OWN CAUSE. MY JUDGEMENT IS SOUND. HE WILLINGLY SURRENDERED HIS WILL FOR THE PROSPECT OF FURTHERING HIS CAUSE."

Wanda adds, "We know he's not perfect, but he's still our father. Please." as tears drip down her cheeks.

Allan slowly dims his body back to his common human form. His eyes fade back to normal as he holds Magneto firmly in his hands. Looking at Magneto with a cold stare he says, "You have this one chance for redemption oldman. So listen closely. All of this is your fault, make no mistake about that. You gave into a power that invaded your mind, preying off of your ambitions, and fears. You felt the struggle in your head but probably passed it off as weakness. I want you to look at your kids. They beg for your life. You decided to let your fears consume you, and it nearly killed them. I feel your conflicting thoughts, that's not weakness. Fight your ambitions, face your fears, and embrace your future." as Allan gestures to Pietro and Wanda.

The struggle in Magneto's mind subsides as the memoreis of his kids flood his thoughts. He begins to cry as Allan gently releases hiim to the ground. Pietro and Wanda limp over to him and hug him. Magneto embraces his two kids despite the pain of his broken arms as he cries. He feels a great weight lifted off his chest as his mind suddenly becomes clear once more. Looking up at Allan, Magneto smiles with tears iun his eyes. Allan steps back sighing out as Wolverine walks up to him. His uniform somewhat shedded on some parts, but all his wounds healed completely. He nods at Allan with smile while the other Brotherhood members slowly come out hiding. They each cradle a wound of some kind, but are all relieved that the battle is over. Rogue runs over to Allan as Mystique picks up her communicator and speaks into it, "Colonel Fury, call off your artillery strike, the Tri-Sentinel has been neutrilized."

Wolverine smirks at Allan and remarks, "That was some speech kid."

Rogue tries to embrace Allan, but he just looks at her with a content smile, then shuts his eyes as he collapses to his knees. She cries out, "Allan!"

But he slumps forward onto his face flopping into the muddy ground. Rogue leans over on him and feels his forehead. Wolverine crouches down to him as well as Rogue looks at him with a panic like concern expression stating, "Logan, he's so cold!"

Remaining calm, Wolverine picks up Allan and hoist him over his shoulders and orders out, "Alright, let's get the injured back to the institute fast."

Wanda asks, "What about our father?"

Wolverine says, "He comes with us too."

"SHIELD won't like that one bit." Mystique remarks.

Wolverine grins and adds, "Trust me, I'm used to that."


	36. Chapter 36

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 36: Destiny

SHIELD helicopters sit on the open grounds of the Xavier Institute. Morning breakfast for the students is distracted by the presence of heavily armed special operatives. Young Jamie takes the opportunity to get close to the military hardware parked out front. He smiles in awe at the high tech war machines he had only read about or saw on television. And with using his ability to create multiples of himself, he can cover more ground making sure he gets a chance to look at all the flashy vehicles. Although the nature of their presence is supposedly top secret, the special operatives of SHIELD smile and humor Jamie as he wanders around their vehicles innocently. Several heavily armed gunship helicopters and transports sit in silence while majority of the action takes place in Charles's office.

Sitting behind his desk shifting his eyes from one side to the other, Charles listens to bickers and demands, mostly between Logan and Colonel Fury. Standing in his office on one side of the room Mystique, Emma and Sean also listen. "This is unacceptable Logan, and you know it." Col. Fury remarks.

"Maybe," Logan replies, "but that's where we stand on the matter, Nick."

Col. Fury adds, "Eric Lehnsherr is a wanted terrorist."

Sean steps forward saying, "Technically, it's Magneto who's the wanted terrorist, not Eric Lehnsherr."

Giving him a sarcastic glare, Col. Fury says, "It's against SHIELD policy to let a known terrorist just walk."

Walking around the room with stern expression, Col. Fury looks at Mystique and her two cohorts a continues, "Not only are we talking about terrorists here, Professor, but you are also harboring Federal fugitives as well."

Emma speaks up, "Begging your pardon, Colonel. But those charges against me were dropped."

Charles adds, "And any charges made on Mystique are completely circumstantial pending investigation on the military's involvement of illegal incarceration of mutant citizens."

Col. Fury nods replying, "Point taken Professor. That just leaves Cassidy here." as he looks at Sean.

"I am a disavowed Interpol agent," Sean remarks, "and I am guilty for what I did. If you want to arrest me, go ahead, I got nothing left."

Sighing out, Col. Fury says, "You're not on our hit list, Sean. And SHIELD has been known to look the other way, especially since you helped us out. But I can't leave Magneto here."

Logan speaks up, "Officially, Nick, this mission wasn't by the book. It was mainly to cover up SHIELD's security breach."

Looking back at Logan, Col. Fury asks, "What're you trying to say, Logan?"

"The way I see it, Nick," Logan continues, "this wasn't an official SHIELD mission. You guys didn't officially capture anybody. And you got the Tri-Sentinel prototype back."

Mystique remarks, "A prototype that shouldn't have even existed, mind you."

Col. Fury smirks and says, "So, what you are all saying is I should look the other way."

Logan adds, "Just this once, Nick."

Nodding his head, Col. Fury grins at all of them and mentions, "Naturally, the President's cabinet are ordering me to keep a lid on this whole thing. They're putting this down as a military anti-terrorist exercise. So I guess I could look the other way, this time."

Hearing Col. Fury's comment brings Logan to a slight grin. "For security measures, I will place him under house arrest." Col. Fury adds, "He'll be in your custody, Professor. But the second he steps off the straight and narrow, I'll be back to bring him in, personally."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beeping sound of medical monitoring equipment resonates in the background as Hank and a handful SHIELD medical technicians finally stabilize Irene and Allan's conditions. Their expressions aren't confident when they clear the room, especially Hank, who rubs his eyes out of exhaustion. Ororo walks in passing the other medical technicians and approaches Hank asking, "Is everything going to be alright Hank?"

Hanks expression is blank as he replies, "In truth Ororo, I don't believe it will be."

Ororo watches Hank's face sadden. She continues to ask, "But, they both look stable now. What else is wrong?"

"They are both slipping, slowly." Hank remarks, "I'm not sure if there is anything we can do for them."

Rogue's voice speaks up from behind Ororo, "What does that mean, Mr. McCoy?"

Ororo quickly turns around and sees Rogue staring at them with a horrified expression. Hank hesitates at first then quickly says, "Rogue, it's too early to…"

Rogue interrupts, "Ah heard you say they were slippin'."

Falling silent at first, then sighs out, Hank mentions, "Yes…I'm afraid they are."

"How, why?" Rogue asks as her voice begins to break up.

Hank turns to glance at the two beds where Allan and Irene are resting. He swallows then says, "Rogue, maybe you should…"

Rogue interrupts again, "Maybe Ah should what?" as tears runs from her eyes, "Just tell me what's happenin' to them."

Turning to her, Hank gently replies, "Very well, Rogue. A tumor has developed in an inoperable area of Irene's brain. All my scans show that it was part of her mutation. But the power that manipulated her, advanced this mutation. Even if it could be removed, it would more likely leave her a vegetable. Physically, her body was pushed well beyond the threshold. She barely has any motor functions left."

Rogue tries to maintain her composure upon hearing the details. But more tears drip down her cheeks as Hank continues, "We are at a loss with Allan. First of all his body structure is too dense. We can't even insert an IV line to hydrate him. He is barely breathing, his heart rate is extremely low, and I fear dropping. My scans show his brain activity is at a bare minimum. He's been unresponsive to all examinations, as though his body just completely shut down. And with that said, his temperature has been dropping. I am sorry, Rogue. I truly wish there was something I could do for them."

Taking a deep breath, Rogue asks, "Can Ah see them, please?"

Hank looks at Ororo with sad eyes, then sighs out as he turns to Rogue and replies, "Of course. Irene is conscious, just barely. Allan is…"

Rogue looks up at him with tear filled eyes and slightly smiles at him saying, "It's alright Mr. McCoy, thank you." as she slowly walks passed him.

Ororo and Hank quietly back out of the infirmary leaving Rogue. She slowly approaches the draped off area and quietly slides through. She looks at the two beds and keeps herself from crying out right. Rogue takes another deep breath as she steps forward to Allan's bed. He lays in silence with his eyes closed gently. Several sensor nodes attached to his forehead connect to a monitor keeping track of his brain activity. Digital beeps and hums overwhelm the air as the room sits silent. Then Irene's exhausted voice speaks to her, "Please don't cry."

Rogue looks over at Irene and sees her smiling at her. Irene looks comfortable snuggled in her pillow as she smiles at Rogue. Wiping her tears quickly, Rogue moves up to her bedside. Rogue gently leans over and hugs Irene as she starts to cry. Irene holds her and smiles saying, "My little girl, no more tears."

Pulling a chair close to her bed, Rogue sobs out, "Ah don't want you to die."

Irene gently smiles her again and replies, "Everyone has a part in the universe, Rogue. Despite the out come of things, I'm thankful to have played my part."

Rogue holds Irene's right hand with her gloved hands and continues to cry. She looks at Irene and mutters out, "Ah wish Ah could help you."

"Allan said the same thing when he purged the entity from me." Irene says, "But I already knew it was too late."

Wiping her tears again, Rogue asks, "Why was it too late?"

"You died Rogue," Irene adds, "Allan broke a cardinal rule of his duties to save you. He was willing to defy fate to save your life. He loves you that much." as she smiles.

Rogue expression becomes baffled as she says, "But you're both dyin'. Ah don't understand."

Irene turns her head to look at Allan in the neighboring bed with her blind eyes and says, "He's trying to save me. I can feel his power sustaining me." as she smiles at Rogue and adds, "you must tell him to stop, Rogue."

Shaking her head with tears running down her face, Rogue replies, "No, if he's keepin' you alive, then he's buyin' us enough time to find a way to save you."

Irene smiles and gently shakes her head saying, "Rogue, I told you, it's too late for me. Allan doesn't have the power to defy fate again. And he is will to die trying. I won't let him."

"Ah won't let you die, Irene," Rogue states, "if Allan's fightin' for ya, then so will Ah."

The SHIELD medical team make their way up to the main floors and report to Col. Fury. The lead medical officer says, "We did everything we could sir. If at all we are too late, it's only a matter of time."

Logan asks, "How much time are we talkin'?"

The medical officer sighs out, "Well, considering the rate their life signs are falling, I'd give them no more than day left. I'm sorry."

They salute Col. Fury and walk out to their vehicles waiting out front. The hallway leading to the elevator falls silent as they contemplate the news from the medical officer. Mystique expression saddens as she folds her arms looking down. Emma and Sean try to console her. Charles gently rubs his chin with a blank stare and says, "Rogue is down there right now. Let's… give her time alone with them, before we head down."

They all nod at Charles's statement and slowly disperse in different directions. Col. Fury remarks, "I wish all of you luck form here on. And … I'm sorry for your loss."

He nods at Logan then turns heading out the main door. One by one, the SHIELD gunship helicopters and transports lift off and head out to either another mission or classified located military base. The sounds of whipping helicopter blades echo throughout the estate grounds as each vehicle kicks up dust and swiftly speeds off into the sky. With the last SHIELD helicopter speeding off over the trees, the Xavier Institute becomes silent. The emotions within it's walls seem grim despite the sunny weather shining down. The mood though out the house is that of depression. Even though they were victorious in battle, with plenty of scars to show, the Brotherhood feels as though they failed. All the students try to console one another in their own way upon hearing the news of the fatal conditions of both Allan and Rogue's foster mother, Irene.

Allison sits in silence alone out in one of the many private gardens. She sits up on one of the stone benches with her chin resting on her right knee. Her expression is blank as she thinks of a simpler time when she first met Allan. Allison remembers how he quickly befriended her, how he wasn't bothered by her apparent mutant gift when others would turn their back on her. It was very difficult for her to find anyone to take her singing seriously. Most club managers would expect her to dish out more than just a good gig. When she refused, she always found herself looking for another job. The clubs she would usually find were back lots of a handful of people, and the pay was very low. It wasn't until she met Allan did all that change. At first she found him to be a bit annoying. He always seemed to be liked by everyone he met. Nothing ever seemed to bother him and if it did, he would simply blow it off in a few minutes. She remember when she first started falling for him, it was his way of viewing things that captured her heart. He brushed off all the anti-mutant insults as simple ignorance, and never let it get to him. Allan taught her to just to sing to her hearts content, and let people judge her for her talent. That whenever she is on stage, to perform as though its the last show on earth. And that she did, and has been ever since. Although Allan resisted all her advances towards him, they both eventually began dating. She remember how close they were becoming, it was like she was dating her best friend. They played gigs together and even collaborated on songs. Allan didn't talk much about his powers, it didn't seem important to him. Especially when he was with Allison, she had his undivided attention when ever they were together. When they were on stage together, it was like magic. Allan pulled the best out of her at every show, and she quickly became a local favorite. Allison's popularity grew and she was plugged into the high end local scene. Parties, dinners, and recording offers flooded her life and she never looked back. A fact she had always regretted. Despite her growing fame, Allan always showed support and told her how proud he was of her. But now she was going places Allan couldn't follow. Party after party finally caught up with her after one night of intoxicated weakness. An unintentional night of passion with a married man quickly ended any future may have had with Allan as her hung over one night stand walked past him leaving her apartment the next morning. Allison remembers the devastated expression on Allan's face as she stared at him from the doorway. The silence that followed, then the calm manner in which Allan walked away from her signified the end of what ever they had together. Although he never showed it, Allison knew she broke his heart. It became more apparent when he would play solo gigs, it was as though he would drown out his sorrows with his guitar rifts. And when she tried catching up with him back stage, he was already speeding off on his motorcycle. They eventually mended their friendship over a cup of hot cocoa, but Allison knew things would never be the same.

Sitting in the gardens alone, Allison straightens her posture a bit and pulls out a folded note from her back pocket. A warped piece of folded paper that looks as though it has been in her pocket for quite some time. She unfolds it and reads the written inked words to her self, _'Just want to let you know, I'm not mad at you anymore. I have to leave town for reasons I can't explain. Whatever you do, don't stop singing. A voice like yours needs to be heard. I just wish I could've told you how I felt about you, but I guess it's better this way. Stay cool, legs. Allan.'_

Allison remembers finding this letter taped on the outside of her door the morning Allan left New York, then the feeling of realization when she ran to his apartment to find it vacant. Her heart sinks as she now comes to terms with the fact that Allan's heart belongs to another, a person who captured his attention that she once had. Allison gently folds the letter and holds it tightly in her hands as she cries in silence. She quickly wipes her tears and whispers out, "I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth slowly approaches Allison and sits next to her placing her hand on her shoulder. "I don't need to be telepath to see you're taking this a lot harder the rest of us." she remarks.

Allison wipes her tears again and sniffs chuckling out, "Well… I'm just getting the crying part out of the way, you know." as she glances at Elizabeth with slight smile.

Putting her arms around Allison's shoulders, Elizabeth comforts her as they sit silently among the blossoms.

The recreational room usually teems with a some what air of excitement. But this day, it sounds more like an empty pool hall with the occasional tapping of pool balls rolling across the tables. Playing with blank expressions, Todd and Fred try to sink their shots into the table pockets. Most of the time, they just ricochet the balls off the banks and watch them shuffle around the table. It's quiet game and no one keeps score. Lance limps as he paces back and forth nearby. Kitty watches him with concern. She remembers Lance's leg being partially impaled with a metal shard and how painful it looked. Now he limps while gritting his teeth with an angered expression. Kitty remarks, "Lance, please, take it easy."

Stopping his pacing and leaning up against the pool table, Lance says to her, "I don't get it, Kitty. We won that fight. In all rough essence, we kicked serious butt."

Kitty replies, "Yes, you did, Lance. From what we were told, you guys were totally awesome."

Todd and Fred glance at each other with slight grins as Lance adds, "If that's true, then how come Allan is dying?"

The room falls silent for a moment as Lance continues, "I'll tell you all why. It's because we're losers! It was bad enough that we couldn't win a single fight on our own, but when our friend needed our help, we still couldn't come through! What's that suppose to tell us, Kitty?"

Fred gently places his pool stick on the table and speaks up, "Lance… buddy…"

Lance glares at his large friend as Kitty speaks up, "You guys did what you could, Lance. You're not losers."

Scott slowly walks in with Jean close behind him and says, "I doubt the outcome would have been any different even with the X-men there, Lance."

Turning his glare at Scott, Lance darts out, "What do you know, Summers? You X-men have never lost a fight!"

Scott glares back at him and says, "Hey, I was only trying to…"

Lance cuts him off, "Save it! You know as well as me that the Brotherhood's been nothing but a bunch of losers! And what's happening proves it!"

Placing his hand firmly on Lance's shoulder, Scott tells him, "What's happening down stairs is not your fault!"

Lance slaps Scott's hand off his shoulder sneering out, "Hands off hero man!"

Scott steps back in defense as Jean step up between them and quickly lifts them off the floor with her telekinesis stating, "I've about had enough of you two always bickering."

Lance and Scott are hoisted into the air and held against their will by Jean's invisible hold. Their surprised expressions as they are suspended in the air causes Todd, Fred and Kitty to giggle a bit as Logan struts in with his own sneer on his face. "I can here ya down the hall. Your yellin' can wake the dead, Lance." Logan remarks.

Jean folds her arms and holds them in the air while Logan walks up to them and continues, "Screamin' at each other ain't gonna help the situation any." As he turns to Lance and adds, "Your team came through when they had to, don't go beatin' yourself up for something that can't be helped. There's enough of that goin' around this house.You hearin' me kid?"

Lance sighs out and nods in agreement. Scott does the same as Jean lets them both down gently. Logan turns and struts out of the room leaving them speechless.

Quietly leaving his room, Pietro and Wanda look back at their father. Resting as comfortably as possible, Eric sleeps despite the notion of all of his limps broken. Several bandages cover cuts and lacerations he suffered from his battle against Allan. Taking another glance at their father, Pietro and Wanda gently close the door to his room. Pietro takes a deep breath, then sighs out in relief telling Wanda, "I've never been this worried for that man."

Wanda remarks, "Tell me about it, I never thought I'd be begging for his life."

"How do you feel about father now, Wanda?" Pietro asks.

"I not sure," Wanda replies, "I'm thankful he's alive, but after that I get mixed feelings."

Pietro nods and adds, "I hear ya on that. So much for our picture perfect family."

Wanda smiles and pats him on the shoulder as she turns walking and limping down the hallway. Pietro sits himself on a plush chair in the hall and rests his face into his hands. He rubs his forehead and cheeks as he begins to think about his future. The cost of mutant acceptance among humans is becoming too high when he thinks about the condition his father is in, but his thoughts are also of someone who befriended him despite being enemies first. Allan had showed the Brotherhood a new bright path of hope when everyone else was willing to turn their backs on them. Pietro feels torn between the acceptance of his father and the loyalties of a friend. These thoughts run through his head as he sits back in the chair across from his father's door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue holds Irene's right hand with her gloved hands as she sits in the infirmary. Irene smiles looking up at the ceiling with her blind eyes and says, "You want to ask me something. I always know when you have a question. There's a hesitation in your breathing."

Rogue smiles and takes a deep breath as she replies, "Well, Ah'm not sure how to put this. But, Ah need to know, if what Ah saw was real."

Her eyes widening, Irene smiles again and asks, "So you saw it too? You saw that world, a beautiful city of tall pristine shiny buildings with an ocean breeze blowing through?"

"You know what Ah'm talkin' about?" Rogue inquires.

"Yes I do," Irene says with a tone hope in her exhausted voice, "Did you like what you saw?"

Rogue shrugs her shoulders replying, "Ah… don't know. Ah mean, Ah guess Ah was kind of living that dream when I was in a coma. It felt so real, and Ah remember everythin'."

Irene remarks, "It… wasn't a dream, Rogue."

Rogue's eyes tear up as she asks, "It was real?"

"It's a… possibility, Rogue." Irene says, "I had the same vision a few months ago, long before that entity influenced my mind. When I realized the vision was about you, I was overjoyed. You were happy and loved. But life is not about absolutes. If you want that life, you must grab it with both hands and hold tight."

Irene's glazed over blind eyes stare blankly at the ceiling as she gently smiles saying, "Rogue, honey, you have to tell Allan to let me go. There's nothing more he can do."

Rogue replies, "Stop sayin' that, Irene. You're gonna pull through."

"I feel him slipping, Rogue." Irene tells her, "You'll lose both of us if you don't stop him. Please."

Rogue begins to cry again, "Ah, can't Irene."

Irene smiles and remarks with her exhausted voice, "My child, I foresaw this moment years ago. Allan maybe able to defy fate, but even he cannot avoid all of destiny's hurdles. You carry my hope within you, I want you to share it with Allan now. Let me go, and be with him. Allan will need you, more than ever, Rogue. Go to him, tell him how much you love him, that he needs to let me go."

Rogue hesitates as she stands. Tears run down her cheeks looking over at Allan. She slowly walks over to his bedside removing her gloves. Rogue gently takes his right hand and kneels down to him whispering, "Allan, please…"

She looks back at Irene with her sad eyes. Irene turns to her as though looking directly at Rogue and say in a soft voice, "I'm ready."

Rogue closes her eyes tightly then looks up at Allan and says, "Allan, Ah know you can hear me. You…you have to stop." as tears pour from her eyes, "You have to let Irene go, or… or you'll die too. Ah can't lose both of you. Please… Allan."

She begins to cry out as she holds Allan's hand tightly, "Don't leave me, Allan. Ah… I love you."

Irene smiles at Rogue and says softly, "I'm… so happy for you… my little girl."

Rogue glances back and sees Irene's eyes slowly close. Her smile softens as lets out her final breath. Irene's face settles gently into her pillow. Rogue let's go of Allan's hand and shuffles over to Irene's bedside, her eyes trembling as tears run down her cheeks. She whispers softly, "Oh my God…."

Rogue bends down and kisses Irene's forehead. It is the first time Rogue has been able to touch her skin. She hugs Irene tightly as she cries out loudly. Allan's eyes slowly crack open as he hears the sound of Rogue's crying voice. His heart aches feeling the pain of her loss as he slowly turns his head to look at them. Rogue holds Irene in her arms hugging her deeply. A single tear runs down Allan's face as he quietly whispers, "I'm sorry."


	37. Chapter 37

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 37: Pieces

Standing firm, wearing only a pair of jeans and a green drab t-shirt, Allan faces countless numbers of ominous figures, remaining silent as they each have words with him. They each stare at him like lifeless statues, radiating energy of all sorts. A multitude of unique features they each have, features Allan has grown accustom to seeing. It wasn't always so, especially at the beginning. Beings of such magnitude only existed in his imagination until his power came full circle. Allan curses the day of his full power manifestation. While other beings similar to him sometimes rejoice at the prospect of such a 'rebirth', Allan views his introduction to the cosmos as a big slap in the face. That fateful day was neither glamorous nor dramatic, it was simply spontaneous. The first step of his morning jog sent him hurdling through 120 miles of thick forests and mountainous terrain at an extremely high rate of speed. Allan remembers the sensation of his first unofficial flight destruction plowing through national parks and camp grounds. Even to this day he is amazed no one was killed or hurt by his hurdling indestructible body. He felt as though he was the center of a very large practical joke. Allan always thought it must have looked ridiculous to see his body being flying out of control like an idiot, smashing a gap through the forest, then coming to an abrupt stop as he smacks flat on his back upside down against a rocky cliff side of nearby mountain. He would have been alright with the land, accept for the fact the impact of his body slamming against the mountainside caused massive landslide that came smashing down on his already sore body, burying him up to his neck several tons of solid rock and dirty. It was this day that Allan came face to face with the 'First Beings of Existence'. Allan remembers his remark as he glanced at the many unique figures that surrounded him, _'So much for my relaxing get away.'_

So marked a new chapter in his life, and the second coming of the Vanguard.

One by one, The 'First Beings' speak to him, **_"Physical death was inevitable." "Fate demanded retribution." "It is not our place to judge you for your actions." "The vastness of your powers is near limitless." "But your humanity grants you certain limitations." "You stand at the thresh hold of physical existence and ascension." "You must not foolishly endanger own physical existence." "To do so blindly put all at risk." "Maintain vigilance of the dangers to come." "A single battle has been won." "But the war for this universe has just begun."_**

Allan stands silently as they each walk past him and slowly vanish into the visually warped surroundings. All but one, a being Allan has come to know well during his time as the Vanguard. A tall figure with a billowing cloak that seems to flow in almost every direction, he towers over Allan at almost eight feet tall. One side of his featureless complexion is covered by a solid and seamless face plate revealing only a single glowing eye. Though he doesn't seem to possess a mouth, his voice resonates all around Allan, **_"In all the eons that I have existed, you have been my greatest student, Allan. Your resourcefulness and creativity have served you well. Not just during your training, but in all practical aspects in your duties as the Vanguard. Now, more is being asked of you, and you must endure all the sacrifices to come. None of us can hope to understand what emotional traumas have been forced upon you, for we have all existed beyond the limits of the physical for far too long. But know this before you let despair overwhelm your human heart, you have exceeded all our expectations. And if I were to feel pride as a teacher, it would be this day."_**

The tall being places his large armored clad hand on Alan's shoulder as the air around flash brightly in glow of white angelic light. Allan opens his eyes and finds himself overlooking the coastal cliff side of the Xavier estate. He stands barely a foot from the edge facing the cove. The sounds of splashing waves and seagulls echo around him as he takes a deep breath. The altering perception of reality when ever he speaks to the 'First Beings' always temporarily spins his senses. Allan rubs his face with both hands and steps away from the edge.

It had been nearly three weeks since Irene's funeral. Allan turns to look down at the plot where they laid her to rest. A lone headstone with several groupings of flowers around it overlooking the sparkling coast mark Irene's final resting place. It is the first time Allan had been to her memorial. With his body and strength nearly burned out, he had been bed ridden for days after he regained consciousness, and missed the funeral service. But even then, he sought solitude from the others, barely speaking a word to anyone. Communication with the 'First Beings' had been the first time Allan used his powers since he awoke. Even now, he makes an effort to avoid the others, out of shame. Allan stares at Irene's grave and speaks, "Magneto called me an abomination. Maybe he was right, I don't know. The last thing I ever wanted in my life was to hurt anyone. Now it seems like it's the only thing I'm good at. I hurt the one person you and I care for. How does one even begin to ask forgiveness for something like this? Boy if my dad could see me now. He'd probably say, _'Hoy, Allan, next time duck._'" as he chuckles a bit.

Allan sighs out and continues, "I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. Not a good way to start off your life, being responsible for your own mother's death. Dad keeps telling me it wasn't my fault. She gave it her all to bring me into the universe, and here I am now. Dad always called her tough cookie. I guess she had to be if she had to carry my lazy butt around for nine months."

Clearing his throat and taking another deep breath, Allan adds, "Anyways, I, uh, I came here to get some air and pay my respects. I've never been really good at this stuff. Honestly, you'd think I'd be used to dealing with… death. Being who and what I am, it sort of comes with the job. It never gets easier, especially now. I'll make this solemn promise to you. I will take care of Rogue, with all my heart. She will never be alone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The halls of the Xavier Institute slowly begin to bustle with sounds of normalcy. Charles wanders the halls watching his young students move about the large house. They seem to be adapting well to the new schedules that were worked out so that classes could resume. And though not all agreed to the arrangement, Charles decided to allow Mystique's cohorts, Emma and Sean to remain at the institute until they can figure out their next move. Even his decision to allow Eric to stay until his wounds heal was met with verbal disagreements. Charles's decisions seem to have been accepted, and life goes on throughout the estate, despite the recent loss. Now his only concerns are the evolving powers of one of his prized students and the broken heart of another. Approaching Rogue door, Charles slows his wheel chair and contemplates knocking. He can still feel her strained emotional thoughts echoing through his mind. Ordinarily, he would not allow his mind to probe his students without their permission. But Rogue has isolated herself in her room, only to come out eat or use the bathroom. Kitty has tried to convince her to at least come out for some fresh air, but Rogue just engrosses herself in one of the many books in her room ignoring the plea. Charles decides to finally intervene as he knocks on her door. "Rogue, may I enter?" he asks out.

The door opens with Rogue slightly tilting out. She smiles and replies, "Sure Professor."

She opens the door and leaves it open as Charles slowly rolls in behind her. Rogue climbs back on her bed and sits Indian style pulling a book onto her lap. Looking at with concern, Charles asks, "Would you like to join the other X-men outside, Rogue? Logan is leading them in some calisthenics to help rebuild their strength. It is a beautiful day."

Rogue shrugs her shoulders and says, "Ah think Ah'll pass, Professor. Ah'm just not up for anything like that right now."

"If I may, Rogue," Charles remarks, "it is not healthy for you to coop yourself up in your room like this. Everyone is worried for you."

Nodding her head, Rogue replies, "Ah'm fine, Professor. Ah just hadn't much alone time for myself since Ah joined the X-men. The timin' just seemed appropriate, you know?"

Charles smiles at her and says, "You must have picked some residual personality thoughts from Allan when your minds were connected. Those were almost the same exact words he used when I suggested he do the same."

"Well, Ah guess that explains why he's not talkin' to me much." Rogue mentions.

"Rogue," Charles speaks up, "Allan feels extremely guilty for what happened. He blames himself and has been talking about leaving the Institute indefinitely."

Hearing those words, Rogue looks back at Charles with a concerned expression as he adds, "I just thought you should know."

Rogue clutches her book in her lap as Charles turns to leave. He then glances back at her just as he reaches the doorway and says, "One last thing, Rogue. Irene made a sacrifice for you, do not let that be in vain. She would not have wanted you to let the world pass you by. In Allan's case however, you are allowing a whole universe to slip through your fingers."

Charles gives Rogue a look of hope, then turns heading out of her room. Rogue takes a deep breath while closing her eyes. She slides off her bed side and walks up to the window to watch Logan instruct the other X-men in muscle strengthening exercises out on the grassy area. They each struggle against their muscle fatigue as they follow Logan's stretching routine. Occasionally they would each fall due to a buckling limp or an off balanced stance. The sight of them stumbling over and giggling at each other brings a slight smile to Rogue's face. Evan stands off to the side and assists any them when they need help to get back up. She thinks to herself, how nice it is to see the whole team back together again. Hank walks by to check on their progress then moves on busying himself with something on his clipboard. Out by the drive way, she also sees Remy and Piotr walking around the grounds. Remy notices her in the window and playfully waves at her. She smiles and rolls her eyes as she looks in another direction. Life is slowly starting to get back to normal it seems, and finds her eyes looking out and around for one particular person, who has managed to avoid direct conversation with everyone aside from the Professor. Rogue quickly turns from the window and begins to change out of her pajamas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan holds a CD out in front of him with a determined stare. With a subtle spark of red energy, the CD begins to glow and spin suspended in the air. Allan steps away and holds out his hands gesturing to the trees around him. Trees also begin to slightly glow with the same red energy. A humming sound resonates from the glowing foliage as the sound of ambient music echoes around him. Near angelic mixtures of digital ambient beats reverberate from the energized trees as music seems to surround the immediate area. Allan steps into center of the comfortable clearing he had found in the neighboring forest by the Xavier Institute and seats himself down on a soft grassy patch. Next to him are several types of sketching pencils, pens and other utensils. He pulls a large drawing pad into his lap and begins to engross himself in a new imagery project. Allan's hand dances over the large drawing pad as he pushes and pulls the sketch pencil across the paper forming curved lines and strokes. It is a form of meditation for him and a test of control. With his power over all energy, he regulates the ambient music that resonates around him like his own personal orchestra. As he draws, he must be ever vigilant of his strength. With his body super charged with all forms of cosmic energy, Allan could easily crush the fragile sketch pencil to near atoms. A real challenge he thinks to himself. Especially for an artist determined to get vision across on paper. Without thinking, Allan left drawing hand begins sketching at a blurring speed. In a manner of minutes, what started out as a large image of sketchy lines and curves, turns into a fully detailed profile of a person. Allan holds up the tip of his sketch pencil and sharpens the tip using his power over energy to get a precise perfect point. He begins to touch the image and begins to smile at his work as he leans back on the grassy patch he sits on. Sighing out, Allan seems satisfied with his piece, but he feels it came too easily for him. He remembers his days as a young art school grad. The education system is somewhat different if not a bit advanced compared to this world. For him, graduating college at age eighteen is pretty common. And if one can afford it, a Masters degree can be reached within less than a year. A lot of hard work went in to his degrees, and he remembers the pain he use to feel in his left hand after hours of inspired sketching. The feeling of indented pain on his fingers from the pencils and pens he constantly used. He remembers the resistance and friction the utensils had when drawn onto the substrate. Even as his hand would hurt, he would soldier on and complete each drawing. Then he would celebrate and marvel at his newest creation, a testimony that he could conquer his human limitation and produce pure art. But now, Allan no longer has that limitation, no longer has that challenge, and he misses every tiring sensation from them.

The ambient music saturates Allan's immediate surroundings with echoing digital beats as he relaxes and gazes at his newest drawing with a somewhat blank expression. His attention is caught as he looks up to see Allison trudging through the brush towards him. He stands up brushing off the grass that has clung to him and greets her, "What's up Allie?"

Allison walks into the forest clearing and glances around at the glowing trees remarking, "Neat trick, using the trees as speakers. You'd save yourself a bundle of cash if you played gigs in the woods."

Allan replies, "Well, trees are a natural sound barrier. My dad lives in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. I use to do this a lot when I would visit him."

Walking up to the grassy patch, Allison smiles at Allan and says, "It's really good to see you up and about. I've never seen you sick or hurt before. And to see you, on your... your death bed, it kind freaked me out."

"I wasn't trying to freak anybody out," Allan replies, "I was trying to save a life, and I failed. Sucks to be me."

Allison grins at him at first, then her expression slowly softens a she stares at him in silence. Allan grins back at her and is just about to say something sarcastic to her when he notices her eyes beginning to glisten. Her facial expression almost becomes pouty as she takes a deep breath. Allan speaks up, "Um... Allison, I think..."

Just then, Allison darts out, "Aw the hell with it!" as she quickly steps up and embraces him lovingly, locking her lips onto his. She wraps her arms around Allan's head as she kisses him passionately. Allan reciprocates at first, mostly out of surprise. The familiar sensation of her lips pressed against his nearly overwhelms his senses as she also darts her tongue into his mouth. Her tight embrace, the warmth of her body, and the scent of her tanned skin floods his mind with intimate memories. Allan catches himself about to share her embrace and instead, places his hands on waist. With a slight push, Allan carefully forces her away. Allison's lips slowly part from Allan's and he whispers out, "Allison, no."

She takes a deep breathe as she says, "I know, I'm sorry. I... I just had to get that out of my system."

Allan falls silent and looks at her. Allison looks back at him saying, "I've been wanting to do that the moment I saw you again."

Looking down, Allan says, "Look Allison, I'm..."

"I know Allan," Allison says cutting him off, "You and Rogue, I know. I can't help the way I feel, Allan. I thought I could get over you and move on. But that is so easier said than done. And just imagining you with someone else, it makes me crazy."

Allan smile at her reaches up with his left hand caressing her soft cheek. Allison turns her face into the palm of his hand as she lightly grabs hold and kisses it. Allan chuckles out, "Do you know what I did, after I saw that guy walk out of your apartment that morning?"

Allison slightly looks away out of embarrassment as Allan continues with a smile, "I went and made three hundred bucks out at the junkyard helping the wreckers crush cars with my bare hands. Not an unhealthy way to vent anger, but then again, people like us can't afford to go crazy."

Allan adds as Allison looks up at him with a saddened expression, "Look, it wasn't easy getting over you, and it sure as hell didn't happen over night either. I still care for you, more than you'll ever know. But I had to face the fact we were gradually drifting apart. You were going places I couldn't nor wanted to follow, and I didn't want to hold you back. It's really easy to be greedy when it comes to you. But the world needs to hear your voice, not just me."

Allison grins at him saying, "You know, its' talk like that, that got me hooked in the first place."

Allan shares her grin and remarks, "It's just who I am."

Glancing down at his drawing pad, Allison sighs out as she reaches down and picks it up. She looks at the detail of image he had drawn and says, "So, you and Rogue, huh? Definitely not just a summer fling I see." as she turns the pad around showing Allan is own work.

The image is a large portrait of Rogue looking off to the side standing by the bay. The detail of the background is intricate, but pales in comparison to the details worked into Rogue's image. Every contour and emotion was capture from memory when she and Allan shared a quiet moment on the pier. Allan even captured the slight breeze that gently blew through her hair and dress adding a bit of drama to the whole sketch. Allan smiles and chuckles saying, "She is fun to draw. Lots of accessories."

"Well, " Allison says as she smiles placing the drawing pad down, "she is a lucky girl. Are you gonna tell her how you feel or what?"

"I don't know if I should," Allan replies, "I haven't exactly been good for her health lately."

"Guys are like candy, Allan," Allison remarks, "You all taste sweet and come in different shapes. But too much can rot your teeth. The same can be said for girls I suppose. My point is, Rogue knows the dangers. Let her decide before you leave a note on her door too."

Nodding at her, Allan sighs out as Allison continues, "You know, I never pegged you to fall for the southern gal thing."

Allan smiles and shrugs his shoulders. Allison grins as she backs up saying, "May be I should switch to country music."

"Not your style Allie." Allan replies with a laugh.

Allison smiles and turns strutting away as she adds, "Can't blame a girl for trying. See ya around stud. Oh, and watch your rear, I doubt Rogue and I are the only chicks around here you've impressed."

Allan watches Allison trudge back into the woods heading back towards the estate. Thinking about her last statement, Allan smirks and sarcastically mutters to himself, "Great."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stepping out into the sunny weather, Rogue trots down the front steps turning her head left to right looking around. She brushes her white stripe bangs from her face as she glances around while making her way around to the side where she saw Logan working with other X-Men. Rogue walks around the corner and sees her friends sitting on the flat grassy lawn stretching their legs. They all look up with smile greeting her verbally each in their own manner. Logan speaks up, "Concentrate on your stretchin' people. I don't want any pulled muscles around here."

He walks to Rogue and remarks, "Decided to rejoin the land of the livin', kid?"

Rogue smiles as Logan adds, "If yer lookin' for Allan, he's mopin' around. He ain't been much for talkin' though."

"Ah know." Rogue replies softly as she rubs her sore right shoulder.

Logan notices her pain and ushers her away from the others. In a low tone, Logan says to her, "Look… um, I ain't no expert when it comes to dealin' with the coupling stuff. What ever you got goin' on with Allan, you need to work it out. It ain't doin' you no good mopin' around too."

Rogue glances at Logan with a concerned look saying in an innocent tone, "Ah... Ah don't know what to do, Logan."

Looking back at the other X-Men, making sure they are stretching Logan speaks out, "Take five team."

Both Logan and Rogue walk out towards the driveway while the others glance over at them. Bobby lies back on the grass rubbing his face asking, "What's their deal?"

Kitty replies, "Rogue is still coping, Bobby."

"She's dealing with a lot, guys." Scott adds, "Getting over her foster mother's death is going to take some time."

"And the fact that Allan might be leaving the Institute." Kitty speaks up, "It's probably not sitting well with her either."

Scott nods at Kitty comment as Kurt remains silent looking away with a hint of anger on his face. Then in a blink of an eye, he teleports out of their sight. Kitty sits up quickly asking, "Hey where's Kurt going?"

Appearing and disappearing on different areas of the estate, Kurt teleports while looking around intently. And with every teleporting jump, he goes further out. He gradually picks the pace of his search as takes quick teleporting jumps to cover more ground. But with every jump he becomes more out of breath to the point where it seems he had been sprinting nonstop. Kurt breathes heavily as rematerializes in the woods just outside of the Xavier Institute. That last teleport took a lot out of him as he leans up against a tree panting to catch his breath. Suddenly, a voice behind him catches him off guard, "I recall Mr. McCoy telling you specifically not to use your powers, Kurt."

Kurt turns around quickly and sees Allan stand a few feet from him carrying his drawing pad and backpack. Allan adds, "And by the looks of it, you don't the energy to teleport back, do you?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt replies, "I vas trying to find you."

"Man, if Logan or Hank see you out here you're going to be in a world of hurt." Allan remarks, "Come on, let's get you home."

Allan walks along side an exhausted Kurt through the woods, helping him traverse through the brush. "Alright, Kurt," Allan speaks up, "you obviously were willing to risk being grounded just to find me. What's on your mind?"

Hesitating at first to respond, Kurt finally asks, "Vell, are you really going to leave the school?"

Allan looks down while hiking through the trees and replies, "I'm thinking about it."

"Vhy are you thinking about it?" Kurt continues, "Nobody is blaming you for anything."

Smiling at Kurt while they trudge on, Allan says, "I'm not exactly a safe guy to be around, Kurt."

"Vhat about, Rogue?" Kurt inquires, "You just going to leave her?"

Allan glances over at Kurt, who returns his stare with a saddened expression. Sighing out, Allan thinks about Kurt's question as they continue hiking back through the woods.

After a few minutes of effortless hiking, Kurt and Allan reach the Xavier estate through a backwoods trail. They both casually walk through the property towards the house and reach the grassy clearing a few yards away from the rest of the X-Men. Allan smiles at Kurt and says, "I won't tell anyone you teleported off the property, cool?"

Kurt grins and nods saying, "Thanks. But, you haven't answered my question, Allan. You're not going to leave Rogue are you?"

Allan sighs out again, trying to give his answer more thought. He then looks up towards the driveway where he sees Rogue talking with Logan in private. Allan glances back at Kurt and says, "Let's just say, I really don't want to."

Nodding his head, Kurt turns and walks back to his friends with a slight look of depression. Allan then looks over at Rogue and sees her looking back at him. She stares at him with concerned eyes as Allan looks away taking a deep breath, then turns walking towards the house. Rogue looks down with a slight expression of sadness. Logan watches and remarks, "He's been doin' that a lot. Don't let it bother you."

---------------------------

The day winds down with uneventfully and the residence of the Xavier mansion prepare for dinner. Bustling about the buffet like set up, each student fill their plates with what they fancy. An ensemble of all kinds of foods ranging from chicken to roast beef fill the dinning room with a rich aroma and each student satisfy their appetites to their hearts content. The Professor congregates with the adult figures which include Ororo, Logan and Hank, as well as Mystique, Emma and Sean. Peitro and Wanda take a tray of food to their father, while the students sit with their respective groups. All are present to eat except for Allan, who only made a brief appearance to ask the Professor whispering question. After leaving the dinning room without saying a word, some of the younger students begin trading rumors among themselves about Allan's behavior. Questions and speculations whisper across tables hoping that their voices are not in ear shot of Rogue. Even as dinner time starts to wind down as well, Rogue notices the quick glances they try not to give her and their whisper voice they hope she couldn't hear. She looks back at her table mates, Kitty, Kurt and Evan and says, "Ah'm skippin' desert guys. Ah'm gonna go read a book or somethin'."

She gets up and struts out of the dining room ignoring the nervous secretive stares she feels coming from the younger crowd. As she turns the corner she hears Kitty yell out to the younger students, "You guys, like, grow up!"

Rogue make b-line straight to her room and grabs the novel Wanda let her borrow, 'The Eaters of the Dead', and steps out into the hall looking for a quiet place for to read. She knows the halls and rec rooms will be packed and she'll find no peace from the whispers and stares. So she walks to the main elevator and decides she would find solitude somewhere in the lower chambers beneath the mansion. She takes the elevator to the command center above the Danger Room. An area usually quiet when no one is there. Accept this time when the elevator door slides open, she is greeted with the sound of rhythmic guitar rifts. She slowly steps into the dark command room and look around. The room seems shut down with the exception of a few panels still functioning. The lights from the panels barely light the room enough just for her to see where she is going. The guitar playing echoes from below in the Danger Room chamber. Rogue looks down into the chamber being careful not to be seen and sees Allan playing heavy notes on his stylized guitar. A single wireless amp connect to the Danger Room systems turning the entire room into one large speaker. Allan dons a blind fold as she plays a solo rift letting his fingers roll over his instrument fluently. Rogue watches Allan walk about the chamber below echoing guitar tunes alone and blind folded. Her heart almost skips a beat listening to his progressive sound blare angelically. Rogue clutches her book closely to her chest, following Allan with her eyes across the Danger Room floor. Allison's voice speaks up behind her, "Amazing, isn't he?"

Rogue quickly turns around and sees Allison sitting on the far console hugging her knees. With a smile, Allison says, "Sorry to startle you."

"What're you doin' here Allison?" Rogue asks softly.

Allison leans back tilting her head upward closing her eyes and replies, "Listening to music. I love listening to him play his guitar."

Rogue turns to look out into the chamber hearing Allan hit a high note. Allison mentions, "Don't worry, he doesn't know we're up here. He does this to clear his thoughts. The Danger Room gets great acoustics, I can't blame him for jammin' down there. He sounds so awesome."

Rogue looks back at Allison and asks, "Is that only reason why you're down here?"

Allison smiles at her and says, "Relax Rogue. Allan and I settled things between us already. I'll be honest, it won't be easy getting over him, but eventually, I'll grow up. I'm actually here to listen to his guitar. His solos are so killer."

Rogue grins at Allison, watching her close her eyes to Allan's rhythmic sounds below. Then she turns her gaze out into the chamber again to watch Allan. Lightly hopping off the console, Allison approaches Rogue and says, "I've seen him in this mood before, and as good as he sounds right now, it's not a good sign. It was like this when he left me."

Turning her eyes back into the chamber below, Rogue sees Allan put more effort into his guitar. Despite the blind over his eyes, she can see his emotions matching the long notes of his solo. Allison adds, "He's gonna leave, Rogue. If you don't do something."

Rogue sighs out, "Allison, Ah…Ah don't… what can Ah do?"

With a bit of frustration on her face, Allison glares at Rogue and replies, "A bit of advice, Rogue, be a little more proactive in your relationship. Because there is no telling when someone like that down there will ever come around again. Yes, I still have a thing for him. And as much as I would love to get him back, I'd rather see him happy, then miserable with me. You want him to stay? Then tell him."

Rogue's eyes widen at Allison's words as the strawberry blonde turns and storms out of the command center. Taking a deep breath, Rogue looks out into chamber again and watches Allan slump to the floor with his back against the grid paneled wall. He removes the blind fold and closes his eyes running his hand through his jet black hair. The command center and Danger Room chamber falls silent as Rogue watches Allan sit in solitude.

Night falls over the estate and a air of calm blankets the sky. One by one, the residence of the Xavier Institute turn in for the night and the house goes silent in the late night. Staring out her window up at the star filled sky, Rogue remains awake. She lies on her side in a near trance as she focuses her eyes on the sparkles in the sky outside her tall window. She hears her roommate Kitty breathe out as she sleeps like a baby across the room. Feeling restless, Rogue sits up and rubs her face. Too many thoughts flood her mind. What if's and what to do's are the main thoughts she can't shake. The moon in the sky is full and shines through her window painting her in a white bluish tone. She feels her heart reaching out as she closes her eyes and tries to remember the last time she saw and felt light like that. Her thoughts race to a memory of her standing looking into the eyes of someone who gazes at her in the same manner. The memory of energy flowing though and around her body as he reached to her. The feeling is overwhelming as Rogue opens her eyes and breathes out heavily sitting up on her bed. She then remembers Allison's comments, and her heart races.

Sitting on the railing of his balcony, Allan stares up at the bright moon, contemplating his decisions of late and for his future. Sleeping to him is a human habit he has gladly accepts. Only this night, he lets his cosmically charged body remain awake as he finalizes he thoughts for the night. The air is starting get cooler as he closes his eyes and breathes in. He looks into his room over at the night stand where his helmet sits repaired after his recent battles with 'N' and Magneto. He glares at the seamless feature of the face plate of his helmet and mutters out in a mean tone, "What're you lookin' at, jerk."

Allan sighs out rubbing his face with both hands. Just then he hears knocking on his bedroom door. He slide off the balcony railing and looks at his watch. He lightly mutters to himself, "Geez, it's 1:33 in the morning."

He walks over to his door with a frustrated look and cracks it open. His eyes widen as looks and opens the door all the way. Standing before him outside his room, Rogue looks at him blankly. Allan whispers out, "Hi."

She answers, "Hi."

Allan notices she is wearing a black lace teddy that follows the contours of her body barely covering her upper thighs. Allan's heart starts beating fast as he swallows and asks, "What's up?"

Rogue lightly bites her lower lip and steps to him quickly. She embraces him passionately and kisses him deeply. Allan wraps his arms around her waist letting his hands glide over her smooth back. Rogue looks him in the eyes as she breathlessly tells him, "Ah don't want you to leave."

She presses her lips against his again as they kiss like there is no tomorrow running her hands down his chest. Rogue pulls off Allan's shirt then reaches back and quietly closes his door.


	38. Chapter 38

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 38: New Day

Rogue stares at her bowl of cereal with a smile of pure content. She pokes at the crispy chunks as she ponders the thoughts of her long night. She wanted it to last forever, and considering who she was with, it could have. She remembers how time seemed to have stopped the moment she committed to that single desire. Then the feeling of freedom as she finally drops her inhibitions, passionately giving her intimate embrace with no fear of the repercussions of her mutant power. Rogue smiles as she tilts her head, gazing into the bowl of cereal. She sifts her spoon and lightly giggles as thoughts of her night flood her mind again. She can still feel the sensation of warm hands caressing her body gently, the feeling of soft lips pressed against various sensitive parts of her body, and the pale moon light that painted the surreal moments of passion. Rogue smiles wide and giddy like as she giggles a bit louder staring down into her bowl of cereal. Suddenly Allan's voice gently speaks out to her, "Hey, you alright?"

She quickly glances up and sees Allan across the kitchen table looking at her with a curious grin. Rogue replies with a smile, "Ah'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Allan remarks, "you're just all giggly and your breakfast is getting soggy."

Rogue looks down at her bowl and realizes he is right. She scoops up a spoon full from the bowl and slowly inserts the scoop in her mouth while keeping her eyes on Allan. Rogue pulls the spoon out of her mouth slowly and begins to chew with a smile. Allan chuckles as he proceeds to unpeel an orange. The morning sun shines through the kitchen window as they both silently eat their breakfasts. Rogue swallows her bite and asks, "So, what do ya have planned today?"

Allan raises his eyebrows and replies, "I guess I need to get back into the swing of things. I'll probably workout first, then maybe head into town and look for a job."

Smiling at him, Rogue says, "So Ah suppose this means you're stayin'?"

Returning her smile, Allan leans in a little closer on the table and playfully remarks, "Well, it wasn't an easy decision, but someone last night went out of her way to convince me to stay."

Rogue grins as she leans closer as well and plays along, "And uh, how'd this 'someone' manage to do that?"

Their faces get closer as they lean in on the table. They both smile looking into each others eyes. Allan playfully asks her, "You want the long version or short version of what happened?"

Their lips lightly touch as Rogue replies, "Both."

Allan and Rogue press their lips against each and practically inhale one another as they kiss leaning over their breakfast.

Walking through the common area Amara, Tabitha, Kitty and Wanda walk their way towards the kitchen. They are all still dressed in pajamas and night gowns as they walk past some of the boys who are just waking up themselves and waiting by the bathroom door. And much to the girl's disgust, the boys aren't subtle about the need to use the bathroom. Sam knocks on the door loudly stating, "Hey come on, Kurt! We gotta an emergency out here!"

Kurt replies from behind the closed door, "Dude, there's another toilet down the hall!"

Todd replies with his hands on his crotch, "Yo man, that's like, way down there! We ain't gonna make it!"

Ray remarks as leans against the wall, "Man, it must be nice to teleport directly on the toilet like he does."

The girls walk by with grossed out expressions and continue down the hall. "Guys can be so gross sometimes." Amara remarks.

Tabitha smiles at her as walk and chuckles out, "They're not all that bad Amara. They just think with the wrong head most of the time."

Wanda rolls her eyes and tells Tabitha, "Now that's gross Tabby."

Kitty looks around as she follows the other girls and asks out, "Have any of you seen Rogue this morning? She wasn't in her bed when I woke up."

"That girl has been confining herself in her room, Kitty," Wanda mentions, "it's actually nice to hear she is out and about."

"But, where would she, like, go this early in the morning." Kitty wonders.

Tabitha smirks saying, "Who knows. With her mood swings, she could be anywhere."

Just then Elizabeth trots down the hall catching up with them and asks, "Who could be anywhere?"

Amara greets her saying, "Good morning Elizabeth. We were talking about Rogue."

"Really?" Elizabeth asks in baffled tone, "Honestly, all of you should lay off the girl. She's going through enough."

"We're just wondering where she is this morning, Betsy." Tabitha remarks.

"Maybe Elizabeth has the right idea, guys," Amara says, "Maybe we should leave her alone until she's ready hang out again. Besides, she may have just gone out early for a morning walk…" as she walks through swinging door into the kitchen with the other girls following just behind.

Amara suddenly stops dead in her track staring in front of her with wide eyes and continues her comment, "… then end up making out with Allan on the kitchen table." then quickly covers her mouth with both hands as she gasps.

Amara's sudden stop causes Elizabeth to bump into her from behind causing a chain reaction as Tabitha and Wanda also bump up behind them. All four girls just stare at the site in front of them in silence. Kitty speaks from behind all of them saying, "Geez, you guys can be such klutzes!" as she phases through all four girls to the front.

Kitty's eyes look ahead as she steps through her stunned friends and halts with a blank stare. Then her eyes widen as she realizes Allan and Rogue looking up right back at her. The sight of seeing her two friends locked in an intimate position lying on top of the kitchen table leaves Kitty speechless. A quick glance of the situation ascertains the entire moment in seconds. Rogue's legs wrapped around a topless Allan's waist as he lays on top of her with his face caressing her neck. Her arms holding him to her chest tightly as Allan's hands seem to be working their way up her black lace teddy slightly lifting it up her lower torso revealing a matching black lace thong underneath. It is as though Allan and Rogue are posing for the now wide awake girls who have just taken them by surprise. The expressions on all their faces are of shock and awe as they watch Allan slowly peels himself off of Rogue. He stands up right with an embarrassing grin on his face while Rogue props herself up on the table straightening her black lace top. She slides off the table keeping her lips shut tightly, her eyes shift over at Allan hoping he could come up with an explanation. Allan just shrugs his shoulders at her with a tight lipped smile.

Kitty clears her throat with grin as she speaks up asking, "Um… so, like, what's for breakfast?"

Allan quickly slips his t-shirt back on and stutters out, "I… uh, I'll make something."

He shuffles over to the refrigerator and begins to sift through whatever he can find. Rogue quickly adds as she glances at her friends, "Ah'll help."

Kitty and the other girls seat themselves at the table while watching Rogue joins Allan by the fridge. They all glance at each other with tight lipped smiles as they hear light giggling and whispering from the couple. Wanda finds the remote for the kitchen television and turns it on, increasing the volume. The kitchen comes alive with the sounds of shuffling utensils as Allan and Rogue start to cook up breakfast. It is very apparent that Allan and Rogue are embarrassed and the girls begin to whisper amongst themselves. "OH, MY, GOD. Did you all see that?" Tabitha whispers to them with wide eyes.

Elizabeth rubs her temples and quietly replies, "Bloody hell, I saw what they were thinking. Trust me, I didn't need to see it."

Wanda glances over at Rogue and Allan. She watches them carefully keep their backs to them out of embarrassment. The sound of their light laughter and mumbling is overshadowed by the gibbering TV and sizzling morning cooking. Wanda then turns to her friends and says, "I think we embarrassed them, guys."

Kitty whispers back, "Embarrassed them? Well, this explains why Rogue wasn't in her bed this morning."

Tabitha grins and whispers, "That is so hot. Rogue cooler than I thought! Do you think they got it on?"

Amara innocently asks, "Got what on?" then her eyes widen as she suddenly gasps out, "Uh…EEww!"

The other girls lightly shush her as they glance over at the couple. Elizabeth quickly stands up and says in a low tone to the girls, "Ahem, it's really none of our business, girls. And, the way it looks, it was consenting and bound to happen. Now if you will all excuse me, the dirty thoughts in this room are becoming a bit overwhelming."

She walks over to the fridge and pulls out the pitch of orange juice and pours herself a glass. Elizabeth takes a quick sip, then nearly spits it back out as she looks at Allan and Rogue saying, "You two, really! Can't you two stop thinking just for a few minutes! Honestly, I just lost my appetite."

Allan and Rogue both watch as Elizabeth storms out of the kitchen rubbing her temple while shaking her head. Giving her a troubled yet smiling expression, Allan remarks, "Sorry about that Liz."

Rogue quickly adds, "Um… yeah, sorry."

The two share a quiet giggle as they turn their backs to the girls again, busying themselves with cooking breakfast on the stove. The remaining girls look at each other with wide eyed expressions as they continue to whisper. Wanda mentions, "You know, this isn't cool of us. I mean, so what, they slept together. Something like that was bound to happen."

Kitty remarks, "You're right Wanda. Let's all just act normal."

Tabitha snickers, then speaks out to Rogue and Allan, "Yo, you two cookin' over there or what?"

Rogue replies, "Just give us a minute. We're almost done."

"Only a minute?" Tabitha sarcastically chuckles out.

Amara lightly elbows Tabitha's left arm and whispers to her, "Stop it!

Tabitha just giggles as she sits back. Allan walks over to them and places a large platter full of scrambled eggs and sausages remarking, "Here you go, ladies."

They give Allan cute smiles as he places the breakfast before them. Rogue follows up with another platter full of toasted bagels saying, "We made a lot, so save some for the others."

Allan leans back against the kitchen counter and bites into a buttered bagel. Rogue picks up her bowl of soggy cereal and dumps into the sink, then leans back on the opposite counter from Allan. The girls quietly start eating their share of the newly prepared breakfast. Kitty glances over at Rogue and notices her playfully grinning at Allan. She looks at Rogue's fetching little outfit and realizes she is showing more skin than she usually does. Kitty clears her throat a bit and asks, "So, Rogue, you're up early today."

Rogue looks back at her softening her playful grin and replies, "Yup."

Allan chuckles out as he smiles at Rogue. She looks back him and lightly giggles. Kitty looks back at Allan and asks, ""What's so funny, Allan?"

Sighing out, Allan says, "I'll, uh, I'll let you girls discuss that. I have to catch up with Logan in the Danger Room."

He walks over to Rogue and leans as they lightly kiss. Rogue says in a light tone, "Ah'll seeya later."

Allan smiles at her then winks at the other girls as he turns to walk out. Much to the girl's surprise, Rogue quickly reaches down while Allan walks away and pinches his butt. Kitty remarks in a low tone, "Whoa, ok."

Watching Allan walk out the kitchen door, Rogue smiles then looks over to her friends. Kitty swallows the bite she takes from her bagel then asks, "So, what's going on, Rogue?"

"Nothin," Rogue replies in a soft tone, "Allan's decided to stay, that's all."

She grins at them then playfully walks out of the kitchen leaving them with smiling expressions of surprise on their faces.

Walking lightly up the hallway back to her room, Rogue casually passes a handful of the guys walking down for breakfast. They all immediately step aside trying to avoid her bare arms as she walks by saying, "Mornin' boys."

Scott darts out, "Rogue, you can't walk around like that! With your arms and legs exposed, you might cause an accident!"

Alex stares at her with a big smile and adds, "I'll say."

Scott sighs out, "Alex, I meant she might accidentally have skin to skin contact with someone and drain them."

"Well, there's that too." Sam remarks as his eyes glance at Rogue's black lace outfit.

She looks back with a smirking grin and says, "Then Ah guess ya'll better stay outta my way then."

Scott just shakes his head and turns walking down the hall followed Alex and Sam, who keeps glancing back at her as they walk away. Rogue starts to walk to her room but then realizes Remy standing up against the wall smiling at her. He looks her up and down and remarks, "Fetchin' lil' outfit ya got on, Roguey. What be de special occasion, chere?"

Rogue rolls her eyes at him and stares with a sarcastic expression as she replies, "Nothin' you should concern yourself with, gumbo."

"Don' know, de way you lookin' now, might want to." Remy says as her slowly approaches her.

Giving him a mean glare, Rogue darts out, "That's not funny, Remy. Talkin' like that's gonna put ya on a very thin line."

Remy just grins at her and starts walking to the kitchen. Rogue sighs out in frustration and storms to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles sits quietly in his study behind his desk while Jean sits across from him. Her expression is somewhat calm as Charles asks, "So, how are your dreams?"

Jean raises her eyebrows and replies, "Actually, pretty normal, I guess."

"Describe them for me, please." Charles remarks.

"I can't really remember the exact details of my dreams," Jean replies, "but I remember the sensation of flying, very fast. Then there one where I'm running as hard as I can, but I'm not gaining any ground. That's a frustrating one." as she lightly smiles.

Charles inquires, "Can you recall anything else?"

Jean looks up closing her eyes as she adds, "Yes, um, the dream where I'm flying. I was flying so fast the sky seemed blurred. It's an exhilarating feeling. But just when I think I'm getting the hang of it, I fall. And it's a long fall, like falling forever. It's not like those regular falling dreams, when you usually wake up before you hit bottom, I keep falling and I can't stop. At first I feel scared, then out of no where, Allan catches me. He's dressed in his uniform, accept it looks different. I can't explain how, but I know it's him. He doesn't say a word, he just carries safely to the ground, then places me into Scott's arms. That's when I wake up."

"And how do you feel when you wake up?" Charles asks.

Jean sighs out, "I feel fine. I mean, it's much less dramatic then when I was getting those headaches every morning."

Charles smiles and nods his head at her comment. Jean expression becomes a bit nervous as she asks, "Professor, do you think I'm really going to be like Allan?"

"I wish I could say, Jean." Charles replies, "The only person who may be able to answer that is Allan."

Jean rubs her upper arms and says, "I'll be honest, Professor. The thought kind of makes me nervous. Being that powerful, it's like, anything is possible."

Charles smiles and chuckles as he tells her, "Indeed. But remain patient, when Allan feels you are ready, you will get all your answers. However, your mind seems to be adapting to this gradual change comfortably. And your paintings are reflecting that change as well."

Jean smiles and says, "It helps to have an outlet. I'm starting to dabble a little in sculpting too. I think some of the students may also have an interest in fine arts as well, Professor."

"This would present a great opportunity to bring Allan back into the fold." Charles remarks, "He has been a bit lost since he quit his job at the Community Hall."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming his hand down on the main kill switch, Logan shuts down the Danger Room. He looks out the glass down into the chamber and calls out, "Allan! You alright down there kid!"

Below smoke fills the large room. Clouds of white gray smoke begin to clear revealing several damaged drones and shards of metal debris all over the floor. As the smoke clears, Logan spots Allan sitting on the floor shaking his head in a frustrated manner. Wearing his shiny unique blood red and black uniform, Allan sighs out and stands back up slowly. He slides off his seamless red helmet and looks up at Logan in the command center and replies, "I'm good Logan. Let's reset and try it again."

Logan speaks out on the external amplifiers, "I think we should call it a day, Allan. We've been at it for an hour already, don't push yourself."

"I'm the Vanguard, Logan." Allan says in a plain tone, "I have to be on top of my game. A little push to get me back on the bike can't hurt."

Logan speaks out again, "Yeah, well, you almost burned out in that fight against that 'N' guy pushin' like that."

Allan sighs out again looking up at him from the chamber floor, "I lost my cool, and I made a mistake."

"You're about to make another one, kid." Logan adds, "When I say we call it a day, we call it a day. You hearin' me down there?"

The main chamber door opens as Rogue walks in. She approaches Allan saying, "No point arguin' with 'em, Allan. He usually knows best."

Allan turns to look at her bracing his helmet under his right arm. Rogue sports a low cut tight purple long sleeve top with a pair of black boot cut jeans. Her footsteps echo from her matching slippers as she casually walks in. Allan smiles at her and replies, "You're right. You're both right." he says as he looks up, "Sorry Logan."

Speaking back to him from the command center, Logan remarks, "No sweat, Allan. We'll pick this up tomorrow. Rogue, where're your gloves?"

Looking at her bare hands, then looking up with a smile, Rogue replies, "Oh, Ah don't need them right now."

"Yeah, well all the same, before you head anywhere, put them on." Logan states.

Rogue gives Logan a thumbs up in response to his request, then turns her attention to Allan. While Logan secures the command room systems, Allan looks at Rogue up and down, "You're looking hot, as usual." he remarks.

Playfully posing, Rogue smiles and asks, "Ya think so?"

Allan removes his padded gloves and wraps his right arm around her waist saying, "Oh yeah." as he smiles and gently kisses her.

After following him into the locker room, Rogue watches Allan clean up and dress himself. She leans up against one of the many lockers with her arms folded. Rogue smiles as she watches Allan bend over only in his black underwear and pulls up his jeans. Tilting her head, Rogue stares at Allan rear end checking out his toned physique. Allan glances back at her with a smirk and asks, "Enjoying the show?"

Rogue steps closer to him as Allan turns to face her. She whispers to him, "I really enjoyed it last night."

She gently places her hand on his chest and slowly slides them to his sides. Rogue pushes closer as they lock lips kissing passionately. Allan takes her in his arms as they intimately embrace in the locker room. With his hands now occupied hugging Rogue, Allan's jeans drop down to his ankles. Trying to adjust his posture while kissing Rogue, Allan's jeans cause him to stumble and he falls back to the floor pulling Rogue down with him. She lands on top with a smile as she giggles. Rogue playfully remarks, "Oh look, you fell."

Allan smiles at her as they embrace deeply again in a passionate kiss. Rogue lightly moans felling his hands slide down her back then over her butt gently. Allan slides his hands under her purple top caressing her sides. Rogue shudders in his arms and smiles. But as they are getting heated in the moment, voices echo from the other side of the locker room. "Dude, I've seen this room already. Where's the X-jet?" one voice says.

Another voice replies, "I think its one level lower."

Before Rogue and Allan can react, Alex, Ray and Sam turn the corner towards them and stop with blank expressions on their faces. The three boys hesitate at first and finally realize what they are staring at as Alex remarks, "Whoa… uh wrong turn and bad timing. Our bad."

Alex turns to Sam and Ray with a surprised grin on his face. Allan and Rogue sit up with embarrassed smiles. They watch as the three boys turn to leave the locker room. Sam turns and mentions, "Oh Allan, Mr. McCoy needs to talk to you about class schedules coming this fall. Um… but no rush though. Later." as he turns with an embarrassed expression on his face as well.

Straddling his lap facing him, Rogue rests her arms on Allan's shoulders and sighs out. They look at each other for a few seconds and start laughing. Rogue states, "Dang, we can't any privacy around here."

Allan smile and chuckles, "We just need to plan our make out sessions a little better."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma sit in front of her vanity mirror in her room touching up her white make up around eyes. She occasionally stops at the sound of rushing feet running by her door. Emma sighs out knowing it just one of the many young students. As she brushes her platinum blonde hair, Emma ponders her future. The Professor called this school a place for new beginnings. She had always wondered how things would have turned out if she had made different choices. Emma had always sought to be respected, make her mark on this world. Though she had managed to keep her nose clean, the life she led before getting involved with the Xavier Institute was still shady. Under handed deals, one sided negotiations, and blackmail after blackmail finally caught up with her. She found herself in a power struggle that later turned her into a fugitive. Now, Emma feels she has a chance to do things right. Not to right her wrong mistakes, but to never make those wrong mistakes again. She smiles at herself and slowly stands up to walk over to the window. She had found looking into one of Ororo's many gardens relaxes her. As she steps up to her window, Emma's quiet moment is interrupted by the ring tone of her cell phone. She sighs out and picks up her device to see who is calling. The identification only shows a phone number that seems familiar. She presses the receive button and speaks into her phone, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end pauses before speaking in a stern deep male voice, "Hello, Emma."

Her eyes widen as she replies in a calm tone, "How did you get this number?"

The man tells her, "You forget how resourceful we are, my dear. But it also seems you are quite resourceful as well. Interesting how you managed to get the murder charges against you dropped. Influential allies you have made, and powerful if I may add."

Emma's expression slowly becomes angered as she asks, "What else do you want from me?"

"The Society misses you, Emma," he replies, "your resourcefulness made us reconsider your termination. We wish for you to resume your roll as our White Queen."

Looking out her window into Ororo's garden, Emma takes a deep breath while closing her eyes then asks, "At what cost? There is always a catch, my dear Sebastian. What is it you want?"

The man chuckles and replies, "It is not what I want, Emma. It's what the society needs. What we need, is power."

"And how, pray tell, do you plan to achieve that power?" Emma inquires, "And what makes you think for an instant I will help you in any way?"

Laughing again, the man tells her, "My dear, you already have. We were fortunate when you allied yourself with the shape changer, even more fortunate when you came face to face with the power itself. Now you are living under the same roof with it. The Society will thrive for centuries with your discovery."

Emma's eyes widen once more listening to him as she looks further out her window towards the open grounds. Walking through the gardens, Rogue and Allan casually make their way to the garage. Emma watches as they embrace and playfully chase each other through the greenery. She grits her teeth and speaks, "You are talking about Allan."

The man simply says, "Bring him to me."

Emma sternly says, "Always the fool, Sebastian. You are meddling with powers that go beyond all knowledge."

"Powers that will soon belong to the Hellfire Society, my dear." He adds, "From what we have ascertained, despite all his power, he is still human. And prone to many human weaknesses."

"Listen to me Sebastian…" Emma tries to warn him but is cut off.

"Welcome back, my queen." he tells her before hanging up.

Emma expression grows concerned as she sees Allan and Rogue speed off on his sleek street bike.


	39. Chapter 39

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 39: Routine

The fall season begins like any other. The weather cools, the trees change color, and of course, school begins. For many of the Xavier Institute students, it seems the summer vacation didn't last long enough. And though it was somewhat of a wrestling match, the school board has granted the Xavier students permission to return to school, with certain restrictions. Many of which they were all willing to live with just to get their lives back on track. Though not welcomed back with open arms, the school year starts off no major problems. The students would hear the occasional anti mutant slur here and there, but have learned to ignore the ignorance. For Scott, Jean and Rogue, starting their first years at Bayville University is like starting all over again. On campus, they are just another new face and are usually judged by their appearance. Scott is seen as either the new mysterious guy hiding behind his slick sunglasses or the guy too cool to be approached behind those shades. Jean has already caught the eyes of the so called studs looking to romance underclassman girls on campus. Rogue on the other hand has been pegged as the lone Goth chick with a hidden sex appeal about her as she struts though the campus grounds. And though they have each met new faces and friends, the trio has found themselves sticking together between classes. Everyday, they would meet with Allan at a near by food court for lunch, and they would converse on the days events, the challenges of new classes, and what not. Its part of the day they all look forward to, seeing how they are curious about what Allan does with his time. With their class schedules and homework load the trio has very little time to devote as X-men. And they would constantly ask Allan if he has run into any trouble. Allan himself has been quite busy trying to balance his time as an instructor for the Xavier Institute, a freelance graphic artist and as the Vanguard. He would shrug his shoulders and tell them he has been working on projects left and right and that he stopped a purse snatching or a mugging, nothing trivial, as he would put it. Rogue especially would look forward to the daily lunches with Allan. It's a time she cherishes as she gets to spend time with him under normal circumstances rather a life threatening one. And for once in her life, she feels as though the world has accepted her.

With the holidays approaching, the food court becomes decorated in shiny ornaments. Scott, Jean, and Rogue seat themselves at one of the many food court tables and wait for Allan to show up for lunch. Looking at the decorations being hung, Scott asks, "So, what do you two want for Christmas this year?"

Jean and Rogue sit silent for a moment. Rogue replies, "Ah haven't given that much thought. Ah've been so busy."

Jean adds, "You said it. These core classes are worse than high school. I've never been so nervous about an English final before. Christmas was the last thing on my mind."

Scott chuckles and says, "So, gift cards then?"

Both Jean and Rogue shrug their shoulders with slight grins. Scott looks at his watch and says, "Man, where's Allan, he's running late."

Rogue turns in her seat to look around as she says, "Well, he's been busy too. May be he got caught up in his work. Allan does that a lot."

Jean mentions, "I heard he's doing all the ice sculptures for this years Christmas festival."

"All seven of them?" Scott asks, "He also designed all the Christmas banners all over campus. When does the guy sleep?"

As the three sit back waiting, they notice a few people passing them quickly. Scott sits up and hears one of the people say to another, "Come on we gotta check this out!"

The excitement level in the food court increases as another person says out loud, "It's a mutant, it's gotta be!"

Food court patrons quickly stand up and start heading towards the front entrance. Scott, Jean, and Rogue notice something peculiar, the people have smiles on their faces as they rush to the door. Scott calls out to one of the excited persons and asks, "Hey mister, what's going on?"

The gray haired man turns to him with an excited smile and says, "There's a bank robbery going on across the street. The cops showed up and were at a stand off until one of those mutant super guys showed up." he then turns and trots along with the crowd to the front.

Scott turns to Jean and Rogue and asks, "Mutant super guy?"

Then in unison, all three sigh out, "Allan."

They stand up quickly and follow the crowd to the front entrance. Pushing through the crowd, the trio makes their way to the front where they see a police line marking off the area. Police vehicles surround the front of the bank making a clearing. S.W.A.T. officers take up positions while police try to usher the crowded mass away from the scene. But the excitement level is too much for the police to contain as the scene includes two armed masked men standing across from Allan in his Vanguard uniform. One of the armed men holds a dark haired female hostage in front of him in a slight head lock holding a gun against her head. The other armed man fires his high powered rifle at Allan, yelling with each loud gun shot. The bullet slugs spark and flatten as they strike against Allan's chest and helmet. His flashy unique uniform shines in the sunlight making him appear heroic in the eyes of the crowd. Loud ricocheting shots echo all around as the armed man continues to fire his weapon at Allan. Appearing to look annoyed, Allan glances at the crowd, then at the police, then back at the crazed armed masked man. Finally the weapon runs out of ammunition, but the man continues to pull the trigger, clicking the weapon frantically. Allan speaks out with a frustrated tone, "Are you finished! You'd think you'd get a clue after the first few shots! I'm bullet proof, idiot!"

Scott glances at Jean and Rogue with a somewhat concerned expression. They return his concerned look as they hear some of the crowd chuckle and laugh at Allan's remark. Rogue mutters out, "What's he doin'?"

Jean answers with a nervous grin, "Stopping a bank robbery I guess."

Whispering to them, Scott remarks, "Let Allan handle this, he's a pro. Just be ready for action."

Both Jean and Rogue nod at him and turn to watch the situation unfold along with the crowd.

Allan walks up to the rifle baring masked man and quickly snatches the rifle out of his hand saying, "Give me that! Someone as stupid as you shouldn't play with guns."

Without effort, Allan snaps the rifle in half then drops it to the cement. Allan then starts to step and grind the rifle under his foot further obliterating the weapon. Sighing out, Allan stares at the man with a mean glare through the eye holes of his red face covering helmet. The man panic and screams as he draws back then swings his fist at Allan. The crowd gasps then flinches at the sound of the man's hand snapping and cracking as he shatters every bone in his hand against Allan's head. The man staggers back holding his now crippled limb panting in pain. He falls to his knees trying to cradle his broken hand as Allan looks down at him and remarks, "Oh…my…God. That was the stupidest thing I had ever seen. Gee, the gun didn't work, so let's punch him instead." he says in a sarcastic tone.

The other gun holding the hostage then speaks out, "Get back man! Step away from him, or I turn this ladies head into a canoe!" as he hold the gun firmly to the dark haired woman's temple.

Allan turns to face him then takes one step back. He stares at the scared hostage and asks, "You scared?"

She looks at Allan with a baffled and scared expression and lightly nods. Allan continues, "Not exactly what you had planned for the holidays, huh?"

The man yells out, "Shut up man! I'll blow her brains out, I swear to God!"

Allan sighs out, folds his arms and says, "Stop your yapping and pull the damn trigger already. I hate threats."

Scott, Jean and Rogue's eye widen as the crowd gasps. A police official speaks up through a bullhorn, "That's enough out of you, clear out!"

Allan glances back at the police barricade then looks at the gunman. The dark haired female hostage starts breathing heavily as she stares at Allan with fear in her eyes. Allan speaks out again, "I don't have all day, buddy! You keep threatening to shoot her, so do it! 'Cause you're really starting to piss me off!"

Scott gets ready to move in saying, "Has he lost his mind!"

Speaking to him telepathically, Jean tells him, _'Scott, wait! Everything is alright.'_

He looks back at her, then at Rogue with baffled expression. Rogue says in a low tone, "Just watch Scott, Allan's got this."

He turns to look back at the scene. The gunman staggers back with the hostage in his arms as Allan continues to stand there. The man them tries to cock the hammer of the pistol back, but realizes he can't. Holding the gun against the woman's temple, the gunman struggles to pull the hammer back, but to no avail. He then points the gun at Allan and tries to pull the trigger, also to no end. The trigger seems stiff as will not budge. The man breathes heavily as Allan reaches over and slowly pulls the gun out of his hand saying, "News flash, I fused your gun solid the second you grabbed this woman. She was never in danger, you twerp."

Allan holds the gun up with two fingers and adds, "This little gun is now a fancy paper weight." as he looks at the hostage and adds, "Well, what're you waiting for?"

The dark haired woman's eyes widen as she grits her teeth and yells out at the masked gunman, "You jerk!" and thrusts her left elbow back into his gut.

The man grunts out and heaves forward grabbing his stomach letting her go. He drops to the cement holding his stomach in a fetal position as the woman starts kicking him repeatedly. Allan steps up to her and chuckles out, "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy miss. I meant it was safe for you to leave, not to beat the crap out of him."

She takes a deep breath and brushes her black hair back. With a smile she says, "Sorry."

Allan laughs lightly through his helmet and asks her, "Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." She says as she blushes, "My name is Tessa by the way."

Allan nods and says, "Nice to meet you Tessa. Now if you please, step away from the dangerous gunman and get to safety."

She lightly steps up to him and kisses the face plate of his helmet then trots toward the police line where she is ushered to safety. Allan picks the gunmen up and tells them, "Do you two have any idea what a waste of time this was?"

He hands them to the police and steps back. The crowd around Scoot, Jean and Rogue begin cheering out a mixture of praises and whistles. Some chant out fearful remarks as the police approach him. Allan takes several steps back as a police official speaks out to him, "You're under arrest for interfering with police business!"

The crowd begins to boo the police, telling them to leave him alone. Allan just holds his hands up and shrugs his shoulders. Then in blink of an eye, he vanishes in burst of angelic light. Everyone in the area squint their eyes at the bright flash. Scott looks around and says, "Alright, let's get back to the food court."

As the trio walk back to their table in the food court, they hear the excitement from the crowd. Some make speculations about who the hero was, some make anti mutant remarks about how dangerous he was, and some pass it off as some kind of staged hoax. Scott, Jean and Rogue seat themselves while looking around. They spot Allan exiting the restroom archway adjusting his jeans. He looks up and smiles at them s he approaches their table. Allan pulls a chair up and sits at the table and grins at them. "So what's up?" he asks.

They all just look at him with concerned grins. Rogue speaks up, "Ah didn't think stoppin' bank robberies were part of the Vanguard's duties."

Allan smile and swallows replying, "You guys saw that huh?"

Scott remarks, "The professor told us to keep a low profile, Allan. What happened?"

Sitting back raising his eyebrows, Allan tells them, "I went to the bank to cash my check. I didn't know it was going to be held up."

Jean chuckles and asks, "Well then, why the big scene. I mean you were wearing your uniform."

"Because I'm wearing one of my favorite pair of jeans and this jacket is not cheap." as he gestures to his wool coat. "I transmuted my clothes into my uniform when the third guy decided to take me hostage and use me as body shield while he raided the vault."

Allan then slaps his forehead and remarks, "Damn it, I forgot about that third guy in the vault. I sealed him in after I clocked him. It's air tight, he probably has like five minutes of air left." Rolling his eyes he adds, "I forgot to cash my check too, geez."

Standing back up, Allan leans over to Rogue and kisses her cheek saying, "Let me take care of this, I'll see all you later."

The trio smile as they watch Allan walk back into the restroom archway with a frustrated strut. They all look at each other then start laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through a plush office building lobby, Emma casually makes her way to the elevators. She passes several yuppie business men who all do double takes as the platinum blonde walks by ignoring them. Her white outfit including a billowing soft cloak accents her dramatic posture as she waits for elevator to open. Emma's attention is caught by one of the flat screen televisions that hang off in the corners of the lobby. Stock market information rolls at the bottom of the screen while a news reel showing the bank robbery attempt down that was thwarted by a masked good Samaritan. Emma smiles as she recognizes Allan's uniform on the screen. Her smile is shorts lived as she looks at the dark haired female hostage. A cold frown washes over Emma's face as she turns her eyes back to the elevator. The elevator door opens and she steps in. She turns around to face out and sees two yuppie business men about to walk in. Emma darts out, "This car is taken, gentlemen. Please wait for the next one."

One yuppie tries to speak up, but Emma's beautiful cold glare keeps him silent as the door slowly slides shut. Emma slides in a special golden key into the panel, allowing her to access the penthouse office suites. It is a short ride as she bypasses the other floors. The doors slide open and she steps through with a cold expression on her face. The hallway from the elevator is dimly lit with old fashion gas powered candle like fixtures on the walls. She walks to the other end of the plush carpeted hall up to a thick double door. With a slight push, Emma walks though the opening doors. She is greeted tall charming blonde man who take her right hand and kisses it lightly saying, "Welcome back Emma."

She slightly smiles and replies, "Thank you, Donald."

Another man walks up to her and bows. A much older man in appearance with orange like hair and beard, he much less attractive than Donald with his over weight figure. He greets her, "The White Queen returns."

Emma remarks in a whimsical tone, "That remains to be seen, Harry."

Another voice speaks up saying, "It matters not how, but you have returned, Emma."

A tall dark haired man walks out from the shadows. His hair tied back into a pony tail as he straightens his old fashioned 19th century garments. Emma tilts her head and says, "Hello Sebastian."

He steps up to her taking her right hand and kisses it lightly saying, "I must say, you weren't expected today. Unless this is of a personal matter."

Emma slides her hand away from him and steps around Sebastian casually saying, "When I learned where you and the others were holding up, I had to see it for myself."

She walks around with a sarcastic smirk on her face as she looks at their surroundings then remarks, "Not the typical abode for such esteemed individuals."

Sebastian laughs and replies, "True, then what can one expect from a small city like Bayville?"

Emma grins and continues to glance around. Sebastian asks, "So, my dear, what brings you here?"

"A warning, Sebastian," Emma says, "to not challenge the powers of Allan Paran."

Sebastian replies, "A fair warning indeed. The boy is powerful. But the Society cannot ignore this."

Emma quickly turns around and sternly speaks, "You have not seen such power, Sebastian. Allan humbles himself, because he fears what he is. For beings like us to meddle with such forces is too sign away our souls!"

Smiling at her while approaching, Sebastian says, "Your opinion on the matter is noted, my dear. But the Society is unanimous on this decision."

Emma attempts to speak up but is politely interrupted by a soft voice, "Excuse my intrusion my lords."

Turning her gaze to the door, Emma sees a dark haired young woman elegantly walk in. Dressed in tight black leather with a billowing black cape that rivals the dramatic appearance of Emma's, the dark haired woman smiles at her and adds, "You look well Emma."

"As do you, Tessa." Emma replies.

Sebastian speaks up, "Tessa has taken her place as our new Black Queen."

Emma slightly grins at her and says, "Moving up, are we?"

Tessa returns her grin as Sebastian asks her, "So, I trust your reconnaissance mission went well, my dear?"

"Indeed," Tessa answers, "quite well."

Emma mentions, "So, that was you Allan saved from that bank robbery."

Smiling at Emma and nodding, Tessa replies, "Yes it was. It enabled me to get close enough ascertain my suspicions."

"And what suspicions did you have?" Emma asks.

"That Allan Paran, despite all his power, drops his guard at the sight of a beautiful face." Tessa answers as she smiles.

Emma sighs out and gives her a sarcastic stare saying, "If you are looking to seduce Allan with your charms, you will find the feat extremely difficult if not impossible." She turns to face Sebastian and adds, "I urge you to reconsider your decision. Do not cross Allan Paran, you will risk your existence."

He places his hands on her arms gently and continues, "Relax Emma, these things take time. I do not expect this to be easy, just successful. Now if you please, I have other matters to contend to. Donald, please escort our queen to the elevator."

Emma stares at Sebastian remarks softly, "I pity you."

Donald takes her hand and casually leads her through the double doors. Sebastian waits until she is out of sight. He takes a deep breath and glance over his left shoulder into the shadows of the room asking, "Do you think she detected you, my lord?"

Standing in the shadows behind Sebastian, and slightly echoing young man's voice speaks up, "I hope not. I was undressing her with my eyes the whole time."

Two yellow glowing eyes suddenly shine out of the dark shadows as the voice continues, "So, how close did you get Tessa?"

She smiles looking at the glowing eyes and says, "Close enough to see his red eyes, and to probe his mind without any resistance."

The glowing eyes appear to nod at her as Tessa grins. The voice then adds, "Then it is only a matter of time before we all get what we are seeking."

Harry steps forward and asks, "And, what is it you seek my lord?"

Taking a deep breath, the voice sighs out. The through the shadows, below the yellow glowing eyes, a four corner red star slowly shines brightly like a red sun. Tessa grins biting her lower lip as the voice casually echoes out, "Eternity, Harry, only eternity."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Late afternoon signifies the end of most people's days. For the some of the residence of the Xavier Institute, the day still goes on. Standing squared off in the Danger Room, Colossus stares back at Allan. Dressed in his unique uniform, Allan glares at the large metal Russian through the eyes holes of his helmet. The Danger Room sits silent as both of the young men stand squared off facing each other from opposite ends of the hi-tech chamber. Allan asks out, "You ready for this big guy?"

Colossus replies, "Quit stalling, let's get this over with."

With their hands to their sides, they shake and wiggle their fingers to loosen up. Allan speaks out, "Alright, go!"

With quick hand movements, both of them put their hand over their mouths and blow into long balloons. With determined expressions, they knot up the ends and frantically begin to manipulate the inflated fluorescent balloons. The sounds of squeaking rubber echo throughout the Danger Room as both men twist and turn their inflated novelty item. Then Allan steps up and holds his newly reconfigured balloon and says, "Dog!"

Colossus steps up and hold his up saying, "Octopus!"

Sliding off his helmet with his left hand, Allan approaches the large Russian with a baffled smile. He looks at his balloon and asks, "How in the hell did you manage to pull off an octopus?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Colossus simply says, "Just thought I'd give it a shot."

Allan then smiles big and adds, "That rocks! Man of steel, heart of an artist!"

He high fives Colossus as they both chuckle. Gambit stands off to the side and asks, "Balloon animals, Allan?"

Allan looks over at him and replies, "Yup, I'm showing Piotr that he can control his strength in his metal form." and gestures to the balloon octopus.

Breathing out, Piotr adds, "Not as easy as it looks, Remy."

Shaking his head, Remy says, "I take yo word for it, Pete. Now, if we done wit dis circus act, I'm grabbin' a bite."

Remy casually walks out of the Danger Room chamber shaking his head with a smile. Colossus reverts to his human flesh form and looks at his balloon creation as Allan remarks, "Control is the key, Piotr. One thing I was taught, no matter how strong you may think you are, there is always someone or something stronger. But with control over yourself, you can be unstoppable."

Piotr smiles at his balloon animal, then nods at Allan before turning to leave the chamber. Allan places his helmet on the floor and begins to stretch. With agile ease, he holds his right leg straight up balancing on his left. An effortless vertical split, Allan holds this position stretching his legs. Then with acrobatic ease, he swings his right around bringing himself into a circular somersaulting maneuver. Allan lands quietly into a fighting stance as he starts executing several martial art hand forms. His fists and opens palm strikes whip through the air loudly as he begins to close his eyes. It is a show of precision, accuracy and physical agility. Allan mixes up moves from many of the martial arts he has had to master, all of which has him traveling up and down the Danger Room chamber as he strikes, spins and dives about the room. Up in the command center above, Hank works tediously on the system panels while Logan stands on a stool working on the lighting above. Shifting his stare out into the chamber, Logan catches a glimpse of Allan executing one of his many spinning airborne kicks. Nodding his head, Logan remarks, "The kid knows his stuff."

Hank keeps his attention fixed on the open panel in front of him and responds, "I only wish he wouldn't push himself so hard. Ever since he nearly burned himself out a few months ago, he's become such a workaholic. He teaches three classes here, manages several freelance art projects downtown, plays lead vocal or guitar in two different local rock bands, and still goes out almost every other night facing down cosmic threats to our world."

Logan chuckles, "Well, it's not like the kid really needs to sleep."

"I'm worried about him, Logan." Hank remarks, "Physically he is more than capable to handle all those tasks. But what about psychologically, he still human."

Stepping off the stool, Logan replies, "Alright, Hank, I'll ask him to cut it back a bit. I'll get Ororo to handle one of his classes and ask him to cut back on the night life. And to put your mind at ease, may be we should ask him to come in from time to time for a physical."

Hank chuckles, "Allan will not be too receptive to those requests, Logan."

Looking out into the chamber again, Logan smiles and adds, "No problem Hank. Allan maybe tough and stubborn, but we got leverage."

Hank looks out the window as well and shares Logan's smile as they see Rogue enter the chamber below embracing Allan lovingly. They hold each other passionately as they lock lips in a deep kiss.

The Danger Room sits silent aside from the light sounds of smooching kisses. With her eyes closed, Rogue lets her moistened lips press and grind against Allan's. They both embrace each other tightly as they seemingly ignore the rest of the world. Their lips parts but their faces remain close as they both catch their breaths. Rogue breathlessly says, "Ah've been thinkin' about doin' that all day."

Allan replies with a wide eyed smile, "Wow! I can tell."

Rogue gazes into his eyes and says, "The semester is done for the holidays. And Ah thought you and Ah could spend some quality time together."

"What do you have in mind?" Allan asks.

"I dunno," Rogue replies in a soft tone, "what're ya doin' tonight?"

Allan grins at her and answers, "Oh, you know, saving the universe."

Rogue giggles at first, then her expression becomes baffled as she asks, "Are you serious?"

Simply nodding with a grin, Allan says, "Yup, wanna keep me company?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the young students scamper about the estate through his window, Eric begins to ponder his next roll in life. He thinks to himself,_ 'What is to become of me. I feel my cause for mutant prosperity is still just. But it seems my methods to convey my cause have proven only to be more destructive than I anticipate. Now I stand at a cross roads. What will my legacy be?'_

Eric watches through his window as a taxi pulls up to the front of the house. Mystique walks down the steps with Kurt following just behind her. She carries a single bag slung over shoulder while Kurt lugs a larger piece of luggage down with her. They place the bags toward the back end of the taxi for the cabbie to place in the trunk. Much to Eric's surprise, Mystique and Kurt hug, like mother and son. Just then he notice Allan and Rogue walking down to them as well. The young couple are dressed in their uniforms when they come down to see Mystique. Eric then watches as Mystique hug Rogue, who is less then reluctant to hug her back but does so anyway. Just before turning to step into the cab, Mystique shakes Allan's hand with a smile of content. Eric sighs out as he continues watching them. Mystique waves as the taxi rolls away while the three youngsters wave back. As the cab leaves the driveway, Kurt begins to walk back in as Allan scoops Rogue up into his arms and flies off with her into the dusky sky. Eric thinks to himself again, _'Charles calls this house a place for new beginnings. Perhaps it is time I seek another path, a more, righteous path.'_

Turning to look at himself in the mirror, Eric looks over his injuries. Despite the months that have past since his battle with Allan, his injuries still remain touchy at best. His neck is wrapped in a soft brace while his left arm is cradled in a cast. He supports himself up with the assistance of a cane due to the fact his right leg is strapped to a leg brace. Although Hank has told him he is healing up nicely, the extent of his injuries will probably keep him side lined for a while to come. In the past few months, Eric has made certain financial preparations for his two children, Pietro and Wanda. Although SHIELD has labeled him as a terrorist, they have been kind enough not to freeze any of his assets. That and the fact he survived a battle that should have obliterated every fiber of his body, has given Eric the sign that this is his second chance. So lost in his thoughts, Eric doesn't notice Charles entering his room. "How are you feeling this day, old friend?" Charles asks.

Eric's quickly turns his attention to him with a smile and replies, "In much less pain then I was in yesterday."

Adjusting his posture to face Charles a bit more, Eric adds, "I forgot how peaceful this house was. This time of recovery has shown me how consumed I was with hate, and all the blind actions I have taken."

Charles just nods and listens as Eric continues, "I should have died in that battle, Charles. I know that now. Allan risked so much, so that my children would not be fatherless. How does one show thanks for such a gift?"

Smiling at Eric, Charles replies, "You do so by taking this second chance he has given you, and embrace it for all its worth."

Sighing out lightly, Eric returns Charles's smile and mentions, "I recall, quite a few years ago, you once tried to tell me about your dream of peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. Perhaps, I wasn't listening as closely as I should have been. If you would, my friend, allow me to share in your dream once more."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening sky blankets over Bayville and the temperature begins to drop several degrees. After a few days of overcast and snow, the skies are clear and sparkle with stars. Sitting on the edge on the tallest building in down town, Allan whistles the tune to Star Wars. His legs dangle off the edge while Rogue leans up against his back. Allan glances back at her and asks, "Are you cold?"

Rogue rests her head back on his right shoulder and replies, "Nope, but Ah should be."

Allan slides his red helmet partial up his head and smiles saying, "You're ok, I just increased the air friction around your body to make the air a bit more temperate and comfortable."

Rogue turns around and wraps her arms around him saying, "Ah thought it felt like your arms were around me."

Allan chuckles as he reciprocates her hug. Rogue asks, "So, is this what you've been doin' every other night for the past few months? Hangin' out on rooftops lookin' for trouble?"

"Pretty much," Allan says, "it's kind of like a stake out, not too glamorous, is it?"

Rogue stands up stretching her back saying, "Well, can't complain about the view. Have you run into much trouble?"

Allan replies, "Here and there, not much really. Some of those threats were just passing by. Maybe a handful wanted to actually duke it out, but nothing that couldn't be handled. They all have this thing about showing up at night, I can't figure it out."

Rogue looks at Allan with a baffled grin and asks, "You're talkin' about fightin' cosmic super guys like yourself, right?"

Nodding, Allan replies, "Yup, but not as often as you may be thinking."

"Let me get this straight," Rogue mentions, "you pretty much save the world, almost every other night, and you don't see this as a big deal?"

Allan shrugs his shoulders answering, "Nope, it's just my job, it's just who I am."

Rogue stares at Allan with a slight smile for a few seconds, then says, "God, Ah love you."

She walks back to him and sits in his lap straddling him intimately as she passionately kisses Allan. They sit on the edge of the tall office building holding each other in a loving embrace. Their kiss is long and deep while a small gust of cold wind blows by them. As their lips slowly part, Allan mutters out, "I can hear your stomach groaning. You hungry?"

Rogue smiles and lightly giggles as she replies, "Yeah, Ah am."

"Well," Allan adds, "there's a donut shop down at street level below us. I can grab us a dozen if you want."

"That sounds great." Rogue says cheerfully.

They both stand up as Allan slips his helmet back on and remarks, "I'll be quick."

He then swan dives backwards off the edge of the building. With a quick jolt, Allan flips as he swings his legs under him in a controlled descent to the street below. Rogue smiles and giggles watching him fly to the ground. She sighs out as she looks up at the star filled sky. With shining smile on her face, Rogue sits on the edge with her legs dangling off. She feels as though she has nothing to fear when ever she is with Allan. Her blissful thought are interrupted by the sounds of shuffling behind her. Rogue quickly gets to her feet and steps away from the edge looking to where the sound is coming from. Sitting casually against an air vent unit, Gambit shuffles a fresh deck of cards he had just opened. With a grin on his face, he says, "You do pick interestin' places to hang out, petit."

"What're ya doin' here, Remy?" Rogue inquires.

Gambit hops to his feet continuing to shuffle the cards from one hand to the other and says, "Well, first off, I be freezin' my butt off. Second, just enjoyin' de view. What 'bout you?" as he grins at her sly like.

Rogue smirks as she replies, "Ah was enjoyin' the view fine 'till you showed up."

Pocketing the cards, Gambit holds up his hands saying, "Easy, chere. We on de same team now. And, as yo team mate, I thought I'd let you in on somethin' I've noticed."

"Like Ah got any interest in what you got to say." Rogue replies sarcastically.

Gambit continues, "Ever wonder, how Allan was able to cure Spike, and not you?"

Rogue falls silent as her expression turns plain. Gambit adds, "Just a thought, but it looks to me he don't want anybody to touch you but him."

"Allan wouldn't do that, Remy." Rogue answers, "Ah know him better'n anybody."

"Maybe," Gambit says, "but it's somethin' to think 'bout, no?"

Rogue takes a deep breath as she glares at the Cajun.

Allan casually walks in to the donut shop carefully opening the jingling glass door. A handful of customers are seated in the tiny café like room. As Allan enters the shop, an old man speaks up saying, "Hey, it's motorcycle guy. Out for another ride, kid?"

Allan smiles from behind his helmet and says, "Just doing my rounds pops. You gentlemen staying warm?"

The all nod as another asks, "Aren't ya cold wearin' that motorcycle outfit all the time?"

Chuckling, Allan replies, "That's why I come here to bother you guys." He then turns to the clerk behind the counter and says, "I'm gonna need six glazed, three powered and three cinnamon. Oh, and two large hot chocolates."

Allan reaches in his uniform pockets and pulls out a small wad of cash waiting to pay for his donuts. Just then a soft voice speaks up behind him, "Well, well, fancy seeing you here."

Allan casually turns to look and sees a dark haired woman wearing a black furry trench coat standing by the doorway. She continues, "I never really got a chance to properly thank you for saving my life."

Turning all the way around, Allan tilts his head slightly and remarks, "Bank robbery, earlier, your name was Tessa, right?"

She smiles with a sexy grin as she replies, "I'm flattered, you remembered my name. The sign of a true gentleman."

Allan chuckles and says, "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. But those idiots caught me on a bad day."

Tessa walks up to the counter and pays for Allan's order with one hundred dollar bill. Allan remarks, "That's not necessary miss."

She quickly says, "I insist. And please, call me Tessa."

She slowly turns to Allan and adds, "Now, is there anything else I can do to thank you?"

She gently runs her finger on his chest lightly tracing the shiny four corner star emblem. Allan's eye widen as he slowly grabs his donuts and tow hot chocolates saying, "Uh… no… thank you. I'll just take the donuts."

Allan shuffle back toward the door and says, "Well, I'm glad you're alright, and uh… thanks for the donuts. Bye." as he quickly turns and steps out of the establishment.

One of the old men playfully speaks up saying, "If you want, you can thank me."

Tessa glares at the elderly man and grins remarking, "Piss off." just before walking through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creds:

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've had a bad case of artist block this holiday. (It was probably gas though)

But I feel better now!


	40. Chapter 40

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 40: Different

The holidays approach like any other in Bayville. The streets bustle with hurrying shoppers as the weather whitens the ground around them in a soft blanket of snow. But even as Christmas passed, the streets are still stampeded by the same shoppers looking for those after holiday sales. Most of the students at the Xavier Institute had decided to stay around for the holidays and are now one the many faces bustling through the busy streets. Trying to keep up with Jean, Scott squeezes his way through another couple. He holds three shopping bags in each hand as he looks up trying to spot his red headed girlfriend. He calls out, "Hey, Jean, slow it down."

Jean stops and turns to him saying, "Oh sorry Scott. Did you want to get something?"

Looking down at his tiring hands, Scott replies, "May be next time. I don't think I have the space for any more cargo."

She giggles and ushers him to the side away from the moving crowd. Scott finds a clear spot to place the bags down and starts to adjust his coat. Jean smiles at him and says, "You know, Scott, if you wanted to snow board with the other guys, it would have been ok. You didn't have to accompany me and the girls."

Clearing his throat, Scott replies, "I'm alright with this, Jean, really. I'm having… um … fun."

Jean gives him a smiling smirk and adds, "I'm sure." She starts to glance around and mentions, "Speaking of the girls, where did they go?"

A few shops back, Kitty, Elizabeth, Tabitha and Allison gaze into a shop window. Their eyes sparkle as they look at the variety of shoes on sale through the window. Across the street, Rogue, Wanda, Amara, and Jubilee wait in line at a coffee shop. Rubbing her hands together, Wanda remarks, "You know, I can't remember the last time I trudged through snow just to catch some great sales deals. I really hate the cold."

Shivering a bit, Jubilee adds, "Tell me about it, I think the others go numb from the brain down when they hear the word 'sale'."

"What about Jean, y'all," Rogue says, "that girl is a shoppin' machine."

Amara giggles and remarks, "It also helps to have a guy carry everything for you."

Wanda grins at Amara's remark and adds, "It must be nice having your own personal porter. I'm telling you guys, Jean's got Scott wrapped around her fingers."

Rogue shares her grin and rolls her eyes saying, "Girl, as long as Ah've known them, she's always had Scott wrapped around her fingers."

Jubilee grins and says, "Just like you with Allan, right?"

Taking a quick glance back at her, Rogue follows the long line as she takes a step up. responding to Jubilee's remark, Rogue states, "Ah don't have Allan wrapped around my finger."

Wanda rolls her eyes and says, "Oh please Rogue. The guy will do anything for you."

"He's so sweet," Amara adds, "he makes you breakfast almost every morning."

"Allan and Ah aren't linked at the hip." Rogue states, "He does his own thing, and so do Ah."

"Wish I had a guy who would be that sweet to me." Wanda remarks.

Giggling, Jubilee says to Wanda, "There's always Todd."

Wanda smirks at her and replies, "Uh, eww."

They all chuckle as they move up line to the counter. They stare up at the menu deciding their orders. They seem to be favoring the hot beverages in light of the cold weather outside. And the thought of a freshly baked pastry only makes them want to stay inside all the more. However their attention is torn from the blissful scent of sweet cinnamon buns and cheese cakes to the flamboyant entrance of Tabitha as she says to them, "There you guys go again, stuffing your faces."

A few of the coffee shop patrons stare t her with rude expressions. Tabitha just smirks at them and grins as she approaches her friends standing in line. She continues, "Do you all plan on spending half your cash on snacks, or we actually gonna do some shopping?"

Wanda speaks up, "All we've been doing so far is follow Jean and Scott around. I say we rest our feet and let them find us."

"I second that." Jubilee adds.

Up the street, in another café like eatery, Jean and Scott seat themselves by the window. They gaze out the wide view for the other girls then decide to order something to eat. They both order the lunch 'soup in a bread bowl' special as they sit back and relax. Scott asks her, "Do you think they ditched us?"

Jean blinks her eyes as she focuses her mind. With a grin, she looks at Scott and replies, "I guess you can say that. They're taking a break at that coffee shop down the street."

"Wow," Scott remarks, "your telepathy is really sharp. It used to take you a minute or two just to locate one person."

Jean blushes and replies, "The Professor has been helping me develop my abilities with these increased levels. Things are starting to feel easier, almost second nature like."

"Are you going to be at Allan's power level, do you think?" Scott inquires.

"I really don't know, Scott." Jean replies, "May be, I guess."

"Well," Scott adds, "why you all of a sudden? Why now?"

Jean smiles and says, "I asked Allan the same question. He asks the same question about himself. The only answers he gets and tells me, is that the universe is random in its' orderly chaotic way."

Scott chuckles, "That makes no sense."

Jean giggles and remarks, "It didn't make sense to me either at first. But now I think I understand what that means. Allan keeps telling me to be patient. I just can't help feel excited about it."

"I'm glad you feel optimistic about this," Scott says, "because I'll be honest, the whole thing makes me a little nervous."

"Relax, Scott," Jean reassures, "it's not like this change is happening over night."

Placing her coat down on her seat, Jean stands up saying, "I'll be a minute, have to use the restroom."

Jean casually walks to the back of the café where the restrooms are as Scott sits quietly looking out the window. Light snow flurries slowly drop to the ground while people to bustle about outside. Across the street, on a small park area, he sees a couple of kids having a snowball fight. An enjoyable sight, as the group of boys wrestle on the soft white terrain. Scott becomes lost in thought as he begins to think strategically. He thinks to himself, _'If the group of boys on the left would split their team in two and send a small unit around to the right of the group of the left, they would flank them easily ending that snowball fight quickly.'_

Scott takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he carefully removes his ruby quartz sunglasses. Being careful to keep his eyes shut, he rubs his face with his right hand then slowly puts his sunglasses back on. Scott thinks to himself again, _'I really have to learn to relax. Right now, I'm not a team leader, I'm just me.'_

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of a familiar soft voice, "Scott?"

He quickly turns his attention away from the window to look. Standing at the end of his table, a familiar young, brunette smiles at him with a surprised expression. Scott slightly smiles as he replies, "Uh, hi… Taryn."

"Wow," she adds, "I haven't seen you since before graduation. How is everything?"

Scott raises his eyebrows and says, "Good as can be, I guess. How have you been?"

Taryn shrugs her shoulder and replies, "Busy, you know, with college. I'm at NYU right now, but I'm thinking of transferring back to Bayville University. Are you with Jean today?"

"Yup, she's in the restroom right now." Scott answers, "She'll be out in a minute."

"I'm actually heading out," she says, "I have a few errands to run. Tell her I said hi, and we need to catch up some time."

Scott smiles and tells her, "Will do, Taryn."

The young brunette smiles, then casually walks to the café door. She turns too look at Scott with the same smile and waves just before walking out into the snowy weather. Sighing out with a smile, Scott sits back watching her cross the street. Just then Jean's voice catches his attention asking, "Was that Taryn?"

Scott turns to her as she sits and replies, "Sure was. She says hi by the way."

"I thought she didn't want to have anything to do with us anymore?" Jean inquires.

"Well," Scott adds, "people do change, Jean."

Jean smiles and looks out the window saying, "This day is full of surprises."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaping out of a red and white rescue helicopter, Allan, Alex and Evan drop onto the top of the snowy capped mountain top brandishing snow boards and begin to descend down the powdery steep. Swaying left and right, the trio hop, slide and spin down the snowy slope. Wide smiles and with the occasional 'WAHOO!' and "WHOA!' echo along with them. In a show of acrobatics they each execute dare devilish back flips and somersaults as they would slide off large hills of snow. They dive and speed by trees and other local skiers as they approach the leveling base of the ski slope. One by one, they each come to a sliding stop, kicking up arcs of powdery snow. Evan pulls off his ski goggles and hat with a big smile and states, "That was totally kickin' dude!"

"Yo, talk about total rush man!" Alex adds yanks off his ski cap.

Both Alex and Evan high five each other as Allan slides up to them on his snowboard. Gesturing to the mountain face they just snowboarded down, Allan remarks, "Like I said, if you can skateboard or surf, you handle a little grind down a mountain."

Evan cheers out, "Man Allan, I can't believe you actually got the rescue chopper to take us to the top!"

"I didn't think that kind of stuff was legal." Alex adds.

Allan shrugs his shoulders with a smile and replies, "They owed me a favor."

Reaching down to unclamp his boots from the snowboard, Allan chuckles, "Just don't tell Ororo and Scott what I let you guys do. Now let's go check on the other guys."

Standing amidst the gathered crowd, Piotr, Ray, Jamie, and Pietro watch a snow board stunt spectacle. It is a show of aerial acrobatics as snowboarders would slide and glide down a dug out half pipe in the hill. One by one, each young snow boarder would vault themselves into the air sliding off the steep embankment, twisting and turning their bodies in dramatic manners wowing the crowds, sometimes a few feet in front of them. One snowboarder glides nearby executing a 720 degree twist just before touching back down on the snowy slope. Pietro smirks at the stunt as he says, "Child's play. Let's see 'em do that under fire."

Ray looks at Pietro remarking, "Give these guys a break, they're doin' this for fun."

"Well, isn't that why we're all here?" Pietro asks.

Piotr smiles and says, "If you are so desperate for fun, then you should have gone with Allan to the mountain top like Evan and Alex did."

Pietro rolls his eyes at Piotr and says, "I came along to have fun, not break my neck. Evan and Alex are nuts to follow Allan up the mountain, the guy is freakin' indestructible. He's got nothing to worry about."

Jamie shrugs his shoulders and remarks, "I would've gone."

"Don't be a dork." Ray tells him, "You and your duplicates would've broken all the same bones."

Pietro and Piotr both chuckle at Ray's comment. Just then Allan shows up with Alex and Evan following. He speaks out to the four, "Hey guys, let's find the others and grab a bite to eat."

As the four make their way out of the crowd, Allan asks, "Where's Bobby, Lance and Todd?"

"I think they're hanging out by the ski lifts. " Pietro says as he points in the direction.

Allan glances over to the ski lifts and says, "Go get them and meet me at the lodge restaurant. I'm gonna grab my cash from the X-van."

They all collect themselves and start to regroup towards the restaurant. Allan trots his way to the gravel parking lot squeezing by gathered families and vacationers. All the way, he would notice quick glimpses and double takes from women. Every few steps he'd hear a giggle or two. Not out of the ordinary he thinks, but then he glances over toward the sound and see a group if girls staring at him as he walks by them. He catches a glimpse of himself in a shop window and thinks may be it's his attire they are giggling about. Allan's cosmic physiology protects him from severe elements and the necessity for him to wear the proper protective clothing no longer applies to him. He does however try to keep a low profile when it comes to domestic tasks, but just like any other human, he let's the simple things slip his mind. And as he looks at his reflection, and forgets he is only wearing a single olive green t-shirts with a black all weather vest over it. He sports a pair of loose jeans with skiing boots that clamp around the lower part and he chuckles to himself. As he approaches the X-van, he still catches the glimpses and cute smiles looking his direction. Allan returns their smiles and nods with a nervous expression. Opening the driver's side door, Allan reaches in for his new wallet. It fumbles out of his hand and falls to the floor board forcing him to bend over to grab it. As he leans in for his keys, he hears a loud catcalling whistle followed by hooting cheers from behind. Allan quickly stands back up and turns around to see a group of girls staring at him from the other side of the gravel parking lot. Acting innocently, Allan glances around to see if they are looking at someone else, but notices more passing smiles and glimpses. He then turns his attention back to the girl staring girls with a confused expression. One of the girls speaks up, " Find what you were looking for? We don't mind if you keep looking." as the other girls giggle a bit.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Allan inquires.

One of the other girls speaks up replying, "Not yet."

Clearing his throat, Allan gently closes the van door and asks, "Alright, what's the gag?"

"No gag," another girl adds, "we just wanna know your name."

Allan slowly nods his head in response to her comment and says in a low tone, "Right."

But before another word is spoken, a stern voice speak over them saying, "Hey what gives?"

Glancing over to the girl's right side, Allan spots a group of preppy guys approach glaring at him. Each one dressed in nearly all name brand clothing, the guys step up to the girls as though claiming thier property. A some what brawny crue cut blonde guy squares off to Allan asking out, "I said, what gives. You flirting with these ladies?"

Allan sighs out, "It's the other way around 'Biff'," he says with sarcastic tone, "I was just leaving."

The blonde guy looks over at the X-van and remarks in a insulting tone, "Nice mini van."

The other preppy guys grin and chuckle at his comment as Allan glances at the van behind him. He returns their grins and says, "Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it. And I'm sure you fellas would like to see the inside of it, but I'm straight. But if your girlfriend there would like to see the inside of my, 'mini van', ..." as he winks at her.

The sandy blonde girl tries to conceal her smile from her now enraged boyfriend as the other girls try to quiet thier giggles. The blonde guy straightens his brand name ski coat and steps towards Allan stating, "You talk about her like that again, you'll be eating snow off the bottom of my boots."

Allan steps up staring up at the tall blonde and says, "I've had worse, so you're not impressing me. But then again, it's easy to talk tough when you have seven of your friends backing you up."

Angered by Allan's bold stance, the tall blonde reaches over to grab Allan's vest, but finds his forearm in the stern grip of Allan's right hand. With a surprised expression on his face, the blonde guy stares at Allan's grip, baffled at the blinding speed of his hand. Allan holds the blonde guy's brawny forearm firmly as he says in a harsh tone, "It be ashamed if I had to ruin your over priced outfit, so I'll make this simple. Your girl was flirting with me, got it? You gotta a problem with that, take it up with her, and get out of my face. And that goes for the rest of you." as he looks over at the rest of the group, "You either drop this, or you'll be eating the snow off the bottom of my 'mini van', cool?"

With a quick push, Allan releases his grip making the tall blonde guy stumble backwards into his silent friends. With out a word, the young preppy group shuffles away. Allan watches them walk in the opposite direction, then he catches the girls in the group each glancing back with cute smiles on thier faces. He rolls his eyes while shaking his head confused at the entire situation that had just transpired.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Emma watches from the mansion steps as Logan shreds what is left of the large Christmas tree. She takes a sip of coffee from her thermal mug to keep warm from the winter weather. Occasionally, Logan would look up at her with a somewhat sneering glare. Emma looks away, feeling uneasy when Logan stares her down. She hasn't probed his mind, but she can tell he doesn't trust her. She thinks to herself he has every right not to trust her. Emma's loyalties are now torn between the new people who have given her a second chance at righteousness, and the people she had worked so hard to earn their respect. The Hellfire Society had been relentless in their communications with her in the past few months, asking her key questions about the Xavier Institute. But asking more about Allan and his involvement. When she politely refuses, they simply call back a few days later, sometimes asking the same questions. Whenever someone at the Xavier Institute would ask her who she was speaking with, Emma would simply say it was her stock broker, giving her updates. She had boasted to Mystique what she would do if she had ever crossed paths Hellfire Society again. But now, Emma has learned talk is cheap, and action must be taken. Lost in her thoughts, Emma fails to notice the lumbering physique of Hank as she blindly paces into him. She bumps into his brawny furry shoulder forcing her to drop her thermal mug onto the partially snow covered steps. Hank gasps out, "Emma, my apologies."

She quickly reaches down picking up her mug and says, "No Hank, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

Hank adds, "I do, at times, forget that my body mass is much larger that it used to be. I should pay more attention to that fact."

"Honestly, Hank," Emma remarks, "no need to over analyze things. Just accept my apology."

Giving her a slight grin, Hank asks her, "Are… are you alright, Emma? You seem a little bit on edge."

Emma grins and smirks at his question replying, "I'm fine Hank. Now if you will excuse me, I need to clean up this mess."

Walking into the house, Emma struts her way to the kitchen. Hank stands baffled, scratching his head. Logan walks up the steps towards him and says, "She's lyin'."

Hank turns his head to Logan inquiring, "What?"

"Somethin's botherin' her." Logan adds as he folds his arms.

"What makes you say that, Logan?" Hank asks.

Clearing his throat, Logan says, "The way she moves, unsteady. Also, people smell different when they lie about somethin' that's really buggin' them."

Hank sighs out, "May be she is having family issues. In any case, it really would be none of our business."

Logan nods and adds, "May be, but if it's all the same, I'm gonna follow my instincts. I ain't turnin' my back to her for second."

"Suit yourself, my friend." Hank chuckles out, then looks out toward the driveway entrance.

Pulling into the estate, Jean's SUV slowly rolls towards the parking area with Allison's sports car following close behind. Loud music vibrates from both vehicles as the doors open. Loud cheerful chatters and bantering echo as the girls step out and slowly unload their shopping bags from the trunks. Hank smiles and sighs out again saying, "Well, it seems the house is going to full of activity again. Best be prepared for the property damage that will be soon to follow." as he pats Logan on his left shoulder.

Logan smiles and shakes his head while heading back to his chores.

Walking into their room, Rogue and Kitty carry in several shopping bags and place them each on their beds. They both start pulling out their new purchases, holding them up with satisfied grins. Rogue pulls out a couple of industrial rock CDs she had bought and looks at the back of the albums while Kitty lays out the two new pair of boot cut jeans she found on sale. Turning her CD player on, Rogue quickly puts in one of her news CDs and carefully closes the door to their room. The sounds of digital rhythmic drum beats and guitars blare from the player. Kitty looks at Rogue and asks out loudly, "Rogue, what gives? Turn that down."

Quickly scampering back to her shopping bags on her bed, Rogue grins and shushes Kitty as she pulls out another item. Rogue walks up to Kitty while glancing behind her then says, "Ah want to show you somethin', and want your opinion."

Kitty expression is a bit baffled, but then turns surprised as Rogue holds up her new purchase against her body. Kitty stares at the clothing item Rogue carefully shows her and remarks, "Wow, I can't believe you actually bought that."

Held up against her body, Rogue shows off a two piece dark red lace set of skimpy lingerie complete with garter and leggings. Kitty's face smiles wide as she adds, "You're going to look hot in that."

Rogue shushes her again while glancing back over her shoulder. Remarking in a low tone, Rogue mentions, "It's for Valentine's day. Ah know Allan's got somethin' big planned for me, but Ah also want to surprise him."

Kitty giggles and looks at the sexy outfits remarking, "Well, I'd say he'll be very, very surprised, no doubt."

Carefully taking the hanger with the outfit hanging from it, Kitty holds it up and staring at the near see through fabric. Grinning at Rogue, Kitty playfully asks, "And what else do you have planned?"

Rogue blushes a bit, then hears the echoing sounds of a car horn bowing out front. Both Kitty and Rogue move up to the window to see the X-van parked with the guys hoping out. Allan helps unload the many snowboards strapped to the roof of the van and hands them down to Alex and Evan. They all disperse to different parts of the mansion while Allan parks the X-van in the garage. Stepping out of the vehicle, he taps the loose snow off his snow boots then looks up to see Alex, Evan and Bobby approaching. Allan nods at them as they stroll into the garage. Bobby leans back on a couple of boxes and remarks, "Allan, you gotta tell us your secret, man."

Glancing at Bobby with a baffled expression, Allan asks, "What secret?"

Alex gives Allan smirking smile and says, "Oh come on dude, that cute waitress at the lodge restaurant was totally into you."

Evan adds, "True bro, she was asking you all kinds of stuff. Like where you were from, what you do for a living and your favorite color."

"Fellas," Allan replies, "she was just striking up friendly conversation, that's how she makes her tips."

Bobby speaks up quickly, "That's another thing, they didn't charge us for our lunches."

"More like, the cashier didn't charge Allan for the lunches. She was too busy checkin' him out" Evan says with a grin.

Allan chuckles out, "Guys, cut it out. It just pays to be nice once in a while. You should give it a shot some time. You'd be surprised what you can get for free if you're just nice to people."

Alex speaks up with a smile, "Allan, we were watching. The girls there couldn't take their eyes off you, dude. How do you make that happen? Inquiring minds have to know."

"Stop exaggerating, Alex," Allan remarks, "I wasn't doing anything. May be they all thought we were some popular band or something. But they weren't checking me out."

The three boys chuckle a bit then look out the garage door. Amara and Jubilee slowly walk by the front looking into the garage. They both wave and giggle, then scamper off quickly. Evan speaks up with a wide eyed smile, "You see? That's what we're talking about Allan."

Glancing out the garage entrance, then back at Evan, Allan says, "See what? They just waved at us, big deal."

Bobby grins and adds, "They waved at you, Allan."

"Guys, I'm with Rogue," Allan says with a stern tone, "I can't stress how uncool it is to work your mojo with other girls when you're already with one, which is why I don't do it. And let's get one thing straight, I'm not a 'stud muffin' all women want to take a bite of, kapish?"

The three boys grin and nod their heads as they stand back up heading out. Allan leans back against the van, Evan glances back at him saying, "What ever you say, Allan."

"Well, I guess being a modest babe magnet comes with being a cosmic super guy." Bobby adds.

Alex grins and loudly, "Whatever it is you're doing, Allan, you rock bro!"

Allan shakes his head as they turn the corner towards the house. Rogue walks pass them turning the same corner towards the garage. She glances back at them with a baffled expression, then turns as she approaches Allan. She asks with a slight smile, "What's with them?"

Shrugging his shoulders while adjusting his snowboot, Allan replies, "I honestly don't know. I guess they wanted some dating tips or something."


	41. Chapter 41

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 41: Prodding

The chilly winter air blows over the roof tops of down town Bayville. The clear night sky blankets the quaint city with stars as the lights from the building windows complete the picturesque scenery in a classical urban skyline. The streets below handle its' typical volume of vehicle and people traffic, oblivious to the drama that takes place on the roof tops above. An occasional flash of colored light would appear over the tall buildings. Pedestrians below would pass it off as some kind of fancy light show for one of those expensive high rise department stores. Curious onlookers with a perceptive eye find the dancing flashes of light intriguing or even concerning, leading them to dial the authorities on their cell phones.

Tucking into a roll from a fifteen foot drop, Cyclops quickly slides back onto his feet and drops back into a defensive position. Keeping his right finger prepped on his visor release trigger, he slowly turns his head left to right with an intent glare. The red glow emanating from the slit of his visor reveals the potential destructive power his eyes release as he prepares for an attack. Then with an echoing tone vibrating in his head, Jean's voice calls out, _'Behind you, Scott!'_

Without hesitation, Cyclops dives forward into another roll. Carefully dropping onto his right shoulder while rolling, Cyclops aims his visor at the target charging from behind and releases his concussive optic blast. The bright red beam darts out and slams dead on. The target roars out as the beam blasts a hole through it's' chest. Cyclops spins around back onto his feet and watches the brown claylike looking creature spasm in shock at the gapping hole in its upper torso. Then with a final twitch, the creature collapses in a heap of wet mud like substance. In a stern calm tone, Cyclops calls out, "Clear."

Taking a deep breath, Cyclops places his hands on his waists. Gently dropping from the sky, Jean floats to him with a grin on her face. In a playful tone, she remarks, "Nice shootin' cowboy."

Returning her grin, Cyclops replies in a playful tone, "Thanks for the assist, pretty lady."

They both look down at the simmering mass of mud that was once an animated golem of sort. Cyclops mentions, "Well, that takes care of the group we came after. Where are Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Iceman?"

Jean shuts her eyes as she focuses her mind. After a few seconds, she opens them and looks at Cyclops saying, "They're mopping up over by the parking deck. They'll be with us in a minute."

Cyclops smiles at her and asks, "What about team two, how are they doing?"

Focusing her mind once more, Jean grins slightly and says, "Well, it seems that Colossus, Gambit and Wolverine have their hands full with more sludge golems. Not that any of them are complaining. And it looks like Rogue and Vanguard are chasing the main culprit."

Opening her eyes at Cyclops, Jean adds, "Looks like everything is under control."

Gambit grunts out as he gets slammed to his back. He looks up to see his sludge golem opponent bear down on him. Kicking up with both legs, Gambit takes the golem by surprise by grabbing its' head with his feet, then throwing him over and forward into the broadside of an air condition generator. The impact partially splatters the creature mud like body against the generator leaving an indention on the metal paneling. Gambit quickly kicks off his back onto his feet. He holds out his metal quarter staff and spins around. He smirks as he realizes he is surrounded my more sludge golems. Glancing around for his other teams mates, Gambit spots Colossus wrestling seven golems. The sight is almost humorous as the large metal Russian seems unaffected by the golem's assaults and attempts to knock him down. Gambit then quickly turns to spot Wolverine, who seems to thrive in the fact they are outnumbered as he slashes out with his sharp metal claws cutting several golems in half with one swipe. Reaching into his trench coat pocket, Gambit pulls out a fresh deck of playing cards and begins to slowly charge them up. He glances around at the golems and notices more coming out of the shadows. Gambit grins and stands back into a defensive posture and says out loud to his team mates, "When did we start losin' control of dis fight, boyos?"

Wolverine spins and dives with his claws out as he cuts a swath through the horde of massing golems. He grunts out, "We ain't lost nothin', gumbo! Just keep fightin'!"

Colossus shakes off the four golems on his back and says, "Remember, friend, these things are not really alive!" as he stomps and splatters another under his heavy right foot.

Slashing another golem in half, Wolverine states, "That's right, don't hold back, and cut loose! We need to buy Vanguard and Rogue enough time to take out the main guy!"

Gambit smiles and says, "Sounds like plan, mon ami!" as he quickly tosses out the entire deck of energized cards at the massing golems. Each card embeds into various parts of each nearby golem, and then explodes violently splattering mud like matter in all directions. Wolverine and Colossus cover their faces as the smoke clears. Several golems are knocked off their feet by the explosions. The trio regroups as Gambit says with a grin, "Dat enough time for ya, Mr. Logan?"

Looking around at the results of Gambit's counter attack, Wolverine nods and says, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

Colossus sighs and points out, "Indeed, but it's too bad you don't play Uno, my friend."

Gambit and Wolverine look to see what Colossus is pointing at, and see more sludge golems sliding out of the shadows surrounding them. The trio stands back to back readying their defense. Wolverine sneers and grins remarking, "Good, I hate to go through all that work for a first round knock out."

----------

Shifting his eyes from one monitor screen to the another, Hank takes in all the information the main computer gives him. He continuously keeps updating all archives of the situation for further study if necessary while reaching off to his left to carefully grab his large coffee mug. Hank sips the simmering beverage, not taking his eyes off the screens for a second. One monitor shows a digital diagram of brain activity while the other shows a detailed digital overview of the city, tracking power signatures of the ensuing battle. Entering the main computer room, Emma smiles at the sight of Hank's busy intelligence. She asks, "Sorry to intrude, but is the situation going well?"

Hank glances back at her with slight smile and replies, "As well as things can be I suppose. Allan and Rogue will be bringing closure to things here quite soon it seems."

"Who or what is this creature they are chasing? I was sort of lost during the mission briefing." Emma says.

Glancing back again at Emma, Hank slightly grins remarking, "I thought you looked rather bored."

Emma smiles at Hanks comment as he continues, "According to Allan, the creature's name is Nung. He or it was the living essence of a dying world. Now it's a free moving sentient life form of pure energy, capable of animating, manipulating, and possessing any form of inanimate matter."

"Ahem," Emma remarks, "what does all that mean?"

Raising his eyebrows while staring at the monitor, Hank replies, "Well, to put it plainly, Nung is very difficult to fight."

Emma adds, "And that is why the X-men are out there as well."

"Yes indeed," Hank says.

Looking up at the brain scan monitor with a baffled expression, Emma inquires, "Who's brain are you scanning, Hank?"

Turning his attention to the same screen, Hank replies, "I'm just monitoring Allan's brain activity. It took a little convincing on Rogue's part, but Allan finally allowed me to attach two wireless nodes to his temple while he is on this outing."

"Well, why the fuss?" Emma asks.

Updating more information into his archives, Hank turns to face Emma as he explains, "It's primarily to monitor the stress levels in Allan's mind. Ever since he joined us, Allan has been holding back a considerable level of his power by shear will. He was afraid of attracting other beings like himself. Then he nearly burned himself out a few months back. That put a great deal of physical stress on him, but we were never sure of the mental stress. And now, I feel he has been overworking himself, dealing with his many freelance art projects, teaching classes here at the institute, and dealing with extraterrestrial threats to our world."

Emma steps up next to him looking at the monitor as it updates Allan's brain activity scans. She sighs out and asks, "And you believe you may be able to help him if he shows any sign of dangerous stress levels?"

Hank shrugs his shoulders replying, "Honestly, I do not know. But I would like to think I may be ahead should something arise. Despite his cosmic nature, Allan is still in all aspects, only human."

"Yes," Emma adds in a low tone, "only."

'_And prone to many human weaknesses.' _As she thinks of the words spoken by Sebastian from her earlier conversations with him. Emma's expression grows concerned as she falls silent. But as her thoughts begin to dwell on her secret, Hank's excited voice speaks up, "Fascinating!"

Emma returns her attention to the monitor and asks, "What is it Hank?"

Glancing back at her for a moment, then turning his eyes back to the monitor, Hank replies with an excited tone, "Allan's brain activity, the indicators are showing usage of every part of his mind when ever he accesses his powers at a certain high level. I surmise this allows him to have higher if not sharper perspective of how to use what ever power he possesses. The activity level spiked so high, his body must be searing with adrenaline right now."

Emma watches Hank as he quickly grabs a communication head set and slips it over his head. He calls out, "Allan, I mean Vanguard, is everything alright?"

Replying back with a bit of static crackling, Vanguard says, "Whoa, check the volume control on your end, Mr. McCoy. I may have tough ear drums, but loud is loud."

Hank quickly adjusts his volume and remarks, "My apologies. But is everything alright?"

"I'll know in about two minutes. Right now, Rogue and I are trying to save the world." Vanguard adds, "We'll update you if we're not dead."

Hank glances back at Emma behind with a concerned look. Emma shares his expression as they both stare up at the digital overview of the city on the other monitor.

Sliding to a sudden stop, Rogue quickly spins around to face what is behind her. With a determined glare, she holds out both of her hands out in front of her. A warm, tingling sensation emanates from her lower arms to her finger tips as her arms and hands glow with a intense red flare. Rogue lets out a deep breathe as bright beam of red energy streams from her hands obliterating a horde of smudge golems to steaming masses of cracked mud. She takes a quick look around her for more golems buts finds her immediate area clear. Rogue then looks up at a higher point of the building top she stands on to see Vanguard charging towards hulking mud like mass that is Nung. Swinging its large hulking and melted like arm, Nung flings a barrage of mud globs toward Vanguard. The globs quickly solidify as the careen into him smashing loudly and violently against his super dense body. Halting his charge, Vanguard braces against the solid barrage Nung unleashes on him. Rogue rushes below to get a clear shot. She keeps glancing up at the battle above her trying to get her bearings. Stepping into a ready stance, Rogue breathes out again radiating her hands in red energy by her side, then holds them out and up towards Nung releasing a bright blast of streaming red energy. The red beam broad sides Nung hard causing it to grunt out loudly as it digs into its mud like body knocking it onto its side. Odor emanating steam fizzles from Nung's body where Rogue struck him. Vanguard slowly approaches the breathing smoldering mass of Nung looking down at it. He then quickly glances down at Rogue who stands ever ready at the lower level. He nods at her and gives her a thumbs up. Rogue holds up her two index fingers like pistols and blows on them like a gunslinger while grinning up at Vanguard. Glaring down at the mud like creature, Vanguard speaks out, "You're done here, Nung. I don't know you decided to attack me or this world, but this is as far as I'm allowing you to go. Now leave."

In a gurgling deep tone, Nung looks up at Vanguard and replies, "Departure only possible with my promised demise."

Peering through the eye holes of his red helmet, Vanguard expression grows baffled as he asks, "Promised?"

Nung continues as it adjusts its posture, "The Vanguard will make demise possible."

In a shuddering manner, the heavy building material underneath Vanguards feet shift and mold. Looking down quickly, Vanguard watches as brick, metal and mortar bend and mold around him into a large hand that wraps its fingers around his waist. The grip is sudden and crushing as Vanguard grunts out. Nung speaks out in a gurgling tone, "Mine is the power around you. Simple feat to inhabit little world and crush all life. No choice but to promise demise."

With his left arm free from the grip, Vanguard glares at Nung, then swings his left fist down on the large gripping hand. The impact from the blow shatters the building material molded hand into a cloud of dust and tiny particles. Vanguard quickly darts through the dust reaching down to grab Nung. He grips his hand into the muck like form and holds the hulking mass of Nung off the ground. In a some what satisfied tone, Nung remarks, "Be done with this existence."

Glaring through his now dust riddled helmet, Vanguard sternly states, "I'm not going to be your executioner, Nung. So quit asking."

Struggling in Vanguard's mighty grip, Nung mutters out, "If not by you, then by another."

In a decaying manner, Nung's mud like body dries up and cracks into dust. Vanguard steps back away from the powdery dust as Nung seemingly disappears. Dusting off his uniform and hands, Vanguard shakes his head out of frustration. He takes glances around for Nung but is unable to locate the creature. Vanguard then looks down off the ledge and sees Rogue pulling and climbing her way up to him. He reaches down taking her hand and pulls her up. She looks around quickly and asks, "Where'd Nung go?"

Sighing out, Vanguard replies, "He's gone."

"Did ya kill 'em?" Rogue asks with surprise.

"No, I didn't kill him." He replies in a sad tone.

Looking Vanguard with a curious expression, Rogue continues, "Well, why not? What happened, Allan?"

Allan removes his helmet and holds it under his right arm. Taking a deep breath, he looks at Rogue saying, "Nung is not evil, Rogue. He's just a bit, lost, that's all. Ordinarily, Nung is pretty harmless."

Rogue glances around at the damage and says, "Ya call all this harmless? What's his deal?"

Dusting off his helmet, Allan replies, "Being the living essence of a world, Nung has seen his share of life and death. I guess he reached his peak when he had to watch the last living creature die cradled in his soil. It's kind of a touchy subject, and it's made him very reclusive, until now. Something drew him out."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rogue asks, "So, what now? We keep after him?"

Putting his helmet back on, Allan answers, "We should regroup with the others first."

Looking at with a curious stare, Allan inquires, "So, how did you like the new power?"

Rogue smiles as she looks at her hands and replies, "Kinda cool. Bit of a rush whenever Ah used 'em. But Ah'll be honest, babe, blasting things with my hands don't feel like me."

Allan steps closer to her gently taking her hands with his and says, "Well, you said you needed some fire power. Just thought I'd give you a taste of my power for once."

Holding Rogue's hands, Allan draws back in the power he had allowed her to borrow. Both their hands glow in a red halo as the power travels back into Allan's body. Looking into her eyes, Allan adds, "Next, we'll find something that suits you."

Rogue smiles as Allan picks her up into his arms and flies them to where they last saw the other X-men.

Materializing on top of a near by office building, Nightcrawler teleports both Shadowcat and Iceman clear of the parking deck. Each one showing signs of a skirmish with the smudge golems as they are smeared with dirt and mud like matter. Nightcrawler looks around and says, "Looks like the coast is clear guys."

"I guess Vanguard and Rogue beat that Nung guy." Iceman remarks.

Shadowcat brushes off a piece of muddy like gunk from her shoulder and adds, "Let's hope so, those things smelled like a sewer. Talk about gross."

Nightcrawler chuckles as he tells her, "Still, it vas kind of nice to get out into the action. Ever since school started, ve haven't had much time to do this any more. Not like ve use to."

Just then, Jean slowly floats herself and Cyclops down using her telekinesis. The young trio watch as the couple gently touches down before them. Straightening his uniform, Cyclops approaches them and asks, "Have you guys seen any more creatures?"

Iceman speaks up saying, "No dude, I think we're all clear."

Both Nightcrawler and Shadowcat nod at his answer. Cyclops also nods with a smile and adds, "Then let's catch up with Wolverine and the others, and call it a night, team."

Jean's smile slowly turns to a look of concern as she begins to rub her forehead. Cyclops notices her mood change and posture asking, "Jean, are you alright?"

Looking up at Cyclops with a look of dread, Jean mutters out, "Something is wrong, Scott. I'm feeling… something… here… sadness, despair, and anger."

Cyclops steps up to her and sees she is starting to shake. He quickly grabs hold of her shoulders to steady her as he asks, "Take it easy, where is it coming from?"

Jean grits her teeth while she holds her hands firmly to her head. Slowly glancing around with her eyes, she whispers out, "All around us."

Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman begin to look around them immediate area for trouble, each one readying themselves for a anything. Cyclops focuses on Jean, trying to calm her as Nightcrawler speaks out, "Ve don't see anyone or anything."

Cyclops remarks, "If Jean is sensing something, team, then something is coming. Stay sharp."

Jean's eyes suddenly widen as she gasps. Cyclops turns to her saying, "Jean?"

In a soft whispering tone, she mutters out, "Get… clear."

With a baffled expression on his face, Cyclops asks, "What? Jean, what are saying?"

Looking straight at him, Jean starts to breathe heavily. Suddenly, her voice seems to echo loudly into the air as she says, "GET CLEAR!"

In a concussive burst of invisible telekinetic force, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Iceman are knocked away from her. They each grunt out as they are hit by what seems like a bubble bursting out at them. As they get knocked clear from Jean, the building top they were standing on comes alive shuddering and shift. Cyclops, Shadowcat, and Iceman land on their backs grunting out. All accept for Nightcrawler, who manages to recover quickly into a back flip then landing into a sliding crouching stance. They all watch as the see the ground they were once standing on begin jutting out large spike made of the building material. Jean back away slowly finding herself getting cut off from the rest of the team. The spikes jut out some more shaking the building top. A mixture of metal and cement shards of spikes form a large thick bush like barrier separating Jean from the others. Ominously twisting out of the spike barrier, a humanoid torso looking form takes shape made of the same industrial material as the spikes. Jean stumbles back in fear as the eyes of the ominous form open to reveal featureless eye sockets. The sounds of cracking cement, bending metal and crushing glass are heard as the form slowly stretches out towards her. Cyclops and the other young X-men get to their feet quickly and begin to slowly approach the spike barrier. "Jean, are you alright!" Cyclops cries out.

Shadowcat starts to run forward as she begins top phase through sharp barrier of spikes. Cyclops orders out, "Iceman, let's get its attention. Nightcrawler, support Shadowcat, and get Jean out of there!"

Nightcrawler teleports beyond the barrier to catch up with Shadowcat as Iceman and Cyclops begin to attack the formed torso in a barrage of concussive optic blasts and ice. Shadowcat runs up to Jean but finds her nearly entranced looking up at the humanoid form above them. She approaches Jean grabbing her by the shoulders to shake her a bit yelling, "Jean, snap out of it!"

Sprinkles of cement and glass spark off of the humanoid torso as Cyclops slams several direct hits to its back with destructive optic beams. Iceman does his best trying to immobilize the creature's visible arms. Nightcrawler dives towards Shadowcat and Jean grabbing both of them knocking them to the ground to avoid the creature's counter attack. The spike barrier juts out even further s it grows in all direction, ripping more building material out. Laying on the ground after pulling them away from the spikes, Nightcrawler teleports all three of them back to Iceman and Cyclops's position. Both of whom continue their attack, despite sustaining minor cuts and lacerations from the spiked counter attack. The humanoid torso turns to face the team, seemingly unaffected by the relentless barrage of optic blast impacts. Shadowcat gets a look at Jean again and still finds her entranced, just staring up at the creature bearing down on them. In a harsh husky tone, the creature speaks out, "Bring about promised demise, and all shall be spared."

Jean suddenly gasps out as she seems to come out of her trance. She looks at Cyclops and sees his determination despite his injuries. She watches in horror as the large spike barrier grows outward again catching both Iceman and Cyclops off guard. The sharp ends of the spikes slightly cut into their legs and arms forcing them to fall back. Iceman grips a deep cut in his right arm drawing back as quickly as he can away from the spikes. Cyclops suffers several cuts to his upper thighs. The sudden sharp pain buckles his legs and he falls to the ground grabbing his wounds. The humanoid torso turns to face them as it speaks again gesturing to itself, "End this existence," as it then gestures to Cyclops and continues, "or this one suffers."

Jean's mind if flooded with a backlash of emotions she feels radiating from the hulking form before her. The feeling of absolute despair, loss, and guilt bring tears to her eyes as she closes her eyes tightly trying to block it out. Jean begins to feel the sudden thoughts and emotions of her friends. A mixture of confusion, fear, and hope is felt from each of their minds. Jean grits her teeth and in tone tells the creature, "Leave… him… alone."

The creature's relentless nature continues to bear down towards Cyclops bringing the spikes ever closer to the injured X-man. Bracing for cover, Cyclops covers his head in an attempt to protect himself from more harm. Jean's expression becomes angered as she opens her eyes revealing a bright glowing glare. Her eyes shine like two white stars as her voice reverberates in the air, "I said… **LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

A stunning flash of angelic light radiates from her entire body out toward the hulking mass of the creature. The brightness of Jean's lashing out catches the creature by surprise causing it to draw away covering its perpetual face. The bright light turns into a wave of white fire as it begins to burn the creatures metal and cement form. In a hideous sound of utter agony, the creature yells out trying to douse the flames from its body. Then in a spontaneous manner, its body explodes in a burst of white flames sending shards of rock, metal and glass in all directions. Shadowcat darts ahead diving to Cyclops and manages to grab his left arm phasing both of them through the violent explosion while Nightcrawler quickly teleports both he and Iceman behind a protective neighboring wall. Smoke and debris are scattered through the immediate area with the sound of steaming air gently hissing around them. As the air slowly clears with the winter breeze blowing through, the X-men see Jean standing in place with a shocked and baffled expression on her face. She seems shocked and tattered by the blast, but unharmed. Her uniform appears burned and tattered revealing various parts of her fair skinned body. Both steam and smoke slowly emanate from her person as she stands in silence among the aftermath. Cyclops shuffles on the ground to look at her then calls out, "Jean, are you ok?"

Jean remains silent while Shadowcat helps Cyclops to his feet. Nightcrawler and Iceman walk around the wall the took cover behind and approach the rest of the team. Shadowcat asks, "Um, Jean, is everything…"

Cutting her off in a soft tone, Jean quickly replies, "I'm fine, Kitty."

They fall silent as they look around at the damage that surrounds them. Just then Wolverine's voice calls out, "Hey, everybody alright over there!"

The young heroes look to see Wolverine running towards them with Gambit and Colossus following close behind him. "We saw the explosion, what happened?" Wolverine asks.

Cyclops leans on Shadowcat's shoulder and answers, "Well, we're not quite sure."

Jean quickly adds, "Nung attacked us, now he's gone."

Wolverine glances at all of them with a baffled expression as Nightcrawler says, "Jean beat him, I guess."

Responding to Nightcrawler's comment, Jean slightly smiles and says, "Not really, guys. I'm not sure what I did."

As Wolverine is about to inquire more of what happened, Vanguard and Rogue fly in and approach the gathered team. Jean looks over at Vanguard in silence with a nervous expression. Gazing around at the apparent damage from the fight, Vanguard sighs out, "Nung was here, wasn't he?"

They look to Jean as she nods in response to his question. Vanguard shakes his head and says, "He said he would find another way if didn't kill him."

Jean quickly says, "I didn't mean to kill him, Allan. He just… wouldn't stop."

"He's not dead, Jean." Vanguard remarks, "At least not yet. And it looks like you weakened him enough to where he won't be bothering anyone for while."

Wolverine asks, "So, he's still out there?"

"Yup," Vanguard says, "in a lot of pain and probably sulking in his self pity right now."

Gambit steps up and asks, "So now what?"

Pulling off Gambit's trench coat off his back, Wolverine drapes it around Jean to cover her up and says, "Mission accomplished. Now we go home, right?" as he glance over at Vanguard.

Vanguard nods and replies, "Right."

The team scatters across the roof tops away from the approaching sound sirens and helicopters.

-------

Flashing red and blue lights illuminate the distant scene as sirens and bullhorns echo throughout the evening adding more excitement to Bayville's nightlife. A few blocks away, atop another flat top office building, a steaming mound of debris shifts and slides with a groaning grind. The mass of mixed material slowly takes shape into a humanoid form and lays face down moaning in pain. In a grinding deep tone, it mutters out, "P… pain… must end pain. Failed… to… to do so."

Tucked away in the shadows of the roof top, another ominous figure makes his presence known as two yellow glowing eyes shine out of the darkness along with a glowing red four corner star shines underneath. Remaining in the shadows, the figure steps up to the humanoid figure saying, "Nonsense, Nung, my morbid friend. You did exactly what cannon fodder is supposed to do. Now, go, lick your wounds and make yourself scarce."

Nung struggles on the ground muttering, "Demise… was promised."

The shadowy figure kneels down to Nung. Distant light manages to partially reflect off the figures outfit revealing dark blue faceplate with two eyes holes glaring at the groaning creature. "Yes," the figure says as he nods, "I did promise. But I never promised it would happen today. Now go."

Nung groans a bit just before vanishing into the shadows. The figure stands back up looking out towards all the flashing police and rescue lights. He sighs out, "Very interesting night. Don't you think?"

Walking out of the shadows from behind, Tessa clutches her black cloak around her as she approaches. She looks out towards the flashing red and blues lights with a coy smile, then glances mback at the shadowy figure remarking, "Interesting, yes. But what exactly did that battle serve, accept prove the X-men's resilience?"

"Just testing the waters," the figure replies, "can't dive in when the water is too shallow."

Tessa grins at his comment and turns approaching the figure. She reaches up with her left hand to touch his face but feels the seamless feature of a face plate. Tessa sighs out as she whispers, "When will you let me see your face?"

The figure chuckles as he clutches her left hand with right gloved hand and says, "I thought you enjoyed making love to a masked man?"

She looks up at him with a grin as he adds, "In do time, babe. For now, let the mystery arouse you."

"And the X-men?" Tessa inquires.

"Let them take a breather, for now. When the time comes, we squeeze." The figure replies.

-----------

After cleaning up and having his wounds mended, Scott wanders his way into the Danger Room command center. The deep cuts he sustained in tonight's battle are now non existent thanks to Allan's remarkable healing ability and now he walks freely without a limp. More importantly, he is glad everybody else on the team was able to walk away from that fight. Now his only concern is for Jean. Her sudden show of power surprised even her, and she has been withdrawn for the whole night after. As Scott walks into the command room, he looks out into the chamber to see Allan still in his uniform talking with Jean. His holds his red helmet under his right arm as he partially paces back and forth. Jean looks a bit nervous but manages to crack a grin as the talk. Scott is unable to hear the conversation, but can tell she is not being scolded or lectured. She does a lot of nodding and shoulder shrugging as Allan seems to ask a lot of questions. Then occasionally, they would break into laughter. Scott sighs out with a smile, relieved at the sight, especially after tonight's skirmish. But now, he can't help but feel a bit left out, and his smile slowly wanes. Scott watches as Allan turns to walk out. Holding up his right hand flat out in front of Jean, Allan nods as she playfully jabs a punch to the palm of his hand. Allan grins and casually walks out of the Danger Room leaving Jean alone. Scott looks down at her in silence. Then, much to his surprise, Jean looks up at him with a big smile. It almost startles him, but he smiles back and waves.

Walking into the main computer room, Allan brushes his left hand through his jet black hair taking a deep breath. Leaning up against the main console next to Hank, Rogue smiles playfully remarking, "Ha! You got hat hair."

Allan returns her smile as he chuckles and places his helmet over her head saying, "Enjoy the smell, babe."

Rogue quickly pulls off the red seamless helmet and says, "Funny thing is, it don't smell bad."

Allan replies at her with wierded out expression, "You kidding? Nung had me sweating up a storm in that."

Sniff the inside of his helmet once more, Rogue mentions, "You don't stink. Must be nice bein' cosmic."

Hank smiles as they have their winding down banter. But he decides to politely interrupt by asking, "So, how is Jean, Allan?"

Raising his eyebrows, Allan answers, "Well, all in all, she's alright. A bit shocked about tonight, but that's natural."

"She looked more freaked out than shocked, Allan." Rogue says.

Allan nods and adds, "Her power hasn't fully manifested yet. And I'd like to keep it that way. It has to be gradual, not spontaneous like mine. Tonight is a testimony to that."

Hank scratches his nose and stands up saying, "With Ororo the dealing family issues in Africa and the Professor and Magneto visiting a newly formed colony off the coast of South Africa, that leaves you to work with Jean to get a handle on this, Allan."

Allan nods and replies, "I know, and I've told her already so we need to make new schedules for her and Scott. I'm going to need them together on this. Now if we're done, I'm gonna take a shower." As he smiles and turns to walkout.

Hank quickly speaks up while scratching his nose, "Oh Allan, I need to discuss some issues about your brain scans tonight."

Allan stops and turns back to him saying, "Yeah, about that," as he peels off the tiny nodes from his temples and hands them to Hank, "I appreciate you concerns, Hank. But I feel fine."

"We need to discuss this information," Hank adds, "your brain activity was off the charts."

Rubbing his nose and sniffing, Hank points to the monitor adding, "Your physiology is very unique, Allan. I just want to be sure there are no side affect from your burn out."

Allan smiles as he glances at Rogue. He then looks back at hank saying, "I'm nowhere near burning out this time, Hank. I mean I feel great. But, to alleviate your worries, I'll come in for a physical tomorrow."

Hank smiles and squints as he scratches his nose. Rogue asks, "Are you catchin' a cold or somethin' Mr. McCoy?"

Sniffing again while rubbing his nose, Hank replies with a smile, "No, I think its just allergies. Oh Allan, don't forget, with Ororo gone you'll be working with her class as well as the Brother Hood in the morning."

Allan sighs out with a slight grin, "Great, talk about total carnage. Sure no problem."

Rogue and Hank chuckle at Allan's comment. Clearing his throat, Allan says, "So, if we're done, I'd like to wash tonight's grime off me."

Hank rubs his nose again and nods as Allan walks out with Rogue following. As the door slides shut, Hank sits back rubbing his nose. He then takes an slight sniff as he realizes, his nose no longer itches. He smiles and remarks, "Hmm, curious." and returns his attention back onto the information on the main monitors.

------------------------------------

CREDS:

I think I'm getting my second. 'WHEW'!

So many ideas, even I'm excited about what's gonna happen next!

Thanks for readin'!

Later


	42. Chapter 42

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 42: Irresistible

Early morning Danger Room sessions are always brutal, and this morning is no different. A mixture of smoke and mist fill the main chamber as the sound of heavy breathing and coughing echo throughout the room. External vents open and slowly begin to suck out the smoke clearing the room revealing several of the students as well as the Brotherhood sitting on the floor. The few that remain standing are Avalanche, Cannonball, Blob, Magma and Dazzler. Sighing out with frustration, Avalanche remarks, "That really sucked guys."

Havok picks himself off the floor and says, "What do you expect, dude. No one was watching anyone's backs."

"Hey I was trying." Quicksilver speaks up, "I'm fast, but I can't be everywhere at once."

Dazzler rolls her eyes replying, "No one ask you to, Quickie."

Scarlet Witch sighs out, "All of you, give it a rest! The point is we failed."

"And we got our collective butts kicked." Toad adds.

The rest of the students slowly get to their feet as the main chamber door opens. Allan walks in holding a clip board with his left hand. He is dressed simply in a pair of boot cut jeans and a white t-shirt. The expression on Allan's face is very plain as he shakes his head at the sight of the student's posture. Shrugging his shoulders, Allan asks them, "So, what happened?"

The room falls silent as nobody answers. Allan raises his eyebrows and says, "Ok, I have two words for all of you."

He then holds up his clip board and faces his notes to them. Written boldly for all to see are the words 'GRAND STANDING'. Looking at each of them, Allan asks, "Does anyone know what this means?"

The students take quick glances at each other, but do not answer again. Allan adds, "It means I saw no team work in here. Each one of you was off doing your own thing, there wasn't any cooperation, and to top it off, you were competing with each other."

Lance removes his dome like visor and says, "Allan, there was a lot of us in here, it was hard to keep track of everyone."

Nodding, Allan remarks, "You're right Lance. But that means you guys had the target out numbered. The odds were in your favor."

Discouraged expressions wash over all the students faces. Allan notices and sighs out, "Alright look, I'm not mad at any of you. It's just, I've seen you all do better under much more difficult situations. Yes it's true, I did cram two teams into this large room. But the lesson of this exercise wasn't about winning a single fight, it was about learning to adapt to each other as team. And as a team, you each have to know everyone's abilities, limitations and reaction times. Those are the three things that make the X-men a great team, they all know each other that well. Adapt, improvise, overcome, the three elements to handling any problem."

He looks around the room with a slight grin on his face trying to lighten their moods as he continues, "Don't sweat it guys, I'm far from perfect myself. I've had my fair share of screw ups through out existence. At least here, we can all afford to learn from our mistakes."

Allan's last comment brings smiles to their faces as he looks at his watch and adds, "Let's get cleaned up and roll. Some of you have school in about an hour and half, others have work. We'll pick this up again tomorrow."

They slowly disperse leaving the Danger Room while Allan watches them. He then notices a few of the girls glancing up at him as they pass by giving him bashful cute smiles. Allan smiles back to be friendly, but then notices a few of them giggling as well. Allan's eyebrows raise as his face turns baffled. He then shakes his head as he sighs out and looks up at the command room observation window where Rogue has been watching. Allan smiles at her and asks out, "You don't think I was too rough on them, do you?"

Responding by flipping on the external speakers, Rogue says, "You weren't any rougher on them then Logan usually is."

Smiling, Allan laughs a bit at Rogue's answer and asks, "So, no classes for you today?"

"Nope," Rogue replies through the speakers, "it's some kind of administration day. Why, ya got somethin' in mind?"

"I don't know, I was thinking, may be a picnic, just you and me." Allan mentions with a grin.

Rogue smiles as she replies, "Sounds nice, but isn't it still a little cold for somethin' like that?"

Allan grins as he chuckles, "Not in the Caribbean."

------------------------

Taking advantage of the free day, Jean sits in bed a little bit longer. It has not been an easy night for her. The sudden surge of power she felt when facing down Nung has kept her mind racing for answers. The sad emotions she felt from the creature were so overwhelming, she was afraid to sleep as she tossed and turned all night. Jean had never felt so much despair and sadness in one being until last night. And for one quick moment, she felt as though she was one with the stars, a feeling that both enticed and scared her. So many other emotions were felt last night, emotions alien to her, yet she recognized them as her own. In those brief moments facing Nung, Jean felt the sensation of being, superior, weightless, and unconfined. The world seemed smaller to her, but that feeling is now absent, as though it had never happened, and now a part of her feels empty. Jean stares at her painting across her room and sighs out quietly. Each painting and drawing she had created helped her deal with the changes she had been going through. They served as an outlet for her personal quest to understand what has been happening to her. But last night's power surge was so driven by emotion, Jean feels she is starting at the bottom again. She has so many questions to Allan she doesn't know where to begin. Jean holds out her right hand keeping the palm upward. She takes a deep breath while closing her eyes, trying to harness the emotions she felt so intensely. Her only thought, to reignite the angelic flames that felt like it could burn forever. But as she draws upon her memories for those emotions, she is unable to recapture the power she felt, and thus creates no flame. Jean's expression becomes slightly frustrated but is lightened at the sound of Scott's voice by her door. He seems to be in the middle of a conversation as his voice passes her door. A smile slowly shines on Jean's face as she hops out of bed and quickly gets dressed.

Pacing slowly back and forth through the kitchen, Hank holds a cordless phone to his ear with his left hand as he multitasks with his other limbs making coffee and buttering up a bagel. Speaking to him on the other end, Charles says, "The research facility here very thorough, Hank. It's attracting many of the world's renowned geneticists, hence the colony's nickname, Genosha."

"Sounds fascinating, Professor." Hank replies with smile, "How is Eric holding up with his injuries?"

"Very well actually," Charles remarks, "I even doubt he remembers he is injured at all with all the excitement around here. Oh yes, I heard from Ororo. She settled her affairs and will be arriving back in Bayville before us. I will have her flight plan e-mailed to you shortly. Now, how is everything back home?"

"Despite last night's skirmish with one of Allan's extraterrestrial visitors, we seem to have a handle on things here." Hank remarks, "All injuries were dealt with and everyone is still on their feet. The students are adapting to their new class schedules with little conflict. Allan, of course, has been taking on the brunt of the work load, even when Logan and I have asked him to slow it down."

Charles replies with a light heart, "Allan likes to earn his keep, Hank. It is just his way trying to contribute."

"I'm worried about him, Professor." Hank continues, "I observed a high spike in his brain activity last night. I'm afraid he has been holding back his powers again. My brain scans are showing an increased level of stress. There is no telling what this level of stress could to him again. With his cosmic physiology being what it is, I cannot even theorize the out come, accept the fact stress levels this high would be fatal to normal human beings."

"Have you informed Allan of your concerns?" Charles asks.

"On several occasions," Hank replies, "but I do not think he is taking this as serious as he should."

Charles chuckles on the other end and states, "Then let him know that I said his health is just as important as everyone else in the institute."

Casually walking into the kitchen, Sean makes a b-line straight for the refrigerator with Scott following just behind. Hank acknowledges them with nod as he continues his conversation with Charles, "Will do Professor, enjoy the rest of your stay."

Clicking the phone off, Hank catches the conversation between Scott and Sean. "So, why the sudden interest in law enforcement, Scotty?" Sean asks.

Both Scott and Sean pour themselves a glass of orange juice as Scott answers, "I'm just weighing the options for my future, Mr. Cassidy. I always thought it was helpful to ask someone with first hand experience."

Sean smiles as he gulps back his juice. He then replies, "I think you may be asking the wrong guy. I'm a disavowed Interpol agent, remember? My law enforcement record isn't quite spotless."

Hank steps up and interjects, "I beg to differ, Sean. I did some research and found your career to be exemplary. Aside from that one bribery accusation, you were a model operative."

Sean smiles and sarcastically says, "And thank you for reminding me." as he rolls into light laughter along with Scott and Hank.

The kitchen comes alive as the students waltz in with their usual chatty bantering. They each prepare a quick breakfast in their own fashion. A handful of them warm up some bagels while others settle for a cup of either chocolate milk or juice. Unlike Fred, who piles on an ensemble of food on a single tray and manages to devour it all with ease. Then there's Evan, who decides on gulping back two cans of caffeine sodas while Todd slips onto the back patio to raid last night's trash bin's gathering of flies. Scott grins at the site of the bustling students and remarks, "It's nice to see things back to normal."

He then notices lots of giggling and whispering among the girls. They all seem to huddle up closer to each other as they whisper and giggle some more. Playfully, the girls each scamper out of the kitchen with eager expressions on their faces. Their antics seem to annoy the guys as they seat themselves trying to ignore the sounds of the whispering excitement. Scott then turns to Sean and Hank adding, "Well, almost normal. Have any of you two notice some weird behavior lately? Mostly among the girls?"

Sean shrugs his shoulders as Hank replies, "Now that you mention it, yes. I have been receiving a bit more attitude from them lately. They've become very secretive and a bit flamboyant, as though they've been smitten or something of that nature. Then again, it is almost Valentine's Day." as he smiles.

Scott nods and says, "You could be right, I guess. Which reminds me, I still have to get Jean a gift."

Hank smiles at him and Sean as he then turns to head out of the kitchen. Walking up the hall from the kitchen, Hank hears more whispering and giggling as he approaches the front living area. With curious expression, Hank quietly walks his way toward the sounds. He looks around the corner to see the group of girls peeking out of the front windows. Each of them, either standing on their tippy toes or simply trying to squeeze into the huddled mass to get a better peek at whatever they are looking at. Completely oblivious to Hank's near hulking presence as he approaches, they each share low tone comments and giggles, continuing to stare out the window. Only able to catch fragments of each of their comments, Hank's expression becomes baffled. "… so lucky." Wanda says.

"… really not thinking of me." Elizabeth mutters out.

Tabitha remarks, "… should've asked for more than just a ride a while back."

"… don't think it can be that serious, can it?" Jubilee asks.

Amara then says, "... not much older than me, why not?"

Not sure of what he is hearing, Hank speaks up, "AHEM." as the girls quickly turn to look at him. Hank adds, "I believe you all have school to attend."

With tight lipped grins, the girls slowly disperse in different directions, leaving the window. Hank watches them with a baffled grin on his face as he shakes his head lightly. He then decides to look out the window to see what they were all gawking at. Much to his surprise and confusion, Hank sees Allan with Rogue out by his jeep. The front hood of Allan's newly restored jeep is lifted open as he seems to be explaining the mechanics to a very curious Rogue. Stepping away from the window, Hank glances to where some of the girls had walked off to, then glances back out the window at Allan and Rogue. In a very soft tone, he mutters, "Weird behavior indeed. Very curious."

-----------------------------------------------

Nestled in the office district of down town Bayville, business men and women scurry about the marble court yards trying to gain bearings on this clear cold morning. The various sounds of tapping echo from their expensive shoes as they briskly walk across the pristine walk way talking and chatting on their cell phones. Off to the corner, a few of them walk in and out of some of the many coffee shops that are built into the office buildings in which they work. Some stop in for a quick snack of fresh pastries, others for a hot cup of fresh coffee to start the day with. Not all share the same schedule as some take their time to read or even work on their laptops at one of the many internet stations. Sitting off in the corner of one of the coffee shops, Emma engrosses herself with a small coffee and half folded newspaper. It is one of the very few times out of her day where she can be alone with her thoughts and not be constantly bombarded by curiously questioning teenagers. It also gives her moments to escape from the ever instinctive nose of Logan, who has made it obvious he doesn't trust her. Emma doesn't blame him, she really hasn't given them any reason to trust her. Mystique and Sean vouched for her, but even they do not the entire truth about her. Truths she has been wrestling with since she had been put at odds with the Hellfire Society again. As Emma takes a light sip of her small coffee, she glances up with her eyes to see a dark haired Tessa enter the shop. She remains silent as she watches the brunette gaze about the coffee shop as though scanning the room with her eyes. Turning towards Emma, Tessa grins slightly grins and casually makes her way to her. "Good morning, Tessa." Emma says plainly as she approaches the small round table.

Tessa pulls a chair up and seats herself across from Emma replying, "Good morning, Emma. You are looking fanciful." as Tessa takes a quick glance at Emma's white outfit.

The pair is in major contrast to each other. Emma wears form fitted white business suit with dramatic white make up to compliment it, while Tessa wears a similar outfit, however in black. Her near jet black hair and dark make up also compliments her apparel as they seem to get double takes and quick glances from passing single yuppies. The two women ignore the smiles and stares as they fix their attentions on each other. Tessa remarks, "Not quite the proper surroundings for the two queens of the Hellfire Society to meet. Why the secrecy?"

Emma places her newspaper on the table and straightens her posture as she replies, "I wanted to meet someplace neutral. Telepathic contact is not possible when I'm at the school, no privacy. And I wanted to speak to you alone."

"So it is safe to assume that Sebastian and the others are ignorant of our rendezvous?" Tessa inquires.

Emma's face remains plain as she says, "Unless you've informed them already. Either way, it doesn't matter. I called you here to discuss motives."

"Very well," Tessa answers, "what would you like to know?"

Staring directly into Tessa's blue eyes with her trade mark stone cold glare, Emma asks, "What exactly does the Society want with Allan Paran? What are your motives behind this futile mission?"

Grinning while taking a deep breath, Tessa sighs out, "Honestly Emma, each member of the inner circle have their own motives behind this task. And of course, neither one serving each others. But our common goal is simple, bring his power into our fold."

Emma chuckles saying, "As I said, futile. Then what is your motive? What do you hope to gain from this, a new play thing?"

Tessa smiles as she sits back and replies, "Merely curiosity, dear Emma. Allan Paran's power may be quite limitless, but his human mind keeps him very grounded. I find that, intriguing. You must admit, you find yourself intrigued by him as well."

Adjusting her posture slightly again, Emma mentions, "I will admit, there is great deal of qualities that make him attractive. But his power I've learned to respect. You and I have been at odds with each other since joining the Society. But our goals have been about respect and equality among the inner circle. However, now I sense you are another pawn in this. Are you sure you haven't sacrificed too much to gain your position?"

Tessa's grin slowly turns plain as she answers, "I am no one's pawn, Emma. We do what we must to survive. Besides, we all have our secret agendas. Like you for instance, how long do you plan to keep this a secret from your new found allies?"

"Fair enough," Emma adds as she clears her throat.

With a slight grin on her fair complexion, Emma stands up and prepares to leave. Tessa remains facing forward ignoring Emma's movement. But just before she walks away, Emma stops and glances back at Tessa asking, "So, who is he? Your mystery man?"

Tessa's eyes widen as she replies, "Mystery man?"

"Yes, thoughts of this person slightly surfaced when I asked you the question." Emma continues.

"Probing my mind without my knowledge? Impressive, Emma." Tessa remarks with a grin.

"Only your surface thoughts, Tessa. Again, who is he?" Emma asks.

Sighing out, Tessa answers, "He is what he is, a mystery man. But I'll say this, his interest in Allan Paran goes well beyond curiosity."

Emma takes a deep breath as she realizes Tessa has closed off her thoughts to her telepathy. Breathing out, Emma glances at Tessa and says, "Very well then. Enjoy the rest of your day, Tessa."

Watching Emma leave the coffee shop, Tessa's grinning expression turns slightly sour as she mutters to herself, "I am no one's pawn."

--------------------------------

The afternoon sun sits high in the clear sky as an ocean breeze gently blows through Rogue's hair. Overlooking the bright scenery, she closes her eyes to listen to the sound of gentle crashing waves, swaying palm trees, and the chirping of exotic birds all around her. She feels the heat bearing down on her and decides to rub on some more sun tanning lotion. Rogue glances around at the landscape with a smile. Crystal clear water splashing onto white soft sandy beaches with the backdrop of green lush tree covered bluffs just above the shore line. Sitting on a very wide beach blanket, Rogue continues to apply sun tanning lotion on her legs and arms. She looks around again to see or hear anything else around, but is only greeted by the sounds of her tropical surroundings. Taking a deep breath, Rogue continues to rubbing lotion on and around her black Speedo bikini. She feels a slight gust of whistling wind and looks up to see Allan slowly descending out of the blue sky carrying several bags fresh food. "That was quick." She remarks as she smiles.

With gentle touch down a few feet away from her, Allan returns her smile saying, "We're not that far from Jamaica. Hope you don't mind some jerk chicken."

Dressed like a beach bum, Allan sports only a pair of old cargo slacks he converted into shorts with white beater tank top. He places the bags down on the beach blanket and starts to pull out the assortment of fresh food in front of them. Several packs of grilled jerk flavored chicken and fresh fruit spread out before them as Rogue says with a wide eye smile, "Wow, ya went all out. What's the special occasion? Valentine's Day isn't for another few days."

Allan plops himself down next to her and replies, "Does it have to be a special occasion for me to want to spoil you?"

Rogue looks at him with smile of content, then leans in closer kissing him passionately. Their lips slowly part as they look into each other eyes. Allan mentions, "Besides, I have a different surprise for you on Valentines Day."

She smiles and replies, "So do Ah."

With the day shining down on them, the couple spends the early afternoon walking hand and hand along the clear shores of the small private island. Quite the contrast form the cold weather they were in a few hours ago. To, Rogue, the moments are all too good to be true as she can not seem to stop smiling. Whether if its' cuddling up in Allan's arms or sharing mundane conversations with him, she had never felt more at ease than now. Glancing around their surrounding, Rogue asks, "Are we alone on this little island?"

Allan nods with smile, "Yup. This island is a bird sanctuary."

Rogue giggles as they slowly wade through the ankle high surf of the crystal clear shore. The paradise scenery is overwhelming as Rogue leaps into Allan's arms hugging him. "This is so unreal! So this is basically our own private island. We can pretty much do anything we want." Rogue remarks.

Allan raises one eyebrow with a grin and replies in a play tone, "As long as we don't endanger the birds, sure."

With that said, Rogue trips Allan forcing him to fall back onto the white sand. She quickly drops down on top of him and presses her lips against his as they kiss with uninhibited passion. The moment gets very heated as Rogue feels Allan's hands caressing her from shoulders down to her buttocks. But just as they start to surrender to their desires once more, they are splashed by a warm sensation of ocean surf. Crystal clear water soaks them completely as they both gasp out of surprise. Rogue sits up on Allan's lap brushing back her now wet hair away from her face at the same time lightly spitting out the little salt water that got in her mouth. She smiles and mutters out, "That wasn't as romantic as Ah thought it would be."

Spitting up a little salt water himself, Allan clear his eyes with a grin and replies, "Nope, it sure wasn't."

They both stare at each other for a second, then start laughing hysterically. Allan sits up with Rogue still straddling his lap. She wipes the salt water dripping from his face as she says, "Sorry 'bout that. Ah guess Ah read too many romance novels."

Allan reaches up and gently runs his finger through her wet white stripe bangs then slowly caresses her right cheek saying, "Honestly, I think those writers just left out some details in those novels of yours."

He sits up and embraces her tightly as he continues, "Besides, salt adds to the flavor." as he buries his face on the right side of her neck.

Rogue closes her eyes and sighs out as she feels the gentle kisses and the sudden feeling of his tongue running up from the base of her neck to the dimple on her chin. Warm ocean surf splash up against them again in a foaming manner making Rogue gasp out with a wide smile.

------------------------------------------------

Wandering the halls of the Xavier Institute, Remy glances at all the décor that ornate the passes. He thinks to himself how he used to steal from places like this, with ease. He shakes his head as he clears his thoughts approaching the opening front living area. It has been a while since he went off on one of his contract jobs. He never felt any guilt taking from the filthy rich to make ends meet. But if he were to steal now, he is unsure how he would feel afterwards. Remy has tried to wipe his hands clean of his dubious past, but habits die hard. And so he would find himself bouncing from one job to the next. Being at the Xavier Institute has marked the longest he had stayed in one place since he was a boy in New Orleans. As Remy walks down the stairs to the ground floor, he spots Piotr sitting back on one the many couches in the room sifting through a handful of pamphlets and brochures. With curious grin, Remy asks, "What ya got goin' on, Pete?"

Piotr looks up and shows him the brochures. Remy reads out as he looks, "Bayville College of Art, Downtown Fine Arts School, Bayside School of Art… don' tell me you goin' for dat artsy stuff too, Pete."

Shrugging his large shoulders, Piotr replies, "I think it is time I put my energies into something constructive if not creative. We may be mutants, but I intend to make something of my life, Remy."

"So you thinkin' 'bout a art degree, huh?" Remy questions.

Piotr smiles as he glances at the brochures and says, "Hey, I have a knack for that 'artsy stuff.' I'm going to be visiting one of these campuses later this week. You're welcome to come along if you wish."

Remy rolls his eyes and replies, "Oui, sure, why not. Can't hurt to check out de college chicks, I guess."

Piotr smiles and chuckles at Remy's comment as he stands up and heads to the kitchen. Remy sits back on the couch sighing out. Logan's voice speaks up suddenly, "You lookin' for somethin' to do, gumbo?"

Looking towards his voice, Remy sees Logan standing in the shadow of the staircase. "Unless you gotta mission handy, Mr. Logan, Gambit ain't interested in yard work." He says with frustrated tone.

Logan step out of the shadows staring out the front glass door mentioning, "How does a little surveillance sound to ya, kid?"

Remy sits up to see what Logan is staring at and sees Emma's white sports car slowly pulling through the circular driveway. He grins and asks Logan, "Got somethin' against our resident blondie?"

"I know it ain't our style, kid," Logan remarks, "but I don't like loose ends. 'Till she really earns my trust, I wanna know every move she makes. Time for you to put those theiving skills to the test."

Standing up taking a deep breath, Remy grins at Logan and sighs out, "Well, Gambit ne'er been one to shy away from a challenge. Plus, it ain't yard work."

Remy quickly runs up the stairs to the room he shares with Piotr just as Emma walks through the front door. She glances up and sees Logan somewhat glaring at her, then he turns away heading towards the kitchen. She silently takes a deep breath, then trots up to her room.

With the late afternoon approaching, some of the students return from their public school. Some receive rides from either Scott or Jean, who were gladly able to give them rides when they ask. All accept for Kitty who gets a ride with Lance. The silence of the estate is once again disrupted by the excited voice of the young students as they scurry about. Sam and Ray catch some of the girls conversation and watch with baffled expressions. Amara wonders, "Is his favorite color red or black?"

"I heard he likes chocolate, a lot." Jubilee cheerfully states.

Elizabeth ponders and asks, "Do you think he draws nude models?"

Sam inquires, "Who're we talkin' about girls?"

Amara smile and replies, "We're just talking about Allan, guys. Do you know what his favorite color is?"

Both Sam and Ray shake their heads in confusion. Just then Allan and Rogue arrive floating out of the cold sky to the bottom steps of the front entrance. Allan holds onto Rogue and a bag of food while Rogue braces herself against Allan while also holding another bag of food. Gently touching down, Rogue remarks to Allan with a grin, "Wow, now that was some picnic, babe."

Allan grins as well as he playfully replies, "Yes indeed, and maybe next time, we'll actually eat."

Walking up the steps, both Allan and Rogue greet thier friends cheerfully. It's quite a different sight for the other students to see as Rogue is usually withdrawn from cheerfulness. But the couple seem intent on enjoying the rest of the day as they are dressed for tropical weather. Allan still sporting his tank top and cargo shorts while Rogue wears her black Speedo bikini and a white sarong tied around her waist. They are both bare foot but do not seem botherd by the cold marble steps of the mansion. Alex approaches them and says, "Dude, you two smell like salt."

Allan grins and mentions, "We went to the beach." as he glances and smiles at Rogue.

"That is so awesome!" Amara remarks approaching Allan.

"Working on your tan, Allan?" Jubilee inquires with a coy grin.

Elizabeth steps up asking, "So what what were you doing at the beach?"

Allan raises his eyebrows with a surprised and confused expression as Rogue steps between them stating, "That's none of you're business, Liz."

Stepping back with a frown, Elizabeth folds her arms replying, "I was asking Allan."

Rogue returns her frown as Allan pulls her back placing his hands on her shoulders saying, "Whoa, babe, she just asked a question. Liz, we just went on a picnic."

Jubilee smirks at Rogue saying, "Geez, calm down Rogue."

"Being a bit over protective." Amara adds as she and Jubilee strut inside followed my Elizabeth who just turns her nose up.

They all watch the three girls strut through the front door as Jean approaches sharing the same confused expression as everyone else. Alex speaks up, "Man, that was like what happened during our snow baord trip, dude."

Allan just roll his eyes at Alex's remark as Rogue slightly glares at Allan asking, "And what happened durin' your snow board trip?"

Reaching over and playfully and lightly slapping Alex on the back of his head, Allan replies, "Nothing happened, these guys just think something happened."

"Mmhmm." Rogue mutters out as she walks in with a annoyed expression on her face.

Allan smirks at Alex, and remarks in a sarcasting tone, "Thanks a lot."

Alex shrugs his shoulders in silence as he innocently smiles at Allan. Jean sighs out, "Look, you'd better catch up with her, Allan. I'll talk with Amara and the others."

Nodding, Allan picks up the bags of food and quickly struts into the house. As he strides through the front living area, Hank approaches and speaks out, "Allan, I'd like for you to meet somebody."

Allan stops to look towards Hank and sees a young native american man smiling next to him. "This is Forge, he's a friend of ours." Hank remarks.

Holding out his right hand, Allan says, "Hey Forge, nice to meet ya."

With a wide smile and a excited expression, Forge replies, "The pleasure is all mine. Hank told me all about you, I'm honored to finally meet you, man."

Hank starts rubbing his nose and adds, "Forge is an inventor, Allan. I asked him to develope a machine to help scan your physiology."

Allan glances up the stairs then back to towards them as he says, "That sounds great, Mr. McCoy. Can this wait? I have to talk to Rogue."

Sniffing and rubbing his nose, Hank mentions, "Allan, we need discuss certain issues about powers."

Quickly scampering up the stairs, Allan glances back saying, "Sure, ok, you got it, later on."

Forge grins and mentions, "Well, I guess we can started without him."

Hank nods as he sniffs to clear his nose while rubbing his eyes. Forge asks, "Are you alright Hank?"

"Oh, it's just allergies." Hank replies with a smile, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Walking through the hall to Rogue's door, Allan takes a deep breath just before raising his hand to knock. He lightly tap his knuckles against her door calling out in a light tone, "Rogue, babe, it's me. There's no reason to be mad, honestly, nothing happened. The guys keep blowing things out of proportion."

The door slowly cracks open as Allan steps up. But he is surprised to see Kitty standing in the doorway with a grin on her face. In a playful tone, she remarks, "So, what exactly is blown out of proportion?"

Allan backs off chuckling as he replies, "Sorry Kitty, I thought Rogue might be in there."

"I knew you were a hottie," Kitty says in coy tone, "but I never knew how cute you got when get nervous."

A baffled expression washes over Allan's face as he continues backing away from the door. Kitty opens the door completely and poses within the doorway with a grin on her face as Allan asks, "Where did Rogue go, Kitty?"

"I think she went to your room," Kitty answers, "but if you want to wait in here, I won't mind."

Giving her a strange confusing expression, Allan says, "Thanks, but no thanks, Kitty. I think Lance is heading up here, I don't want to bother you two."

Kitty suddenly straightens her posture as she remarks, "Oh, Lance, right. Rain check?"

Allan turns away heading to his room shaking his head with a wide eye baffled expression. As he walks through the halls making his way to the section where his room is, he see Logan passing by him. "Hey Logan, have you seen Rogue heading this way?" Allan asks.

But as he waits for an answer, Logan suddenly swings out with his left arm at the same time extending his claws. He growls out, much to Allan's surprise, but misses seeing that Allan is out of reach. Standing speechless, Allan just stares at Logan with a concerned face. Logan quickly retracts his claws and turns away saying in a low tone, "Sorry 'bout that, kid. I don't know why I did that just now. I'm just not in any mood to answer questions right now, sorry." and quickly walks away.

Allan sighs out and mutters to himself in a low tone, "The hell is wrong with people today?"

Making his way to his room, Allan keeps glancing over his shoulder with a nervous posture. As he approaches his door and reaches for the knob, then hears a loud thump with a shattering sound. He quickly swings his door open but is greeted by a blast of solid light slamming hard into his abdomen. The blast knocks him off his feet and back against the wall across the hall. Allan grunts out loudly as he hits the wall and slides down to the plush carpeted floor. He looks up into his room as he lays on the floor and sees a wide eye and shocked Allison pointing her hands in his direction. She quickly cries out, "Oh God Allan! I'm so, so sorry!"

Allison is dressed in a skimpy baby blue teddy covered only with a silky evening robe as she slides over to Allan and attempts to help him up, but is stopped by Rogue who quickly darts out of the room and pushes her away from him. Rogue yells out, "Get away from him, ya back stabbin' twit!"

Allison gets pushed to the floor with a sour look on her face. Allan quickly grabs Rogue by her shoulders stating out loudly, "Hey, knock it off you two!"

He ushers Rogue into his room and shuts the door behind them rather loud. Struggling out of his hold, Rogue demands, "Let go, Allan!"

Allan releases his hold asking, "What's going on, Rogue? Were you two fighting?"

Breathing out in a hefty frustrated manner, she replies, "Yah, we were. Ah found her in here, layin' on your bed, waitin' for you."

"She was?" Allan asks with a baffled tone.

"Well, apparently, she ain't over you yet." Rogue adds with a angry voice, "And the other girls are startin' to flirt with you now. Ah see it."

Allan's expression becomes one of absolute surprise as he replies, "That can't be right. I mean they all know you and I are an item. Why would anyone of them do that?"

"Ah don't know," Rogue sighs out, "but somethin' ain't right."

Looking around his room, Allan sees some of his belongings knocked to the floor. He bends down and slowly starts pick them up. Allan sweeps the broken glass from a cup that shattered on the floor into a waste basket sighing out also, "Just to let you know, babe, I'm not flirting back. I'm just as confused as you are about everyone's behavior. Heck, Logan lost his temper with me for no reason out in the hall. It's like everyone is all on edge. May be it's a joke, who knows."

Rogue sits on the edge of his bed saying, "Well Ah'm not laughin'."

Allan sits next to her gently holding her hand assuring her, "I swear to you, I have no clue what's going on."

"So what do we do?" Rogue asks as she holds his hand.

"We'll deal." Allan says, "Right now, we could use a good shower."

Rogue grins up at him and playfully asks, "Together?"


	43. Chapter 43

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 43: Dilemma

Watching from the Danger Room command center, Emma sits silently as she tries to understand the session in progress below. She lightly rubs her chin and thumbs the controls focusing the monitoring cameras closer. The Danger Room chamber itself sits just as silent as the command center as Allan and Jean seem to square off only a few feet from each other. It is a peculiar sight as Allan is dropped back into a deep dramatic martial stance with his arms out stretched like wings. Jean stands squared with her arms crossed just in front of her face. Both of their eyes are closed in an almost sleeping state as they stand like statues in the middle of the room. Allan wears his shiny uniform minus the helmet as Jean sports a whole new outfit. Wearing a near completely black uniform with goldish yellow accenting armor padding on her shoulders and forearms, Jean's uniform is somewhat reminiscent of Cyclops's sporting the same 'X' emblem on both shoulders and belt buckle. And in a similar manner, she also wears an opened face and top cowl just like Allan's head piece. The expressions on their face are of complete serenity as Emma focuses their images on the monitoring screens. The strange silence seems to absorb any sound made if any. Then much to Emma' s surprise, the command center come alive with blinking beeping sounds. Switches and buttons seem to turn and press themselves activating the chamber below. With a concerned expression, Emma stares back out the observation window to see several of the chamber's automatons unfolding and bearing down on the serene like heroes. Unsure of what is happening, Emma tries to deactivate the devices, but none of the controls are responding. She tries to remain calm, then decides to focus her thoughts to Allan to warn him of the imminent attack from the Danger Room. But as Emma reaches out with her telepathic thoughts, her mind feels a sudden pull, as though she has been caught in a vortex on mental energy. Emma's physical perception surrenders as she seemingly falls in thought. Her echoing gasps and screams trails behind her as her uncontrollable descent increases in speed. But just as sudden as the pull against her mind was, she suddenly stops to find her herself standing in as empty bright white room. The pull on her mind now absent, she slowly walks forward. Sitting in the middle of the elongated room, several tables line up butted up next to each other. On each table lay what looks like different kinds of board games. A curious smile appears on Emma's face as she approaches the sight. A mixture games ranging from 'Chutes and Ladders' to 'Trivial Pursuit' sit on each table, ready for playing with the pieces set on each board. Just as she is about to touch a game piece, Allan's echoing voice calls out, "Time out, hold it, don't touch!"

Emma looks up and sees both Allan and Jean approaching her casually walking on opposite sides of the tables. Standing on Allan's side of the tables, Emma steps back asking, "What is all this?"

"Before I answer that," Allan says with a frustrated tone, "I just want to let you know, that was really stupid of you."

"I beg your pardon?" Emma replies defensively.

Gesture around her with his hands, Allan answers, "I call this place the 'White Room'. It's kind of a transitional state between the physical and the ethereal existence."

Emma looks a bit confused as she mentions, "But I saw you two in the Danger Room about to be attacked by the drones. How are your minds here? Is place only a telepathic image? It's not real?"

Allan sighs out and rolls his eyes. He reaches over to her right arm and pinches her bare fair skinned shoulder. Emma yipes, "OUCH!" as she quickly slaps Allan on his right arm.

Flinching at her slap with a chuckle and grin, Allan says, "This place is very real, and very dangerous for you. Just be glad we saw you falling, otherwise you would have left an astral smear on the 'White Room' floor leaving your physical body in a vegetated state for ever."

Emma falls silent as Jean asks, "So, why did you risk trying to find us, Miss Frost?"

Clearing her throat, Emma says, "I was attempting to warn you both about the Danger Room."

Jean smiles and walks up to the closer table where 'Battle Ship' is set up. She looks at Emma and says, "Everything is alright Miss Frost. Um… B6."

Allan sighs out while shaking his head at Emma as he walks up to the 'Battle Ship' table. He looks at his set up and replies, "Let's see… B6. Shoot, that's a hit. You just sunk my aircraft carrier."

Jean cheers out, "Oh yah!"

With a curios grin, Allan asks, "Are you sure you can't see my pieces?" as he squats down looking at the game.

Jean chuckles out, "I swear I can't see your side."

Allan nods as they move onto the next table where 'Operation' is set up. Emma raises her eyebrows in a baffled manner and asks, "What are you two doing playing children's games in this place while your physical bodies are getting pummeled?"

Emma's question distracts Allan as he attempts to remove a plastic rib bone from the board game patient and he sets off the red nose buzzer. Jean laughs out, "Ha-ha! My go!"

Sighing out with a smile, Allan turns to Emma with an annoyed expression and states to her, "You know, I was doing alright until you showed up. And no, we are not getting pummeled."

Reaching into his back pocket, Allan pulls out a TV remote control and points it over Emma's shoulder. She quickly turns around and notices a large flat panel television off in the corner. Allan clicks the remote and the television comes alive to a sports channel. The images of Allan and Jean appear in the screen as they are dressed like TV sports anchors. Emma stares at the screen with a baffled expression, then looks back at Allan. He just shrugs his shoulders and gestures her to keep watching. Emma turns to watch the screen as the on screen version of Allan speaks out, "Welcome back to Ultimate Danger Room Championship. I'm Allan Paran."

"And I'm Jean Grey," the on screen version of Jean adds, "if you're just joining us, we are in the final half of this most extreme showdown. And the carnage is intense."

On screen Allan enters, "True dat, Jean. Both players are putting in more than a hundred and ten percent. Let's go there live to our in field reporters, Rogue and Scott Summers."

The images switches to a somewhat live feed look showing Allan in his Vanguard uniform executing a mixture of twists and turns battling through the mechanical horde. Just then Rogue's image appears also dressed like a sports commentator. She wears a head set microphone and speaks out, "As ya'll can see, both competitors are really tearin' up the Danger Room. Just behind me, Allan shredded what looked like six legged spider robot. What do ya got on your end Scott?"

The scene switches again showing Jean in her new uniform fending off several floating drones using her telekinesis. Then in a flash of bright light, they melt in a halo of angelic fire. Suddenly, Scott's image appears and says in an exciting tone, "What I got is power and style over here, Rogue. With her new pyrokenetic powers developing, Jean is becoming one hell of a contender."

The scene switches back to the Allan and Jean sports anchors. Allan remarks, "There you have it folks, a show of power and skill. We'll keep you updated …"

The TV clicks off as Allan thumbs the remote. Emma blinks her eyes and turns back to Allan and Jean by the gaming tables. She inquires, "So, if you two are really in the Danger Room, winning. What does all this mean?" as she gestures to the 'White Room'.

Allan replies as he and Jean stare at a Chinese checker board, "I'm showing Jean what we cosmic super guys call, strategic existence. Moments in time is just a matter of perception to us. A split second thought can be turned into weeks of careful planning. I guess you can call it the ultimate meaning of 'body and mind'."

"And what are Rogue and Scott doing here?" Emma asks with a grin.

Jean giggles and says, "They're just having fun. Scott and I share a telepathic both much like Allan and Rogue. This is kind of a neat way of hanging out."

Allan looks at his watch and remarks, "Whoops, time is almost up."

He looks over at Emma and adds, "You're gonna get kind of a head rush when you come to. I'd lean forward to avoid falling if I were you."

Emma shakes her head in confusion as she replies, "What?"

As before, she suddenly feels her essence being pulled, but this time backwards. The sudden rush of mental energy flows by her at what seems like the speed of light. Emma's perception is abruptly brought back into the Danger Room command center. But the mental force in which her mind reconnects with her body knocks her back as she flops onto her butt to the cold floor. She grunts out and blinks realizing she is back in her body. She takes a deep breath and lets it out heavily, feeling the head rush she was warned about. A digital voice speaks out in the command room, "Sequence complete, resetting chamber."

Emma stands back up and looks out the observation window. Below she sees Allan in his uniform share high fives with Jean, Scott and Rogue among the smoldering ruins of the Danger Room attack drones. Emma looks at her watch and realizes only a minute had passed. She slightly smiles as she watches the four casually walk out of the chamber. Emma sighs and quietly mutters out, "You are a fool Sebastian."

Catching her by surprise, Remy asks, "Who's Sebastian, chere?"

Emma quickly turns around to face him and sees him leaned up against a console with a smile on his face. "Or you just talkin' to yo'self?" he inquires.

She holds her composure and gently replies, "Yes, I was. Now if you'll excuse me."

She starts to walk by him as he casually adds, "Gotta learn ta lie better'n dat, Miss Frost."

Emma's expression turns cold as she leaves the command center keeping her back to him as the elevator door shuts. Remy grins to himself and mutters softly, "Game on."

-------------------

Walking to the neighboring labs near the Danger Room, Allan, Rogue, Jean and Scott start winding down. Allan speaks out, "Great session everyone. I felt everybody's concentration, very strong."

Jean and Scott smile at each other as Allan adds, "Jean, work on your sculptures and paintings some more. Keep being creative, it's a great tension reliever."

The group of four split into two as Scott and Jean head up while Rogue and Allan head towards one of the chambers Hank and Forge claimed as their lab. Walking through the lab entrance, the couple stop and stare at an array of wires and consoles strewn about the room. In the center of the room a single circular panel sits floor connected to all consoles by several sized wires. Both hank and Forge turn and look at the couple with hopeful grins and welcome them in. Hank says as he sniffs, "Just in time, Allan. Forge and I just finished the modifications to the scanning device. This should give us better information about your unique physiology."

Allan glances all around the room along with Rogue and remarks, "So, all this… is just to scan… me."

Forge chuckles and mentions, "Yup, we just wanted to make sure we are thorough with the scans. Seeing that you are pretty much impervious to any harm, I took the liberty to add in a bit of latest in radiology scanning technology too. That'll hopefully enable us to scan through your super dense structure. This baby will be able to scan you like no other scanner can. You'll be bombarded with ultrasounds, infrared, ultraviolet, the works. You'll know more about yourself than you ever had after this."

Allan slowly glances at Rogue with a disturbed grin. Looking back at hank and Forge, he asks, "Um… ok, so this won't hurt?"

Hank smiles while rubbing his nose and says, "Of course not."

Rogue gently holds Allan's hand and urges him, "Babe, just cooperate, you promised."

Nodding silently, Allan smiles at her saying, "I know."

Forge stands up with an excited expression while rubbing his hands together and says, "Awesome! Let's fire this baby up. Just step onto the circular panel and relax, Allan."

Sighing out, Allan steps carefully into the center of the room and onto the high-tech circular panel. The four feet in diameter panel lights up as he step lightly and turns around to face everybody. The panels beneath Allan's boots are sectioned into grids and shine in a bright white and yellowish light. Allan watches as Hank scurries about the lab double checking wires and connections while Forge steps behind a console and starts tapping buttons and controls. Rogue takes a few steps back while watching a nervous Allan grin, trying to relax. Hank turns to Forge and signals, "Everything is secured."

Forge slips on a pair of slick sun glasses with a smile and says to Allan, "Try to keep still, buddy."

Rogue's eyes slowly glance around as the growing sounds of generators hum throughout the room. The blinking lights from near by consoles begin to flash brightly. Forge then remarks, "Here we go." as he flicks a switch on his console.

Much to Allan's surprise, the outer ring of the circular panel he stands on rises up and slowly begins to float upward. A some what translucent beam of green light radiates within the floating ring as it slowly floats up around Allan's entire body giving the impression the light is tracing his body. Then in a humming manner, the ring slowly floats down, tracing the beam of light down his body. Several monitors record the scans creating a composite of Allan's body contours and rendering them into three dimensional grids. Each grid slowly begins to down load a multitude of information. The ring settles back into its locking position on the circular panel as the light beneath Allan's boots switch off. Forge smiles and says in a light tone, "All done."

Allan raises his eyebrows and asks, "Really?"

Hank chuckles while he rubs his nose, "What were you expecting Allan?"

"I don't know," Allan remarks with a plain expression, "I guess I was expect something a little more dramatic may be."

Laughing lightly, Hank pats him on the shoulder and says, "You have too much of an imagination, my young friend. Now, let us compile the information we gathered, and we will let you know of our findings."

Allan smiles at Hank and nods. Taking Allan's hand, Rogue also smiles and says, "Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Hank chuckles again as he smiles watching the young couple walk out of the lab. He then turns to Forge while sniffing to clear his nose and sees the young man marveling at the generators. Forge looks at Hank with amazement in his eyes as he says, "Man, it took everything the generators had for that one scan. They're barely functioning."

Walking out of the elevators and into the carpeted halls of the upper ground level, Allan and Rogue come out giggling. Rogue remarks, "You looked so nervous."

Shrugging his shoulder with a smile, Allan replies, "I was afraid that thing would explode or something. I hate the feeling of being inside explosions. It's like spilling fresh hot coffee in your lap."

Rogue laughs as they casually walk through the halls. With quick though, Allan transmutes his uniform top into a formfitting white t-shirt. They walk by a few of the other students who all seem to be caught up in their own activities. But Rogue starts to notice certain stares from the girls as they pass. Then the silence breaks as Tabitha struts by them and says, "Lookin' good Allan."

Allan keeps facing forward as he and Rogue walk with a slight grin on his face. Rogue glances behind them and sees the girls making it obvious they are checking him out. She quickly turns her face forward with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. They both start walking up the stairs when Allan spots Alex, Evan and Kurt hanging out in the front living area. They each acknowledge him with either a wave or a nod as Allan does the same. Suddenly looking up the stairs as they walk up, Allison starts her way down. Rogue notices her and gives her a silent mean glare. Allison returns her glare but then grins at Allan playfully. As she passes them, Allison holds up a small bottle of bubbles and pull out the plastic ring. She gently blows into the ring sprinkling a cloud of shiny bubble at Allan's face. He squints his eyes trying to ignore her as the soapy orbs gently pop against his face. The much to his surprise, Allan feels a pinch on his left butt cheek. He yipes out, "Whoa." and reaches back to grab his butt.

Rogue quickly turns to look at Allan's hand on his butt, then glares at Allison. Her face turns from annoyed to angered as she yells out, "Ah told ya to stop that, Allison!"

Glancing back at Rogue with sarcastic expression, Allison simply says, "Hey, sorry, my hand slipped."

"Yah, right!" Rogue darts out, "Wanna see MY hand slip, skank!" as she raises her left fist.

Allan quickly grabs Rogue around her waist and leaps up the rest of the stairs with her in his arms. Despite Allan's hold, Rogue struggles like an angry cat with her arms and legs kicking out. Allan glares down at Allison, then with a sudden rush of wind, he and Rogue dart up the hallway in a blurring speed. He streaks by several more students dodging them with ease and leaving trailing gust of wind as he carries Rogue into his room then slams the door shut. Allison shrugs her shoulders and continues strutting down the stairs. She notices Alex, Evan and Kurt watching her from the ground floor with slight grins. She smirks at them saying, "Not my fault if she can't handle a little friendly competition."

The three boys watch as she struts out of their sight. Kurt looks plainly with his eyebrows raised asking, "Vhat vas that about?"

"You got me, dude. That was like watching one of those cheesy shows on the WB." Evan remarks.

Shaking his head slowly, Alex asks with a wide eyed grin, "Man, how does Allan do it!"

Tossing Rogue gently onto his bed, Allan locks his bedroom door then turns to face her. Rogue quickly sits up on the bed readying herself to hop off, but Allan steps up to her saying, "Calm down."

Her face angered, Rogue ignores Allan's demand and tries to hop by him. In a calm manner Allan reaches up and catches her around her waist again in mid air and tosses her backwards back onto his bed. Rogue bounces but sits up quickly. This time Allan drops his face to her level looking into her eyes and says again, "Calm… down."

"Calm down nothin'!" Rogue yells out, "Did ya see what she did!"

"Not really," Allan replies, "but I sure as hell felt it. Now calm down!"

Rogue glares at Allan stating, "She can't just go 'round pinchin' my boyfriend's butt like that. And she doin' it now egg me on."

Allan sighs out as he looks at Rogue and mentions, "As long as I've known her, Allison has always been a bit of a flirt. That's just the way she is."

"You always defend her," Rogue remarks in a frustrated tone, "that really ticks me off."

"I'm not defending her." Allan says in his defense, "Would you please calm down?"

Rubbing his face with both hands, Allan takes a deep breath and says, "Look, may be I should talk to her or something. Because I thought she and I settled things between us, and we were cool."

Rogue sighs out and stares at him plainly as she remarks, "That's probably what she wants, Allan. For you to go and talk with her, alone, in her room. And it's not just Allison, some of the other girls were checkin' you out, and makin' it obvious too."

Allan sits by Rogue on the bed and gently rubs her right arm saying, "Look, you really need to calm. The last thing I want is for you to go out there and drain one of them into as coma. Let's not blow things out of proportion."

Taking a deep breath and shutting his eye for a moment, Allan tells Rogue, "Alright, I say you and I stick it out in here for the rest of the evening. At least until things calm down out there. I'll order us a pizza, and have Kurt teleport it to us when it arrives. May be they will get the message. What do you think?"

Rogue smiles at him and replies, "Ah don't mind that at all. 'Cause Ah got everythin' Ah want in here."

Allan chuckles as he picks up the phone and starts dialing.

---------------------------

Sitting up in one of the many plush couches in the main living area, Scott skims through his homework notes as he prepares for his colleges classes the next day. Not so much as studying, his primary concern is to just review the subjects that were covered during his last class sessions. And with the constant in and out of chattering traffic coming from his fellow institute housemates, he doesn't believe he would be able to study correctly even if it were necessary. Scott shuffle his notes into one pile to avoid have them occupy too much space and continues to engross himself with his school notes. His few moments of personal time are interrupted as a group of the girls scurry in with their giggles and whispers. A sight he has gotten use to seeing, but it annoys him none the less, and he adjusts his posture as to try not to pay too much attention to what they are doing. But as Scott tries to absorb what ever information he has written, his concentration is constantly distracted by abrupt laughter and over the shoulder whispers. Finally he decides enough is enough as he gathers all his papers and books and leaves the living area. Scott glances back into the living area with a frustrated expression, then turns to head up to his room. Walking past him down the stairs, Remy quickly shuffles down the steps in full gear. He slips on his trench coat as Scott asks, "What's the rush Remy? Where are you heading?"

Remy hops to the bottom of the steps and looks up at Scott with a grin replying, "Just a lil' me time, that's all. De less ya know 'bout, de better off we all be. Trust Gambit."

With that said, Gambit darts out the front door and out of Scott's sight. The muffled sound of a motorcycle screeches out of the drive soon after as Scott just shakes his head walking up the stairs. Before heading to his room, Scott decides to stop by Jean's room to ask her a question. As he approaches her door, he notices bright flashes of light from beneath her door. Scotts knocks and calls out, "Uh… Jean? Are you busy, do you have minute?"

The door opens by itself and Scott sees Jean standing in the middle of her room staring at a large metal sculpture. Scott walks in and says, "I didn't want to bother you, I just… wow." as he marvels at the metal statue.

Jean quickly speaks up, "Don't touch it yet, Scott. It's still hot. I've been using my telekinesis and my new pyrokenetic abilities to mold it. But what do you think?"

Walking around the piece, Scott nods and remarks, "Well… it is very unique."

At first glance, the carefully bent metal shards resemble a, explosion of some sort. But taking a closer look, Scott realizes it is some kind of flower blooming. The metal had been shaped into smooth like petals with a single hand sized human figure protruding from the center of the bloom. The entire sculpture stands nearly five feet tall and about three and half feet wide. Scott can still feel the heat coming off the crafted metal as she walks around it slowly. Smiling and nodding again, he asks her, "So, where did get the scrap metal to make this?"

Jean wipes her hands with a cloth replying, "Just random parts and junk I found lying around."

" I have to admit it, Jean, your new powers are awesome." Scott mentions with a grin, "I mean, here I was, about to ask you if I could borrow your notes from our English literature class. And here you are, wow." gesturing to her sculpture.

He then glances off to his right noticing a white sheet covering something in the corner of Jean's room. He picks one end of the sheet asking, "What's under here?"

Jean quickly slaps the sheet end away from his hand as she quickly says, "That one is not finished yet."

Scott quickly steps back remarking, "Sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry Scott." Jean adds, "I get a little self conscious about unfinished pieces."

Smiling and chuckling, Scott looks around her room noticing the several painted canvases leaning up against her walls. Jean hands him a notebook saying, "Here are my English notes if you need them."

"Thanks," Scott says as they lightly kiss, "I'll bring them back ASAP."

Jean smiles as she watches Scott casually exit her room. Her smile slowly turns to an expression of concern turning her gaze to the white covering sheet in the corner of her room. Jean slowly pulls the sheet off the corner piece revealing an ominous sculpture. Her face becomes stern and cold as she gazes upon her hand crafted art piece of the creature Nung as it appeared the night it attacked. A textured sculpture resembling the cement, metal and glass it was made of hovering among the sharp metal barrier that nearly killed Scott and the others. Jean takes a deep breath and swallows, quickly covering the sculpture again with the sheet.

------------------------------------

Bringing his motorcycle to silent halt in a nearby alleyway, Gambit lets down the kick stand and shuts off the engine. He sits back on the seat of his bike in the shadow of the tall building watching calmly as Emma gracefully struts her way from the neighboring parking deck to the prestigious office building across the street. Gambit grins and nods silently as he watches the doorman to the front entrance greet her while opening the door. She acknowledges the gesture in her usual cold manner entering the building. Checking his watch, Gambit marks the time and rubs his arms shivering a bit from the cold weather. Stepping off his parked motorcycle, Gambit quickly darts across the street unseen by the doorman. Sliding to the side of the office building, Gambit checks for entry points. The sun is still barely up, illuminating the evening sky, to create enough shadows for him to conceal his approach. With quick steps he makes his way to way to the back cargo freight doors. How ever, he realizes they are now locked down for the day and he sighs out in frustration. Look up the side of the building, Gambit starts looking for alternative ways to get in. The shivering weather begins to wear on him as he continuously rubs his upper arms to keep warm. Then a familiar scruffy voice speak to him from behind, "Aw, feelin' cold kid?"

Gambit quickly spins around to see Sabertooth diving towards him yelling out, "The let me warm ya up some!"

At the last second, Gambit dives off to the side tucking into a quick roll and hops back onto his feet. He reaches into his trench coat pulling out his switch like quarter staff, bearing it ready for combat. Sabertooth lands like a predator like cat glaring at the Cajun grunting out, "Nice moves, kid. I guess livin' with the brat pack is keepin' you sharp."

Dropping back into a defensive stance, Gambit returns Sabertooth's glare and remarks, "Wish I could say it be good ta see ya, Creed. But it ain't. What's yo beef dis time?"

Stepping into an offensive stance, Sabertooth grunts out loudly, "Payback!"

In a loud roar, he lunges toward Gambit's position with his clawed hands out stretched for a kill. Gambit shuffles back spinning his staff left to right, then brings firmly in front to block Sabertooth's relentless assaults. The sound of whistling swings and sharp ricochets echo into the alleyway as Gambit defends against the animalistic attacks. Gambit takes a quick chance to gain the upper hand as he flips out one of his playing card from his trench coat sleeve and energizes it. Ducking one of Sabertooth's wild clawed swings, he lightly tosses the glowing card just above their heads. The card seems to float in mid air as it spins like a small windmill. The card trick confuses Sabertooth enough for him to take a quick glance at the glowing object. As with all object energized by Gambit's power, it detonates brightly forcing Sabertooth to shut his eyes tightly in a loud roar like yell. The distraction is what Gambit needs as he thrusts forward with his staff pushing the metal rod horizontally into the large beastly man's throat. Gambit's counter attack sends Sabertooth staggering backwards holding his throat. Pressing the advantage, Gambit swings his staff in a circular assault pounding Sabertooth's head and face repeatedly, strike after strike. In an effortless spin, Gambit twists gripping his staff firmly with both hands and lands a solid strike across Sabertooth's temple. The blow sends the large man spinning vertically in the air then slumping back down like a pile of bricks to the pavement. Breathing heavily from his attack, Gambit raises his staff to strike the downed psychopath one more time, but is caught by surprise as Sabertooth spins and swings his left clawed hand out striking the Cajun across his right abdomen. Gambit staggers back yelling out in pain as he drops his hands on his wounds. Small hints of blood drip through his uniform and trench coat. Flinching from the pain, Gambit quickly looks up to see Sabertooth leaping to him once more. In last ditch maneuver, Gambit draws back and darts his staff forward poking the other end under Sabertooth's chin. With all his strength, Gambit hooks Sabertooth with the end of his staff and swings him arching over his head into a nearby open dumpster. The large wild man slams hard into mixture of papers, card board and rotten food. Gambit quickly leaps onto the dumpster and thrusts his staff down at Sabertooth's forehead forcing the man to stay down. Gambit then kneels down placing his hands on the metal plating of the dumpster and looks down at the dazed Sabertooth. "I'll tell Wolverine you said 'hi', mon ami." as he energizes the entire dumpers around him.

Gambit quickly leaps off the dumpster using his metal staff to pole vault into some nearby brush. Sabertooth struggles to get to his feet but to no avail as the dumpster explodes in a bright yellowish like ball of energy. Smoke and debris fill the back cargo area as the dumpster disintegrates from the explosion. The sounds of burning trash and dropping metal from the explosion fill the air as well as the odor of burnt flesh and hair. In a loud thump, Sabertooth's burnt body tumbles to the ground and lay limp, smoking and simmering. Gambit slides away from the burning scene and takes cover in the shadow of another nearby alcove. He braces his wound trying to prevent it from bleeding any more at the same time flinching at the pain. He looks out towards the cargo area checking for Sabertooth but instead sees several strangely dressed men surrounding the burnt and smoking man. The men are all dressed in the same blue uniform like outfits, each one with their faces covered with a flesh colored face mask and all toting hand guns. Gambit ducks further for cover as he continues to watch in silence. The uniformed men step away from Sabertooth's smoking body making way for a dark haired woman to approach. Her black cloak billows from the light breeze revealing her all black outfit reminiscent of Emma's all white outfit. Gambit listens as he hears her say with a grin, "Well, this is quite a surprise, Mr. Creed. Just not your year is it? Perhaps we can change that. Now, let's find your sparring partner."

She signals the men to spread out to search as three of them drag Sabertooth's unconscious burnt body inside. Gambit quickly and silently stays in the shadows as he hides from the search party.

------------------------------------------

Compiling the data from their scans, both Hank and Forge carefully look over all and any detail that catches their eye. Taking a breath, Forge inquires, "So you say Allan is from a parallel world? Do you think there are others like him?"

Hank keeps his eyes on his monitor trying to interpret the information presented to him and replies, "Well I'm sure there are beings of similar nature, but I doubt there is another being exactly like him. Given the aspect of his duties as the Vanguard, he is supposed to be unique."

Forge then chuckles as he stares at his monitor with baffled grin. He remarks, "Hmm, that was weird."

Hank turns to look and asks, "What was weird?"

Sitting back while still glancing at his screen, Forge says, "I was trying to go over Allan's epidermal scans to see the full density of his molecular structure. But the information shows the scanning beam was deflected back several times before being able to get one complete contact. I thought maybe it was because of the density of his epidermis, but then I realized the scanning beam wasn't able to make contact. Fortunately, the scan was able to complete, but I was curious why it wouldn't in the first place. So I reran the results of the full spectral analysis in closer detail, and I found this." as he points to his screen.

Hank glances over to the screen and looks at Forge's findings. The screen shows a digital schematic of a human male with different grid points indicating s specified scanning area. Around the outlined contour of the body shape, a faint but distinguishable haze appears. Hank stares at the screen closer and mentions, "That's odd, it's not physically visible, yet the scans picked it up."

"Barely." Forge adds, "I double checked the spectral analysis, it's some kind of protein."

Hanks eyes widen with his eyebrows raising as he responds, "Ok, that is weird."

------------------------------------------

Both sprawled across the bed Allan and Rogue lay next to two nearly empty boxes of pizza. They face one another as they have an unfair arm wrestling match. Allan holds up his right arm with his elbow resting on the bed while Rogue tugs and pulls, trying to bring his arm down. She smiles and giggles at the same time grunting as she grips Allan's right arm with both hands. His arm doesn't budge slightly and Allan chuckles at the sight of Rogue now resorting to using her shoulder. She tries throwing all her weight into her tugging, but Allan just picks up another slice of pizza and casually bites into it as he holds his right arm up. Finally, Rogue gives up catching her breath saying, "Alright, now Ah know Ah got ya to budge just a little."

Allan grins while he chews and muffles out, "Nope."

Rogue gives Allan a smiling glare as she remarks, "Ah know you're strong, but everything's gotta give a little."

Swallowing his bite of pizza, Allan lets out a slight burp with a smile and replies, "Not me."

Rogue picks up slice of pizza and starts taking big bites. She swallows and grins at Allan saying, "Oh you just think you're all kinds of tough, huh?"

Allan grabs a napkin and wipes his grinning mouth as Rogue quickly devours her slice and jumps onto his back straddling him while he is lying on his stomach. "Well, Ah know there's another way Ah can get ya to budge." she whispers into his right.

Glancing back at her, Allan smiles and replies, "I bet you do, pizza breath."

They silently lock lips kissing one another. Rogue massages Allan's shoulders as she embraces him from behind. But their moment of intimacy is cut short with the sudden shudder and deep rumbling sound of distant explosion. The noise slightly shakes the room as Allan and Rogue both look up. "Was that… an explosion?" she inquires.

Dropping his face into the plush ness of his bed, Allan remarks in a frustrated tone, "God I hope not."

Rushing through the mansion halls, Rogue and Allan glance around for any sign of external danger. But instead pass a handful of the other students poking their heads out their doors to see what the noise was also. They approach the opening stair case and start to hear angry tones of bickering arguments coming from the front living area. Looking down into the living area, Allan notices several of the fine furniture destroyed and burnt. The rug looks ripped up and burnt as well with scorch marks on both ends of the walls. A crowd of students look gathered around Tabitha and Jubilee who seem to be squared off against each other. Allan gives Rogue a baffled look, then quickly leaps down to the gathered mass yelling out, "What the hell is going on here!"

Tabitha and Jubilee both step back just as the other students try to slip away. Allan glare at all of them saying, "No one leaves, and some one better have a good explanation."

Tabitha folds her arms rolling her eyes as Jubilee sneers at her then looks away. Allan notices the silent bickering and ask, "Ok, what was that? Why are you two fighting?"

The gathering of students look at each other trying to come up with something to say. Allan sighs out saying, "Some one better say something. Or will telepathically rip the truth out of your heads." as he looks at both Amara and Jubilee.

Tabitha gestures at Jubilee and states in a mean tone, "It was her fault."

Jubilee quickly turns her glare at Tabitha and yells out, "I'm not taking the blame! It was your freakin' idea!"

Allan raises his hands gesturing them to stay apart as he asks out loud, "Whoa, what blame, what freakin' idea!"

Suddenly Logan struts in a huff asking, "Hey what's all the ruckus! And why is Allan's jeep parked outside the gates with the hood up?"

With his eyes widening at Logan's question, Allan slowly turns to look at both Tabitha and Jubilee. The two girl's angered expression turns into innocent stares as Allan asks in a calm manner, "You took my jeep… for a joy ride?"

Tabitha slightly smiles saying, "It's not what you think, Allan. We trying to do you a favor. You know, get her cleaned and fill up the tank."

Jubilee share her slightly smile as she nods. Allan expression almost softens but then grows baffled as he asks them both, "You cleaned it, and filled it up? With what? Not gasoline."

Jubilee answers innocently, "Well, yah, unleaded."

Allan's face turns to a look of some what dread. Rogue approaches smirking at both Tabitha and Jubilee remarking, "Uh oh."

Taking a deep breath, Allan asks, "You put, crude, unleaded gasoline in that engine?"

Both Tabitha and Jubilee nod. Allan brushes his hands through his jet black hair and mutters out in a low tone gritting his teeth, "It runs… on water. You pumped a polluted fossil fuel through the distilled filter and flooded the engine."

The other students around them fall silent. Some conceal tight lipped smiles as they stare at Tabitha and Jubilee. Logan smirks at Allan and says, "May be you should keep track of your own stuff, Allan."

Turning to look at Logan, Allan asks, "What does that mean? I wasn't my fault they stole."

Jubilee then speaks out to Tabitha in a wining tone, "You see, I told you he'd think we stole it! Now he hates me!"

"Whoa, I don't hate anybody." Allan quickly says.

Tabitha rolls her eyes again remarking, "Well, you should, Allan. She was the one pumped the gas at the station."

"It was your idea!" Jubilee screams out loudly.

Allan states, "Hey, there's no need to scream here."

Logan steps up saying, "See the problems you start? Just can't stay out of trouble, can ya kid?"

"Wait a minute Logan," Allan states in his defense, "I didn't start this."

Jubilee step up next to Allan and says, "You're right, Allan. Tabitha started it."

"And I'll finish it if you don't shut up!" Tabitha arts out as she powers up her mutant ability to generate energized glowing bombs.

Allan yells out, "Shut up both of you! Now back off!"

Jubilee cries out at Tabitha, "Look, now he's mad! And it's your fault!"

Jubilee's hand glow powering up as she fires a stream of whistle and popping fireworks at Tabitha. Retaliating, Tabitha throws a large glowing energized bomb at Jubilee. Allan's eyes widen as he thrust ahead between their attacks at blurring speeds. He catches Tabitha's glowing basketball sizes orb at the same time blocking Jubilee's fireworks stream with his back. Despite his cosmically dense body, he still feels the slight sting from the beam as it broads sides at the center of his back. He then down at Tabitha's glowing bomb with a wide eye concerned expression as it detonates in his hands. The students each take cover from the attacks as the living area is now filled with smoke. Standing very still with his hands smoke in front of him, Allan breathes out a little smoke with his eyes still wide open and his teeth gritting. His shirt barely hangs off of his indestructible physique as dust and oily grim looks smudged throughout his hair and parts of his now exposed skin. Light smoke and steam slowly flow off of his hair and tattered shirt. Allan lightly coughs mutters out, "Ow…"

Without warning, Logan grabs Allan by what ever is left of his now burnt and tattered shirt and grunts with angered expression, "You're more trouble than you're worth kid!"

Allan just stares with confusion as beam of solid light slams hard into Logan stomach, forcing him to let go of Allan's shirt and knocking him against the wall unconscious. Allison steps up blowing out her finger like a gunslinger stating, "Hands off the merchandise, scruffy. He's worth more than you."

With a bewildered expression on his smoke smudged face, Allan watches as Allison wraps her arms around his head and passionately kisses him in front of everybody. She asks him, "Are you alright honey?"

Allan expression stays confused as Tabitha, Jubilee, Elizabeth and Amara all approach expressing concern for Allan's well being after the assaults. They all try to check and caress him, then start to argue about who's fault it is as well as who deserves him more. Appalled at the sight, Rogue shoves her way through the confusion and starts pushing the girls away from Allan, who just stands with a wide eyed baffled expression. Standing back watching this chaos unfold, Kurt, Sam, Alex, Lance and Fred look surprised and confused. They just stare at the scene and at each other, unsure of what to think. Rogue finally shoves Allison away rather hard stating out loud, "You better back off, blondie! Or Ah swear, Ah'll drain 'till yer next life!"

Allison steps back into a defensive stance replying, "You try it, big country!" as her hands begin to glow.

Scott and Jean rush into the scene but are stopped in their tracks from the echoing sound of Allan's voice as yells out, **_"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_**

Everyone in ear shot flinches at his godly sounding tone. Allan wipes his face partially cleaning off the smudge and take a deep breath. With high toned voice he asks out, "Has everyone gone insane!" as he looks around with surprised expression.

Alex raises his hand and innocently replies for the guys, "Uh…we haven't"

Allan stares at him with a plain expression as Hank's voice then speaks up, "Oh dear, it seems the situation has gotten worse after all."

They turn to look at Hank and see him completely covered in what looks like an air tight hazmat suit. Allan confused expression returns as he inquires, "Hank? That you?"

Scott walks up to Allan looking at his posture with concern and asks, "So… what's up Allan?"

Speaking from behind the filtered mask, Hank adds, "Um, Scott, if you would, please make sure this place is cleaned up. And you and Jean try to keep the peace. I'll be back up here shortly to let you know what is happening."

Allan mentions, "Oh yah, Logan is knocked out, lying under the plant stand. Just make sure, when he come to, that I didn't do it."

Hank says, "Allan, it's important you come with me, please." as he gestures Allan to follow him.

In a baffled calm manner, Allan steps over the debris in the living area, wiping his hands on the butt area of his jeans and follows Hank to the elevator. Rogue scampers to follow them, but Hank tells her, "You must remain up here, Rogue. At least for now."

She watches as Allan and Hank turn the corner into toward the elevator. Scott speaks up, "Alright, let's clean this place up."

Tabitha tries to speak up in defense, but is cut off by Scott, "I don't care whose fault it was. We'll deal with that later. Right now, we'll all be grounded if the Professor sees the house like this."

Still a bit shocked at the situation that had just unfolded moment ago, Allan remains silent riding the elevator down with Hank. He keeps glancing over at Hank's air filtered biohazard like outfit, but remains quiet. As the doors open, Allan follows Hank back into the lab where Forge awaits. "Well, we have good news and some so n' so bad news." he says with cheerful tone.

"I'll cut to the chase," Allan remarks, "what's the bad news."

Hank steps up to the monitor and points out, "You remember how I was worried about the long term effects about the stress level build up I was afraid you were storing?"

Allan nods as Hank adds, "It seems, those worries have come to pass."

With a baffled expression, Allan simply asks, "Huh?"

Forge steps in saying, "What Hanks is trying to say, Allan, is that what's happening to you is due to a multitude of things that were building up. Let me recap for a moment. I was told when you first arrived, you held back your powers considerably, then you nearly burns out your body in a huge battle, and now it seems you're over working your self at the same time holding back your powers again."

Allan raises his hand to explain, "First of all, I hold back my power to keep everyone safe. Just to let you know, I'm a beacon for other cosmic wierdos out there. Second, those were tough battles, not huge. Third, I feel fine."

Hank speaks up, " Allan, your burn out was the closest your body was to dying. And now with the stress levels building up again, your body is reacting instinctively out of survival."

Allan shakes his head, "Hold it hold it, let me ask one question first. Hank, why are you wearing a hazmat suit?"

Smiling with a nod, Hank says, "We were coming to that actually. Despite your seemingly unlimited power, your body is still human. At which, when you body was at it's near end, it adapted for survival, naturally."

"So, how did it adapt, exactly." Allan asks with a plain tone.

Forge brings up the monitor and says, "It's kind of funny actually. Since your body is already super charged to protect you, it adapted in another manner, procreation."

A confused expression washes over his face again as Allan simply asks, "Huh?"

Hank adds, "Your body is releasing pheromones, Allan. Strong, cosmically charge pheromones. Harmless if breathed in, not toxic at all. But to the opposite sex, well, let's just say, it's irresistible."

Allan tries to speak, but falls silent. He then points up gesturing up stairs with a baffled expression and asks, "So that explains everyone's behavior? I'm driving people nuts?"

"Actually," Hank continues, "not everyone. We found it effects only women, and those with predator like senses and instincts."

Nodding, Allan mentions, "Ok, that explains Logan's mean streak around me lately. That doesn't explain the suit, Hank."

Hank chuckles and says, "Well if you'll notice, my nose doesn't inch and is not stuffed up. I have an allergic reaction to your pheromones. Funny that I didn't catch on earlier."

"So, you're allergic to me?" Allan asks.

Hank nods with a smile. Forge chuckles, "Wow, it must have been wild to have all those girls chase after you."

Allan sighs out, "To be honest, this would have came in handy back in college. But what can I do? I can't live like this."

Hank's expression becomes concerned as he places his covered hand on Allan's shoulder saying, "Until we get a handle on this, you have to be isolated from the rest of the group. Forge and I have adapted the Danger Room for containment. I'm afraid you'll have to stay there until we can figure something out."

Allan sits back on a nearby chair, then leans forward rubbing his face with both hands as he nods in agreement. Hank sighs out, "We'll have your things brought down, to make you as comfortable as possible."

Forge mentions with smile, "Things could've been worse, Allan."

Returning his smile, Allan nods, replying, "Story of my life."


	44. Chapter 44

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 44: Sleepless

The night just seems to be getting longer as Allan watches Hank move about in his air tight hazmat suit through the new make shift living quarters in the Danger Room. Securing several panels concealing air filtering systems and sensor suites, Hank finalizes the new additions to the chamber while humming the tune to Jeopardy. He looks back into the chamber over to where Allan has set up his living furniture. Quite an unusual sight, considering the size of the Danger Room itself, Allan's bed is pushed up against the far wall directly across from the main door. Two drawing tables sit near by, one with a pile of drawing pads resting on top, the other being temporary tech desk holding his holographic laptop. Two small night stands with bedroom lamps flank his bed giving his a somewhat even amount of soft light, instead of using the over head strobes that usually illuminate the large chamber. It has only been a few hours since this new revelation, but Allan seems to be making the best of it. With the help of Piotr, Forge and Hank, he has been able to transfer enough of his belonging to the Danger Room chamber without any more incidences. Up in the command center, Forge preps and secures the systems for the room below. He carefully thumbs through all the key external sensor grids assuring that the chamber is completely sealed off. He calls down, "Alright guys, everything is ready up here."

Hank glances up at the command center and acknowledges with a thumbs up. Allan stands near the main door with his hands in his pockets. His expression is both sad and embarrassed as he asks, "So, how long do I have to tough it out in here?"

Noticing Allan's mood, Hank walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder replying, "Not for too long, Allan, I promise. This is just to isolate the, uh… the immediate problem."

Allan slightly grins and chuckles as he remarks, "I never thought for an instant that something like this would ever happen to me."

Hank nods with a plain expression saying, "If I may, Allan, this unique predicament seems to be tied into your powers. I can only assume you are evolving as much as we are, so rest assured that this is not an unnatural phenomenon. Perhaps if you were to try to understand the nature of how you release the pheromones, you may be able to control it as you do your other gifts."

"Well," Allan replies, "I guess it can't hurt to try. But what about class sessions? I mean it's obvious the Danger Room is off limits now."

Hank sighs out, "Classes will resume as normal. Danger Room sessions will be held outside. For the mean time, Forge and I can adapt one of our air tight suits for you to wear, but I'm not sure how wise that would be. For now, the Danger Room is the only room in the Institute that is completely sealed off. Don't worry, Allan, we'll find a way for you to keep teaching. I'll contact the Professor in the morning to see what else we can do. Try to relax and get some sleep, it's been a long night for all of us."

Allan nods as Hank smiles and lumbers to the main door. A slight air hissing sound comes from the main chamber door as it opens, gently releasing the air pressure. Hank quickly steps through and the door seals shut, re-pressurizing the chamber. Standing on the fairly plush space rug at the foot of his bed, Allan slowly looks around the wide and tall chamber and sighs out. He keeps his hands deep in blue jean pockets and stares down at his bare feet as he sarcastically mutters to himself softly, "So, how do we solve this one, mighty Vanguard?"

The command center speaker flicker on as Rogue's voice speaks up, "How ya doin' down there, babe?"

Looking up at her from the chamber floor, Allan slightly smiles and slowly floats up to her level. Allan keeps his hands in his pockets as he and Rogue stare at each other through the observation window. Giving her a soft friendly smile, Allan remarks, "I guess the problems never seem to end with me, huh?"

Rogue shares his smiles and replies, "Ah'm here on behalf of the other girls. They wanted to apologize for they way they were acting towards you. They were just too embarrassed to come down."

"It wasn't their fault, or yours. According to Hank, it wasn't like any of you had a chance of fighting off what I was putting out." Allan says.

"Well, everything is goin' back to normal, sort of." Rogue mentions, "Whatever scent you're puttin' out is kinda wearin' off. Ah mean, Ah'm gettin' plenty of apologies left and right. The guys gotta good laugh out of it. But Ah know you weren't doin it on purpose."

Allan turns his eyes to Rogue with kind of a hurt expression remarking, "Look, uh… I'm not going to lie to you and say I wasn't embarrassed about this whole thing."

Rogue smiles as she tries to lighten the mood, "Ah gotta admit, it is kinda goofy."

"I agree," Allan says in return, "but it also got me thinking. We really don't know how long this has been going on, and the last thing I ever wanted to do is take advantage of you."

"Ya haven't been takin' advantage of me, Allan." Rogue replies.

Sighing out, Allan looks at her and asks, "How can you be sure?"

They both fall silent looking at each other through the observation window.

--------

Finally getting the front living area some what cleaned up, the students all relax each in their own way. Piotr walks in reverting from his organic steel form to his human flesh saying, "I've taken the old couches out to the dumpster. Is there anything else?"

Logan glances around looking at the scorch marks on the walls and rug replying, "No that's 'bout it Pete, thanks for the assist." as he rubs his face with both hands.

Scott approaches him and asks, "You feeling alright, Logan?"

"What ever Allan was peltin' us with, is starting to wear off a bit." Logan remarks, "I also feel lousy about losin' my temper with him. I just felt so hostile at that moment."

Just then, Hank walks in removing the head piece of his hazmat suit saying, "Its' natural, Logan. Your instinctive reaction to Allan's pheromones is pretty typical among common male predators. To put it plainly, your instincts saw him as, competition."

Staring back at Hank with a sarcastic expression, Logan replies, "Thanks, I feel a whole lot better now."

Chuckling at Logan's remark, Hank tells them, "You can all relax and get some sleep, we will clean the rest of this up tomorrow. For now, Forge and I secured Allan in the Danger Room. There should be no further incidences." as he glances over at the huddle group of girls sitting on one of the few intact couches.

Scott shrugs his shoulders saying, "I don't think sleep is on the agenda tonight, Mr. McCoy. Whatever Allan's pheromones are made of, it's got everybody wired, like caffeine."

Rubbing his temples, Logan groans out, "Then I must be goin' through some major caffeine withdrawal, 'cause I gotta headache the size of the Grand Canyon."

Walking over to the huddle group of girls, Jean seats herself next to Amara and Tabitha asking them, "So, are all of you alright now?"

Amara slightly grins replying, "I guess, I mean, it didn't feel like we were doing anything wrong, but we were."

"It's kinda crazy actually," Tabitha adds, "I never thought I'd be crushing over a guy like that."

Wanda speaks up, "Not like we could help it, we all were gaga over Allan."

Allison buries her face in her hands muttering out, "God, that so embarrassing."

Jean gives them a friendly smile and says, "Don't be so hard on yourselves, according to Mr. McCoy, Allan's pheromones were pretty potent. I'm sure he's just as embarrassed as all of you."

"Try telling that to Lance." Kitty remarks while rolling her eyes, "I tried to explain what happened but he doesn't want to talk about it."

"He'll come around, Kitty." Jean explains, "He knows it's not your fault."

Tabitha grins and asks, "Wait, I know that all of us were trying to score with Allan in some way or another, but what'd you try to do that was so different from the rest of us?"

Kitty leans in with an embarrassed expression and explains, "It was the pheromones, alright? I tried… to invite him in my room… alone. Ok, I know it wasn't cool, Rogue is like my best friend, but at that moment, it felt like… the right thing to do."

With tight lipped grin, Tabitha adds, "I bet it did."

Amara lightly shoves Tabitha with her elbow and says, "She's embarrassed Tabitha. I mean, what were you going to do?"

Biting her lower lip with a grin, Tabitha is about to answer, but is cut off by Elizabeth who speaks out, "I appreciate everyone being verbally honest, but we all share this deep embarrassment, equally. Now if we may change the subject, the dirty thoughts are becoming very over whelming." as she rubs her temples.

Tabitha grins and asks, "Wait, what about you Jean? Weren't you affected like all of us?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jean thinks for a moment, then replies, "Honestly, I did find Allan more attractive than usual, but I don't think my symptom were as bad as all of yours." as she shares giggles and smiles with all of them.

Trying to wind down in the rec room, the boys burn what is left of the late hours by playing table top or video games. Alex takes careful aim with his pool cue as he comments, "Man, I'm tellin' you guys, it was like watching a cheesy episode of The Real World. All those chicks fighting over one guy like that."

Lance breathes out in frustration, "Chalk it up for 'Mr.Cassanova' down in the Danger Room."

Playing air hockey with Kurt, Evan looks up at Lance and asks, "Hey, you're not blaming Allan for what happened?"

Kurt adds, "It wasn't his fault. Vell, technically it vas, but not entirely."

"Yah, those pheromones are just another power he has to learn to control." Evan remarks.

Todd hops up on the pool table and effortlessly balances himself in his toad like posture as he mentions, "Yo, Allan is like a walking 'Love Potion No.9'. Now that's a power I wouldn't mind losin' control of."

Fred glances back at them while facing the television and says, "He's not doin' it on purpose, Todd. You saw his face when the fight broke out? That 'love potion' smell is givin' more problems to deal with."

"Alright, alright," Lance speaks out, "you all have point. Sorry if I'm being a jerk."

They all grin and go about their gaming as Logan struts in with his usual tough guy demeanor. He glances around the room watching them relax. Clearing his throat, Logan asks them, "Any of you seen Remy?"

Sitting on the floor with Jamie and Sam, Ray looks over at Logan and remarks, "You talking about mister 'I'm too cool to hang out with'? He took off earlier."

Lance aims his pool cue and takes a corner shot as he adds, "Gambit is probably off stealing someone's car or something."

The boys all chuckle a bit as Logan says, "So he ain't back yet. What about Emma?"

Todd sarcastically replies, "Ms. 'Ice Queen' Frost is probably takin' a cold shower just like the rest of the chicks in the house."

The boys share another laugh while keeping up their games as Logan remarks, "Alright knock it off. Lights out in two hours, most of ya got school tomorrow."

Walking back out of the rec room, Logan stops in the middle of the hall and looks up at Piotr, who waits just out side the door. In a low tone, Logan mutters to him, "We better go look for him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A spinning sensation flows through Gambit's head. It feels as though all the blood has rushed to his head giving him a pulsating headache. His eyes slowly crack open as he realizes he is being carried and held by both arms with his feet dragging limp behind. Gambit remains still as his captures drag him through a dimly lit corridor. With his head slumped forward, Gambit slightly opens his eyes a bit to get a quick glimpse of his surroundings. The two brawny men that carry him wear what appears to be matching blue uniforms almost resembling scuba gear. Their faces are covered with a flesh colored featureless face mask with only two slits for their eyes and one for breathing, giving them the appearance of emotionless drones. He could easily slip out of their grip and escape, but Gambit decides to play possum, curious about his new predicament. They enter an opening chamber where the two men drag Gambit into what seems to be the center of the room. Gambit flops flat onto his stomach as they release their hold. Still laying still, playing possum, Gambit can hear the footsteps of the two men walk away. His face lay against the cold marble like floor as he hears more footsteps in the dark corners of the chamber. A single strobe of light shines down on him blinding him to the darkness. A woman's voice speaks out to him, "Remy LeBeau, please do not insult us. We know you're already conscious. And yes, we know who you are. Now pick yourself off the floor, unless you enjoy being looked down at like some animal."

Gambit slightly grins as he slowly pushes off the floor and onto his feet. The light keeps the others hidden in the shadows, but he can hear slight breathing and movement of other bodies nearby. He rubs the back of his head, where he remembers feeling a hard strike that rendered him unconscious, and in the arms of his brawny captures. Now he stands, center stage, among their employers probably he thinks to himself. He would have made an easy escape if he hadn't flinched and stopped due to his sharp painful wounds that were inflicted by Sabertooth. Then Gambit realizes he feels no pain where the wounds should be. He quickly checks his side only to find his uniform ripped, but the four distinct cuts are absent, as though they were never there in the first place. This serves as both good and bad news he thinks to himself again. Clearing his throat, Gambit asks out, "Any reason why I ain't dead?"

Stepping into the light, Tessa replies, "Because we did not wish it."

A male voice speaks up from behind him in the shadows, "We gain nothing for killing a common thief."

Gambit glances behind him then back at the woman. He asks again, "Then why am I here?"

Just then, the large door behind him opens dramatically and Emma storms in with her billowing white cloak flowing behind her. She speaks out in stern tone, "What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought him here?"

Tessa steps back partially into the shadows as Donald steps in saying, "Patients sweet Emma."

Glaring at Donald, Emma scans the room with her eyes, staring first at Gambit, then slowly over at Tessa. She takes a deep breathe and states, "The silence of your minds is deafening! What secret could be so sacred that you have to hide your thoughts from me?"

"It is just a matter of trust, my dear." Sebastian says in a gentle tone as he approaches her from the shadows.

Gambit grins and stares back at Emma. "Dis where you been spendin' yo free time, chere?"

Emma gives Gambit a plain expression as she mutters out, "Leave now, Remy. This doesn't have to concern you or the X-men."

Another voice speaks up from the shadows. A voice somewhat familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, "I beg to differ, Ms. Frost. It is Ms. Frost isn't it? There is no Mister Frost, is there? Not that it matters to me, just thought I'd be polite."

The sounds of casual steps are heard in the darkness as Emma notices Tessa's coy smile glance over her shoulder towards the voice. Emma then notices both Donald and Sebastian turning to the voice and slightly bowing their heads. She speaks out to the voice, "Who are you? Your voice is unfamiliar to me."

The light in the large open room slowly begin to illuminate just enough to see figures in the shadow areas. Gambit chuckles as he stands in place and glances around at every one. He then turns his grin at Emma and says, "Looks like they share yo flare fo de dramatics."

The voice speaks out again in a friendly tone, "I like this guy, " he chuckles, "he kinda reminds me of… me, in a much simpler time. He's arrogant, egotistical, and sure of himself. Right now he's thinking of many ways to escape from this place."

Gambit adds a glare to his grin as he places a figure in the shadows with the voice. The man continues, "So what will it be Remy? Bombard us with your deck of kinetically charged cards, or will you energize and detonate the marble floor beneath our feet? Oh, and the three possible escape points you noticed, let's see, the window option. However you don't how high up you are. There's the obvious labyrinth of air ducts you could dive into during the confusion. But that trick only worked when you were a kid. But I hope you go for option 'C', go out the way you came in. It would just seem more dramatic, don't you think? Not to mention the rush you'll get from a terrific show of skill, right? Did I leave anything out?"

Holding his grinning composure, Gambit slightly nods and replies, "Bravo, mon ami, it seems you got me figured before I did."

In an arrogant tone, the man says in return, "Well, it does help to be partially telepathic."

Emma speaks up, "But that does not explain who you are and what business you have here."

"Calm yourself, Emma." Sebastian tells her.

Emma darts him a glare as she remarks, "Calm myself? For whom, this person who hides in the shadows? He speaks with such bravado to me and amongst the rest of you. Yet he refuses to show himself."

"That is enough, Emma." States Sebastian in a stern voice.

"It's alright, Mr. Shaw," the shadowy figure says in a chuckling manner, "I love a woman who is not afraid to speak her mind."

Tessa smirks at Emma and turns away just as Sebastian and Donald step back. The lights in the chamber brighten to a more comfortable setting, lighting up the entire room completely. As the room brightens, the man speaks, "For years I questioned who I was, Ms. Frost. But since those very ignorant years, I've found myself and established my own destiny. I've been called the angel death, bringer of chaos, even Ragnorak. They all have a nice ring to it. But most of the time, I usually mistaken for, the Vanguard."

Emma lightly gasps as Gambit's grin slowly wanes at the sight before them. Standing nearly twenty feet ahead of them, a man wearing a more conventional version of the Vanguard's uniform casually steps forward with his arms folded in front. His full face covering helmet looks more ridged instead of streamed line and is the color of cobalt blue unlike the Vanguard's blood red shine. He bears the same if not similar four corner star on his chest, but in the color of red instead of the shining gold. The over all colors are dark grays and cobalt blues where the Vanguard's are blacks and reds. His uniform lacks the smooth angelic shine of the Vanguard's, but the similarities are almost uncanny. Peering through the eyeholes of his conventional looking face plated helmet, the man speaks out in a familiar voice, "So please, speak your mind now, Ms. Frost. I'd love to hear what you think of me now."

Emma remains speechless as Gambit takes a defensive posture glaring at him muttering out, "Allan."

The man behind the helmet starts to laugh lightly, then chuckles out, "Technically yes, but unfortunately, a very, very resounding no. More unfortunate for you then me, my friend."

Shaking her head, Emma looks to Sebastian and Donald with a fearful expression and asks, "What… who have you gotten yourselves involved with?"

Smiling at her with an arrogant expression, Sebastian remarks, "We share a common goal, Emma. Absolute power."

Gambit sneers at the masked man and says, "I knew dere was somethin' 'bout you, Allan." as he steps back into a defensive stance pulling out his switch extending staff.

Laughing again behind his helmet, the man chuckles out, "As much as I would love for you to think that way about 'him', Mr. Lebeau, I am not the Vanguard. But I am a bit insulted that you think I am that jerk off though. No, the Vanguard we all know, and whom I've come to hate, is probably getting sweet with that cute southern Goth chick in one of the many plush rooms at that quaint mansion you call a school."

Gambit's sneer hardens into a glare at the masked man's last remark. Emma stares at the masked man with a baffled expression as she asks, "Then… who are you?"

Casually stepping by Emma tilting his head as though staring at her body, the man speaks out in a light tone, "Oh, I don't go by a single name anymore. I like to think I am the one true human of all existence. You look at the Vanguard, and you see the ideal. But you deal with me, your dealing with reality."

Emma tries to ignore his slimy stares as he struts around her. Then he leans in a bit closer to her and lightly mutters, "If you want, Ms. Frost, I can show you how real I can be."

Taking a deep breath, Emma steps away and turns to face him saying, "No, thank you." as she flashes a cold grin.

The man starts laughing again behind his mask as he states, "Forgive me, you're a very beautiful woman Ms. Frost, and being around strong, powerful men arouses you, I can feel it. Don't be ashamed, embrace it. It's second nature to you."

He then steps up to Gambit, who slightly shuffles back defensively. "Now, what to do with you." the man says.

Donald speaks up, "Wouldn't it be wise, my lord, to dispose of him now?"

"Yes it would indeed be wise, Mr. Pierce," the man says while keeping his eyes on Gambit, "but where's the fun in that?"

Remaining silent, Gambit takes careful steps dropping back into a defensive posture. The man notices Gambit's angered glare and chuckles, "You really don't like me, do you Remy? Or, is it, you don't really like, Allan? Hmm… is it because he took your would be girlfriend? It must really burn you knowing that she gives him her most intimate embrace on a daily basis. An embrace that pleasures him, but would kill you within seconds."

Gripping his staff tightly, Gambit grits his teeth trying to remain calm as them continues, "I remind you of him, don't I? Same voice, similar uniforms, maybe the same face, perhaps even the same desires. It must take a hell of a woman to pleasure the Vanguard. I may have to try out this Rogue myself."

He laughs lightly behind his mask at Gambit. Angered by his comment, Gambit quickly glance around him and spots Emma with a look of dread on her face. She telepathically speaks out to him, _'Don't do it, Remy!'_

Gambit quickly turns his glare back at the masked man and yells out as he charges forward with his staff. The masked man awaits Gambit's charge standing his ground. With quick reflexes, Gambit alters his attack posture vaulting of his feet into high arching somersault at the same time kinetically charging up his entire deck of cards. In the middle of his twirling somersault, he launches a barrage of energized cards in circular manner. The cards spread out and in all directions detonating all over the room sending everyone scattering for cover. Smoke and debris riddle the chamber as the sounds of rumbling explosions subsides. Emma slowly picks her self up off the floor lightly coughing from the smoke. She looks around with hopeful eyes thinking that Gambit escaped in the confusion, but as the smoke clears, she catches the sight of him in the hard grip of the masked man's left hand. Firmly and effortlessly gripping Gambit by his throat, the man boasts, "Very, very cool maneuver, Remy. Kudos for creativity."

With a slight gesture of his left arm, the masked man tosses Gambit across the room against the far wall cracking the sheet rock . Gambit grunts out in pain as drops to the hard marble floor. Donald prepares to charge him with an angered disposition. But the masked man orders out, "Leave him, he's mine. Besides, his anger is not with any of you, it's with me. So how 'bout it, Remy?"

Gambit slowly picks himself off the floor taking a quick glance at Emma, who watches with fear in her eyes. He then turns his angered glare back at the masked man while kicking up his metal staff and says, "Let's dance, mon ami."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep yawn, Forge wipes his eyes to remain awake while working vigorously in the new make shift lab he and Hank had built. Multiple monitors and screens reveal different real time information on Allan's current physiology. And try as he may, Forge is finding it a bit difficult to keep his tired eyes on all of them. Hank notices the young man's wariness and mentions, "All the guest rooms are currently occupied, but there are several beds in the infirmary if you need rest."

Grinning and stretching at the same time, Forge replies, "Maybe later, I just want to make sure I have these scans calibrated correctly."

Hank leans in to see Forge's progress and remarks, "You've developed a method of monitoring Allan's pheromone levels."

"It's just a matter of getting the right calibration, this way we can maybe help Allan understand how to control it." Forge adds.

Nodding, Hank marvels at the progress they have made in the few hours after they discovered the anomaly. Despite the somewhat disorganized appearance of the lab, everything is in working order and quite accessible. Several wire bundles line the walls as well as fuse boxes and circuit breakers to help maintain the power needed to keep the multiple machines functioning, all of which are connected to the Danger Room sensors and scanners. Dressed down for the night, Jean and Scott walk into the lab being careful not to trip on the hardware spread across the floor. Curious expressions appear on their faces as they look around. Scott asks, "How's Allan doing, Mr. McCoy?"

Hank turns around in his chair and replies, "He seems to be alright. We are just finalizing things for the night. You two should be getting to bed, you both have classes tomorrow."

Both Scott and Jean acknowledge him with a nod as they enter the lab. While Scott approaches Forge's station to look at his information screens, Jean walks over to the security monitors. She thumbs through the live image feeds of the main door to the Danger Room chamber and spots Rogue sitting in a crouched position staring at the large reinforced door. Jean slightly smiles with a curious expression, then glances over her shoulder to see if anyone is looking. She turns her gaze back at the monitor just before switching it off. With Hank and Forge busy with explaining to Scott the necessities of their hardware, Jean slips out of the lab and heads down the hall towards the Danger Room. As she turns the corner, she sees Rogue where she last saw her on the monitor, sitting across from the Danger Room main door in a crouched position. With a cheerful tone, Jean calls out, "Hi Rogue."

Caught a bit off guard, Rogue looks up surprisingly and stutters back, "Oh… um, hi Jean."

Wearing a pair of soft blue fuzzy bed room slippers, Jean lightly walks up to the chamber door staring it up and down then glancing over at the new special keypad Forge had installed for security measures. "So, are you still mad at everyone upstairs?" Jean asks.

Rogue shrugs her shoulders replying, "Not really. Ah'm just sittin' here, thinkin' about stuff. Why, were you affected by Allan's pheromones too?"

"A little bit," Jean says as she turns and smiles at her, "but not enough to drive me crazy like the other girls."

"…or like me." Rogue adds in a low tone.

Jean gives her a questioning stare as Rogue adds, "Allan is afraid that Ah'm also under the spell of his pheromones."

"That's unlikely. " Jean mentions.

Rogue smirks at her lightly asking, "How do you know?"

Jean takes a deep breath and explains, "Well, according to Mr. McCoy, Allan's pheromone problem started a few weeks after his 'burn out'. You two were already an item long before that happened. And from what I saw, all his pheromones did to you was make you a little bit of an over protective girlfriend."

They both smile at each other and giggle as Jean continues, "You know, these past couple of months Allan has been working with me and my new powers, I've learned he carries a lot of guilt with him. Being the Vanguard has put him in a very difficult position in his life. But ever since he met you, Rogue, he's never felt more human, and that is so important to him."

Rogue smiles as she stands up. With slowly slow baffled grin, she asks Jean, "So, you weren't completely affected by his pheromones, at all?"

Jean chuckles and remarks, "Rogue, please, let's state the obvious, Allan is a very cute guy. But I've grown to look at him like a big brother."

They both giggle again as Jean starts to walk away. But just before she turns the corner, she looks back at Rogue and mentions, "Oh, you didn't hear this from me, but its 007." as she points to the keypad on the chamber door and adds, "It helps to be telepathic. Always press pound first. Good night."

Rogue smiles watching Jean casually walk away. She then looks at the keypad taking quick glances over her shoulder to see if she is alone. With a deep breath, Rogue quickly types on the keypad, #007. A quick air pressure release with slight poof blow through her hair as the large chamber door slowly opens. Rogue steps in quickly and shuffles over to the inside keypad pressing the close and lock button. She looks over across the chamber and sees Allan sitting at one of his drawing tables looking back at her with a plain expression. Rogue grins and asks, "007, Allan?"

"I love those classic films," Allan answers, "Sean Connery was the best."

Getting up out of his drawing stool, Allan steps around his drawing table as Rogue casually approaches. Sighing out, Allan mentions, "You shouldn't be here."

"You don't always know what's right for me, Allan." Rogue tells him, "So quit tellin' me what should and shouldn't do."

Nodding, Allan replies, "Fair enough. So, what's up?"

Rogue struts up to Allan pointing her finger into his chest stating, "Ah'm getting' a little tired of walkin' on egg shells in the relationship. Its' bad enough Ah gotta deal with my dumb ass powers, now Ah gotta deal you mopin' around 'bout yours. Ah don't care what your stupid pheromones are doin' to me, right now all they're doin' is tickin' me off. Now Ah say we deal with this like two super powered civilized adults."

Allan stands in silence with his eyes wide open staring at Rogue innocently. He swallows a bit and replies, "Ok, sure."

Without another word, Rogue leaps into his arms wrapping her arms around his head and embraces him in a passionate kiss. The force of her leap pushes Allan back onto his bed as she falls on top. Rogue sits up holding him down on the bed with her hands on his shoulders. Allan takes a deep breath with a smile and says, "Wow, you know, we're probably being monitored."

Rogue slowly drops down to his face and says, "So what. By the way, my real name is Anna Marie." then embraces him in another kiss.

Shifting her kisses down to his neck, Allan catches his breath and remarks, "That's uh… that's a pretty name. Do you have a last name?"

Rogue slides back up to his face and tells him while looking in his red pupil eyes, "Ah'll leave that up to you."

They hold each other close as the sounds of their kisses and shuffling gently echo throughout the Danger Room chamber.

Yawning again with his eyes tightly shut, Forge stretches out trying to remain awake to finish his work. A slight beeping on his main monitor goes off. At first he ignores the sound due to his sleepiness, but then he sits up quickly as Hank walks in holding two mugs of fresh coffee asking, "Is that an alarm?"

Forge quickly clears his eyes then stares at his screens with intent eyes. "Whoa!" he exclaims, "Allan's pheromone levels just increased fifty percent, no wait, seventy five percent, one hundred percent! What's going on?"

Hank carefully places the hot mugs of coffee down as Forge check the others screens stating, "Let me check the thermal readings."

Hank looks at his screen and tilts his head with a wide eyed baffled expression. Forge speaks out with a confused tone, "That's weird, I'm picking up two thermal readings in the Danger Room right now. What's Allan doing…" just then Hank quickly turns off all the monitors in the lab.

Just before Forge can speak up, Hank quickly says with a smile, "I think we should it tonight and give Allan some privacy. He's been through enough, for now. We can analyze the information in the morning."

Forge nods while yawning and says, "You're right, Hank. It has been a long night. I'll see you in the morning." as he slowly stands up and walks out the lab.

Hank picks up his coffee and smiles shaking his head. He looks back into the lab just before walking out and mutters out with a grin, "Good night, you two."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma slightly looks away with her cold expression trying not to be affected by the outcome of the violent engagement transpiring before her and the other members of the Hellfire Society. The painful grunts and yells from Gambit as he suffers a beating from their newest mysterious member is starting to wear thin on her, but she holds her composure as she watches, helplessly. Gambit is slammed hard into the marble floor with a loud cracking sound that echoes throughout the open room. He grunts out as the sheer pain travels all over his now battered and broken body. The masked man kneels down to him pressing his right hand firmly on Gambit's left shoulder and says, "Now, I know I heard something break." as he chuckles peering through the eyeholes of his face plated cobalt blue helmet.

Gambit begins coughing up blood with more painful grunts. His eye tell the tale of a man who had suffered trauma as they are now blood shot red. Emma nearly flinches at the sight of Gambit's broken body. As he coughs and gurgles, he asks while looking up, "Why… don't ya… kill me… get it over wit?"

The masked man leans in closer while chuckling silently and says, "Because that wouldn't be fun, now would it? Besides, live bait works better than dead bait." as he begins to laugh over Gambit's beaten face.

Gritting his bloody teeth in anger, Gambit musters the last of his flagging strength grunting out as he reach up grabbing the masked man's helmet firmly and says, "Burn in Hell... Allan!" as he kinetically charges the helmet with both of his hands.

The man slaps Gambit's hands away while standing up quickly, but it is too late as his helmet explodes in a bright flash. Everyone in the room ducks or backs away with shocked expressions. Emma staggers a bit trying to understand what has happened. Gambit slightly grins with blood dripping off the side of his mouth while he lay flat on his back. But much to his dismay, the smoke clears to reveal the man still standing over him, this time without the helmet on. Gambit struggles with his pain, unable move as looks into the face of what appears to be Allan. He looks down at Gambit with sadistic grin nodding. Emma's eyes widen as she also sees his face. However identical, this face carries a scar the runs down the left side of his face, that travels over his left eye giving it a somewhat discoloration. The ominous yellow glow from his pupils differ from the Allan they know who's eyes glow more of a shiny red. With another hideous laugh, the man kneels back down to Gambit and says, "I said before, Remy. Allan Paran is the Vanguard. I, am the Enigma."

Gambit watches helplessly as the man raise his left fist high and swings it down upon him, turning everything black.

-----------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry this one took so long. Been doing a balancing act lately.


	45. Chapter 45

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 45: Chess Board

Lunch period at Bayville High School usually marks the middle of the day for most of the students, all accept for the students of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Lunch means they better eat up and conserve whatever energy they can for their next training session after school. For Evan however, he holds being a high school student and being an X-man equally to being the guardian of the Morlocks. So he sits silently at the lunch table, sifting a plastic spoon through a mound of chocolate pudding. Since his return to the Institute, Evan has been using a lot of his spare time to ask Allan to teach him a little bit more on self defense. Although Allan has been teaching all the students different forms of martial arts, Evan has been paying extra attention and has even decided to study the discipline of meditation to further enhance his control over his spike armored power. All important techniques he believes will help protect his extended family beneath the streets of Bayville, a responsibility that has weighed heavily on the youth. And though he hasn't had much of presence with them recently, he still tries to stay in contact with the lot. Evan's mood is sullen even as Kurt and Ray come over to sit by him for lunch. Just as a joke, Kurt reaches over into Evan's lunch tray and grabs his bread roll chuckling out, "Hey man, you vant this?"

Much to Kurt and Ray's surprise, Evan doesn't react and just sits there staring blankly at his pudding mound. Kurt gently places the roll back onto Evan's tray saying, "Um, I vas just joking dude."

Looking up with a slight surprised expression, as though snapping out of a trance, Evan asks, "Hmm? I'm sorry, you said something?"

Ray grins and asks him, "Whoa man, you alright? You 're like, all spaced out."

"No I'm cool," Evan responds with a smile, "I've been… it was a long night, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Kurt says in agreement, "the girls vere quiet on the vay to school this morning."

Laughing at Kurt's comment, Ray adds, "Maybe they all should've called in 'love' sick today."

Evan and Kurt share in the laughter as they begin eating their lunches. Gulping back his orange soda, Kurt lets out a light burp then asks, "So Evan, vhat are you doing after school. You heading to the skate park or are going vith Mr. McCoy to airport to pick up Ororo?"

Shrugging his shoulders while sipping his soda, Evan catches his breath and replies, "I'd like to do either one, but I can't. I'm doing a grocery run for the Morlocks this evening. And it's a big list. Since that Sauron thing happened, they've been more reluctant to come out than usual."

Ray remarks, "That's a bummer, you want company?"

"Ja," Kurt exclaims, "it's been a vhile since ve hung out."

Evan smiles and replies, "Sure, if you guys don't mind the smell of down town sewers."

All three smile while eating. Just then Kurt spots his girlfriend Amanda waving to him. Grinning to his two table mates, Kurt stands up dashingly and says, "Vell fellas, duty calls. I'll meet you guys out front after school."

He turns with enthusiasm and starts to strut over to her table carrying his tray of half eaten lunch. So enthralled by Amanda's smile, Kurt fails to notice the sneakered foot of one of the football players purposely out stretched to trip him. Kurt right foot snags the jocks ankle and he falls forward onto his stomach. The food on his tray scatters all over the floor as he smacks nearly face first onto the tile floor. The impact is so sudden his image inducer, that conveniently conceals his true blue velvet like fur under a hologram of human flesh, goes on the fritz and flickers off. Several students laugh at the sight of what they pass off as a clumsy student, but then gasp at the sight of blue humanoid mutant looking back at them in embarrassment. The lunch room almost falls silent as Amanda quickly rushes to Kurt's side helping him to his feet. She glares at the upper classman football player and darts out, "You stupid jerk! Why'd you do that!"

The brawny football player stands up in a broad stance as though claiming victory over the prank and remarks, "What're you doing, helping this side show freak?"

Evan sneers and speaks out to the football player, "Wanna re-phrase that remark muscle head?" as he and Ray stand up from their table.

Taking a quick deep breath, Evan flexes his right arm and slowly protrudes his boney spike like armor. The football player tries to act calm as he gets nervous watching Evan cover his arm in a thick spiked shell. "The way I see it," Evan adds, "the only freaks around here are you and the rest of the steroid pumpin' offensive line sitting at that table."

Evan's comment angers the other football players sitting at the table and they stand up as well. Ray steps up next to Evan as the instigating jock replies, "So you freaks think you're tough with those wussy powers. Dude, without those freakish spikes, you'd nothing but another punk skate boarder."

Ray folds his arms and smirks at the brawny jock saying, "And this is coming from guy who's barely passing Home Economics?"

Amanda and Kurt slowly back away, but just before another insult can be uttered out, Elizabeth steps in casually remarking, "Boys, boys, please the testosterone level is becoming unbearable."

She steps in front and stands between them with a sarcastic smile. The jock grins at her and says, "So, what's up new girl, you with the freaks too?"

Elizabeth stares at the brawny teen with sarcastic smirk and replies, "As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

"That'd explain the stupid purple hair. You gonna use your wimp powers on me also?" The jock chuckles along with his team mates.

Holding her composure, Elizabeth simply responds, "Ahem, for your information, it is hair dye, and it is quite popular where I am from. Also, we 'freaks', as you call us, do not have to use our 'wimp' powers to get the better of dumb simpletons like yourself." as she quickly swings her right leg up kicking the jock solidly in the crotch.

Her attack is sudden and unexpected by everyone in the cafeteria as they all watch the brawny teen jock fold up like a book grabbing his crotch while grunting out loudly. Elizabeth doesn't miss a beat as she takes advantage of the jock's heaved over posture grabbing his head and pushing him into his teammates against the lunch table. She causes him to collide into his friends knocking three of them to the floor and pushing another two back from the weight of the bent over jock. Their lunch trays full of food get shuffles and knock to the floor as well splattering a mixture mashed potatoes and milk under their feet. The two jocks that remain standing try to regain their footing and charge Elizabeth, but the splattered mix of school food causes their feet to slip out from under them and they flop to the messy floor and on top of each other. Elizabeth sarcastically yawns while watching the jocks slip and fall clumsy like in front of her. The sight is both humorous and concerning for all in the lunch room as laughter echoes out. Stepping back next to Amanda and Kurt, Elizabeth glances over at Evan and winks saying, "You weren't the only one paying extra attention in Allan's self defense classes."

Kurt smiles and breathes out, "I guess ve better jet before they finish their lunches."

Amanda, Elizabeth, Evan and Ray each place their hands on Kurt's shoulder as he teleports himself and all of them away from the scene in a poof of vanishing smoke. The lunch room suddenly gasps almost at once before falling silent, then grows noisy once more with giggles and laughter as the now messy jocks finally pick themselves up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing Allan's blue jeep into the garage, Hank locks the standard gears putting the vehicle park. He opens the hood to check the engine while Forge marvels at Allan's sleek street bike. "Look at this thing!" he says excitingly, "It's like something out of a comic book."

Hank glance over at he and the motorcycle with a grin and replies, "It certainly looks it. Then again it is from the 22nd century."

Forge smiles while shaking his head as he steps up to the jeep with Hank. They both start to tinker with the specialized engine to help find out how to fix it. As they begin to busy themselves, Logan and Piotr pull up into the driveway in the X-van and park just outside the garage entrance. Hank looks up straightening his posture from the jeep's engine and asks, "Still no luck?"

Logan sighs as he steps out of the van, "No. Can't fine Remy anywhere. His trail goes cold after hitting down town."

Hank nods and adds, "Well, not that it is related, but Emma is missing as well."

Piotr steps up to Logan and asks, "What do think?"

Hank looks at both of them curiously as Logan finally explains to him, "I sent Remy out to keep an eye on her movements."

Hanks curious expression turns into a look of near disappointment as he sighs out, "Logan, honestly, you must respect her privacy."

"I learn to trust my instincts before I ever do that, Hank." Logan replies, "Besides, their disappearances just confirms that woman is up to something."

Hank nods saying, "Ok, assuming you are correct, what is your next move?"

Logan glance up at Piotr then at Hank remarking, "If Remy's in trouble, we gotta to find him. We need to use Cerebro."

"I agree," Hank says, "but the Professor won't be back for another few weeks."

Sighing out, Logan asks, "What about Jean?"

Hank nods but replies, "She is capable, but I do not recommend it. Her mind may still be at a fragile state, especially since her powers are still evolving beyond recorded levels."

"We ain't got much choice here, Hank." Logan adds, "I mean Betsy ain't trained to use her mind like that yet, the Prof's out of town, and Allan is locked up in the Danger Room. Jean is the only one who knows how to use Cerebro."

Hank sighs out again, "Very well, I will discuss it with her when she arrives home. But until then, let's not accuse Emma of any wrong doings yet. You and Piotr should continue to broaden your search for Remy none the less."

Both Logan and Piotr move inside to the kitchen for a quick lunch while Hank heads to the sub-basement levels to check on Allan, leaving Forge alone to tinker with the jeep's engine. Passing through a series newly installed sanitation sensors and air filtered archways that Forge had built, Hank finally approaches the Danger Room Command center main door. This is the only safe room where others can visit Allan without being affected by his uncontrollable pheromones. Thumbing the rigged up intercom system, Hank calls out, "Allan, may I come in?"

Replying through his end of the intercom, Allan replies, "Sure, come in."

The door slides open and Hank walks his way to the observation window. He smiles at the sight of Allan floating in the air out on the other side of the window, pacing back and forth. The Danger Room chamber seems to glow with an angelic light as floats about the room holding the phone receiver to his ear. Allan looks over at Hank with a smile and signals him one minute as he speaks to the cordless phone, "No, everything is alright Dad… No… no, no dad I don't need money, I'm just letting you know I'm ok… Yah it was just that one time, no big deal… Well I'd feel a lot better if I was paid to be the Vanguard, but that's what sucks to be me… Hmm? No they still use hard printed currency here… Yup… the food here still has cholesterol in it, and its gooood… yah, French fries that are fried in an actual vat of grease, isn't that cool?"

Hank smiles and shakes his head listening to the conversation while he double checks the automated console and monitors. Allan continues his conversation, "Well look Dad, I have to get going here… Yah you know, save the world, universe and existence stuff… no, no I'll call you if something comes up… because you can't call me, your phone doesn't have an extra-dimensional long distance plan… I don't know, its complicated Dad… I'll figure it out the next time I visit you… ok…ok I love you too Dad, bye."

Clicking the phone off , Allan sighs out with a content smile and floats over to the observation window. The danger Room chamber slowly dims from the halo of light as Hank inquires, "Talking to your father?"

"Yup," Allan replies, "he just got back from his vacation. I just wanted to call him and touch base."

Staring at Allan with a curious grin, Hank asks, "Isn't your father on a parallel existing world? How is that possible."

Allan shrugs his shoulders and thinks for a second. He then answers, "It's a bit complicated. Technically, it's just a long distance phone call to southern Oregon. Honestly, it helps to be the Vanguard. All I do is dial his 'comm' number, direct the signal, manipulate the dimensional barriers, and he accepts the charges. Simple."

Hank laughs lightly, "You actually get charged for those phone calls?"

"Well, nothing in life is ever truly free, Hank." Allan says with a smile, "Even extra dimensional long distant phone calls don't come cheap. Those minute do add up, and the bill can sky rocket. That's why my Dad and I try to keep our conversations to a minimum whenever I'm 'off world'."

Continuing to smile, Hank chuckles out, "It is certainly nice to see someone comfortable with the uniqueness of their gifts."

"Not entirely," Allan replies with a smile, "my Dad is more comfortable with me being the Vanguard than I am. But I've learned to live with the weirdness."

Hank laughs silently as he adjusts some settings on the console. Allan takes a breath and asks, "So, how're we looking."

Raising his eyebrows while glancing at the monitors in the command room, Hank nods and replies, "Everything looks stable. I'll have to compare the information here on the computers in the lab, but it seems the rate of your pheromones have leveled off. They are still present, but no abnormal spikes off the charts."

"I guess everything upstairs is back to normal then?" Allan asks.

Slightly nodding, Hank replies, "For the most part, as far as our household is concerned. But of course, there is always something. Remy and Emma have disappeared."

Allan's expression becomes baffled as he asks, "Both, together?"

"It's not what you think," Hank adds, "at least, we're not sure yet. But Logan and Piotr are looking for them."

"The excitement never ends huh." Allan playfully remarks as Hank chuckles.

--------------------------------------------------------

While in between classes, Jean takes a break sitting out in the sun in one of the nearby bistros by her college campus. The day is quite clear and the activity outside bustles with all sorts of people. She sits relaxed reading one of the feminine magazines she had just picked up occasionally looking up to watch the busy late lunch hour traffic pass her by. A few years ago, Jean would have been afraid to place herself among a crowd seeing she could barely control her telepathy. Now, by sheer will, she silences their thoughts from hers giving her a piece of mind. Even as she turns the pages of her magazine with her telekinesis, she blocks their thoughts despite the looks she gets from passer by's. Jean just smiles at them, and keeps to her own. Whether anyone of them is in awe or appalled by her presence, she simply ignores the attention and enjoys the sun just like all the rest. Taking a deep breath, Jean smiles and enjoys this moment of normalcy. But just she is beginning to feel content with her day, a slight echoing voice begins to speak out from the back of her mind, followed by another voice, and another. She tries to focus on the voices, trying to understand where they are originating from. Jean even begins to glance around slowly, to see if her telepathy is picking the minds of the people passing by, but the thoughts and speech patterns do not match anyone she sees. _"Speak thy name." "Primitives." "Be recognized." "Teems with life, this world." "Reveal thy purpose." "Bring demise." "In due time." "Hunger grows." _the voices speak out in her mind.

Jean concentrates trying not to look disturbed by the voices in her head. She looks up again slowly glancing around trying to find the origin of the thoughts. As her eyes slowly gaze around the crowds of passing people, she begins to notice several individuals that seem to stand out among the crowd. How ever, the crowd does not seem to notice them as they pass these strange figures, almost as though they are invisible or even just ignorant of their existence among them. Jean's expression becomes baffles as well as disturbed as she tries to understand what she is looking at. A few faces in the passing crowds look back at her with somewhat annoyed looks wondering if she is staring at them. Jean looks away for a moment, down at her bistro table, and closes her eyes taking deep breaths to clear her mind. But the thoughts once again echo throughout her mind, _"Wasted space." "I envy them." "Such ambitions." "Speak thy name." "They suffer even now." "Must end this now."_

Jean sits up right sudden and gasps out slapping her magazine down onto the table. Her eyes open wide as she looks out over to where she had spotted the strange individuals. Some of them seem interact with the crowd, all the time not being noticed for what Jean sees them as. All unique in some manner or another, the beings do seem to share a few physical traits. Some a large and tower over the passing people, others don elaborate outfits that make them look like over zealous science fiction fans. Jean quickly stands up and begins to walk away from the bistro she was sitting at. She steps into the crowd making her way up the side walk heading back to her campus, but then notices one of the hulking beings just ahead waiting to cross the street with the rest of the crowd. The sight makes Jean nervous and she veers off to her right strutting into a nearby empty alley way. Her heart beats faster, her breathing becomes heavier as fear begins to settle in her stomach. Closing her eyes tightly while rubbing her face with both hands, Jean takes a deep breath once more, trying to clear her mind and calm down. But her moment of clarity is disturbed by stern and stoic male voice, "Your name, child."

Jean opens her eyes and looks up quickly. Standing in the middle of the alley way, she sees what she thinks is a man engulfed in goldish flames. Flames dance off the top of his head giving him the image of having forever burning hair. His face is ominous with no noticeable orifices and only a pair of glowing glaring eyes staring at her. Standing with his arms behind his back in a somewhat attention stance, he speaks out again, "Your name, child."

"How… who are you?" Jean asks instead as she stumbles back.

Remaining still, the burning man remarks, "You needn't fear me, child. Unless your intent in this life time is truly malicious."

Slowly stepping away, Jean replies, "I don't… I don't understand."

"Perhaps not," the man states, "but ignorance in your case is not bliss. Prepare yourself for the inevitable."

Jean stumbles back as the man's already flame engulfed body flashes brightly before her causing her to shut her eyes tightly and cover her face with her arms. She braces herself, expecting an attack, but nothing happens. The alley way she stands in fall silent and empty. Jean quickly looks ahead for the burning man, but he is nowhere to be found. Her heart beats fast but steadily as she catches her breath. Suddenly, Scott's voice calls out from behind her, "Jean? Is everything alright?"

His voice catches her off guard and she quickly spins around to look at him. Her stumbling turn nearly causes her to trip, but she quickly regains her balance and remains on her feet. Scott remarks, "I didn't mean to startle you, I saw you walking into this alley. I thought you might have seen some trouble or something."

Jean clears her throat and cracks a grin trying to hide her concerned expression as she says, "I fine, Scott. I was just… trying to step out of the crowd for a bit, and I took a wrong turn."

Scott takes a quick glance over her shoulder looking down the empty alley. Turning his glance back to Jean, he says, "As long as you're ok, I guess." as he holds out his hand out and continues, "Come on, I'll walk with you to our next class."

Jean smiles taking his hand letting Scott lead the way. Walking out of the alley just behind Scott, Jean takes a quick glance back into the empty area with a fearful expression.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excruciating pain is all that can be described. Several broken bones, bleeding lacerations, and possibility of a ruptured organ are what is left of Gambit's beaten body. His face has swelled up mainly over his right eye and around his jaw. His breathing is followed by the sound of gurgling as a bit of drool drips from his severely cracked and puffed out lower lip. He tries to remain still as he hangs from shackles that keep him suspended in an empty dungeon like room. Gambit groans out as the pain from his broken arms tug against the shackles that clamp firmly around his wrists. He has tried to stand to relieve the pain, but both of his knees are shattered, and from the sharp throbbing pain in his right thigh he believes his right femur maybe snapped in half. A small trickle of water flows beneath his broken knees and feet, catching whatever blood, sweat or tear that falls from him and carries it into a small drain just behind him. The dampness of the water soothes the pain he feels a bit s it moistens the lower part of his uniform slacks. Occasionally, he would feel numbness run down his back to his legs. It is somewhat relieving in many ways as he would not feel pain for those few seconds, but the terrifying thought of his injuries being so severe, it may be the signs of paralyses. A single tear runs down his left blood shot eye as he hangs helplessly. Looking through the slit on the dungeon door, Emma peeks in to check on Gambit. She holds he composure trying not to appear saddened at the sight. But she somewhat flinches as she hears his painful groans. Her eyes widen out of surprise as the Enigma's voice speaks up from behind her, "There is a kind of sadness about that, isn't there Ms. Frost."

She steps forward a bit and turns to face him. Emma tries not to act shocked at the face she has come to respect on another, but on this person, she only sees the face of evil. He continues, "I use to be bothered at the sight of an emotional as well as physically broken man. Nothing worse than seeing a grown man cry like a little girl."

"Then why keep him alive?" Emma coldly asks.

"As I said," he replies, "it use to bother me. But I've learned in my experience, torture is necessary strategic means for victory. His broken spirit will brings the others to his rescue. Right now, he's trying to fight it, keep his spirits up. But the constant pain, and the grim reminder of his weaknesses will break him, and he'll cry, giving up. A pathetic truth about being human I'm afraid."

Emma takes a breath and inquires, "No offense, but are you not human as well?"

Chuckling, the Enigma answers, "Of course I am, I can be pathetic just like everyone else. I'm just not as weak as everyone else."

Reluctantly nodding with a cold expression in response to his comment, Emma says, "So, Gambit is to be used as bait. To what end may I ask? Despite the Hellfire Society's private little army, the X-men still out numbers us as well as out gun us. And with Allan fighting by their side…"

"One thing at a time, Ms. Frost," he interrupts, "I must confess, I am shocked at your beauty." as he begins to walk around her slowly. He continues, "I have to insist you have dinner with me tonight."

Emma's cold expression gives way to surprise as he starts to walk away. "If I were to refuse?" she boldly asks.

Stopping just up the dimly light dungeon like corridor, the Enigma keeps his back to her and slightly glances back at her replying, "Then I'll just keep asking until you agree. And believe me, it will get annoying." then continues to walk away.

Just before turning the corner out of her sight he speaks out, "You and I, the penthouse suite dinning hall, 8 o'clock pm sharp. Be there or be square."

Emma lightly breathes out with frustration as her face shows a hint of fear. For once, she is with out words. But as she begins to contemplate her predicament, Gambit's gurgling grunts of pain echo out to her, and she stands divided in silence.

Walking his way to the next upper level, the Enigma casually begins to pass Tessa, who is on the way down. He glances at her with slight grin as she does the same. But she stops just behind him and asks, "May we speak?"

The Enigma stops a few steps above her and down at her saying nothing. Tessa clears her throat and asks, "What are your intentions with Emma? It is very clear her loyalties are severely divided."

Chuckling lightly, the Enigma replies, "I like to keep my enemies close if I can. And I intend to keep her very, very close to me." He says with a grin.

"If she is to be bait as well, then hang her as you did Gambit." Tessa tells him and adds, "But if she is more to you, then I need to know."

With a sneering glare at her, the Enigma's expression sours and in a blurring speed he darts down to her grabbing her throat with his left hand and grips firmly. His eyes glow an eerie yellow as he glares into her eyes closely. His voice seems to slightly echo around her as he states, "Do not dictate to me what you want, woman. You are told things when I wish things to be told to you. What ever you may be thinking, do not mistaken our moments of pleasure together as sign of weakness within me. If I see fit to end your existence on this pathetic world, I will do so with no regrets. Do we understand one another?"

Tessa struggles for moment in his hard grip around her throat. But then she lightly grunts out, "Please… forgive me. I spoke out of… tongue."

The Enigma's angered expression softens as she begins to caress his face. The fear and hurt in her eyes brings him to a slight smile and he gently releases his grip. He returns her affection, gently caressing her right cheek as he tells her, "I understand your impatience, Tessa. But you must understand, there are regrettable actions that must be taken to ensure victory."

He turns and continues to walk up the stairs as Tessa tries to maintain her composure. She rubs her neck and throat as she slowly sits on the steps quietly and mutters lightly to herself, "Regrettable."

Walking into a wide room, the Enigma asks out, "Mr. Pierce, how is our guest handling his new arrangement?"

Standing by an array of computer consoles and screens, Donald turns and smiles saying, "The fusion is nearly complete, my lord. Mr. Creed will ready on schedule."

Smiling with satisfaction, the Enigma walks over to a nearby table and picks up his newly fused cobalt blue helmet and puts it on. He slips on his gloves and locks the thick straps firmly around his forearms. Looking back at Donald through his face plated helmet, he remarks, "Excellent. When the fusion is complete, just open the back doors and let him run loose. I'm sure he must be hungry after his ordeal. I will be back shortly, I have an appointment to keep and phone calls to make."

Donald bows his head as the Enigma nods and glances at the screens just before walking out. The images are of what sounds like torture and roaring. Blurry silhouettes of a struggling beast bring a grin to the Enigma under his helmet as he leaves the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late afternoon slowly comes over the Xavier Institute as some of the students have made their way home and begun to wind down. It is quiet afternoon with the sun slowly setting behind the trees. Outside, Sean has joined a handful of the boys tossing a football around, while a couple of the girls sit nearby gazing at a new entertainment magazine they purchased on the way home. Inside, the living areas are already full of activity as more students huddle around the large screen television playing video games, cheering and laughing all at once it seems. Below in the chambers beneath the estate, a more somber atmosphere is being dealt with. Sitting on a chair in the Danger Room command room, Jean looks out through the observation window at Allan, who floats at her level sitting in a Indian style manner. Their expressions seem calm as Allan asks her, "Are you sure you saw what you saw? How many were there?"

Jean swallows first, then takes a deep breath before saying, "I'm positive I saw them. I couldn't tell how many, they were all in the crowd."

Allan nods and says, "Describe the one who spoke to you."

She sits silently at first, unsure how to begin. But then she sighs out, "Fire, all over him. Very bright with only eyes and no other facial features. Kind of tall too."

"Did he have a glowing staff with balls of flame on both ends?" Allan inquires.

Jean shrugs her shoulders, "I didn't see one. But…"

"But what?" Allan asks.

Stalling her answer at first, Jean finally adds, "I think… well I felt as though… he was afraid… of me. It was a mixture of concern, fear and being unsure, I guess."

Nodding again, Allan says, "That's pretty typical. Manifestations always attract others. And it's coming down to that time."

"Do you know when or how it will happen?" Jean asks with concern.

Allan gives her a friendly smile and answers, "There's no telling, Jean. It could be a matter of weeks, months or years. How powers manifest is completely random. Some of us theorize the powers emerge according to the beings imagination. That it will reflect who you are inside. I'll give you this, at least you're given a heads up. Not all of us are that lucky."

Jean grins and asks Allan, "So, how did your powers fully manifest?"

Clearing his throat, Allan grins in embarrassment replying, "Let's just say, if that theory is true about the powers reflecting who you are inside, then I'm probably the biggest joke in all existence."

Allan's comment brings Jean to laughter he adds, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Jean. If the others wanted to hurt you, they would've done so already. If anything, they're probably here to witness your manifestation. So may be you should be flattered."

Jean continues to smile even as she says, "I'm not going to lie to you, Allan. I'm scared."

"Well," Allan remarks, "I'd think there was something seriously wrong with you if you weren't."

Chuckling, Jean stands up and says, "I have to catch up with Scott. Thanks, Allan."

Allan smiles at her as he floats just out the observation window and replies with confidence, "Anytime."

Watching Jean exit the command room, Allan's smile slowly turns into a plain expression. He slowly descends to the Danger Room chamber floor and gently touches down to his bare feet. Allan takes a deep breath as he slides his hands deep into his jean pockets and stands silently. But just as he starting to get lost in thought, Rogue's voice speaks up from behind, "Is everythin' alright, babe? Ya seem a bit quiet over there."

Allan turns to glance at her. She lay on her stomach sprawled across his bed reading one of his design magazines. Allan casually walks over to the bed and seats himself just in front of her still remaining silent. Rogue asks again, "Allan, what's up?"

Looking over at her, Allan just smiles contently and says, "Just thinking, nothing you should worry about." and leans in closer kissing her fore head.

Rogue watches as Allan quietly stands back up walking over to his guitar and amp set up. He slips on a pair of head phones, picks his stylized flying 'V' guitar up and starts to play some cords. Rogue has grown accustomed to Allan's thinking patterns and habits. She knows he only plays his guitar so intensely when he is lost in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following Evan down the street, Kurt and Ray stumble a bit as they help carry groceries. They each carry three paper bags filled with all sorts of foods and toiletries. Ray shifts the bags in his arms while peeking inside and asks, "Hey Evan, who eats this much ravioli anyway?"

Glancing back at his friend, Evan chuckle and answers, "Dude, a little ravioli can go a long way."

Kurt catches up holding two bag in his arms and one bag with his prehensile tail. He mentions, "This is a lot of stuff, Evan. Vhere did get the money to buy all this?"

Evan smiles as he continues to walk and says, "I've been helping Allan with a project. He was building something for Rogue, 'nuff said."

"Vhat vas he building for her?" Kurt asks.

"I promised to keep it a secret, Kurt. There are too many telepaths at the house." Evan chuckles out as the three of them approach a large sewer top off the side of the sidewalk. Evan extends a long boney staff from his right arm and wedges it into the sewer top carefully removing the metal lid. With his secondary mutation, Evan ignite the tip of the boney staff in a ball of flames. He then harpoons the staff into the open sewer impaling it into the dark and dank ground beneath. The flame lights up the tunnel as Evan says, "Alright guys, here we are. Just stay to the right and don't drop the groceries."

Kurt slightly flinches to the odor from the open sewer as he watches Evan climb down slowly carrying one bag. One by one, the boys carefully hand down the bags of goods and continue their walk into the tunnel. Evan lights another boney staff illuminating their path ahead as Kurt slightly coughs saying, "Man, vhat's that smell."

Evan laughs stating, "Dude, sometimes, you just don't wanna know."

Ray laughs along remarking, "Relax Kurt, you get use to it after a while."

Continuing to laugh, Evan shuffles the bag cradled in his arms but then stops. The other two suddenly stop, just behind him. Ray asks, "What gives, Evan?"

Evan's expression slowly turns serious as he gently sniffs the odor filled air. "Something's not right, guys." he mutters out.

Kurt's face again winces at the odor of the sewer and says, "You're starting to act like, Logan, man."

"Guys," Evan remarks, "living down here, we learned to identify certain smells. You'd be amazed what gets tossed in the sewer without anyone knowing."

Ray shrugs his shoulders and asks, "What're you smellin' Evan?"

With his face now looking a bit confused, Evan answers, "I'm not sure, bro. But at first it smelled like a… dead body."

"If it is," Kurt mentions, "I'm gonna puke."

"Let's keep moving, guys." Evan says as he picks up the pace heading down the tunnel with his friend close behind him.

The tunnel begins to slowly open up into a storm like drainage with multiple smaller pipes lining the walls left and right. The sound of trickling water echo all around them. As he briskly walks with his bags in his arms, Evan says with a low tone, "They usually have the part of the sewer lit up. No one's watching the entrance."

Hearing his comment, both Kurt and Ray's expression go from concern to serious. But before anyone them can say another word, a echoing deep roar sounds from the depths of the far tunnels, followed by the sounds of splashing water. Kurt's expression changes to fear with his eyes widening as he asks innocently, "Alligator?"

Ray coughs out a laugh saying, "Kurt, that's just a myth."

Evan drops his bags of groceries and begins to extend his spiked armored shell around his body. His button up shirt tears and rips as his thick armored shell protrudes out. Without a word, Evan darts off into a full run towards the sounds. Both Ray and Kurt drop their bags and chase after him. Following Evan's lit up bone like torch, Kurt and Ray hop over heaps of junk and sewer sludge trying to keep pace with his frantic run. Kurt leaps and vault effortlessly over debris while Ray finds himself stumbling over the piles of gathered sewer trash in the tunnel. Ray calls out, "Evan, slow it down, man! We don't know what's ahead!"

The tunnel opens into another large storm drain cavity. Make shift lanterns barely light up the dank chamber. All along the walls several dripping pipes sticking out of both sides of the dark gray brick walls drain into a main reservoir that flow through the center of the chamber and into a larger pip at the end. Kurt and Ray can see where the Morlocks have tried to make living areas off in the corners using whatever materials were available. Despite the fact they are in a sewer, the area now looks ransacked. Scattered new papers and food riddle the living area with traces of blood either smeared or dropped in random spots. The boys take care steps as they glance around the area, trying not to step on the bloody spots. "Vhere is everyone?" Kurt asks in a low tone.

Almost out of nowhere, Ray feels something grip his left ankle and he panics screaming out, "WHOA! HEY!"

Using his bioelectrical mutant power, Ray charges up his hands and point down at what ever has his ankle. His electrically sparking hands light up the area some more and all he sees is a somewhat light refracting invisible human figure sprawled across the floor next to his feet. Evan immediately yell out, "Wait! Hold it Ray! It's Façade!"

Slowly, the figure seems to visually materialize before them and they can now see Façade's limp body. Evan quickly kneels to him to check and finds Façade has suffered many severe injuries. Blood flows from deep slashing wounds on his back. Four distinct claw marks scar his entire body as he is barely able to look at Evan with painful eyes. Evan asks in desperation, "What happened, who did this?"

Kurt and Ray move quickly to dress Façade's wounds with old shirts they find in the living area. They tear strips and bundles and start to cover up the deep lacerations, putting pressure on the wounds to keep them from bleeding any further. The expressions on their faces look hopeless as Façade finally speaks up. His voice cracks and slightly gurgles as he mutters out, "Too… late… we tried… tried to stop it… t… tore through… us."

Evan expression saddens watching his friend suffer painfully, but he asks in earnest, "Where're the others, are they hurt too?"

Struggling against his pain, Façade manages to answer, "Don't … know…"

He sudden goes limp as he lets out his last breath. Evan expression almost becomes horrified, as he looks up at Ray and Kurt. They both fall silent as Ray lightly shakes his head, acknowledging that Façade is dead. Kurt slowly backs away covering his mouth, trying not to vomit. Evan stares at Façade's dead body with saddened yet plain expression, as though the shock has stunned him. But their moment off saddened silence is broken by another Echoing roar. Evan quickly gets to his feet extending sharp claws like spikes from his heavily armored left forearm. His right hand still hold the lit up sharp boney staff as he stands in a defensive stance. Ray and Kurt move up readying themselves as well. Ray glares into the darkness and says, "Let's shed some light on this."

He points his ands up and charges them brightly illuminating the chamber some more. The sight is horrifying even further as Ray's sparkling light reveals the fate of other Morlocks. Strewn across various spots of the large drainage chamber, bodies lay every where, mangled, dismembered and nearly unidentifiable. It almost brings the boys to a panic state, but hold their composure, despite the nausea they begin to feel. Evan mutters out as he glances over at some of the bodies, "Cybelle, Lucid, Scaleface…"

A mixture of sadness and anger begins to overwhelm Evan. The smell of dead bodies fill the air and Kurt begins to gag lightly, reminded of his morbid discovery of Karl Lykos's unfortunate family. Suddenly, a roar echoes out getting their shock attention. Ray preps his power for attack along with Evan who looks prepared to charge. Rising out of the blood reddened reservoir sewer water, a hulking creature, slowly trudges over the dead bodies that lay before it. The three boys stagger back as the creature seems to growl lowly and lumber out. Ray looks anxious and confused as he asks out, "The heck is that?"  
Evan yells out in anger, "Just freakin' kill it!" as he throws his lit up boney staff at the creature like harpoon.

The boney weapon strikes hard and true, but shatters like a twig again the creature sludge covered torso. Ray steps up next to Evan pointing both hands at the monster and releases bright barrage of electrical streams at the hulking beast. The attack broadsides into the monsters midsection sending spark of electricity all over it. The creature staggers back from the attack grunting out and seemingly covering it's eyes from the brightness. Evan extends two more harpoon like boney spikes and tosses one to Kurt. Teleporting over the creatures head, Kurt allow gravity to pull him down as he tries to spear the monster with the sharp weapon. But just before, the boney spear shatters at the tip. Kurt lands and balances on the creature muscled brawny shoulders and continues to jab with the weapon at the back on the monster's neck. Each time, pieces of his spear flake off. With near lightning like reflexes, the creature turns and swats at Kurt. However, Kurt is just as quick as he manages to teleport just before the monster could make contact. Evan and Ray draw back a few feet as Kurt materializes next to them. Ray continues to bombard the monster furiously with his bioelectrical blasts causing it to grunt out and stagger a bit. But much to their dismay, the creature starts to laugh. An echoing scruffy voice speaks out to them, **_"That all you rrrrug ratsssss got!"_**

Ray seizes his attack letting the smoke and debris settle. Stepping through the smoke, the monster lumbers into their sight. It's limbs appear elongated as well as it's hands. Long sharp claws protrude from the finger tips with a thick mane like hair lining it's back and fore arms. Long hair nearly covers it's thick torso as it hunches over breathing heavily. Despite the monsters contorted face and long fanged teeth, Kurt staggers back in shock remarking with a bit of fear in his voice, "Sabertooth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean sits quietly in the Cerebro chamber taking deep slow breaths. She stares up at the console where the interface helmet sits and lets out a soft sigh. Scott walks up behind her with Logan and says, "Jean, if you don't feel up to it, you don't have to do this."

She looks back him with a smile and replies, "It'll be fine, Scott. If Logan can't track Remy, then this is the only way to find him."

She faces the main console and gently picks up the helmet, placing it firmly over her head. She mentions, "Um, give me a minute or two guys."

Logan taps Scott on the shoulder and silently signals him to step out of the chamber together. Both Scott and Logan step letting the door close behind them. The sounds of powering up generators hum near by as Cerebro powers up. In the chamber, Jean shuts her eyes and concentrates, allow her mind to link with the unique enhancements Cerebro gives it's wearer. Her mind is thrust into the waves of countless thoughts. She finds herself feeling like a wave washing over Bayville absorbing all astral voices as she passes. Her perception is brought deep with in the sewers where she sees a desperate fight involving three close friends of hers. She feels the anger and fear as they run and fight for their lives. Her mind cries out for them, _'Kurt, Evan, Ray!_'

She is suddenly cast aside by the presence of feral monster pursuing them, and her cries go ignored. Just as she is about to break contact to warn Logan and Scott of what she saw, Jean begins to feel a hint of emotional despair. It feels as though her heart had sunk so low, that she could never feel happy again. So she looks up, letting her mind be drawn to these sad emotions. It pulls her mind across town into the main downtown district, into a shadowy high rise, through it's many turning corridors, down countless shafts and doorways, then finally to a dank lonely chamber. Unlike her other psychic visuals, this one seems tangible. Jean can nearly taste the mustiness of the stagnant air mixed with sweat. A light groan and grunt followed by a whimper gets her attention, and she turns to look. Hanging from chains on his bleeding wrists that connect to the ceiling of the dungeon like room, Remy slumps over like a dead hanging plant. From the way his arms and legs bend or hang, she can tell they are all broken in some manner. His mouth is swollen as it drips of blood and drool. Jean begins to feel unsteady as her mind approaches him and calls out, _'Remy?'_

It's a struggle for him, but Remy slowly manages to lift his hanging head up. Sweat and dirty moisten down his hair that barely covers the severely swollen eye. He squints with a slight grin, but then begins to cry. Jean feels his despair as she tells him, _'You're going to be ok Remy. The other X-men are coming.'_

Tears run down the side of his batter face as he drops his head groaning out, "Nnnooo… nnooo… pl… please…"

His despair almost feels unbearable to her, but she tries to comfort him none the less. Then an echoing voice surprises her, **_"Such is the fate of all who call themselves heroes. Embrace your true nature."_**

Jean turns quickly bringing her mind perception to look at the voice, but the sudden sight of a bright red star flashes before her nearly blinding her. As the red star light flashes around her, Jean feels excruciating pain from Remy as well as unbearable screams. She cries out, "STOP IT!" and yanks the Cerebro interface helmet off her red head.

Scott and Logan force their way into the room and run to her side. "Jean, you alright!" Scott asks in earnest.

She hadn't realized her feel to her knees as she looks up at him. Logan looks around at the console and at her asking, "What happened?"

Scott immediately says, "She wasn't ready for this, Logan."

Taking a deep breath, Jean remarks, "I'm ok Scott. I was taken by surprise."

"Well, what did you see?" Scott inquires.

Standing up with Scott's help, Jean replies with a steady voice, "Evan, Kurt, and Ray are in trouble, in the Morlock's tunnels across town. Remy is pain, so much pain. I think he is being tortured. We have to help them." as she looks at both Scott and Logan.

Logan steps back and starts to slowly pace while Scott and Jean watch. "We're getting' spread thin here."

Scott speaks up, "Two teams then. One team goes out to find and support Evan, Kurt and Ray. The other team will track down Remy for rescue retrieval."

Logan immediately speaks up, "We can't split up that way and leave the students undefended. I'll take Pete with me, and go after Remy. Tell Sean and the Brotherhood to get suited up, they're goin' to help Evan and the others. Scott I need you Jean to hold down the fort here. With Allan in the Danger Room and Hank off at the airport to pick up Ororo, we're gonna need back waitin' here if we need it."

Scott reluctantly nods along with Jean as Logan quickly leaves the chamber. Scott lets out a frustrated breath saying, "They're going to need our help. Why doesn't Logan trust me?"

"He does, Scott." Jean assures him, "He knows you'll do what it takes to protect this school. You've proved it before." as she smiles.

Scott returns her smile and says, "We better go tell Allan what's going on."

They both quickly walk out of the Cerebro room and head to the Danger Room command center.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing silently in an opened dinning hall, Emma stares through the large triple pane window up at the night sky. She looks back at the elegant table decorated with white orchids and tall candles that light up the room. As she steps lightly, the tapping of her white stiletto heels echo about her. Her ravishing backless white gown compliments her figure as well as enhance her image. Emma tries not to be impressed by her surroundings, but the high vault decorated ceilings of the penthouse suite gives her a sense of being small. But just as she is becoming comfortable with her solitude, the large main door opens up and the Enigma casually walk through, grinning at her with a sense of over confidence. "Forgive my tardiness, Ms. Frost." he mentions.

Emma slightly returns his grin saying, "Well, I noticed you were gone for most of the evening."

The Enigma smiles as he approaches her. Emma looks him up and down with a plain and cold expression. Despite the scar down the left side of his face and over his eye, he is spitting image of Allan. And she can't help but admire how dashing he looks in a mostly black tuxedo. Emma crack a slight smile as he takes her hand leads her to her dinning room chair. Being a gentleman, he pulls her seat out for her. Emma nods and sets herself while he pours her a glass of champagne. The Enigma explains, "Indeed, I was running a few errands of my own. Necessary errands, mind you."

"Anything that should interest me?" Emma asks kindly.

Pouring his own glass of champagne, the Enigma answers, "Only in the outcome will we both find interest, Ms. Frost."

Gently taking her glass with her finger tips, Emma tells him, "Please, call me Emma."

The Enigma grins and nods. She then asks, "So what may I call you? Surely the 'Enigma' is merely a title."

His grin somewhat softens as he chuckles. Taking sip of his drink, the Enigma says, "You may call me, Seth. Now shall we eat?" as he smoothly turns to walk to his side of the long dinner table.

A few servants walk out with exquisite meals on silver serving platers. Each offer Emma minor appetizers before the main course, while Seth sits back in his chair grinning at her confidently. Emma notices his stares and asks coldly, "Do you hope to gain something from this?"

"I don't know," he replies, "it really depends on what we both want."

Emma looks over at Seth and inquires with a sarcastic yet relaxed stare, "And, what is it do you think I want."

Seth sits back chuckling and sipping his champagne. He then silently signals the servants to leave saying, "Emma, you maybe one of the most interesting persons I have ever met. You seek rightiousness, and yet you are willing to take questionable paths to get there. You don't trust anyone, but you keep tight alliances. Even now, you're looking for answers because you are unsure of what you see. I know you don't trust any of the other members of the Society, a wise course of action I will say. You especially do not trust me."

"You have not given me any reason to trust you." Emma adds just before sipping her glass.

"Very true," Seth replies, "and I probably won't. And I'm sure you know, the other do not trust you either."

Emma glance down for a moment before saying, "It has been a suspicion of mine long before the Society met you."

Seth lightly laughs as he adjusts his seating posture and adds, "Emma, let's cut the bull here. I know your loyalties are with the Xavier Institute. That you are merely here to scope out our operation, perhaps to find a weakness or any possible means to defeat us. And you will most like find one, that is what you hero types do."

Looking a bit uncomfortable, Emma lightly clears her throat as Seth continues, "It's alright, Emma. I've known your intentions the moment I set eyes on you. And why not, right? I mean, the Hellfire Society has done nothing but ruin your reputation. But at that school, you found something that you never thought you'd find, redemption."

"So," Emma remarks, "you seem to know plenty about me. Why the charade?"

Seth grins again saying, "Conflict, no matter how large or small, makes life more interesting. Wouldn't you say?"

Emma remains quiet as Seth raises his right gestureto the air. A bright orb materializes just above the long dinning table and enlarges. It glows brightly but not too much as Emma begins to see images with the sphere. Seth tells her, "I've set things in motion, as you can see."

She sees an image of Kurt, Even and Ray running and diving for cover in the murky depths of the sewers. "I have to give Mr. Creed some credit. His thirst for violence and his remarkable healing makes him a great host for a Kligroxu. Mr. Creed's healing ability will keep rejuvenating the Kligroxu there fore satisfying it's thirst of life energy. And the Kligroxu will grant Mr. Creed a cosmically enhanced physiology and absolute insanity. His massacre of those useless Morlocks was a great test of his newly acquired gifts, do you agree?"

Emma stays silent as she watches the images with a concerned cold glare. The image fades into another current situation showing Logan and Piotr approaching downtown Bayville. "Perhaps I spoke too soon about Remy being good live bait." Seth adds, "I was expecting more X-men to show up for his attempted rescue."

"I believe I did mention how much the X-men outguns the Society?" Emma remarks with a grin, "Even with the combine efforts the Society's private security and the blessed talents of the Society themselves, the X-men will overpower them. Then, you will have to deal with Allan eventually."

Seth casually stands up and lightly steps over her side of the table. He smiles and states, "Emma, I already know the weakness of the Society and it's poor attempt at a private army. But as you can see, I have already brought one of my own." as he gesture all around the open dinning room.

One by one, as though stepping out of the shadows of the evening, countless ominous creatures and individuals stand staring at Emma with cold expressions of their own. The dinning room lightly echoes with the sounds of many stepping feet, boots and claws as Seth and Emma are now surrounded by a crowd. Many of the beings glow with angellic light, others shake the floor with just one mere step. Emma's face goes from cold to near fearful as she realizes she sits in the presence of cosmic 'gods'. Seth leans down to her with a smirking smile and tells her, "I'm very prepared to face the Vanguard."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

I'm hustling people! Sorry to keep you waiting, I've been trying to stay true to my idea without leaving out too many details. Hey I'm not perfect, but I try. heheh!

Later


	46. Chapter 46

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 46: Preemptive

Materializing just outside of a sewage treatment facility through one of Kurt's teleporting jumps, he along with Even and Ray stumble and fall over. Even is quick back onto his feet extending his armored spiked shell. Kurt pants heavily and seems out of breath saying, "I don't… I don't know how long… I can keep this up, guys. I got to catch my breath."

Ray helps Kurt to his feet mentioning, "We have to keep moving, Kurt. It seems the longer we stay in one spot, the faster he finds us."

Evan assists Ray holding Kurt up and asks, "Dude, are you sure that thing is Sabertooth?"

"Positive." Kurt breathes out, "Trust me, I got a good look."

"I don't get it," Evan remarks with a frustrated and confused tone, "that thing looks all mutilated and stuff."

Kurt lightly nods saying, "I know, it almost looks like a hairy Sauron, but crazier."

"Hold on," Ray speaks up, "if its one of those displacer beast things Allan told us about, how do we stop it?"

But just as they are about to contemplate Ray's question, an echoing roar catches their attention. Almost in unison, the three boys immediately look behind them. Evan helps Ray brace Kurt up as they all shuffle towards a nearby trash dumpster pick up area. Taking cover behind one of the many recycling bins the three boys begin to catch their breaths. Evan lightly nods and mentions, "Alright guys listen, if that thing really is Sabertooth possessed by one of those displacer beast, then there's no chance we're gonna lose him. But, if Kurt can teleport us back into the Morlock's sewer, there might be a way to slow him down."

Ray speaks up, "Whoa, hold up Evan. We've been running all night for who knows how long and far. Not to mention Kurt has been portin' us as far as he can with every jump trying to avoid that thing. Now you're asking Kurt to teleport back well beyond his range carrying us at the same time. Look at him, Evan, he's out of juice."

"Look bro," Evan points out, "we don't have many choices here."

Ray breathes out, "Well then, how about getting Kurt to teleport us as close to the Institute as possible? That way, maybe we can reach Allan."

Evan remarks, "Even if we could, Ray, do you really wanna start a fight that big at the Institute? That's puts everyone in danger."

Nodding at Evan comment in agreement, Ray says, "Alright, but just in case, do you have a plan B?"

Sighing out, Evan replies with a slight smile, "Dude, I don't even count my sewer idea as plan A. But that's all I got. What do you say Kurt?"

Biting his lip while sitting up, Kurt fights his fatigue replying, "I say, I'm skipping school tomorrow after tonight. But ja, I like the sewer idea."

Both Ray and Evan help Kurt up, while he takes deep breaths trying to must whatever energy he can. A loud monstrous roar grabs their attention as they look up to see the elongated freakish looking Sabertooth charging towards them like a wild animal. His clawed charging feet shake the ground causing the three boys to stagger a bit. Evan yells out, "Now Kurt!"

Gritting his teeth, Kurt closes his eye tightly. Sabertooth dives at them with his six inch long razor sharp clawed hands barreling down at them. But just before he could slash at them, the three mutant teens vanish in puff of billowing smoke, causing Sabertooth to careen into the nearby warehouse wall. His new dense structure smashes the wall as it collapses over him in a heap of bricks and dust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking briskly to the main hanger bay beneath the Xavier Institute, Sean makes some final adjustments to his borrowed X-man uniform. He catches a glimpse of himself as he passes some of the many reflective paneling of the walls. Smirking at his newly adopted attire, Sean mumbles to himself while shaking his head in embarrassment, "Oh Theresa, if only you can see your daddy now."

He sighs out and chuckles at how he looks. Taking a few liberties with the design, Allison and Elizabeth collaborated on many of the team's uniforms, and Sean was no exception. Although he had expressed he would only be teaching at the institute and had no reason to where a uniform, the two young women still insisted he blend in at least. Now here Sean stands, wearing a stylized rendition of the original X-man uniform. His attire is very streamed line yet functional in every aspect. A retro looking uniform resembling an old fashion aviator's look complete with high collars and a pull over half cowl to hide his identity, Sean has the appearance of a dashing masked bandit. Across his chest, a single 'X' logo like buckle sits off to his left chest fastening the stylized flight jacket tight on his upper torso. The over all color scheme are dark blues that match the other X-men uniforms, accept Sean's has accents of yellows and greens. His padded gloves buckle over the long sleeves of his dark blue jacket adding more color as they share the accenting colors. Yellow and green stripes run down the outside of his tight leather slacks down to the padded golden colored boots that buckle of the legs. Sean continues to look at himself with a nervous expression as he pulls his mask over his face. The half cowl conceals the top portion of his face just over his eyes and the bridge of his nose, leaving the top of his head exposed letting his reddish orange hair to hang out. Despite his dramatic look, the uniform is very comfortable, and he feels the full mobility. Sean sigh out again sarcastically adding, "Happy Halloween."

As he turns away from his reflection heading towards the main hanger bay, Logan speaks up, "How ya doin' Sean?"

Turning to Logan, Sean grins and replies, "How am I doing, Logan? Well, let's just say, at least I'm dressed for the occasion." as he gestures to himself.

Logan nods with slight grin adding, "Nice outfit. I take it Allie and Betsy had field day."

Sean chuckles as he also nods. "They even went so far as to give me one of your colorful codenames." He adds.

"So what'd they call ya?" Logan inquires.

Sean sighs out at first, then reluctantly answers, "Banshee."

Logan nods with an agreeing look saying, "I can see that, considerin' your power. But, uh… aren't banshees usually women."

Sean shakes his head in frustration replying, "Great, as if the outfit wasn't embarrassing enough."

Logan chuckles and decides to change the subject, "So, you and your team ready?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sean says, "Just a search and rescue op. Maybe a smash and grab, but don't I foresee a problem. This Brotherhood team seems to have it together. But why am I being sent?"

"Despite all they have been through already, they're still kids," Logan remarks, "and still need guidance. You've been in the soup the longest, we need someone who can keep it together out there."

"What about Scott and the X-men?" Sean asks as they walk down the corridor.

Logan nods, "Ordinarily they 'd go and tackle any mission. But right the teams are getting' spread thin. Pete and I are goin' to rescue Gambit, Allan's out of the game until he gets a handle on his… uh… problem. Hank had to head out to New York to pick up Ororo at the airport. So they'll be hours away. That leaves you to lead the Brotherhood and the X-men to stay and watch over the Institute. And with Emma bein' AWOL, we don't have many choices here."

"Well," Sean replies with a playful sarcastic tone, "since you put it that way, why not."

They walk into the X-copter hanger bay and see the members of the Brotherhood boarding the sleek the helicopter. Logan nods while watching them prep for their mission and tells Sean, "Stay on top of them. Don't let them lose their tempers, that group can fly off the handle easily."

Sean looks back at Logan with a grin then shakes his hand just before heading over to the aircraft.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing quietly in the Cerebro chamber, Jean stares with a plain expression at the interface helmet. Her troubled mind beckons her to put it back on to reach out with her thoughts once more. Logically, she would do this to help Logan and Piotr pin point Remy's location, but she seems compelled to do this for another reason, a reason that eludes her whenever she thinks about it. Jean has felt her powers take baby steps in growth everyday. Baby steps yes, but exponentially large baby steps. It is a mix of both physical and mental growth. At times, she thinks it's just slight heart burn or some times a head rush. Most of the time she feels a great deal of anticipation and nervousness, like the feeling she use to get on the first days of school. Her telekinetic powers have become so prominent that lifting the X-jet is just as simple as lifting a pencil. No longer a strain, it is all just a matter of thought. But has learned her powers go even deeper. Jean has found she can, at will, manipulate physical matter with her telekinesis at a near molecular level. It was through this discovery she developed pyrokinesis, a new power that seems to be fueled by her emotions. Her senses feel as though they float around her, giving her a somewhat sixth sense of anything nearby. Physically, her body hasn't really changed. Aside from not feeling fatigue as easy as she use to, she doesn't feel much different. But Allan tells her that will change with her full manifestation. But when is the question Jean keeps asking. A sense of frustration burns in her mind, and although she knows she should listen to Allan and remain patient, she can not help but feel held back. Jean closes her eyes taking a deep breath while gripping her right hand in front of her into a tight fist. In a brilliant burst of white and yellow flames, she ignites her hand. She watches her five digits and palm as pyrokenetic flames dance all around it. Jean feels a sense of release when she allows this power to burn freely, and it scares her. "Embrace it." she softly says to herself as she turns her gaze back to the Cerebro interface helmet.

Here eyes widen as she feels a presence behind her approaching slowly. With a quick thought, Jean puts out the flame on her hand and slightly turns asking, "What's up Scott?"

Slightly snapping back with a grin, Scott replies, "Whoa, that was neat." He adds playfully, "Did you grow eyes on the back of your head?"

Jean just smiles as he approaches and adds, "I was just about to tell you Wolverine and Colossus are about to take off."

Nodding, Jean turns back to facing the Cerebro interface helmet replying, "Alright, I guess I should get set up then."

Scott stares at her from behind with a troubled expression, "Are you sure you want to jack into Cerebro again?"

"I have to coordinate with both of them in order to find Gambit." Jean answers, "It'll be fine, Scott."

Sighing out, Scott nods and tells her, "Well, alright. If you need anything I'll be in the situation room monitoring Banshee and the Brotherhood."

The main door closes after Scott leaves and Jean seats herself holding the interface helmet. She hesitates at first, but still places the helmet on. Thumbing the communication switch, she speaks into the microphone, "Wolverine, Colossus, I'm linking to Cerebro again. Stand by for directions."

Responding on the other end, Wolverine replies, "We're all yours, Jean. Be careful."

Jean closes her eyes, focusing her mind. A sudden pull against her thoughts and the humming of deep generators, Jean's mind links too Cerebro. Her thoughts extend outward, listening and perceiving, trying to locate the tortured mind of Gambit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stumbling through the pile of sewage junk and muck, Ray and Evan do their best trying to support Kurt's tired limp body while also keeping up their pace. Ducking through many short tunnels and trudging the stench filled waters, they finally make it back into the main storm drainage sewer the Morlock's had called home. Ray and Evan carefully place Kurt down against the cold brick laced wall. Evan immediately starts rummaging through some of the piled junk, moving and pushing items aside. Finally he finds what he is look for and he smiles. Evan stands back up looking at the walls of the wide sewer with careful eyes. Ray asks out, "So, what now Evan?"

Pointing to a nearby pipe, Evan tells him, "See that pipe? It's wide enough to crawl through. Take Kurt and double time it through there. It will take you to a man hole to the surface just outside the industrial district. It should only take you about ten minutes to reach, depending on how fast you two move."

"Wait a minute," Ray remarks, "that's your plan! Me and Kurt make break for it while you stay behind! No way!"

Evan points his hands towards the walls of the sewer and begins launching several sharp boney spikes at various areas. Echoing impacts are heard followed by a build up of hissing sounds. The more spikes Evan releases, the louder the hissing sounds get. Ray's confused expression turns into nervousness as Evan tells him, "It's all got right now, bro."

Both their attentions are caught by a deep growling roar echoing from a nearby tunnel. Evan looks t Ray and Kurt saying, "I'll hold off as long as I can so you two can get out. Now go."

Ray runs over to Kurt and quickly helps him up while Evan continues launching spikes off into the walls. Carrying Kurt over his shoulders and lumbers over to the escaping pipe, then looks back at Evan asking in earnest, "What about you , man?"

Breathing out, Evan replies, "I'll think of something, dude. I'm making this up as I go."

Ray reluctantly climbs into the pipe dragging Kurt's limp body in after him and begins to quickly shuffle up the cramped tunnel. Evan turns toward the growling coming from the tunnel and takes a deep breath while incasing his body in thick spiked boney armor. He holds out his right arms and extends a long harpoon like spike and steps back into a defensive stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fastening the padded chest armor to her uniform, Rogue stands up off the bed and looks over at Allan. She watches as he stands off away from the make shift living area he set up the Danger Room. His posture is very up right with his eyes closed in a relaxed manner. With his feet together, Allan holds his hands apart vertically in front of him. His hands remain steady as a single ball of white light hovers in between his palms. He suddenly opens his eyes into an expression of confusion. Allan drops his hands to his sides and steps back into a more casual posture sighing out.

"What's botherin' ya, Allan?" Rogue asks.

Shaking his head with further confusion on his face, Allan replies, "Tell to you the truth, I don't know. I'm trying to follow up on what Jean told me earlier, about seeing other cosmic beings."

Rogue shrugs her shoulders saying, "What's the big deal? Ah heard ya mention they were just here to witness her manifestation." then adds sarcastically, "As if she needed more attention."

Allan chuckles at Rogue's comment and mentions, "It's true, manifestations like hers always attracts others nearby. My problem at the moment is that I can't seem to sense their presences."

Rogue slightly grins at him with a bit of confusion herself. Allan nods and continues, "Um, how can I put this? Have you seen that old vintage classic movie, Highlander?"

Breathing out a slight laugh, Rogue answers, "Sure Ah have, but Ah wouldn't actually call it a vintage classic. It ain't that old."

"Well, where I'm from it is." Allan adds, "And right now, back home, old vintage classic stuff is 'in'."

Rogue shakes her head with a smile saying, "You were sayin' somethin' 'bout the movie Highlander?"

"Right, um," Allan thinks for a moment then replies, "I guess in the movie, the immortals had this uncanny ability to feel other immortals near by. It's almost the same way with cosmic super guys, except without the music."

"Ya know how dumb sounds, Allan?" Rogue chuckles out, "So you've gotta sixth sense for cosmic thingies."

Allan grins saying, "More like a 'tenth' sense, but yah, with a little concentration and we cosmic folk can feel each other out. But if what Jean said is true, I can't feel anything from these people. That's got me a little nervous."

"Why, "Rogue inquires, "what's that mean?"

"Well it can mean a lot of things," Allan mentions, "but two stick out the most in my mind. One, Jean maybe hallucinating, at which case her manifestation is just around the corner and it's messing with her head. Or two, these other cosmic guys are actually here. If that's the case, they all found a way to hide themselves from me and we might have a bigger problem."

With that said, they both fall silent. Clearing her throat, Rogue mentions, "Look, um… Ah'll be back in a few. Scott's wants to meet with the rest of the X-men in the situation room for a quick debriefing about what's goin' on. Ah'll keep what you said in mind, but Ah don't wanna freak anybody out."

Allan nods as Rogue steps up to him kissing him lightly on the lips, then quickly heads out the main door. Sighing out a deep breath, Allan returns to his concentration closing his eyes. But instead of expanding his mind in search for possible cosmic entities, he whispers out, "Judgement."

Appearing out of thin air all around him in the Danger Room chamber, the First Beings materialize each in their own fashion. They each stand before Allan in their statuesque postures as they speak in one voice, **_"You summoned us, our Vanguard."_**

Slowly opening his eyes to look upon them, Allan gives them a stern expression as he remarks, "I sense deception. Why are the others hiding from me? What the hell is goin' on?"

"_**The events set in motion, are just beginning to unfold."** _They speak out.

Shaking his head in frustrated manner, Allan expression turns annoyed telling them, "Look, spare me the Shakespearian routine, and tell me what's the deal here. Are they after me, or is Jean in danger?"

Replying one echoing voice, **_"Our Vanguard seeks answers, when you should be seeking truths. Existence is random. And as such, so is the birth of the source. Try as you may, it will choose it's own destiny, as do all children of the stars. Maintain vigilance, our Vanguard, the deception you sense may lay deeper than you may imagine, for all is not revealed to us as well."_**

"I guess that's your way of saying, 'you don't know'," Allan sighs out while glancing down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan ducks under another elongated clawed attack from Sabertooth. The attack slashes into brick wall leaving deep gashes in the cement blocked surface. Raw sewage leaks from the damage as Evan rolls to safety. But instead of taking advantage of trying to escape, he turns back towards Sabertooth and readies himself for another attack. The hulking mutilated form of Sabertooth slowly turns around glaring at the young mutant. His demonic features are accompanied by heavy growling like breathing as he squares off roaring at the top of his lungs. Evan slightly flinches at the hideous mix of deep roaring with hissing and gurgling screeches. Despite his new mutilated form, Sabertooth's face can still be recognized. Though his mouth now hangs some what with long fangs protruding down wards along with drool or bile dripping to the ground. His eye look sunken in and smaller. Underneath the new growth of long hair, Even can see what he thinks are other eye sockets, on various parts of Sabertooth's head. The brawny man had always been larger than normal men, but he would tower even over Juggernaut if not for the elongated hunch, giving Sabertooth a more menacing appearance. Evan stands his ground, encased in his thick boney spike armor. He is determined not to let his friends down, even though he himself is starting to winded. Sabertooths' voice gurgles and hissas it seems to reverberate, "Yyyyyourr prrretty tricky, kid. But yyyour allll out of trrricks now. Gonna be ffffun chowin' down onnnn yourrr brains."

Evan drops back into a deep defensive stance and replies with a slight grin, "I told you before, you gotta to be sharp if gonna mess with the Spike. So how 'bout one last trick? Like the one Allan taught me about how much displacer beasts hate fire."

In a quick jolt, Evan launches a single flame ignited spike past Sabertooth's hulking body and into the pile of junk he rummaged through earlier. With precise aim, the flaming spike jabs into a hidden natural gas valve, puncturing the pipe. The flame of the spike ignites the pressurized gas and it explodes outward enveloping Sabertooth in a large ball of fire. A chain reaction begins as the puncture gas lines Evan had exposed with his spikes throughout the sewer chamber also ignite almost immediately engulfing the open storm drain in an ocean of fire. Evan quickly balls up as he dives into the main center reservoir just before the flames could engulf him. Staying beneath the flowing murky water, Evan avoids being burned letting the current carry him away. But even under water, he can still hear the painful yells and roars from Sabertooth as he is seemingly cooked by the inferno.

Climbing out of manhole access, Ray tries his best to quickly pull Kurt's exhausted limp body out of the opening. An echoing roar reverberates from within the tunnels followed by a rumbling sound that seems to be getting closer. Ray musters his strength and gets a better grip on Kurt pulling him clear of the manhole access just before gust of gaseous flames bursts out of the opening in a bright flash. Ray and Kurt stumble to the ground covering their heads as neighboring sewer covers are blown off in the same manner the shot out of the opening they just climbed out of. Manhole covers up and down empty street blow off violently from the road with flames in a loud air blowing explosion. Ray and Kurt carefully look up and around both muttering out, "Whoa."

The sound of clanging sewer tops are heard all around them as they slowly get to their feet. Their faces show a look of grave concern for their friend they had left behind in the sewer. Kurt stands stunned at the possibility his friend may be dead. But before either of them could comprehend the out come of things, a gust of wind catches their attention and they both quickly look above them. Maneuvering in the darkness of the night sky, the X-copter swings around over there heads. With it's blinking strobe signal lights it slowly descends to the street just a few yards away from Kurt and Ray. Light dust and debris gets kicked up from the whipping blades of the aircraft as both boys cover thier faces to protect their eyes. Quickly disembarking out of the main ramp of the hightech helocopter, Banshee and the Brotherhood immediately spread out and head toward them. Banshee speaks up first remarking, "We saw the what looked like explosions. Is everything alright? Where's Evan?"

Ray coughs a bit then replies, "We're not sure. We think Evan was setting up a trap for Sabertooth."

Toad darts out, "Sabertooth! Yo, accordin' to Gambit, that chump should be pushin' up daisies."

"That was never confirmed, Toad." Quicksilver mentions, "Besides, if he heals as fast as Wolverine, there's really no telling."

Avalanche cracks his knuckles with a stern expression saying, "In any case, I say we go down there and bury the jerk."

Banshee steps up saying, "That's a negative, laddie. You lot get Kurt and Ray back to the chopper and secure this area. It won't be long before the police get here. I'll be goin' down to extract Evan. The last thing we need right now is three blocks off street caving in. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, just toggle the auto pilot and the chopper should take you all back to the institute safely."

Before Avalanche can argue, Banshee darts off quickly and climbs down the sewer opening. Scarlet Witch folds her arms in frustration sighing out, "So much for team work."

Quicksilver nods in agreement with his sister's comment while helping Ray carry Kurt to the X-copter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unsure of whether she is a prisoner or a pawn, Emma returns to the plush large bed room suite the Hellfire Society had prepared for her. She keeps silent as she passes several details of guards that patrol the building, at the same time trying to fight the urge to call out to the other X-men for help. Emma had been concerned her mind was now compromised by Seth. Shutting her bedroom door, Emma carefully locks the door and begins dressing down out of her evening gown. Her dinner with Seth was both illuminating and disturbing. The whole time they were eating, Seth kept his mental guard down purposely, giving Emma an opportunity to probe his mind to what ever ends. Although he didn't say a word about it, Emma knew that is what he wanted her to do, and despite all the temptation to try, she kept herself from delving into his mind. Her decision was more out of fear than personal restraint. Seth left his mind an open book to her, hoping she would live up to her name. But Emma had felt so much animosity and darkness from him, she fought against her nature and kept her thoughts closed off from his, or so she thought. Emma carefully hangs her elaborate even dress and puts on a white silk nightgown. She begins brushing her near platinum blonde hair as she sits in front of the vanity mirror in the room. As she prepares to remove her makeup, she feels a bit of chill in the room, as though someone had simply removed the warmth from the air. Emma slowly stands adjust her sensuous gown. She glares around her room slowly, focusing her mind outward. Emma suddenly feels a push against her thoughts and she steps back in defensively. Partially appearing leaned up against the far wall of her room, Seth playfully glares back at her. Emma expression grows cold as she remarks, "I suppose voyeurism is one of you many talents."

His appearance is somewhat translucent if not a bit invisible as he looks Emma up and down in the nightgown. He replies, "You can drop the ice queen routine, Emma. You and I both know you get flattered when men drool over you when you walk by them. You use your sexuality as a weapon, women like you are dime a dozen."

"Then how about you pester those other women, instead of me." Emma coldly states.

Seth chuckles at Emma comment and adds, "As I said before, Emma. You really intrigue me. You know there was a time, when I use to know what was truly good and truly evil. I remember when I actually use to care for the innocent , save the despair, and pity the pathetic. As the years went by, I realized there is no good or evil. There are true saints without guilt. And given the opportunity, your closest friends would sooner stab you in the back then simply share."

Emma breathes out as she slowly back away, "Are you making a point?"

"My point, Emma," Seth says as he casually walks on the other side of the bed from Emma, "you balance those things nearly perfectly with in you. I felt your thoughts when you looked upon Remy's sad condition. You pitied him, and you also felt he deserved it. You respect Tessa, but you're also disgusted how fast she rose in the Society. And you're late dear sister's murder. No love loss there as well, in fact, you're thankful she can no longer access your family's fortune. Rightly so, she was an irresponsible bitch."

"That does not justify her murder." Emma darts out.

Seth chuckles some more, "But you certainly weren't broken up about it."

Emma's tone gets frustrated as she inquires, "What is it you want from me?"

Grinning at her deviously, Seth replies, "My mind has been a open book all night, do you really want an answer for that?"

Her eyes widen as suggestive thoughts flood her mind. Emma steps back grabbing her head with both hands and demands, "Get out!"

Seth just grins and says, "That's not what you really want."

Emma yells out again after regaining her bearings, "I said leave!"

Seth starts to approach her, his translucent appearance seems to walk through her bed as though phasing through the material. His grin only infuriates Emma, but grins back sarcastically saying, "You're not really here. You are just projecting you thoughts and image to me. You are elsewhere, dealing with the on coming threat of the X-men. Your mind is an open book, Seth. Playing mind games, now who is the pathetic one?"

Just as Emma turns her back to Seth's image arrogantly ignoring him, she is suddenly stopped at the sensation of warm solid hands firmly holding her smooth shoulders. She glances slightly at her right should to see Seth's right hands gently caressing down her bare arm. She can feel the texture and contours of his palm and fingers as it slide gently to her silk covered sides. The gown even presses up against her skin as though his hand are really there. Emma's eyes widen as realizes Seth is really touching her. He leans in closer to her right ear and says softly, "Reality is only a matter of perspective."

She then feels his hands on her waist get firmer as he pulls her closer to him. His strength is astounding as she tries to struggle. Emma pushes away from Seth demanding, "I'm warning you, Seth, leave my room!"

"Or what, Emma." Seth remarks, "You should be use to playing these kind of mind games. Women like you thrive on this kind of power. You should consider this learning experience." as he grabs Emma by her shoulders, keeping her from struggling, then forcing her onto her back flat on her king size bed.

Emma grunts out as she bounces helplessly against her sheets saying, "No!"

Seth grabs her left ankle just as she tries to shuffle away. He pulls her to him and starts to climb on top Emma. She struggles against his hold but to no avail as he lays on her and begins to forcibly kiss her burying his face on the side of her neck. Holding her by her wrists against the bed, Seth slides his lips onto hers. Emma grunts and whines as she struggles under him. She manages to turn her face away from him while he continues his predatory assault. Emma manages to slip her right hand from his grip as he pushes himself up to re-adjust his posture. With every bit of her strength, Emma swings a right hooking punch to his left cheek. The strike lands solid but does not have the affect she was hoping. Seth's cosmically enhanced dense structure stands up to her meager attack as it sprains her wrist. Emma yells out in pain as Seth grins down at her remarking, "Fighting your true nature does not become you, Emma. Deep down, I can feel this is exactly what you want."

Pushing against his face, Emma grunts out, "Bastard! You digust me! You know nothing about me!"

"I know enough to see and feel your desire for this. Or is it, you desired this from Allan? You wanted him the moment you set eyes on him." Seth remarks with a smirking grin.

Emma grunts as she struggles and says with an angered voice, "You, are not Allan! The fact that he doesn't know you exist tells me you are barely a fragment of his shadow."

Seth's expression angers at the shock of Emma's comment and sits up quickly over her. He raises his right hand high readying to back slap her. Emma flinches in fear of his strike, but it never comes. She opens her eyes to see Seth with his hand in a ready position to strike her. His face seems a mixture of hurting and anger. Emma's heart beats heavily, then sense of relief comes over her as an electronic voice speaks out, "My lord, that Wolverine person and the large Russian are here."

Seth seems to look over his shoulder, then slowly turns his angered eyes to Emma telling her, "Duty calls. Good thing too. It be ashamed to bruise that pretty face of yours."

Then right before her eyes, Seth slowly fades away. She feels his weight and warmth give way as he seems to dissapate into thin air. Emma slowly sits up on her bed taking deep breaths as she coils her legs hugging them close to her chest. She fights back the tears and the urge to cry. It was the first time in her life she had ever felt truly, helpless. But instead of crying, she turns her emotional scar into anger, and her cold icy glare returns. Emma quickly hops off her bed and struts into her closet with a determined expression.

---------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

WASAPANING! Now the fun really begins, or maybe I should say 'Now the sht really hits the fan'.

Pardon my French, but it's so nice to finally break my writers block!

Stay with me, 'cause I be throwin' this into overdrive, X-men style!

Later


	47. Chapter 47

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 47: First Strike

Waiting impatiently at an empty back parking lot, the members of the Brotherhood are either leaning up against the access ramp to the X-copter or lounging in one of its many leather seats. Sitting in the pilot's chair, Avalanche stares at the controls plainly with a look of frustration. Quicksilver sits leaned forward in the co-pilot's chair with his left leg lightly bouncing. Scarlet Witch paces back and forth in irritating silence a few seats behind them. Avalanche flicks and toggles a few switches, then clicks them off. Quicksilver continues to bounce his left leg creating a squeaking rubber sound beneath his foot. Scarlet Witch huffs out in frustration as she paces to and fro. It is repetitive moment for all three. Finally, Scarlet Witch speaks up, "Will you stop bouncing your stupid leg, Pietro! It's driving me up the wall!"

Looking back at her with own look of frustration, Quicksilver darts out, "Well it can't be as irritating watching you walk over your own steps over and over again at the same time listening to you breathe like a dog!"

Avalanche chooses to ignore them and continues flicking switches on and off. Scarlet Witch turns her attention to him and remarks, "And quit messing with the controls, Lance! The constant clicking is getting on my nerves. Besides, knowing you, you're going to end up breaking something."

Avalanche keeps his face towards the front ignoring both of them in silence, and flicks another switch blatantly. Scarlet Witch sighs out loudly with even more frustration and starts up her pacing again. Quicksilver looks back at her saying, "Will you stop that heavy breathing thing! It's like you're full of hot air or something."

"How about this," Scarlet Witch sarcastically adds, "you stop with your squeaking bouncing leg, Lance stops acting like a child playing with the colorful buttons, or, I flip the ejection lever and throw both you out of the cockpit."

Blob's voice suddenly speaks up from outside the access ramp, "I like my idea better. How 'bout all three of you knock it off! Wanda, chill out! Pietro, give your leg a rest! And Lance, stop messing with the stuff, you've flashed the landing lights in my face six times already!"

Ray adds his comment, "Calm down guys. Arguing with each other isn't helping anybody, least of all, me and Kurt."

Avalanche glances to the back over to where Ray and Kurt are resting. He sighs out lightly and says, "Ray is right guys. Let's chill."

Quicksilver stops his bouncing leg and starts to massage his knees while Scarlet Witch flops back into one of the forward leather seats. Avalanche looks around with curious eyes and asks out, "Hey Blob, where's Toad?"

Casually leaning up against the access ramp outside the aircraft, Blob replies, "He's keepin' an eye out for the cops. We can hear sirens in the distance."

Quicksilver leans back in the co-pilot's seat remarking, "Toad's probably off in an alley dumpster snacking on some flies."

Scarlet Witch simply adds, "Gross…"

Avalanche chuckles at the comment and sits back in his chair trying to relax a bit. The tension among them seems to subside as they all start to calm down. That is until Toad breaks the mood by hoping onto the outside of the cockpit glass. His sudden appearance surprises both Avalanche and Quicksilver as they both yipe out in shock. Toad crouches down like a frog looking down at them sticking to the seamless clear glass and says, "Yo, cops are headin' this way."

Sitting up quickly, Avalanche adds, "Then we're out of time."

Scarlet Witch speaks up, "We can't leave Mr. Cassidy and Evan behind."

Quicksilver quickly remarks, "We won't have to." as he looks out the right side of the cockpit window.

Avalanche and Scarlet Witch also look and see Banshee climbing out of the sewer opening with Evan slung over his shoulder. In a blur of wind gusting speed, Quicksilver sprints out to help assist him. Banshee coughs a bit as he leans some of Evan's weight on Quicksilver's shoulder and states, "Sabertooth is not far behind, and he's not alone."

Blob quickly lumbers over and carefully takes Evan's limp body to the X-copter. Banshee leans forward panting heavily trying to catch his breath, but is cut short with Toad hopping up to him and point down the street asking, "So, those clowns ain't good guys?"

Banshee quickly turns to look where he is pointing and sees five odd beings slowly walking towards them. Each one unique looking in their own manner yet appearing just as ominous as the others. The air seems to grow cold and thin the closer they get closer. Banshee yells out to the Brotherhood, "Everybody… get to the chopper! We need to fall back, now!"

Confusion begins to overwhelm the situation with the echoing approach of police and fire truck sirens closing in. Banshee and the Brotherhood quickly board the X-copter and close the access hatch. Stumbling through them, Banshee shuffles to the cockpit and says, "Lance, hit the auto pilot!"

With a quick flick of a switch, Avalanche activates the X-copters emergency homing auto pilot. The craft come alive as it hums and vibrates. The prop-blades begin to spin and gain speed lifting the sleek VTOL off the ground. Following it's pre-programming, the X-copter maneuvers over the buildings and prepares for a full boost thrust back to the Institute. But before the craft can complete its maneuver, a bright flash of light cuts into right wing rocking the X-copter violently. Banshee yells out, "Everyone strap in!" as he stumbles into the co-pilot's chair. He grabs the control stick firmly and locks his feet onto the rudder peddles trying to regain control. The Brotherhood get tossed around within the fuselage, but then manage to grab onto their seats fastening themselves in. The X-copter slowly spins off to its right giving Banshee a view of the beings on the ground below. As he struggles to maneuver the craft away, he spots Sabertooth smashing out of the sewer opening, ripping the street around him to get to the surface. The other ominous beings stare up at the X-copter as one of them glows brightly and points its hand at the aircraft. Another bright burst of light sparks from the glowing being and broadsides the X-copter jolting the craft to its left. Banshee grunts as he struggles with the controls while the Brotherhood hold on for dear life. With a determined expression, Banshee swings the

X-copter around and activates the weapons muttering out, "Sorry folks, but we're not dying today!" as he thumbs the weapons trigger.

In a streaking spiraling manner, a single missile launches from the left wing careens toward the grounded beings. The concussion missile strikes with a dramatic explosion obliterating the street and part of a near by building wall filling the area in a cloud gray and brown smoke. Banshee grips the control stick and does his best to adjust the throttle as he grunts out to the young mutants in the back, "We're not getting back in one piece in this crate! I gotta set her down away from these buildings! Hang on!"

The X-copter spins and weaves through the air barely missing near by radio towers and buildings as Banshee maneuvers the aircraft. Smoke billows from the damaged right wing and rear fuselage leaving a trail as it travels over Bayville. Watching the aircraft stream across the night sky, the beings look at each other and nod. Sabertooth steps in front of them growling. His body smoldering from the inferno and now the concussion missile. He growls out, "They're mmmmine! SSssssstay out offffff thissss!"

The glowing being dims her body and approaches Sabertooth with a near cold and featureless face and states in a somewhat serene tone, "Patients, young one. Death is evitable in this conflict. There will be enough killing to satisfy your thirst for blood later. For now, we must comply with the Enigma's request, and remain true to the mission."

Sabertooth is just about to speak up, but then notices the glare of the other beings bearing down on him. He begins to calm down and backs off.

The control stick vibrates violently as Banshee tries to maintain his grip and control of the craft. Both the throttle and control stick respond sluggishly while the X-copter descends. Banshee looks ahead realizing they will not make it completely out of the city, but notices a closed construction site with a wide courtyard like entrance. He speaks out, "Avalanche, I'm settin' her down just ahead! Give us a soft landing, lad!"

Trying to keep his bearings in the shaking and swaying aircraft, Avalanche looks out ahead through the cockpit window and sees the hard rock like surface of the approaching construction site. He grits his teeth mumbling to himself as he concentrates, "Localize, localize, localize, please localize…"

Through his focus, Avalanche causes a massive earthquake targeted directly ahead of the descending X-copter. Localizing his shockwave, he shatters the rock hard surface into soft fine grain like sand just before the aircraft touches down hard. Everyone inside gets knocked around but remains strapped in their seats as the craft belly lands into the terrain. Avalanche's focused shockwave creates a straight line of soft grain like sand giving the X-copter a more cushioned landing as it slides and wobbles into the construction site. Despite the soft landing, the X-copters passengers still suffer the violent jolts of the impacts. The aircraft comes to a sliding halt just barely stopping in front of the newly erected structure of metal frame working. Inside, Banshee and the others catch their breaths, relieved they're alive, or in one piece. Toad remarks as he rubs the back of his neck, "Whoa, any landing you can walk away from…"

Banshee immediately unlatches his belt and starts helping the others up stating, "Come on, we have to get out. Let's go, let's go!"

Following his lead, they all get up quickly. Banshee and Ray help carry out Kurt and Evan as Blob kicks out the side hatch effortlessly. The Brotherhood helps unload the injured and begin to shuffle away from the downed X-copter. Banshee quickly gets on his communicator and contacts the Institute, "Scotty, we've got problems. Sabertooth is on cosmic steroids and he's not alone. We're seriously outgunned here."

Responding on the other end with a bit of heavy static, Scott's voice is heard but not quite understandable. Heavy static crackles over the communication line. Banshee yanks off his ear piece and sighs, "Damn it, I know a jammed signal when I hear it. Looks like we're on our own for a while, lads and lassy."

Toad hops off of a construction scaffold from above and quietly lands next to Banshee saying, "Yo, I can see cop lights flashing all over the place."

"I think the police are the least of our problems, Toady." Banshee remarks as he glances around them slowly.

The Brotherhood begin to look around them and notice a countless number of beings either materializing near them or floating down from the sky, surrounding their position. Banshee orders, "Everyone stay together, no sudden moves."

"I don't think I wanna move." Toad says with a fearful expression.

A glowing female figure floats closely towards them and speaks in a calm angelic manner, "I am Vex, born of the first light. You stand as our prisoners. Comply, and none of you will die at this moment. Comply not, then you risk all at your own peril."

Banshee shifts his eyes trying to visually spot every unique looking being that appears around them. He counts nearly fifty that stand in the light, but he also spots movement in the shadows. In a low tone, he asks Vex, "What do you want?"

"Do you comply?" she asks calmly again.

Glancing at the young Brotherhood then at Evan, Ray and Kurt, Banshee takes a breath and says, "Let these kids go, and I will comply with any demands you all have. You have my word."

Vex lightly touches down to the ground and steps up to Banshee elegantly. She tilts her head and nods replying, "Your words ring of truth and sincerity. We accept this offer."

Banshee turns to the Brotherhood as Avalanche speaks up, "Mr. Cassidy, we can't let you do this."

"We're out numbered, out gunned with two wounded," Banshee remarks, "we don't have many choices here, lad. This way, nobody else gets hurt."

"But what about you?" Scarlet Witch asks.

Glancing over his shoulder, Banshee looks at Vex, then turns back to the youngsters saying with slight grin, "You let me worry about that. All of you just get back to the Institute and warn the others."

"Ku-Uma." Vex calls out.

A large hulking humanoid figure steps forward. His large massive eight foot frame is attributed to the thick looking dark blue armor plating that seems seamless in nature. Ku-Uma's face is completely hidden underneath dome like helmet with only a single horizontal slit revealing one glowing centered eye glaring at Banshee. Vex continues, "Take this one to the Enigma."

In a deep reverberating voice, Ku-Uma asks, "What of the others?"

Vex turns her featureless stare to the Brotherhood and says, "Let them go."

"And the mission?" Ku-Uma continues to inquire.

Turning her back to the Brotherhood, Vex elegantly walks away saying, "Is still in effect."

Placing his large armored hand on Banshee's right shoulder, they both fade and disappear from the Brotherhood's sight. Sabertooth shuffles his way through the crowd of other cold faced beings and remarks, "LLLLet mmme tear these rrrrunts limb from lllimb."

Vex steps in front of him and states, "You will do nothing until you are told, young one."

Sabertooth seems to back off as Vex stands her ground in front of him. With out another word, Vex along with other beings disburse into the night leaving the young mutants staring up at the sky. Their attention is then caught by the sounds of approaching sirens. Avalanche looks over at the downed X-copter and uses his mutant gift pulling the wreckage into the earth burying it beneath the dirt court yard. He then tells the others, "Let's get out of here, fast."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma carefully makes her through the winding halls of the Hellfire Society's plush tower interior. She telepathically masks her presence from the numerous over paid guards that roam the halls and manages to reach the holding cells. A quick glance through the porthole and she spots conscious struggling Gambit, still hanging from his bloody scarred and bruises wrist by chains and manacles. So confident that he could never escape, the guards left the cell door unlocked as Emma quietly sneaks in. With her billowing white cloak flowing behind her, she approaches the tortured body of Gambit. Emma sees the small drips of blood dripping into a trickle of water that flows into nearby drain. It would seem a few of the guards had taking advantage of the situation and used him as a punching bag as well, adding to injuries Gambit had already sustained. Emma kneels down to look into his beaten face to see if he is awake. Much to her surprise, Gambit slowly lifts his hanging head and squints at her with his one good and clear eye. Emma quickly whispers, "Say nothing, Remy. We cannot escape, nor should we try. No doubt my presence here with you right now has been anticipated. So I must be brief, I will need your help."

His breathing is a bit shallow, but Gambit manages to crack a slight grin through his heavily beaten face and lightly groans out, "Ss… say… ww… wwhen."

Emma places her left hand on Gambit's forehead and closes her eyes as she begins to concentrate silently.

A few floors below, a heated situation escalates to full blown battle as Wolverine and Colossus charge up the long hallway fending off armed guards one and two at a time. With his titanic brute strength and indestructible steal body, Colossus plows through onslaught of gun toting masked guards effortlessly. He picks a few of them up and tosses them into each other, while at the same time giving Wolverine cover from the hail of bullets fired from the guards taking aim further up the hall. Glancing back at Wolverine with a stern expression, Colossus states, "Our position has been compromised!"

Wolverine judo throws a single guard into three others while slashing out with his left metal claws cutting another guard's rifle in two. In a sarcastic yet playful tone, Wolverine replies, "What was your first clue, big guy!"

Colossus shakes off the hail storm of bullets as he rushes up the hallway. Bullet slugs ricochet off his steal body in display of sparks and debris. With his sheer size and strength, Colossus renders the five gunmen unconscious slamming them flat against the wall. He looks back to see Wolverine dropping two more guards to the ground with minor wounds. Retracting his claws back into his brawny forearms, Wolverine tells Colossus, "It won't be long before more show up. Let's find Gambit and get the hell outta here."

Toggling his communicator and only hearing static, Colossus mentions to Wolverine, "We're still cut off."

"I know," Wolverine replies, "we're bein' jammed. I hadn't heard anything from Jean telepathically either. That's not a good thing."

Both men dart up the hallway quickly avoiding the elevators and taking the emergency stairs ascending floor by floor. They smash through locked exits and access doors finally reaching a floor that resembles an old style dungeon complete with gas powered lights in the shape of hand torches. Wolverine kneels down sniffing the air with a thousand yard glare in his eyes. His keen nose picks up a sharp scent and he almost sneers as he mutters to Colossus, "I think I got him. Let's move."

With determination on their faces, Wolverine and Colossus run down the twisting like hallway. Surprisingly, they do not come across any more guards as they seem to approach what looks like old fashion prison cells. Wolverine remains suspicious of the lack of guards as he and Colossus check each cell door port hole for Gambit. Guided by his keen sense of smell, Wolverine is lead to a particular door that doesn't seem locked. He quickly swings the door open and sees Emma kneeling down in front of badly beaten Gambit who hangs chains attached to his wrists. In an angered tone Wolverine yells out, "Get away from him!" as he then rushes in to the chamber followed by Colossus.

Emma calmly stands back up and steps back as they approach. Wolverine kneels down to check on Gambit's condition, then glares up at Emma with a sour expression. Colossus reverts to his human form and tries to help his battered friend. His expression is a mixture of sadness and concern as he looks upon the injuries Gambit has suffered. Wolverine extends his right set of metal claws and steps up to Emma remarking, "So this is what you've been doin' on your spare time. I knew it was a matter of time before ya back stabbed us, ya cold hearted witch!"

Emma remains calm and says, "You shouldn't have come here, Logan. Despite what you may be thinking of me, I've betrayed no one, except myself. Gambit was bait to lure the X-men here. And it worked."

Colossus gently picks Gambit up in his arms s Wolverine slashes with his sharp claws cutting him free of the cumbersome chains. Sneering back at Emma, Wolverine asks, "If he's bait, then what does that make you?"

Emma takes a deep breath trying to hide her hurt expression and replies, "A pawn."

Colossus lets his saddened expression turn to anger as he gazes upon Gambit's broken and beaten body. He looks at Emma too and asks, "Why should we believe you, woman?"

But just as Emma is about to answer, her expression becomes flushed with fear. Then a familiar voice speaks up in a sarcastic tone from the cell entrance, "Because, gentlemen, for once in her life, Ms. Frost speaks the truth."

Both Wolverine and Colossus turn to look and see the Enigma standing in the doorway. He wears his complete uniform similar to Allan's as he leans up against the wall casually. In a baffled tone, Colossus mutters out, "Allan?"

Wolverine sneers at first, but then gets a whiff of his scent. Confusion shows on his face as Wolverine states, "It ain't Allan, kid. Smells almost like him, though. Damn close too."

"His name is Seth," Emma adds, "he is titled the Enigma. Much in the same way Allan is titled the Vanguard."

Colossus glances at Emma and Wolverine with a confused expression and asks, "There are two of them?"

Emma sighs out, "It would seem so."

Wolverine begins to side step to his left readying for a fight. Colossus gently places Gambit down onto the floor and steps off to his right transmuting into his organic steel form. The Enigma stands up right off the wall he was leaning against and steps up casually saying, "Please by all means, attack me. After your display of skill against the guards in hall, this might actually be fun. Of course, I'd still beat you both to a pulp, the way I did to your buddy Remy." as he chuckles and points at the downed injured man.

Wolverine sneers and prepares to charge along with Colossus. But Emma speaks out to them quickly, "Logan, Piotr, don't! He's baiting you. He may not be Allan, but he is just as powerful. There are others of equal power here as well, you will not escape. Your pain will only serve his purpose."

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Wolverine breathes out and shares a look with Colossus. He nods to the large Russian to back off. Colossus steps back and reverts to his human while Wolverine retracts his claws. Seth starts clapping and says, "Well put, Emma. These two are a lot smarter then Remy was, or may be they lack the guts he had." as he starts to laugh as well.

Emma just stares back at him with her cold expression as Wolverine steps back asking in sarcastic tone, "So, you suppose to be Allan's evil twin brother or what?"

Seth laughs a bit then clears his throat replying, "No, thank God. The details of my life are little more complicated then that I'm afraid, Mr. Logan." as he removes his stylized cobalt blue helmet.

Colossus and Wolverine share the same shocked expression as they look upon a familiar face grinning back at them deviously. Continuing his question, Wolverine adds, "Then what the hell are you supposed to be?"

Taking a deep breath, Seth smiles wide and says, "I'm the result of someone who truly defines his own destiny."

Wolverine sneers and remarks, "Like that makes any sense. If you're gonna be like that, then let's get down to business. What do you want from us? Why're we here?"

Emma speaks up she stares at Seth coldly, "Bait, Logan. We are being used to lure Allan here. Seth's plan could not be anymore transparent."

Slightly grinning at Seth, Wolverine chuckles out, "You achin' for a fight with Allan? You're in for a rude awakenin', kid."

Seth stares back at Wolverine returning his grin and says, "Oh you think so, Mr. Logan?"

Just as Seth returns Wolverine's remark, several other cosmic beings fade and flash as they materialize into the chamber. Floating close to Seth's side, Vex elegantly touches down along with Ku-Uma who drops a very disoriented Banshee to the hard brick floor. Stumbling onto his feet, Banshee nearly trips but is quickly caught by the quick reflexes of Wolverine. Blinking his eyes trying to regain his bearings, Banshee leans against Wolverine's shoulder and mutters out, "I don't recommend traveling like that."

Wolverine helps support his weight and asks, "Where's the rest of your team? What happened to Evan, Ray and Kurt."

Banshee catches his breath and replies, "They're alright. I let them take me instead. They let the kids go free."

Sighing out in relief, Wolverine nods to acknowledge Banshee's decision. He mutters him in a low tone, "Sean, we're knee deep in some serious crap here."

Banshee glances over at Seth and becomes baffled as he replies, "No kidding."

Sebastian casually walks into the chamber followed in by Tessa and Donald. "We are ready to move to phase three, my lord." Sebastian mentions.

"Very good, Mr. Shaw." Seth says, "Let loose your Hell Hounds. Have them calibrate their battle armor to fight this Brotherhood rabble. It's time to tie up all loose ends."

Sebastian smiles and bows then turns heading out the door. Donald gestures to the patured X-Men and asks Seth, "What about them, sir? Should we execute them now?"

Seth chuckles and replies, "Tempting, Mr. Pierce, but not yet. Live bait is still essential at this point. However, I don't see any reason to keep Remy around. He served his purpose already. If you would, Mr. Pierce, take Mr. Lebeau to the roof and drop him like a bad habit."

Donald grins and chuckles as he remarks, "With pleasure, my lord."

The other X-Men stand shocked at Seth's request while Donald approaches the seemingly unconscious Gambit on the floor. Wolverine becomes enraged yelling out, "You sonuva…" as charges towards Seth with his claws extended out.

Emma calls out in earnest, "Logan stop!"

But before her words can resonate any response, Wolverine is already intercepted as Sabertooth steps out from the back shadows. He reaches out and grabs Wolverine around his head with his elongated fingered clawed hands and slams him face first into the hard brick floor. With a drooling grin, Sabertooth growls out, "Downnnn boy."

As Wolverine struggles under the newly acquired titanic strength of Sabertooth, Donald steps to Gambit's limp body and reaches down to pick him up. Colossus yells out, "Nyet!" and lunges out at dashing blonde man.

Much to the young Russian's surprise, Donald reacts with in a blink of an eye grabbing Colossus's brawny right wrists and holding it firmly. He fights against Donald's hard grip, but then realizes the blonde man's strength increasing as well as his grip. Colossus begins to feel pain within the tightening grasp and defensively transmutes into his organic steel form. Donald's eyes widen as the young Russian returns the powerful grip with a solid grip of his own. Both men struggle against each other stand off arm lock. However, remembering his training sessions with Allan, Colossus switches tactics. And instead of pushing against Donald's waning strength, he adds to the blonde man's pushing assault and pulls. Donald is nearly pulled of balance realizing the metal Russian's sudden strategy and plants his footing, trying to pull against Colossus's counter attack. Though a quick reaction on his part, Donald is too late as Colossus's hard grip holds firm to his left forearm. The sudden jolt of strength against the metal Russian's mighty grip rips Donald's classical formal sleeve like paper along with the skin on his arm. As though flaying a baked chicken, Colossus rips the skin off Donald's forearm, causing the blonde man to grunt out loudly. Both men stagger back from their grips. Colossus looks down in his right hand to see hanging mass of ripped clothing and loose bloody skin. But much to his surprise again, he looks at Donald's damaged arm and sees that beneath the skin, are fully articulate robotic actuators. The advanced mechanics drip with blood, but yet reveal a durable frame work of hardware. Donald staggers back, unscathed by the sheer pain. He holds his exposed arm and sneers at Colossus. The large Russian stands nearly shocked and doesn't notice Ku-Uma stepping behind him. The hulking armored cosmic being quickly subdues Colossus lifting him off the floor locking him into a full nelson. The metal mutant struggles to break Ku-Uma's hold, but cannot get the leverage to break free of the armored giant. Donald stands up right wiping the blood off his exposed mechanical limb and states in calm manner, "We will settle this some other time."

Seth chuckles and holds back a laugh as he says, "Mr. Pierce, please, just dump Remy and get your arm checked. I can't stand looking at bleeding cybernetics."

Donald reaches down with his exposed mechanical arm and hoists Gambit's body up as though holding up a trash bag and casually walks out. Banshee tenses up readying to step up and attack, but Emma quickly stops him placing her left hand on his shoulder firmly. Banshee glances back at her with a determined look, Emma lightly shakes her head, silently telling him not to move. Sighing without a word, Banshee takes her advice and backs off watching Donald leave with Gambit in his grip. Wolverine struggles against Sabertooth's downward hold. He grunts and growls as he manages to turn his face outward from facing down into the hard brick floor. Wolverine grunts out, "What's… the point of this!"

Seth kneels down staring at the struggling Wolverine and says calmly, "I like to prey upon any exposed weaknesses when I can, Mr. Logan."

"Then I hate to break it to you, lad, but Allan doesn't have a weakness." Sean boasts.

Seth just giggles and chuckles as he stands up right. Emma then speaks up, "He means us, Sean. Allan's only weakness is through us, his friends, and Seth knows that."

Sean sighs out to Seth, "We all know Allan won't fall for your trap."

"It doesn't matter, Sean." Emma adds, "Allan will come for us, especially when he finds out there are others like himself involved."

Seth grins at Emma's comment as starts walking out. One by one the other cosmic beings in the room slowly fade and disappear from the chamber. Sabertooth picks Wolverine up from the floor gripping his head, then tosses him back against the wall. Wolverine grunts out as he smacks against the far wall. Sabertooth follows the others as he also fades away into the shadows. Ku-Uma releases Colossus from his hold and drops the young Russian to the floor. Colossus quickly turns to look at the armored giant just to see it fade away along with the other beings. Seth speaks out, "Make yourselves comfortable, because things will get very ugly soon."

Following Seth out the chamber door, Tessa takes a quick glance back into the room. Her eyes show a plain expression as she locks glares with Emma. Trying to remain cold and unmoved, Emma just stares back. But then, much to her subtle surprise, Emma notices a slight acknowledging nod from Tessa along with a softening expression just before closing the door behind her. Emma slightly grins and adjusts her dramatic cloak as she walks back to help Wolverine onto his feet. With sneering grunt, Wolverine gets to his feet and stands under his own strength asking out, "Alright people, if there's one thing I hate, is bein' whipped 'round like some rank amateur. So I hope somebody's gotta plan B."

Emma slightly grins at him and replies calmly, "Already in the works."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within the sublevels of the Xavier estate, Scott briefs the other members of the X-men as well as the other students in the situation room. Their expressions reflect a grim situation as he lays down all the information he collected. "I've compiled all the data from current police reports and the scans Forge has made using long range sensors. We think the Brotherhood was ambushed. There are reports of a fire fight and explosions. We haven't been able to contact them, all communications are cut off. Other than that, we don't know where they are. We've also lost contact with Wolverine and Colossus. Not just communication wise, but telepathically as well." as he glances over to Jean.

She lightly nods rubbing her forehead. Scott continues, "Now, we do have there last known location. I'm assembling a strike unit to go in and retrieve them. However this may be a trap to lure the rest of us out, so I'm taking a small group. Forge has contacted Mr. McCoy and Ororo they are rushing back from the airport. That puts them two hours away, though. So Jean and I are dividing who's left here into two teams. My group is going out to retrieve Logan, Piotr and Remy. Jean's group will remain here to hold down the fort."

Kitty raises her hand and asks, "Who do you think is behind this Scott? Do you think it's the government again?"

Forge speaks up, "I've thought of that. So I put together a device to monitor all radio band frequencies with the city limits. So far nothing out of the ordinary. It's a possibility this could be the work of anti-mutant extremists."

His comment brings a lot of nods from the gathered students. Sam raises his hand and mentions, "So what about the Brotherhood? They went to help Ray, Kurt and Evan."

Scott nods and says, "You're right Sam. But at the moment, we can only go with what we know. We can't spread what's left of the team to thin. We're already vulnerable as it is. But we will find them too."

Rogue notices Kitty's concern for Lance and tries to ease her worry by holding her hand. Kitty smiles to acknowledge the support from her best friend as Rogue speaks up, "Well, Ah'm with ya, Scott."

Kitty looks up and says, "Me too."

Iceman cracks his knuckles with a grin as he stands remarking, "Count me in."

The other students stand one by one pledging their support. Allison high fives Elizabeth cheering out, "Girl, finally some real action."

Scott gets to his feet with a smile of contentment and begins to systematically run down their orders. But just as the students begin to disperse to their designated duty, an alarm rings out, 'CONTAIMENT BREACH CONTAINMENT BREACH UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS IN MAIN HANGER BAY.'

Scott quickly turns to his console and punches up the security camera visuals on all his screens. Forge helps isolate his search and brings up the image of the Danger Room door. Their expressions are baffled as the door seems to be forced open. Blinking red lights flash all about the halls as they bring the images of the X-jet hanger on the screens. Rogue almost gasps out loudly as screen shows Allan prepping his shiny uniform. Scott toggles the main intercom to the hanger, "Allan, what're you doing, man? Why did you break containment?"

Allan looks up at the camera and replies, "I'll fix what I broke Scott. But I have to do this."

Rogue nearly shoves Scott aside as she gets on the intercom, "Do what Allan? We don't even know what's goin' on."

"That's what's bugging me, babe," Allan replies, "something is wrong, but I can't put my finger on it for anything. There is a shroud covering everything and it obviously wants me to uncover it out there."

Scott speaks out, "Then we'll deal with it as team, Allan. You can't go alone in this."

Allan looks up at the camera in frustration saying, "If it's what I think it is, Scott, I have no choice but to go alone. I've been holding back my powers to keep everybody safe. By doing that, I've neglected my duties as the Vanguard. Now I think it's about to bite me on the butt. Now, if none of you want to get bombarded by my stupid pheromones again, you'll open the main hanger door."

Scott sighs out at first staring at Allan on the screen. He glances at Rogue, who returns a concerned expression. She speaks out to Allan, "Be careful."

Scott reluctantly nods as he presses the main door release to the hanger bay. Sighing out again, Scott says, "Good luck, Vanguard."

"Luck is not one of my powers, buddy. But thanks anyway." Allan chuckles. He adds, "Jean, if you will, give me Wolverine and Colossus's last known location."

Jean focuses her mind and telepathically transfers her information to Allan. Standing in the X-jet hanger bay, Allan looks up at the security camera and gives them a playful salute, then looks at the opening access way. He puts on his seamless blood red helmet and watches as the doors slide wide open parting the falling water from the above. Watching from the security screens, Rogue, Scott and the others watch as they see Allan dart out the hanger bay access and into the night sky.

Scott turns to the others and says, "Well, this doesn't mean we're out of the game. We'll focus on locating the Brotherhood."

Just as Scott is about to go into detail about the task at hand, Jean suddenly becomes dizzy. She leans up against the wall at first trying to gain her bearings, but it doesn't help. Sweat begins to build up around her face and starts breathing deeply. Scotts looks over at her noticing her change in posture and asks, "Jean, are you alright?"

She smiles a bit as a reply, but then collapses in front of everybody. An air of concern and near panic overwhelms the students as Scott rushes to her side. He carefully sits her up rubs the sides her fair skinned face. Scott states, "Alright, let's get her to the infirmary."

But just Bobby and Sam approach to Help Scott, Jean suddenly opens her eyes wide and gasps out. Bobby steps back saying, "Whoa."

"I'm ok guys." Jean breathes out, "I'm fine, I just got a little disoriented."

Scott shakes his head remarking, "You've been pushing yourself to hard using cerebro."

Jean quickly states as she stands up on her own, "I can handle it, Scott. Besides, the team needs Cerebro right."

"May be," Scott replies, "but you need to take five."

Before Jean can dispute, Scott is already ushering her out to the infirmary. Bobby shrugs his shoulders and asks out, "So, now what guys?"

Kitty steps up and says in a stern tone, "We do what Scott said. Let's focus on finding the Brotherhood." as the other students nod and disperse.

Some head to the lockers to change into their uniforms, while others begin the tedious task of gathering information along with Forge. Rogue stares up to where Jean and Scott walked out, then back at the screen with the visual of the X-jet hanger bay. Her mind recaps to what Allan had mentioned to her in the Danger Room. _'… two stick out the most in my mind. One, Jean maybe hallucinating, at which case her manifestation is just around the corner and it's messing with her head. Or two, these other cosmic guys are actually here. If that's the case, they all found a way to hide themselves from me and we might have a bigger problem.'_ Rogue lightly swallows as she stares blankly at the screen and mutters out in a soft tone, "Please be careful."

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. My mind is going in so many directions with this story, it's hard to keep up!

This is the best headache I ever had!

Later...


	48. Chapter 48

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 48: Diversion

Three miles above Bayville, Vanguard silently floats as though suspended in midair. He stares down at the serene night light blinking city with a calm disposition underneath his full face covering helmet. Closing his eyes, Vanguard lets the high breezy wind blow around him and through the eyeholes of his face mask. He remains still, allowing all his senses to reach out. But a feeling of frustration overwhelms him as he opens his eyes. It is as though his senses are surrounded by a layer of dense fog. The truth seems to be eluding him, yet it draws him out into the open, in the skies above Bayville. Jean had told him she was approached by other cosmic beings, but try as he may, Vanguard is unable to sense any of their presences, at least, not with out revealing his own in the process. Taking a deep breath, he looks up further into the starry night sky then breathes out muttering, "I guess it's obvious, no choice."

With another deep breath, Vanguard gently shuts his eyes and delves deep into his own mind. His body begins to gradually glow angelically as he holds both of his arms out to his sides. He breathes out and concentrates falling deeper into his mind, releasing all thought barriers and any subconscious limiters he placed on himself. Vanguard's tightened fists suddenly open wide out stretched with his arms as he feels the surge of prime energy radiate from within him. His sudden gasp echoes into the night sky as though the sky itself becomes one giant stereo speaker. Holding his body steady in the sky, he opens his eyes revealing his trade mark ominous red glow. Vanguard stares up at the starry sky with his glowing red eyes and lightly mutters out in an echoing tone, "There, I can feel all of you."

He then turns his glowing gaze down upon the city and adds, "And now, I can see all of you. Time for all of you to see me."

With his words gently whispering into the night sky, Vanguard's glowing body suddenly flashes brightly illuminating the sky and passing clouds as a bright white four corner star.

The sight of a flashing bright star in the dark night sky gets the attention of many, from distant passenger planes to the homeless community huddled in the dank corners of down town Bayville. The late hour manages to mask the cosmic light from the majority of the unsuspecting masses below. However, for the few that do see flashing symbol, a mixture of fear and awe stun them as they stare into the sky. Some of the few onlookers display religious hand symbols over themselves believing they are witnessing some spiritual sign. While others look at the glowing apparition as a sign of the inevitable, sharing mixed feeling of fear, skepticism, and bewilderment. Only one stares up at the star with contempt in his eyes. Standing out on the balcony of the high rise office building, Seth slightly sneers at the distant flashing display. He sighs out with a plain expression as Vex steps out on the balcony with him followed by Tessa. Being careful not to have contact, Tessa steps around Vex's glowing feminine body to get a better view of the display in the night sky. Her eyes widen at the sight and sparkle from the shine as an expression of pure awe washes over her face. With only a pair of shimmering eyes visible on her glowing complexion, Vex stares at the bright burst and remarks calmly, "The Vanguard warns us of his presence. His wrath will be unwavering."

Seth grins sarcastically and says, "This was not unexpected. Just stick to the plan, everything will work out. Now get prepared, he'll be here soon."

Tessa's eyes fill with fear as she takes quick glances at both Vex and Seth. She maintains her composure and slowly backs away into the common room from balcony. Seth looks back at her for a moment. Tessa smiles and bows her head just before turning to walk out.

Her expression turns concerned as she leaves the room and makes her way to the lower levels.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Across town, a struggle for survival ensues as the Brotherhood try fending off an unknown number of armored assailants. The attack is relentless and precise, but the Brotherhood stand their ground, in defense of their wounded and exhausted friends, Kurt and Evan. Avalanche manages to knock a few of the attacker to the street with his shock waves, but not for long as they are each equipped with thrust vectoring booster packs allowing them limited flight capabilities, keeping them out of his attack reach. Despite his sheer size and strength, Blob has been unable to make contact with his attackers. He did damage a few of their technology at the initial surprise assault. But just like against Avalanche, they adjusted their attack and have kept Blob at a distance, using sustained tazer projecting shocks to keep him in submission. Though not causing any visible damage to him, the electro tazer shocks are enough to keep Blob down on his knees, struggling and grunting out in pain. Quicksilver finds himself slowed down to a near snails pace until finally falling to his hands and knees panting heavily. He looks up at his armored opponent projecting some kind of yellow hazy beam. The beam seems to increase Quicksilver's weight a hundred fold, making it almost impossible for him to use his super speed. Off to his right, flipping and twisting in a dodging effort, Toad does his best to avoid multiple pulse blasts from his targeting attacker. Like a rapid firing machine gun, Toad's armored opponent fires a continuous barrage of sparking bolts from his right forearm that rain towards the limber young mutant. Finally seeing a quick opening, Toad manages to twist laterally in between the barrage of pulse bolts and spit a wad of his slimy onto the armored helmet of his attack, blinding him for a moment. Toad dives behind a nearby car to catch his breath and asks out, "Yo, who the heck are these chumps? Where'd they come from?"

Avalanche backs up next to Toad and says, "You got me, but they're kicking our butts!"

Suddenly, they both cover their ears tightly as a high pitch wining sound fills the air. Toad flinches and asks out, "Aw crap! What's that!"

Avalanche struggle to his feet to look around for the sounds origin. He glances a little up the street and says with a concerned tone, "It's Wanda!"

Toad stands up to look and sees two armored attackers focusing their weapons at her. Emanating from their weapon housings, a high pitch sonic blasts along with sharp bright flashing strobe lights severely disorient her. The attack is so severe, Scarlet Witch loses control of her hexing chaos wave. The wave pulses out like water ripples in the street, bending lamp posts, warping bricks on the side of buildings and setting fire to nearby cars. She tries to cover her ears but to no avail as the sonic blast seems to bypass any physical means of protection. The flashing strobe lights prevent her from seeing correctly and are painful to even glance at. Scarlet Witch struggles and stumbles to stay on her feet, but the sonic blasts have begun to affect her equilibrium as well, and she falls onto her back. The sight of her struggle angers Toad as he leaps out of his protective spot and charges towards her attackers yelling out, "That's not cool yo!"

But as Toad breaks cover, his attacker manages to finally wipe off the slime splatter off his armored visor and takes aim at the frog hopping mutant. Avalanche sees the imminent attack but is unable to react in time. And just as he is about to call out Toad's name to warn him, the gun toting attacker suddenly screams out in pain. A bright electro shocks dances around his crimson armor causing him to spasm a bit just before dropping to the street. Standing behind and above the down attacker, Ray catches his breath. His hands spark with his bio electrical powers as he looks down at the unconscious armored trooper. Ray glances up at Avalanche and says, "I got your back."

Avalanche acknowledges Ray comment and turns to help Scarlet Witch and Toad. With their attention on the disoriented Scarlet Witch, the two armored attackers fail to notice Toad bearing down upon them. Quick on the take, Toad spits out two globs of his sticky slime. So focused on helping Wanda, Toad accurately targets the attackers weapon housings. His slime gums up the sonic blasters cutting off their attack. The two armored troopers pause out of confusion giving Avalanche an opening as he calls up two solid rock pillars from beneath them. The pillars slam hard into their armored torsos sending the two men into the air and crashing down violently into the street. Toad quickly picks Scarlet Witch off the street and hops her to safety. Avalanche's eyes suddenly widen as he says with a slight grin, "That's it! Everyone, switch partners fast!"

Toad hops Scarlet Witch back behind the car he was taking cover behind and gently places her down. She sits up and braces herself against the side of the parked car as Toad looks over at Avalanche saying, "Huh?"

"Just do it, and do it fast!" Avalanche remarks.

Without another word, Toad quickly leaps into the air arching towards Quicksilver's armored attacker. Catching him in the corner of his eye, the crimson armored trooper turns his attack at Toad aiming the energy beam he had on Quicksilver over at the leaping Toad. The beam increases Toad's weight in the same manner it to Quicksilver, turning him into a heavily thrown weight. Toad kicks out with both legs as he careens toward the attacker and slams both feet into his armored chest plate. The attack knocks the trooper into the street in a loud crash, smashing the street into cracked trench of rubble. The trooper falls unconscious from the heavily weighted impact and lays slumped in the damaged street underneath Toad's feet. Toad's expression is both surprised and pleased as he looks back Avalanche with a smile. Returning his smile with a grin, Avalanche calls out, "You see? They can adapt their weapons to counter our abilities, but not all at once."

With that said, Quicksilver gets to his feet and with a grin of his own, darts in a blurring speed to Blob's relentless attackers. They maintain their submissive tazer shocks keeping him on the ground and at a distance. But in an instant, both armored troopers are engulfed if contained whirl wind. They brace themselves, trying not to lose their footing against the wind. Dust and particles surround them as the miniature tornado whirls over and around them. The sounds of tinkering metal and ripping clothes are heard within the fast winds. Suddenly the whirlwind quickly dissipates as quickly as it appeared and the two troopers find themselves stripped down to their boxers. Their thick crimson armor scattered around them in uncountable pieces. Both brawny nearly naked men are taken by complete surprise as they look at each other, then over at a chuckling Quicksilver, who just stands a few feet from them dusting his hands off. With smirking grin, Quicksilver remarks, "Now this is gonna hurt."

Baffled and naked, the two men turn their heads back to Blob and see the large young mutant stepping up and back swinging his right hand at them. Both men grunt out in pain as Blob's massive open hand slaps them off the street, over Quicksilver's head, and against nearby damaged parked cars. The impact from the landing renders both stripped down troopers unconscious as Quicksilver and Blob high five each other. Their teamwork celebration is cut short as multiple pulse bolts rain around them. The shots barely miss Quicksilver as he flinches from the attack while others glance and ricochet off of Blob's super dense skin. The Brotherhood regroup around Blob and look up above them. Three crimson armored troopers utilize their vectored jet boosters and hover over the young mutants. Toad sneers up at them saying, "No fair man! They outta our reach!"

Stepping around and in front of them, Scarlet Witch stares up at the air born attackers and states with anger in voice, "Not out of mine."

She holds up both of her hands above her head gesturing to the armored troopers. Gritting her teeth, Scarlet Witch opens her hands wide letting loose her chaos hex wave toward the attackers. The hex sets off a chain reaction among the hovering troopers as their vectored jet boosters housed on their back seems to sputters, back fire, then suddenly explode violently. The troopers are flung like rag dolls from the detonating jet packs in different directions and crash to the street below like smoldering firewood.

Looking around, the members of the Brotherhood stand victorious. Ray shuffles out of cover from where Kurt and Evan also lay, and approaches them with a smile. "Now that totally rocked guys!" he states.

Avalanche returns his smile and says, "That was pretty cool."

Scarlet Witch smirks while rubbing her ears and remarks, "Speak for yourself."

But as the others chuckle at Scarlet Witch's comment, Blob looks up with a concerned expression and says, "Uh… guys, I hope that 'switching partner' plan works for the rest of them." as he points up.

They all look up and see ten more crimson armored clad troopers drop descending out of the night sky. Avalanche steps up and orders out, "Don't give'em an inch!"

But before anyone can take action, Ray calls out, "Lance, wait!"

With a confused expression, Avalanche and the others notice a large build up of dark clouds forming above the buildings and descending troopers. Deep rumbling of thunder drums all around the area as large sparks of lightning branch out toward the armored troopers. Like sharp hot knives, the bolts of bright lightning stab into each of the trooper's thick armor piercing the jet packs from behind. Simultaneously, the electrical sparks detonate the fuel and electrocute the troopers inside the armor sending each one of them crashing to the street around the Brotherhood. In almost a few seconds, what the Brotherhood thought was going to be another long fight is brought to an abrupt dazzling end. A gust of wind blows all around them and they see Ororo gently touch down in front of them. She looks around at the downed troopers with a stern expression as Toad says, "Whoa, um, are they dead?"

Ororo glances at Toad with a slight grin and replies, "No, but when they wake up, they'll wish they were."

At that moment, Hank darts into the scene lumbering in like a rushing gorilla and asks them in earnest, "Are all of you alright? We caught sight of the battle after we saw Allan's sign."

Avalanche looks baffled as he asks, "Allan's sign? What sign?"

Hank points out to the distant night sky to a shining four corner star. The Brotherhood stand confused and shocked they hadn't seen that earlier. Scarlet Witch mentions, "Um… we were kind of fighting for our lives. We didn't notice that."

Looking at them with concern, Hank then asks, "So, none of you know what that means?"

They respond silently shaking their heads while Hank looks back at the sky.

Ororo quickly kneels down to check on both Evan and Kurt. They are awake, but exhausted. Evan has a few minor cuts and bruises while Kurt looks as though he had the wind seriously knocked out of him. Sirens and horns are heard in the distance and Hank shuffles over to help Ororo carry and support Evan and Kurt. Glancing back up at the glowing four corner star in the sky, Hank says, "We best get back to the Institute. I parked the car around the corner."

Blob raises his hand and mentions, "We ain't all gonna fit, Mr. McCoy."

"Then we'll have to improvise. Now let's go before the authorities show up." Hank adds, "Ororo, if you would please, cover our escape."

Nodding and gently handing Evan over to Blob, Ororo turns to face the street raising her hands above her head. A gentle breeze picks up then dissipates as the air in the area begins to get a bit humid. In a ghostly manner mist builds up and the immediate street corner where the battle had taken place is now blanketed in a thick layer of fog. Ororo hears police cars approaching the scene, but then slow to a snails pace when they notice the fog. Ororo can see the dim blinking of red and blues lights through the fog. She slightly grins as she follows Hank and the others away from the scene.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of her beating heart echoes through out her mind as it pounds like a symphony drum. Her breathing gets deeper and louder only to be overwhelmed by the beating of her heart. Jean feels as though her eyes are can see everything, yet feels trapped. The air around her seems to get thin as she gasps for breath. She knows there is air, but now she feels it's not enough. Anxiety strikes her and begins to enter a panic state. She tries to call out a name, but she finds herself without voice. Jean reaches out to feel her way through the confusion set before her, but then finds her body without form. She cries out for help, trying to force whatever form of sound she can make, yet she goes unheard. Hopelessness begins to fill her mind. Just then she looks above her and notices a single four corner star within arms reach. But without form, Jean cannot physically touch it. She just stares up at the shining light, trying to understand its meaning. Her mind starts to calm as the light sparkles above her. Tiny pulses of light seem to tickle her being, further calming her panic state. The light from the star gets brighter, giving her a warm sensation of contentment. No longer does Jean feel endangered, or alone. Her breathing slows as well as her pounding heart beat. With calmness, Jean finds her being materializing, and now she can see her own body. As she looks up and around her, she notices a single glowing horizontal slit with a friendly smile beneath it. Jean feels the warmth of a welcoming hand gently take hers and she is lead to a feeling of absolute comfort. With soft yet wide smile, Jean allows herself to be lead to this feeling. But she cannot help but look back for the shiny four corner star. She glances back to see if it is still present, and sees it now surrounded by many other different stars. Many of which do not shine as brightly, while others only shine a light that agitates hers. Jean suddenly feels as sense of danger. The other smaller stars seem to crowd the single four cornered star trying to challenge its brightness. The single star does not move and remains unwavering brighter than the others. Jean smiles as she feels a mixture of pride, courage and humbleness from the single star. The other smaller stars, however, do not seem to be moved and continue to crowd the single four corner star. But just as the cluster begins to move in, the single star suddenly flashes brightly. The bright shine of angelic light absorbs the other stars as flashes out all over. As Jean is lead away, the light shines by her causing her to squint. The sounds of echoing voices reverberate by her as the light flashes. The distant sounds of battle and screaming are heard all around her as the feeling of desperateness and fear strike her heart. Jean's heart begins to pound again, but the warm hand guiding her holds firm, and a loving gentle voice speaks to her, _"It'll be alright, Jean. Just stay with me. I promise I won't let you go."_

She looks up toward the voice that guides her and see Scott's gentle smile underneath his red glowing visor. Jean smiles back at him, but finds her eyes wandering back to the bright lights behind her.

In a loud gasp for air, Jean sits up quickly with her eyes wide open. Scott almost jumps back onto his feet out of surprise as he yipes out, "Whoa!"

Looking around frantically, Jean breathes out and finds herself sitting up in one of the many infirmary beds deep beneath Xavier Institute. Scott chuckles and sits himself beside her. He caresses her cheek saying, "It's alright, Jean. You dozed off there for minute."

Jean slightly smiles and asks, "How long was I asleep?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Scott answers, "Barely five minutes. Why?"

"It felt longer than that." Jean mutters out.

Scott rubs her shoulders saying, "Look, you've been pushing too hard trying to interface with Cerebro. Part of me thinks you almost fried your brain. So you're going to sit out for a while and rest. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

With a quick kiss to her forehead, Scott stands up and head out the door. Jean suddenly calls out, "Scott."

Stopping halfway in the doorway, Scott looks back as she continues, "I think… no I feel… that Allan may be in danger. I can't explain it, but deep down, I know something terrible is about to happen."

Scott's expression turns somewhat stern then softens as he smiles and tells her, "We'll handle it, Jean. Just get some rest."

Jean takes a deep breath and watches Scott exit the room.

Walking steadily to the command room, Scott let's his mind try to comprehend what has been going on this long night. As leader of the X-men, he had always tries to be the one with the level head. But lately, he feels as though he is way over his head. And now, more than ever, begins to doubt his own ability to get through these troubles. He knows in times of crisis, the others look to him for reassurance, especially when the Professor is absent. Scott takes a deep breath just before entering the command room to clear his mind of all his doubts and fears. Just as the command room door slides open, Alex calls out down the hall, "Scott!"

His loud voice startles Scott, who was trying to get a steady mind set. Quickly turning to face Alex, Scott clears his throat and calmly asks, "What's up Alex?"

"We need you up stairs, bro." Alex remarks, "There's something going down out front."

Hearing the serious tone in his brother's voice, Scott nods to acknowledge Alex's comment and follows him to the access elevator. A quick trip to the ground floor of the mansion and doors slide open to the sounds of gathered and loud conversations. He and Alex quickly walk their way towards the common area by the front door and see a few of the young students gathered talking up a storm. Confusion and concern fill the air as one after the other, the students step up to Scott asking earnest questions. "What's going on?" "Are we under attack?" "Should I call my parents?" "Do you need my help?" "Are we in trouble?"

Raising his hands signaling them to calm down, Scott says, "Hold on, hold on, I just got here."

Alex taps Scott's shoulder and points out the door saying, "Dude, the front gate."

Scott takes a breath and says, "Everyone stay here, I'll check this out."

As he heads out the front door, Alex follows just behind him. Scott tells him, "Alex, stay inside."

"No way, bro." Alex objects, "I'm stayin' right behind you."

Scott slightly smiles at Alex and calls out, "Rogue, Kitty and Bobby, you're with us. Everyone else, stay put."

Keeping his eyes closed, Scott reaches into his pocket and switches out his ruby quartz sunglasses for his sturdier gold colored visor. Without another word he briskly walks out the front door followed closely by Alex, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby. The five X-men jog their way top the front gate where they see both Allison and Sam standing their ground. Allison holds her left hand in front of her pointing her finger like a gun out by the gate. Scott notices a few figures standing outside the entrance as Allison's left hand glows and sparkles. She speaks out to the crowd, "Look, I don't know who any of you people are. I just can't let you in. Now back off, and quit getting' pushy!"

Another voice speaks back at her from the small crowd, "We have injured people, you have to help us!"

Scott recognizes the voice and calls out to Allison, "Holster your power, Dazzler! We know them." as he and the other X-men approach.

Thumbing the gate control panel, Scott opens the stylizes entrance and steps up to Allison saying, "These are Evan's friends, the Morlocks."

Allison quickly drops her glowing hand and slightly grins out of embarrassment. She looks back at the small gathered mass and says, "My bad, um… mikasa sukasa?"

As Allison steps back, Scott steps up to the Morlocks and asks, "Where is Callisto?"

A taller dark haired woman steps through the crowd cradling a small ragged clothed child in her arms. A dark gray colored eye patch covers her right eye as she looks back at Scott and says, "I'm here, now are you gonna help us?"

Scott steps up and takes the unconscious child from her arms and asks, "Of course we will. But tell us what happened."

Catching her breath, Callisto tries not to get emotional and replies, "We're not sure. But… we were attacked, by some kind of… monster."

Kitty quickly asks, "Evan, Kurt and Ray went to visit you earlier. Do you know what happened to them? And about the Brotherhood?"

"I don't know," Callisto says with sadness, "I only pray they weren't there when the others stayed to give the rest of us time to escape."

Scott glances around at the small gathering outside the estate gates and says, "Alright, let's get your injured to the infirmary. Tell us the rest when you get inside."

The X-men spread out to help the few injured Morlocks. While she helps support one of the injured Morlocks, Kitty looks back into the sky and calls out, "Rogue, look." as she points up into the southern sky.

Rogue glances up with a concerned expression and sees a bright four corner star shining among the star blanketed sky. The injured Morlock that Rogue carefully supports smiles at the sight and tells her in a weakened tone, "It's the omen. It guided us here."

Rogue take a quick glance at the injured Morlock, then turns her gaze back up at the star. In a calm manner, she says, "It's Allan, y'all."

"What does it mean, Rogue?" Kitty asks with concern.

With deep breath, Rogue stare up the star and remarks, "Ah wish Ah knew, Kitty."

Scott shuffles up to them and glances up saying, "Come on team, one thing at a time."

With that said, the X-men lead the displaced Morlocks back to the main house.

------------------------------------------------------------------

High winds blow at the top of the tall office building as Donald hoists Remy's beaten body out over the edge. Remy lightly grunts out in pain as his broken limbs hang like wet noodles. His face and parts of exposed body show signs of dried blood. Donald grips Remy by his bruised neck with his exposed cybernetic arm, dangling him over the side, readying to drop him at any moment. With cocky grin, Donald remarks, "I only wished it was me who did this to you. It must have been fun beating you down the way he did. Even with my superiorly advanced cybernetic body, I would never dream of challenging the Enigma the way you did. You die a stupid man, my Cajun friend."

Although struggling in Donald's tight grip on his neck, Remy grunts and manages to crack a grin. He chuckles a bit as Donald grows curious and asks, "May I ask what is so funny? You are about to die."

Remy manages to mutter out, "Jus' thinkin'… mon ami."

Donald raises his eyebrows with a curious expression as Remy gruntly adds, "Yo… body… It like dat all over?"

With the last of his strength, Remy grits his teeth fighting the searing pain of his broken right arm as quickly reaches up and grips Donald's exposed cybernetic limp. Remy's hand glows as her kinetically charges Donald's arm. A surprised expression washes over the tall blonde man's face as he sees his arm suddenly flash brightly. He releases his grip on Remy's neck letting the X-man drop over the side of the building. Donald draws back and panics as the glow spreads over to his chest, then to his legs, finally to his head until he glows all over. He pants and struggles with fear in his eyes as Remy's power does the inevitable to him and detonates. Donald's body explodes from the inside out as though he had swallowed a bomb sending burned flesh and shards of metal cybernetic body parts in all directions on the roof of the office building.

Falling somewhat gracefully, Remy's limp body slowly spins head first toward the street below. He grins with his face in the wind excepting his falling fate. The fall seems to go forever. But just as Remy readies himself for the afterlife, a familiar voice speaks to him, "Goin' my way, gumbo?"

Remy opens his eyes while he falls and smirks remarking, "Oui, if you be de angel a'death, den I bein' Peter Pan."

Deep, back inside the holding chamber of the plush office building, Wolverine sits with his back against the wall with a sneer on his face. Colossus sits Indian style nearby in his human form while Banshee paces back and forth. Emma stands elegantly silent keeping her intense eyes on the door. With a sarcastic smirk on his face, Banshee remarks, "This plan of yours, it better be a good one, Emma."

She glances back at him and replies, "Well, it is a plan. Whether if it is a good one, we'll know soon enough."

Just then, the chamber door slowly opens. Tessa steps through with the same demeanor as Emma and speaks, "Seth wishes to speak with you, Emma, alone."

"Apparently, I am at his disposal." Emma remarks with bitterness.

Tessa adds with same tone, "As am I."

Emma follows Tessa out the door glancing back into the chamber. Wolverine nods at her as she leaves the room and closes the door. Colossus looks at Wolverine and Banshee and asks, "Now what?"

But just Wolverine can answer, an echoing scruffy voice speaks out to them, _"Nnnnnow, we plllllayy."_

Wolverine quickly stands up into a defensive stance and peers around the room. Near the entrance, Sabertooth and Ku-Uma materialize into chamber. Colossus gets to his feet and transmutes into his steel form as looks upon the hulking mass of Ku-Uma. The being stands nearly twelve feet tall with an eight foot shoulder width covered head to toe in thick dark blue armor. His deep low tone voice speaks up from beneath his ominous armor, "We are only to contain them, young one. The Vanguard must know they are here."

Sabertooth sneers at his new cohort and remarks, "I ain't gonnnnna killllem', mmmuch. SSsso back off."

"I've no interest in your petty blood vengeance, but comply to the Enigma's plan." Ku-Uma tells him.

Sabertooth turns his glare back at the three X-men and begins to lumber towards them. Wolverine extends his sharp metal claws and readies himself for a fight, while Banshee and Colossus step back into defensive postures.

Walking through halls of the upper floors, Emma and Tessa pace themselves as they make their way to the main audience chamber. Several masked armed guards pass them preparing for some kind of imminent attack. As one guard passes the two women, Emma stops for moment and looks back at the passing masked man. She takes a glance at the way he casually walks and slightly grins. Tessa speaks to her, "Emma? Let us stay on schedule please. We cannot keep Seth waiting."

Emma turns her eyes to Tessa as they both share coy grins. Both women walk into the main chamber looking dramatic as a breeze from the air condition units blow through their capes. Standing somewhat in the center of the room, Seth stares up at the bright glowing star still in the night sky. "Is there any reason why you brought Emma here, Tessa? Or is this one of your kinky games you like to play?" Seth asks as he looks out the large open window.

"Not tonight, my love," Tessa replies, "tonight I would like to try something new."

With one single thought, Emma and Tessa combine their telepathic efforts and focus an assault at Seth's mind. The attack is sudden fierce as Seth grabs his head as though being physically attack. He falls back grunting in pain trying to cradle his head as Emma and Tessa press their psychic assault. Tessa glares at Seth remarking, "Tonight is about a lesson. Beware a woman scorned, my love. Because karma is a bitch, and so are we."

Seth struggles holding his head, while Emma and Tessa assault his mind in any which way they can, through memories, past pains, and loss. His mind overwhelmed by what seems like a psychic tsunami.

-------

Staggering back away from Sabertooth's wide swing attack, Banshee stumbles and falls unto his back. Thought the attack could have killed him in one swipe, it was not meant for him as the elongated claw careens toward Wolverine. Quickly shuffling back to also avoid the attack, Wolverine slashes back with his own metal claws. His counter attack is dead on as he thrust forward with both sets of claws, stabbing them into Sabertooth's hulking warped upper torso. Wolverine presses his attack trying to dig his claws deeper while Colossus charges in to grapple Sabertooth's right arm. Though possessing sufficient strength, Colossus finds it very difficult to fight against Sabertooth's newly acquired cosmic physique. With one swipe with his left elongated left arm, Sabertooth lashes out at Wolverine, swatting him away like a fly. Wolverine's claws slide out of the muscular chest as he is knocked away revealing a mixture of reb blood and yellow glowing ooze. Sabertooth's strike send Wolverine flying back against the far chamber wall. Striking the wall rather harder than he expected, Wolverine has the wind knocked out him, and he slide down the wall slumping to the floor. The impact was so sudden Wolverine's claws retract out if reflex as he almost loses consciousness. Colossus struggles to subdue Sabertooth. He manages to swing the cosmically enhanced wild man's right arm into a reverse arm locking hold. With Sabertooth's arm held tightly, Colossus pushes off with both his feet trying to push the large beastly man into brick laced chamber wall. But as he pushes with all his monstrous strength, Sabertooth's arm locked limp starts to spasm violently. Loud cracking sounds are heard as Colossus realizes Sabertooth's arm is fracturing purposely. The metal Russian loses his mighty grip as the arm suddenly goes limp. Colossus steps back with a hideous expression on his face. He watches as Sabertooth slowly turns to face him with his severely boned shattered right arm hanging like a wet noodle off his shoulder. Sabertooth begins to laugh as his arm spasms again with cracking and gurgling sounds. Both Colossus and Banshee cringe at the sight as Sabertooth's right arm re-assembles itself to full form. Using his reformed right arm, Sabertooth back fists Colossus across his metal jaw sending the young Russian spinning and flying backwards onto the chamber floor. Colossus tumbles and rolls from the attack until comes to a sliding halt against the far wall a few feet from Wolverine. Sabertooth lumber toward Wolverine's position with a drooling grin on his mutilated face and grunts out, "That alllll you lllossser's got!"

Wolverine struggles to his knees, still recovering from having the wind knocked out him. But keels over as pants, it seems Sabertooth's last strike took more out him than he expected. Stepping up and looking at him, Sabertooth speaks in a cocky tone, "Guess yyyou ain't the best at wwwwhat you do, eh runt?"

Wolverine tries to muster his strength. He grips his right fist tightly with his back turned to Sabertooth. Fighting his pain and fatigue, he extends his right set of claws for one last slashing attack. But as his three sharp adamantium claws slowly cut out of the skin of his fist, his painful expression turns baffled. Unbeknownst to Sabertooth, Wolverine sees that his claws glow a pulsating red. A tingle of energy seems to course through his right arm, then to the rest of his body. In a very subtle manner, Wolverine feels his body feel more rejuvenated that he ever felt, and he slightly grins. A voice echoes through his mind with a comforting yet confident tone saying, _"Gut the bastard."_

Without a second thought, Wolverine spin around swinging his right glowing claw in a upper cutting manner. His speed and ferocity takes Sabertooth by surprise as the three glowing claws slash deeply up into his hulking body. The attack slashes into Sabertooth's body like a warm knife cutting into butter, slashing him from his groin all the way up to his drool dripping chin. Banshee's eyes widen as he watches Wolverine yell out like animal. On the other side of the chamber, Ku-Uma is also surprised at Wolverine's attack and starts to charge forward. Banshee turns to look at the armored being just as a voice echoes in his mind as well, _"Just say stop."_

Unsure of he had just thought he heard, Banshee steps into a defensive posture and yells out with his hypersonic vocal chords, "STOP!"

Much his and Ku-Uma's surprise, Banshee's voice slams hard against Ku-Uma, halting his charge and sending him sliding back to the front wall. Banshee feels his throat and notices a warm sensation. The voice speaks to him again, _"Hold him there."_

Taking a deep breath, Banshee releases another sonic attack against Ku-Uma with one simple word, "STAAAYYY!"

Ku-Uma can only brace against the assault, disoriented and confused by the sudden power level he was not expecting from these mutants. Wolverine staggers to his feet after his deep cutting attack and watches Sabertooth's severely gutted body stumble back. A deep gurgling groan comes from the beastly man as blood and yellow ooze gush out of the seemingly fatal wound. A flashes of light pierce out of the bloody gash. Sabertooth falls to his knees as his body spasms. The light peels out off his body in the form of a hideously screeching glow orb. Sabertooth's body slumps lifelessly to the chamber floor in a pile of mutilate flesh and bones. Colossus and Wolverine watch in horror as the glowing orb seems to scream in a multitude of monstrous voices. Suddenly, a voice echoes through Colossus's mind, _"Grab it."_

Gritting his teeth, the large Russian mutant charge up to the screeching orb and grabs the beach ball sized screeching orb with both of his metal hands. The voice speaks to him again, _"Throw it at the big guy."_

Colossus looks over at Ku-Uma and sees that he is being held back by Banshee's hypersonic voice. He gets a firm foot hold while gripping the glowing orb. The screeching orb weighs like a lead ball to Colossus, but he none the less lobs the bright round object towards the disoriented Ku-Uma. One singular thought speaks to all three X-men telling them, _"Duck."_

Without question, Banshee, Colossus and Wolverine dive for cover as the screeching orb hurdles toward the armored Ku-Uma. The glowing orb slam hard into Ku-Uma broad chest shattering his thick breast plate. The light dissipates from the impact knocking Ku-Uma to the floor in a loud thud. He struggles to his knees, seemingly not affected by the attack. But just as he is about to retaliate, he clutches at his chest. The sounds of bending and cracking metal echoes throughout the chamber. Ku-Uma grunts out in pain as his armor starts to crack. Streams of light shine through the cracks. Suddenly, Ku-Uma's hulking body begins to cave in, as thought suck in from his insides. He yells out in more pain as his armor shatters in brilliant burst, then gets sucked back against caving in body. The three X-men cover their eyes as a final bright burst of light seems top finish off Ku-Uma. His body implodes forming a small compressed metal ball no larger than marble. The chamber is suddenly silent, with only the sound of small bouncing metal ball. One by one, Banshee, Colossus and Wolverine get to their feet. The expressions on their faces are one shared look of confusion. "What just happened?" Colossus asks innocently.

Banshee chuckles and says, "Don't know, laddie. But we did good."

Wolverine grins as he looks down at Sabertooth's sizzling remains and remarks, "Its Allan. He's here."

Colossus reverts to his human flesh and asks, "Are you sure?"

Holding up his right red glowing claws, Wolverine adds, "I'm sure, kid. He gave us a fightin' chance. And now he's given us a window for escape, let's not waste it."

"You get no argument from me." Banshee says in relief.

All three of them quickly approach the opened chamber door, and quietly sneak out into the dark corridor.

------------

His mind now flooded with every painful experience he had ever suffered, Seth grips his head while crouch on his knees from the combined psychic attack of Tessa and Emma. Sweat drips from their fair cheeks as the strain to sustain the relentless attack begins to wear on the two women. Emma grits her teeth as she says, "Quite a different experience being down on your knees, isn't it Seth?"

Just as Seth seems to be submitting to their assault to his mind, he suddenly stops struggling. Emma and Tessa continue their assault, but then look baffled as Seth looks up at them with a sly grin. They both concentrate with more intensity, trying to bombard Seth's mind psychic blasts, but not it would seem their telepathic efforts no longer affect him as it did at the beginning. Almost in blinkof an eye, Seth darts toward them reaching out with both of his hands. Tessa and Emma suddenly find themselves locked in his unbreakable grip, their throats held in his merciless palms. The two women gasp for air, but only gag and struggle. Seth holds them close to him as he laughs and remarks, "I commend your efforts, ladies. A great show of cooperation on your parts I must say. Come to show that there is no honor among thieves."

Seth slowly increases his grip, further cutting off both thier air supplies. Flashing his villainous grin, Seth continues to boast, "Honestly ladies, did you think I wouldn't have expected such betrayel? I didn't live this long just to let a couple of hot looking bed warmers such as yourselves defeat me with a migrain. And as you can both see and feel, I don't have a problem crushing the life out of helpless, beautiful women." and he begins to tighten his grip.

"But I do." another voice says in a stern manner.

Seth looks up out of surprise to see one of the masked Hellfire gaurds standing next to them. He is unable to react as the guard darts out his right hand at Seth's wrists striking in a glancing yet effective manuever. The guard's opened handed strike to Seth's upper wrists causes him to release his grip on both Tessa and Emma. Both women gasp for air bracing thier throats. The guard siezes the moment of surprise and immediately strikes Seth across the jaw with his solidleft fist. The blow sends Seth careening backwards into the main chamber and crashing into solid marble desk on the other side of the room.Staggered by the sudden attack, Seth shakes his head as gently rools off his back in the rubble. The guard steps infront of Tessa and Emma facing Seth in a squared off manner.Slowly standing up, Seth lightlyfumbles throught the marble rubbles while rubbing his jaw. With his right hand he wips a small hint of blood from his lip and says, "Well, I must say,I was expecting a much more dramatic entrance from you, Allan."

In abright flash of angellic light, the guard'soutfit transmutes into Allan's Vanguarduniform. Dull colors give into shiny blood red and black. Seth continues, "But then again, you hero types are a sneaky bunch."

Allan shakes his head with a dull expression peering out of his shiny helmet and remarks in a sarcastic tone, "This has got to be a joke, right? I'm actually looking at an evil version of me. Can existence get any more lame?"

Seth smirks and says, "Needless to say, you're not unique anymore."

"It's funny your name is Seth," Allan mentions, "that was the name my parentsgave the baby they first miscarried years before I was born."

"Where I'm from, we called it irony." Seth remarks.

Allan replies, "Where I'm from, we call this a cliche. I'm here, what now?"

Seth rubs his jaw lightly and chuckles, "I know myself better than anyone. A little push here, a little tug there maybe enough to get your attention. But to attack your stature as the Vanguard, it was just enough to make you feel important."

"So you drew me out," Allan mutters out and looks around. One by one, the other cosmic beings materialize into the main chamber and begins to surround he, Tessa and Emma. Allan slowly glances around him, spotting every being that now glares at him.

Seth walks over to table and picks his stylized helmet up and puts it on casually. "I knew you couldn't resist, Allan. I mean, your duties as the Vanguard superscedes everything, right" Seth remarks with a sarcastic tone.

Allan helps Emma and Tessa to their feet and focuses his thoughts to them, '_Don't say anything, just listen. All Hell is about to break loose. When it does, turn and run out the door and don't look back. Find Wolverine and get back to the mansion as fast as you possibly can.'_

Tessa and Emma both stare at him with wide eyed fearful expressions. Allan Slowly turns to face Seth as he speaks out, "So all this, all the drama and show of power, has nothing to do with me. You drew me out, because you knew I couldn't resist the mystery of why I can't sense your presense. And it drew me out, away from her."

Seth chuckles and says, "And now you're not there, to protect her."

With that said, Seth signals Vex standing nearby with a nod. Vex's body glows brightly as she raises her hands high and speaks out, "TAKE HIM."

Allan quickly glances back at Emma and Tessa and yells out, "Go!"

Both women break out in to a desperate run to the door as loud thundering and energizing sounds fill the air. Emma glances back for a second to see the horde of cosmic creatures leaping and charging toward Allan's position. She catches sight of Allan leaping toward them as well. And in a defening clash, a flash of bright sun like light fills the air. A rubble of a thousand earthquakes shatters the room behind the two women as they dive out into the hall. Dust and debris block thier vision but the rubbling sounds continue to build. Emma gets to her feet and helps Tessa to her's saying, "Keep moving, like Allan said." and they make thier way to the emergency stairwell.

-----------------------------------------------------

Back at the Xavier Institute, Scott tries to understand what has transpired with the Morlocks. Callisto only has vague recollections of what happened as a handful of them were on the run. Scott takes a breath and worries if Evan, Kurt and Ray were caught up in that mess as well. But Just as he is running several scenerios through his young tactical mind, Forge quickly steps in and mentions, "Scott, external sensors are picking an unknownpower signature that's off the chart."

Glancing back at him, Scott asks, "Where?"

"I think it's out front." Forge says in worried tone.

Scott's expression turns stern as he orders out, "Forge place the mansion at Defcon Three." as he then thumbs his communicator, "X-men, suit up."

Like clock work, the yougn team of X-men bustle about they way they train to do so and regroup with Cyclops on ground level. "Alright team, nothing fancy out there." as says to the assembled heroes.

Cyclops looks up and sees Jean also suited up and approaching. He steps to her and says, "Not this time Jean."

"Scott, I'm still an X-man, " she remarks, "I'm not going to let you guys fight alone."

Sighing out, Cyclops nods and says, "Ok, just stay close to me." he then looks to his team and orders out, "Let's go."

Following Cyclops's lead, the X-men charge out the front door and quickly spread out into defensive positions. But as they prepare themselves for a fight, they see instead two unique individuals standing in the driveway. One seems to glow with fire from his head that almost looks like hair and a long staff with balls of flames busrting from both ends of the weapon. The other beings looks like an artificial humanoid. Metal plated segments with joints and armor covering vital areas of his body topped with a crown like helmet. The being of fire steps forward and speaks in a stern tone, "I am Firlord, this is my comrade Gabriel the Air Walker."

Cyclops stands his ground as he squares off and demands, "Ok, what do you want here?"

Pointing his flaming staff at Jean, Firelord states, "We have come for the starchild. Surrender her, and none of you will perish this night. Do it not, then you will risk your planet's existence. How do you comply?"

Looking back at Jean, Cyclops's expression turns from stern to deep worry. Jean returns his expression but remains silent. Her heart begins to pound in fear as she watches Firelord point his weapon at her. Cyclops looks over at his team mates and sees they are ready for action. He then turns his nervous look back to the two beings before them. Firelord asks out once more, "How do you comply?"

-------------------------------------

------------------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for hanging in though!

Things are going to get hairy from here on, but I will be bringing this to a close soon. So keep the pantyhose on and enjoy the ride!

Later...


	49. Chapter 49

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 49: Cosmic

Police squad cars race through the empty streets of downtown Bayville. A blissful evening and quiet early morning are disrupted by reports of the sounds of battles across the city. Fire trucks and ambulances blare their sirens trying to reach every reported scene, only to find an aftermath of damage and no casualties. Accept for one area where police SWAT units have arrested several suspected armored terrorists who have all been disabled in some manner or another. Rescue vehicles respond to calls pertaining to an incident involving the collapsing side of a down town high rise office building. Upon reaching the scene, authorities find the streets and lots nearby riddled with fallen debris from the damaged top floors of the tall building. A gapping hole on the side of the structure can be seen from the ground level as the partly cloudy dark sky flashes like a lightning storm. The breaks in the cloud are lit up painting a surreal overcast over the city. The sounds of distant thunder and rumbling explosions echo over head as the authorities on the ground quarter off the area around the office building. The bright flashes of light above the overcastting clouds brighten the early morning darkness. Deep rumbling follows the flashes of light as law enforcement and rescue workers keep glancing up, while sealing off the area to the sparsely gathered early morning general public. But just as the awoken crowd of onlookers start to believe and accept the drama above the clouds is just a severe weather phenomenon, smoldering debris begins to rain down upon them. They cover their heads and duck doorways or nearby vehicles as the cinderblock sized debris comes crashing to the streets. Several pieces of the smoldering chunks bounce off roof tops and parked vehicles. Others seem to weigh a bit more as they smack hard into the pavement creating pots holes. Rescue workers and law enforcement officers step close to examine the fallen debris. Much to their horrified surprise, they realize the smoldering chucks to be charred remains of some unidentifiable creature. Quite a few of the burnt remains resemble limbs from a possible large creature that appeared as though it had exploded. The workers then look up with fear in their eyes as another flash followed by deep rumbling echoes above the overcast once more.

The atmosphere feels heated and sparks with an abundance of energy. And despite the wide open space above the clouds, Vanguard is feeling very crowded. Surrounding his air born position, a hundred other cosmic beings or entities bear down upon him. A mixture of power fluxes and straight beams dart across the sky as Vanguard deflects and redirects energy away. He tussles hand to hand or hand to claw and even hand to tentacle fending off direct attacks. The mass assault is relentless and Vanguard is equally merciless in his counter attack utilizing every means to defend him. He spins and twists at the same time kicking out with his legs and fists connecting solidly with several blows to multiple targets or at times one single opponent. His attacks strike like lightning and sound like thunder as the air seems to ripple with every blow from his titanic strength. But just like he, they beings he battle are just as resilient. They lash out, striking him with power and strength. Although Vanguard is seemingly invulnerable, he feels pain from their assaults. Heavily outnumbered in every direction, he sustains blow after blow to almost every part of his body. Their strikes thunder just as loud pin balling Vanguard from opponent to opponent. His eyes glow bright red as Vanguard becomes enraged. The red glow flashes brightly through the eyeholes of his blood red helmet as regains his bearings and straightens his tumbling posture. Another hulking being charges him with both glowing fist thrusting ahead. Vanguard glares at the being and yells out ferociously as he thrusts his own right fist forward. The large hulking beings solid fists collide with Vanguard's counter attacking right thrust punch in ear splitting loud crack followed by a bright sparking flash. The result of Vanguard's reverse punch sends the hulking creature tumbling backwards with its' large fists appearing shattered from the collision. Smoke trails from its' body as it also appears to be falling limp. Holding out the same right hand, Vanguard gestures to the falling creature and begins to glows ominously bright red. Then another quick gesture with his right hand causes the falling hulking being to explode releasing a powerful ring like shockwave that overwhelms the other surrounding beings. The shockwave cause most of them to scatters and tumble as well, others suffer after effects of the blast and drop altitude to regain their own bearings. Glaring at all the scattering army of cosmic beings, Vanguard yells out in anger, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"

With her body glowing more intensely than before, Vex floats up to Vanguard's level a few yards away and states, "You are formidable indeed, mighty one."

Turning his glare at her, Vanguard demands, "What kind of deal have you made with this Enigma, Vex!"

"A simple arrangement," she replies calmly, "that has lead to this confrontation."

Glancing all around him, Vanguard visually marks every surrounding cosmic beings position. "Your presence, all of you here now, is disrupting the balance of power in this universe."

"The same can be said about you," Vex adds, "however, that will be remedied shortly."

Drawing back, getting ready to defend himself once more, Vanguard remarks, "I don't know what you hope to gain from this, Vex. But if we keep this up, we'll end up destroying this world."

"A consequence you will have to live or die with." Vex says in a stern tone.

---------------

The office building rattles under the thundering drama above. The structure shakes violently while Emma and Tessa stumble down the emergency stair well. Wall crack all around as dust and debris sprinkle from the remaining floors above them. The building shakes again almost causing both women to lose their footing. They slip but manage to keep their balance by gripping the railing. Tessa catches her breath and remarks, "I don't recall this being part of our escape plan, Emma."

Looking back at Tessa with a plain expression, Emma replies, "That plan was scrapped upon Seth's order to execute Gambit. We have to improvise now, in order to survive."

They begin to descend down the stair well again, picking up the pace. "And what of Seth, Emma? No doubt he will want retribution for our treachery." Tessa says as she follows Emma down.

Suddenly, Wolverine's voice speak up from a flight of stairs below, "I don't think you two need to worry about that Seth guy. Sounds like he's got his hands full right now upstairs."

Emma and Tessa quickly shuffle down to him. Along with him are Colossus and Banshee who look out an access window. "Wolverine, Seth is not after Allan. He never was." Emma says.

Tessa steps up and adds with a bit of bitterness, "This is true. It seemed Seth had an ulterior motive. He deceived us all, you, the Hellfire Society, even me."

Wolverine huffs out in frustration and asks, "And what 'bout this little club of yours? Where are the rest of them?"

Clearing her throat, Tessa mentions, "The building has been compromised, they each had their own escape plan. Most likely, they have already fled."

Banshee asks out, "What about you, lass? What's your escape plan?"

"It was with Seth," Tessa sneers, "before his sudden change of heart."

"Wait a minute!" Wolverine speaks out, "So what did Seth want with Allan?"

Emma lightly brushes her hair from the face and answers, "He wanted Allan out of the way. He bartered several deals with other beings of equal power, and possibly deceived them as well."

Wolverine shakes his head asking, "Out of the way for what? Who's Seth after?"

"He wants Jean, Wolverine." Emma replies as she looks at him with concern, "Allan told us to get back to the Institute for that reason."

"Damn it." Wolverine says under his breath. He adds, "Lady, even if we do survive this crumbling dump, there're cops all over the place out there. We won't be able to get twenty yards without bein' caught."

Just then, a pile of firemen gear is tossed in front of them on the floor. A muffled voice speaks up, "Den I suggest y'all put these on 'n' follow me out de front door."

They turn to look and see a man standing in the exit access wearing firemen gear covering him head to toe. Wolverine quickly extends his claws and takes a defensive posture demanding, "Who the hell're you, bub!"

The fireman quickly slips off his face covering respirator mask and helmet revealing his face. The gathered X-men and Tessa almost gasp at the sight of Gambit standing before them with a grin saying, "What? Didn't ya always want to be a fireman when you was kids?"

Banshee smiles and chuckles out, "You're alive, laddie?"

Gambit quickly bows like a performer and answers, "Well, ya can't keep a good thief down. But if we stick 'round 'ere, dat might change." as the building shakes again.

They quickly begin to sift through the gear Gambit had brought up and start putting on the firemen uniforms over there outfits.

The confusion on the ground floor continues as police and rescue personnel try to keep the area relatively safe. Bustling utility and rescue workers dart about the lot doing what they can to secure the fall out. In the midst of the confusion, six fully geared firemen briskly exit the building through the front door along with other rescue personnel. A fire marshal speaks through a bullhorn, "Attention, evacuate the area the building can collapse at any moment. I repeat, evacuate the area."

Police vehicles begin backing away followed by utility and rescue vehicles. The six firemen quickly trot away as well and manage to slip into a nearby alley way unnoticed. Just as they turn the corner, the lead fireman removes his helmet and respirator revealing hi to be Wolverine. The rest of the team along with Tessa removed their deceiving head gear as he states, "Me and Colossus parked the X-van a couple blocks from here. So we're in the clear."

They follow both Wolverine and Colossus down the alley as they lead them away from the dramatic crumbling scene.

---------------------

More drama unfolds back at the Xavier Institute as Cyclops's attempt to negotiate with their new visitors fails in a blaze of brilliant explosions. The X-men scatter and fall back, trying to slow the casual advance of both Fire Lord and Gabriel the Air Walker with any means they can. Both cosmic beings seem annoyed by the resistance they have come across as they slow there advance. In a bright burning manner, Fire Lord takes to the air as Gabriel holds out both of his robotic arms out and emits an unknown energy beam hurdling at the scattering X-men. The beam forces them to dive for cover as it rips into the ground burning and cracking a trench on the front lawn. Rogue rolls onto her feet from her dive and stare at Gabriel for a quick moment. She calls out, "Kitty! That guy looks like a robot! Try phasin' through him and disrupt his circuits!"

Kitty replies back as she ducks for cover, "I can't get close enough!"

Iceman dives next to her and says, "Work your way around him. I'll get his attention."

He then stands up quickly icing up his body and calls out to Gabriel, "Hey Robocop! Why don't ya cool your batteries off!"

A stream of shiny ice launches from Iceman's left hand and collides onto Gabriel. A thick sheet of ice foams over his armor plated body freezing his advance. Iceman quickly breaks cover to shift to another spot and aims his hands for another icy attack. With a slight gesture of his arms, Gabriel shatters his icy shell into small particles. He aims his left mechanical hand at Iceman and starts powering up. Just then he spasms slightly, then he grunts out as small electrical sparks begin dance over his metal hull. Like a ghost, Kitty slowly phases through his metal body. She seems to struggle as she does, but still manages to pass through him. Iceman cheers out, "Yeah, we got'em!"

Gabriel appears to be stunned, but then he reaches down and grabs Kitty by the throat and pulls her all the way through and out in front of him. The electrical sparks cease as he holds her up firmly and says, "Valiant and commendable effort, young mortal. However your indigenous powers are no match for one whose body is designed to house the primal forces of a star."

Fire Lord arches over the battle and closes in on Cyclops's and Jean's position. Unleashing his concussive red optic blast, Cyclops strikes Fire Lord dead on. The solid energy blast slows Fire Lord a bit, but he still advances. Gritting his teeth with determination, Cyclops stands his ground sustaining his optic barrage against the brightly glowing being. Remaining in the air, Fire Lord twirls his fiery staff over his head thus increasing the intensity of the flames that burn on either end of the unique weapon. In one fluent motion, he brings the flaming weapon down point one end toward the young mutant couple and release bright stream of dancing fire. The sudden heat and brightness of the attack catches Cyclops off guard as he flinches and ducks. Jean quickly reacts and erects a protective telekinetic dome covering both her and Cyclops from the Fire Lord's assault. The stream of flames smacks the shielding dome in splashing manner. Realizing he saved from Fire Lord's attack, Cyclops glances back at Jean and smiles at her. She returns his smile while maintaining her protective telekinetic dome. Fire Lord unleashes another heated stream of flames upon them. Jean grunts out feeling the immense force of Fire Lord's attack against her shield. Twirling his intense weapon again for another attack, Fire Lord is suddenly assaulted from both his right and left sides by another red beam and a sparkling colorful stream of solid light. He shakes off the surprise attacks and glances at his flanks to spot attackers. Cyclops also looks and see Havok off to his right and Dazzler to the left, both standing ready to deliver another barrage. Taking advantage of the Fire Lord's momentary pause, Cyclops orders out to Havok and Dazzler, "Don't let up!" as he strikes out at Fire Lord with his optic blast.

Havok follows his older brother's lead unleashing his own destructive blast from his hands while Dazzler circles around bombarding Fire Lord with her flashy display of dancing solid light. Now being attacked from three sides, Fire Lord braces against the assault while remaining air born.

Kitty tries to phase free of Gabriel's firm robotic grip, but finds she is unable to. When ever she makes the attempt, she feels some kind of electrical field coursing through the large mechanical being's metal skin like plating. She kicks and struggles, but Gabriel holds her standing like a statue. Iceman focuses his attack around Gabriel's sturdy legs encasing them in a solid block of ice. Gabriel simply kicks his legs slightly, again shattering the icy block around him. Iceman huffs out in frustration, "What's it take to slow this guy down!"

But just as Iceman asks that question, the ground beneath Gabriel's feet cracks and caves in. He falls knee deep into a large pot hole. The ground around his mechanical legs comes alive as it closes in holding him tight. His head is struck hard by a flash of electrical energy forcing him to release Kitty from his grip. She drops to the ground as Rogue quickly runs up and picks her up. Gabriel seems a bit off balance as Rogue and Kitty stagger away. They look past Gabriel and see Hank and Ororo leading the Brotherhood in from the front gate. Avalanche gestures his hands to the ground that holds Gabriel and manipulates the turf to drag the mechanical man deeper into the ground almost up to his chest. Hank leaps over to Rogue and Kitty and guides them to safety. Gabriel begins to dig his way out of Avalanche's earth grip and speaks out to them, "Your selfless acts of heroism are admirable, indeed. However, our cause is just, you cannot hope for victory here."

Avalanche concentrates to maintain his hold on Gabriel, but the mechanical cosmic being seems to ignore the hindrance of the ground gripping him and slowly climbs out. As the robotic being stands back onto his feet he speaks out, "You leave me no choice but to increase my combat efficiency to ninety percent."

The sounds of powering up generators are heard as Gabriel's armor plating starts bulking outward, somewhat increasing his size and mass. Pressure steam blows out from the sectioning plating of his body making him look even more menacing then before. The generator wine gets louder and louder as Gabriel remains still. Ororo orders out, "Hit it with everything you've got!" as she calls down a massive bolt of lightning.

The near blinding light smashes against the now hulking cosmic machine. Iceman launches several icy projectiles that smash or ricochet off of Gabriel's armored plating. Ray steps up and unleashes his bio electrical blast adding to the extreme bombardment.

Deep beneath the Institute, Forge monitors the action through various screens. A few of the younger students stand nearby watching the drama unfold. Jubilee speaks up, "Guys, we should be up there helping them!"

"But, Scott said for us to stay down here." Amara mentions.

Forge nods while examining his screens and adds, "And I'd have to agree with Scott too. What ever these two guys are, they're heavy duty."

Just then, Hank quickly lumbers in followed by Kitty and Rogue. "Forge, any info on those two beings up there?" Hank asks.

Forge breathes out with nervousness and says "Scans show their power levels off the charts. They seem invulnerable to any attack. And they announced they're after Jean."

Hank stares at the screens with scanning eyes and asks, "And where is Allan? Ororo and I saw his sign in the sky."

Rogue speaks up, "Ah think… well he said somethin' 'bout , bein' called out. I guess it was cosmic stuff."

Nodding his head, Forge pulls up the scan schematic of Bayville and mentions, "I am reading a major spike of energy coming from town. It's so vast I can't isolate a precise location."

The ground slightly shakes and rumbles as they all glance around them. Hank glances around and says, "It is conceivable Allan may be engaged in combat with other cosmic creatures. In any case, we're on our own with the two up stairs."

----------------------------

The skies crackle loudly above the city with flashes of multi-colored lights. The dramatic scene seems to extend for one horizon to the other. It almost appears biblical as the air thunders loudly, shortly after, smoldering debris would rain down through the over casting clouds. And although the sun has yet to rise, Bayville is lit up by the unfolding drama above the clouds. Drama in the form of a desperate battle for supremacy. And the battle grows desperate by the second. Cutting a swath through the gathered army of cosmic warriors, Vanguard utilizes his fighting skills along with his mastery over all energies to create two katana like blades. In a near whirlwind pattern, he slice and slashes at opponents, blocking and parrying against their own unique weapons. Every swing of his blades are intended as killing stroke as cuts a few of them in two. With a final upward slice, Vanguard delivers a final blow to one being, slicing it in an upward angle. He yells out as his red glowing blade from his left hand sparks through the dying entity. It's body dangles from the sky and flashes brightly as it disintegrates in mid air. Vanguard slowly turns to face the remaining cosmic beings still intent on his demise. His uniform is torn and battered along with his blood red helmet, which appears to be dent and cracked in multiple spots. He breathes heavily and deeply, mostly out of anger. For the battle was not only fought physically, but mentally as well. Throughout the battle, his mind was under assault by the same creatures he had been fighting and slaying. And every time he would destroy one, he felt their pain that he had inflicted and their few moment of fear before they finally died. A mixture of sweat and tears drip out from under his cracked face mask as he speaks out, "Call off this fight, Vex! There's been enough killing today!"

Vex, as well as the other remaining beings look just as battle worn as Vanguard does, some much worse off. "This battle only ends at your death." Vex remarks.

Dematerializing his glowing katana blades, Vanguard huffs out with frustration and speaks out, "Damn it Vex! There is not point to this fight!"

"Correction," she replies, "your death frees the rest of us from the burden of fear. An emotion we had long forgotten since our manifestations, now rekindled by the arrival of you, our own angel of death. No more will you cast your mortal shadow over us."

Vanguard watches as Vex and the other beings begin to glow brightly. Their eyes shine while glaring down at him. The air vibrates with the build up of power in deep rumbling sound. Vanguard removes his helmet and lets it drop from is hands through the clouds below. His jet black hair is drenched from sweat that runs down his face as he stares up at the inevitable. With a saddened expression on his face, Allan looks down at his hands. His stylized blood red gloves are stained with the blood of those he had slain, are also severely tattered and torn from the battle. In the distance from the ground below, he can hear the sounds of sirens and horns from rescue vehicles. Allan wonders how much damage they had rained down upon them during the course of the battle. Taking a deep breath, Allan looks back up at Vex and the other cosmic beings, then whispers to them, "I'm sorry you all feel that way."

He floats before them waiting for their attack. The clouds seem to part as the energy build up increases. Vex ignites her body in bright flash along with the other beings until they all become one large star bright flash. Allan holds out his hands to his sides while raising his face up closing his eyes. His body also begins to glow as the ball of light darts toward him at blinding speeds. So bright is the orb of energy, it envelopes Allan instantly. Parting the over casting clouds, the orb arches over the city, ripping the tops of tall buildings off as it passing overhead. The brightness of the orb lights up the city as though it mid day, moving shadows rapidly through the streets before crashing a few miles beyond the city limits. An explosion of mighty proportions shakes the entire city Bayville shattering glass windows and toppling telephone poles. A large dome like flash erupts from the explosion adding to the dramatic scene deeply digging into the foothills.

--

A ferocious shockwave rumbles the Xavier Institute, surprising everyone caught up in the spectacular drama that takes place. No one is spared the momentary disorientation as they all stagger and stumble. Including Gabriel, who ceases his attack to look back toward the far horizon. Despite his cold mechanical expression, he stares at the cataclysmic sight in the distance. He calls out, "Fire Lord, look yonder my friend!"

Drawing back from his attack, Fire Lord turns to look as well. A grave concerning expression washes over his fiery glowing complexion. The X-men and Brotherhood also pause for a moment staring at the distant bursting dome of light. Gradually the dome of light dissipates, and air of confusion settles among the young mutants. Still in mid flight, Fire Lord speaks out to Gabriel, "We are out of time! We must complete the mission!"

Taking a solid wide stance, Gabriel begins powering up once more as Fire Lord gains altitude twirling his fiery staff over his head. The X-men and Brotherhood position themselves for another offensive from the two powerful beings. In echoing thumping sound, an air warping pulse wave ripples from Gabriel's metal body. The wave pulses out toward the defending mutants knocking all of them to the ground. It is as though they were each struck by a concentrated wave of gravity. It also strikes down nearby trees and nearby yard fixtures. Twirling his staff, Fire Lord dives back down toward Jean's position and cries out, "Forgive me star child! What I am about to do, I do for all!"

With those words echoing down to her, Fire Lord throws his fiery staff down at her. Staggered by Gabriel's gravity pulse, Jean looks up and can only watch as the cosmic weapon bears down on her. Laying on the ground as well, Cyclops cries out to her, "NO… JEAN!"

But the fiery weapon strikes true in a violent explosion sending dirt and debris in every direction. Cyclops covers his head as the force of the explosion causes him to roll a few feet away. Fire and smoke riddle the area, followed by a disturbing silence. Walking through the smoking debris, Fire Lord gazes upon the flaming crater where Jean once lay.

Gabriel approaches from the other side and states on saddened tone, "Our duty is done. This world is now safe."

Still lying on the ground, the X-men and Brotherhood stare at the sight, stunned at the outcome. Cyclops musters his strength and tries to crawl to where Jean was laying, but find the heat from the flames too intense. His shock leaves him speechless, trying to understand what just happened. Gabriel and Fire Lord glance around at the aftermath of their battle. Kneeling down, Fire Lord reaches into the fiery crater for his staff. Just as he grips his unique weapon, the flames from the crater start to burn with more intensity. Much to his surprise, the fire seems to turn against him as it flashes out at him knocking away and onto the ground. Gabriel steps back astounded by the intense heat, and watches as a glowing female figure slowly climbs out of the burning crater. Her eyes seem closed as fire dance about her slender body. Suddenly, she opens her eyes revealing glowing glare. Just as her eyes open, a halo like wave of fire surrounds her in the form of an ominous bird. Gabriel mutters out, "This… is inconceivable."

She quickly turns her gaze toward the mechanical cosmic and somewhat sneers at him. With slight gesture of her left hand, Gabriel suddenly finds his remarkable alloy plating bursting into flames. He staggers back against the fiery attack, realizing the metal on his body is actually transmuting into flammable material. The flames become intense and spread all over him in an instant. Then with another gesture of her hand, Gabriel explodes into countless pieces of flaming debris. The explosion is vast and violent sending shards of burning metal hurdling at the scattered X-men and Brotherhood. Some of them suffer cuts and burns from the debris as they duck for cover. She then turns her eyes to Fire Lord, who stares back at her with a baffled if not frightened expression. She immediately dives at him, the fiery bird screech out at the same time, and grips his throat with both hands. Her glare turns angered as she tightens her grip trying to choke the life out of him mercilessly. Fire Lord struggles but finds his energies spent. She begins to slowly turn his head, in attempt to break his neck, but another hand grips her right wrist, and slowly pulls it off Fire Lord's throat. She quickly looks to her right and sees Allan glaring back at her. He tells her in a low tone, "That's… enough, Jean."

Her angered expression slightly softens as she struggles. Allan's grip is firm, but he also struggles against her strength as he adds, "Let him go, ease down."

Jean slowly glances back at Fire Lord as her angered expression takes form again. Allan quickly reaches around with his left hand and slowly turns her face to her left and says, "Look."

Her eyes widen as she sees Cyclops limping up to them. His legs suffering several minor cuts from Gabriel's final explosion. Allan tells her as he struggles against her astounding strength, "You kill Fire Lord, the fall out will kill Scott and the others too. Do you want that?"

Jean's glowing eyes fade back to normal as she mutters out, "Ss…Sc… Scott?"

She gasps out loudly releasing her grip on Fire Lord's neck dropping him back to the ground. Allan gently pulls Jean back, saying, "Easy, easy… it's going to be alright." As he picks up off her feet and quickly places her in Scott's arms.

Allan tells him, "Take her inside."

Without a word, Scott briskly carries Jean toward the front door to the house. Maneuvering through the damaged lot, the X-van slowly pulls in. Wolverine quickly jumps out and asks, "What happened?"

Scott quickly carries Jean up the stair entrance and replies to him, "Everything is fine, Logan, just fine." as he takes her through the front door.

Piotr, Remy,and Sean exit the van with first aid kits and begin assisting some of the injured X-men and Brotherhood members. Emma and Tessa follow Logan as he approaches Allan, who stands looking down at a beaten Fire Lord. "What're your intentions now, Fire Lord?" he asks in a stern tone.

Bowing his head slightly, Fire Lord sits up and replies, "You… had spared my life. It is yours to do with as you wish."

Allan slightly rolls his eyes at Fire Lord's comment and states, "Then sit there and keep your mouth shut until I can figure something out for you."

Just then both Kitty and Rogue rush out the front door. Kitty heads straight toward Lance and the Brotherhood carrying another first aid kit while Rogue runs out to Allan. She stops short as she catches a glimpse of his appearance. Although his body is seemingly unharmed, Allan's stylized uniform is tattered beyond recognition. Part of his top is ripped off leaving only a sliver of a piece hanging from his right shoulder. His slacks nearly dangle from his hips only to be barely held together by his heavily worn out boots. His body does show signs of bruising and possible scars from his battle as slight hint of smoke can be seen coming off various parts of his upper torso. Allan appears to be a bit winded as Rogue steps up to him and asks with a grin, "Um... are you alright?"

Allan turns to her with his partially dirt smudged smile and breathes out, "I'm ok. It was, just one hell of a long night."

Despite all the dirt and grime on him, Rogue steps up and embraces Allan lovingly pressing her face against his chest. He reciprocates her embrace closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. Rogue glances off to the horizon andsays, "It's a new day."

Allan looks to the horizon and sees the sun rise. The warmth of the morning sun shines on the XavierInstitutepainting the scene in a orange like light. Allan holds Rogue gently in his arms as hewhispers out with a concerned expression, "Yup, now the fun really begins."

----------------------------

----------------------------

CREDS:

Believe it or not, I'm just getting my second wind. And my fingers are killin' me! Wait a minute, that didn't sound right...

Later!


	50. Chapter 50

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 50: Thin

The mid morning sun shines down on the Xavier Institute unveiling the destruction hidden in the shadows of the night and early morning. Scorch marks and random pot holed blasts riddle the front property. But despite the extremities of the battle, no serious damage was done to the estate. Standing among the scorched ground, after having cleaned up from the long night, Allan faces Fire Lord with his arms crossed. His expression is cold as he and the fiery cosmic seem to converse amongst themselves. Neither of them makes any big movements, only a lot of light nods and cold stares. Watching from the front steps of the main house, Logan, Sean, and Emma sip mugs of fresh coffee. "Do you know what they're talking about?" Sean asks.

"Nope," Logan replies, "looks serious though. What about you, Emma? You hear anything from them?"

Rubbing her temples, Emma answers, "I think I'm done with diving into the minds of higher beings. Besides, I haven't quite got over the migraine from our confrontation with Seth."

Sean chuckles as he sips his coffee and says, "Gotta hand to you Emma, you and that Tessa girl got a lot of guts trying to go up against someone like Seth."

"Guts had nothing to do with it, Sean," Emma adds, "I sent out a low level telepathic distress during the course of the night. I wasn't sure if anyone had heard it until Allan had made his presence known to the other entities. At the same time, he was also trying to sneak into the building undetected to save us. So, Tessa and I provided a distraction for him, and it worked. Unfortunately, we all played into Seth's hand."

"What makes you say that?" Logan inquires.

Emma takes another sip of her coffee as Allan's voice speaks up, "Because it's true."

All three glance down the steps to see Allan casually walking his way up to them. They then look up to see Fire Lord streaking up into the morning sky and beyond their sight. Logan grins and asks, "You let him go, kid?"

Allan nods silently as Emma also asks, "Is that wise?"

"Probably not," Allan replies stepping up next to them, "but he's no longer a threat, at least not to us. Besides, this way he owes me one."

"So what about this Seth guy?" Logan asks, "How do you two figure he played us?"

Allan sighs out while folding his arms, then says, "Last night was like clockwork for him. An obvious ploy that none of us had any choice but to fall for. He gave us a false sense of safety, drew us out with our fears, and threw the rest of the teams into chaos with doubt. I can't imagine how it could've worked out any better for him."

"All of that, just to try to kill Jean?" Sean brings up.

"Not to kill her," Allan replies, "he could've done that at anytime. No, Seth wanted Jean's full power to manifest. And I'm still trying to figure out why."

"Who is this guy, Allan?" Logan asks with frustration, "The resemblance is uncanny, almost down to your mannerisms."

Allan shrugs his shoulders saying, "I don't have all the answers, Logan. I'm just as surprised to learn about him as the rest of you, maybe even more."

The group falls silent for a moment. Logan then clears his throat saying, "Look, um, Hank is contactin' Charles even as we speak, giving him the low down on what's been goin' on. The FAA has canceled all air traffic for who knows how long thanks last nights light show. NASA and the Air Force are actually callin' it comet or meteor that exploded over the atmosphere. So we can expect SHIELD to be comin' down on our cases about this too."

"This is turning out lovely." Emma remarks sarcastically as she glances at Allan asking, "You didn't by any chance kill Seth as well in that explosion?"

Allan sighs out, "No, he disappeared shortly after the fight started."

Sean gulps back the rest of his coffee and says, "So, the guy is still out there."

"Yup," Allan replies with disappointed tone, "and I have no way to find him either."

The group falls silent again, staring out over the damaged front yard of the property.

Despite the gorgeous day that is brightening up outside, the mood inside the Xavier mansion is anything but cheerful. Exhausted faces and cranky voices roam about from those who were unable to get any kind of rest after the late night and early morning drama. Some of the students still don their uniforms as they make their way to breakfast. An assortment of cereal boxes, milks and juice pitchers decorate the dinning room table. The morning conversations are mostly about how tired each of them is and the rumor of them having the day off from school. Plenty of yawns and irritated bickering fill the air as each of them prepare they own morning meal. "So, does anybody know what exactly last night was all about?" Wanda asks out.

Everyone in the dinning room pauses for a moment at her question. Alex hesitates at first, but then speaks up, "Um… well, I heard Logan talking about some guy trying to set a trap for Allan."

"That doesn't make sense, Alex." Allison interrupts, "Then why were those two cosmic freaks after Jean?"

"I dunno Allison," Alex replies, "that's just what I heard from Logan."

"You know what I heard?" Tabitha mentions as she pours milk into her bowl of cereal, "That there's gonna be a media frenzy about last night. The morning news is already calling what happened down town a mutant related incident."

Piotr sits back in one of the chairs and says, "We were there, Tabitha. It was a mutant related incident."

Sam huffs out, "But you guys were caught in the middle of Allan's cosmic war. It wasn't any your faults."

Hearing Sam's comment as she walks into the dining room, Rogue quickly speaks up, "Hey, it ain't Allan's fault neither! He didn't ask for any of this to happen. He had no choice but to go out there and fight those things."

Ray shakes his head and states, "And while he does that, we get blamed for the damages. You weren't out there, Rogue. You weren't out there when Kurt, Evan and me almost got killed. You didn't see all the dead Morlocks, killed by a cosmically super charged Sabertooth."

He then turns to Kurt and continues, "Tell her Kurt. Tell her what we saw last night. Tell her how Sabertooth just slaughtered those poor people."

Rogue glances over at Kurt, who silently swallows his spoonful of cocoa flakes cereal while looking down at the table, and tells them, "Ya'll can't blame Allan for any of this. That ain't fair."

Bobby seats himself across from Kurt and speaks up, "What's not fair is all of us being dragged into Allan's cosmic war."

"Stop callin' it his war, dang it." Rogue darts out, "Allan is doin' what he can to protect us."

"What he can?" Ray remarks sarcastically, "He's the Vanguard, Rogue. He should be able to do more than that."

As the other students fall silent, Piotr stands up and says, "That's enough, Ray. We all know what you, Evan and Kurt have been through and seen. No one needs to see that much death in their lifetime, but you cannot blame Allan for that."

Pouring herself glass of orange juice, Elizabeth mentions, "I think all of you are missing a big point of last night's events. Jean was virtually killed by those two cosmic gentlemen, but didn't actually die. Doesn't that bother anybody?"

The dinning room falls silent again with only the light sounds of chewing and drinking. But as the mood starts to calm a bit, Allan suddenly walks in and casually makes his way towards the assortment of cereals maid out on the table. In a cheerful tone, his asks out, "Leave anything for the rest of us?"

As he picks up a box cocoa flakes, Allan notices an insecure silence in the room. He then glances around with his eyes and sees the students either looking away, or smiling at him with an apologetic expression. A handful of them seem to ignore his presence all together. Allan turns his glance down and breathes out while he prepares his bowl of cereal. Rogue gives him a smile of sympathy as he holds glass bowl in his left hand slowly walking to the door. He returns her smile turning to the door. Stopping in the doorway, Allan looks back into the room and says in a light tone, "Well… um, you guys enjoy the rest of the day… I guess." Then he turns away with a disappointed expression as he walks out.

The dinning room sits silent even after Allan exits. A couple of the students clear their throats and continue eating. Rogue walks up staring at the closed dinning room door, then looks back at the other students with a cold angered expression saying, "All of ya suck."

She then storms out of the dinning room swinging the door wide open then slamming it shut loudly. Looking left and right, Rogue tries to catch up with Allan in the hallway. She spots him further ahead, standing silently staring at his bowl of cereal with a blank expression. Rogue trots up to him and calls out to him, "Allan, don't pay attention to them. They're just wierded out from last night."

Holding his bowl in his left hand with his right hand casually resting in his jean pocket, Allan sighs out while continuing to stare at the bowl, "You know… I don't know why I walked in there in the first place." As he lightly chuckles, "I don't really need to eat, drink, or breathe. I guess you can't break twenty something years of habits."

He looks over to Rogue and offers her the bowl. Rogue glances at the bowl then up at Allan and says, "Don't let'em bother ya, Allan."

Gently taking her hand, Allan places the bowl carefully in her right palm and smiles as he says, "I didn't have much of an appetite this morning anyway."

Allan reaches up with his left hand and caresses the dimple on Rogue's chin. He smiles at her confidently before turning to continue up the hallway. Rogue holds onto the bowl of cereal as she watches him walk bare foot away.

Scott quietly shuts Jean's bedroom door as steps out into the hallway. He takes a breath just before turning to head downstairs. Just as he looks down the hall, Allan turns the corner heading in his direction. With a plain expression, Scott approaches Allan determined like. "Allan, what went on last night, or this morning? What's happening to Jean?"

Catching the reflection in Scott's ruby quartz sunglasses, Allan asks, "Is she asleep?"

Scott glances at Jean's door then back at Allan replying, "Like a baby. I don't understand how she could sleep after what she's been through."

"Her mind is adapting to her physical change." Allan mentions, "We all had to go through it when our powers manifested. When she wakes up, she'll feel like she's jacked up on caffine. Let her rest, she'll need it."

Allan starts to walk around Scott, but his halted as Scott firmly places his right hand on his left shoulder saying, "Who is this Seth guy, Allan. What does he want with Jean?"

"I don't know, Scott." Allan answers, "But I intend to find out."

Scott removes his hand from Allan's shoulder and says, "This is happening too fast. I don't like where this is heading."

Allan glance back at Scott and sighs out, "Neither do I, Scott. Neither do I."

Scott nods with a plain expression as he watches Allan turn and head up the hallway.

--

Standing in one of the many guest bedrooms of the mansion, Tessa examines the classical fixtures that decorate her room. Dressed down in simple long heather gray t-shirt, she contemplates her next path in life. More so, she ponders the danger she fears her life in now, allowing herself to be double crossed. As her mind drifts into these thoughts, her door swings open. Tessa quickly looks to see Emma stepping in. "Forgotten how to knock?" Tessa asks with sarcasm.

Emma smirks and replies, "I only do so to be polite."

Tessa grins and reaches for the robe supplied to her. She asks, "So, what is to happen to me? Will you turn me over to SHIELD, as you did Jason? Or am I a prisoner?"

Emma steps to the window and replies, "That really depends on you, Tessa. With Seth still out there, you will need protection. And if the other members of the Hellfire Society consider what you and I did as treason, well, should I even mention the consequence?"

"What do you suggest, Emma?" Tessa asks with frustration. "That I join this 'X-team' you are so involved with? Honestly, Emma, you and I are far from being heroes."

Emma nods in agreement and says, "True, I have no argument. But fact of the matter, we are both caught up in this greater scheme. Allan is still going after Seth, and he can use our help in doing so."

"And I can help in what way?" Tessa asks.

Emma grins as she turns heading to the door and remarks, "You were intimate with Seth. How little it meant to him, it is still something we can exploit. And by helping Allan, you may even find a righteous path of your own. Just a thought." as she leaves gently closing the door.

--

Hank thumbs through a few control buttons on the Danger Room access panel. He busies himself trying to recalibrate all the security protocols, reprogramming every locking system with a list of numerical code hand written on a piece of loose leaf paper. Humming the tune to Jeopardy, Hank grins as he punches in the new security codes one set at a time. Allan turns the corner toward the Danger Room entrance and sees Hank entertaining himself with the mundane task and decodes to also joins in by humming the same game show tune. Hank glances back with a smile as he and Allan raise their voices humming their playful tune. They both gesture their hands like orchestra conductors as they sing the final tune to the game show theme. Both sharing a hardy laugh, Hank notices Allan wearing his sleek leather motorcycle outfit and asks, "So, you are heading out?"

"Just for an hour or two," Allan replies, "I need to clear my head, get a better perspective about last night. I just came down here to get my helmet and code keys."

Hank closes the access panel and remarks, "You know, Allan, I'm still a bit worries about your stress levels. It is nice to see that now have a handle over your recent problem, as you can see, I have no allergies. But I'd be a liar if I said I still wasn't worried about you burning out again. Now that you have released your full power…"

Allan pats Hank on his shoulder and politely interrupts saying, "Hank, I'm fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll keep one of your wireless sensor nodes attached to me so you and Forge can keep track of my vitals."

Hank smiles and nods saying, "Your power, however, is overloading all our sensors. It will take time to calibrate them to even scratch the surface of your output level."

Returning Hank's smile, Allan says, "Well, I guess you and Forge got yourselves a hobby now."

Hank chuckles and asks, "So, where are you heading today?"

"Thought about checking out that race speedway track outside of town." Allan says shrugging his shoulders.

"Aren't you worried about that Seth person?" Hank inquires.

Allan shrugs his shoulders again replying, "I haven't forgotten about him. And I'm still going to look for him. But I have a feeling he's going to keep a low profile after last night."

Hank's expression turns baffled as he asks, "What's makes you say that?"

"Well, seeing that he and I are almost the same person," Allan answers, "that's what I'd do if I opened a big can of worms."

Allan walks into the Danger Room chamber and picks up his motorcycle helmet and keys. As he stats to walk out, he mentions, "I'll move the rest of my stuff back up stairs later. I just don't want to burn anymore day light."

Hank smiles as Allan walks by and up the hall. He then asks, "Allan, what about Jean?"

Allan looks back with plain grin and says, "I'll be back by the time she wakes up. Don't worry, Hank, I got it covered." he then turns the corner.

--

Gazing out the front window, Rogue watches Allan roll his sleek motorcycle out on to the driveway. He quickly straddles the seat bringing the two wheeled vehicle to life as it revs up with the dash board glowing. Alan slips on his suit matching gloves and prepares to place his colorful helmet on. He then looks up Rogue staring through the window. He smiles and waves just before placing his helmet over his head. Rogue smiles back and waves wiggling her fingers. She continues to watch as Allan gesture left hand out in front of him toward the damaged driveway and manipulates the energies, repairing the cracks and pot holes. He then revs his motorcycles engine loudly just before speeding out of the circular driveway and beyond the estate gated entrance. Rogue sighs out as her smile softens. Kitty approaches from behinds and asks, "Um, hey Rogue. Why aren't you going with Allan?"

Turning to Kitty, Rogue replies, "He wanted to be alone. It's a guy thing. Ah mean, he's takin' his bike to the speedway, and Ah really don't wanna watch him go in circles." as she chuckles.

"Well, want to hang out with us?" Kitty asks, "Since we have the day off, Wanda, Betsy and I were like, gonna hit the mall scene."

Rogue smiles and says, "Ah guess it couldn't hurt to really unwind. Especially after last night."

Just as she and Kitty turn to walk toward the hall, they spot a handful of the surviving Morlocks wandering the halls. Their expressions are of awe and wonderment as they constantly look around at their new surroundings. Rogue lightly asks Kitty, "So what's gonna happen now? It's like the place turnin' into some kinda refugee camp."

Kitty shrugs her shoulders and answers, "Well, Mr. McCoy said it is safer for them to be here. At least for the mean time. Do you really think that this Seth guy is another version of Allan? I mean, I heard things from Piotr, but it's sounds so far fetched."

"Ya got me, Kitty." Rogue adds, "Considerin' what Allan is, anythin's possible."

Kitty snickers a bit and says, "It's like, kind of exciting, don't you think? Like being in a movie or something."

Rogue sighs out with a grin, "Ah think Ah've had 'nough excitement in this movie."

She and Kitty share a giggle as they both go off to look for Wanda and Elizabeth.

---

Normally, it would take close to an hour to get to the speedway a few miles outside of town. But Allan presses the speed of his high-tech motorcycle weaving in and out of local traffic with ease. On the straight away of the highways, he would throttle up the supercharged engine pushing the vehicle faster, thus cutting his travel time down to only thirty minutes. Upon reaching the coliseum like race track, Allan rolls his motorcycle up to the security booth and simply nods at the guard, who lets him into the complex with no problems. Allan carefully maneuvers his bike into the open topped oval shaped race track. High embanking turns on both ends of the track that surrounds an open grassy field with paved parking areas for maintenance vehicles. This day, the track is empty as well as the surrounding arena style bleachers. Allan brings his motorcycle to a slow stop, adjusting several settings on his digital dashboard. He double checks his helmet and matching leather suit just before he revs the engine loud. Allan grips the handle bars and throttles the sleek vehicle into high gear spinning the back tires in a loud squealing manner. White smoke trials behind him as he takes off at high speeds. The engine roars loudly despite its electrical nature. Crouching low to minimize air friction, Allan also leans into the turn as he takes on the high embanking turns at speeds ranging from 150 to 190 miles per hour. Some quick adjustments to the throttle, Allan really opens up the speed of his motorcycle on the straight away increasing his velocity to 200 miles per hour. His mind relaxes but wanders letting instinct guide his hand. He readjusts the bikes aerodynamics with a switch on his right handle bar further decreasing wind resistance. He whips around the other high banking turn increasing his speed well over 250 miles per hour. The digital heads up display in his helmet allows him to monitor all the systems on the bike at the same time watch his speed and heading. Allan smiles and mutters into his helmet, "Cut out limiter."

With that said the motorcycle engine seems to whine louder. Sparks sprinkle out from the sides as Allan throws the throttle to maximum bringing him to a break neck speed of 350 miles per hour. The motorcycle's adapting AI systems adjusts the aerodynamics to compensate on the turns to maintain the dangerous speeds. Allan grins out of excitement trying to push the vehicle beyond its design limits. But as he attempts to readjusts his speed once more, his helmet indicator picks up a visual of another rider entering track. He takes a quick glimpse through his helmet visual indicator and magnifies the moving image. Allan notices the motorcycle is somewhat similar to his in design, accept it colored all in black with the rider wearing a matching black leather suit. With sneering expression, Allan throttles back slowing his speed rapidly. He maneuvers his motorcycle through the center of the track approaching the other rider. Applying the break, Allan brings his bike to a loud screeching halt, almost nose to nose with the other rider's motorcycle. White smokes blows by them from burning rubber. Allan stares at the other rider in silence through the tinted wind visor of his helmet. The other rider speaks, "Nice move, Allan. Nice bike too. Similar to mine, accept yours has been redesigned it looks like."

Allan removes his helmet continuing to stare at the other rider and says, "Well, it looks like you saved me all the trouble finding you, Seth."

Removing his black helmet as well, Seth grins back at Allan adding, "Yup, looks like it, huh."

Taking a good look at Seth's facial features, he makes notes about the similarities, but also the prominent scar over his left eye and face. Starting to stand up off his motorcycle, Allan places his colorful helmet over the handle bars. Seth quickly says, "Easy Allan, let's not call too much attention to us." as he gestures behind him.

Allan looks and sees a small crowd of school kids on a field trip. They are lead by a female teacher as they casually walk into the empty race track and down into pit areas. Cheerful and excited sounds echo from the young gathering while the teacher tried to maintain a bit of order. Seth glances back at them, then back at Allan and sarcastically says, "It would be a shame if I had to snuff them out at such a young tender age, don't you think?"

With a cold glare, Allan asks, "What do you want?"

Seth grins and returns with a question, "How's the red head?"

"Why don't you come over and find out." Allan replies with sarcasm.

Chuckling, Seth sighs out, "Thought about it, since now you manage to hide her from me and the others. But I decided to ask you in person, just to be polite."

Allan remains cold and silent, unaffected by Seth's banter. Seth then adds, "Come now, let's not be rude, Allan. It's a simple question. How is she? Or should I pry the answer from you by advancing one of these children's congenital heart disease?" as he points back at one of the kids in the field trip group.

Allan glances at the young blonde pigtailed little girl and notices her starting to clutch her chest. Seth grins and remarks, "Children are so fragile at this stage in life. And they always seem to pay for the sins of their parents." he starts to chuckle and little loudly, "You see Allan, just like you, I can read people as well. But I like to dig deeper, for their deepest regrets. Little Sally over there contracted a unique side affect at birth due to her parent's reckless drug use during their college years. And now, thanks to them, her life hangs in the balance. All I'm doing, is cutting to the chase. She is dead anyway, might as well save the tax payers money and snuff her out now. That is of course, you answer my question instead."

Taking a quiet breath, Allan glances at little Sally and says, "Jean is fine."

Seth smiles and sighs out, "Now why was that hard? Thank you, though."

Not taking his eyes off of the little girl, Allan watches as she continues clutching her chest out of discomfort. He then asks in a low tone, "So, what do you want with Jean?"

Seth shrugs his shoulders and replies with arrogance, "Oh, you know, I have my devious plans. And just like you, I also have my back up plans."

"I will stop you." Allan states.

Seth chuckles again, "Like the way you'll stop me from killing little Sally? Allan, buddy, you can't even find me. My power hides me from yours. It also hides me from the others. Especially now, since they all probably want me dead after last night's 'fubar'. The sad part is, you actually thought you were unique. Surprise, surprise." gesturing to himself.

Allan glances over to the crowd of kids down in the pit area and sees Sally dropping to her knees, still clutching her chest. It now appears she is becoming short of breath. With his face beginning to anger, Allan stare back at Seth and states, "I won't let you near Jean."

Seth leans in on his motorcycle dashboard and replies with a grin, "But you and I both know, that's not really up to you, is it?" as he winks and adds, "Good night, Sally."

Allan sees the little girl sudden drop to the pavement limp. The students all gasp as the female teacher suddenly screams out. Seth grins while revving his motorcycle loudly. He quickly puts his helmet back on and swings his bike around spinning the back tires in a cloud of white smoke. Allan leaps off his bike toward Seth but lands short as the dark rider speeds out the access way. The teacher cradles little Sally in her lap trying to revive her. Two race track officials rush out to aid her with medical supplies. One of the officials calls out to Allan, "You, call 911!"

Allan turns and sneers out to where Seth had escaped, but then quickly turns to the panicking crowd of kids. He rushes down to where they had laid Sally and kneels down. Allan calmly tells them, "Stand back."

The kids step away, some of them starting to cry. The teacher remains near Sally's side while the race officials stare at Allan with confusion. Allan closes his eyes holding his right hands over Sally's chest. His hand suddenly glows bright red as he gently waves it over and across the chest area. Sally slowly begins to stir, then takes a deep breath opening her eyes wide. Allan closes his hand and opens his eyes with a smile. Sally looks up at him as he says, "You're going to be fine, from now on."

Allan helps Sally to her feet and the teacher quickly shuffles her away. They all look at Allan with bewilderment as he smiles at them. He then turns to where Seth had exited and changes his expression to a distant anger.

------

Despite the celestial events of last night and early morning, the citizens of Bayville go on with their daily lives. Although certain roads are blocked off by law enforcement authorities and city maintenance crews, shops open, restaurants bustle and traffic still flows. More so at the newly re-renovated mall. Being the middle of the day, the mall crowd mostly consists of house mothers trying to fill their day, people on lunch break and those simply trying to cheer themselves up. And for Rogue, Kitty, Wanda and Elizabeth, the pristine lights and glass of the mall brings an air of cheer allowing them to forget for a few moments the drama they had endured. For once, they relax with a bit of normalcy, passing other mall crawlers with out a care in the world. They chat up about the merchandise and sales they all need to check out before the day is out. They each stare at window displays with envious gazes and conniving grins. Occasionally, each of them would succumb to a tempting purchase, leading to handfuls of shopping bags. Sharing laughter after laughter, the girls gradually make their way to the multi-level food court. Rogue, Elizabeth and Wanda humor Kitty by eating at the same vegetarian eatery she chose and they seat themselves next to the edge over looking the rest of the food court. With smiles on their youthful faces, they girls scarf back their meals and soft drinks. Elizabeth asks, "So, Rogue, how serious are you becoming with Allan?"

Rogue swallows her bite of her veggie-wrap and replies, "What kind of a question is that, Betsy?"

Sipping her drink, Elizabeth remarks, "Only curiosity. Forgive me for noticing the obvious, Rogue. But it is apparent that you and Allan are more than just an item now."

Kitty smiles and adds with excitement, "Totally, Rogue. You two are almost, like, inseparable. You hardly sleep in your bed these days."

Both Elizabeth and Wanda try to conceal giggles hearing Kitty's statement. Rogue smirks at Kitty then says, "So what. Ya'll make it sound like me and him are linked at the hip. We're really no different from what Kitty and Lance are."

Kitty blushes a bit and says, "Somehow, I doubt Lance and I are that far into our relationship."

"Kitty, give me a break." Rogue replies, "Me and Allan are just, really into each other."

Wanda giggles and mutters out, "Is that what you call it, Rogue?"

Kitty and Elizabeth join in the giggling as Rogue slightly smiles and sighs out rolling her eyes. Breathing out, Rogue tells them, "Whatever ya'll, Ah'm gonna go refill my drink."

She stands up shaking her head at her giggling friends and heads back to the eatery to have her drink refilled. Rogue is careful to avoid prolonged contact with people around her as she makes her way to the counter. A quick transaction of fifty cents for a refill of Dr. Pepper and Rogue is able to quench her thirst. She slowly turns around to head back to her table when she suddenly stops dead in her tracks. Her eyes open wide as she looks at a familiar face. Swallowing her sip of soda, Rogue asks lightly, "Allan?"

But then she notices the scar over the left side of his face that travels over his left eye. What ever the wound was had discolored the white his eye to a faded yellowish tint that seems to cloud over his pupil. He wears a complete black leather motorcycle suit. Rogue drops her drink, letting it splatter to the floor as she takes a breath and mutters out, "No, you're Seth."

Looking back at her with a cocky grin, Seth says, "Your heart skips a beat whenever you see this face, doesn't it?"

Rogue glance around with her eyes as though looking for help. Seth adds, "So you're Rogue. Not bad, a little too Goth for me, but I can see why Allan is into you. Probably in more ways than I can imagine. But then again, I can imagine quite a bit."

"What do you want with me?" Rogue asks with fear in her voice.

Seth grins and chuckles lightly, "I'm here to satisfy a curiosity. How does someone like you have such a strong hold on someone like Allan? I'd like to explore all aspects of that."

Rogue glance left and right at the passing shoppers. Some look down to where she spilled her drink, while others glance at what they pass off as couples' argument. Then Remy's voice speaks up from her left, "Chere, back 'way from him, slowly."

Rogue looks and see Remy standing defensively holding up a couple of playing cards in his left hand. Seth glances over at Remy and tells Rogue, "Stay where you are, sweetie."

Remy remarks again, "Rogue, listen t' me, you have t' back away."

Seth continues to grin at Rogue and saying, "She's smarter than that, Remy. Where is she going to go where I can't get her? Besides, we are just talking."

Rogue glances over at Remy, and notice him slowly shuffling to his right, trying to flank Seth. "Leave de girl outta dis, Seth." Remy remarks.

Making eye contact with Rogue, Seth chuckles, "Now why would I want to do that? Rogue is just as in deep as Jean is, and she knows it."

"What do ya want with us?" Rogue asks with a nervous tone.

Seth shrugs his shoulders and replies, "With Jean, I have my little dastardly deeds. I won't monologue my plans until I really need to. But with you, well, I'm very willing to let you know what I have in store for you." as he grins maniacally.

Remy yells out in anger, "Fils de putain, don't touch her!" and lunges at Seth.

With a slight gesture of his left hand, Seth generates a yellow halo glow around Remy lifting him off the colorful food court floor. Remy struggles to regain his bearings, but gravity seems reversed. "Do you mind, Remy," Seth remarks, "I'm trying to talk to the lady."

Seth gesture his hand again floating Remy close next to them. Rogue cries out, "Stop it! What da ya want? Why're doin' this?"

Laughing lightly, Seth answers, "Because I can, Rogue. Because none of you can stop me. And because no matter what you do in your short miserable mutant lives, you're all going to end up pushing up daisies anyway. You only live once, bumpkin. Now kiss me."

Rogue almost staggers back asking, "What?"

Seth smiles and repeats, "Kiss me."

"No." Rogue darts out.

"Let me rephrase that." Seth adds with sarcasm, "Either you kiss me, or I fillet the flesh off of Remy's bones."

A quick gesture straightens Remy's struggling posture as he floats in the yellow halo of light. He suddenly starts grunting out in pain as he feels a burning sensation crawling over and under his skin. Other mall patrons catch sight of the drama and start running away from the scene. Sounds of panic and concern echo throughout the food court. Rogue glances around at the growing pandemonium then back at Remy as he struggles in pain. Two mall security guards rush up brandishing tazer shock pistols and demand, "Alright, all of you, nobody move!"

Seth looks at Rogue and rolls his eyes hearing the guard's demands and replies out loud, "That's dumb. Does it look like anybody is moving!"

He winks at Rogue and slightly gestures with his right hand. A bright flash of yellow light washes over the guards. Rogue watches in horror as the guards begin to disintegrate right before her eyes. Their screams of pain fade into mass of smoldering flesh and burned clothing as she screams out, "OH GOD!"

Seth grins turning his eyes to Remy and asks Rogue, "Would you like me to do the same to him?"

Rogue quickly holds up her hands pleading, "Don't, please! Please don't hurt anybody else! Ah'll kiss you, alright?"

Laughing with a cocky smile, Seth leans closer to Rogue and whispers, "Ask me, to kiss you."

Glancing down at the smoldering remains of the mall guards then turning her eyes to Remy, Rogue slightly shakes in fear as she swallows and forces herself to say, "Will… you kiss me?"

Seth grins and reaches out with his right hand pulling her close to him. Rogue is barely able to take a breath as Seth presses his lips against hers. She grunts out as she feels his tongue dart into her mouth. Remy struggles and growls out as he is forced to watch. Rogue tries to push away, but Seth's strength holds her close. A single tear runs down her right cheek as she has no choice but to succumb to this force kiss. Seth opens his eyes staring back at Remy. He smiles with his lips firmly pressed against Rogue's lips. As their lips part, Seth chuckles, "Not bad, you seemed to enjoy that."

Rogue's expression angers as she yells out, "You wish!" and she slaps Seth across his left cheek.

Seth smile and lets his face roll with the slap. But much to his surprise, Kitty phases through him and grabs Rogue, phasing her from his embrace. Rogue slides back to the floor. Kitty tries to continue her phasing, but finds herself all of a sudden in Seth's embrace. He holds her trim waist firmly and playfully says, "Just couldn't wait for your turn, pretty Kitty?"

Kitty yells out realizing she can't phase out of his hold, "Hey, let go!"

Wanda voice calls out from behind, "You heard her, punk!"

Seth turns to look back at her with Elizabeth and smiles saying, "Sure." he then look at Kitty in his arms and adds, "Maybe next time, cutie."

With a quick spin, Seth throws Kitty toward Wanda and Elizabeth. Unable to concentrate in time. Kitty collides into both girls sending all of them to the floor sliding back a bit. Rogue gets to her knees as Seth turns around to look down at her. He grins at her again saying, "You know, there are many things I'd love for you do while you're down on your knees." he then glances up and around with his eyes and adds, "But it looks like I may be out of time. Say 'hi' to Jean for me."

Seth winks at Rogue then looks over at Remy, who floats helplessly. A quick gesture of his left hand and Seth sends Remy flying backwards over the food court balcony like ledge. He hits the railing hard nearly knocking him unconscious as he rolls off the edge. Rogue quickly gets to her feet sprints over to Remy. She dives out sliding to the ledge and manages to grab his hand before he falls. Rogue grunts out feeling his weight. Remy's eyes almost rolls back as he tries to maintain consciousness. Rogue struggles with her grip. Remy's limp hand begins to slide out of Rogue's gloved hand. Rogue breathes out as she struggles, "Remy! Wake up, Ah can't hold ya!"

Slowly shaking his head, Remy finally opens his eyes wide and quickly reach up with his other hand gripping the hanging railing. With Rogue's help, Remy carefully hoists himself up off the edge and onto the floor. They both look up for Seth and find he had already left, leaving them facing a horrified crowd of mall patrons. Rogue shuffles back away from Remy, giving him space. They both catch their breath as Allan's voice calls out, "Hey! Is everyone alright?"

Rogue looks up and sees Allan approaching them. He drops to his knees to check on both Remy and Rogue and asks again, "Are you hurt? Did Seth hurt you?"

Remy sits up rubbing the back of his neck and replies with groan, "We be livin', Allan. 'Sides, I'm getting' use to havin' my butt kicked by you cosmic guys."

Allan helps Remy to his feet and extends his hand out to Rogue to help her. She ignores his hand and gets to her feet alone. Allan looks down at her and asks, "What's wrong?"

Rogue expression seems hurt as she replies, "Nothin', Ah'm fine Allan."

She turns and walks toward Wanda, Kitty, and Elizabeth. Remy sees Allan's confused expression as he watches Rogue walk away and mentions, "We best be goin' before de cops show up, mon ami."

Allan nods at Remy and they both trot over to the girls ushering them to pick up their bags of purchases and head out quickly.

--

A few hours later, back at the Xavier Institute, an air of excitement and concern spread about what had transpired at the mall. Local news coverage adds to the hysteria calling the scene a mutant related incident. The students share their concerns with each other speculating and theorizing possibilities, while below in the command room, Allan tries to explain at the same time understand what is going on. A mixture of angry and concerned faces watch him as he slowly paces. Cyclops speaks up, "Allan, what are you going to do about this Seth guy?"

Allan looks back at him saying, "What do you want me to say, Scott? I've never faced anything like this before. He can hide from me, ok. That's new."

Hank asks, "I've been giving that some thought, Allan. Do you think he is still concealing

other cosmic beings?"

"No," Allan answers, "I can sense the others."

"Wait a minute," Scott darts out, "there are still more of those things out there? I thought you killed all of them."

Allan turns his stare to Scott and says, "It's not that simple, Scott. With the exception to myself and a small handful, majority of the cosmic beings out there are attached to a world or a star. Trying to think of them as living essences of celestial bodies. By out right killing them, I could sentence countless billions to die also. It sucks, but that is the way the universe works. I have to maintain a balance."

Scott huffs out in frustration as he turns to pace. Forge raises his hand and says, "Well, if Seth can exist in our world, there has to be a way to find him."

Hank nods as Emma steps up and mentions, "Perhaps there is a way." as she gesture for Tessa to step forward. Emma adds, "It will require the use of Cerebro and Forge's ingenuity."

Logan stands up and nods remarking, "Let's get crackin' then. In the mean time, we prepare ourselves just in case."

Scott asks, "What about the Professor? When will he be back?"

"Not any time soon, kid." Logan replies, "FAA has banned all commercial flights in and out for at least a week. The world's basically standing still ever since last night."

Ororo stands up mentioning, "This doesn't help our image either. The media is having a field day with this. I fear there will be more anti-mutant backlash after this."

Logan nods and remarks, "Then it would be better if everyone kept a low profile, stay behind these walls, includin' the Morlocks."

"I'll let Evan know." Ororo says as she nods and exits the room.

Hank clears his throat and speaks up, "Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

They all disperse to there tasks. Scott walks by Allan but is stopped as Allan tells him, "Scott, I'm going to need to work with you sometime."

Looking back at Allan with a baffled expression, Scott asks, "What for?"

Allan smiles with confidence and replies, "I'll explain later. Trust me."

Scott shakes his head out of confusion and says, "Right, sure. Well… um, I going to check on Jean."

Allan smiles and nods as he watches Scott exit the room. Hank notices Allan's distant and near saddened expression and asks, "Allan, is everything alright?"

Turning his look to Hank, Allan snaps a quick smile and replies, "It will be, Hank. It will be." then pats Hank on his broad shoulder before walking out of the room.

--

Upon reaching the main floor of the mansion, Allan walks his way past a few of the students. He keeps his eyes forward trying to ignore their some of their angered and confused expressions. He catches whispers and nervous eyes as steps by them on his way to his room. But as he tries to cross the hallway, he approaches the door to Kitty and Rogue's room. He pauses for a moment staring at the door, then decides to knock. Allan swallows and lightly taps on door asking, "Rogue, can we talk?"

With no answer, Allan braves the moment and decides to open the door. He slowly peeks his head around the door to see if she is in there and finds her sitting at the foot of her bed, staring back at him with sullen cold expression. Allan asks, "Are you alright? Why didn't answer the door?"

Rogue takes a breath and says, "You were just gonna walk in anyway, right? Ah can't stop you."

"I walked in because you didn't answer," Allan says in his defense, "I was worried."

He steps into the room and gently closes the door behind him. Rogue quickly stands up and says, "Well, nobody ask ya to worry about me. Ah'm gonna catch up with Kitty."

She starts to strut past him almost ignoring his presence. Allan stops by gently grabbing her right upper arm saying, "Whoa, what's wrong? You just don't walk away from someone like that."

Rogue suddenly becomes enraged as she swings around with her left hand slapping Allan across his right cheek. She yells out, "Don't you ever grab me like that again!"

Allan let's her go as the slap surprise him. His eyes widen in shock as Rogue steps back covering her mouth. She seems shocked at her own outburst as they both stand in silence. Tears begin to build up in her eyes while Allan seems to look away. "I'm sorry." Allan says lightly as he then starts to walk toward the door.

Rogue quickly grabs his left hand stopping him from taking another step. "Seth… made me see things." She mutters out.

Allan turns to her as she adds, "When he made me kiss him. He made me absorb some of his memories, Ah think."

Reaching up, Allan gently embraces her holding against his chest. Rogue starts to sob, "AH saw… awful things. The people he's murdered, the worlds he destroyed… and the satisfaction he got outta all of it." buries her face in his chest.

Rogue then balls up her fist and starts to beat Allan's chest as she cries out, "You cosmic freaks are monsters!"

Alan's expression saddens as he holds her close. He lets Rogue vent her emotions as she starts to settle down. Rogue presses her face against Allan's chest again saying, "Ah'm sorry Allan. Ah just… Ah can still see everythin'. It's like Ah was there."

Holding her gently in his arms, Allan caress her softly as they embrace in silence. Allan fights back a few tears of his own, kissing the top of her head. Rogue closes her eyes feeling safe in his embrace. Allan then speaks up softly, "Anna."

Rogue's eyes open as she looks up at him. "I will never let him hurt you again. I swear on my mother's soul." He adds.

With out another word spoken, they hold each other tight in the middle of the room, as though the rest of the universe no longer exists to them.

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

CREDS:

The end is coming my friends! I can feel it, can't you!

Should it be happy, or sad? Maybe both! Who knows, I'm just crazy like that!

Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!

Later...


	51. Chapter 51

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 51: Blog

**Bayville Board** / Forum / Strange / Misc. / Cosmic Soup

**COSMIC SOUP**

_**POSTED BY: VANGUARD69**_

I really don't know why I'm doing this. I've never been one for diaries or personal logs. I think this is more so I can keep things straight in my head. Ordinarily, I would draw, paint or play my guitar to clear my head. But recently I've had dry spell for creativity, I guess you can call it artist block. Someone told me putting your thoughts into words helps a lot. So here I am…………….. Now where to begin.

A good place to start, I guess, is to tell you what I am and what I am not. In truth, I have no clue what I am. Sounds strange, I know. I mean I asked my dad one day if he knew what I was. He simply said, 'You're my son. What else would you be?'

Hey, he meant well. One thing my dad was always good at, was dancing around the subject. I never asked him again, seeing that he seems pretty comfortable with what I am. Now, before I continue, I have to get my terminology correct so I can clarify a few details. The word 'mutant' for instance. I did not know what a mutant was until I arrived in New York. It was weird, people started pointing up, either looking scared or angry yelling out, 'Look, it's a mutant!' So I look up, and all I see is a guy with pair of white wings on his back flying over us. I thought he looked cool. But everyone else were freaking out. They shouted and called him a mutant. I was thinking, 'Damn you're mean people. You don't even know the guy, and you're calling him names.'

It wasn't until later when I figured out what they meant. You see, where I'm from, people born with extra abilities or powers, are classified as 'inborn'. It's a scientific term for a further evolved living being. The word even made it into the dictionary in the mid 21st century. That's right, I said mid 21st century. I'll be blunt and say I am from an early 22nd century world. I know what you're thinking, a load of bull, right? Just read on and keep an open mind, you might actually find what I have to say entertaining. Alright, back to mutants and inborns, to me their one in the same. Accept, where I'm from the word 'mutant' is used mostly in movies titles. So for continuity sake, I'm going to refer to all mutants as inborns for the rest of this blog. I've been mistaken for an inborn on plenty of occasions. Not that it's a bad thing, in fact, for a while, I thought I was too. But it turned out I am something a bit more dramatic and complicated if not annoying. I don't think there is a scientific term for what I am, and I'm just one of many. I guess the simplest way I can put it is that I'm cosmic. It sounds cheesy, I know, and it almost sounds like I'm full of myself by saying, 'Hey, I'm cosmic.' But that's all I got. This means my powers and abilities come from another source, other than evolution. It's not artificial by any means, I was born with certain attributes, which is why I thought I was an inborn. It wasn't until my early twenties when my full power really manifested. Boy did that day suck, badly. I bet all of you would love to hear the embarrassing details, but it was bad enough to live through it once. Let's just say, my life has been interesting ever since. Being a cosmic has it's perks, super strength, interstellar flight, invulnerability, energy and matter manipulation, etc. I save money on the utility bills. Thanks to my self sustaining physiology, I don't have to eat or at least worry about eating healthy. You'd be amazed how carried away I get with my stupid grocery list. I can go on and on about how great these powers can be at times. But it's not all fun and games. These powers came with a title, and that also was presented to me the day of my manifestation. What a smack in the face that day was. I mean, what do you say when a bunch of higher beings tell you that are the soul protector of all existence? Well, here's how I was told, and I quote, _'You are the Vanguard of the First Beings of Existence. You are our eyes and ears. You are empowered to one task alone, the security and balance to all existence. You represent the collective interests of the First. And when necessary, you shall be our wrath.'_

What do you think? Try putting that on a resume. It's been a roller coaster, with its twists and turns, and its loops and dives. I've seen and did a lot in the short time I've been the Vanguard, a lot of proud moments, plenty of shameful ones too. Don't get me wrong, this is like a childhood dream, you know, flying through space, visiting other worlds, fighting cosmic threats, wearing a cool outfit, being a super hero. But those were dreams, now they're reality, and reality sucks. In truth, there is nothing super about what I am, and what I do is far from heroic. Most of the time, I'm out there fighting for my life, and if I happen to save the universe in the process, great! I'm not perfect, and these great powers of mine can't solve everything. I can't tell you how many dates I've stood up because I was out trying to save existence as we know it. It was so bad I ran out of lies to hide that fact. After a while I started telling them the truth, and ended up having cold alcoholic drinks thrown in my face. Needless to say my social life was a complete mess in the beginning. Not to mention I had to quit working fulltime because of my duties as the Vanguard. So while existence exists safe and sound, my finances get sucked into a black hole. Like I said, it's been a roller coaster, and the ride never stops.

Ok, so I know that doesn't quite describe what I am. Like I said, I really don't know what I am. And whether you believe me or not is clearly up to you. The fact you read this far tells me I at least got your attention, or you're being entertained. So I guess I can move on. Let's get down to why I'm here, on this world. Well first and foremost, I'm here to save it. And right now, I think I'm doing a pretty crappy job doing it. I wish I could say I was one of those guys that plan ahead for a perfect future, but I'm not. I do like to organize to stay ahead of the game. Lately, however, my game has been off. It seems no matter how hard I try, things take a turn for the worse. So I roll with the punches, bite my tongue and pick up the pieces. In my profession, you have to expect all kinds of unexpected changes. Profession meaning, save the universe stuff. Something unexpected did happen to me while I've been on this world. I've been to this world a couple times before, but this is the longest I've stayed. The reason why I stayed so long is because of this new unexpected change, I met a girl. Actually, I've met two, but the first one was way out of my league. This other one, who is now my girlfriend, caught my eye with no trouble. I don't know why either, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. I even drew a picture of her eating her sandwich the first day I saw her. Weird, I know, but when inspiration strikes, you have to roll with it. And seeing her was like getting struck by lightning. If any of you don't know what it's like to get struck by lightning, imagine waking up in the morning, rolling out of your warm cozy bed, and diving into a pool of ice water. You'll agree with me, it's shocking. And I've been struck by lightning several times. Go figure, I mean, I can fly and sometimes the weather can suck. I'll tell you what's shocking, getting struck by lightning on the planet Jupiter. Let's just say, big ass storms equal big ass bolts of lightning. And it never stops storming on Jupiter, trust me. Anyways, back to what I was saying, seeing this girl was like that. Not as painful, but just as shocking. I was stunned needless to say. I'm a pretty shy guy when comes down to it. I don't come off that way, but deep down I'm a wreck. I had no clue how to approach her without sounding like an idiot. I was lucky to run into her in town crossing the street sometime later. We've been together for almost a year now, and I still get a bit nervous around her. I keep telling myself I've got to be the luckiest guy in existence to hook up with a girl like her. It turned out she is an inborn and in the same profession of saving the world. It was kind of a lucky break having something that intense in common. We haven't exactly been on an official date yet. We do a lot of hanging out, especially when we gear up to save the world. I know reading this sounds a bit weird to most of you, and you all don't have to believe me. But imagine if we didn't go out to save the world, you wouldn't be reading this blog just now. Trust me, you'll just have to take my word for it.

Back to my girlfriend, she is terrific, in every means possible. I mean, a great personality that matches a pretty face. She has this mysterious sex appeal about her that is reflected in her body. I don't want to divulge too much info about her, trying to keep things generalized. Besides, she may be reading this too, and being indestructible does not protect you from an earful of bitching. But I do have to get this off my chest, because it's so incredible. She does this extremely hot cowgirl routine when we're 'alone'. And all I have to say about that is, YEEEHAAW! I'm happy. Oh yeah, we're great together, but HOT when we're alone. I'm such a guy…

I'm trying to do everything I can to make this work and last. It's very convenient for her seeing her powers are kind of a danger to everyone except me. Is it me, or is there something very sexy about that? I got to get my mind out of the gutter. I 'm crazy about this girl, as you can see. There is nothing I wouldn't for her. Which brings me to my most recent dilemma. Events have unfolded that has been blown way beyond my control, events that deal primarily with my duties as the Vanguard. I'm not sure how to put into words about this situation. But may be I can describe the feelings I'm having. Think for a moment, about a major test that could make or break your passing grade for the year. This particular test could determine whether you graduate or not. You prep and study your ass off. You cover every angle you can on this subject. But when it becomes test time, you find out you studied for the wrong test. It all hits you at once, the feeling of despair, fear, failure, and stupidity. What do you do, right? I mean, you're pretty much screwed. You have no choice but to bite the bullet, and let fate guide your hand.

Just an example, but that's the kind predicament I'm in. Ordinarily, I would have no problem dealing with this if it was just me dealing with it alone. But now I've dragged a lot of good people into this, one of them being my girlfriend. Maybe I was trying too hard to avoid it.

I have been known to be a bit over protective about my friends and family. I lost most of my friends back home in an earthquake that pretty much destroyed the west coast of the United States. It happened when I was in high school just before lunch period. I remember it like it was yesterday, clear skies and good surf on the horizon. My dad helped me buy my first used car the day before, so I was feeling like a million creds. My buddies were jazzed about cruising in my ride up the beach strip to check out all the chicks in bikinis. We all this knack for sleeping in class, but we all made the grades. Not a care in the world, that was us. I never would have imagined I'd have to watch them die, some right before my eyes. Those two hours of chaos felt like an eternity of hell. I don't think any of us had any time to be scared. Kids all around me were calling their parents on their comsat links while we ran for our lives. I can still see the walls caving in all around us, fissures opening up under our feet, lights going out, then the sounds of people dying. It was like a nightmare where you're running, but not getting anywhere. I swallowed so much dust and smoke, I could've started smoking and not known the difference. My best friend Jordan caught up with me somewhere near the band room of our high school. We decided to stick together, watch each other's backs while we escaped from the crumbling scene. We did our best to help others in need, we even pulled a couple of teachers out harms way. We were like a dynamic duo, the way we always were since we elementary school. And just like Jordan, he managed to crack a joke about how school was out for the rest of the day. Despite all the destruction around us, we shared a laugh that reminded me of why he and I became friends in the first place. And it's that laugh I'll always remember, because it was the last thing I heard from him just before the ground gave out from under us. I dove out onto to my stomach reaching out to grab his hand. It was surreal, and I still have a hard time believing what happened. But to this day, two words echo in my mind, 'two inches'. That was how far my hand was from his when Jordan fell into the fissure. Everything sort of became numb after that. I remember being dragged away by a couple of fire and rescue people. I remember being told we had to evacuate the city and move as far as we can inland to avoid the mega tsunami that was heading towards the coast line. I can still see that wall of water out over the horizon while I was being transported by helicopter. It was so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. I was so numb I couldn't speak. I lost my childhood friend and classmates all in one day. And if the earthquake didn't kill them, the crushing tsunami did. I don't know how many days went by, maybe a week or two. But I found myself with thousands more at some refugee camp at the foot hills of the Rocky mountains. State and government did what they could to provide for us, and of course, it was barely enough. I gave most of my rations to the younger kids, at the time I just couldn't stomach anything. Little did I realize my body was slowly adapting for its' future. Relief finally came in the form of military helicopter transports. They brought more food, medical supplies, and my father, who finally tracked me down. It was like the numbness faded and everything finally settled in. Seeing my dad in his US Marine uniform running towards me brought me to tears. I never saw my dad cry until that moment when he hugged me. Everything flashed in my mind, the carnage I saw, my best friend dead. Jordan, the only guy I knew who had the guts to ask Stephanie Moore, the hottest girl at our school, out on a date earlier that year. And he asked her on the first day of school. They were so tight since then. I found Stephanie a year later. She and her remaining family moved to New Crescent City after the "Revelation", as has historians now call it. Stephanie's back was crushed by debris during the earthquakes rendering her a paraplegic. She had clung onto hope that most of her friends survived, especially Jordan. I remember her broken expression when I told her otherwise. Over the next few years, I'd find other surviving classmates, some worse off then others. We'd catch up and cry. And I did my share of therapy as well. I drowned out most of my emotional scarring through college and work. It wasn't until I became the Vanguard when the real guilt trip hit me. All that untapped power could have saved all of them had I known what I was. Dad keeps telling me I shouldn't beat myself up for not knowing. He's probably right, but I just can't help it. Even as the Vanguard, I still can't escape the prospect of disasters. I've witnessed entire civilizations perish, star systems collapsing, and planets crushed into dust. You'd think all that would turn me into a morbid person. But that's why I've become a bit over protective of the people I call my friends. I hold every friendship dear to my heart. And I fear I put all the friendships I made here in considerable danger. I guess that doesn't make me much of a friend. But I did make a promise to myself, that I wouldn't let anyone else die over this matter. And that is a promise I do intend to keep.

I also made promises to my girl friend, and it looks like the promises I made are going to conflict. I love this girl with every fiber of my being. There are no words to describe how I feel about her. Like I said, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. If she wanted me to pull down the sun, I would do it, and I can. I look into her eyes, and I forget all my troubles. Problem is, trouble never forgets me. A close friend of mine stepped into my world, meaning she has manifested into a being like myself. All because I neglected my duties as the Vanguard. That level of selfishness has only brought suffering to the people who have accepted me into their surrogate family. I'm starting to feel like the way I did when my high school was crumbling around me. I don't want to lose anymore friends.

---

_**COMMENTS:**_

Well I'll admit, you got my attention. I have no clue what you are talking about. To me it just sounds like a script for a great sci-fi movie. But if it suppose to mean something else, then allow me to say, I don't think you're selfish at all. You sound like a good person that tries their best. What else can you hope for. I also think you shouldn't indulge in you imagination so much.

_**POSTED BY: bb101**_

--

If your girl friend can't handle a little excitement, I'm more than willing to take her spot on the ride! HEHEH! They way you worry about her sounds like she is too high maintenance for a guy like you. Besides I never made out with a mutant before.

_**POSTED BY: crzygrrrll4u**_

--

I never read so much bullcrap in my life! The fact that you say you're from the 22nd century is load of crap! Time travel is absolutely impossible. The concept is a stupid idea. Even if you could do it, why would you travel to this time anyway? Wouldn't we be primitive to you? I think someone has been watching way too many movies. I bet you really don't have a girlfriend and this is some sick way to meet someone. Your whole story sounds too good to be true. You're probably a mutant wannabe. Sorry to rain on your parade, VAN. But let's face it, guys like you don't really exists.

_**POSTED BY: NUFFSAID**_

--

I lived in Bayville for three years and I seen some pretty weird stuff since I moved here. I have no opinions on mutants or whatever they are. All I know is people have fantasized about flying without wings since the dawn of time. Now that we've seen people who can, we ridicule them? What does that say about regular people? To me, it seems 'normal' people are just deep down jealous of the mutant community. VAN, if you are what you say you are, then don't stop being who you are. Because if you are who I think you are, this city owes you more than you think. Oh and I hope your jeep is ok. I was nearby when that Juggernaut criminal threw it at your head.

_**POSTED BY: TERRYM**_

--

BOOHOOHOO, WAHWAHWAH! All muties should burn in hell! All mutie lovers should burn in hell! The world got along fine without mutants back in the day, we get along without them now. VANGUARD69, you're nothing but another sad mutie freak trying to get sympathy from other wimps. Maybe you should go and live over at that Xavier school with the other side show freaks!

_**POSTED BY: DUNCou812**_

--

I wish you could tell us what your problem is. May be one of us can help with a solution. Well accept for DUNCou812 may be. Anyways, I suppose you're using those elaborate stories to generalize the real problems your having in your life. What ever the problems are, there is always a way out. If you're as dedicated friend as you seem to be, I don't see why you can't solve your problem. Again, it would help if we knew what your problem is. Besides that, your blog was entertaining.

_**POSTED BY: ABC1230077**_

--

I know who you are! I didn't know you liked to blog! You and your 'girlfriend' saved my butt from the Juggernaut a few months back. In fact, your girl carried me to safety while you held him off. Sound familiar? Oh yeah, sorry about seeing you two on the grass that time, almost caught that cowgirl routine you said she does. Haha just kidding! I was just doing my job. I just got over the injuries I sustained and I'm back on duty. Too bad my duties won't bring around towards you guys. I'd love to study some of your combat techniques I saw you perform. That's not a 'come on', don't take that the wrong way! Well, I just I'd say hi and thank you for saving my life. Thank your girlfriend too, I hope she is feeling better.

_**POSTED BY: WARBIRD**_

--

You sound like an interesting fellow. I can help you understand what you are if you like. All I'd need is a small sample of tissue. Please, do not be disturbed by that. I've grown a great interest in the mutant community. And if you say are not a mutant, then I must say you have to be the most intriguing creature on this planet. Perhaps I could discover where your gifts originate from? That would help you understand the true nature of your full potential. I have worked closely with the greatest geneticists in the world. If you are interested in knowing your true self, let me know. I would be an honor just to meet you in person.

_**POSTED BY: N1ESSEX**_

--

VAN, you sound like a classic hero case to me. History and stories alike all describe heroes born out desperate situations if not tragic ones. It's good that your voicing yourself, trying to understand everything that is happening in your life. But in order for you to do what is right, you have to clear your head of your past. And the one thing this world needs is heroes. Like it nor not, you are one. All heroes have to suffer before they become great.

_**POSTED BY: yodafan**_

--

I'm all for fun, baby! I think you're hot! I'd love to see how cosmic you really are. And if your girlfriend wants to join in, I don't mind! The door swings both ways for me! Oh wow, if she is mutant too, that is going to be so, so hot! How intense is her 'cowgirl routine'? Do I need spurs and chaps? Talk to me baby, let's set something up!

Kisskiss!

_**POSTED BY: crzygrrrll4u**_

--

WHOA! I think crzygrrrll4u is looking for love in all the wrong places! Wrong blog site girl for that kind of talk! Ease down, geez! VAN, don't mind her, she's just horny. Anyways, thanks for saving the world. I'm sure you don't get many people thanking you for that. Yes, I know you are a real person. I work late nights and I've seen you around. Cool uniform by the way.

_**POSTED BY: TIMDABOUNSA**_

--

You don't wear a blue tight suit with a red cape do you? You know how dumb you would look? You must have a really cool dad, because my parents really hate the fact that I'm gay and a mutant. More so about me being gay I'm affraid. I think they're getting over the fact that I move faster than most jets. Which is cool, accept they just found out I was dating two guys at the same time. I guess you're right, powers can't solve everything.

_**POSTED BY: northstarrxxx**_

--

I can't believe you're blogging! I can't believe you blogged about my routine! I'm going to kill you! No one is suppose to know about that! See if I ever do that for you again, tough guy! You better end this blog or I'm going to put my foot so far up your cosmic butt you'll know what the real meaning of a black hole is. And is that WARBIRD person that blondie Carol? Is she hitting on you? I swear if I ever see her and her gimpy broken leg again I'll drain her dry! That crzygrrrll4u better back off, too! As for you, 'VAN', you're going to be eating some cold shoulder tonight!

_**POSTED BY: ROGUE**_

----

_**REPLY POST BY: VANGUARD69**_

Busted…

Later guys, thanks for the interesting comments.


	52. Chapter 52

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 52: Housekeeping

Pulling into the circular drive of the estate, Charles and Eric stare out the limo windows and see the young students participating in various yard works. Any evidence of damage to the estate is pretty much absent as though a battle never took place. Charles smiles to see that Logan is using every moment for training purposes while Ororo takes advantage to rearrange the gardens. It had nearly been two weeks before Charles and Eric could secure flights back to the United States. For Charles, it is a refreshing sight to see his school, especially on this bright sunny weekend. He had been updated on a near daily basis about the current opposition they face, and yet he finds his young students all in good spirits. As both men exit the plush vehicle, they are greeted by cheerful calls and waves. Logan signals the students to take a break and approaches Charles along with Ororo. Logan shakes hands with both Eric and Charles welcoming them home while Ororo welcomes them with hugs. With slight gesture of his hand, Eric uses his mastery of magnetism and floats their luggage to the top of the entrance steps. He then excuses himself from the other three to join Wanda and Pietro out by the gardens. Charles remarks, "Well Ororo, Logan, it seems you two have everything under control."

Logan grins and replies, "I'll tell ya Charles, it was dicey at first. But things have been pretty quiet for the past few days."

"The students seem to be holding up well, despite the mutant community suffering bad press lately." Charles adds.

Ororo mentions, "Well, we've had to limit their time outside the Institute for their safety. Not only do they have to worry about anti-mutant sentiments, but that Seth person is also out there."

"He's layin' low though," Logan says, "Allan's been out every other night keepin' an eye on things. Emma and the new girl, Tessa, have been workin' Hank and Forge tryin' to help Allan track down Seth. Right now, Allan's workin' with Scott and Jean in the Danger Room."

--

Letting out a deep breath, Cyclops takes careful aim at his target across the Danger Room. The slit of his visor glows brightly as he releases a straight concussive beam at the solid block of titanium. The blast strikes the target, but only pushes the block a few inches back leaving friction scorch mark on the flat broad side. Cyclops huffs out in frustration as Allan steps up next to him saying, "Try it again, Cyclops."

Staring back at Allan, Cyclops remarks, "Allan, I've never tried focusing my optic blast into a narrow beam. I don't know if you've noticed, but I can't control the flow of energy coming out of my eyes."

Allan quickly adds, "Wrong, you just lack the ability to contain the energy, that's why it releases on its' own. But you can control the level of output on how its' released. Wearing that visor is only the first step."

Cyclops breathes out glancing down. Allan steps up and placing his right on Cyclops's left should and says, "Scott, I know it's frustrating. I just want you to see the same untapped potential that I see in you."

Nodding, Cyclops smiles as Allan adds, "We'll continue this on Monday."

They both hear an echoing and vibrating sound from above and look. Cyclops asks Allan,

"So, what exactly is Jean doing up there?"

Looking up above them, Allan replies, "Learning a bit of patients, control and humility."

Floating twenty feet above their heads, Jean holds out her hands to her sides while pyrokinetic flames dance around her and the object she concentrates on. Shards of metal and various components float about connecting in different manners forming a singular humanoid figure just in front of her. The components come together finalizing the body. Cyclops's expression becomes concerned as he speaks up, "Allan, that thing Jean is assembling, it looks like that Air Walker robot."

Allan chuckles and says, "Artificial life form to be exact, Cyclops. It took a while to find all of his parts. Don't worry, everything is under control. Right, Jean?"

Opening her eyes to reveal a bright glowing glare, Jean replies in an echoing tone, "Of course, Allan. Relax, Scott, this is just a little exercise."

With the flames fading away, Jean gently descends and lightly touches down in front of Cyclops and Allan. She slightly gestures with her hands floating the mechanical body to the floor. The seemingly lifeless humanoid body stands balanced on the Danger Room floor as Allan approaches to inspect it. Walking around the reformed body, Allan nods with a slight grin. He looks over at Jean and says, "Nice work, I think Gabriel looks sharper than he did before."

Jean stands with her arms crossed in a confident manner as Allan asks with a smile, "I see you took some creative freedoms with his design."

Jean's eyes dim to regular human eyes as she replies with a grin of her own, "Nothing wrong with a little fashion statement."

Allan glances back at Scott as they both chuckle at Jean's statement. Allan nods and says, "Very true. Ok, bring Gabriel online."

Jean approaches the Gabriel's metal body and places her left hand upon his plated chest. With jolt of psionic energy emanating from her palm, she envelopes the mannequin like figure with a glowing halo of bright white flames. Gabriel's body slightly twitches at first with various indicating lights flashing on throughout his form. Then he his eyes come on as they begin to glow with energy. Cyclops steps back in defense as he watches Jean revive the advanced machine. Jean drops her hand and steps back allowing Gabriel to regain his bearings. Allan steps up to him and asks, "How're you feeling Gabriel?"

Glancing at Allan in a cold robotic manner, Gabriel replies, "How I feel is irrelevant. However, my systems seem to be functioning at a nominal rate."

He then looks over at Jean and says, "You have my gratitude, star child."

Jean stands in silence with a confident smile. Allan looks at both Jean and Scott saying, "We'll start up again on Monday. Good work, both of you." he then ushers Gabriel out the chamber.

As Gabriel and Allan leave the Danger Room closing the main door behind them, Scott smiles and approaches Jean remarking, "That was amazing Jean, how did you know how put that guy back together?"

Jean returns his smile and says, "It wasn't too difficult. Air Walker's body wasn't completely destroyed. I was able to find his consciousness and read through his schematics. I let the energies guide me and do the rest."

Scott smiles at her as he remarks, "Your new powers are very cool. Come on, let's get cleaned up."

They walk their way to the main door. Scott approaches the main panel and starts to key in the security lock downs just before he exits. Jean then speaks up, "If anything, Scott, if Gabriel the Air Walker ever attacks me again, I'll know how to destroy him, indefinitely." as she grins contently at Scott.

Scott slightly grins back watching her walk out the chamber door. His expression turns to a bit of confusion, not knowing how to think about what she had just said.

--

Assisting in the yard work, Rogue and Kitty help cleanup and re-arrange the area around the pool. Kitty sweeps the loose leaves away from the pool while Rogue carefully runs the pool net across the water sifting out any floating debris. Utilizing her phasing ability, Kitty is able to sweep in between the tight fit spaces. She looks over across the pool at Rogue and notice an annoyed sneer as she cleans out the pool. "Wanna trade chores, Rogue?" Kitty asks, "I don't mind cleaning out the pool."

Rogue looks up and quickly replies, "What? No, Ah'm doin' fine."

Kitty gives her a curious look and asks, "Then what's with the sour look?"

"Ah don't have sour look," Rogue states, "Ah'm just mindin' my own business."

Grinning in silence at first, Kitty gives Rogue a coy smile and starts chuckling, "Wait a minute, I know why you're like, all flustered. You're still mad about Allan's posting online."

Rogue's eyes slightly widen as she stare into the pool. Looking up at Kitty she stutters,

"How… Ah mean… what 're you talkin' about, Kitty?"

Giving her a sarcastic smirk, Kitty answers, "Oh please, Rogue. Allan posted his 'Cosmic Soup' blog on one of the most popular forums in Bayville. I would know, I'm online almost all the time."

Rogue blow her hair away from her face in frustration as she breathes out, "Terrific. That's just dandy."

Kitty giggle and says, "It's not like Allan knew any better, Rogue. He tried posting his subject in an obscured section. Unfortunately, people like reading the obscured stuff."

"Like you?" Rogue inquires with a plain raised eyebrow expression.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kitty smiles and says, "Well, yeah. I mean, I have a couple of postings on the forums, it's a good way to vent. And it was kind of hard to miss Allan's posting when he uses Vanguard69 as his online name."

Rogue rolls her eyes as Kitty adds, "Actually, I thought it was kind of sweet about what he said about you."

"Like what? It's embarrassing, Kitty," Rogue mentions.

Kitty looks at Rogue asking, "Well, didn't you read the whole posting."

"No," Rogue answers, "Ah stopped at the part where he said 'YEEHAW! I'm Happy!'. Ah skipped all the way to the comments just so Ah could give him a piece of my mind."

Kitty lightly bites her lower lip then says, "Oh yeah, that part. Well, maybe you should go back and read the rest."

"Ah'll think Ah'll pass, Kitty. There's no tellin' who else read his post." Rogue remarks with a grin, "Besides, it's kinda nice havin' a guy grovel at your feet for forgiveness."

Kitty smirks and adds, "That's just mean, Rogue. I really think you should read the rest of his post."

Rolling her eyes again with coy grin, Rogue replies, "Whatever." as she places the pool net back on the hanging rack.

Both girls look over across the back yard and see Allan walking with Gabriel the Air Walker to an open grassy area. They seem to be having a discussion way out of ear shot of both Kitty and Rogue, but the two girls nonetheless try to eavesdrop. But as they try to get closer, they spot the Professor wheeling up to the two cosmic individuals. From their point of view, Kitty and Rogue see that Gabriel and the Professor share a brief and hand shake. Then Gabriel steps back and leaps straight up into the sky. A deep thundering sound indicates he had achieved super sonic speeds as he disappears into clear blue sky, leaving Allan and the Professor conversing alone.

Carefully peeking around a nearby tree, both Kitty and Rogue manage to get a bit closer, but only catch the Professor saying in a pleading tone, "Allan, I certainly hope with all my heart that is does not come down to that."

The two girls watch in silence as the Professor navigates his wheelchair back towards the main house, and notice his slightly saddened expression. With concern in their eyes, Rogue and Kitty turn their gaze back to Allan. He stands in silence with his face looking away and downward in a depressed manner. Kitty and Rogue quietly shuffle back behind the tree and glance at each other. Kitty whispers, "What was that about?"

Rogue shrugs her shoulder and whispers back, "AH dunno."

They both look around the tree once more. Much to their surprise, they find Allan gone. Both girls glance around to where he may have walked off too, but then, Allan's voice whispers behind them, "Who're we spying on?"

Rogue and Kitty gasp at the same time while quickly turning to look. With surprised expressions on their faces, Rogue and Kitty see Allan hunched down behind them with a wide smile. He asks, "Did I scare you two?"

Kitty breathes out, "No, we were… just… um… you know…" as she glances at Rogue to back her up.

Rogue gives her a blank stair. Kitty nervously chuckles and says, "Well, I guess… everything is like, ok. So I'll see you two later."

Kitty then phases through the thick tree trunk and scampers off. Rogue breathes out as she looks up at Allan's smiling face and says, "We weren't spyin' on ya. We just saw you walkin' with that Air Walker robot guy, and just got a little curious. No big deal."

She smiles and starts to shuffle away. Allan calls out to her, "Hey, you're not still mad at me about my blog, are you? I must've said I'm sorry around a hundred times now. And I meant it every time."

Rogue smiles and turns around replying, "No, Ah'm not mad anymore. Actually I was more embarrassed 'bout the whole thing."

Allan gives her gentle smile and says, "Well, sorry about that. I was just following your suggestion about putting my thoughts into words."

Rogue chuckles out, "Ah didn't mean to post it online for everyone to see."

She then turns and head back to the pool area while Allan follows closely behind her. Taking a deep breath, Allan remarks, "I can't help it if I feel the need to tell the world how much of wonderful person you are."

Rogue roll her eyes at Allan with sarcastic smirk replying, "Now you're tryin' to kiss my butt."

Allan grins and playfully asks, "Is it working?"

"A little," she answers with coy grin. "But Ah think this'll work better."

Rogue then shoves Allan back making him lose his balance as falls backwards into the pool. Out of reaction, Allan reaches up and grabs her by the right wrist and accidentally pulls her with him. Rogue yipes out realizing she is about to join Allan in the pool. Allan quickly gets his bearing a halts his downward motion bringing him to a stop, hovering flat on his backinches above the clear pool water. Rogue flops on top and grabs hold around his waist trying to balance herself on his body. Allan darts her a sarcastic smirk saying, "Nice try, I almost 'fell' for it."

With her face against his chest, Rogue shuffles and looks up with an embarrassed smile replying, "Well, it was gonna look funny."

Allan gives her a conniving grin and adds, "Funny, huh? How's this for funny?"

Remaining hovering over the water horizontally, Allan slowly turns over bringing Rogue closer to the water. She struggles as she holds tightly with her arms and wrapping her legs around Allan's waist. She playfully grins and mutters out, "Allan, no, no, please! Ah was just jokin'!"

Allan holds his arms out to his side floating a few feet above the pool water with Rogue wrapped around almost dangling under him. He smiles and giggles, "No, this was a prank." as he turns his smile into another playful conniving grin.

Rogue innocently smiles and pleads, "Allan, baby, don't drop in the water! Please?"

Allan starts to laugh and tells her, "I'm not going to drop you. I'm not giving something else to be mad at me for."

Smiling, Rogue pulls herself up to his face and kisses Allan lovingly. Allan returns her affection and they kiss suspended over the water. But as they embrace, their private moment of playful passion is interrupted by the sound of Sam and Alex's voices calling out, "YEEHAW!"

Allan and Rogue's eyes immediately open wide at the sound. Out of complete nervousness, Allan loses concentration and drops both he and Rogue into the deep end of the pool. A loud splash and rush of cool water overwhelms them both as they plunge in together. Quickly they both swim to the surface and gasp out of surprise. Alex and Sam break out into laughter at the sight Rogue and Allan falling into the pool. Allan spits up some pool water and grins at them. Rogue's expression is less than amused as she spits up water and screams out at them, "YA JERKS! Ya better be gone when AH get outta this pool!"

Alex and Sam start scampering away while calling out, "Giddy up cowgirl! YEEHAW!"

Rogue slowly turns her angry wet glare at Allan. With an innocent wet smile, Allan lightly remarks, "Oops, I, uh… guess they read it too."

Rogue turns her angered glare into a tight lipped smile, then starts to splash water at Allan's face.

--

Staring out the back window, Jean watches Allan and Rogue playfully wrestle in the pool. Scott steps up next to her and smiles at the joyous sight. He remarks, "It's nice to see some laughter after all what we've been through."

"Yes, it is nice." Jean replies with a content smile, "I'm very happy for Rogue."

Pouring a glass of fruit punch, Scott asks, "So, how do you think your training excercise went today?"

Jean turns toward the kitchen counter to pour herself aglass of juice and replies, "Ok, I guess. I just wonder why Allan has me doing these minor tasks."

Scott gulps back his juice and remarks, "Well, maybe Allan is just taking things slow. I mean, this was kind of dropped on you pretty abrupt."

"But it's happened, Scott." Jean lightly darts out, "So why beat around the bush? My power has fully manifested, I should be doing more than just simple chores."

"Whoa, easy there Jean," Scott speaks up with a smile, "I'm sure he has his reasons. Besides, you know Allan, he's only trying to help."

Sighing out, Jean nods with a content smile and replies, "I'm sorry Scott. You're right, I'm being a bit impatient about this whole thing."

Scott chuckles and takes another gulp of his juice as Jean adds, "Hey, Allan's drummer from the Cubicle called earlier, I think they have a gig tonight. Want to check it out? I don't think any of us has actually heard Allan play yet, accept for Rogue. And she says he's pretty good."

"I don't know Jean." Scott replies, "We still have that looming threat of that Seth guy or even the possibility of being attacked by more of those cosmic things. I doubt the Professor will allow us to go. I mean, he may not let Allan go."

Jean shrugs her shoulders and says, "True, but according to Allan, Seth took a big chance showing his face the last time when he attacked them at the mall. With the other cosmics out there gunning for him, Seth is going to lay low for a while."

"I see your point," Scott adds, "but we still need to run this by the Professor, just to be safe."

"Oh come on," Jean quickly interupts, "Scott, I really need to get out of the house for a bit. We've been couped up in the Institute for days with very little contact from the outside world because of that jerk Seth. Getting us paranoid is probably what he wanted. I say we cut loose for once, and hang out like we used to."

Scott is hesitant to answer at first, but then smiles and says, "Sure why not. It could be fun."

--

Rolling his wheelchair into the Cerebro room, Charles is caught off guard by the busy scene he has literally come face to face with. As soon as the chamber door slides open, several bundles of wires and cables immediately obscure his vision. He reaches up and shuffles the wire bundles off to the side as he calls out, "Hello? Perhaps this is a bad time."

Hank clears his path shifting wires and components away replying, "Not at all Professor. Please forgive the disorganization, we are currently trying to boost Cerebro's power."

"I see." Charles returns, "Yes I was informed you all were down here working on a way to track this Seth the Enigma person. How are things coming along?"

Forge crawls out from under a component crowed console and stands upright answering,

"Well, we should be reorganized and up and running by this evening. I'm just want to double check all the systems to make sure Cerebro won't lose any of its' primary functions during the scan."

Charles glances around at all the various intricate components and remarks, "I guess my main question is, how is it possible you will be able to find Seth? From what I understand, he has managed to hide himself, even from Allan."

"It will be difficult, Professor, but not impossible." Emma speaks up as she and Tessa enter the room.

Glancing back at the two women, Charles smiles and remarks, "Hello again, Emma."

Emma lightly nods her head to acknowledge Charles and says, "And I believe you remember Tessa?"

Charles smiles and replies, "Yes, of course. A pleasure to see you well, Tessa."

Hank tilts his head asking, "You know Ms. Tessa, Professor?"

"He does indeed, Mr. McCoy." Tessa speaks up, "He reached out to me telepathically when I was younger. However in my youthful arrogance, I turned down his invitation to join the Xavier Institute. One of my many regrets I'm afraid."

"As well as mine." Emma adds with an embarrassed grin.

Charles smile contently, "Such regrets are in the past, ladies. The events in your lives have led you here. And I thank you for helping my students in their hour of need."

Emma nods again and smiles mentioning, "Well, that hour is not quite over yet. Seth remains a very prominent threat to all of us. But his most recent excursion against us put him in danger against the other cosmic entities, which led him to lay very low. He has managed to mask his power from Allan and hide his scent from Logan."

"And you theorize the modifications to Cerebro will pin point his location?" Charles inquires.

Tessa lightly shrugs her shoulders replying, "May be not pin point, but localize. Seth's thought patterns may be just as unique as Allan's, but he doesn't hide them due to his… weakness."

Charles raises his eyebrows and asks, "Weakness?"

Emma grins and answers, "Yes Professor. Seth enjoys preying upon the weakness of those around him. It is how he manipulates things in his favor. Tessa and I will turn his weakness against him."

Forge asks out curiosity, "And what's Seth's weakness?"

Charles smiles while nodding and answers for the ladies, "His arrogance."

Both Emma and Tessa politely nod at Charles.

--

Outside, the gardens teem with an uneasy family silence. Eric uses his mutant gift shifting the garden tools ahead for Wanda and Pietro. The sound of magnetic manipulation surrounds the metals tools as they float to their next flower bed. They had barely spoken since his return and had only acknowledged each others presences with simple nods and shorts 'hellos'. For Eric, a feeling of content warms his heart just being near his children. But for Pietro and Wanda, the obviousness of their awkward feelings become apparent as they slowly distance themselves from him. Eric understands their feeling of gradually accepting him back into their lives and decides to strike up conversation with them. "So, how is your training coming along? I mean, how are your classes?" he asks with a smile.

Wanda and Pietro glance at each other then over at Eric. "Um… fine, I guess. Right Wanda?" Pietro answers as he looks over to his sister.

Wanda cracks an uneasy smile and replies, "Oh… yeah, it's been great."

Above them, Ororo commands the weather creating isolated soft rain showers over parts of the garden they had finished working on. Eric smiles as he steps back. Wanda and Pietro continue with their chore with nervous expressions. Sighing out with content smile, Eric says, "Well, I have to finish unpacking. Perhaps we can talk later?"

Wanda look up and crack another uneasy smile while Pietro simply says, "Sure, ok , sounds good."

Taking a deep breath, Eric smiles and turns toward the house walking his way to the front door. Wanda and Pietro glance at him then at each other and breathe out. "That was weird." Wanda remarks.

"You said it." Pietro says in agreement.

They turn their attention back to their chores. But just as they begin to get back into their work rhythm, Allan voice speaks up from behind them, "If you don't mind, I really think you two should give him chance."

Wanda and Pietro look back and see Allan watching them work. Pietro stands up dusting off his hands as says, "We're not trying to ignore him, Allan. We… just… don't know what to say."

"We know he's trying, but it's kind of tough, you know?" Wanda adds.

Allan nods and replies, "I understand, trust me, we have more in common than you may think. I mean, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father was a career Marine. He wasn't the perfect dad, but he did his best to be there for me. And I took that for granted. I didn't realize how much he cared for me, how much it hurt him that he missed my first homerun in little league baseball, how he blamed himself for missing the silver medal I won during my first high school track meet because he was on duty. I wanted so badly to be mad at him. But as I got older, I realized he traded one dream for another. And I still don't know how to thank him for that."

Both Pietro and Wanda glance down almost out of shame as Allan quickly adds, "Look, I'm not trying to sugar coat your situation. My first impression of him wasn't all great. But things worked out. I just don't want you two regretting the man he was, instead appreciate the father he is trying to be."

Allan grins at them as his words brings smiles to both of their faces. Wanda then looks Allan up and down slowly and tilts her head asking with a smile, "Um… Allan, why are you soaking wet?"

Looking down at his drenched cargo shorts and olive drab t-shirt, Allan chuckles while brushing his right hand through his wet jet black hair. Playfully shrugging his shoulders, he replies, "Oh, I was helping Rogue clean the pool."

Pietro and Wanda glance over by the pool in the distance and spot Rogue standing poolside trying to dry herself off squeezing the water from her drenched shirt. Allan also glances back at her with a conniving grin and holds up left hand towards Rogue. Gesturing his hands and playfully squinting at her, Allan pretends to thump the air with his pointy finger. All of a sudden Rogue is lightly shoved by an invisible force causing her to lose her balance yelling out, "Wha… HEY!" as she falls back into the pool.

Both Wanda and Pietro break out into laughter at the sight of Rogue falling and flailing into the pool water. Rogue quickly pulls herself out water screaming, "Dang it Allan! You've had it tough guy! Get over here!"

Allan giggles and scampers off quickly, smiling at Wanda and Pietro as he runs off toward the house. Rogue runs by them in her drenched clothes yelling out, "Ah hate runnin' in wet clothes, Allan!"

The sight of Rogue dripping and flopping by them in soaked clothing brings Pietro and Wanda to more laughter as they watch her trying to catch up with Allan.

--

With the yard work now finished, the students and faculty of the Xavier Institute take advantage of the rest of the sunny weekend. Some lounge out by the newly cleaned pool, others participate in some outdoor sports. Logan walks around the property inspecting the finished chores. He casually passes the garage and notices a peculiar sight. In on the of the opened garage ports wear Allan would normally park his jeep, a large blue tarp covers what looks like another vehicle. He turns and walks up to it and tries to peek under the concealing drape. But as starts to pull the tarp up for a quick peek, Evan's voice calls out, "Whoa, whoa! Hold Logan!"

Logan quickly straightens up and looks back at Evan as he rolls up on his skateboard. "You know what this is kid?" Logan inquires.

"Yeah, it's a surprise for Rogue, from Allan." Evan mentions with a smile.

Logan's face becomes curious as he looks large tarp covered object. Evan adds, "It's something he and I have been working on for months. We just finished it a few days ago. Allan flew it in earlier this morning before everyone was awake."

Just as Evan finishes his statement, Allan comes into the garage carefully leading a blindfolded Rogue. Logan smiles as he watches Allan play more jokes with her allowing Rogue to gently bump into obstacles. She speaks out, "You better stop foolin' Allan. Show me what this stupid surprise is, or Ah'm gonna rip this blind fold off. And ya better not dunk me in the pool again, we just dried off."

Allan takes her right hand and guides her saying, "No pool, trust me. You're gonna love this."

Allan looks over to where the tarp is and sees Logan standing next to it with Evan. Smiling wide, Evan flashes a thumbs up to Allan and skates off out of the garage. Rogue tilts her head asking, "That sounds like a skateboard. Was that Evan?"

"Yes it was, but he left. Now stand right there and don't move." Allan tells her.

Rogue sighs out with a smirk, "Ah hope you're not gonna throw water balloons at me, or something gross."

Allan laughs out, "Would you relax."

Logan smiles and asks, "Is it ok for me to be here, Allan?"

"Sure, why not." Allan replies with friendly grin.

Rogue asks out as she stands blindfolded, "Logan, is that you? What're you doing here?"

Logan chuckles and says, "Just watchin' kid."

Allan shuffles around the tarp covering trying to loosen it, but then decides to simply rip it off in one tug. He then quickly dart over to Rogue and stand behind her readying to pull off her blindfold. Logan looks at the object that was covered and says in a impressed low tone, "Nice…"

Allan asks Rogue, "You ready?"

"Dang it, Allan," Rogue smiles and huffs out, "you're drivin' me nuts. Yes Ah'm ready."

A light tug from Allan and the blind fold gently falls off giving Rogue her full field of vision. But as she looks out in front of her, her eyes are drawn to a shiny black vehicle parked in the garage port. She blinks her eyes realizing it is newly restore 1968 Camaro. Rogue's eyes widen as she looks the shiny vehicle over. Shiny chrome rims with small 'X's' in the centers, dark tinted windows complimenting the shiny black paint finish, sparkling silver chrome trimming to compliment the silver chrome side exhaust pipes. Logan also notices front ground effects and the forward flip opening grill headlights. He nods his head remarking, "Nice set of wheels."

Rogue is somewhat speechless as she looks back at Allan with wide eye confusion. Allan gestures to the car with a big smile on his face and remarks, "Babe, it's yours."

Her mouth almost drops as her expression widens. Logan nods his head smiling at Allan remarking, "Very, very nice, kid. A car this good lookin' can make a guy go blind lookin' at it too long." as he lightly chuckles and walks out the garage.

Rogue slowly walks around the shiny black hotrod, gently placing her gloved hands on the seamless like hood. She looks up at Allan again asking, "Are ya serious? This is a joke, right?"

Allan continues to smile as he starts speak, "Now before I go off on a tangent, there are some details I have to let you know about. First of all Evan and Forge help me put this baby together. Evan did most of the chrome molding and finishing. I'm telling you, that kid has got a knack for this hotrod stuff. Forge help me reconfigure the engine a bit. We based the fuel system on my jeep and installed a distilled water fuel filter and compressor. So this sucker runs on water, and still puts out 350 horsepower."

Rogue walks around the car as Allan continues, "The stereo is new. It's one of those ten disc changers complete with four speakers and subwoofers built under the back passenger seats."

But before Allan can get out another word, Rogue leaps into his arms kissing him passionately. She embraces him tightly pressing herself against him wrapping her arms around his head as they lock lips. Their mouths slowly part in silence as Allan lightly mutters out, "So, you like it?"

Rogue holds onto Allan closely and mutters back, "Ah love you."

Allan smiles at her and asks, "Wanna take it for a spin?" as he holds up the keys.

She reaches up and gently takes the keys, smiling into Allan's loving gaze.

--

Charles sifts through the pile of information he and Eric had gathered during their time at the Genosha research facility. He smiles at the abundance of information that could aid in the mutant community being understood by the rest of the world. He looks up and glances out his office window and sees Eric casually walking with Pietro and Wanda. It appears they are having a pretty enjoyable conversation as they stroll through one of the many walk ways in the property. Charles smiles contently at the sight and shifts his eyes to some of his other students who have started up an outdoor game of Frisbee. An innocent start that he knows all too well will escalate into a young mutant power shoving match. Which will more likely create more yard work for each them considering the usual property scarring aftermath. A thought that still brings a smile to Charles's face. But just he beginning to settle down with content emotions, Charles feels a cool tingly sensation in the back of his mind. He slightly glances behind him and speaks out in a stern tone, "I am aware of your presense. You may be able to mask yourself from my students, but you will find very difficult with me."

He turns his wheel chair to faceinward and sees a humanoid figure begin to materialize in front of his wide desk. The figure takes full shape of an elderly man wearing long trenchcoat and wide hatshadowing the top of his face. Charles stares at the man and says, "You are the entityAllan has called N, yes?"

"Correct." the shady man replies plainly.

"What is it you want now? Allan had said you would remain neutral to all affairs on this world." Charles remarks.

N lightly nods his covered facestating, "Indeed.My original intention on this world was to aid the Vanguard in his quest to restore balance to order and chaos."

Holding his hand in front of his face finger tip to finger tip, Charles tells him, "Your methods, however, are quite dubious at best. Why have you revealed yourself to me?"

"You are aware of the Vanguard's intentions pertaining to the star child?" N inquires.

" I am." Charles answers.

N starts to pace as he adds, "Then you are aware of the consequences of either such action."

"If are remaining nuetral, N, then why sudden interest in our fates." Charles decides to ask.

N turns to face Charles as he answers, "Your fate, including the fates of your young charges, are now intertwined with the Vanguard's. The fate of this universe has now become cloudy to my foresight. Should Allan fail in his quest, it will fall to you and your students.Thier decisions will decide the destiny of this world. And I will remain, to bear witness to whatever outcome."

Charles takes a deep breath and says, "We all choose our own path. And not all paths are meant to be easy. Allan had chosen the path less traveled. He chooses mortallity."

With that said Charles hears the deep rumbling of a hotrod engine. He glances out his window and sees both Rogue and Allan speeding out the driveway in her newly restored black 68 Camaro. Charles smiles at thier happiness as he tells N, "He chooses to live among us. So you see, N, it is not our fates intertwined with Allan's, it is his fate intertwined with ours. Whatever destiny we face, he chooses to face it with us."

N nodsat Charles's statement and begins to slowly fade out of sight. Charles them asks out, "N, you have yet to acknowledge Seth's presence on our world. May I ask why?"

As he dissappears from Charles's office, N's voice echoes out, "There is nothing to acknowledge."

Charles raises his eyebrows with a curious expression as his office falls silent.

----------

Driving through town traffic had never been so carefree as Rogue and Allan laugh and cheer weaving through streets. They take the long way to certain destinations just so Rogue can get used to her new toy. As the late afternoon approaches, they find themselves parked by the coast and sitting on the back of the hotrod watching sailboats slowly float by in the bay. Rogue and Allan share a small tub of chocolate ice cream as they speak. "You know, Piotr enrolled in art school. He says you inspired him." Rogue mentions.

Allan chuckles, "Well, let's just hope he's smarter than I was. Because there's not much money in that business unless you kiss butt and hussle."

Rogue swallows a spoon full of ice cream and asks, "So why'd you get into art if you can't make a lot of money?"

Shrugging his shoulder and spooning more ice cream, Allan replies, "I guess I love it that much. It's not that I can't make money, I'm not opposed to a little hussle, I just don't kiss butt."

Smiling while swallowing some ice cream, Rogue chuckles and glances at her new car saying, "You must've really hussled to pull this off. It's beautiful, Allan."

Allan smiles and digs out another spoonful ice cream. Rogue rest her head against Allan's left shoulder as they continue watching the sail boats glide by on the sparkling bay. Allan clears his throat and remarks, "If you don't mind me mentioning, we never really talked about the dream you had a few months back. The vision you were trapped in when slipped into a coma? You never really said anything to me about it. I mean if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I"ll understand. I was just curious about what you saw."

Rogue lifts her head and glances at him saying, "It's not that Ah'm uncomfortable about talkin' about it. Considerin' what happened after, it kinda hurts thinkin' about it.Ah just didn't wanna bother you with it, or scare you off."

"Well try me," Allan says with a smile, "you know I'm a pretty openminded guy."

Taking a deep breath, Rogue straightens her posture and begins, "Ok, um... to be honest, it wasn't really a dream. It was more like a memory, well, that's what it feel like now.Ah mean,Ah was kinda livin' that life. Anyways, it's complicated, but in the 'dream', we were... um... were kinda married."

Allan grins and chuckles, "How many kinds of married are there, Anna? We either were or we weren't."

"Ok, ok," Rogue bashfully smiles and says, "we were married and livin' at that futuristic city you're from."

Grinning, Allan asks, "Were we rich?" as he shakes his eyebrows up and down.

Rogue slaps his arm saying, "Are ya gonna let me tell you this or not?"

"Ouch, ok, sorry, go on." Allan replies playfully.

"We weren't rich," Rogue mentions, "we were doin' alright,Ah guess. You had a gallery, and I wrote novels. And not sex novels you pervert."

Allan grins remarking, "I didn't say anything."

"Well Ah know how you think, tough guy." Rogue says as she point his chest.

She continues, "Anyways, we just got finished celebratin' our anniversery." as she blushes.

Allan straightens his posture as he continues to listen to Rogue, "The last night, we were holdin' a showcase at the gallery. And this is where it gets a bit emotional. Because that's when the Professor found me and brought me back. But before that was gonna happen, Ah had a secret to tell you. It was suppose to be a surprise, but Ah never got a chance to to tell you in the 'dream'."

Rogue falla silent looking down. Allan tilts his head at her and says, "You can tell me, it's ok."

Taking a breath and sighing out, Rogue swallows and mutters out, "Like Ah said, in that 'dream', it felt like you and Ah were married for years. So it wasn't like it wouldn't have happened."

"Anna," Allanassures her"you can tell me."

HearingAllan use her real name relaxes Rogue as she smiles and says, "Ah was pregnant."

Allan raises his eyebrows and falls silent. Rogue bites her lower lip as she watches his expression go from slight shock to a content logical stare. He nods and says, "Well... that is interesting. Not what I was acspecting, but... wow."

"Ah know," Rogue adds as she glances at him, "the real heart wrencher was, when the Professor finally woke me up, Ah still thoughtAh was pregnant. And that vision sits in my head like a distant memory. That includes all the emotions that came with it."

Continuing to nod, Allan slightly grins. Rogue readjusts her posture out or nervouness and glances at Allan. Looking up at the sky then out over the bay, Allan seems to be lost in thought. Rogue, swallows and asks, "So, what'd you think?"

Allan thinks for a bit before answering, then takes a breath saying, "You say, this was more like a vision then a dream, right?"

Rogue nods as Allan continues, "Then, could you tell me, what side of the bed did you sleep on in that vision? Because you tend to snore loud laying your right side and I would like to get leg up on this because your snoring is driving me nuts at night." as he smiles at her.

Rogue stares at Allan with a blank expression, then smiles wide as she shoves him playfully saying, "Dang it! Ah thought Ah wierded you out for second there!"

Allan speaks in jokinglymanner, "Well I figure, if are married that long, we must have corrected our sleeping habits by then. Otherwise we'd drive each other insane."

They both share alaugh as Rogue hugs Allan lovingly. Sighing out, Rogue asks in a light tone, "Do you think you and Ah would make it that far."

Allan stares down at the small tub of chocolate ice cream and spoons out the last scoop. He carefully feeds it to Rogue and replies with gentle smile, "If I can share a tub of my favorite flavor of ice cream with you and not complain, then I know for a fact, anything is possible."

They both smile and lean in closer kissing. Rogue smiles and blushes as she straightens her posture again. She slides off the back of her car saying, "You gotta gig tonight. Ah better get you back so we can get ready."

Allan smiles and slides off the back as well and walks to the passenger side. Rogue returns his smile as she hops int the driver's seat. Just before open the passenger door, Allan glances down at his right jean pocket and shuffles out a small plush box with his right hand. He pulls it out slightly and smiles with comfortable ease before he quickly conceals it back into his pocket. The he opens the passenger door and flops himself into the seat grinning at Rogue. She grins back asking, "What?"

Allan chuckles and replies, "Just thinking, this car is so you."

Rogue smiles as she revs the engine loud and throws the gear into drive. The sleek black Camaro squeals out of the beachside parking lot and speeds back to the Institute.


	53. Chapter 53

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 53: Stage

The line forming out in front of the Cubicle stretches down the sidewalk with eager thrill seeking dancers and music lovers of all types. Plenty of frustrated faces as well as intoxicated smiles create the human train waiting to be let in either one at a time or by group. And for a small group of young X-men waiting midway down the line, the prospect of them getting into club they could normally not get into begins to set in feelings of excited anticipation and slight guilt. Speaking in low tone, Amara nudges Bobby and remarks innocently, "I don't know about this Bobby. What if we get caught?"

Sighing out and speaking back in the same low tone, Bobby replies, "Amara would you relax. It's gonna work, trust me."

Tabitha leans in from behind and speaks up with a grin, "Stay cool, girl. We're only here for the show."

Jubilee also leans in whispering, "Just chill, Amara, we're already in line."

Bobby turns and whispers with his own grin, "Seriously, these ID's I made for us are fool proof."

Staring back with her innocent expression, Amara whispers back, "If Allan finds out you used his computer to make these fake ID's for us, he'll probably turn you into an ice slushy."

"That's if he finds out, Amara." Bobby remarks sarcastically, "Besides, Allan is from the future, how do you think he made his legitimate ID's to fit in our world?"

Holding up her fake ID card, Tabitha chuckles out, "It' so wicked how Allan's laptop has all those features to make these. The scan even got my good side."

Bobby glances at his and adds, "Yup, lucky for us he forgot to log out before he left. Man he's got some cool tech."

"That was awesome how you figure out how to use his image programs." Jubilee mentions as she holds up her fake ID, "I almost look like a model in my picture."

Amara looks down at hers and mutters out, "Mine says I'm twenty five years old. The door guy is not going to believe that."

Glancing down at Amara's fake ID, Bobby nervously grins and remarks, "Oops, I guess I goofed. Well, just say that you're a late bloomer." and he smiles at her as the line slowly move ahead.

Already inside, the music blares through the tall ceilings and stylized corridors with people dancing and cheering, while onstage Allison wails her vocals with Allan and his band members bringing up rhythmic rock tunes. A mixture of high notes and guitar rolls makes the waving crowd cheer out louder. Carefully pushing their way through the excited audience, Lance, Kitty , Amanda, and Kurt try to head for the side booth like seating area. They keep glancing up at the stage to get a glimpse of both Allan and Allison performing. Lance smiles back at Kitty as he leads his friends through the worked up crowd and says in a high tone, "They sound awesome!"

Kitty looks back up at the stage and cheers out, "Totally!"

She starts to hop and dance as she follows Lance. Kurt and Amanda follow closely and smile as they watch Kitty jumps to the upbeat rhythm. Amanda notices Kurt getting a bit nervous weaving through the crowd and asks him, "Kurt what's wrong?"

Looking around, Kurt replies, "It's my image inducer, I'm afraid someone might hit it or something."

"Relax," Amanda says in cheerful tone, "you should really turn it off and show them blue you! Honestly, I don't think anyone would notice in here."

Kurt chuckles and asks, "Vhat makes you say that?"

Amanda points at a couple of laid back club folk strutting by wearing nearly all tight shiny leather, multicolor hair and jingling with an unknown number of glistening piercing. Both Amanda and Kurt watch the dramatic entourage walk by and through the crowd, then start laughing as they hug and continue to follow Lance and Kitty to the seating area near the non-alcoholic bar. Since the crowd seems to be focused on the show on stage, some of the round tables had become vacant. They each pull up a chair and seat themselves while looking up at the stage. Allan rolls into a guitar solo while Allison grinds her back against his to the rhythm. Lighting effects sparkle and shine all over the stage illuminating the performance in a near godlike display. Kitty moves to the music while sitting as she asks Kurt, "Is Allison using her powers?"

"I think so." Kurt replies with a grin.

Amanda cheers out raising her hands, "Yeah! That's so cool!"

They continue to watch as Allison sings out her final note bringing her song to a flashy end. The crowd cheers out and whistles while she bows and poses playfully. And of course Allison teases guys in the crowd by blowing kisses at them. Allan steps up to the microphone and teases, "Watch out boys, she's on the hunt!"

The guys in the crowd cheer louder as Allison laughs and playfully slaps Allan's arm. With a big grin on his face, Allan signals his drummer to roll into an intro as he and the bassist add their own flare spicing up the stage. The smiling crowd starts to hop once more to the beat of hard rock as Allan wails his lyrics to the captured crowd. Allison picks up with her vocals signing the chorus of the song with the rest of the band. Managing to squeeze themselves out of the cheering crowd, Scott and Jean shuffle to the back laughing and smiling trying to catch their breaths. Scott looks across to the back and spots Kurt, Amanda, Kitty, and Lance smiling back at them. Shaking his head with a grin, Scott heads over to them with Jean in tow. "Wow, I didn't think you guys were actually going to go through with it."

Kitty shrugs her shoulders with a smile and remarks, "Well, Allan said we could use his ID program as long as we keep our ages under 21."

They each show their stamped left hands signifying they can enter but not buy alcohol. Lance mentions, "Scott, chill dude, we're only here to see Allan and Allison play."

Scott smiles ands replies, "No one's upset, Lance."

Kurt glances around then asks, "So vhere's Rogue? I thought she was here already?"

Jean and Scott look at each other grinning, then start giggling as they turn towards the stage and point up over the bouncing crowd. Kurt and Kitty lean forward a bit to look at what Scott and Jean are pointing at and see three distinct large stylized cages hanging from the high ceilings but low enough to tease the crowd below. Kurt and Kitty's eyes widen as they stare into the center cage and see Rogue dancing inside with a wide smile on her face. Kitty jaw almost drops as she watches Rogue grind her hips and shake her butt. Kitty smiles and asks out of surprise, "How… what is she doing up there?"

Jean looks up at Rogue and replies with a smile, "Dancing and having a good time. She's got the best view in the whole place. Besides, that was the safest place for her in this crowded club. If you want, just ask the bouncers, and they will lower the other cages if you want to dance in one."

Amanda giggles out as she watches Rogue dance, "Wow, look at her! That looks like fun! Come on Kurt, let's grab a cage too!"

Kurt's face shows surprise as he asks, "Vhat? Are you serious?"

But before he can protest, Amanda pulls him off his chair and calls out to a bouncer. The large tight t-shirt wearing brawny man lowers the cage to Rogue's left. The other bounces usher part of the crowd away as the cage lowers for Amanda and Kurt. As the stylized door opens, the young couple steps in and is hoisted above the dance floor. Amanda cheers out as she and Kurt start to dance to the hard rock beats. The floor paneling of the cage lights up giving the cage dancers a more dramatic appearance as they work their dance moves above the cheering crowd. Scott and the others laugh at the site of their friends' cage dancing. Seating themselves to rest their feet, Jean and Scott sit back and watch the illuminated stage as the band each roll into each instrumental solo. Ending on a loud note, the show takes an intermission. The in-house dj then kicks up some rhythmic dance beats as background noise. Jean leans in and says, "Excuse me guys, but I have to use the rest room."

She smiles while standing up and heads across the floor toward the restroom area. Scott asks Lance and Kitty, "You two want sodas? I'm getting something to drink."

Kitty and Lance glance at each other and shrug their shoulders. Kitty speaks up, "We'll have what you're having."

Scott stands and replies, "Alright then, three Cokes it is. I'll be right back." as he walks over to the non-alcoholic bar.

Glancing around, both Kitty and Lance watch as Amanda and Kurt are lower to the floor in their cage. The young couple can't seem to stop laughing as they exit the stylized contraption and walk back to their table. Lance chuckles, "Have fun?"

Amanda giggles, "Jean was right, you get a better view from up their."

Kitty asks with grin, "So where's Rogue?"

"She vas in her zone," Kurt says with a surprised expression, "She didn't even notice us in the next cage."

Kitty glances over to Rogue's cage and notices it lowering to the floor. Standing next to the cage as it lowers, Allan watches with a coy grin on his face. Along with the others, Kitty can over hear Allan's voice over the music as he says playfully while grinning at Rogue in the cage, "Well, I guess it's time to let this wild beast out, boys."

He unlatches the door and carefully opens it. Rogue smiles and hops out onto Allan's right shoulder. Her legs playfully dangle in front of Allan as carries her hunched over his shoulder. Looking over towards their tables, Allan walks over to his friends with Rogue giggling over his shoulder. With big smile on his face, he remarks, "Hey, glad you all made it!"

Rogue giggles and smiles as she shuffles hunched over on Allan's shoulder to look back and says, "What's up!"

Kitty and Kurt are a bit by surprise at Rogue's gleeful attitude, but smile and chuckle back. Lance stands up and shakes Allan's hand saying, "Awesome show, Allan."

"Thanks bud." Allan replies with grin.

Kurt Also stands shaking Allan's hand and gesture to Amanda saying, "This is my girlfriend, Amanda."

Allan smiles and shakes her hand saying, "Nice to finally meet the girl who snagged our blue daredevil."

Amanda returns his smile then mentions with a curious grin, "You're that motorcycle guy that stood up for them at the Shake Shack a while back."

"Guilty as charged." Allan admits playfully.

Rogue glances back as she hangs over Allan's right shoulder muttering, "Um… Allan?"

Allan quickly glances at Rogue on his shoulder and says boldly yet jokingly, "Oh, if you'll excuse us, I'm taking Rogue to the roof so we can make out."

Squirming a bit in his arms, Rogue yaps out shock, "Allan!"

They all giggle as they watch Allan lightly slap Rogue's butt with his free left hand. Rogue yaps out again, "Hey!"

Allan nods at his four friends and walks around them heading toward the stairs leading to upper levels. But as he struts and carries Rogue over his shoulder, he playfully announces to the crowd ahead, "Make a path people, horny couple comin' through!"

The crowd lightly laughs, then begin to cheer as Allan carries Rogue up the stairs like a conquering hero. A mixture of claps and whistles root Allan and Rogue as they ascend up the stylized stair case. Allan playfully waves his left hand like royalty while Rogue tries to hide her smiling embarrassment by covering her face as she is carried over his shoulder. Kitty, Lance, Kurt, and Amanda share in the laughter with both wide smiles and shocked expressions.

Waiting by the non-alcoholic bar, Scott waits to order his drink. The concert watching crowd all seemed to have migrated to the bars as soon as the show took an intermission, and Scott had been trying to signal the bartender for his attention. He gets an acknowledging nod from the bartender as he waits his turn to order. Then a familiar voice speaks to him, "Scott? Is that you?"

Turning his head to the voice, Scott finds himself standing next to Taryn, who is also waiting her turn to order a drink. "Taryn," Scott answers with a bit of surprise in his voice, "um… hey, how've you been?"

Smiling softly at Scott, she replies, "I'm doing ok, I guess. I didn't know you like to hang out here."

Scott swallows lightly and remarks, "Well, you know, I'm just enjoying the college life."

He then points toward the stage and mentions, "Allison and Allan are also friends of mine from the Institute. I came to watch their show."

"Wow, you know the singers?" Taryn asks excitingly, "That's really cool."

Scott grins and nods trying to get comfortable in this awkward moment as she adds, "So, are you here with anyone?"

"Uh… yeah… actually," Scott almost stutters out, "I'm here with Jean. Some of the others are here too."

Taryn glances around smiling saying, "Where is she? I'd like to talk to her, you know to catch up and all."

"Well, she's around," Scott replies, "she's probably still in the restroom."

Turning to Scott, Taryn smiles and asks, "So, how's life been treating you?" as Scott looks back at her with a bit of nervousness.

---

Hank secures a bundle of multi-colored cables and double checks all the patchwork he and Forge had been working on. Sitting in the center of the Cerebro room deck, both Emma and Tessa examine the interface helmets they would both have to wear to make the scheme work. Both women sit back to back quietly as Charles also examines his newly constructed interfacing helmet. Forge crawls out from underneath the main console and shuffles by Emma and Tessa. Hank glances back at Charles and asks, "Professor, do you think it was safe for the others to go out tonight?"

Giving it some thought, Charles rests his interface helmet on his lap and says, "Well even if I thought it was unsafe for them, you and I both know the students would devise a way to make their night happen."

Hank smiles while securing the last of the wire bundles and remarks, "Good point."

Charles shares his smile as he adds, "Besides, as Logan puts it so lightly, the students could use some time to, 'cut loose'."

Forge speaks up while dusting his hands off, "I think that should do it, guys. With the new projecting array, you three should be able to focus your telepathic sweeps at multiple brain wave frequencies. I theorize it may get a bit loud in there. Cerebro's new open band width will probably pick up residual thoughts from non-mutants as well. Which is why the Professor is here to help regulate you search."

Both Emma and Tessa nod at Forge's words as they adjust their interface helmet fittings. Noting Hank's concerns, Emma speaks up, "You are right to have concerns, Hank. Seth is still out there. And he is a prominent threat to us all. But consider the fact that every cosmic entity Allan didn't destroy is now gunning for him, Seth would be a fool to act up now. Which gives us time to prepare and counter anything he should later throw at us. And as much as I would enjoy going off to see Allan and Allison's performance, I have a personal vendetta against Seth that I intend to see through."

Tessa adds in a calm tone while staring at her interface helmet, "As do I."

Hank glances at the two women with a concerned expression. He raises his eyebrows then looks over to Charles. Sharing his expression, Charles turns his attention to Forge and nods. Forge clears his throat and says, "Ok, then, let's warm this baby up and run a diagnostic before we proceed." as he starts sifting through the array of switches and buttons.

---

The rhythmic bass pounding can still be heard as Allan and Rogue relax alone on the roof of the Cubicle. They find the highest vantage point and sit back to back with faces looking up into the night sky. With her legs folded close to her and her left hand resting on her knees, Rogue points up with her right hand and remarks, "Ok, how 'bout that one." as she gestures to a star above in the sky.

Allan follows her hand and asks, "Which one?"

"The bright star with the hint of blue in it." Rogue replies.

Looking again, Allan slightly nods and says, "Oh, yeah, I've been there."

"Are you serious!" Rogue asks out, "Dang, every star Ah've pointed to you've been to. Are ya sure you haven't been to every star out there?"

Chuckling lightly, Allan answers with a grin, "I'm pretty sure, babe. The universe is a very big place. There are multiple universes, universes within universes, universes that exist in reflecting dimensions, and universes that exist parallel to each other. And they all vary in sizes, colors, and shapes."

Rogue leans her head back on Allan left shoulder saying with grin, "You gotta weird job."

Allan smiles and sighs out, "That, I will agree."

"It must be nice havin' all that as your stage." Rogue remarks while gazing up into the sky.

Sigh out and raising his eyebrows, Allan replies, "Well, I've never thought of it like that. That's kind of cool actually."

Rogue glances back at Allan asking, "Tonight, on stage you were seriously rockin', it looked like you were havin' a rush. What's it like?"

Glancing back at her, Allan grins and shrugs his shoulders saying, "It's like you're in total control of the scene. It's the feeling you get when you know you have the right answer during a test. Imagine that, but feeling it all night. It can be overwhelming sometimes, and a lot of musicians let it go to their heads creating major egos. I do it to see people's faces shine, to play kickin' music, and to be among talented artist. But tonight, seeing you in that cage grinding your body, got my heart pumpin' some real adrenaline. That was a rush."

Rogue blushes and nudges Allan as she giggles. She adds, "You and Allison are great singers."

Allan throws in, "Allison is the singer, I just like to perform."

Sitting back against him in silence, Rogue breathes out trying to get comfortable. Allan glances back at her with wide smile, then quickly stands up asking, "You want to try something new tonight?"

Rogue slowly looks around the wide open roof top and asks with a coy playful grin, "Up here?"

Allan pauses for second with a curious grin of his own saying, "Kinky, but not exactly what I had in mind."

He takes both of her hands and pulls her onto her feet. Rogue expression is both curious and hopeful at the same time as Allan explains, "I need for you to relax and open you mind. Drop any doubt lingering in your thoughts about what you cannot do and allow your mind to venture out."

Allan reaches up and with both of his hands and gently holds Rogue's fair skinned face. The warmth of his hands is comforting to her as she closes her eyes. His voice seems to echo softly into her ears saying, "Open your mind and let yourself go."

The sudden yet soft pressing of his lips against hers causes Rogue to shudder a bit, but she remains calm as his warmth seems to embrace her being. Rogue lets out a soft moan as she kisses Allan and reaches out around his waist embracing him back. She feels a gentle breeze blow by them just as a tingling sensation washes through her mind and down her back.

--

With the drum and base beats blaring in the background, the patrons of the Cubicle either congregate with their crowd or enjoy the music on the dance floor. Joining the dancing crowd in their youthful manner, Bobby and Jubilee hop into the bouncing masses. Their smiles and cheers reflect the mood from the music. Across the dance floor, waiting in another crowd, Tabitha and Amara inch their way towards the alcohol bar. Amara looks a bit nervous as she mutters to Tabitha, "I don't know about this, Tabitha. I still can't believe I got in."

Giggling, Tabitha replies, "I know, that bouncer has gotta IQ of a brick. He actually believed Bobby's late blooming bit about you."

Amara nervously glances around and asks in low tone, "But, do you think I should really try and buy a beer?"

"Why not?" Tabitha remarks, "I wanna see what else we can get away with. Besides, you're the only one who got stamped on the right hand."

Looking down at her right hand, Amara nervously grins and looks at Tabitha with fake confidence. Before they knew it, both girls are the bar facing the curiously expressed bartender. Tabitha turns on her flirting grin as Amara smiles innocently. Wiping down the bar tediously with a white cloth, the bartender glances at them with a somewhat bothered look. Standing six feet and five inches tall, the brawny man asks them, "What can I do ya for?"

Tabitha holds her smile and gently nudges Amara to speak. Clearing her throat with an innocent smile, Amara speaks up, "Um, I'd like a beer?"

The bartender wipes down the counter than tosses the white rag into waste basket nearby. Turning his curious expression back to Amara, he asks, "Ok, what kind?"

His question almost stuns Amara, who is already nervous to begin with. Gesturing to the counter behind him, the bartender lists out, "Heineken, Ice House, Bud, Amstel, Corona… take your pick sweetheart."

Tabitha gently nudges her again making Amara speak up, "Oh… um, the first one."

Giving her grinning smirk, the bartender flips up a clean glass and carefully fills it with the tap spray. Both Amara and Tabitha watch as the glass is filled with cold golden beer with a bit foam at the top. The bartender places the cold glass on a bar coaster and slides to Amara. He appears hesitant at first, but then he notices her stamped right hand. With a short transaction, he hands Amara her change and turns away raising his eyebrows while slightly shaking his head. Tabitha and Amara step away from the bar and huddle together as they move through the crowd. "Whoa, I can't believe you just gotta beer." Tabitha remarks in an excited low tone.

Amara nods with a wide eyed expression and replies nervously, "I know, right? I didn't think it would be that easy. So, now what?"

Whispering with a smile, Tabitha says, "Try it."

Looking back at Tabitha with shocked expression, Amara whispers back, "Are you crazy, Tabitha? I can't drink a beer."

All of a sudden, Amara feels a quick tapping on her right shoulder. She quickly turns to look and sees a tall slender sandy blonde guy smiling down at her. Holding his own bottle of beer, he grins at her with somewhat blood shot eyes and says, "I noticed you walking in earlier. Mind if I by you drink?"

Amara takes a quick glance at Tabitha with nervous eyes. Trying to hold back a giggle, Tabitha slightly looks away with a tight lipped grin. Amara looks back at the guy and replies, "Well, I already have a drink."

"Whoa," the guy says with a slanted smile, "you're right. My bad."

Both girls notice his slight wobble and stagger as he smiles at them. Obviously intoxicated beyond his own physical threshold, the guy does his momentary best to remain steady. Amara politely says, "Um, thanks for the offer. See you around." as she smiles and starts to walk away.

The guy quickly shuffles around in front of both Amara and Tabitha chuckling out, "W… wait a minute, let's talk. I'll buy you another beer."

Amara politely declines, "No thanks, I'm fine with this one. Besides, I'm here with someone."

They guy slightly staggers back with a sarcastic smirk asking, "With who, the blondie here?" as he gestures to Tabitha.

He then asks in a sarcastic tone, "You two aren't lesbos are you?"

Tabitha's eyes widen in anger after hearing his words and steps up to the guy with an angered expression raising her voice, "Take a hint, twerp, take a hike!"

Just as the drunk guy is about to speak stepping up to Tabitha, a woman's hand quickly reaches up grabbing his lower lip and twisting it rather hard. Tabitha steps back next to Amara and notice Allison gripping the wining guy's lip. The sudden pain brings him to his knees as he wines out dropping his beer to the floor. With her free hand, Allison whistles and signals the nearby bouncers, "We gotta live one here, fellas!"

The bouncers pick the whimpering drunk man up and drag him out of the club. Allison turns to both Amara and Tabitha with a sarcastic grin. Tabitha just smiles in return as Amara sighs out in relief that an ugly situation had just been quelled. Absent mindedly, Amara raises her cold glass and sips her drink to quench her thirst. Her eyes suddenly widen as she realizes the sharp bitter taste of her beverage and she spray spits back out. The spraying mist of her almost regurgitated alcoholic drink sprinkles all over Allison. With her mouth open in surprising disgust, Allison just stares in disbelief as she looks down at her shiny halter top and tight leather pants that is now shimmering from Amara's reaction to her drink. Tabitha gasps and covers her mouth seeing what happened. Amara's eyes widen while she wipes her mouth and remarks, "That tasted gross."

Allison looks up at both of them and simply says in low tone, "You two are so busted." and signals both of them to follow her with her finger.

Walking her way back around the vast dance floor, Jean smiles at the sight of a joyful crowd enjoying the dance rhythms. As she makes her way through the groups of smiles and chatter, she catches a glimpse of two familiar young faces in the dancing crowd. She stops to focus on the dancing couple and realizes it is Bobby and Jubilee. The young smiling couple hops in and out of the musically entranced crowd, oblivious that Jean is watching them with irritation. So deeply in their fun mood, they fail to notice Jean approaching, her face turning sour by the second. Using her newly enhanced telepathic ability, Jean sends out a subliminal message to the immediate dancing crowd in front of her. The crowd, unbeknownst them, subconsciously moves out of her way as she walks up to Bobby and Jubilee. Still in their dancing groove, they both gasp out as Jean speaks up, "AHEM!"

The two young mutants quickly turn around and stare at Jean with innocent surprise. Jean adds, "I don't even want to know how you two got in here. But you both are coming with me."

Another focus of her mind sends a message to both Bobby and Jubilee subconscious, and they find themselves somewhat slaved to Jean's will as they follow her to the tables. With nervous expressions, they comply, following Jean to where Kitty, Lance, Kurt and Amanda are seated. As they walk up to the table, Bobby points at Kurt and Kitty saying, "Hey, how'd you two get in here? Wait a minute, you used Allan's program too, didn't you?"

The four seated teens glance at each other then look back at bobby. Kitty mentions, "We had Allan's permission, Bobby. You guys obviously didn't."

But before another word can be uttered, Allison speaks up, "Oh great, I should've known."

Jean and the others turn to see her ushering Tabitha and Amara to the table as well. Everyone's expression is a bit shocked to see Amara holding a glass still full of cold beer. Jean carefully takes the cold glass telling her, "I am very surprised at you, Amara. I didn't think you were like this." as she places the glass down on the table.

Amara looks at her friends sitting around the table and tries to explain, "I'm not, I swear! I just…"

Tabitha speaks up, "It's my fault, I made her buy it."

"Hold it, you two," Allison interrupts while stepping up and taking Amara's right hand.

She points to the stamped club logo on Amara's back hand and adds while nodding, "Unbelievable, we're so screwed."

Jean sighs out rubbing her temples and says, "Alright, let's stay cool. You four give me those ID's."

Bobby, Jubilee, Amara, and Tabitha slowly reach in their pockets and pull out their fake ID's and hand them to Jean reluctantly. Looking at the info stated on each card, Jean nearly giggles at Amara's. She looks at the young brunette with a sarcastic grin. Amara nods knowing why Jean is staring at her in that manner and says, "I know, I know. Bobby goofed it."

"Goofed what?" Allan's voice suddenly asks out.

All heads around the table look up and see Allan and Rogue standing hand in hand with plain expression on their faces. Allan's eyes shift over to Bobby, Amara, Tabitha and Jubilee. Jean holds up the fake ID's with a sarcastic smirk. Using her telekinesis, she floats the four cards into Allan's free hand. Allan doesn't even look at the cards as he closes his eyes saying, "This will teach me to start locking my door whenever I leave."

Bobby quickly speaks up, "We just wanted to see your show. Just like Kurt and the others."

Nodding as though agreeing, Allan points at the cold condensation dripping glass off beer and asks, "So, who bought that?"

The group falls silent at first, then Amara nervously raises her hand. Tabitha quickly raises her hand as well with nervous grin. Allan shakes his head with a grinning yet disappointed expression. He glances over to Rogue, who just grins rolling her eyes. Allan then nods and states, "Ok, fine, stay for the show, but that's it. No beer, no encore, final set, go home. Got me?"

The four young teens nod in agreement. Allan sighs out as he turns to the group sitting around the table, "I guess that has to go for the rest of you too."

A mixture of frustrated sounds groans out as Kitty, Lance, Kurt, and Amanda glare over at Bobby. Allan pats Jean on her shoulder and asks, "Can you make sure they get home with no probs?"

Jean smirks at Bobby and the other three replying, "Sure."

Allison looks at her watch and speaks up, "Yo, speaking of final sets, Allan, we gotta hit the stage."

Nodding at her Allan takes Rogue's hand with a smile and playfully says, "Showtime, babe."

Rogue asks in surprise, "Are ya serious Allan? Ah can't…"

Allan winks at her holding her hand and leads her away towards the stage. Kitty watches with curiosity and asks, "What are they up to?"

Allison preps her hair and checks her makeup replying, "Who knows. Probably something kinky, knowing them. God I miss that. Aw well, later guys!" as she quickly turns and trots toward the stage as well.

Jean looks at Bobby and his entourage saying, "Have a seat." as she slightly gestures with her finger and telekinetically pulls up chairs under them.

With an annoyed expression, she adds, "Enjoy the show."

Jean then starts to look around the seating area asking, "Where's Scott?"

Lance glances around and mentions, "He went to grab us a couple of Cokes. I guess the line was long or something."

Looking over towards the non Alcoholic bar, Jean tries to peer through the crowd. Much to her surprise, she spots Scott talking with Taryn by the bar. She mutters in a low tone to herself, "Yeah, or something."

Scott smiles light heartedly as he listens to Taryn's recent moving experience. He is a bit taken on how she seems comfortable around him again even though she knows he is a mutant. But he never brings it up, it was just nice to him to be spoken to like a regular person. With a relaxed smile on her face, Taryn changes the subject, "Have you ever thought about getting different style sunglasses?"

Scott raises his eyebrows and replies, "Well, you do know why I wear these, right?"

"Well, duh," Taryn playfully answers with a grin, "I just thought you might want to try on different styles. What are you doing tomorrow? We could hit the mall and pick a new pair."

Jean quickly and politely interrupts, "He'll be busy tomorrow I'm afraid, Taryn."

Looking a bit surprised, Taryn suddenly smiles wide and spurts out, "Oh, hi Jean! Oh wow you look great!" as she gestures to Jean's fetching all natural look.

Jean smiles with near fake politeness and replies, "Why thank you. Um… Scott, Allan and Allison are about to hit the stage again, and the others are waiting for their drinks."

"Whoops," Scott says out friendly like, "well I got to go, Taryn. It was great talking with you."

Taryn smiles and remarks, "Maybe we can do this again. All three of us could hang out sometime."

"That sounds like fun." Jean says with a bit of fake politeness, "We'll see you around, Taryn." as she holds on to Scott's right arm ushering him away through the gathering show crowd.

Scott chuckles then slightly yipes in pain, "OW, Jean you're hurting my arm."

Innocently smiling at him, Jean returns, "I'm so sorry, Scott. I'm still getting use to my new strength it seems."

Scott smiles nervously as he and Jean join the other X-men watching the stage come to life with music and lights.

The crowd cheers out as Allan rolls onto the stage strumming his guitar for the intro of his band's musical set. Heart pounding drums followed by a deep bass rift fill in as the crowd begins to hop and dance in a partying mass. Allan steps up to the microphone, but instead of singing, he speaks out, "Bear with me peeps, I have something new for ya." as he gestures Rogue standing off stage to join him.

Rogue nervously and reluctantly walks onto the stage as Allan continues, "I have someone here I wanna show off."

The bass and drums continue their rhythm as Rogue steps up next to Allan. He reaches around her holding her waist and adds, "This my girl, Rogue. She's taking lead for the next two sets." as the crowd whistles and cheer out.

A few catcalls are heard that makes Rogue blush a bit while Allan adjusts the microphone stand to her height. Scott and the others watch with excited and stunned expressions as the music kicks up higher. Kitty speaks out loudly over the music, "I didn't know Rogue could sing."

Kurt replies at the same tone, "Niether did I."

On stage the music builds up. Allison takes up back up vocal position and gives a thumbs up to Rogue. Smiling back nervously at the band then at the crowd, Rogue clears her throat. Allan focuses his mind telepathically to her saying, _'Just relax, babe. Take a deep breath and feel the music.'_

Slightly glancing at Allan, Rogue focuses her thoughts back to him, _'Are ya sure about this? Ah'm about to faint.'_

Allan glances at her as he rolls into a guitar solo, _'Trust me, it will feel like second nature, you'll do fine.'_

The drummer breaks down into a rolling beat with the rest of the band following. Rogue takes a breath realizing her cue is coming. Suddenly, a comforting flood of memories washes through her mind. An almost spilt second jolt of thoughts of music lessons,vocal exercises, past performances, and more importantly song lyrics comes forth as she starts to sing to the crowd. Her husky voice carries out and mixes with the hard rocking sound of the band. It feels as though she had been singing for years. Even the lyrics rolling off her lips show evidence of experience in performance. And just like Allan had said, it all becomes second nature to her as the music begins to overwhelm her person. As Rogue wails out the poetic lyrics to the enthralled crowd, she realizes the memories that flood her mind are Allan's experiences. She takes the microphone while she sings out his lyrics leans to Allan bobbing with the hard rock beat. Rogue's face still smiles a bit nervously, but soon relaxes as the music takes her. Scott and the others watch in amazement as the crowd hops to the beat cheering her on. Tabitha also cheers out, "That girl can rock!" and she stands up quickly and hops into the dancing crowd.

She is quickly joined by the others on the dance floor. All accept for Scott and Jean who seem to be a bit danced out for the moment. But they watch in enjoyment the smiles of their friend's faces as they twirl and hop along with the cheering crowd. Jean scoots closer to Scott and asks out, "You're not too mad at them are you?"

Shrugging his shoulders with a smile, "Not really, I just don't know what to say if the Professor or Logan find out."

He and Jean share a laugh about this situation. In light of what they have both been through in the past, this was no hassle to them. But as their light hearted moment allows them to forget their troubles, Jean notices Taryn walking her way toward the rest room area. With his attention on his friends on the stage and on the dance floor, Jean tells Scott, "I have to use the restroom again, I'll be right back."

Scott smiles and nods as she stands up. Jean's eyes seem fixed on Taryn as she follows the brunette into the restroom area. A mixture of emotions flow through Jean while she shuffles through the club a few feet behind Taryn. Approaching the restrooms, Taryn notices a long line waiting to get in, and a looks futile. She appears to sigh out and proceeds to walk toward the exit. Jean follows her out to the front of the club and around to the corner parking. Deciding to make her presence obvious, Jean speaks up, "Why so glum Taryn?"

Startled, Taryn quickly turns around with surprised smiling expression, "Oh my God, you scared me Jean!"

Jean returns her smile remarking, "Well, we mutants tend to do that, a lot."

"That's not what I meant." Taryn chuckles back.

Jean shrugs her shoulder in response to Taryn then asks, "Why are you leaving so soon?"

Taryn sighs out then grins replying, "I kind of had a date, but it looks like I was stood up. So was just going to head home."

Taking breath, Jean remarks, "That's a shame. So, what did you want with Scott?"

"Nothing," Taryn answers friendly like, "we were just talking. Look, Jean, I just want to your friends again, like back in high school."

Jean nods slowly then raises her eyebrows and adds, "High school, huh? Like the way you and the others shunned and punished us for something neither of us could help?"

Taryn pleads, "I know that wasn't fair, and it took me a while to figure that out. But I want to start over, I miss being your friend."

Tilting her head a bit, Jean sighs out and says, "Well, I can sense your honesty. And it is very heart felt, so, I'm going to say, maybe. As your friend, I won't probe your mind for any ulterior motives. So as my friend, I'm going to ask you, to stay away from Scott. Do we understand each other?"

Taryn becomes speechless as a slight glare from Jean's eyes seems to pierce her soul. A deep rumbling vibrates all around them slightly shaking the parked cars setting off beeping and siren like car alarms. Backing up slowly, Taryn's eyes fill with fear. She slowly turns away and starts to walk at a brisk pace to her car a few lots away. Jean watches her with a coy grin. She takes another breath as the rumbling stops. Car alarms continue to blare with the booming music still echoing from the club's interior. Brushing her red hair back, Jean turns to head back inside, but then stops short as she catches glimpse of a motorcyclist, on a sleek jet black street bike wearing a matching pitch black leather outfit and helmet, parked across the street. He seems to stare at her through the heavily tinted wind visor of his helmet as he playfully gives her a two finger salute with his right hand. He then appears to be chuckling behind his wind visor as he revs his motorcycle engine loudly. With a quick step and brake release, he burns rubber speeding away down the street. Jean's eyes follow him with a nervous expression as her mixed emotions overwhelm her mind once more. In the background, she hears the crowd inside cheer loudly.

-------------------------

--------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the long wait.

Enjoy!

Later...


	54. Chapter 54

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 54: Straight and Narrow

Sitting silently in his desk chair near the foot of his bed, Allan watches Rogue sleep with a calm expression on his face. He tilts his head as he gazes upon her serene face and listening to her gentle breathing. Allan smiles slightly at the peaceful sight of Rogue's face sinking softly into the plush pillow. He keeps himself from waking her up prematurely seeing how peaceful she is. Everything about her intrigues him as he follows the contours of her body figure resting under the bed sheets. Rogue lets out a muffled moan as she stirs a bit rubbing her face into the soft pillow. Allan smiles and sighs out quietly looking out his balcony window. The early morning sun begins to brighten the Xavier estate giving shape to the distant tree line cutting into the clear sky. Turning his eyes back toward his desk, Allan finalizes one of his design projects on his holographic imaging laptop. With a slight gesture of his hands over the touch sensitive flat keyboard panel, he logs off putting his device in sleep mode. He stands up stretching his back and walks over to the bed. Allan leans down and gently kisses Rogue cheek. She stirs a bit as he whispers, "You have a Danger Room session with Logan in about an hour, babe."

Her voice sounding groggy, Rogue responds with her eyes closed, "…yeah."

Allan chuckles lightly as adds, "Don't be late, he'll blame me."

Rogue responds half asleep, again in her soft groggy tone, "… yeah."

Smiling while straightening his t-shirt, Allan quietly leaves the room, gently closing the door behind him. He strolls through the carpeted halls barefoot wearing only a pair of boot cut worn jeans and white t-shirt. Despite yawning, Allan smiles at the sight of a few others also waking up to start their day early. He watches as Logan exits his room already wearing his uniform. He spots Sean already holding a mug of fresh coffee making his way through the halls himself. Allan then passes by Scott who yawns and acknowledges him with quick wave while making a b-line to the bathroom. Just the typical handful of individuals Allan has grown accustomed to seeing almost every morning. Walking down the stairs, Allan spots one the newer students prepping for her early morning jog. Realizing it is Sam's kid sister, Paige, Allan grins and shakes his head. She had been one of the very few students at the Institute who had managed to keep her nose clean, and one of the few who had been fortunate not to be involved in the latest fiascos due to school zoning issues. Casually walking out the front door, Allan greets her, "Good morning Paige. You're up early."

Stretching her right leg on the front stair ledge, Paige looks up and smiles at Allan replying, "Mornin' Mr. Paran. I'm just tryin' to keep in shape. You run?"

Allan chuckles as he takes a deep breath of the morning air, "Only when chased."

Paige switches legs stretching her left as she mentions, "Well, I wanna to make sure I'm at least prepared for the next encounter. I missed out the last few times 'cause of school issues. I feel kinda bad for not being here to help out."

Sighing out, Allan says, "You're too young to be thinking about that kind of stuff."

"Jamie and Amara aren't any older than me." Paige mentions.

Allan falls silent as he glances at the young blonde. She hops onto her feet then stretches her back before saying, "Well, I wanna get in a two mile run before school. See ya later Mr. Paran." as she jogs off toward the main gate.

Allan watches silence and lightly shakes his head in near disappointment. But just as he is about to turn and head back inside, Remy's voice speaks up, "Lil' blondie is a bit of an over achiever, no?"

Glancing over at Remy at the other end of the front steps, Allan grins and replies, "That's an understatement. The girl wants to be a superhero."

"Who didn't wanna be at dat age?" Gambit mentions with a smirk.

Allan nods with a smile acknowledging Remy's remark. Turning to head inside, Allan slides his hands into his jean pockets and starts to step in. Remy quickly darts out, "Hey, I know you and me didn't start off on the right foot, but you saved my life that night. So, thanks." as he holds out his right hand.

Allan reaches out and shakes Remy's right with a smile, replying, "Don't sweat it, bud. That's what a friend does." Remy returns his smiles as he watches Allan walk back inside.

Strolling through the front living area, Allan can hear life starting to bustle up stairs. He walks to the main elevator and rides it down to the lower levels. He bypasses the command level and the training areas taking the elevator to the more undeveloped caverns. Allan reaches the last stop of the elevator and steps out into a fairly lit up access cave. These areas are used primarily to train the young students in practical uses of their powers by getting them to be a bit constructive. It also helps expand the operations beneath the Xavier Institute. But in recent days, the lower levels have been home to more the timid residences of the Xavier Institute, the Morlocks. Allan steps casually into the bulk head supported cavern. He catches the scent of home cooking in the air and smiles. As he walks around to approach their make shift living area, Allan catches movement in the corner of his eye. He looks and smiles as sees a little girl trying to hide from him behind pile of rubble. Allan kneels down with a smile holding out his right hand saying, "It's ok, you can come out."

The little girl innocently looks at him with a bit of fear, but walks around the rubble cautiously. Allan notices the little girl's mutation with her over sized lower arms and hands. She doesn't say a word as Allan mentions, "You don't have to be afraid of me."

With a bit of reluctance, the girl approaches and reaches out with her left hand. She gently takes Allan's hand and looks at him with surprise. Allan smiles as he slowly stands holding her hand. He glances up and notices the other Morlocks stepping around the corner. A bald lanky man approaches saying, "There aren't many creatures who can withstand little Torpid's paralyses touch." as he gestures to the little girl.

He then adds, "Then again, there aren't many creatures on this world who can call themselves gods." as he humbly smiles at Allan.

Allan sighs out as he returns the smile, "I'm no more of a god then you are, Caliban. I'm a person, like the rest of you."

Callisto approaches and adds, "Not really like us, though."

Smiling at her, Allan remarks, "Neither of us are truly the same."

"If you are not a god, then what are you?" Lucid asks.

Allan smiles once more as he asks, "Can sit? I'll try and answer all your questions the best I can."

--

Waiting in the Danger Room, Logan checks his watch with stern glare. He looks over at the other X-men, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat and Iceman. Lightly shaking his head, Logan sighs out and starts to pace. Nightcrawler teleports into the room with a smile as Iceman says, "Well, it looks like I'm not the late one today."

Logan sneer a bit at Iceman's comment as looks at his watch one more time. But just as he is about to speak up, the chamber door opens with Rogue rushing in. With a nervous expression, she straightens her uniform remarking, "Sorry… sorry ya'll. Ah over slept."

Giving her a quick smirk, Logan speaks out to them, "Alright, let's get started." He shakes his head while walking out of the main chamber.

The X-men wait for Logan to get settled in the command center above. Shadowcat shuffles over to Rogue with grin and asks in low tone, "So, where did you sleep last night?"

Rogue just returns her grin in silence as she straightens the rest of her uniform. Cyclops couldn't help but overhear Shadowcat's question at the same time notice Rogue's silent expression and speaks up, "I'm sorry Rogue. I know it's none of my business, but you and Allan might want to keep that kind of behavior in check. We're supposed to be setting an example for the younger students."

Staring back at him with somewhat sarcastic expression, Rogue replies, "Um, yeah Scott, it is none of your business. And, Ah don't recall any of us criticizing your love life."

Cyclops responds in his defense, "I didn't mean it like that…"

Jean quickly steps in, "Scott, just drop it. Rogue is right, that's her personal business. Besides, there is nothing wrong with what she is doing, it's spontaneous. May be we should take a page out of her book." as she grins at Rogue playfully.

Rogue shares her grin while Shadowcat giggles. Cyclops sighs out as he backs off with an embarrassed grin. Logan's voice speaks out from the intercom, "Alright team, cut the chatter and let's warm up." as he toggles the switches bring the Danger Room online.

--

The scent of freshly ground coffee brings a smile to Hank's face as he walks into the kitchen. Much to his surprise, he finds Tessa already awake and sitting alone sipping her mug of coffee as well. "I did not think you were much of a morning person, Miss Tessa." he remarks.

With plain expression staring into her mug, Tessa replies, "Ordinarily, I'm not. My mind does not require much rest. Also the thought of Seth still lurking about infuriates me."

Pouring himself a mug of coffee, Hank asks, "So your part in this search for Seth, is primarily for vengeance?"

Sliding her mug away while standing, Tessa adjusts her black satin robe. She lightly brushes her hair back and grins at Hank saying, "Well, I hope you don't mind, but it is what keeps me motivated for this task."

Hank watches her casually leave the kitchen with concerned eyes as she sighs out, "I'll meet you down below, enjoy your coffee."

Catching a glimpse of Tessa walking up the stairs to her room, Ororo, Sean, and Evan walk towards the main elevator. Tessa acknowledges them with a nod as she ascends up the stairs. Ororo mentions to Sean and Even, "I don't quite feel comfortable having Tessa or Emma within these walls."

Sean chuckles as the elevator door opens, "Funny thing is, that's probably what they want you to feel."

Stepping into the elevator one at a time, Evan remarks, "What do you mean by that, Mr. Cassidy?"

"Well, lad," Sean explains, "those two are so use to work both sides of the line they've grown accustom to not being trusted. Kind of strange, but not being trusted is what gives them their edge, and keeps us safe. At least in their eyes." he says with a grin.

Ororo chuckles, "Then I don't feel so bad about not really liking them."

Sean also chuckles saying, "I'm sure they're both use to that too, Stormy."

Evan shakes his head with a baffled expression, "Grown ups can be so weird sometimes."

"Yes indeed we can be, lad." Sean adds with playful tone.

The elevator descends top the lower levels in a smooth manner. Evan glances up at Sean and asks, "I thought you were helping Logan with the X-men's training this morning?"

Sean laughs a bit and replies with relieved grin, "Decided to pass on that. His Danger Room sessions are bit too harsh for me to stomach. Besides, I haven't been given the whole grand tour of this place. I've always been curious about how deep this elevator goes."

Evan smiles and turns to Ororo asking, "Aunty O, what about your claustrophobia? I mean, I checking on the Morlocks, and they're in the lower lower levels."

Ororo takes a breath and swallows before replying, "Valid question. Let's just say, I'm working on overcoming that fear. And, accompanying my nephew to the deepest parts of the Institute to check on his friends is a good start… I guess."

Evan notices her nervous smile as Sean adds in a confident tone, "Your aunt is a tough lady, lad."

Smiling at both of them, Evan holds Ororo's hand while the elevator quietly makes its' way to the lower levels.

Upon reaching bottom level, the elevator door opens in its' smooth manner. Ororo takes another breath steps out along side Evan . Sean follows them out stepping onto what we is expecting to her carved out solid rock. But is instead faced with an infinite vision of open outer space. Evan and Ororo look around them with wide eyed awe at the sight of star clusters, comets and strange planets floating about. The cavern they were expecting seems to be none existent as they gaze out to the vision of deep space. Sean breathes out with surprise then mutters out, "Well, Ororo, I suppose you don't feel closed in right now."

With her eyes shifting from one shiny celestial body to the other, Ororo responds, "Not at the moment, Sean."

Evan glances around him with near excitement spurting out, "Whoa check it! I don't remember this being here!"

All three of them look down at their feet and almost stagger at the sight of infinite space beneath them as well. Allan's voice suddenly speaks up, "Good morning!"

They look up and see him floating above their head along with the younger Morlocks. Evan notices the smiles and amusement on their faces as Allan remarks, "Just a little astronomy lesson. I wanted to show where some of the cosmic super folk come from."

Callisto approaches the newly arrives trio with smile saying, "He came down to cheer up the younger ones."

Evan is even surprised at the sight of Caliban cracking a slight smile as looks up at the open space sky. Sean nods with grin remarking, "Well, he sure can paint a pretty picture."

Allan gently touches down next to Evan while keeping his eyes up at the cheerful young Morlocks still floating above their heads. Evan asks, "Is this real?"

Allan chuckles, "Just a little energy and matter manipulating on my part. Kind of like a zero gravity playground with creative elements."

Evan watches the children above him play as they float about in the celestial sky. Allan adds, "I just wanted to cheer them up in light of what happened to them. It wasn't fair how they got involved."

The sounds of laughing children and smiling faces brings a content grin on Allan's face. Evan shakes Allan's hand remarking, "Thanks, Allan. This means a lot."

Allan nods with a smile shaking Evan's hand. However, the light hearted moment is short lived as Allan and the others stumble against the sudden yet subtle shimmying tremor. A deep distant bass rumbling sound nearly thunders from above. With slight gesture of his hand, Allan dissipates the starry visual and carefully floats the young Morlock children to the floor. Sean glances up trying to understand what the sound was. A repetitive alarm lightly beeps by the elevator. Ororo speaks up, "That's a system alert. It is to indicate an internal malfunction, not an attack."

The sectioning light fixtures flicker a bit along with the elevator indicator lights. Ororo adds looking back at Allan and Sean, "Let's get to the command level and find out what is going on."

Sean quickly steps to the elevator controls and states after examining the panel, "We best take the stairs. Looks like the power is failing."

Ororo leads them to the emergency stairwell access. Sean steps in looking up at the winding ascension and remarks, "Of course, it's gonna be a long walk."

Allan immediately darts up tall shaft of stairs with Ororo following close behind him. Sean watches the two fly upward with smirk saying, "Show offs."

With a quick thought, Sean takes a deep breath and begins to hum. He focuses his sonic wave beneath him and in an almost jolting manner, propels himself upward after both Allan and Ororo. His reverberating voice echoes up and down the stairwell as he lifts himself along side them. Upon reaching the stair landing just beneath the command level, all three safely touch down. Allan glances at Sean while unclogging his right ear with his pinky finger and remarks, "You could've warned us before you did that."

Sean smiles wide and replies, "To tell you truth, I didn't know I could do that."

They share a quick laugh and proceed to the access door. Reaching the command level, they step out into the hall realizing it's partially filled with smoke. A light pounding is heard from behind the sliding door leading to the situation room. Sean runs up to the door and calls out, "Hey, anyone in there!"

A muffled voice on the other side speaks back, "Yes, it's me Forge! The door is jammed!"

Sean searches the sides of the door and locates the emergency release panel. He quickly opens it and pulls the release lever. The door slightly slides open, but wide enough for Forge to force his fingers through and pry the door open. With a confused yet relieved expression, Forge asks, "So, what happened? Are we under attack, again?"

But as he asks the question, they hear coughing coming from the more smoke filled part of the hall. Allan rushes to the coughing and finds Logan staggering trying to catch his breath from the smoke. Helping Logan to remain on his feet, Allan guides him out of the smoke asking, "Logan, what's going on?"

After catching his breath, Logan gestures behind him down the hall and breathes out, "The Danger Room." as he coughs.

Ororo glares down the hall and concentrates as she creates a gentle whirlwind sucking up the smoke and guiding it to the emergency ventilation. Allan darts down the hall followed by the others. They turn the corner towards the Danger Room but then stop suddenly realizing the severity of the damage. The metal floor paneling and Allan floats above the damaged floor with Ororo just behind him. After examining the access panel, Allan turns his eyes to the main door itself. Ororo touches the door and quickly pulls her hand back saying, "It is scorching hot."

Standing back behind the damage in the hall, Forge asks, "Is the door accessible?"

Ororo replies while to continuing to examine the door closely, "We're unsure, it appears to be fused shut."

Allan adds as he trains his eyes around the edges, "And warped."

Logan comes staggering around the corner in the hall remarking, "Ya gotta get inside there."

Sean quickly helps Logan stay on his feet then asks him, "I thought today was suppose to be a light exercise?"

"It was," Logan replies, "then an explosion went off in the chamber. I was in the command center and barely got out when the shockwave hit."

Taking a quick glance at Logan, Allan then turns his eyes to the damaged chamber door and speaks out, "Alright, stand back."

Ororo floats back to the others and plants her feet gently to floor. Allan touches down and slightly staggers on the warped rubble of the damaged flooring. He slides his hands over the somewhat bulged out warped door looking for any kind of area to where he can grip. Forge speaks out with concern, "Be careful Allan. The door is heavily reinforced."

Allan glances back with a smile and returns, "Don't worry, Forge. I'm just going to give a little tug."

Looking back at the door, Allan steps forward and reach out with both hands. In a metal slamming ping, he embeds all ten of his fingers into the thick metal like a hot knife in warm butter. A slight grunt from him and Allan begins to pull back. Loud metal grinding sounds echo throughout the hall followed by the cracking sounds of bulkheads. Logan, Ororo, Sean and Forge watch as Allan gives the main chamber door sudden tug. In an ear piercing rip, Allan yanks the door loose. Shards of metal fall to the floor as the door hoisted off to the side of the hall. Allan carefully leans the thick door up against the side of the wall. Smoke and dust pours out into the hall almost immediately from the chamber. Allan slightly coughs as he is quickly surrounded by the cloud. With a quick thought, Ororo kicks up her concentration once more and redirects the oncoming smoke with her localized wind funnels and sends the swirling clouds of smoke towards the emergency ventilation. But as the smoke clears, the sounds of breaking debris gives way to the sounds of angered voices echoing from the Danger Room chamber. Mixtures of voices seem to argue as Allan and the others carefully enter the room, _"Why'd you do that!" "Ah think I'm sunburned." "My ears are ringing." "That really wasn't necessary!" "Look, I'm sorry, alright!" "You could've killed us!" "Stop yelling at me!" "Don't you like, get it!" "What is the big deal, we won."_

Ororo increases her gentle whirlwind further clearing out the rest of the emanating smoke and dust. The wind build up gets the young X-men's attention as they turn to face the approaching concerned expressed faces of Allan, Logan, Ororo, Sean, and Forge. Glancing around at the heavily damaged Danger Room chamber, Allan looks back at the X-men with a baffled expression and asks, "What happened?"

The young team falls silent, seeming unsure of what to say. Ororo steps up and remarks, "You all best explain this, the damage seems extensive."

Cyclops speaks up with a bit of reluctance, "It was my fault. I let thing gets out of control."

Quickly stepping forward, Jean says, "No Scott, this was my fault."

"No kidding." Kitty says in a sarcastically low tone.

Jean huffs out in frustration, "Kitty, I said I was sorry. I had to think fast."

Kitty turns to Jean with mixed confused and angry expression saying, "Think fast? If I hadn't phased the team when I did, you would've incinerated us!"

"Or at the very least, burn off all our hair." Bobby lightly chuckles out with Kurt giggling.

Kitty glares at bobby remarking, "This isn't funny guys."

"I knew you could do it, Kitty." Jean mentions, "I just had to time it right and count on our teamwork being in sync. I had faith in your ability, and we won."

Jean stands confidently with a grin as Kitty just looks at her with a baffled frown. Kitty then turns away walking out of the Danger Room sighing out, "I don't get you any more."

Logan takes a deep breath and speaks up, "Alright, you lot hit the showers." as he signals the other X-men to leave the room.

Allan glances around at the damage then turns his eyes watching Jean casually leave the Danger Room. He looks over at Cyclops and notices he is a bit withdrawn. Just then Hank comes lumbering in with Eric floating just behind him. Taking a quick look around the damage to the Danger Room, Hank asks in earnest, "Is everything alright, that tremor shook the upper levels."

Logan breathes out, "Nobody is hurt, Hank. But the Danger Room is fried, literally."

Eric takes glance around and mentions, "I'll check on the rest of the structural integrities and repair what I can. I suggest the rest of you concentrate on getting the systems back on line."

Allan steps out of the Danger Room as the others spread out to various keys areas of the command level. He catches up with Scott just out side the situation room and calls out, "Hey, what happened in there?"

Scott looks back and shrugs his shoulders replying, "It was just an accident, Allan. It happens."

With a stern expression, Allan nods. Scott starts to walk away toward the stair well as Allan asks out, "So it wasn't Jean?"

Slightly glancing back as he continues to walk away, Scott answers, "It was an accident."

As he walks into the stairwell and starts his way up, Scott looks up the steps in front of him and sees Jean waiting for him. She smiles and says, "You don't have to cover up for me, Scott."

Partially returning her smile, Scott replies in a plain tone, "I didn't, it was an accident."

Jean kisses his right cheek as he passes her on the stairs. Scott grins and remarks, "I have to get ready for class."

"Meet me later for lunch?" Jean asks friendly like.

Scott smiles and waves as he walks up the stairs slowly.

--

The morning comes to life up on the ground level as the rest of the students and residences of the Xavier Institute move about. The gathered chatter consists of typical morning complaints about waking up so early school. Others seem to be more curious about the early morning tremor they felt just before their alarm clocks. Fred lumbers through the hall just behind Lance asking, "So that wasn't you this morning?"

Lance huffs out in frustration, "How many times do I have to tell you, man. It wasn't me."

Just then Pietro speeds up to him is about to ask a question but Lance cuts him off saying, "No, Pietro, the tremor this morning wasn't me, alright!"

With baffles expression on his face, Pietro replies, "Whoa, ok, what tremor this morning? I was just going ask you why you're wearing a white dress shirt and blue neck tie, Lance."

Lance sighs out as he look down at his appearance. Fred take a glance as well asking, "Yeah, why are you dressed like that?"

Clearing his throat, Lance straightens his tie with an embarrassed expression and replies in a low tone, "I… I gotta job interview."

Fred and Pietro fall silent looking at Lance. Todd suddenly drops from the ceiling with his own baffled expression asking, "Yo, you gettin' a job?"

"Well, yeah," Lance answers, "'bout time I earned my keep."

Fred, Pietro, and Todd start to chuckle at Lance. Just then Kitty approaches with a smile saying, "I think he looks handsome." as she steps up to Lance and kisses him lovingly.

She phases through them walking up the hall to her room and glances back at Lance remarking, "I'll see you after school, sweetie."

Fred, Pietro, and Todd watch with surprised eyes as Lance grins with tall confidence. He adjusts his tie once more and says in a proper tone, "Excuse me, gentlemen." then walks off tall and proud.

Pietro nods and chuckles, "Well, they do say clothes make the man."

"If that's the case," Todd adds, "I'm getting' me a tuxedo."

Allison casually struts through the halls biting in toasted bagel and reading the 'Arts and Entertainment' section of the morning newspaper. She finds herself a spot in the front living area to perch, Allison spots Amara and Tabitha walk towards the kitchen. Mara accidentally makes eye contact with Allison and smiles innocently. Allison keeps her facial expression plain as she signals the two over to her with her finger. Amara and Tabitha glance at each other then walk over to Allison. Scarfing down the last bite of her bagel, Allison lightly licks her fingers and says in plain tone, "I trust we have an understanding, girls?"

Tabitha rolls her eyes while folding her arms and replies, "Yeah, yeah, we know. We'll do your laundry after school."

Allison adds while coldly staring at her newspaper, "And Allan's and Rogue's too."

Amara's eyes widen as she speaks up, "But that's not fair, Allison. We said we were sorry."

Smiling with a sarcastic smirk, Allison remarks, "Let's not forget, Amara, thanks to you, Logan now thinks I'm a raging alcoholic. Do you know how hard it is to lie to someone who can smell you lying? That was one of my favorite outfits by the way."

Both Tabitha and Amara fall silent as Allison continues, "You best be glad Allan and I covered for you guys. Heck, even Scott is turning the other cheek to this. You people could've gotten all of us into a lot of trouble that night. Honestly, I think you all are getting off easy. Oh, and remind Bobby and Jubilee after school that the car cleaning supplies are on Allan's side of the garage. Also, Scott would like to have two coats of wax on his car." as she grins at them.

Both girls slowly turn away and walk to the kitchen with frustrated expressions on their faces. Allison sits back, stretching her back while sighing out with a smile, "Ah, sweet justice."

Within ear shot of the conversation, Jean smiles at the scene watching Tabitha and Amara walk away from Allison. She carries her school bag as she walks toward the study. Jean gently opens the door asking, "Professor, you wanted to see me?"

As she steps in, she notices Allan standing across the room from Charles. "Please, come in Jean." Charles remarks.

Jean's expression becomes a bit nervous entering the room. "I am aware of what happened this morning." Charles mentions, "Are you feeling alright?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jean smiles and replies, "I feel fine, Professor. I just went a little overboard. Sorry about that."

"Overboard?" Allan inquires, "Jean, you fried eighty percent of the main systems down below. I'd say 'overboard' is an understatement."

Jean smiles out of embarrassment and says, "Ok, I over estimated the situation. I made a mistake, and I won't let it happen again."

Charles smiles remarking, "We all learn from our mistakes, Jean. However, we are here to help you keep your powers under control. Do not be afraid to ask."

With her embarrassed smile, Jean replies, "I'm good, Professor. Honest, I really do have a handle on my new powers."

Charles glances at Allan with a content expression. Allan nods his head in silence. Looking back at Jean, Charles says, "Very well then, we'll discus this further later."

Jean smiles and politely backs out of the room closing the door behind her. Allan straightens his posture and starts to pace. Charles asks, "What is bothering you Allan?"

Standing firm, Allan glances at Charles and answers, "We all make honest mistakes, Professor. None of us are safe from imperfection. But her mistake down there looked angry. Like she lashed out."

Charles settles back in his wheelchair and says, "If it is anger, then we must continue to give her more creative outlets. Perhaps tone back the physical aspects and concentrate on her mental training."

Allan nods and replies, "That's not a bad idea. I'll work with her later, see where this built anger is coming from. Right now, if you'll excuse me, Professor, I have other matters to tend to today."

Charles returns his nod as Allan leaves the study. Sitting silently in his study, Charles falls deep in thought.

------------------------------------------

The week begins as normal in Bayville with its' daily in town traffic frustrating the regular commuters. With the weather leaning more to the cooler temperatures despite the bright sun above, Rogue enjoys her short moments in traffic as she makes her way to the Bayville University campus in her new Camaro with the windows down. It is a liberating sensation she feels finally not relying on others to chauffeur her around. And the occasional double take looks she would get from neighboring male drivers, either checking her out or the sleekness of her decked out classic black sports car, is quite an ego booster which she can't help but giggle to. The growl of her 350 horse power engine is enough to turn heads as she pulls her car into campus student parking. Wearing a pair one of Allan's sunglasses, she walks with savvy confidence across campus. Classes roll on like any other day. Rogue had grown use to the long lectures of her Art History course and the tediousness of her English 101 class. Her class hours are long, drawn out and at times boring. It is why she savors every break and why she had strategically scheduled all her classes in the morning freeing up her afternoons for more personal time. Although the dangers of her mutant powers still linger in her mind, she goes about her day just the like other students around her. Yet, despite the work load she had now adopted into her life, Rogue finds it all pays off when she sees the smile of her favorite person waiting for her out at the regular outdoor café the usually meet at after her classes.

Standing by the campus courtyard fountain, Scott adjusts the weight of his backpack over his should while waiting for Jean. He watches other students pass by with a content smile. He gets curious glances from a handful who obviously wonder why he always wears red sunglasses. It is a reaction Scott has grown use to, so he continues to smile. Being in college has given him a chance to be treated normally since his exposure as a mutant. Occasionally, Scott would get the indirect look of suspicion or the whispering huddles as he would walk through campus. But he considers those isolated, seeing how big the campus property is. Most of the time, Scott finds himself just another face in the crowd, and he revels in it. He begins to slowly pace back and forth in front of the decorative and near spiraling water fountain as the minutes pass. Just then a fellow students voice calls out to him, "Hey yo, you with the shades."

Scott turns to the voice and sees a group of seven male students approaching him. He carefully glances around to make sure they are talking to him. The male student says to him, "Yeah you with the red shades."

Scott replies calmly, "Did I do something wrong?"

The same students answers with grin, "Naw man, we just wanna talk."

"Ok, sure, what's up?" Scott asks with a smile.

The dark haired student casually stands in front of Scott with friends and mentions, "We're cool dude. We just wanna know if you're a mutant. Because you look like the guy we saw on TV a while back."

Scott falls silent at first, unsure of what to say. His expression becomes a bit nervous as he stutters out, "Well… um…"

Again the student smiles saying, "Dude, it's cool. I mean if you're not, no big deal. If you are that guy who helped stop that Juggernaut dude from destroying that dam a while back, I just wanna say thank you."

His face turning baffled, Scott asks with a bit of surprise, "Really? I mean, you guys aren't all freaked out?"

Continuing to smile, the student replies, "Hey, some of us here had family living in that valley. The way we see it, you and your friends saved their lives." as he then holds out his right hand.

Scott reaches out and shakes the other student's hand. With smile on his face, Scott remarks, "That's what we do."

Much to his surprise, Scott notices an air of acceptance from the group of guys that has approached him. One by one they each shake his hand either complimenting him or thanking him for his heroic deed. Some voice their excitement of an actual superhero standing before them. Scott flashes a modest smile as they all share laughs. But just as the light hearted moment surprisingly began, it comes to an eerily silent halt. Scott pauses for moment, then realizes everyone around him seemingly frozen in time. He speaks out with concern, "Whoa, hey, is everyone alright?"

He looks around and sees that nearly everyone with his line of sight has simply stopped, frozen in their moment. Silent smiles and near blank expression surround him as then notices Jean walking around a few of the 'stopped' students. Scott calls out to her, "Jean, what's going on!"

Jean grins while glancing around and says casually, "Relax, Scott, they won't remember a thing."

With a baffled expression, Scott asks, "Wait a minute, you're doing this?"

Continuing to grin at him with a coy expression, Jean remarks, "Don't worry, I'm just rearranging their perception of time. They won't remember ever meeting you."

Scott back away from the frozen group of students that were in front of him and says, "What for? I wasn't in any danger. Those guys aren't afraid of mutants."

Jean stares at Scott with sarcasm and asks, "And how long do you think that will last? You and I know that it doesn't take much for anyone to fear a mutant. Oh sure, they'll be your friend now, but that will change the moment you show them the color of your eyes. Honestly, you and I shouldn't even consort with these people."

Scott is a bit stunned at her comment. His expression is of near shock at the cold nature in which Jean had spoken as all he can say in return is, "Let them go, Jean."

Sighing out, Jean's sarcastic stare softens as she says, "I'm sorry Scott. I didn't mean any of that. Tell you the truth, I don't know where that came from. I feel that I've been reciprocating the anti-mutant thoughts that have been floating around."

She glances around and blinks her eyes. All around them, life seems to continue on as every person frozen in place move about as though nothing has happened. Scott looks over at the group of guys that approached him moment ago and watches as they continue on away from he and Jean, apparently mind wiped. Scott takes a breath and sighs out in frustration, "I don't know what is going on with you, Jean. I was giving you benefit of the doubt about this morning in the Danger Room. But after this, you've got me worried."

Jean just looks at Scott as his expression turns from confusion to near anger. In a stern yet low tone, he adds, "We're going to be late for lunch." as then turns walking away.

Jean swallows as she scampers trying to keep up with him.

--

Slowly turning the pages of Rogue's thick Art History text book, Allan smiles and marvels as he states, "There is something more to be said about actual printed text than holographic imaging information. The words just seem more tangible I guess."

Rogue sips her sweetened tea and asks, "Ya don't have books where you're from?"

Flipping through more pages with grin, Allan remarks, "We do, they're just bad reprints or very expensive. Most information is now portable VPI."

"VPI?" Rogue chuckle out, "what's that?"

Allan sips his drink with grin and answers, "Visual Photonic Imaging. If I remember correctly, it replaced the need for recyclable resources, like paper and plastics. It was considered the ultimate space saver tech. My 'laptop', as you all call it, uses VPI. So does the dash readout on my motorcycle."

Rogue smiles and giggles saying, "So, when can Ah see this future world you're from?"

"When can you what?" Allan asks returning her smile.

Rogue leans in on the outdoor bistro table they sit around and replies, "Well, call me old fashion, but when do Ah meet your father? Ah mean, you've kinda met my moms."

Allan gives her a baffling grin remarking, "It's not as simple as taking a long road trip to the west coast, babe. We're talking about crossing the threshold of two parallel worlds. I'm not even sure if you'd survive the trip."

"Why wouldn't Ah if Ah'm with you?" Rogue inquires.

Allan nods raising his eyebrows and answers, "Good point. I mean, I've never taken a passenger before on that kind of trip though."

Sitting back and relaxing a bit in her seat, Rogue shrugs her shoulders saying, "You know, Kurt went to another dimension and survived. He even brought Logan with him, and they made it through."

Chuckle while sitting back himself, Allan remarks, "Yeah, I read that file. I can't believe you guys let him do that. You have no clue what kind of imbalance that could've caused."

Rogue rolls her eyes saying, "My point is, they survived the trip."

Sighing out, Allan nods and replies, "Ok, they survived. But we're not talking about the same kind of trip."

With a frustrated smile, Rogue asks, "What's the difference?"

Allan leans back rubbing his face and takes a deep breath. He smiles back at Rogue and sighs out, "Alright, how do I explain this without confusing you?" as he clears his throat and continues, "Another dimension is very different from a parallel existing world. First of all physically, a dimension can be a flipside of what we perceive to be reality. Think Toon Town, Candyland, Acme Acres, if those places were real, they would be considered another dimension."

Rogue giggles, "Are those real places?"

Raising his eyebrows with a grin, Allan replies, "Geez, I hope not. I couldn't afford the therapy."

Lightly laughing, Rogue leans in as Allan continues, "Needless to say, traveling to other dimensions can get dicey, as you already know. Which is why I try not to do that as much. Now traveling to parallel existing worlds is whole different matter. Technically, you're not actually leaving the world, you're just stepping into a different one. Now when I say step, don't take that literally. It can be as simple as that, but most of the time, it's not. It is a physically existing world, but with a slight shift in time and space, or so I'm told. In essence, a parallel existing world is another planet, accept it's not."

Rogue just stares at Allan with near blank half smiling expression as she tries to understand his words. Allan notices her confusion and adds, "Well, that's the best way I can put it, I guess. Our worlds are almost the same, we share similar histories, but our present literally evolved differently."

Rogue takes a breath with eyes as she asks, "So how different is your world despite the fact that its' a hundred years further than ours?"

Allan chuckles and grins saying, "Let's just say, where I'm from, human's aren't the only ones born with powers. You would find it very interesting there."

"If you were to take me." Rogue quickly adds.

Sitting up, Allan says to her, "Babe, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

Rogue breathes out, "Look, if ya don't want me to meet you're dad, you just have to say so."

"It's not that," Allan speaks up in his defense, "I'm concerned about your safety. Crossing the threshold of parallel existence sounds easy, but it's complicated. Well, for cosmic people, it's not, but still it's tedious. Just take my word for it."

Giving Allan coy grin, Rogue asks, "So, have you met another version of me on any of those worlds?"

Allan chuckles as he leans and tells her, "Actually, no I haven't. But that would be dealing with alternate realities, and that is a whole different mess which I avoid like the plague. It gets confusing, cliché, and very annoying. Anyways, I doubt any other version of you could top the version I'm sitting across from right now."

Rogue smiles and replies, "Good recovery, tough guy."

Returning her smile, Allan slowly turns his face to his left with a curious expression. Rogue looks to what has caught his eye and notices another young couple accidentally listening in on their conversation. The young couple's expression seems a bit baffled and disturbed as they slightly grin and look away in the opposite direction. Rogue and Allan stare back each other with slight grins, then begin to lightly laugh. Rogue chuckles and asks Allan, "Are our conversations always gonna be this weird?"

Playfully shrugging his shoulders, Allan smiles and replies, "Considering the line of work we're both in, why not?"

They sit back with content smiles, ignoring the disturbed and curious glances from the other patrons who were in ear shot of their unique conversation. But as both Rogue and Allan settle into their semi private light hearted moment, Allan suddenly feels psychic push against his mind. He flinches at the sensation as it begins to feel like an ice cream brain freeze. Rogue straightens her posture asking, "Allan, are you alright?"

Just then, Rogue begins to hear a drawn out high pitch ringing sound in her ears. She starts rubbing her ears slightly as she glances around. Rogue notices other people doing the same as she, reacting to the high pitch ring. Allan rubs his temples trying to fight off the uncomfortable sensation that has washed through his mind. People around them start to complain about the high pitch sound rubbing and trying to clear out their ears. Rogue adds to the complaining asking out to Allan, "What is that?"

Allan sits up and begins to glare around them, trying to ascertain if this is an attack. He sees other people passing by rubbing their ears to the high pitch noise. Their faces show a bit of frustration as they assume it is some kind of malfunction with someone's stereo. Allan and Rogue assume the worst as they both glance around for another source of the discomfort. The discomfort in Allan's head turns to slight pain as he grunts out continuing to rub his temples. Looking out away from the outdoor café they sit at, Both Rogue and Allan turns their eyes to the courtyard. Much to their surprise they see Scott and Jean walking in their direction, apparently not affected by the discomfort. It is as though the two are totally oblivious to the curious and frustrated voices around them. Allan notices Scott's somewhat sour expression and Jean's pouting face as they walk through the campus eatery. Gritting his teeth, Allan whispers out, "Damn it." and stands quickly.

He walks over to Scott and Jean with frustrated expression and focuses his mind. With his mind now reaching out, he hears echoing bickering coming from Scott and Jean's thoughts. _'Scott, I told you, I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me. I was just trying to protect you.'_ Jean's pleads.

'_It was unnecessary, Jean!'_ Scott replies, _'We were taught better than that!'_

'_It felt like the right thing to do at the time. It won't happen again.' _Jean tells him.

'_Again? It shouldn't have happened, period!'_ Scott says sternly.

"_Scott, stop it! I can feel your anger! It's… nauseating.'_ Jean remarks.

Allan expression becomes angry as he vocally yells out, "Both of you, SHUT UP!"

Scott and Jean stop in their tracks surprised at Allan's outburst. Other passing students look, also surprised at his sudden angry tone. Allan looks back at the students and darts out, "Something we can do for you! Mind your own business." as he then turns his angered expression at Jean and Scott.

The other students shrug and move while rubbing their ears against the noise. Rubbing his temples slightly, Allan mutters out, "Stop, whatever you two are doing, now."

With that said, the pain sensation in Allan's head stops. All around them, passing students stop reacting to the high pitch ringing noise and continue on. Allan takes quick glances around them and asks, "Have you two lost your minds, bickering like that? Can't you see what you both were doing?"

Scott hesitates at first, then says, "Sorry, Allan. It was just…"

Jean quick adds, "… just a little argument. That's all. And I lost concentration. We're really sorry."

Allan nods with his a frustrated expression and states with an angered tone, "Yeah, well 'sorry' is not going to cut it this time. I want both of you back at the Institute, right now."

Scott speaks up, "Whoa, Allan, we're not kids anymore. You can't…"

Stepping up to Scott with his eyes glaring at the ruby quartz sunglasses, Allan nearly growls out in a low tone, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Backing off, Scott sighs out, "Fine." as he turns heading towards the parking lots.

Jean looks at Allan with innocent eyes then turns to catch up with Scott. Allan closes his eyes and takes a breath. He begins to calm down as Rogue approaches and asks, "What was that all about?"

Allan remains quiet as he tries to gather his thoughts. Then another voice from the outdoor café speaks out to them, "You mutie freaks don't belong here!"

Quickly turning to look at the male student who yelled, Allan glares at the guy and returns with a loud angered tone, "You wanna say that in my face, you racist PIG!"

The somewhat over weight male student stumbles back, then turns in the opposite direction and briskly walks away. Allan adds loudly, "No I didn't think so!"

The other patrons do their best trying to mind their own business. Nervous faces look away, taking quick glances and speaking in low tones and whispers. Rogue steps in front of Allan and placing her hands against his chest saying, "Babe, calm down."

Allan takes another breath, rubbing his temples. Rogue adds while glancing back, "Come on, let's get outta here."

Nodding, Allan follows Rogue's lead as she takes him by his right arm ushering him away.

The late afternoon fades into early evening. The residence of the Xavier Institute begins to wind down from their day of activity with content moods. The mood however, seems to pass over the individuals standing in Charles Xavier's office. Looking across from his desk with Eric seated a few feet to his right, Charles does his best trying to understand the situation Allan had informed him about. With Allan and Scott some what flanking her, Jean stands with her eyes down in an almost ashamed manner. Charles takes a breath and remarks, "I am a bit… disappointed. Control is they key lessons we try to teach here. You and Scott know that all to well to allow something like this happen so easily."

Scott speaks up, "It's my fault, Professor. I was angry and Jean was reciprocating what she…"

Allan quickly cuts him off, "Stop it, Scott. You've been defending her all day. It's time she faced her problems herself."

Scott quiets down sighing out. Allan continues, "We all make mistakes, Jean. None of us are safe from that, especially cosmic beings. But it doesn't mean you can blatantly disregard the safety of those around you."

Charles and Eric both nod, "I have to agree with Allan, Jean." Charles remarks, "You cannot afford to lose control at this stage of your growth."

"Nobody was hurt, Professor," Jean says in her defense, "and I wasn't looking to hurt anybody."

Allan steps in front of her mentioning, "You were lucky today. My mind happens to be a sponge for emotional psychic pulses your mind was putting out. If I hadn't been there, your pulses would have turned that whole area into a riot zone, rather than just irritate me."

Jean looks down in silence as Charles speaks up, "Alright, calm down everyone. We have addressed the problem so now we can move forward. For now, Jean, I need for you too tone back the use of your new abilities and concentrate more on your creative outlets. I believe your mind has been under a bit of stress dealing with your college classes. Every morning, you will work with Allan and myself in your power development. With the Danger Room out of commission for the time being, all exercises will held out on the grounds for the rest of the students. Also, until Forge, Hank and Sean can get the power systems down below up to par, access to the lower levels are restricted only to the instructors."

They all nod at Charles's comments as he adds, "Very well then." as he politely gestures them to leave.

Both Scott and Jean walk out of the office quietly closing the door behind them. Allan looks back at Charles with concern.

Walking up the stairs, Scott and Jean keep to themselves as they pass the more up beat students around them. Scott notices Ororo and Logan giving them concerned glances. He ignores the looks and continues on to his room. Jean catches up with him and remarks, "I think we kind of got off easy."

Scott nods and mutters back, "Yup."

With concerned expression on her face, Jean mentions, "I'm just surprised you didn't mention what I did to those group of guys you were talking to earlier."

Sighing out with a somewhat saddened look, Scott replies plainly, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to. Good night, Jean." as he continues walking away towards his room.

Jean stops by her door watching him walk up the hallway then turning the corner out of her sight. Her face saddens as she reaches out with her mind feeling the disappointment in Scott's mind.

---------------------------

---------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Had a lot of loose ends to tie up.

Get ready for a mind trip. What's coming up next will either disturb you, or make you beg for more!

Thanks for hangin' in!


	55. Chapter 55

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 55: Truths

Jean sits up in her bed, her eyes wide open as she is restless. Her mind echoes with the disappointed voices of her peers from earlier. The voice of Professor Xavier stating his own disappointment of her lack of control, Allan's angered tone expression about her disregard for the safety of others around her, and finally, Scott's saddened attitude of distrust in her inability to take responsibility for her actions. The hardest part of her lonely night, however, does not come from the repetitive voices of disappointment, but from the emotional trail that followed the voices. The Professor's disappointment, Allan's angered frustration, and worst of all, Scott's saddened distrust in her. Jean had allowed these thoughts to replay over and over again in her mind to let them sink in. She understands why they all said and feel the way they do. And a level of guilt has built up in her heart as she slowly begins to accept the fact that she maybe losing control. But just Jean innocently begins to accept her mistake, a sudden emergence of frustrating arrogance washes through her thoughts. Feelings of unfairness begin to pout in her mind and she stands up from her bed. Jean switches her bedroom lamps on and begins to elegantly pace across her floor. She glances at the different displayed pieces of her art work. Pieces ranging from simple sketches to intricate molded metal sculptures decorate her room. Jean examines each piece with her quick glances, but then comes to halt at one particular covered sculpture. She slowly pulls the covering white sheet off the sculpture and lets the sheet drop to the floor. Jean takes a breath as she some what glares at the object resting on a sturdy bench. A multitude of organic shapes protrude from large bulbing head like center feature. A carefully detailed carve out face seems to appear like it is screaming from the head as if in anguish. The more Jean stares at the sculpture, she seems to slightly reflect its' painful emotions with saddened eyes. She reaches down to touch the sculpture, but then ignites her hand with near angered expression in a bright display of pyro-kenetic fire. The intense heat from her hand melts the metal mixture of the sculpture into a dripping mass. Her face almost becomes enraged but quickly subsides as she back away from the smoldering mass that has dripped to the floor. Jean catches her breath as she turns away to look at her clock. Nearly thirty minutes past midnight, and she feels wide awake. She sighs out a light breath and opens her closet to where her X-man uniform hangs.

--

Rogue looks at Allan with a tight lipped grin as they both sit Indian style in front of each other on his bed. Allan sits with his eyes closed, breathing gently as he seems to meditate. With her posture emulating his upright steady pose, Rogue smiles as she looks at him slowly up and down. Allan only sports a tight fitting white beater tank top and a pair of soft pajama like shorts as Rogue wears a black slinky form fitting silk teddy with matching bikini panties. They both sit in silence on Allan's bed, over the sheets and very still. Their knees lightly touch sitting Indian style with their hands resting on either knee. Rogue continues to smile silently looking at Allan. She then breaks the silence whispering, "Hey, ya didn't fall asleep, didja?"

Allan opens his right eye as he grins and squints at her. Rogue tilts her head looking into his open eye and whispers, "Ya still with me in there?"

Lightly chuckling, Allan opens both eyes and whispers to her, "Are you ready for this?"

Huffing out in whispering manner, Rogue says, "Always!" as she quickly leans forward locks her lips onto Allan's.

Allan reciprocates her loving embrace as she slides up to him and straddles his lap. Letting his hands gently glide underneath Rogue's teddy, Allan caresses her smooth back sliding his hand up her shoulder blades and back down to the small of her back. Rogue lets out a sighing moan as she and Allan kiss passionately. She arches back and gasps turning her face up at the high ceiling, "Ah don't think Ah'll ever get used to that."

Rogue looks back down at Allan gazing into his eyes. Allan slowly and gently slides his hands down her bare thighs. Sliding her hands to his face, Rogue leans in and deeply kisses Allan once more. The silence is only broken from both of their heavy breathing as they embrace one another. Rogue feels Allan's touch soften a bit more and she lightly chuckles, "Ya don't have to that gentle with me."

They look into each other's eyes and Rogue notices the level of compassion in Allan's eyes fill. His lustful expression softens to a gentler smile. Settling back on Allan's lap, Rogue softly asks, "What's wrong?"

Allan smiles at her and slide his hands around her waist while whispering to her, "I want to share something with you."

Giving him a coy grin, Rogue softly asks, "Isn't that what you're gonna do anyway?" as she lightly grinds her hips.

Chuckling and nodding at the same time, Allan grins and replies, "Yeah, well, that too. But this is special."

Sighing out with grin, Rogue sits back on Allan's and asks, "How much more special can somethin' like this get?"

Allan reaches up and gently caresses her cheeks with both hands and whispers, "I want you to relax."

Rogue looks at him with a curious grin asking, "What'd ya got planned for me? It ain't anythin' too kinky, is it?"

Staring at her with a softened smiling expression, Allan remarks, "Trust me."

Smiling back at Allan, Rogue lightly sighs gently blinking her eyes, then stares back at him with coy grin. She shifts her posture while still straddling Allan and watches as he slowly closes his eyes. With her arms draped over Allan's shoulders, Rogue begins to hear a light build up white noise. In a bright flash of white light, Allan's bedroom suddenly vanishes around them. Although brighter than anything she had ever seen, Rogue is not compelled to shut her eyes. The brightness around them slowly fades into kinetic sight of fast moving stars and blurred galaxies. Rogue's eyes widen as she realizes they are no longer in Allan's room. She feels Allan's arms around her, holding her close. A quick sensation of fear washes through her mind as she shuts her eyes and hugs him back with her legs and arms. Allan giggles, "There's nothing to be afraid of here, babe. Look for yourself."

Rogue slowly opens her eyes and glances around with her face pressed against his chest. She loosens her tight hug turning her head to look around and sees an infinite sky of swirling clouds of bright energy. Sparks dance around them like stars as Allan navigates through the multitude of colorful waves. Rogue looks back at Allan noticing he is still wearing his sleep wear as well as she. Yet, despite the air of infinite energy, she feels neither hot nor cold. Rogue feels the flowing of energy waves as they pass like warm beach surf. Taking a breath, Rogue asks, "Where are we, Allan?"

With a surprised expression, Rogue realized her voice is also echoing like Allan's. Their voices reverberate angelically out into the energy filled space. Allan smiles at her and replies, "This is a very special place."

Rogue smiles as she looks around them and states while chuckling, "It's more than special. It's like we're in… Heaven."

She suddenly looks at Allan with wide eyes. They float through waves of warm and cool energy. The sounds of echoing streams and distant laughter can be heard as Rogue draws closer to Allan. With content smile Allan remarks, "I don't know if this is Heaven, Rogue. This place really doesn't have a name. But I know that it is a convergence of energy. All energy, throughout existence. It starts here and it never ends."

"Ah hear voices, Allan." Rogue mentions as she glances around at the waves and clouds of glowing energy, "Ah hear, people, or somethin'."

Allan smiles with a happy disposition and tells Rogue as he maneuvers around her, "All things are made of energy, babe. It never dies, it transcends. And it all converges here, eventually. All things, Rogue, including dreams."

Rogue's smile brightens as she watches the flowing waves of energy loop by her and Allan. The infinite space glows as though there are limitless sun sets surrounding them. Echoing sounds of near angelic tone whiz by them and off in the forever distance. Allan floats closer to Rogue and asks, "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Rogue returns with curious smile.

Gazing into her eyes, Allan's voice seems to echo into the infinite space as he whispers to her, "Everything."

A sudden surge of warm energy flows straight through her body. It begins to surround and blanket her as she slightly arches back. Rogue lightly gasps with her eyes shut as she feels an overwhelming sensation of ecstasy all over her body. She opens her eyes with smile of content to see Allan's human form begins to glow. Rogue looks down at her own body and realizes she is glowing in the same manner. Their shining forms draw closer as they reach out to embrace one another. Their bodies touch flashing brightly among the waves of energy and seemingly become one bright spark of light. Together they glow like a single star in the center of the infinite space connecting all existence.

-------

Arching across the dark night sky, Jean guides herself above the streets of downtown Bayville. She carefully lands onto to high corner end of an office building and looks out over the city. Her mind still echoes with the voice and thoughts of her disappointed peers. Jean sighs out to herself, "I have a handle on this."

She closes her eyes and reaches out with her thoughts. Her telepathic mind begins to listen for any distressing thoughts. A multitude of echoing voices pass through her mind. All sorts of meandering thoughts ranging from simple turning decisions, to frustrated restless thoughts of the next day. Jean's mind hears lingering thoughts of possible sexual encounters from nearby late night bars, sad outcries of disillusioned alcoholics, and the insecure nervousness of the obvious egotistical. She smirks as she listens to the voices and would occasionally chuckle. Jean takes a breath allowing her telepathic reach to slowly turn empathic. With that, she can now also feel the emotions behind the thoughts. Some are genuine, others show false pretense. Jean feels little white lies and full blown betrayals, emotional breakdowns and cheerful triumphant. It is a near crowd like sound to Jean as she filters through the jungle of thoughts and emotions. But as Jean begins to concentrate a bit more, trying to isolate each thought, and distant cry for help catches her attention. Her enhanced senses hears woman's desperate call for help and Jean straightens her posture lookout over the city, trying to pinpoint a location. She reaches out with her mind listening for match thoughts. Jean then hears and feels a helpless sensation, emanating fear, dread and unfairness. With her expression turning stern, Jean leaps off the tall building and flies out toward the fear filled woman.

A blind decision in desperation, a woman runs into empty alley way. She pants and huffs as she breathes heavily, trying to run in her high heels. Her attempts at high mobility are hinders by her skimpy tight mini skirt outfit. Behind her two burly men chase after her ranting angry tones at her, which only fuels her fear causing her recklessly stumble over small piles of garbage left out by the neighboring closed eateries. The woman loses her footing and tumble to the cement panting and grunting out as she scrapes her legs and arms. The two unshaven men waste no time as they immediately approach her. She rolls to her back trying to shuffle away from them as one of the men starts gloating, "One way or the other lady, you're puttin' out."

Both men grin at each other and step forward to get closer to the woman. Tears run down the woman's face smearing her makeup as she begins to cry. The two men chuckle as they start to reach down at the frightened woman. They both suddenly feel a hard slapping sensation on their shoulders, then a sudden backwards jerk as they are both thrown away from the woman. The two burly men slide and tumble backwards back up the alley way grunting as they hit the pavement. Shaking their heads trying to regain their bearings, the men are quick onto their feet but stagger from the disorientation. They woman stares at the confusion while still on the ground and looks to notice Jean standing between her and the assaulting men. In a stern tone, Jean states, "Nothing good will come from this, gentlemen. This is your chance to walk away."

The men's expressions turn from surprised anger to a grinning confused look as they realize who is standing in from of them. One man steps up and tilts his head staring at Jean in her tight hugging X-man uniform. "This got nothin' to do with you, girl." He remarks, "But, if you want to party like that tease behind you, we won't mind one bit."

Jean's mind detects a sense of conflict within thoughts as she asks, "Party?"

A slight focus of her outgoing thoughts allows Jean to retrace their memories and emotional steps. She feels a sense of betrayal followed by frustration, anger and embarrassment from all three people. Jean's mind probe strikes the men forcing them to stagger back again holding their heads in pain. Her eyes widen as she suddenly detects the truth. She takes a breath and look down at the woman behind her saying, "You… wanted this to happen?"

The woman slightly shuffles back replying, "What? N… no… I just…"

Jean cuts her off adding, "Yes, you did. I sense it. You hide it well, but your anger gives you away."

"What're you talking about?" the woman asks with a somewhat fake expression, "I… I'm the victim here… help me!"

Jean stares down at the woman with focus eyes saying, "No, you don't want help. You want revenge. You seek punishment, to all men."

The woman's face starts to become saddened as she mutters out, "Stop it."

Jean continues, "No, you… were assaulted once. You sought justice, but it never came."

"Stop it." the distressed woman says again.

"No," Jean remarks, "you were hurt, deeply. Your anger festered, and grew even deeper into your soul. But there is something else."

Tears run down the woman's face once more as she sates loudly, "Stop it!"

Jean continues with a blank expression staring at the woman, "You… are diseased. It left you more than scarred, it left you infected. Now you lash out, trying to infect others… men. You seek vengeance on men."

The woman yells out, "I said stop it!"

Jean quickly turns her eyes back to the men who try to blind her with a lunging charge. A quick gesture of her left hand renders the two burly men immobile and suspended in the air surrounded by an aura of angelic white fire. The men struggle against the heated telekinetic force, but find themselves helpless. Jean turns her gaze back to the woman mentioning, "I sense more deception in you. You've played this game before. Preying on men's weaknesses, using your sexuality to draw them in. Then leaving them ignorant of what you've done to them. Your anger has turned you into a murderer."

The woman yells out with out bursting anger, "They're dogs! All of them! They deserve it! I want them all to BURN!"

Jean stands in silence staring down at the sobbing woman. Taking a deep breath, Jean expression towards the woman softens. She gesture the woman to leave with her eyes. The woman staggers to her feet and trots off away up the alleyway. She runs off into the darkness but is suddenly halted. Jean hears the woman gasp out and struggle as another voice speaks out, "So, you were just going to let this disease spreading whore run loose, to infect others with her bitterness?"

Jean maintains her telekinetic hold on the two men as she turns toward the voice. She notices the woman in the shadows being held by her throat. In a dim glowing manner, two yellow glowing eyes appear just in front of the gasping woman along with an ominous red glowing four corner star. Jean expression becomes nervous as she steps back slightly. The man's voice speaks again, "Let me, enlighten you on what you were about to do." As he steps out into the dimly lit alley with the woman in his firm grip.

Jean eyes widen in shock as she realizes she is face to face with Seth. Clearing his throat, Seth says, "You let her go tonight, tomorrow night she'll snag some poor schmuck at a bar, probably some lonely office twerp cheating on his wife, take him home and wambam, thank you ma'am. Now he heads home, gets a little wifey action, and now she is infected. May be the little wife is pregnant, so now their baby is infected."

Gripping the woman by her throat, Seth holds her up, letting her dangle and struggle against his titanic strength. Dressed completely in his unique uniform that nearly resembles Allan's Vanguard uniform, Seth chuckles, "It's kind of ironic, isn't it? Trying to decide who is the villain here. That's why I don't choose."

With slight flex of right arm, Seth shifts his grip on the woman's neck. Jean flinches a bit at the snapping sound of the woman's neck. Her once struggling body now hangs limp in Seth's gloved right. Through the eyeholes of his face plated helmet, Seth glares at the two suspended men in Jean's telekinetic hold. Two bright sparks shine out of his eyes causing the two burly men to yipe out in pain. Jean turns to look up at them and notices both men now hang limp, seemingly impaled on two separate energy glowing like blades. Jean releases her hold on the two dead men and drops them to the pavement in shock. The bodies flop to the hard ground as she steps away with wide eyes. She turns to look at Seth with an angry expression. Still holding the limp lifeless body of the woman, Seth closely examines her face remarking, "It's too bad, she was kind of hot. Oh well." As he tosses the woman's dead body to the ground as though tossing away liter.

Jean yells out, "Why did you do this!"

Seth casually approaches her and asks, "Why didn't you?"

Falling silent, Jean watches Seth strut around the dead bleeding bodies of the men. Using his right booted foot, Seth turns one of the dead men's faces toward him to get a better look and jokes, "Not much for talking, are they." as he chuckles underneath his helmet.

Jean ignites her power surrounding her body in angelic pyro-kinetic flames. She steps back into a defensive stance stating, "Get away from them."

Look back up at her with a sarcastic glare through his helmet, Seth simply pushes the dead man's face away, further damaging the body as the neck breaks from the force, and squares off in front of Jean. "Honestly, Jean," Seth says, "don't tell me you didn't sense their malicious intent. All three of them were out to undermine each other."

Maintaining her position, Jean keeps her eyes fixed on Seth as he casually steps around the two dead bodies. "I know you feel the same way I do about this, Jean." Seth adds, "That we just did your world a favor."

"That's not true!" Jean yells back, "And you're wrong about me, I don't condone murder!"

Nodding sarcastically, Seth replies, "Whatever you say, Jean. But we both know the truth. I'm just saying it's alright for you to feel that way."

"Shut up Seth!" Jean darts out with an angry tone, "I don't want to listen to you!"

With his eyes fixed on her, Seth approaches Jean saying, "Why, because you know I'm right?"

Jean yells out again, "SHUT UP!" as she lashes out with right arm sending a burning wave of white pyro-kinetic fire at Seth.

Ducking under the wave of fire effortlessly, Seth chuckles out, "Come on, I know you can do better than that."

The fiery wave strikes a nearby alley wall incinerating the bricks and cement instantly. Jean steps off to her left squaring off against Seth. The white flames dance off and around her body as she glares at him and states, "I'm going to stop you, Seth."

Laughing lightly underneath his helmet, Seth replies, "Good for you, Jean." He then sighs out with a nod, "But you have to catch me first."

In bright display sparking light, Seth streaks into the night sky arcing over the tall buildings. Jean is astounded by his speed, but nonetheless, ignites her power propelling her into the starry sky in pursuit.

------

With his head resting gently into his plush pillow, Charles allows his body sleep and his mind to dream. Since he was young, Charles had been able to control his unconscious mind. Allowing him complete access to his deepest memories and sift through the maze of thoughts. A lot of the thoughts are from his students, asking about the origins of their powers, prospect for their future, and their fears of rejection from the world. All these questions are asked with level of innocence that brings a bit of sadness to Charles as he knows he has little to no answers for them. Recent events in the past year have shown him that there are powers that go beyond borders of this world. The possibilities have now somewhat become limitless for his students, no longer confined to the realities of this one world. But at what cost he thinks. That one single thought dims his mind reflecting the small hint of helplessness he now feels. But as Charles begins to contemplate those thoughts, he senses a slight presence in his mind, a subtle hint of a shadow that seems to stay just outside of his telepathic peripheral vision. Concentrating his thoughts into one voice, Charles sighs out, _"Tell me, N, why haven't you ascended along with the other First Beings of Existence?"_

Stepping into his perception dressed as a cloak being with a faceless head, N, elegantly flows in front of Charles's sight. Like a ghostly apparition, N answers, _"To have done so, would have left the new Vanguard blind and ignorant of dangers that come."_

Charles smiles and remarks, _"So in essence, you claim to be aiding Allan in his duties. Forgive this observation, N, but so far you have only proven to be a thorn in his side."_

Slowly turning to Charles, N replies, _"I claim nothing. For all great beings must endure if they are to succeed."_

"_That I will not protest. But I sense your presence now bodes a warning."_ Charles speaks out.

"_Indeed."_ N replies, _"The imbalance has begun. This world, as well as the Vanguard, is now clouded to my foresight."_

Charles's expression becomes stern as he asks, _"What does that mean, N? What is the cause of this imbalance?"_

"_The cause is now irrelevant."_ N adds, _"The fate of this world now lies in the hands of you and your loyal students. They must endure."_

But just as Charles is about to speak up, N fades away removing his presence. Charles is now left to contemplate these thoughts that now outweigh his earlier worries.

------

Rushing through the clouds in a streaking ball of white fire, Jean follows Seth's energy trail, or what she believes is his trail. She descends through the clouds into a late morning day. She gently touches down into a muddy field. Drops of rain sprinkle around her echoing a washing sound in the distance. Her red hair slowly gets sopping wet as she begins to glance around, search for any sign of Seth. But as she looks around, Jean notices she is in the middle of some kind refugee camp. Frightened faces and terrified thoughts overwhelm her mind. Jean quickly softens her expression looking at the scared ragged clothed people. She smiles and speaks out, "Please, don't be afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you."

The frightened people slowly step out from their make shift shelters and tents looking at Jean with bewilderment. Most of the gathered mass are young children , single mothers and senior citizens. A handful of the people begin speaking a language unfamiliar to Jean as she shakes her head trying to understand. She reaches out with her mind, allowing the words she hears to saturate her thoughts. Slowly, every syllable and context becomes clear, and the peoples questions become understandable. _"How did you fly just now?" "Are you an angel?" "It is a sign from God!" "Please help us." "Do you have food?" "Are there others like yourself?" "Will you help us find our father?" "Don't let them kill us!"_

Jean steps back with an overwhelmed expression and speaks out in their language, "Wait, please, I'm chasing a very dangerous man. He is wearing a dark blue uniform and helmet. Have any of you seen him?"

An elderly looking man approaches her in calm manner and replies, "The only men who wear uniforms are the soldiers."

Jean stares back at the old man with a baffled expression and asks, "Soldiers?"

But just as the man begins to explain, a loud thundering sound shakes the ground. Bright flashes from fireball like explosions obliterate nearby shelters and tents, sending the people around Jean into a frightening panic. They dart in nearly every direction screaming in terror, tripping and stumbling over each other. Jean steps back and dodges a few panicking people as she watches the confusion. She wipes the dripping rain water from her face as she looks for the cause of their fears. Much to her frightening surprise, a hail storm of bullets wiz at and by her. The high velocity rounds ricochet off her newly developed super dense structure partially tearing small holes into her X-man uniform, but leaving her skin beneath unscathed. Jean turns her face away from the rain of bullets to see the tracer rounds that bypassed her mow the helpless running refugees down like tall grass. Jean's eyes fill with horror as she watches bullets spray into the terrorized people, piercing their backs as they run for their lives. Many die instantly from multiple strikes, flopping to the muddy ground causing others to trip over their dead bodies only for them to also be riddled with bullets. The sight of splattering blood and the piling of dead helpless people enrages Jean as she turns to look to where the bullets came from. Rumbling and crawling over the hill, a green drab colored heavy tank comes into sight followed a by a squad of seven heavily armed soldiers. All of which who are aiming their weapons into the refugee camp firing carelessly at the fear filled people. Looking further down the flanks, Jean sees more of the same, a single tank followed by a squad of men, firing into the camp. Taking a breath, Jean yells out in a echoing tone, "STOP IT! As she ignites her power in bright flash.

The advancing soldiers halt their charge as the tanks come to a sliding halt. Lashing out, Jean sends a stream of white pyro-kinetic fire at the first tank. In an instant, the hulking armored vehicle explodes into a ball of fire. Metal debris and shards are thrown from the explosion at high velocities striking the some nearby soldiers down. Some get caught in the explosion instantly burning to death. The other squads stare at Jean with terrified expression as they aim their weapons at her and open fire. Amidst the rainy weather, a barrage of exploding rounds and artillery come down on Jean position. Muddy splashes and smoke surround her as she slowly steps forward advancing toward them. With a gesture from her hands, Jean focuses her power at the tanks. Seeking out the gunner's minds, she pushes her thought against theirs and wills them to aim their own weapons at each other. Helpless against her power, the tanks gunners turn their vehicle weapon turrets at each other's position and open fire. Soldiers scramble for cover as loud artillery shells collide and explode destroying every tank on the rainy hill. Still enraged, Jean turns her focus upon the fleeing foot soldiers. Gripping her fists, Jean takes another breath and backs off powering down, watching them run and retreat. The dancing flames of her power simmer down as she lets the rain cool her thoughts. All around her, burns shards and heaps of obliterated tanks steam under the dropping rain water. In the background, the sounds of dying voices and cries are heard. A mixture of coughing a pleas for help echo throughout what is left of the refugee camp. Jean stands in the rain with a confused and saddened expression. Then, she hears one person clapping form behind her. She quickly turns to look and sees Seth standing a few yards from her. He claps his hands like he had just watched a play on stage as he remarks, "Nicely done, Jean. Brutal yet stylish. Of course, if it were me, I wouldn't have let any of them live."

Jean squares off against Seth and speaks, "You, knew about this! You wanted me to follow you here!"

Sliding off his helmet to feel the cool rain on his face, Seth gently wipes off the wetness and replies, "Of course I did."

"What is this place, Seth?" Jean asks in earnest, "What just happened?"

Placing his helmet back over his head, Seth glances around at the ruined refugee camp and at the smoldering remains of the tanks and responds, "Oh, I don't know. Somewhere in eastern Europe I guess. I was never good at geography."

Stepping up to one of the destroyed tanks, Seth reaches in with his right glover hand sifting through the debris. He chuckles and pulls out the charred remains of the tank driver. The severely burn out body partially remains intact with its' burned uniform still barely hanging off its' shoulders. The face is cooked over it now skeletal grin as Seth says, "And to answer your second question, Jean. What just happened is called 'ethnic cleansing'. It's a sad reality of the world you live in."

"This is not real. It can't be." Jean remarks with a bit of sadness.

Seth chuckles again, "Why not, because it's not on the nightly news? This is everyday, Jean. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not happening. Care to see more?"

Jean stares back at Seth dropping her guard as she senses an eerie truth in his voice.

----------

Rogue's eyes fill with light as she smiles into the streaking horizon stars. Waves of energy pass through her energized body at unknown speeds. All around her, she feels the warm embrace of Allan's energy. She turns her eyes in front her and sees Allan's glowing energized body flaying parallel with her hers as they dart through the energy clouded space like shooting stars. As they streak through the realm, they leave a bright trail of energy that seems to follow their playful maneuvering. Both Rogue and Allan twirl, spin and spiral around each other like courting birds. Rogue would occasionally feel Allan's hands caress her. She finds it an enticing sensation as it only fuels their ecstasy. Their thoughts seem to meld giving Rogue the feeling of being person with Allan. She can feel his joy and love her, especially at this moment. Every sensation they experienced or had experienced, they now share. But can feel something even deeper. It nearly melts her heart with every breath and yet it brings her to cheerful laughter. Their energized bodies seem to fuse together spiraling into the colorful infinite space. Rogue feels Allan's loving embrace throughout her entire body and she giggles. Then she opens her eyes wide with a breathless gasp remarking, "Ah feel you, all over me, in me, around me. But it's not your power." as she looks in front of her with surprised expression.

Rogue continues as she looks out toward the infinite sky of energy clouds and stars, "This somethin' else, somethin' deeper. Oh mah God…" as she gently holds her hands to her chest and adds, "… this is you. Everything you are, every fiber. Ah feel, your soul."

A quick bright flash of light appears before Rogue as she floats among the energy and reforms revealing a smiling Allan. He gently reaches to her pulling her close into comforting embrace as he kisses her deeply. Tears roll down Rogue's face as she smiles into his eyes and she embraces him back. She catches her breath saying, "Ah can't believe you did that. That was so… Ah can't describe it."

Allan holds his face close to hers as he says, "I want you to promise me one thing."

Rogue smiles and breathlessly replies, "Anything."

With a content smile, Allan gently caresses Rogue's cheeks with both of his hands and says to her, "Promise me, that will never forget any of this, all the emotion and feelings you just experienced. Hold it all deep in your heart, and never let go."

Rogue gazes into Allan's eyes and asks, "Why?"

Gently touching his forehead to hers, Allan says, "Just promise me."

Reaching up and caressing his cheeks with both of her hands, Rogue smiles and returns, "Ah promise, with all my heart."

Allan shares her loving smile and embraces her into another deep passionate kiss. Their bodies begin to glow brightly once more among the infinite space, then bursts like a new born sun into flashing bright four corner star.

------------------

Jean turns her eyes away from the horror that has been presented to her. Seth calls out to her, "What are you afraid to look at Jean? This is the world in which you live in. The least you can you do is witness it's glories." He says with sarcasm.

Jean reluctantly turns to look, because no matter hard she tries to ignore the sight of it, she cannot escape its' smell. She draws back with a slight flinch at the sight of deep dug out hole, measuring about thirty feet wide and twenty feet deep. Piles in the hole nearly halfway, the dead bodies African children lay covered in a white powdery lime sprinkled over them. Jean nearly vomits as she gags at the smell death and the sight of mutilated bodies. She falls to her knees with her eyes tearing up. Seth remarks, "What a wonderful world, huh."

Jean glares at Seth with anger saying, "Don't belittle them, they're just children."

"Belittle?" Seth mentions, "An entire generation of children lie in that hole, killed by a rebel army just for being born on the wrong side of the tracks! And not all of them died quickly, no, I'm talking about a slow demeaning death of immoral violations after violations."

Jean tries to cover her ears as mutters out, "Stop it."

Seth continues with frustrated tone, "Oh, let us not forget the gang rape and sexual slavery we witnessed in the Congo. That's been happening for decades unchecked. Hell, that's probably a normal day for those people in that third world crap hole!"

"Stop it!" Jean demands still trying to ignore him.

Seth stomps his right foot on the ground forcing Jean to fall back onto her butt as he continues his rant, "Hey, Jean, is it me, or do you also think all those bombings and beheadings we saw in Iraq are turning into a weekly sport?" he asks with more sarcasm.

Jean grits her teeth with her eyes closed shouting out, "Stop it!"

Seth grins back at her and remarks, "What, can't handle the pressure? Remember the American troops we saw that summarily executed that entire Iraqi family out of anger? They could handle the pressure either. The pressure of trying to save people who apparently don't want to be saved! Does that suck or what!"

Tears run down Jean's face as she mutters out, "Please…"

Seth adds, "Please what? Lie to you? Is that what you want? Sorry, but world is a nice red apple with a rotten core. This is the world you decided to defend. Still think mutants and humans can live in prosperity? Still think you fight for the greater good? The people on this pathetic planet can't even get passed the color of their skins let alone get along with mutants! This is the world you and your cheesy X-people are trying so hard to fit into."

Seth kneels down to her and clutches her face making her stare into the hole of pile bodies and points saying, "Why don't you ask them where the justice is? Better yet why don't you ask the ones who did this to them?" as he points out to an approaching ragged military truck.

Both Jean and Seth get to their feet as a group of ten armed African rebel troops rush up to them. Jean allows their language to filter into her mind so she can understand them. In a demanding tone, one rebel demands while point his rifle at them, "Who the hell are you people! What are you doing here!"

Jean expression slightly angers as she asks calmly, "Did you kill these children?"

The rebel soldier darts out, "That's not your concern. Now back away!"

Seth grins and backs up casually as Jean asks again in much more demanding tone, "Did you and your men do this?"

"Back away girl, or we will shoot you!" the soldier threatens.

Jean's mind reaches out seeking answers and finds the gruesome truth. Images of torture and pain widen her eyes. The sick satisfaction she feels from them fuels her anger as she screams out. The soldier staggers back in fear as he watches white fire ignite all around Jean's body. The rebel soldiers immediately points their weapons at her and open fire. But the bullets melt before they even touch her flames. Jean glares at the men and yells out brightening her flames into an ominous bird shaped aura. A sudden focus of her mind sends a burning trail of fire incinerating the rebel soldier in front of herm in an instant. The other rebels try to run back to their truck in fear, but Jean's fire trail strikes the trucks fuel tanks. The truck burst into a wide ball of fire exploding in all directions shredding the rebel soldiers into burning carcasses. Jean continues to lash out, harnessing the flames from the burning truck and swirling it out to the surrounding areas. The flames begin to burn the African landscape like wild fire as nearby trees ignite from the burning tall grass. Seth steps up to Jean's side and looks upon the burning bodies with a slight grin. Turning to her, he mutters out, "Now that, was justice."

Jean gasps out of surprise dissipating her flames. Tears roll down her cheeks as she glances around at the smoldering damage. She looks down at her hands in shock and starts to breathe heavily. Seth then remarks with a wide grin, "It seems you and I are much more alike than I thought."

Staggering back in horror, Jean cries, "NNOO!" as she ignites her power once more streaking rapidly into the sky.

Seth stands among the charred landscape watching Jean fly away off into the distant sky. He takes a deep breath removing his helmet and mutters out, "See you soon."

-------------

Allan's room sits silently in the calm of the night. The large French style doors leading to the balcony remains wide open letting in a slight breeze into the large bedroom. The light from the stars and the three quarter moon shines in painting the scene in a silverfish blue hue. With flashing flare like spark, a bright four corner star brightens the room over Allan's bed. The entire room illuminates as both Allan and Rogue suddenly appear together, dressed in their sleep wear. Rogue still straddles Allan's lap intimately as they embrace. She gasps out with ecstasy arching her back, then catches her breath as she looks back into Allan's eyes. They both breathe heavily caressing each other. Allan swallows catching his breath as Rogue smiles with a coy expression remarking, "Whoa… that was… a good one."

Allan whispers back to her, "It only gets better from here on in, babe."

They both smile into each others eyes embracing into another deep kiss. But their moment of lust is lost at the sound of Logan clearing his throat. Both Allan and Rogue quickly turn their heads to the door to see him standing in the doorway with his arms folded in a frustrated manner. "So this is what the noise was." He states in his scruffy tone.

Rogue quickly slides off Allan's lap grabbing his bed sheets to cover herself. With and angry tone, she remark, "Logan, don't ya know how to knock!"

"Only when I'm tryin' to be polite." Logan replies with sarcasm.

Allan slowly stands up and slightly grins and stutters out, "Um, look… we uh…"

Logan cuts him off saying, "I don't care, alright. You two are old enough to do what you want. But when you start making a ruckus, waking up people, that's when it becomes a problem."

Slight giggles can be heard out in the hallway along with whispers. Logan speaks out toward the hall, "Don't think for second I can't hear ya out there. Mind your business and hit the sack, all of ya!"

Allan and Rogue glance at each other with slight grins trying not to giggle themselves. Logan turns his glare back at them and states, "Look, I know you two are crazy about each other. But you two gotta get a handle on this. You are startin' to set a bad example."

Allan nods in embarrassment replying, "Sorry Logan, we… didn't think… we were making any noise."

Logan shakes his head with slight smile and says, "Kid, you two weren't thinkin' at all if ask me. So start thinkin', now hit the sack, both of ya."

Chuckling lightly, Logan steps out shaking his head and closing Allan's door. Allan lets out breath of relief as looks over at Rogue. She looks back at him with a tight lipped smile as he whispers, "Were we noisy?"

Rogue grins and replies, "Ah didn't think so."

She and Allan both giggle lightly. Rogue quick hops off his bed saying, "Ah gotta use the bathroom. Ah be right back."

Allan watches her scamper out the room toward the bathroom up the hall. He turns to step out on his balcony and stares up at the stars. In low muttering tone Allan asks himself, "Ruckus?"

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the wait. I apparently have a lot to say. Hope you're enjoying the ride. Because, now the crap really hits the fan.

And it's gonna be fun!

Later!


	56. Chapter 56

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 56: Matters

From her window, Jean watches Scott lead a group of four young Xavier students out for an early morning training session. She then catches sight of Ororo leading another group of four students off into the opposite direction. The day seems to be growing bright and clear with birds chirping in the distance. Jean sighs out at the sight of normalcy and slightly smiles as Scott starts to lecture about the exercise he is about to put the students through. It is a normal scene she had grown use to seeing with her time at the Xavier Institute. But her thoughts draw back to her recent eye opening experience. Jean is careful to contain thoughts in case any of the other telepaths are nearby. Images of the horrors she had witnessed flood her mind and her hands begin to shake. Jean cups up her hands holding them firmly as takes deep breaths trying to calm herself. She begins to think that she should tell Allan that she had a run in with Seth last night. That he baited her into a fight, got her to follow him to witness the atrocities around the world. Jean nods to herself as she glances at the mirror in her room. With another slight smile, she thinks it would lift a great weight off her chest if she would just confess that she snuck out to let off some steam and ran into Seth in the process. Sighing out, Jean straightens her posture, readying to face the music and take responsibility for her actions. But as she is just about to step lively to her door, thoughts of her actions last night begin to also flood her mind. Jean turns her eyes back to her mirror. Images of heartless murdering soldiers and helpless people dying before her trigger the emotions she had tried to deny. Jean remembers her own sadness, which turned to confusion. A confusion that quickly changed to anger. And finally, the anger that lashed out for vengeance. Jean had lain awake all night after discretely returning home, trying to deny anything she had done. But memories of such violence are not that easy to forget. She out right attached the cold hearted soldiers, at first to defend the helpless scared running people. But her sense of justice quickly faded as she became enraged in the moment. She could feel all the animosity from everyone around her, and it sickened her. Jean stares at herself in the mirror with confused sadness. It was as though she was a whole different person last night. She clearly remembers not feeling any remorse as she burned the soldiers alive. Even as she felt and heard their last thoughts for mercy and loved ones before fading off into oblivion, she felt nothing for them. Jean is even doubtful about her emotions at this moment, it is an almost selfish feeling. She is saddened, yet she hardly feels any regret for what she had done. Jean feels a certain justice had been done, but did she do it to protect and avenge those who had suffered, or was she just simply lashing out for the helplessness the soldiers made her feel? These thoughts echo through Jean's mind as she gently sits down at the foot of her bed with blank expression. She chooses to remain silent, feeling both ashamed and yet, justified.

--

The activity in the lower levels of the mansion is somewhat more busy than usual. The sounds of metal hammering, blow torch soldering, and digital beeps fill the halls. Plenty of voiced direction and early morning yawns are also heard as repairs to the lower level main systems proceed. Most of the activity takes place in the Danger Room chamber. Fumbling through a multitude of twisted and burned wires, Hank scratches his head and mutters out, "Well, at least we now know where the short out is."

Rogue stumble out from behind some disassembled wall sections and marvels at the wire bundles saying, "Dang, Mr. McCoy, that's a lot wires."

"It is indeed, Rogue." Hank replies, "It's a good thing you and Allan volunteered to help us this morning. This would take all day to sift through by myself."

"Yup," Rogue returns with a somewhat reluctant grin, "good thing."

She clears her throat and continues with her tedious task of loosening component panels with a powered Phillips head screwdriver. The grinding wine of her power tool helps drown out embarrassing thoughts. But just as Rogue returns her full attention to her task, Piotr comes lumbering in transmuted into his steel form carrying a fifteen foot titanium beam over his right shoulder. Hank smiles and says, "Excellent timing, Piotr. It looks like Sean and Allan are ready for that new support beam." as he gestures across the room.

Piotr nods silently as he carries the large beam across the room. Rogue glances over across the room to where Piotr walks and sees Sean watching tediously from behind a protective blowtorch face mask as Allan projects a tight narrow beam of light from his eyes. Sparks and light smoke emit from where Allan light beams strike the metal bulkhead, melting two perpendicular support struts together. Allan sighs out slowly carefully shifting his red light projecting eye beams over the heated spots. Sean watches Allan's progress, then lightly taps him on the right shoulder signaling him to stop. Allan quickly blinks his eyes clearing his throat dissipating his controlled eye blast. He steps back as Sean steps in to double check the new connection. He lightly nods, then slips off the protective mask saying, "I'd say that's as good as it can get. We'll let Eric come in later to inspect the connections. What do you think, lads?" as he looks back at Allan and Piotr.

Carefully placing the large metal strut to the floor, Piotr reverts back to his human flesh form and glances at Allan with a blank grin. Allan shares his apparent confusion and looks back at Sean replying while shrugging his shoulders, "You're asking the wrong experts, Sean. Pete and I are just artist, not engineers."

Sean chuckles a bit while stepping over to the next section to repair. With a smile, Sean signals the two young men to bring the new strut to the section. Piotr transmutes into his steel form as Allan reaches down picking up the fifteen foot beam with his left hand. Piotr grabs the other end of the beam lifting of the floor. He and Allan carefully slide the new strut into place and hold it up while Sean steps in to check the placement.

Watching from across the room, Rogue trains her eyes over to Allan. She takes quick glances at her tedious work, using the power drill to unscrew a section of bolts holding a panel assembly together. It is kind of a repetitive task as she would let her eyes drift back over to Allan. Rogue slightly grins watching Allan flex his back and arm muscle holding up his end of the support beam. She moves her eyes to his face and catches him glancing back at her over his shoulder. Allan shifts his posture slightly as he smiles back at her. Catching his smile, Rogue grins at him with coy expression at the same giggling lightly as she blindly repositions her power drill tool then pulls the trigger. Very much to her surprise, she hears a loud yipping grunt. At the same time Allan flinches at the sight of the mishap and loses grip of his side of the metal strut dropping it accidentally. Sean quickly slides away from the falling beam darting out, "Whoa! Hey…" as he drops back onto butt away from the heavy strut.

Allan's end of the beam hits the floor in a loud metal clang. Rogue quickly turns her attention back to her task and realizes her power drill had drilled into Logan's lower leg. Her eyes widen with her shocked expression. Rogue looks up and sees Logan's painful glare as he mutters out with his teeth gritting, "Kid, take… a… break."

Nearly stunned at what she had accidentally done, Rogue nervously says, "Oh my God, Logan, Ah'm really sorry! Ah didn't mean…"

Raising his hand signaling her quiet down, Logan plainly says, "Just pull it out, and take a break."

Gritting her teeth and flinching, Rogue yanks the power drill bit out of Logan's lower leg muscle and drops the tool quickly. Logan sighs out allowing his remarkable healing factor to close the bleeding wound. Standing up with an embarrassed expression, Rogue remarks, "Ah'm so sorry, Logan. Ah just… missed."

Logan sighs out again while nodding, then looks over across the room to where Piotr, Sean and Allan are. He can hear Allan's repetitive apologies to Sean as he helps him onto his feet. Allan scratches his head with an embarrassed expression while Piotr holds back his laughter with a tight lipped grin. Sean pats Allan on the back with a smile signifying everything is well. Logan however, is less then forgiving as he whistles out to Allan. Looking back at Logan, Allan realizes he is being gestured to leave along with Rogue. An embarrassing grin washes over Allan's face as he nods at Logan in acknowledgement. Hank glances up watching Allan follow Rogue out the Danger Room chamber. Lightly laughing, Hank remarks, "Well, well, young love. A pleasant sight, actually."

Logan clears his throat chuckling, "Yeah, pleasant, if not a bit reckless."

"Go easy on them, Logan." Hank adds with smile, "This is new territory for them, especially for Rogue."

Nodding, Logan replies, "I know, and you're right Hank. I just…"

Standing up from his repairing task, Hank steps up to Logan and pats him on the shoulder saying, "Logan, I understand, trust me. You've become somewhat of a father figure to these kids, well, more like a very tough uncle. But my point is, you've grown use to that. And that is okay, it is a typical syndrome all teachers go through. As teachers, you and I must trust in our student's abilities to make their own decisions, no matter how reckless it may seem to us."

Logan smiles at Hank with a near sarcastic expression and remarks, "You've been hangin' 'round Charles too long, but I get it. I'll lay off."

Hank grins as he moves back to his technical task while Logan takes Rogue's spot and continues where she left off.

--

If he could pace aimlessly, Charles would. His troubled thoughts keeps him from focusing on anything else. Thoughts that have kept him from lending his expertise to the repairs to Cerebro. So he sits in silence, resting in his wheelchair while Eric does all the pacing. Glancing over to Charles, Eric asks with confused yet concerned expression, "Are you sure it was the entity N that was in your dream?"

Charles lightly nods replying, "Without a doubt, Eric. A presence like that does not go unnoticed."

"Should we not tell Allan? This could be a danger." Eric states.

Sighing, Charles mentions, "Allan is already aware of N's presence. He has never kept it a secret, he just chooses to ignore him. Which is why what N had told me in my dream disturbs me."

"The imbalance he spoke of." Eric adds as Charles nods.

Slowing his pacing to a dead halt, Eric takes a breath and asks, "So, what action do we take on this matter, Charles?"

Resting his chin on his folding hands, Charles replies, "I fear, Eric, that this time we must let nature take its' course. When the dust settles, then we will see where we stand."

Eric face turns stern as he folds his arms nodding at Charles's comment.

--

Casually strolling through the halls of the main floor, Allan follows Rogue to the kitchen walking just a few feet behind her. Taking a quick glance behind her, Rogue notices Allan looking her up and down with a somewhat cocky grin on his face. She turns to face him while still walking ahead and grins back asking in a playful tone, "You checkin' me out, tough guy?"

Answering in his own playful tone, Allan replies a coy grin, "Yeah, is that a problem Miss?"

Rogue stops allowing Allan to casually step up to her and playfully remarks, "Nope, just makin' sure Ah still go your undivided attention."

With a wide grin on his face, Allan looks into Rogue's eyes and says, "You never lost it, babe."

"Oh, you think you're just all kinds of 'slick', don't ya Mr. Hero?" Rogue teases as she returns his grin.

Allan starts to chuckle as Rogue then asks with a smile, "So, do you think we would have still ended up together if we met like this instead?"

"Like what?" Allan asks.

Rogue replies, "With both of us checkin' each other out, starin' at each other like a pieces of meat?"

"I don't know," Allan says, "may be I would've asked you if you liked what you saw."

With coy grin, Rogue then says, "Ah probably would've asked ya the same." as she casually continues to walk to the kitchen door.

Allan follows and adds, "If that was the case then, I would've said, 'I sure do'."

Rogue laughs out, "And you think that would've swooned me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Allan replies, "I don't know, did it?"

Upon reaching the door that leads to the kitchen, Rogue quickly spins to Allan throwing her arms around his head and breathlessly says, "Yes." as she and Allan lock lips.

Allan slowly guides them through the door while passionately kissing Rogue. They both stumble a bit kissing, but manage to shuffle their way over to a nearby counter where Allan picks Rogue up and sits her down. Holding each other close, they both smile and lightly laugh. Sliding her hand over Allan's shoulders, Rogue remarks with a grin, "Ah guess this makes us both 'easy'."

Allan takes a breath while leaning in close to Rogue and says, "I can live with that."

"Me too." Rogue returns with breathless whisper.

Their moment of near morning passion, however, is interrupted by the sound of a woman clearing her throat. Allan quickly turns toward the sound as Rogue also looks over his shoulder to see both Emma and Tessa sitting by the window in their morning robes holding mugs of fresh coffee and eating toasted bagels. Tessa sips her coffee and grins at them playfully saying, "Please, don't mind us."

Emma gently wipes the sides of her mouth with a napkin as she remains silent with a slight grin. Allan sighs out leaning back against the counter next to Rogue as he stares at the two women with slight embarrassed smile. Rogue slowly slides off the counter and mutters to Allan, "We gotta get our own place."

Allan slightly glances at Rogue and chuckles as he straightens his posture. Rogue shuffles over to the refrigerator while Allan steps up asking Emma and Tessa, "So, any luck locating Seth?"

Tessa sips her coffee as Emma gently wipes the sides of her mouth replying, "Not quite. With power systems down below at a minimum, we are unable to use Cerebro."

Allan nods at her comment as Emma adds, "Jean is becoming unstable, isn't she?"

Falling silent at first to gather his thoughts, Allan sighs out lightly, then answers, "Look, what Jean is going through is a lot deeper than any of you can perceive. It's hard to explain, but just understand, what she went through, what we cosmic folk all went through, is very much a rude awakening. Like being born again, and not all of us take it the same way."

Tessa lightly clears her throat and asks, "So, what happens to those who do not take it the right way?"

Allan drops his eyes looking down, his expression saddens a bit as he says, "A balance has to be maintained, no matter what."

Emma's expression is somewhat cold as she inquires, "What exactly do you mean by balance, Allan?"

Glancing back at Rogue as she fumbles about the kitchen prepping her breakfast, Allan smile contently and says to them, "Balance is being humbled, by what ever means it takes to be successful."

Tessa speaks up in a plain tone, "Seth is after Jean, isn't he? His thoughts were always hidden from me, but his intensions could not be anymore transparent. He used the Hellfire Society's resources to create confusion, then manipulated other cosmic beings to aid his cause. All to force a premature manifestation of Jean's growing power. To what end, Allan?"

Taking a breath while smiling, Allan sighs out, "You two just find him, I'll take care of the rest." as he turns walks over to Rogue.

The two women watch Allan playfully step up to Rogue as she hands him quickly made morning sandwich. Emma notices Tessa's coy grin watching the young couple casually walk out of the kitchen. Tessa then turns her eyes to Emma remarking, "His resemblance to Seth is uncanny. Even his mannerisms are astoundingly similar. Sends chills down my back."

Emma takes another sip of her coffee, then asks, "Were you in love with Seth?"

The question silences Tessa, whose face suddenly becomes a bit cold. Taking a light breath, Tessa straightens her posture in her seat and replies plainly, "Let me just say, Seth managed to exploit a weakness with in me. And I promise you, that weakness will never be exploited again."

"Fair enough." Emma returns and adds, "And in response to your comment about Seth and Allan's similarities, they maybe more alike than you believe."

"How do you mean, Emma?" Tessa inquires.

Emma expression becomes slightly concerned as well as a bit cold saying, "When he looked over at Rogue, he dropped his psychic guard for a split second. I sensed a great deal of deception from him. Allan is hiding something, and hiding it well."

----------------------------

The day proceeds just any other with the younger students off at school. Taking advantage of another administration day, Scott decides to occupy his day with simple drive around town. Riding in his convertible sports roadster, Scott relaxes behind the wheel with the wind flowing through his hair. His thoughts drift back to the last few days, trying to understand what is happening. But as he does, Scott begins to feel that sense of helplessness deep down in his gut. He accelerates his car at high speeds leaving the city limits heading out toward the more rural areas surrounding Bayville. Speeding over a rolling hill, Scott catches site of what looks like a construction zone in the middle of a field. Heavy duty steam shovels, bulldozers and dumb trucks move about the large area. Scott then notices what looks like military personal carriers parked near the rear of the site. Curious, Scott pulls his car to the side and steps out to get a better look. At first he tries to stay next to his car, but cannot get a good view. So he slowly walks ahead, weaving left and right trying to get a better view without getting too close. But as his eyes are fixed ahead at the digging site, he stumbles over a hard rock that almost trips him over. Scott quickly looks down and notices a dark flat colored stone that kind reminds him of the lava rocks used in outdoor gas grills. He bends down and picks up the rock and is taken by surprise on heavy it is. The rock is barely a foot in diameter and yet, it weighs more and a bowling ball. Getting a closer look at the rock, Scott realize is it scorched and burned. He then looks up at the dig site and continues to walk ahead, determined to get a better view on what is going on. Scott clutches the small heavy rock under his right arm as he nears a good vantage point. The zoned off area resembles and wide construction site, with large yellow painted digging and dumping vehicles roaming about. Confusion washes over Scott's face as it appears the trucks and diggers are burying something. Several dump trucks pull in and pour out tons and tons of dirty and gravel into what looks like a deep crater. Just as Scott glares out even further, he hears a clicking sound just behind him followed by a stern voice, "That's close enough, kid. Put your hands where I can see them."

Remaining still, Scott hesitates to answer. The man's voice speaks out again, "I said let me see those hands, kid."

Scott takes a light breath and slowly raises his hands above his head. The man's voice speaks, "I got him covered, you secure him."

Scott continues to face away from them staring out toward the dig site. He then feels a firm grip on his left wrist. Breathing out, Scott lets his training kick in as he quickly snaps back with his left hand twisting out of the man's grip and reverse locking his arm behind his back thus forcing the man into a submission posture. Scott takes the few seconds of surprise to analyze the situation. He notices man a few feet from his position pointing an automatic rifle at him dressed in some kind of dark colored military gear complete with protective armor. Scott then takes a quick glance at the man in his skilled arm lock and realizes he is also wearing the same outfit as the other. With a swift maneuver, Scott pushes his arm locked opponent toward the other trooper, then kicks out with his right leg pushing the trooper even more rapidly at his partner. The two men collide grunting out as they hit the ground hard. Scott wastes no time as he darts away heading back to his car. Behind him he can hear other voices yelling, "Over there!" "Take him down!" "Cut him off!"

Scott has been in enough scuffles to know when he should act, and with the additional training he had received from both Logan and Allan, he allows his training to react more like instinct. He cuts his full run towards his car short as he dives to the ground into tucking roll avoiding several ensnaring bolos and nets he saw coming in the corner of his eyes. In one motion, Scott gets to his feet and turns lifting his ruby quartz sunglasses from his eyes unleashing a barrage of red optic blasts at his pursuers. With each blast he takes notes of all his opponents, being careful not to seriously hurt any of them. His precision pays off with pin point strikes to their armor protected shoulders, and abdomen, either knocking the wind out of them or sending them spinning to the ground. Scott takes other aims at their hand held weapons, smashing the assault rifles to smithereens out of their grips. Then with a wide concussive blast, Scott aims his beam to the ground, blast large chunks of dirt and rock at the troopers forcing them to take cover. Scott then turns to continue to run to his car. But just as he starts to run, a large gust of wind takes him by surprise. He looks up to see a dark military combat helicopter descend aiming its' weapon mounts at him. Scott stands his ground, readying to unleash another barrage of his optic blast. Suddenly a stern voice echoes out from the helicopters' external speakers, "Hold your fire! That means you too, Cyclops."

Hearing his codename, Scott steps back out of surprise. The helicopter slowly turns while hovering just above Scott's position. A side sliding door opens and a man jumps out a few feet in front of Scott. Swallowing out of nervousness, Scott steps back out of his defensive posture realizing the man in front of him is Nick Fury. I nervous tone, Scott asks out, "Colonel Fury?"

Nick straightens his posture staring back at Scott with his good eye. A stern expression from Nick makes Scott feel like he had just upset Logan. Scott watches as Nick orders the helicopter and the pursuing troopers to back down with one hand signal. The combat chopper hovers away as the troopers gather themselves and what is left of their weapons. Turning his attention to Scott, Nick remarks, "You X-men have this bad habit of showing up in the wrong places at the wrong time."

Scott returns, "I was just passing by, Colonel. I saw the dig and I was curious, nothing wrong with that."

"You didn't see the 'keep out danger' signs?" Nick asks.

Scott shrugs his shoulders and glances around asking back, "What signs?"

Nick also glances around with a sneer and darts out, "Damn UFO fanatics. They'll take anything as a souvenir these days."

"UFO?" Scott inquires with a baffled expression, "What's going on here, Colonel?"

Looking back at Scott sarcastically, Nick remarks, "Just one of our standard cover ups, kid. This falls in line with crop circles and Big Foot sightings. Simple plausible deniability for the media's entertainment and letting the rest of the world fill in the gaps with speculations and theories. Meanwhile, we physically cover up the scene. In all honesty, I was hoping you could tell me what happened here."

Scott slightly draws back with baffled expression asking, "Why ask me?"

Sighing out, Nick returns, "Kid, I don't have time to play 'cloak and dagger' with this. A few weeks back we get reports of unidentified objects over the skies of Bayville. SHIELD loses two satellites trying to get imaging in the process Then by the time we get there, all that's left is damaged city property and this big crater."

Scott falls silent, unsure of what to say as Nick continues, "Now, I have several eye witnesses describing things that would make the Sci-Fi channel cry. And they also describe one particular person wearing an outfit bearing a golden star across his chest. Does that sound familiar?"

Clearing his throat nervously, Scott speaks up, "It's complicated, Colonel."

"Then how about giving me the skinny," Nick says, "was your friend Allan involved and is this finished?"

Taking breath, Scott replies, "Allan… was involved. The details are a bit sketchy, but as far as we know, this isn't over."

Nodding silently, Nick expression is that of frustration as he finally remarks, "You just tell Logan, we're watching you guys."

Scott breathes out, "Ok, is that all, Colonel?"

"Actually," Nick brings up, "there is one more thing I'd like to discuss, with you, in particular."

"What now?" Scott inquires with a bit of frustration.

Reaching into his jacket inside pocket, nick pulls out a small hand full of what appears to be photographs. He slowly flips through the card like images and pulls up one, holding in front of Scott asking, "Who is the guy in the blue get up?"

Scott stares at the image with a baffled expression. The image shows a man wearing a uniform similar to Allan's Vanguard uniform standing near a pile of burning rubble that looks like what was left of some kind of tank. Swallowing, Scott answers, "His name is Seth. He's kind of like Allan, even looks like him under that helmet. Or so I'm told. But what's this have to do with me?"

Nick smirks as he pulls up another image saying, "Because your girl was seen with him."

Scott scoots in to get a better look at the second image Nick holds up and stands nearly shocked at the sight. The image shows Jean in her X-man uniform standing a few feet away from Seth gazing upon the smoldering remains of looks like burning tanks. Scott shakes his head in disbelief remarking, "No, this is some kind of mistake, Colonel. Seth is trying to kill us all or something. Where did you get these pictures?"

Nick replies, "That's classified, but I can say these were taken at a refugee camp in Eastern Europe. A paramilitary group rolled in to eradicate them, and this is what's left of those tanks." as he hold up another image showing Scott a more panoramic view of the scene.

Scott's face expresses concern as the image shows a whole brigade of battle tanks burning with the crews burning alive in the hulls. Nick continues, "Eyewitnesses say two people dropped from the sky just before the attack."

Shaking his head and breathing out, "I don't know how you got these pictures, Colonel. But Seth has to be pulling your leg some how."

"Maybe," Nick adds, "but I have agents all over that area, ascertaining threats to US interests. Her identity has been confirmed."

Scott continues to shake his head remarking, "I don't know what's going on, Colonel Fury, but your agents obviously made a mistake. Jean wouldn't or couldn't be involved in this. And according to the date and time, these were taken last night."

"It was day time on that side of the world." Nick mentions.

"Well, last night, Jean was at home, in her room, asleep." Scott states with stern tone.

Nick nods with a plain expression and says, "Confirm that for me, kid, for her sake. Until then, your little school is under surveillance."

Scott steps back with concerned expression on his face. Nick speaks up while tossing the image of Jean standing next to Seth into Scott's hands, "Keep this one, Scott, so that it gets you to think with the right head."

Wanting to ball up the picture in his hand, Scott holds off, glancing at the image in his palm. He then turns heading back to his car. Nick speaks out one time, "Watch the news closely, kid. 'Cause if this starts to go sour, I'll be knocking at you door a lot sooner that you think."

Briskly walking back to his car, Scott takes a quick glance back at Nick with a nervous expression, then turns his gaze back toward his car as he picks up his speed jogging to his parked sports convertible.

-----------------------------------------

Darting across the open field into a multitude of rapid back springs, Vanguard acrobatically avoids Jean's barrage of pyro-kinetic fire bolts. The attack scorches the ground around Vanguard's position as he twists and turns around the assault. Following up his maneuver, Vanguard draws back and sparks his power forming a long red glowing quarter staff in his right hand. Spinning the glowing weapon in a butterfly like pattern left to right, he deflects the oncoming fire bolts away and to the ground. Jean switches her attack pattern arching through the air towards him. She ignites her pyro-kinetic flames around her body forming wing like appendages from her arms. Jean then bears down on Vanguard's position spinning with her flaming wings extending. The heated wings slash out at Vanguard forcing him to roll for cover. Choosing his moves carefully, Vanguard quickly recovers from his defensive maneuver leaping onto his feet and bringing his glowing weapon into a ready position. Jean arches back into the air elegantly with her fiery wings held out. Vanguard shuffles back hold his glowing weapon low. He then starts to drag the red glowing quarter staff on the ground in a circular manner as steps wide from left to right. The weapon kicks up dust and dirt as Vanguard draws a random pattern of circles on the ground. Jean expression becomes baffled to what he is doing, but she dives down towards him nonetheless. Vanguard continues to shuffle back. He swivels his quarter staff away and holds out his left hand palm down at the ground. Much to Jean's surprise, the circles Vanguard had drawn in the ground begin to shift and tremble. Suddenly, from one circle, a column of red hot lava bursts upward at her. Jean effortlessly dodges the burning column. Another circle bursts upward just in front of her releasing this time, a column of rushing water, catching Jean off guard for a moment. She halts her advance as another circle off to her right burst upward pushing a column of solid rock up into air near her. Jean turns her eyes down at Vanguard and focuses her through the rushing column of water. Using her telekinetic power, she pulls up two large masses of earth on Vanguard's right and left sides in attempt to strike him by surprise. Her attack almost pays off but Vanguard is quick on the up take as he hops up kicking out with both legs shattering the solid walls of rock and dirty before they could connect. Continuing his motion, Vanguard thrusts his glowing staff into the ground where Jean had tried to pull up her smashing assault. The weapon digs deep into the hard terrain as Vanguard then pulls back on the staff ripping out a large chuck of solid rock in the air. Still continuing his motion, he spins, swinging his glowing energy staff like a baseball player at the rocky chunk. Vanguard's staff strikes the boulder sized rock hard with an echoing whack, knocking it towards Jean's floating position at supersonic speeds. The careening rock hurdles through the rushing column of water effortlessly and at Jean. Taken by surprise by the flashiness of his maneuver, Jean manages to defend herself at the last second raising a pyro-kinetic force field. The boulder smashes against her protective field but causes her to draw back from the impact as she grunts out. The sudden counter attack from Vanguard made Jean flinch almost losing her bearings. She manages to maintain her concentration long enough to see Vanguard starting his advance. Again using the circles he drawn on the ground, Vanguard calls up more solid rock using them like elevators to reach Jean's air born position. Jean glances around her at the columns of different elements Vanguard had conjured up, being careful not to back herself up into one of them. She then turns her attention back to Vanguard, who acrobatically leaps from one rising rock column to another, with his glowing red weapon still in his hand. Jean raises her focus and unleashes another barrage of pyro-kinetic flames at him. This time she raises the power level creating large fire balls melting the columns just seconds after Vanguard had leaped from them. Twisting, flipping and somersaulting through her Jean's relentless assault at the same time using the erecting rock columns to gain altitude, Vanguard advances his way up. It as though he is literally one step ahead of her. Jean begins to feel frustrated by the second, unable to connect with her attack. Finally, Vanguard reaches her position leaping high from an elegant flip. A quick spark from his hands splits his glowing quarter staff into two smaller kali stick like weapons, one in each hand as he bears down on her. Jean again is caught off guard at Vanguard's no nonsense tactics. A deep feeling of failure and frustration begins to overwhelm her thoughts. And a familiar sense of anger fuels her rage as she yells out in an echoing tone, "ENOUGH!"

Her mind strikes out at Vanguard like a colliding train. Caught by complete surprise, Vanguard yells out in pain dissipating his glowing weapons and grabbing his helmet covered head. The attack is sudden and violent sending Vanguard careening and crashing back into the conjured rock columns. His dense body smashes into the puzzle like rock construct crumbling them as he struggles against her psychic assault. Vanguard's mind burns with his deepest and saddest memories. Images of crumbling walls and collapsing tile floors beneath his feet disorient him. The familiar emotions of failure and fear bring him to tears under his face plated helmet. And the remembrance of watching close friends die right before his eyes force him to call out, "NNOOOOO!"

Vanguard smashes back to the ground with the crumbling remains of the solid rock columns falling on him. It is a dramatic and violent scene that echoes loud thundering ground impacts. Jean gasps out loudly, as though shocked by the result. Her eyes widen at the sight with fear. She mutters out, "Oh my God!"

The columns of lava, water, and earth drop back to the ground succumbing to gravity as Jean also descends to the ground. She rushes through the rubble, calling out, "Allan! Oh God I'm so sorry!"

Using her pyro-kinetic ability to enhance her physical strength, Jean lifts and topples away large chunks of rock trying to dig her way to where Allan had landed. As she frantically tries to dig her way through the rocky rubble, Rogue calls out, "What happened?"

Jean looks up and sees Rogue in her X-man uniform running up. Nearly speechless, Jean hesitates, but says, "I… I don't know. I think… I think I hurt Allan."

Rogue's eyes widen with a mixture of concern and anger as she darts out, "What! This was supposed to be an exercise, Jean!"

Jean looks as though she is a bit of shock as she replies, "I know… I'm… I just…"

Suddenly, in a loud cracking sound, Allan gloved fist thrust outward from the rubble before the two girls. They quickly step back as he slowly pulls his body out halfway sitting up nearly casual like in the rock pile. Rogue rushes down to him asking in earnest, "Allan, babe, you alright?" as she starts to dust the dirt and pebbles off his shoulders.

Sitting waist up in the rubble, Allan nods and slowly slides his blood red helmet off his head. Remnants of small rocks and sand fall out from the inside of his sleek, now dusty head piece. Allan's expression is of slight embarrassment and disorientation as looks up at both Jean and Rogue. His face dirty from the dust and sand that managed to get into his helmet through the eyeholes. Before he speaks, Allan clears his throat and spits out a few rocks he had almost swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Rogue. Just had the wind knocked out of me." Allan answers.

Jean kneels down saying, "I'm so sorry, Allan. I don't know came over me. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Sitting up a bit more with Rogue help, Allan glances at Jean with a slight grin replying, "Well it happened. Kind of a low blow too, Jean, pulling up something so personal in my memory."

Sighing out in shame, Jean looks down in silence. Allan smiles and adds, "But it worked. This is much of a learning curve for me as it is for you. If anything, it'll teach me not to drop my guard, or get fancy during a scuffle. No harm done."

Pulling himself completely out of the rubble, Allan dusts off his stylized uniform while straightening his posture. Rogue helps dust him off, patting dirt off of his butt and back. Jean picks up Allan's helmet and hands it back to him. Allan chuckles with a wide smile as he glances around at the damage and says, "Lucky for us we weren't in the Danger Room this time."

Jean smile a bit from his comment as Rogue expression doesn't change. Allan then remarks, "Well, I'd say that was a good session. Let's… uh… call it today. You two head back to the Institute, I'll clean this up."

With content smile, Jean says, "I'll see you two at home later. I'm going to catch up with Scott." as she streaks into the air heading to Institute.

Rogue takes a glance at Jean as she then turns her attention to Allan. She notices his expression turn from friendly, to almost sad and concern. Rogue decides to speak up, "Hey, are ya sure you're alright? What's wrong?"

Allan looks back at her with a soft smile and replies, "Everything is fine." as he caresses her right cheek.

"What really happened, Allan?" Rogue inquires out of concern.

Smiling while sighing out, Allan says, "I dropped my guard, it happens. That's all."

Rogue begins to appear slightly upset as she adds, "Ya don't have to lie to me."

"Anne, I'm not lying to you. Trust me." Allan assures her with confident smile.

Hearing her name and looking upon his smile puts Rogue at ease as she gives him a sarcastic yet playful grin. Allan tells her, "Go on home, I have to clean up this mess."

Rogue steps up and gives him a light kiss on the lips and starts jogging back home. Allan watches her jog off and breathes out lightly softening his expression, "Everything will be fine, I promise."

---------------------

---------------------

CREDS:

Sorry for the long wait. Been dealing with a lot on my plate, this being one of them.

This ride is going up a steep hill, so hang on, it's gonna be a fast drop!

Later...


	57. Chapter 57

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 57: Surface

Jean wasted no time after arriving home from her training session with Allan as she immediately started to get cleaned up. Taking full advantage of her powers, she takes a quick hands free shower and drying herself off using her pyro-kinetic fire. After picking out something to wear, she sits in front of her mirror prepping her makeup. She finds doing this manually is a bit more satisfying than using her powers, so she slowly applies her chosen color to her fair complexion. Despite the new nature of her abilities, Jean feels contently human as she carefully applies her makeup. She lets out a slight breath staring at her reflection. Settling into her content mood, Jean notices something odd about her reflection. She straightens her posture placing her make up down and stares at her reflection even more intently. Jean suddenly realizes her reflection is slowly starting to grin at her. It is a devious grin that widens Jean's eyes in shock. But to surprise her even further, her reflection speaks out, _"Don't look so surprised, you know exactly what you are."_

Jean hesitates at first, and then manages to reply back, "What?"

Her reflection continues grinning as she answers, _"You're me."_

Nearly stunned, Jean slightly shakes her head saying, "No, I don't know what you are. But I'm not you."

"_Spare me the innocent good girl routine," _her reflection sarcastically remarks, _"this is who you are. Stop denying it."_

Jean tries to go about her business picking up her lipstick and leaning in closer to the mirror to apply it. The reflection naturally follows her motions while speaking to her, _"You're so pathetic. You can't ignore me."_

Sitting up right, Jean glares at her reflection and demands, "What do you want?"

"_That's a good question, isn't it_?" her reflection remarks with a wide grin, _"What do YOU want?"_

Jean remains silent as her reflection continues, _"Look at yourself, you've suppressed everything you've wanted, trying to be the good girl all the time, denying yourself all the pleasures of life, always trying to be accepted with your fake plastered smile. When deep down you've yearned to be free of the burdens of being responsible and setting good examples. You've always been curious about what it's like to be the bad girl for once. Well, here's your chance, and so far, it's been liberating."_

"What are you?" Jean asks with a fearful expression.

Rolling her eyes, the reflection sarcastically replies, _"Oh geez, like you can't feel it. Fine, what I am is everything you put away, the regrets you desired, and the ride you were always afraid to go on. You locked them all away playing the safe good little girl. But things have changed now. You can feel it coursing through you at every moment. It unlike anything you've felt before and it's unlimited. You no longer have to be afraid, and that's what scares you. The fact you're even acknowledging me says you're starting to accept this, so why continue suppressing it?"_

Jean takes a breath trying to look away from her reflection. _"It's silly trying to ignore this. You did nothing wrong. Just admit it, everything seems smaller now." _the reflection adds.

Turning her eyes back to the mirror, Jean sees that her reflection is seemingly back to normal. She blinks her eyes trying to clear her thoughts, but is again caught by surprise by the appearance of Seth leaning down looking in the mirror with her. Jean's gasps as he says, _"I thought of a name for you."_

Jean quickly spins around swinging her right fist outward to where Seth would be standing behind, but hits nothing. She realizes she is alone in her room, breathing heavily, searing with anger. As she looks straight ahead, Jean stares at her far wall where she had leaned a few of her paintings. It was as though was meant to turn and look as she gazes upon the image of brightly glowing bird of fire. Jean steps back trying to calm herself. Then Seth's voice breathlessly echoes, _"See you around."_ leaving Jean standing in silence staring at her elaborate painting.

--

Rogue fumbles through Allan's room searching an article of clothing. She bounces across his bed, still wearing her X-man uniform digging through the bed sheets and covers searching tediously. Rogue finally reach over to the other side of the bed on the floor and finds her bra muttering out, "Ha! Found it." as she holds up her slinky black bra victoriously.

She suddenly realizes someone is standing in the doorway. Rogue quickly hops off Allan's bed to look and sees Logan staring back at her with a baffled expression. She quickly hides her bra behind her with an embarrassed expression. Letting out a light sigh, Logan says, "I was hopin' to catch up with Allan. We could use his strength with the repairs in the Danger Room."

Rogue swallows and mentions, "He's cleanin' up a field we were usin' to train on."

Taking slow glance into Allan's room, Logan slightly grins and looks back at Rogue asking, "So, this is how it's gonna be now, with you and Allan?"

The question almost catches Rogue off guard as she replies, "What do ya mean?"

Logan answers while gesturing slightly all around the room, "Relax, Rogue. I'm not comin' down on ya. I just, wanna make sure you two know what you're gettin' into."

Rogue takes a breath and responds, "If this is about our powers, it's no big deal. Ah mean, Allan is obviously immune to mine, and Ah kinda like the idea of him bein' one of the most power things in existence. It took some getting' use to, but Ah think Ah can live with it."

Slightly grinning, Logan returns, "That's not what I meant. I'm talkin' about you two in general."

Falling silent, Rogue stares at Logan innocently as he continues, "You two have gotten really close, and I'm happy for ya, believe me. I just wanna make certain this is what you both want. You and Allan have been through the ringer this year, and things have been happening pretty fast…"

But before he can continue on, Rogue speaks up with a smile, "Logan, Ah haven't been more certain of anything before in my entire life."

Logan stands silently for a few seconds, contemplating what Rogue had said. Then with a content grin, he nods at her saying, "Just makin' sure."

Rogue chuckles, "Ah appreciate your concern, Logan. But Allan and Ah know what we're doin'."

Nodding again silently, Logan smiles and starts to walk away. Rogue then speaks up, "Logan, Ah really do appreciate your concern."

Logan grins back at her saying, "No prob. If you see Allan, let him know we could use his help down below."

Rogue watches with a smile as Logan casually walks out. She then closes the door and begins to change out of her uniform quickly. As she pulls her uniform top off she glances out the window and notices Remy trotting into the wooded area of the property with four of the younger students following him closely, heading towards Allan's direction. She mutters to herself with a slight sneer, "What's that slime ball up to now?"

--

Singing out the lyrics to Bob Marley's _One Love_, Allan tediously repairs the damaged terrain from his exercise session with Jean. The ground is scorched and riddled with blast dug up rock and dirt. Allan re-manipulates the destructive energies, closing the many crater like potholes and allowing the natural earth to reclaim the exposed underground sediments. It as though he is conducting a symphonic orchestra as large rocks, streams of water and grains of fine dirty float about finding their way back to their original place. Allan stands casually with a content smile among the near anti-gravity atmosphere, continuing to sing the classic reggae tune while gesturing his arms directing every object to its' final location. Piece by piece, grain by grain, the grounds around him return to its' natural state and settle. Allan takes a soft breathe glancing around him with smile. The grassy field around him now appears as it did before the mock battle exercise. He then playfully bows as though to a crowd saying, "Thank you, thank you."

As Allan straightens his posture back up from his bow, his expression slowly turns cold. He takes another deep breath looking down with a bit of disappointment. Glancing over his shoulder, he speaks out, "I know, that you know, that I know you're there. So save yourself the embarrassment and come out where I can see you."

The air around him goes silent and cold. Allan slowly turns around holding out his right hand towards his seamless blood red helmet that sits on the ground a few feet from his position. A slight gesture of his fingers floats his head piece into his ready grip. The air gathers almost like a funnel before him forming a somewhat humanoid figure. Traces of dirt and grass mix into the form as it becomes more tangible. The form solidifies revealing a familiar guise in full covering seamless armor with a billowing dramatic cloak draped over his shoulders. With sarcastic yet parent like tone, Allan says, "N, how many times do I have to tell you not bother me while I'm working?"

Folding his arms with stern posture, N replies, _"Your simple approach to our level existence baffles me, mighty one."_

Shaking his head in frustration, Allan returns, "Stop calling me that."

"_As you wish, Allan Paran."_ N returns as he elegantly starts to move about.

Slowly glancing around at the newly restored green field, N's voice resonates from behind his cold stare, _"My foresight is clouded, yet I can sense the impending doom that looms over this world."_

With a slight grin on his face, Allan rolls his eyes at N replying, "Don't let it bother you, N. That's my responsibility."

"_Indeed,"_ N returns, _"however, the solution that echoes in your mind has me questioning your motives."_

Allan pauses for a moment glancing over at N and asks in a plain tone, "You here to stop me?"

Landing quietly among the trees from a long vaulted leap, Gambit takes a quick glance around him with a sarcastic smirk. He rolls up his left sleeve to look at his watch then looks behind him speaking out, "Take ya time kiddies. Not like it's life or death." He then mutters in a lower tone to himself, "Only my free time."

Havok stumbles through a nearby bush loosing his footing and rolls forward a few yards behind Gambit. He grunts out as he finally comes to a rest, "Yo dude, I thought you said this was like 'Follow the Leader'?"

Gambit dusts off his stylized outfit while staring back at the young blonde mutant and says, "Findin' it tough ta follow my lead, surfer boy?"

Havok frowns up at Gambit as another grunt is heard from behind. Stumbling through the same bush, Psylocke loses her footing and tumbles onto Havok's lap. They both yelp out from the collision. Psylocke quickly sits up with wide eyes. She begins to quickly pull out small twigs and leaves from her purple hair complaining, "Grand, I bet that looked graceful."

She looks down at Havok, whose lap she snow sits on and smiles saying, "Oh, thanks for breaking my fall."

Raising his eyebrows nervously, Havok smiles back innocently and returns, "No prob, my pleasure."

Gambit chuckles as he holds his hand out to Psylocke helping her up onto her feet. He does the same for Havok telling the young mutant with a grin, "I bet it was."

Both Havok and Psylocke dust themselves off as Gambit looks back hearing more stumbling through the brush. Trotting around the thick bush like a jogger, Paige nods to acknowledge Gambit and asks, "Are we takin' a break already?"

Havok and Psylocke slightly roll there eyes at Paige's question as Gambit asks, "Where's Multiple, I thought he was right b'hind ya?"

Paige glances behind her and shrugs her shoulders in response to Gambits inquiry. Sighing out in frustration, Gambit starts to head back to look for him. Just then, Multiple comes limping round the brush being supported on both sides by two of his identical duplicates. He looks up at Gambit saying, "Sorry, Mr. Gambit sir, I sprained my ankle, I think."

"Great," Gambit says under his breath, "Hank'll be pretty teed off wit' me if I broke one of his students. And I'm supposed to be doin' him a favor."

Examining Multiple's sore right ankle, Gambit sighs out, "Guess that's the end of today's session, kiddos." as he looks at the injured boy, "Head back home and get that ankle wrapped."

Multiple's duplicates both nod and help him hobble back through the wooded property. Paige sighs out, "Guess I'll get cleaned up." as she reach around her the back of neck.

Much to the other's surprise, they watch as the young blonde begins to rip various layers of her skin off right in front of them. Paige tears away the sweaty and dirt smudged skin like thin soft vinyl revealing clean and refreshed skin beneath. She works her hands around her upper body pulling out her discarded skin from under her uniform top, then simply tosses the husk like remains to the ground. She takes a breath with a smile now appearing as though she had just taken a bath, and glances over at Gambit, Psylocke and Havok. She notices their disturbed expressions and asks, "What? It's my mutant power."

With his expression steady and frozen, Havok simply says, "Gross."

Rolling her eyes, Paige replies, "Whatever, it saves me time."

Psylocke remains silent as Havok looks down at the discarded skin saying, "You don't just leave these lying around, do you?"

Gesturing to the dry husk like skin on the ground, Paige answers, "Relax Alex, it dissolves after an hour or so."

Psylocke covers her mouth and starts to walk away muttering to herself, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Havok continues to ask Paige, "So, is that all you do, shed off old skin?"

"No," Paige quickly responds, "not really. I mean, I can alter the molecular state of my new skin to fit any situation I see fit. Like maybe, turn into metal, like Piotr."

"Oh," Havok returns, "then that's not so gross."

Psylocke glances down at the husk like skin and mutters again, "I'm still going to be sick."

Gambit chuckles out, "Alright, quit grillin' de girl'n let's head back, I'm missin' my game show."

But just as they are all about to walk back, a bright flash of light catches their attention suddenly. The flash is followed by an echoing white washing sound. The sound seems to bounce off the trees all around them. Havok looks around asking, "Was that lightning?"

Gambit looks up and sees a clear blue sky above the tree canopy and replies, "Doubt dat."

Another flash followed by another white washing sound turns their heads to the far end of the tree line. Sighing out, Gambit slightly grins and mentions, "That's probably Allan, workin' out. Don' fret."

Nodding with a big grin on his face, Havok remarks, "Cool, let's check it out."

"Are you daft, Alex?" Psylocke asks with a surprised tone, "If that is Allan, I really do not think it's a good idea to bother him."

"It's no sweat, Liz," Havok remarks, "Allan is a pro, come on." as he starts to quickly walk towards the brilliantly lit direction.

Psylocke glances back at Gambit nervously and starts to follow Havok. Gambit sighs out as he says, "Paige, make sure Jamie gets home in one piece."

With out hesitation, Paige replies, "Yes sir."

The young blonde quickly turns and runs off to catch up with Jamie and his helpful duplicates. Gambit then quickly catches up with Havok and Psylocke as they carefully make their way towards the light. Various streams of light and sound dance about the closer they get and begins to overwhelm the area around them. As they approach what they believe is the end of the tree line, the three are faced with an abundance of sparkling energy flashing brightly in a near dome like manner. All three, Havok, Psylocke, and Gambit squint their eyes and partially cover their faces. It almost seems like the pulsating dome of light is push them back slightly. The light washes over them echoing out a near vibrating hum into the sky. They flinch at the sudden sensation but remain on their feet. Allowing their eyes to adjust to the brightness, all three begin to look forward, but with their eyes still squinted. Standing a few yards from them, they see two distinct humanoid figures, both radiating the dancing lights that now overwhelm the immediate area. Despite the dramatic and visually stunning display of angelic light, the two glowing beings remain still, standing somewhat squared off from each other. Echoing sounds of energy waves flow and seemingly splash by and around Gambit, Havok, and Psylocke. So overwhelming the sound is, when Havok turns to his friends to ask a question, they cannot hear his voice. Another sudden flash of pulsating light radiates from the two statuesque beings forcing the three mutant onlookers to stagger back a bit. Then in one quick halo like burst, the surrounding light dissipates. Gambit takes quick glances around and notice trees swaying back into place, rubbing branches against one another as they settle. The sound of cracking and slight thudding from trees in the area now echo off in the distance. Psylocke catches her fearful breathe as she realizes nobody is hurt. But even much more surprising was that the area that seemed enveloped in the pulsating light also appears unharmed. All three turn to look back towards the two beings before them and see Vanguard standing squared off in front of the ominous figure, N. Both cosmic beings remain silent staring at each other with stoic expressions. Gambit takes a slight step forward and mutters out, "Allan?"

N slowly turns his stone cold glare at the three on looking mutants. The emotionless expression on his face catches Psylocke off guard as she gasps. Havok takes a defensive posture as he powers up his red glowing hands. Gambit extends out his composite quarter staff and asks out again, "Allan?"

N speaks out, _"Impressive display of control, Allan Paran. You have managed to re-divert the destructive natures of our titanic forces, thus keeping harm from befalling all that we survey. But at what cost?"_

Allan remains silent turning his stoic expression into a somewhat glare. N continues, _"I cannot stop you, nor should I attempt to do so again. Therefore, at your request, I will truly remain neutral in this matter, and only bear witness to the events to come." _

Right before their eyes, N, slowly fades out of their sight, leaving only a wisp of fresh air. Allan remains still as Psylocke asks, "Allan, are you alright?"

Gesturing with his right hand for them to be quiet, Allan glances around slowly, then breathes out saying, "He is _finally_, gone."

Allan then drops to his knees suddenly as though out of exhaustion. Alex and Elizabeth rush to his side. "Allan, dude, you having another burn out?" Alex asks urgently.

Both Alex and Elizabeth brace Allan propping him up under his arms as he replies with a smile, "I'm good, you guys." as he catches his breath, "It's never easy when trying to get your point across to another cosmic weirdo."

Gambit continues to look around defensively as he asks, "What's his deal, Allan? What he want wit ya?"

With a somewhat content grin on his face, Allan stands back up and replies simply, "Just to talk."

Alex, Elizabeth and Gambit looks back at Allan with baffled expressions. Allan smiles at them and chuckles out, "What? We cosmic folk do talk to one another on occasion."

Elizabeth speaks up, "You call that a conversation? It bloody looked like the end of the world."

Allan chuckles again while gently patting her on the shoulder, "Come on, don't exaggerate. We were just trying to prove a point to each other, and I won. Nothing to worry about, trust me. Everything is cool, alright? I'll see you all back home."

All three watch as Allan darts into the clear sky and arches in the direction of the mansion. Alex grins and remarks, "Well, whatever it was, it sure looked awesome. I mean what a rush."

Gambit retracts his composite quarter staff and adds, "Even by weird standards, I'd say that was strange. That N fellow been nothin' but trouble, and Allan just blows him off."

"He's lying." Elizabeth speaks up as looks up at the sky.

Alex and Gambit both turn their faces to her as she continues, "It was a brief instant, I didn't mean to read him. I wasn't expecting to honestly. He usually has psychic guards up. It must be exhaustion or something, but he dropped them for a few seconds."

Gambit inquires, "And?"

Elizabeth rubs her temples gently and says, "His words contradict his thoughts."

"And that means what, Liz?" Alex asks with a grin.

Taking a breath, Elizabeth returns, "That maybe, I wasn't exaggerating, and maybe, everything is not cool."

------------------------------

Lost in his own thoughts, Scott sits alone in the mall food court staring silently at his newly purchased double bacon cheese burger meal. He carefully reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the photograph Nick Fury had handed to him. He stares at it intently trying to understand the image. He sees Jean in her X-man uniform standing atop hill next to a pile of smoldering debris. To her right, gesturing to the surrounding damage, stands Seth. Scott gently shakes his head, unsure of what he is looking at. He tries to examine the image even closer, hoping to find any trace of it being a fake. But then he thinks, Nick Fury has helped them out in the past, and has had no real reason to lie to him. But then again, Jean has never lied to him before either. He pockets the photo and rubs his forehead as his thoughts start to feel torn. Scott takes a quick sip of his soda and starts to reach for his warm burger. Then a familiar voice calls out to him, "Hi Scott."

Looking towards the voice, Scott spots Taryn standing a few feet away holding a couple of shopping bags in both hands. Smiling, Scott returns, "Um… hi Taryn."

Scott notices Taryn's timid approach as she takes quick glances around. With curious tone, Scott asks her, "Is everything alright?"

Taryn is quick with a response and smile, "Hmm? Oh, yeah, everything is fine. Um… are you alone?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Scott replies, "Yeah, but I'm meeting up with Jean later. She had a training session earlier with Allan."

Taryn nods remarking, "So, how is this whole X-men thing going for you guys?"

"So far so good, I guess." Scott answers and adds, "How about you? What are you up to?"

Sighing out, Taryn grins with a somewhat embarrassed expression and chuckles out, "Actually, I just finished up a little shopping and was about to leave, but my car won't start. Um… do you know anything about car engines?"

Scott glances at his watch and nods a bit saying, "You know, I have some time. Let me take a look." as he carefully bags up his lunch and stands.

--

Clicking on her left signal light, Jean checks her blind spot before maneuvering her SUV into the next lane that will lead her to the Bayville Galleria. She glances into her mirrors to double check her vehicle's position. Looking into her rear view mirror, she expects to see the car she had just over took, but instead sees Seth sitting in the back seat, dressed simply in a black turtleneck and blue jeans. This normally would startle her, but Jean simply turns her eyes back out front, trying to ignore him. "Why are trying so hard to deny who you are?" he asks with a sarcastic smile.

At first Jean refuses to answer, continuing to pay attention to her driving as she turns the corner. But she can feel Seth staring at her with a cocky smile. Jean huffs out in slight frustration, "I'm denying nothing, I am who I am, not defined by you."

"Fair enough." Seth replies with smirk, "So you don't deny your actions last night?"

His question nearly silences Jean for a moment. But she responds plainly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

With another sarcastic grin, Seth remarks, "Oh right, sure, that wasn't you who summarily executed those baby killing butchers."

Jean huffs out again as she glances up at the rear view mirror, "You set me up, Seth. I didn't want to kill them."

"But you did." Seth returns, "And as much as I would love to take credit for the torture and death of those cowards, I had very little to do with it."

Seth's conniving grin seems to infuriate Jean. She grips her steering wheel out of frustration, sneering at Seth through the rear view mirror. Despite her anger, Jean is speechless. She turns her eyes away and out front trying to ignore him once more. Seth begins to whistle a classical tune. His whistling only seems to agitate Jean some more as she sighs out. Taking a breath, Jean begins to tune out Seth's annoying presence. Then a voice echoes in her thoughts, _"Pathetic."_

Jean's eyes widen as she looks up at the rear view mirror to see her own reflection sneering back at her. Her reflection speaks, _"I don't like him any more than you do, but he has a point. You're not denying anything, you're just not acknowledging it. And why not take credit for it, you put fear in those worms. You felt it just before dusting them. It was like icing on a cake."_

Starting to breathe a bit heavier, Jean mutters out, "Shut up."

Seth grins up into the rearview mirror chuckling out, "Personal problems?"

Jean tries to glare at him through the mirror as she drives, but is instead staring into her own sneering reflection that speaks to her, _"He is annoying, but he's not wrong. Stop hiding."_

"I said shut up." Jean demands out gritting her teeth.

With light laughter, Seth smiles at her saying, "I don't know what's worse, having your hair pulled out one strand at a time, or having detailed internal conflict with you self. Must be like having an itch you can't scratch."

Jean quickly returns with an angered and sarcastic tone, "You would be the expert in that, wouldn't you Seth?"

Her reflection speaks out again, _"Stop fighting this, you're not the underdog anymore. You don't have to like him, just listen."_

"Why are you so afraid to face the truth, Jean?" Seth asks with a curious like grin, "Everything I've showed you has been nothing but facts."

"_He's right,"_ her reflection adds, _"he hasn't lied to you once. He never once tried to paint a pretty picture of things, masking the truths with metaphors and false confidence. Listen to him."_

Seth remarks, "You're better than this, Jean. Stop holding yourself back. Last night proves you have what it takes to really make difference."

"_Listen to him."_ Her reflection continues top add.

Jean shuts her eyes tightly while gripping her steering wheel tight. Her titanic grip squeezes the wheel frame underneath her grip bending it out of shape as she screams out, "SHUT UP… BOTH OF YOU!"

She suddenly jolts forward nearly hitting her face against her steering wheel. A loud metal pounding thud echoes throughout the cab of her SUV just as the emergency air bags suddenly inflate before her. Jean's seatbelt locks up holding her in place as her car slams into the rear end of a minivan. The front end of Jean's SUV smashes up like an accordion while the minivan suffers a near puncture like dent that tears off the rear bumper like paper. The minivan is pushed a few feet ahead then comes to a rest as it slides off to the side of the street. Jean's SUV is halted by the impact. Oil and other engine liquids leak onto the street as other drivers stop to check on the situation. Regaining her bearings, Jean takes a breath and looks out her now heavily crack windshield. Realizing she had just rear ended a family in a minivan at a speed of 45 mile per hour, she gets a bit angry glancing back at her back seat yelling out, "Now you see what you've made me do!"

Not much to her surprise however, the back seat is empty. Jean sighs out in frustration and turns back around watching the other driver stagger out of his driver's side door. Checking herself for injury, Jean remembers her body is now impervious to conventional harm. She tries to open her door, but finds it to be jammed. Jean gives it a slight nudge using her newly acquired strength bending the door open. She steps out with a plain expression staring at the damage on both vehicles. By standers rush to her offering aide. Jean nods them off assuring them she is fine. The other driver is not so calm or caring towards her as he yells out, "The hell is wrong with you! Didn't you see me stopped at the stop sign!"

Taking a breath to calm down, Jean replies, "I'm very sorry sir. I don't have an excuse, I guess I just spaced out for a moment."

"Spaced out!" the man remarks, "I have a six year old son and a two month old daughter in the back seat of my van. My wife bumped her head, all because you 'spaced out'."

In a calm manner, Jean asks, "Are they injured, sir?"

The tall man huffs out, "I don't know. Do I look like a doctor to you?"

Jean holds out her right hand at the damaged van and concentrates. The mans asks, "Hey, what're you doing?"

A quick flash of white light sparks out of the van as Jean blinks and says, "Your family is fine sir. I mended their injuries."

Stepping back with a baffled expression, the man asks, "You what?"

Turning her attention to both damaged vehicles, Jean focuses her pyro-kinetic and telekinetic forces, pulling out the mangled dents. The sounds of unfolding and bending metal echoes out as she repairs both the minivan and her SUV right before the gathered crowd. Jean takes a breath as she steps back staring at result of her deed. Both vehicles settle on their wheels, appear as though there had not been an accident at all. She looks over at the man and says with a smile, "There, no harm done. Again, I am sorry if I inconvenienced you and your family sir."

Stepping back again, the man remarks, "Wait a minute, you're a mutant? I mean… you can't just, cause trouble and fix things just because you can. I've got nothing against you people, but you have to follow the same laws as we do."

Jean sighs out calmly, "Sir, everything is fine now. I fixed it, and I won't let it happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again. I'm calling police and getting you off the roads, young lady. And there are plenty of witness here." as he pulls out his cell phone while gesturing to the gathered crowd.

Jean tries to politely object by saying, "Sir, please don't."

The man ignores her plea and starts to dial. Jean sighs out a deep breath and closes her eyes. Her thoughts reach out all around her as she pushes against the gathered minds of the on looking crowd. Her thought speak out subliminally, _"Nothing is wrong, go about you day, and enjoy the weather."_

Almost as though a switch changed the crowd's demeanor, they all slowly disperse in different directions, forgetting what had just transpired before them. The angry man, suddenly calms himself and casually walks back to his newly repaired minivan, oblivious to his previous situation. Jean looks around watching the people walk away, then climbs back into her SUV. She takes another breath nervously as she gently places her hands on the steering wheel. Seth's voice catches her attention, "Nicely done. As I said, you are better than this. These people don't know what's good for them. That's why we need to show them."

Jean glares at him through the rear view mirror and mutters out, "Get out of my car, Seth."

Lightly laughing, Seth returns, "What ever you want." as he slowly fades out of her sight.

Jean watches Seth disappear, then sighs out closing her eyes when she feels his presence leave. Her attention is caught again by the honking of another driver behind her, urging her to move her SUV along. Jean swallows and complies shifting her car into drive and rolling ahead to the Bayville Galleria parking deck. Carefully maneuvering her SUV through maze like parking deck, Jean searches for an open spot. As she turns the corner heading to the upper levels, she spots several mall patrons walking to their cars with an assortment of shopping bags in their grasps. Quite a diverse crowd that puts a slight smile on Jean's face. The sight bring a sense of normalcy in her heart as she takes a refreshing breath. Turning another corner to another row of occupied parking spaces, Jean catches sight of familiar face tediously working under the hood of a small green economy car. She rolls her SUV a bit closer then brings it to a halt realizing it's Scott. Jean quickly shifts her gear into 'park' and steps out of her vehicle speaking out, "Scott?"

Looking up quickly, Scott is a bit surprised and manages to slightly smile replying, "Oh, hi Jean."

Just as Scott greets her, Taryn comes into view walking around her green car with nervous expression. Jean takes a breath while staring at both of them and asks, "So, what's going here?"

Gesturing to Taryn's car engine, Scott answers plainly, "Taryn is having engine trouble, she asked for my help. I think her battery might be dead."

Jean turns her eyes to Taryn, who reluctantly stares back innocently. With a smirking grin, Jean sarcastically chuckles out, "Wow… you really don't know when to quit, do you?"

Taryn takes a short step back nervously as Scott straightens his posture from the car the car engine. He wipes his hand with a nearby rag and asks, "What are you talking about Jean?"

"She wants you back, Scott." Jean states boldly, "Isn't it obvious? And she'll try anything."

Taryn speaks up in her defense, "That's not true!"

"You're so pathetic." Jean blatantly spurts out, "I can hear your thoughts, Taryn. I can feel them. Right now if you could, you would kiss Scott, and that would just make your year."

With a baffled expression on his face, Scott steps up remarking, "Jean, chill out. What's gotten into you? Taryn is a friend of ours who need our help."

"Friend?" Jean brings up, "Scott, she and our other 'friends' from high school turned their backs on us when word got out were mutants. We don't need friends like her, we're better than that."

Her words shock Scott for a moment as he falls silent. He glances back at Taryn and notices her slight hurt expression. He turns back to Jean and sighs out, "I think you should head back home and calm down, Jean. I'm going call a tow truck for Taryn's car and give her ride home."

Scott walks up to Jean and gently takes her hand to guide her back to her SUV. Jean's expression turns sour as she becomes enraged. She quick snatches her hand away from Scott's gentle hold. The sudden force of Jean's action knocks Scott back. He grunts out feeling the push of her enhanced strength as he fall onto his back against the hard pavement. Taryn screams out, "Scott!" as she quickly kneels down to him.

Jean suddenly realizes the result of her quick outburst and gasps out covering her mouth out of surprise. She stares down at Scott and Taryn with a somewhat fearful expression. Without a word and with a stunned face, Jean turns around and gets into her SUV. Scott and Taryn watch silently as she drives away turning the corner leading toward the parking deck exit. Helping Scott sit up, Taryn looks around at the other mall patrons who caught sight of this short scuffle. One man chuckles out from across the parking deck, "Ha ha! Busted!"

He is joined by other chuckling bystanders and those who take quick embarrassing glances. Taryn helps Scott to his feet and asks, "Are you alright, Scott?"

Taking a breath, Scott replies with saddened tone, "I don't know."

Taryn adds with sincerity, "I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not your fault." Scott quickly replies, "I don't know what just happened now. But I better get you home."

--------------------------------

Evening draws near, slowly blanketing the skies of Bayville with a serene back drop of twinkling stars. All seems calm all around the Xavier estate, with exception of the recreational room, where a handful of the guys sit around one of the many wide screen TV's cheering over a televised basketball game. A mixture of cheers, rants, and laughter fill the room, almost rivaling the cheering crowd seen on the broadcast. Sitting across the room with baffled grins, Rogue, Allison, Tabitha, Elizabeth, and Ororo watch the guys cheer out in typical guy fashion, high fiving each other and downing back sodas and treats. To the girls, it is a laughable display of testosterone, watching the guys grunt out like animals whenever their favorite player scores.

As the broadcasted game comes to an end, the guys catch their breaths and one by one casually disperse for the night. Only Allan, Logan and Sean are left to clean up the mess. The three men sift through the gathered mess of balled up paper towels, half crushed soda cans and empty pizza boxes. After stuffing three trash bags full, Allan carefully takes the garbage out of the room heading towards the back door of the mansion. Crossing the long halls, he spots Scott walking the other direction to his room. "Hey Scott," Allan calls out, "where've you been, buddy? You missed the game."

Allan notices Scott's slightly moping posture as he turns and replies, "I uh… I got caught up with something, and lost track of time."

Deciding to save time instead of dropping off the garbage in the outside disposal, Alan focuses his energy manipulating forces and disintegrates the three bags of trash right before Scott's eyes. Scott slightly smiles at the sight as Allan dusts off his hands and asks, "Is everything alright?"

In a slight sarcastic manner, Scott inquires, "Why do you even ask, Allan? You can just read out thoughts and get the answer yourself. You probably don't even have to try."

Sighing out, Allan returns in a plain manner, "Because I choose to ask. Reading minds is not something I like to do on a regular basis. It's get loud after a while, especially when you can hear this world and the other neighboring worlds in nearby solar systems. So I just don't do it."

Scott falls silent swallowing his breath. Allan asks, "Did something happen today? May be I can help."

Thoughts of his brief confrontation with Jean's temper flood Scott's mind hearing Allan's offer to help. His heart pounds with a sense of fear as he breathes out, "No, its' cool Allan. I just had a bad day, that's all. We all have those." shrugging his shoulders.

Chuckling, Allan adds, "Some more than others, believe me."

Scott also chuckles and turns to continue on his way. Allan than asks out, "So how's the narrow beam coming along?"

Scott glances back and replies, "Kind of got the hang of it. But it's good."

Nodding, Allan remarks, "It's a handy skill, Scott. Trust me."

Scott grins and continues on his way. Allan watches with a content expression, then slowly saddens a bit. With a slight sigh, Allan quietly mutters to himself, "Some thoughts are just too loud to ignore than others."

Allan pulls up one of the breakfast stools in the kitchen and gently leans up against the center counter resting both elbows down and rubbing his face slowly. He takes a deep breath as he sits quietly in the dark room staring out the window. A few minutes pass while Allan gazes out the window at the starry filled night sky. An almost elegant silence that is broken the sound the sound of Rogue's voice, "Allan, what're ya doin' sittin' in the dark?"

Glancing back at her, Allan smiles and replies, "Just doing a little thinking, you know, Vanguard stuff."

"Oh," Rogue adds innocently, "do ya want to be alone?"

Allan smiles at her and holds out his left hand to her saying, "No."

Rogue steps forward taking his hand gently as he pulls her close. Sitting on the stool, Allan wraps his arms around her waist and rubs the right side of his face against her chest. Rogue returns the affection, caressing Allan's head as they hug lovingly in the silent darkness of the kitchen. Allan holds her tight and gently as he inhales her scent.

--

Dressing down to a simple t-shirt and pajama pants, Scott prepares for bed. Before he hangs his jeans on the nearby desk chair, he empties the content in the pockets, placing them on his desk. The last object he pulls from his blue jean pockets is the photo Nick Fury had given him. Scott drapes his jeans over the desk chair and holds up the partially warped photo. He stares at the image of Jean standing among the wreckage of burning tanks. His eyes then drift over to where Seth stands in the photo. Scott's expression becomes slightly agitated as he breathes out with uncertainty. Glancing at his clock, Scott sees the late hour. But he swallows a breath and decides to head to Jean's room. He clutches the photo in his right hand with a stern expression on his face as he quietly crosses the hallway. Taking quick looks around, Scott watches and hears his fellow house mates prepare for the night. A sense of relief settles within him seeing the halls are empty, allowing him a straight uninterrupted walk to Jean's bedroom door. Taking another glance down at the photo in his left hand, Scott takes a deep breath and raises his right hand to knock on the door. But just before he does, Scott feel a slight breeze blowing through the bottom of Jean's door. A cool breeze that tingles his feet, Scott comes to the notion that it was an outside breeze. He quickly moves his right down over the door knob and quietly opens the door. Stepping into Jean's room, Scott notices several articles of clothes sprawled across the floor. Her closet doors appear swung open with other articles of clothing jus laying halfway in and out. He steps around her sporadically placed art pieces and walks up to her open window. And breeze of nightly air blows through gently moving object in Jean's room in a ghostly manner. With his expression turning a bit stone cold, Scott turns and walks to Jean's closest. He sifts and pushes though an assortment of blouses and outfits until realizing her X-man uniform is missing. Scott's heart begins to beat heavily as a sense of fear and nervousness overwhelms his heart. A sense of denial also runs through his mind as he carelessly drops the photo and quickly walks out of her room, closing the door behind him. Almost systematically, Scott briskly walks back to his room. An expression of unsure determination molds his face under his ruby quartz sunglasses as he opens his own closet staring at his X-man uniform.

-----------

A blanketing breeze blows through Jean's red hair as she stands atop one of Bayville's tall office buildings. She overlooks the light blinking city with a blank stare. Jean closes her eyes pointing her face up at the stars. She reaches out with her mind, trying to listen for any nearby thought in distress. She suddenly grabs her head frantically as an unknown number of echoing voices flood her thoughts. The sensation is almost deafening. She not only hears the thoughts, she can also feel the emotions behind them. Jean tries to gather her concentration and push the psychic noise out of her head, but one set on thoughts and emotions overwhelms her being. Tears roll down her face as she struggles against the morbid thoughts. A great sense of self pity, sadness, despair, and unworthiness flood Jean's as she starts looking around her. She steps and turns looking in earnest to where the thoughts originate from. But as she somewhat staggers and steps atop the tall building, she only sees Seth, float a few feet above her with back drop of the starry night sky behind him. With an angered expression, Jean asks out, "Seth, are you doing this to me?"

Seth pulls off his stylized face covering helmet and grins at her replying, "What makes you think it's me?"

"Because you're demented!" Jean yells out while focusing a column of pyro-kinetic fire at him.

Seth quickly puts his helmet back on and back flips away from the assault in mid air. He allows gravity to pull him down as he lands into a crouched posture a few yards from Jean. Peering through the eye holes of his helmet, Seth remarks, "Look inside yourself, Jean, it was you who wanted to hear those pathetic voices. You wanted to listen to them whine and cry about their short lives. But it's not enough is it? You have to feel it to believe it, because all your life you never thought your world could be this sad."

Jean grabs her head again, trying to fight back against all the thoughts. She grunts out, "Shut up, Seth. Stop it!"

Seth continues, "It's just like the other night, remember? How do you sift through who's thoughts and voices are genuine? How do you help them? Can you answer that?"

Jean struggles gripping her head, having little choice but to listen to Seth's cold lecture. But just as she falls to her knees, the voices and overwhelming emotional sensations cease. Jean opens her eyes and hears nothing. All, accept for one crying voice. It sobs with a great weight sadness behind it and longing to die. Jean catches her breath as she looks over at Seth. "Is that better?" he asks her.

Looking off to her side in surprise, Jean returns, "Who's… who's voice is crying? There is so much pain."

Seth holds out his right hand and says, "Let me show you."

Jean at first is reluctant, but then reaches out with her own left hand allowing Seth to lead. With weightless elegance, the two float off the roof top and descend to the street below. The sobbing in Jean's mind grows sharper as well as the sadness within. However this voice echoes almost angelic like. It's thought patterns are of only complete sadness and self loathing. Both Jean and Seth touch down in an empty back alley riddled with litter from wall to wall. Jean can now hear and feel the despair all around her. She looks back at Seth with a baffled expression asking, "What's here? Why does it feel so…"

Seth quickly adds for her, "… familiar? See and feel for yourself, Jean."

Jean slowly glances around the alley and takes a small step forward. Her mind suddenly echoes with words, _"Too much death. Cannot bear. No more pain. Bring about demise. End existence. Allow to die as children did."_

Jean turns her wide eyed expression back to Seth as he speaks out, "I'm here, Nung. Like I promised. It's time."

The ground all around them suddenly comes alive. Trash and asphalt begin to mold right before them into a large heap. It slowly takes shape forming a some what talk and bulky male figure. Jean steps back in shock realizing who it is. But instead of feeling fear and anger from when she last encountered Nung, all she feels is great sense of sadness and pity for the morbid entity. Seth speaks to Nung again, "You no longer have to wait. Your day rest has come." he says as he gestures to Jean, "Behold, the Phoenix, your deliverance."

---------------------------------

---------------------------------

CREDS:

SORRY this took so long to get out, I just started a new chapter in my life and I've been a bit busy with that. But I haven't given up!

Been going through a bit of artist block, but I think I be been alright now. So hang tight and enjoy the ride.


	58. Chapter 58

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 58: Fallen Angel

The hour grows late as the residences of the Xavier mansion give in to sleep. One by one, they each rest their minds and bodies. For Charles Xavier, it is time to reflect. As he shuts his eyes for the night, he relaxes his mind, allowing him to slowly branch out with his thoughts. His consciousness feels as though it pulled into the perpetual stream of thoughts as he begins to hear his young students drift off into their own dreams. It is a form of comfort for him knowing they sleep safely and sound. His mind drifts further into his own dream state, but an unsettling sensation seems to grip at his soul. An absence of thought catches his attention. With a bit of focus, Charles reaches out with his mind, as though taking a step out of his body and allows consciousness to roam free. The void of thought draws him in different directions. Reaching out with his floating mind, Charles tries to trace each void of thought. But as he does, all he hears are faint echoes of trailing thoughts. Fading thoughts of the ones he no longer senses._ "Something is wrong, I know it can't be her…" "I can feel their distrust, I have to prove to them that I can handle this…" "She wouldn't have done those things, I know her better than anybody…" "Nobody knows me, they can't understand. And how can they? I am more…"_

The lingering yet fading thoughts carry a heavy weight of burden with them, and Charles can sense the doubt and fear. He becomes troubles himself as the thoughts feel so familiar, but just like any individual, he has his doubts. He turns away from the thoughts in denial, trying nit to allow his heart to break. But another voice calls out to him and re-affirms what he had sensed, _"She's gone Professor."_

Charles gathers his thoughts and focuses on the voice. A greater burden travels with this voice, a burden he had felt before, a burden he had thought had been lifted in the past year. Charles calls out,_ "Allan?"_

"_Scott went after her_." Allan continues, _"I can sense him, but I cannot sense her."_

Charles can sense Allan's sadness as he pleads, _"Allan wait. Tell me what has happened, I can help." _

Allan replies, _"Pandora's Box is about to be opened. Be ready to do what is necessary to protect your world. You and I both know what that means."_

Speaking out in earnest, Charles states, _"You do not have to do this alone, Allan. Please, let me help you."_

As Charles reaches out to Allan with his mind, his perception is suddenly overwhelmed by angelic flash of white light. Charles frantically opens his eyes looking up at his bedroom ceiling. His eyes turn towards his window just a similar flash of light illuminates just outside. Shifting his posture in his bed, Charles struggles to sit up. He carefully maneuvers his way towards his wheel chair just as the light out side his window begins to fade back into darkness. Thumbing the controls to his automatic wheelchair, he quickly moves toward his window and looks out. Charles shifts his eyes left to right peering out at his property. Then his eyes are drawn upward to the sky where he spots what would appear to be a distant bright star moving away across the night sky. Charles's eyes fill with sadness as he watches the distant light disappear beyond his vision. Eric suddenly rushes through his door just as he is settling back into his wheelchair. "I was awoken by some kind of light flare from outside. Is everything alright Charles?" Eric inquires.

Charles remains silent for a few seconds, staring blankly at the floor of his room. Logan then comes rushing in as well with concerned expression on his face. Eric stares at Charles and asks, "Charles, are you alright?"

Almost as though he is lost in thought, Charles continues to stare at the floor. He then takes a deep breath and looks at both Logan and Eric. With a look of determination slowly shaping his face, Charles says, "Wake everyone."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slapping Seth's hand away off her right shoulder, Jean darts out in anger, "What the Hell is this Seth?!"

With a sarcastic grin on his face, Seth steps over to the heaping monstrosity that Nung and replies, "What do you think, Jean. We're justifying a means to an end."

Jean stagers back a bit and rubs her temples. She glances at Nung then back at Seth, "You want me to execute Nung? Is that why I'm here?!"

Seth sneers at Jean and returns, "You seriously need to drop this human thinking. If anything, you need to start thinking above what you once were. You were a mutant, a higher evolved being. Superior to other bags of flesh and bone who can't even save themselves from their own social ignorance. Now look at you, " as he gestures to her, "you're a goddess. You can over rule any creature on this world. The ramifications of your wrath can alter the course of this solar system. The flames from your passion can incinerate the souls you deem unfit to continue existing. Except your roll as the purging fire of this sad over growing forest, and break free of the confines of your humanity."

Jean takes a breath as Seth's words echo in her mind. Her heart sinks as she begins to feel like a helpless little girl, unsure of what to do and trying to seek out permission in her thoughts. It is a feeling she has slowly began to loath, and her face glares at Seth remarking, "And executing Nung is suppose to help me do that."

Seth chuckles and smiles wide as he replies, "Some of us would call it, an act of mercy, from the only being on this sad world who can grant such an act."

"Well, why not you?" Jean inquires, "Why don't you do this?"

With another grin, Seth explains, "It's not my place, not my responsibility. And, I gain nothing from his death." as glances back at the moping humanoid trash heap and continues, "Honestly, he'd be more useful to me alive and miserable. But that's not up for me to decide."

Breathing out, Jean remarks, "So, all of this is for my benefit. Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I'm not trying anything, Jean." Seth answers, "My sole purpose for coming to this world in the first place has been for your benefit."

Smirking at Seth, Jean returns, "You expect me to believe that line of bull, Seth? You're so full of it."

"Believe what you want, Jean," Seth replies calmly, "but you are standing here listening to me. You can leave anytime you want."

"I think will." Jean quickly snaps back

She turns her back to both Seth and Nung and starts to strut away. But as she does, a sudden overwhelming sensation despair and sadness fills her heart. Jean stops in her tracks, clutching her hands over her chest. Her breath becomes short and panting like. Seth speaks out to her, "You feel that, don't you?"

Jean quickly glares back at him with angered yet sad eyes and darts out, "Stop it Seth! I'm not listening to you anymore!"

Staring back at her with a glare of his own, Seth says, "What makes you think it's me?" as he gestures to Nung.

Letting out a pitiful groan, the heaping mass of trash and asphalt that is Nung crouches into a fetal position and huddles like a scared child. Jean looks on with sad eyes as Seth adds, "You see, Jean, I use to be like you, so full of hope for my world, even heroic to the bone. There was time when I would place other's safety before mine. I willingly sacrificed who I was to stay what I was. During that time I realized the truth."

Glaring back at Seth, Jean darts out, "What do you know about truth, Seth?! You've been deceiving everyone up until now."

"Really," Seth remarks, "between you and I, you're the only one living the lie."

His remark silences her as he continues, "How long can you hold this world's hand before it can save itself? Did you ever think for a moment, that this world wasn't meant to be saved? The things you saw the other night are just the small signs of this world's downward spiral to oblivion."

Jean turns away shutting her eyes, trying not to remember the atrocities she had witnessed. The faces of lifeless children piled in a mass grave haunt her mind as well as the overwhelming fear of those caught in the path of murderous soldiers. Seth begins to walk around Jean as speaks to her again, "The truth is, Jean, you can never save this world. Take it from me, I've defeated many would be world conquerors, monsters, tyrannical empires, and countless planet killing comets. You would think, something of that magnitude would unite the world. Instead, there was uncontrolled hysteria. Governments still squabbled over policies and power, fanatical religions saw those as a sign from whatever god they worshipped, and people using the situation as an excuse to loot and pillage. It was then I realized, that true world conquerors don't wear scary metal masks and billowing cloaks, but business suits and practiced smiles. I watched real monsters manifest themselves in the cold hearts of those who would abuse whatever small power they could grab. And I realized real tyrannical empires hide behind flags of false patriotism. So, you see Jean, I wasn't saving my world. I was just prolonging the inevitable."

Leaning down a bit, to stare at Jean face to face, Seth glares at her through the eye holes of his face plated helmet as he adds, "And, that way you are going about all this, I see you making the same mistake I did."

Glaring back at him, Jean asks, "What mistake was that?"

"Not taking the initiative." Seth quickly replies, "Not applying your true self to what you know needs be done."

Glancing over at Nung, Jean returns, "And me killing Nung is a need to be done? I don't think so, Seth."

Seth chuckles with an angered stare stating, "You're limiting yourself, Jean. You're not seeing the big picture." as he points to Nung, "You know what that thing is capable of. You can feel the torment inside it. I know you can, because I can feel it too. It's like someone grinding your heart into pieces. Painful, yes, to us. Now imagine what his torment could do to the populace around him."

Jean looks at Seth with grave concern, but as she is about to speak up a bright narrow beam of red light strikes Seth solidly on his left shoulder, spinning him off to his left and away from Jean. The beam of red light strikes hard sending Seth spinning to the littered pavement. Seth lets out grunt as he lands on his stomach a few feet away from Jean who quickly turns to see where the attack originated from. She almost gasps out as she sees Scott standing in a battle ready stance at the narrow end of the alley way. His stylized yellow visor steams out from the glowing ruby red slit. Jean is almost speechless as Scott takes a few careful steps forward and speaks out, "Keep away from her, Enigma."

Holding out his left hand to her, Scott says, "Come with me, Jean. I'm taking you home."

Jean is overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions as she glances down at Seth, then at Scott. She stutters out, "Sc... Scott... I.. uh.."

"It's ok, Jean." Scott tells her, "Let's go home."

Before Scott or Jean can say another word, Seth starts chuckling loudly as he slowly gets to his feet. "Well, well, the boy friend is here to save the day. How typical."

-----------------

Rogue buries the left side of her face into her plush pillow as she adjusts her position in bed. Lying on her stomach, she blindly reaches out with her right hand hoping to feel the warmth of someone near her. But her hand touches an empty side of the bed. Rogue slightly opens her eyes and picks up her head. She looks around realizing Allan is missing and she rolls onto her back sitting up. She lets her eyes adjust from her deep sleep and sees Logan standing in the doorway. Rubbing her right eye, Rogue asks out with a raspy voice, "What's up Logan?"

She notices Logan dressed in his dark blue X-man uniform and straightens her posture asking again, "What's goin' on?"

His expression shows of great concern as he replies, "Allan is in trouble. We gotta move."

Rogue quickly looks around the room to see Allan's stylized helmet missing from it's usual resting spot in the corner of the room. She quickly hops off the bed and rushes into the closet grabbing her uniform. Logan steps out in the hall giving Rogue time to change her attire. Within minutes she comes rushing out in full gear with a determined look remarking to him, "When is he not in trouble, Logan? He's the Vanguard, trouble is always lookin' for him."

"Not like this," Logan mutters out as they head down the hall, "look, I'm not all too sure 'bout what's goin' on. But the Professor is gonna brief all of us in the situation room."

In a curious tone, Rogue asks, "All of us?"

As she asks, she notices the other students, new and old, stepping out of their various rooms making adjustments to their uniforms. With little being said between any of them, they each make their ways down to the ground level and towards the main elevator down to the sublevels. Upon reaching the lower command levels, the gathering students notice an air of activity as Hank, Sean, and Forge bustle about. Thick bundles of wires are strung across the walk ways and seem to travel from room to room. The sounds of soldering welders and repetitive hammering echo out only to be muffled by the curious voices coming from the young mutants. As they all slowly make their way into the situation room, they see Professor Xavier on the far side speaking to both Emma and Tessa. The conversation is low toned, but appears to the other students as very serious. Almost in unison, Both Emma and Tessa nod at Charles, who returns their nods with his own. The two women gracefully walk past the students as they exit the situation room. Just before walking out, Logan mutters out to them, "Good luck."

Both Emma and Tessa pause for a quick moment and acknowledge him with a slight smile, then continue out the door towards the Cerebro chamber. Curious whispers chant among the students as Charles situates himself before them. "I apologize to all of you for the late hour." He begins, "Time is no longer a luxury we have on our side."

Raising her hand, Kitty asks, "Why the 911, Professor? What's going on?"

Before saying another word, Charles reluctantly places a partially folded photo out on the table. Kurt reaches out and carefully takes the photo. He looks it over with the other students somewhat huddling over and around him to look also. Their faces show of confusion and concern accompanied by muffled gasps. Evan asks, "Is that... Jean?"

"With Seth, the Enigma." Logan adds.

"Where'd ya get this?" Rogue inquires.

Logan sighs out, "I found it on Jean's floor, when we went to check on her. It has Scott's scent all over it. He must've dropped it there."

Kitty shakes her head out of confusion and says, "I don't get it. Where is Scott?"

"He went after Jean." Charles answers with near saddened tone.

"By himself?!" Lance darts out, "What's he expect to do against her?"

Charles takes a breath and replies, "He is trying to bring her back, Lance. Scott and Jean share a bond very few us will ever understand. But if Seth has come between them, there no telling where this will lead."

Rogue politely interrupts raising her hand, "Allan went after them, didn't he Professor?"

"Yes, he did, Rogue." Charles adds, "Which is why you are all here now. Everything you all have endured has weathered you for what is to come. Allan did everything in his power to avoid the inevitable, he has even tediously prepared each one of you for this day."

Todd nervously raises his hand, "Um... he didum what to us?"

Lance sarcastically but lightly shoves Todd for his question as Charles slightly grins and says, "Allan has trained and worked with each of you. Teaching you different aspects of your abilities, getting each you to reach deep within for that untapped potential he saw."

"You mean, Allan was buttering us up for fight?" Fred asks out.

"No, Fred," Charles says with a content expression, "he wanted to pull the best out of all of you, that is all. But in doing so, he also wanted you all to be prepared. " as he looks at his students around the room, "The bonds you have formed among each other, the level of creativity he instilled within you, and the friendship you have shown him, those are his last line of defense."

Looking over at Rogue, Charles adds with a soft smile, "Allan needs us now, more than ever."

-----------------

Rubbing the shoulder area where Scott had struck him with his optic blast, Seth nods and adds, "Wow, that actually hurt, Scott. Or should I call you, Cyclops, since you were so formal calling me, Enigma." he says with a grin.

Ignoring Seth's comment, Scott says, "Come on, Jean, let's get out of here." as he continues to hold out his hand to her and keeps his glowing visor trained on Seth's position.

Without a word, Jean starts to shuffle toward Scott. The sight of her brave boyfriend brings a slight smile of comfort to Jean's face. Her mind drifts into an ocean of thought as a voice in her head speaks to her in a sarcastic tone, _"You're so pathetic."_

Scott notices Jean stopping in her tracks with a blank expression on her face. Her breath starts to become short as the voice in her head speaks sarcastically again, _"That's right, be the good little girl as usual and do as you're told. Heaven forbid you do what you've always wanted. Take Scott's hand, and never know for sure if it's all been worth it."_

Jean slowly reaches up and starts rubbing her temples. She grits her teeth and mutter out, "Shut up..."

Reaching out to Jean with his left hand, Scott says, "It's alright, Jean. Just focus on me, everything is going to be fine."

Laughing with silent breaths, Seth straightens his posture remarking, "I should've known. Clever, clever Allan." as he looks at Scott and continues, "It seems you're her human anchor, keeping her grounded and humble."

"Back off, Enigma!" Scott demands.

Seth just stares back at Scott with a conniving grin. Jean glances at both Scott and Seth as the voice in her head speaks top her, _"Face the truth, you're being held back. You're too afraid because you're weak."_

Closing her eyes tightly, Jean grips her red hair and yells out loudly, "I'M NOT WEAK!!"

Her outburst catches Scott off guard as he staggers back out of confusion. An ominous halo of pyro-kenetic fire begins to glow around Jean's body. Her breathing begins to get heavier. Seth calls out to her with determined grin behind his face plate, "That's it, prove it Jean! Prove you're not weak. Prove to it us all, prove it to yourself!"

"SHUT UP SETH!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Jean screams out in an echoing tone.

She falls to her knees as Scott rushes to her side and tries to brace her up. Seth takes off his helmet and hold it under his left arm. With a disgusted sneer, he stares at both Jean and Scott remarking, "Perhaps I'm not making myself clear enough."

Scott looks up and watches Seth raise his right hand above. With a quick gesture, Seth snaps his fingers. The sound echoes like shoes tapping through an empty tiled hallway. Immediately following the snapping sound, a pulse wave sudden radiates from Nung's fetal positioned form. The wave of near transparent energy rings washing over everything in sight. As it washes over Scott, he sudden lets go of Jean, staggering back. The overwhelming feeling of despair begins to fill his heart. Harsh memories of his humble yet sad past flash before him. From losing his parents in a plane accident, being shipped from one foster home to the next, his inability to control his mutant power, being shunned by the public for just being born, to his uncertain secretive betrayal. Jean becomes overwhelmed as her mind can now hear the cries of all the restless minds in the surrounding area. The voices almost meld into one eerie sound of woe. She hears and feels the sorrow of daily life, from those struggling with bills, to others dealing with heart ache. It is as though, all their suffering, no matter how small, was augmented and let loose. Jean grabs her head trying to block out the voices, but to no avail. The voices cry out even louder as the pulse wave radiates from Nung once more. Scott drops back holding his head as tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Seth casually walks over to Jean and kneels down to her level. Gritting her teeth, lashes out at him with solid right hook. Seth effortlessly blocks her attack with his right hand and grips her fist in his palm. The titanic impact of Jean's fist slapping into Seth's waiting palm echoes out with a loud whack. Jean pants as she starts to sob uncontrollably. With a glare of disappointment, Seth tells her, "It's only going to get worse. You know this, you're just too high up on your horse to notice."

Jean hears the voices cry out, and begins to pound her head relentlessly. Thoughts of suicide and pain mix into the fray as Jean tries to block them out. She cries out to Seth, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Me?" Seth remarks, "My power was only thing keeping this at bay. This is just a fraction of what Nung is capable of, you've yet to witness the effect when he really radiates."

Glancing back at Scott, Jean watches helplessly as he writhes and staggers with emotional agony. Seth stands back up and casually starts to strut around them, playfully tossing his helmet from hand to hand as he questions, "I wonder what it feels like to them? Must be unbearable, to have a pain you can't soothe or heal. Usually when someone hurts their knee or such, the natural reaction is to grab and cradle it. How does one cradle augmented emotional scarring?" he asks in a boastful sarcastic manner.

"Make him stop, Seth!" Jean cries out.

Staring back at Jean, Seth says, "Why should I? Nung is doing exactly what he's suppose to. He is a living cosmic force of nature. I can hold back his power, but just like an over flowing river, it will find another way to keep going." as he gestures around and continues, "This was going to happen one way or another, Jean. It was only a matter of time, so why not now?"

Jean tries to comfort Scott, who begins to crouch on the ground into a fetal position in the same manner as Nung. Fighting against all the intense radiating emotion she now feels from Scott and other nearby thoughts, Jean loses focus. Various objects begins to float about around them and slowly begin to orbit their positions. Empty beer bottles, loose papers, and other debris ricochet off each other as Jean enhanced telekinetic power reaches out. She feels her mind unconsciously connecting with the crying thoughts of those around her. Feelings of emotional despair are followed by thoughts of inadvertent lies and discreet, failed hopes mixed with broken dreams, and surrendering pleas of mercy echo through out every corner of Jean's mind. Seth leans in closer by her left ear while she tries to comfort Scott and whispers to her, "The one great thing about Nung's power, besides the fact he can meld with any environment, is that when he radiates like this, he accidentally exposes deep dwelling secrets through their emotional weaknesses. Just listen, you can hear little white lies, regrets, and full blown betrayals. The nature of your indigenous powers now augmented by the evolving source within you makes it impossible to ignore those voices. So listen to them, learn the true nature of the 'human' heart."

Try as she may, Jean is unable to ignore the overwhelming voices now crowding her mind. She takes a deep breath and refocuses her attention to Scott, seeking his voice comforting voice of reason. A voice she had relied upon since the formation of the X-men. Jean slightly smiles as she feels her connection with Scott. She begins to relax a bit, feeling almost superior to Seth's influence despite his close proximity to her. But as she settles her thoughts in Scott's mind, Jean suddenly gasps out with her eyes wide in shock. Nung's radiating pulse wave causes Scott to have anxiety as he replays his own memmories. For Jean, it is as though someone had changes the channel on a television set, forcing her to watch Scott's most trying moments in his life. Flashes of imagery play before her eyes as she gasps out in skock. It is as though Scott's whole life plays like fast forwarded video with no control. Although only brief, Jean feels every emotion Scott experienced in his life, however, now augmented a hundred fold by Nung's radiating pulse wave. Gritting her teeth, Jean forces her mind away from Scott's troubled memories. Her perception re-widens as she now looks upon Scott's crying and fetal positioned posture. Jean's expression is of confusion and uncertainty. Seth grins and chuckles, "Something troubling you, Phoenix?"

"Don't call me that." Jean darts back with her eyes still fixed on Scott.

Continuing to grin, Seth casually leans back against a nearby by alley wall and remarks, "Amazing what you'll come across in the deep recesses of someone's mind when they are so emotionally broken, huh?"

Jean shuts her eyes trying to ignore Seth's comment. But truth rings in her ears as her mind drifts back into Scott's emotionally broken memories. Taunting images followed by the torn emotions of denial fill Jean's perception as she sifts through Scott's agonized thoughts. She feels a deep hidden resentment from Scott. Resentment he has held against some of the other students back at the Institute for their ability to control their mutant power unlike him. Jean feels the emotional augmentation increase as another pulse wave from Nung triggers a deeper resentment from Scott's memories. Beginning to feel a sudden sense of denial, Jean realizes her mind is starting to meld with Scott's. Their thoughts begin to think as one as she and Scott share one voice in their minds, _"Life dumps on me. No matter what, I'm alone. I hate the fact she can control her power better than me. I hate the fact that the others can look to her because of that aspect. It burns me knowing she'll always be the Professor's favorite."_

Images of not so long ago memories flash before Jean's perception, images of stoic expressioned Nick Fury approaching Scott with a surveillance photo of she and Seth after the refugee camp massacre. A great deal of guilt and uncertainty builds up in Scott's mind when faced with this memory followed by a overwhelming feeling of distrust, not for Nick Fury, but for Jean. Both Scott and Jean's voice speak in unison again, _"How can I trust her now? She is too dangerous."_

Another hidden memory flashes before her, one that Scott feels both guilt and lustful for. The memory plays out just after her outburst in the mall parking deck. Jean watches as Scott drives Taryn home. A quiet ride through residential roads to where Taryn's parents house nests. Scott was unsure of what to say, or how to explain Jean's behavior. Taryn kept quiet, with her eyes facing forward the entire ride. Upon reaching the driveway to her house, Scott shifts his car into park. Without a word, Taryn reaches over and leans over to Scott. In passionate manner, she locks lips with him. Her kiss catches Scott completely of guard, but he finds himself unable or willingly wanting to stop her. Jean feels his wanting to reciprocate, and the emotional lusts begins to fuel her already uneasy anger. With a yell of agony, Jean forcibly rips hers mind from Scott's and shuffles away from him. Scott grunts out feeling the intense pain from their telepathic severing. He looks at her and pleads, "No Jean... wait... it's not what you think..."

Holding her head, Jean pants and breathes heavily. She glares back at Scott and darts out loudly, "Not what I think?! No, it's everything you thought!"

Scott pleads with her again, "Jean, please... listen to me..."

"SHUT UP!!" Jean echoes out.

Another pulse wave radiates from Nung as Jean hears his voice beg, _"No... more... pain..."_

Jean staggers back holding her head, trying to block out his voice. Nung begs out again, _"Bring about demise... no more pain..."_

"Stop it!!" Jean yells back out.

But other voices begin to echo in her mind, the voices of other souls suffering from the emotional pulse wave Nung radiates. Each one sulking in self pity, begging for some kind of relief. Jean grips her red hair out of reflex, trying to force the voices out of her head. She finally screams igniting bright yellow pyro-kenetic flames all over her body. Her eyes run with tears as she turns her emotionally hurt glare at Nung. In an angered echoing tone, she speaks out, **"I... SAID... STOP... IT!!"** as she gestures her hands at the pathetically postured creature.

Scott notices her power build as he tries to get to his feet. His breath is short from his emotional break down he suffered under Nung's pulse wave, but he manages to yell out, "JEAN... NO!!"

But his voice goes unheard as Jean envelopes the area in angelic flames. Scott is blasted back against the alley wall along with other loose debris. As though reflecting her anger, the flames careen toward Nung, screeching loudly in a overwhelming arc. The flames strike the creature solidly burning all the material that makes up most of Nung's unique form. The smell of burning trash and melting asphalt fill the air as Nung begins to disintegrate. The moment seems to last forever despite it only taking a matter seconds for Nung's body to disappear from existence. It is a welcoming sensation for the morbid cosmic being who manages to grin thankfully just before fading into burning dust. Scott braces himself against the wall and can only watch in horror as Jean completely destroys Nung. Jean's angelic flames dance around eerily at first, then fades, darkening the alley once more. And dead calm silence follows with only Jean's heavy breathing being the only sound. Her eyes stare over to where Nung lay, in near disbelief of what she had just done. Her hands slightly shake as her eyes slowly begin to gaze out toward Scott, and then to Seth. With a slight grin on his face, Seth slowly places his stylized helmet over his head and calmly says to Jean, "Your freedom... Phoenix."

Her breathing turns to panting as Jean looks down at her hands. Tears run from her eyes uncontrollably. Scott wants to approach her, but various objects throughout the alley begin to float violently about forcing him to stay braced against the wall. The terrain around Jean begins to warp and bend around her as pieces of brick wall and cracked pavement swirl. Closing her eyes tightly, Jean finally gives into the overwhelming session of power as she yells outward. Scott can only watch as her body is consumed by dancing fire. Jean's echoing yell fades into a screeching call. And with an upward explosion, Jean arches back with her arms out stretched to her sides being lifted into the sky. Then in a further fiery flash, Jean's body ignites completely into a ominous bird of fire. With her wings stretched wide into the sky, she lights up the dark sky of Bayville screeching loudly before streaking toward the horizon. Scott struggles to stay on his feet, continuing to stare up at the sky. He suddenly loses his footing, feeling a sharp pain in his rib section. The pain becomes nearly unbearable as Scott realizes he is more injured than he thought. He clutches at his right ribs with his arms and leans back against the wall. But Scott also remembers, he is not alone in the heavily damaged alley way. He looks up and spots Seth casually stepping toward him. Chuckling underneath his helmet, Seth gloats, "Your bond with her is severed, boy scout."

Scott tries to defensively position himself, but the pain from his broken ribs keeps him from making any wide movements. His breath becomes short as his panting lungs push against his injury. Seth steps closer holding our his right yellow glowing hand. Scott can feel the power build up as Seth readies a final fatal blast. Then, Seth backs off and powers down. Scott catches his short breath watching as Seth begins to laugh underneath his helmet. Shaking his head and stepping away, Seth remarks, "You're not even worth it. I'll let you burn with the rest of them."

With Seth's last words echoing in his head, Scott starts to black out. The last thing he sees before succumbing to unconsciousness is the sight of Seth darting up into the night sky in the direction Jean had departed. Then all turns dark. Scott feels a sense of complete relaxation as his mind begins to drift into a near dream state. Events play back from his recent memories. And with the dreams, comes the regrets and the possibilities. He finds himself reaching out to Jean, pleading with her not to leave. But she neither looks back or acknowledges his presence. Scott yell out her name in a last ditch effort to stay in her heart. This time Jean turns to look, but her glare looks down upon him with pity, and Scott can feel her arrogance as she ignites into a bird of fire. The flames burn him and he draws back. Scott's perception is surrounded by swirls of dancing flames, keeping him from moving either forward or backward. Suddenly, a dark gloved hand reaches through the flames and grabs Scott by his neck. Through the fire, Scott sees a pair of yellow glowing eyes peering through a cobalt blue face plated helmet. Seth's voice echoes to him in a arrogant manner, _"She's gone, boy scout. Now burn."_ Scott feels his body burning intensely as she tries to fight against Seth's titanic grip. His thoughts become desperate as he struggles and burns. Scott's perception slowly fades from the chaotic image of dancing fire to a dark littered back alley. All his other senses come back to him as the smell of burnt debris catches his attention. Scott lets his eyes drift from right to left, noticing the extensive damage done to the pavement and the sides of neighboring buildings. His eyes then catches sight of a another figure kneeling next to him. Scott's eyes adjust to the darkness and notices full face covering stylized helmet. In a near panicking manner, Scott flinches and tries to shuffle away. A firm hand holds his right shoulder still keeping him steady. Then a familiar, yet comforting voice speaks to him, "Easy, Scott. I just reset your broken ribs. You also almost had a punctured lung, but you're healing up nicely."

Slightly groaning out, Scott mutters, "Allan?"

"Yeah, it's me." Allan replies calmly.

Scott slowly sits up with Allan's help and says with earnest, "Jean... she just... we... I have to..."

Allan calmly interrupts, "I know, Scott. I saw her, she's not even in the city anymore."

"Wait a minute," Scott remarks, "you saw her? Well... why didn't you do something?"

Standing up and walking to the spot where the creature Nung once lay, Allan replies with sadness in his voice, "I've been trying, Scott. Since the day I met you guys. I was trying my hardest to avoid this day. But it seems that existence is full of irony." as he kneels down to inspect the scorched pavement.

Hold out his left hand over the spot where Nung once lay, Allan takes a breathe and continues, "You see Scott, the more powerful you are in the universe, or universes, the more powerless you are against fate. At least, that's what it seems like." as he closes his left hand into a tight fist over the scorched spot. Allan adds, "Nung's power was never released. His essence still lingers. We don't have much time."

"What does that mean, Allan?" Scott demands, "What's happening to Jean?"

Sighing while removing his blood red helmet, Allan looks back at Scott and says, "I wanted to help her, Scott. I just never counted on someone like Seth to interfere. He seems really good at concealing things from me, that includes Jean and Nung. I felt Nung die, that's how I found you. Jean destroyed Nung, but retained his essence. The primal force that was his power. She retained it because she doesn't know any better." Allan looks down and reluctantly adds, "Do me this favor, Scott. Get to Jean before I do."

Scott stands up and remarks, "I don't like the way that sounds, Allan."

Allan places his left hand on Scott's right shoulder and mentions, "Know this Scott, Nung was the living force of an evolving planet. By destroying him, Jean sentenced 90 billion lives to suffer a slow devolving death. You have to get to her, you have to reach her, get her to hold onto whatever sliver of humanity she has left. Because once she exceeds that threshold, nothing on this world can stop her from what she is about to do, after that, nothing in this universe can stop me from doing what I have to do, to maintain balance."

With that said, both Scott and Allan look up to the sound of the X-jet hovering just over the alley way. The sleek vehicle elegantly hovers and lands on the roof of a neighboring building. Looking back at Scott with straight stern expression, Allan says to him, "You need to lead them, Scott. Remember everything you learned, I'm counting you."

The tone in Allan's voice is different from Scott was use to. Allan sound more serious and dire at the same time. Yet, Scott feels an air of confidence as Allan grins at him just before putting his red helmet back on. Stepping back away from Scott, Allan looks up at the night sky. Scott quickly asks, "Allan, wait, where are you going?"

With his eyes up at the sky, Allan answers calmly, "To settle a score."

Then, in burst of gusting wind, Allan darts into the night sky at blinding speeds and arches toward the direction Seth and Jean had flown off to. The air settles while Scott turns his eyes away from the sky and towards Wolverine and Banshee who come running around the corner. "Scott, you alright kid?!" Wolverine calls out.

Taking a breath, Scott simply nods. Banshee visually inspects Scott's condition and remarks, "Well you look no worse for wear, lad."

Scott looks back up at the night sky taking a few steps back in silence. "Scott?" Wolverine calls out with concern.

Turning his gaze back at the two men, Scott returns with a stern confident reply, "Let's go to work."

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

CREDS:

Wow! Sorry for the long wait. Lots of project, so little time!

Don't change that channel! You won't believe what I have in store next!!


	59. Chapter 59

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 59: Cataclysmic

Familiarity, comfort, safety are the keys sensations Jean's heart is yearning for at this moment. She feels as though she is locked in some strange dream where she is just a helpless spectator of events she is creating. Everything seems so far away in her mind, a feeling of detachment from the rest of the world. It both scares and intrigues her at the same time. Yet she seeks a childlike level of comfort as she seamlessly streaks through the night sky. The night air feeds the dancing flames that encase her ominous bird like form as she aimlessly flies over quiet neighborhoods and towns. She can hear the dreams and ambitions of the sleeping minds below. It is a mixture of hope and regrets, lust and denial, truth and lies. The pattern of homes beneath her begin to look familiar. Jean follows the gentle curving residential road passing over houses she had known when she was younger. Finally she approaches a quaint cul-de-sac. The road ends but opens up into a wide circle court with five houses nestled into moderate sized lots. Slowing her velocity, Jean gently comes to a halt, just hovering a few feet over the road. Her ominous fiery birdlike form seems to draw back to her body revealing her slender form and flowing red hair. A halo of fire light still radiates from her form as she elegantly touches down in the center of the cul-de-sac. The pavement beneath her now bare feet sizzles from an intense heat she seems oblivious too. Turning her gaze to look upon the surround neighborhood, Jean spots many familiar objects. From the rusty old basketball goal that belonged to Mr. Foster's two sons, to the small tree house that her father had built with their neighbor when she was eight years old. Jean then quickly turns her eyes back forward and spots comfortable looking two level home. She steps lightly toward the property. With every step, the pavement beneath her feet burns, leaving heat scorched and molded foot prints behind. Jean steps up to the white picket fence that borders off the yard. Her expression seems dry as she stares at the three foot high front gate, then at the matching mailbox. Jean's head slightly tilts as she read the name, Grey, on the side of the white painted mail box.

-------------------------------------

Standing outside the Cerebro chamber door, Elizabeth nervously nibbles on her fingernails, staring at the closed circular door. Dressed in her newly redesigned X-man uniform, she unconsciously bounces her left leg as she waits. The loud humming sound of the rebuilt generator powering Cerebro echoes in the background. Also dressed in her stylized X-man uniform, Allison approaches with a curious demeanor. "Hey Betsy," Allison calls out, "what's up with you?"

Somewhat caught off guard, Elizabeth snaps her stare to Allison and replies, "Hmm? Oh.. um I'm on stand by."

With a confused expression, Allison asks, "Stand by? What for?"

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders and explains, "Well, Miss Tessa and Miss Frost have linked their minds to that Cerebro machine in their." as she gestures to the chamber door and continues, "They are trying to locate that, Seth person. Professor Xavier is also in there with them, regulating their progress at the same time trying to find Jean. It is kind of a telepathic multitasking nightmare right now."

"And what's all that gotta do with you?" Allison inquires further with a slight grin.

Shrugging her shoulder again, Elizabeth answers, "Telepathic support, I suppose. The Professor asked me to wait here and said he would call me in when the time was right."

Just then the humming of the generator pulsates louder and continues in a near rhythmic pattern. Elizabeth begins rubbing her temples gently as she speaks out, "Bloody Hell."

Allison stares at her friend with concern and asking, "Whoa, Betsy, you ok?"

Continuing to rub her temples, Elizabeth looks at Allison curiously and remarks, "Miss Tessa and Miss Frost must really be putting a lot of psychic juice in their search. Honestly Allison, you don't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Allison chuckles and returns, "All I hear is that crazy generator Forge rebuilt. Almost sounds like a giant Cadillac above us."

Rubbing her temples with a slight grin from Allison's comment, Elizabeth tries to explain, but is politely interrupted by Ororo who approaches in her stylized yet dramatic X-man uniform. Her black flowing cape accents the rest of her black uniform and works in contrast to her long white hair. Allison smiles and nudges Elizabeth remarking, "Now that girl has style." as she gestures to Ororo.

Flashing a slight grin herself, Ororo lightly chuckles and adds, "Ahem, why thank you Allison. Now if you will, Logan and Sean just returned with Scott, and everyone is assembling in the hanger bay."

Allison grin widens as hints of light begin to dance around her. She replies, "Time to rock."

She then glances at Elizabeth and says, "Good luck Betsy."

"Good luck to you too, Allison." Elizabeth returns with a smile while rubbing her temples.

Both Ororo and Allison make their way towards the main elevator leaving the young purple haired telepath waiting outside the Cerebro chamber, staring at the reinforced door contemplating her role in the grand scheme.

--

Inside the chamber, Forge stands next to Charles by the main console, keeping a watchful eye on the monitors and making quick adjustments to maintain power calibrations. Charles dons his Cerebro interface helmet while also maintaining a constant vigil on the monitors. Taking a breath and swallowing nervously, Forge mutters to Charles, "I'm not going to lie and say this doesn't make me concerned, Professor. I hope those two know what they are doing."

Charles turns to look behind him, staring at the unique setup in the center of the Cerebro out cropping. Sitting back to back, each wearing renditions of Charles's interface helmet, Tessa and Emma concentrate. Their eyes shut as though sleeping soundly, several wires connect to their helmets and wind upward to a larger spherical unit that hangs above. Blinking lights seem to react to women's slight twitching as the generator hums in a more rhythmic pattern. With their faces partially look down and eyes closed, both Tessa and Emma speak in unison autonomously, _"Sector five clear, moving to sector six."_

The generator picks up pace in another rhythmic pattern. Forge looks at Charles with a concerned expression. Adjusting his monitor readout, Charles returns Forge's concern expression with a more confident of not assured look as he says, "I understand you concerns, Forge. I had my doubts about this endeavor as well. But considering the alternative, their strategy seemed the most sound."

Turning his eyes back to his monitor, Forge double checks to make sure the generator is keeping pace. He raises his eyebrows and expresses, "Wicked, that's a lot of juice!"

Charles adjusts his interface helmet a bit and adds, "Indeed, a necessary means to allow the girls to dive into the mind of a higher being. Especially now that Seth will be on his guard. But with their minds now working as one, it will only be a matter of time."

Looking around the chamber, Forge marvels at all the modifications they had installed. It was as though they gutted out all of Cerebro's original components and replaced them with larger modules. Wires upon wires wind throughout the room, each connected to advanced circuit breakers at almost every turn. Coolant piping run near every console, ensuring Cerebro's new augmented processor does not over heat. With wires that resemble pipes and hoses protruding from their interface helmets, Tessa and Emma remind Forge of an H. R. Giger's alien painting. It gets even more disturbing when the to women speak in unison, _"Sector six clear, recalibrating for sector seven."_

Charles turns to face his monitor and resumes his own concentration. His expression goes serene as his eyes close slightly. Charles's mind reaches out with the help of the newly augmented Cerebro. Through years of experience, he is more than capable of multitasking telepathically, monitoring Tessa and Emma's intense search progress, and listening for any trace of Jean's troubled mind. Charles's serene expression slowly turns stone cold as he speaks out, "Forge, stand by to remap communication with the X-men."

--

Gathered in the main hanger bay, the mixture of young and older students wait for a possible excursion. They each don their own uniforms, some brandishing unique versions of the standard. Their faces are less than thrilled being told of the mission they are about to embark on. And the seriousness only grows when catch sight of Cyclops walking in from the locker rooms wearing a more conventional version of his usual X-man uniform which was tattered from his encounter with Jean earlier. He now wears a more combative outfit, with over the shoulder strap harnesses, short sleeve top and more protective padded boots. A far cry from his X-team driven outfit he always wore so proudly. And although Cyclops had always shown a level of discipline as an example for the other students, they all see a more serious side to his personality. Toggling a switch on a nearby wall panel, Cyclops activates the large circular turntable floor module, and slowly turns the X-jet around facing out toward the main launch bay doors. Nervous faces and low toned conversations mumble among the students, many in disbelief. Sitting and waiting, Amara glances around before speaking up lightly to her huddled friends, "Do you all think it's true?"

Jubilee asks, "Do we think what's true?"

"About Jean, you know, about her working with that Seth guy." Amara says.

Leaning back against the wall, Tabitha remarks, "Well, we all saw the photo they found. Seeing is believing. Not to mention the condition Scott came back in earlier."

Just in ear shot of their conversation, Ray speaks up, "That doesn't mean anything, girls. He could've had a scuffle with that Seth dude. Doesn't mean that Jean has turned to the darkside."

"He'd be dead if he tangled with Seth, Ray." Tabitha adds sarcastically.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ray replies, "You gotta point, Tabitha. But we always can't assume the worse."

Just then, Paige sits in and remarks, "Yeah, well, we can hope for the best, and plan for the worse."

Jubilee sits up and sarcastically replies to Paige's comment, "That's a little overconfident for someone who's never been in a fight."

Tabitha chuckles, "Cut the girl some slack, Jubes. I think right now, all of us could use a little pep talk."

As they sit back waiting, they see Cyclops, Wolverine, and Banshee carrying several duffle bags of gear into the X-jet. Amara can't handle the suspense any longer as she stands up and quickly approaches Cyclops asking innocently, "Scott, we're not really going out to fight Jean, are we? I mean, she's our friend."

Cyclops doesn't answer at first. He glances over Amara's shoulder, looking at the others and their silent need for an answer. He then back at Amara replying in a plain tone, "I don't know, Amara."

His answer only worries Amara even more as she just looks at him with innocence. Without another word, Cyclops turns and goes back to helping Banshee and Wolverine. Watching from another spot, Shadow Cat, Spike, Night Crawler, and Rogue catch Cyclops's short answer. "Whoa, this whole thing has Scott kind of spooked." Shadow Cat remarks in a low voice.

Night Crawler sits up saying, "Jean may be going through another power surge. Ve all know how that turned out."

Sighing out, Shadow Cat returns, "Even then, Kurt, Scott wasn't like, this worried."

"I gotta agree with Kitty," Spike adds, "Scott seems way too intense. Even during the mission briefing a few minutes ago. I guess that's the way I'd be if my girlfriend went insane."

"Jean is not insane, Evan." Shadow Cat quickly darts out, "She's just... losing control."

"Either vay, I'd feel a lot better if Allan vere here." Night Crawler mentions.

Shadow Cat notices how Night Crawler's comment slightly gets Rogue to react. Since the whole ordeal had started, Rogue has been a bit withdrawn and quiet. She didn't say a word throughout the short briefing and when they were told to assemble in the hanger bay. Deciding to break the ice, Shadow Cat shuffles closer and asks her, "Rogue, you still with us?"

Almost as though the question takes her by surprise, Rogue snaps her attention toward Shadow cat and replies, "Hmm? Oh... um... yeah, Ah'm fine."

Shadow cat knows her friend better than as she continues to inquire, "Are you sure? I mean, you're kind of quiet, like you're all spaced out or something."

Rogue cracks a slight smiles and says, "Sorry 'bout that. Ah just... get nervous when Allan takes off like that."

"He'll be fine, Rogue." Shadow Cat tries to assure, "I doubt he'd go after Seth if he didn't know what he was doing."

Sitting nearby, Colossus adjusts his stylized uniform and jumps into the conversation, "Kitty is right, Rogue. Allan has always come through in the end. He will do so this time around as well."

"Like Mr. McCoy mentioned before," Spike adds with a smile, "working miracles is one of Allan's powers."

Sitting next to her and placing his left hand gently on her right shoulder, Night Crawler also remarks, "We're all worried for Allan, Rogue. But we also all trust him."

Glancing at her friends sitting around her, Rogue smiles back at them and says with an air of confidence, "Thanks guys."

With that said, They take a few moments to glance around at the their other friends. They see Iceman sitting on a crate nervously bouncing his right leg with Cannonball sitting just off to his left with his eyes closed trying to visualize his practiced flight patterns. Cyclops's little brother, Havok, sits with his eyes shut as well. However, his mannerisms indicate he is visualizing the perfect surf. They then spot Storm and Dazzler walk in just as Wolverine speaks out, "Alright, let's mount up! The Professor just relayed Jean's location, we're movin' out, now."

They all stand from their spots and adjust their uniforms accordingly and start to board the X-jet. With a nervous expression on her face, Shadow Cat approaches Wolverine asking, " Logan, where's the Brotherhood? Aren't they coming with us?"

Snapping her a friendly grin, Wolverine answers, "Not this time, half pint. Magneto has other plans for them."

Rogue inquires, "So, where exactly is Jean?"

" Connecticut," Cyclops remarks in a stern tone, "she went home."

--

With their mind linked as one, Tessa and Emma focus out. Their psychic search pulses out in an invisible wave. Charles adds his own efforts helping them remain on track, sifting through the other minds they detect. Cerebro's boosted power source allows them to detect not only mutants that use their powers, but the minds of others as well. With the help of Forge, they had turned Cerebro into one giant telepathic aiding radar. So sensitive is the new system, Tessa and Emma can hear the distant echoing thoughts of sleeping travelers in passing jumbo jets. But now they concentrate on finding one. And with every boosted psychic pulse, they push the envelope of their own abilities, determined to deliver their own level of vengeance. The physical strain on the bodies are gradual, and as a special feature to reflect this, Forge and Hank had installed padded hand grips on both their chairs for them to grasp onto should the strain of their minds become too unbearable. Although their facial expressions seem serene in their search, with their eyes shut gently, their bodily reactions show otherwise as both women grasp the hand grips tightly. Another push with their mind into the telepathic waves of thought allows them to reach out even further. The effort shows physically with their grips, both Tessa and Emma crack their knuckles and shudder a bit. But with their telepathic push, they feel a familiar sensation. A set of thoughts trying to exist beneath the noise of the echoing thoughts of the world around it. A bit of concentration allows the united mind of Tessa and Emma to steer closer and listen. A voice is heard, followed by a level of arrogance, _"Another one bites the dust."_

A overwhelming sensation of satisfaction if felt as both women draw closer to the presence. An image forms before them of a male figure looking out over a city scape. Tessa speaks out with cunning grin, _"Hello, my love."_

Snapping his attention to her, Seth quickly turns his head toward her voice. Although wearing his full face covering cobalt blue helmet, the two women can see they his eyes are surprised to see them. Standing a few feet from him, Seth sees a somewhat translucent visage of Tessa's astral form. Trying not to sound surprised or at least nervous, he replies, "Tessa, hello."

_"Marveling at your work, I see."_ Tessa remarks, _"Awaiting the chaos you brought upon this world?"_

Slowly glancing around, Seth takes a step forward and inquires, "So, how is it you found me, may I ask?"

Despite her glowing apparition, Seth can see her grin as she replies, _"You underestimated me, darling."_

_"Me as well."_ Emma's voice adds.

Seth quickly looks up at a higher platform that sits few feet to his right and sees Emma in the same glowing form as Tessa. In a boastful manner, Seth speaks out, "Well, well, now this quite the surprise I must say. You two are a lot more resourceful than I gave you credit for. I find that very sexy. So, what now?"

_"Now,"_ Tessa returns, _"it is time to pay the piper, my love. You promised me eternity."_

Chuckling behind his dark face plate, Seth says, "Indeed I did. No hard feelings I hope, ladies."

_"Quite the contrary, Seth."_ Emma adds, _"We are simply here to return the favor."_

With a curious expression, Seth watches the glowing astral forms of both women point their face to the sky. Back in the Cerebro chamber, both Tessa and Emma release their grasp on their chair hand grips and unison, open their exotic looking eyes wide speaking nearly in one voice telepathically and verbally, _"WE FOUND HIM!"_

Standing in confusion on the top of the high rise roof, Seth watches as both images of Tessa and Emma fade from his sight. Just then, an distant thundering echoes out followed by a growing sound of wind. Before he can react to the sound, Seth is suddenly struck from behind in a loud thud that shatters nearby building glass windows. He arches back from the blow as he grunts out in pain and is thrusted forward at blinding speeds. Seth's field of vision blurs from the speed as he is forced out of the city limits. He partially regains his bearings and manages to turn to face the rear attack. As he turns, he is struck again across the left side of his face. The blow pings off his helmet turning his head. A second strike quickly follows the first clocking Seth on the right side of his face. Almost immediately, a third strike hits like proverbial hammer under his chin. With each strike, Seth grunts out, stunned at the painful punishment he endures. Before he can react to the attacks, he suddenly feels a strong firm grip around his ankles. Without hesitation, Seth feels himself being spun with like lasso. Wind rushes through the eyeholes of his mask at speeds of a gusting tornado. The grip on his ankles release and Seth feels his body being thrown at uncontrollable velocities. The attack happens in a manner of seconds as Seth fails to regain he is bearings. He hits the ground in a loud explosive sound, kicking up rock and dirt in all directions. His dense body slides and drag across the ground forming a deep trench almost two hundred yards long. Seth yells out from the pain he feels as his body comes to a grind halt. He catches his breath while lying nearly limp in the damaged terrain and looks up for his attacker with angered yet painful eyes. As his vision clears from the dust and debris, Seth notices Allan in his shiny black and blood red Vanguard uniform looking down at him from the sky. Floating a few yards above, Allan chuckles behind his face plated helmet, "Hey Seth! Didn't catch you at bad time, did I?"

Shuffling his posture a bit while keeping his eyes on Allan, Seth sits up and remarks in a low tone, "Those clever girls."

----------------------

Waking up from the wining sound of the smoke detector, Jonathon Grey quickly sits up in his bed and taps his wife saying, "Honey wake up, the smoke alarm is going off. Get down stairs fast."

With groggy eyes, Jonathon's wife quickly gets to her feet slipping on her robe and makes her way down the staircase, oblivious to the trail of burned out scorched footprints that trail through her house. Jonathon grabs his cell phone and starts his way toward the stairs, but then notices the odd tracks trailing up the steps and through the halls. With a nervous yet curious expression, he follows the trail back up the steps and through the hallway. The trail leads into one of the rooms. Jonathon quickly stares into the room and sees Jean standing silently naked, looking at the picture resting on the dresser. He calls out, "Jean? Sweetheart, what are you doing home?"

Jonathon lets his eyes scan the situation a bit, noticing Jean's feet sizzling the wooden floor beneath her. He also notices objects slowly starting to float about in the room as she calls out to her again, "Jean, why don't you put something on and come outside with us."

Gently picking up one of the pictures with her left hand, Jean blankly stares at the frame photo and asks, "Do you remember when we took this picture, daddy?"

Glancing at the photo of Jean and her younger sister sitting on a park bench swing, Jonathon replies, "I do Jean, we took that almost eight years ago at the park."

Jean's eyes stare coldly at the image as she continues, "What do you remember about the day?"

Taking a moment to reflect, Jonathon replies with a nervous disposition, "Well, the day was sunny with clear skies. Your mom made us all tuna fish sandwiches for a picnic. It was pollen season, but everyone was happy to be out, especially you and your little sister Sara. You two played on the swings almost all afternoon."

"We... were happy." Jean lightly repeats while staring blankly at the cheerful framed photo, and adds, "I... cannot... remember."

Slowly roaming her eyes across the room, Jean gazes aimlessly at every trinket asking, "This was my room, wasn't it?"

Jonathon remarks calmly, "It is your room, Jean. It always will be."

Gesturing out with her right hand, Jean focuses on the pile of plush stuffed animals lying on the bed. An assortment of overly cute, colorful and fluffy characters begin to float about. Jonathon steps back looking around at the now orbiting soft toys. Jean reaches out and gently grab one particular stuffed animal and stares at it with a somewhat disturbed expression. Jonathon notices her expression. With a near innocent tone, Jean asks, "This one... was my favorite?"

Looking at the stuffed panda bear in her hands, Jonathon replies, "Yes, it was. Don't you remember? You fell in love with the panda bears the day your mom and I first took you to the zoo. You never went anywhere without your bear since that day."

Jean's expression slowly turns from baffled to agitation as she tries to understand. She begins to breathe deeply as she mutters out, "What... did... it... feel like? I cannot recall."

Seeing his daughter's disturbed agitation, Jonathon speaks up, "Jean, it's ok. Calm down and just come outside. Everything is going to be fine now, your home."

Staring blankly again into her room, Jean starts to lightly rant, "It's so small, all this is so... insignificant. It feels so far away... yet something within me yearns for it. But I feel nothing..."

Much to his surprise, Jonathon flinches as each stuffed animal suddenly combust into a small flashing fireballs. Jean's eyes begin to fill with tears as she asks out, "Daddy... why was I born? Why am I what I am? Was I created to suffer, to cause suffering, or to witness suffering? I feel nothing for anything, yet I feel everything around me. I feel surrounding confusion, anger, and fear. Some belong to you. You're confused about what you are seeing. You were angry about me becoming a mutant. And for the first time in your life, you fear what I've become." she then reaches up gripping her red hair as she adds, "And that you should, daddy. I am... not safe."

Jonathon tries to take a step forward, but is halted by the sudden burst of flames as the framed photos on the dresser flash before him. He calls out in earnest, "Jean, tell me what's wrong!"

"Everything." Jean simply says as pyro-kenetic fire begins to dance around her slender body.

The heat becomes unbearable as Jonathon watches Jean's room engulf in an ominous blanket of fire. He nearly loses his footing as he stumbles and tries to back away. Jean turns to face him with her now glowing yellow eyes with her voice angelically speaking our, _"BEHOLD WHAT YOU HAVE BIRTHED, DADDY."_

Jonathon stares back at her with fear while trying to avoid being burned. Waves of fire spiral and flow in all directions from Jean's form as her former childhood room burns all around her. Just then, Night Crawler teleports into the near inferno. With quick reflexes, the blue furred mutant shuffles to Jonathon's position and remarks sternly, "Hang on!"

Jean watches with a mixture of satisfaction, anger and relief, as Night Crawler disappears in his trade mark puff of smoke with her father.

Outside, Night Crawler and Jonathon materialize out in the cul-de-sac next to the other gathered X-men. Slightly staggering from the sudden disorientation of Night Crawler's teleportation, Jonathon gets his bearings and looks around asking, "What just happened? Where's Jean?"

"Sorry, Mr. Grey," Cyclops remarks as he approaches, "but we had to get you out of there."

Jonathon glances around to sees his wife rushing to him with worried eyes and hugs him as she cries out, "Jonathon, is Jean really in there?! What's happening?!"

Looking for answers, Jonathon turns to Cyclops and Wolverine asking, "Scott, Mr. Logan, what's happening to my daughter?"

Unsure of what to say, Cyclops answers, "She's losing control, Mr. Grey. I don't know how else to put it. But we're here to help her."

Glancing at the gathering X-men, Jonathon can see there nervous faces as they move into their trained defensive positions. "It looks more like you are all getting ready for a war." he remarks.

"We're gonna try and talk her down, John." Wolverine adds, "I promise, we'll do everything we can not to hurt her. Now you and your wife need to get to safety." as he gestures Banshee over to escort them away.

Trotting up to them, Banshee inquires, "Is there anybody else in your house?"

"Just Elaine and myself." Jonathon answers adding, "Our other daughter Sara is sleeping over at a friend's house."

Banshee nods in acknowledgement, then gestures them to follow him away from the scene. The Greys reluctantly comply, but not before Jonathon grabs Cyclops by his right upper arm saying, "Help Jean, Scott. Please."

A deep rumbling is heard from inside the Grey's residence. Bright flashes and the smell of burning fills the air. Cyclops nods with little confidence to Jonathon, then watches as Banshee ushers them further up the street to safety. Turning his gaze back the quaint house, Cyclops takes a nervous breath as Wolverine remarks, "Let's just hope Jean does everything she can not to hurt us."

The ground shakes reflecting the drama that unfolds inside the house. Clearing his throat, Cyclops calls out, "Everyone stand fast and hold your fire. Let me try to talk to her first. If we can avoid a fight, let's try." as he glances at his assembled team standing near by.

Off to his left and right, spread out in a convexing arc are the mixture of X-men and new students. They stand nervous and fearful yet ready for the impending task ahead. Another rumble vibrates from the house send a slight shockwave that rattles nearby homes, setting off car alarms and shattering streetlights. The growing chaos awakens neighbors as they step out of their homes trying understand what is transpiring in their usually quiet neighborhood. Rogue looks around at the awoken bystanders and remarks, "We can't do this here, Cyclops. There're too many people 'round."

Also looking at the somewhat crank, curious neighbors, Cyclops says, "We'll have to divide the team, and get these people clear."

Just then, the sound of helicopters echo closer to their positions. Blinking landing and search lights appear over the skyline of trees and suburban homes as Wolverine somewhat sneers and says, "I was wonderin' when they'd show up."

Cyclops looks up and sees seven SHIELD gunship helicopters hover above. The hard whipping blades of the vehicles kicks up dust and small debris as they begin to encircle the area. Then an amplified voice speaks out from the lead gunship, "Attention, a state of emergency has been declared for this immediate area. For your own safety, you are ordered to leave the premises. Please take what is with you, get in your vehicles and leave the area. Attention..." as the amplifies message is again repeated.

Several shouts of protest are heard from the bystanders, but after seeing the gathered group of mutants standing in the street with a high-tech black jet parked a few yards behind them, the bystanders quickly rush to their various cars or vans and begin to evacuate. One gunship descends and deploys a small group heavily arms troopers. They are lead by a blonde woman who dons the same uniform, but not the protective helmet as the other troops. She signals them to take up defensive positions just behind the X-men. Wolverine leaves his position and approaches the woman saying, "Agent Carol Danvers, not that we're ungrateful to have the cavalry show up, but you people are way over heads here. Take your men and fall back."

"Not happening, Logan." Carol darts back, "Colonel Fury sent us here to make sure this goes down without a hitch."

Growling out, Wolverine yells out over the chopping wind of the helicopters above, "I'm tellin' ya, you got no clue what's in that house!"

Unmoved, Carol remarks back, "And you do?! We've been monitoring the situation, and we can see this has escalated even beyond your control!"

Confusion begins to overwhelm the X-men and younger members. The sight of awoken innocent bystanders fleeing the scene with heavily armed SHIELD helicopters flying above only adds to the already tense moment. Cyclops divides his attention, watching the unknown power growing in the Grey's house, to trying to keep his team from coming unhinged, to watching Wolverine argue with agent Danvers in background. Cyclops begins to get lost in the chaotic moment. His vision becomes tunneled as the surrounding noise seems to fade off into a distant. A gentle voice speaks out to his mind, _"Scott."_

Cyclops's attention slowly turns back to the house. All the noise and voices are almost muffled to him as his vision peers across to the home. The voice calls out to him once more, with a more seductive tone, _"Come closer."_

Amidst the confusion that has now ensnared the team, Cyclops slowly takes steps toward the house. As though entranced, he silently succumbs to the gentle beckoning voice in his mind. Gusts of winds blow dust and small debris all around causing some of the X-men and younger member to cover their eyes. In the back, Carol and Wolverine continue to trade words. "Your gonna get your men killed if don't listen me!" Wolverine states.

"That better not a be direct threat, Logan." Carol sternly remarks, "Because I also have orders to incarcerate the lot of you if none of you cooperate."

In a final attempt to talk sense to Carol, Wolverine suddenly stops as Charles's telepathic voice speaks to him, _" Logan, I have lost contact with Scott's mind!"_

Quickly turning away from Carol, Wolverine glares back to the house and notices Cyclops walking slowly towards the front. In a scruffy loud manner, Wolverine yells out to him, "Cyclops!"

But his call seems unheard. Much to Carol's surprise, Wolverine darts out into a hard sprint toward Cyclops. Catching sight of Wolverine's desperate charge, Rogue turns to look to where he is running to. Her eyes widen when she sees Cyclops approaching the front yard like a zombie. She then calls out, "Scott! What're ya doin'?!" as she also runs after him.

She is immediately followed by Shadow Cat and Night Crawler. The three X-men break into a quick run closing the distance faster than Wolverine. Rogue reaches out and manages to grab Cyclops by his left shoulder halting his slow advance into the front yard. Shadow Cat phases through him and steps in front to get a better look at his expression. She nearly gasps as she remarks, "Whoa, Scott's like, totally out of it."

Night Crawler braces Cyclops's right shoulder and says, "Come on, let's pull him back."

Rogue nods as she braces Cyclops's left shoulder and starts to help her brother. But just as they start to back away from the house, a loud glass shattering rumble strikes. In a brilliant burst of white fire, the entrance to the house explodes outward, obliterating the entire front porch. Shards of debris shoot outward from the blast knocking the nearby four X-men to the pavement. The loud blast catches everyone of guard, forcing them to take cover. Some are caught off balance and are also knocked to the pavement as splinters of burning wood and shingles rain down upon them. Recovering from his dive for cover, Wolverine looks back up at the gutted front of the house and mutters out, "Oh no..."

As everyone around slowly tries to pick themselves up or gather their thoughts, a ominously fiery glowing female figure slowly steps out onto the now destroyed front yard. Her steps burn the ground beneath her feet as white and yellow flames dance over her slender form. And eerie silence fills the air despite the background noise of the gunship helicopters hovering above. But just before anyone can react, Wolverine yells out desperately, "Everybody, fall back now!!"

--------------------

Seth grunts out again as he slammed face first into a solid cliff. The mountain side cracked severely and shatters from the assault causing a massive rock slide. Allan draws back away from the falling destruction and floats in mid air watching as thousands of tons of rock and dirty collide onto Seth. Unable to react from his disoriented beating he had received, Seth braces for impact and is swept beneath the crushing wave of the collapsing mountain side. The sound of colliding solid rock and sediment is almost deafening as it settles at the base of the desolate slope. Loud cracking and ricochets are covered by the billow dust and debris cloud that follows. The impact is so massive and sudden, trees in the nearby forest a few hundred yards away are flattened like toothpicks, then dusted over by the blanketing debris cloud. The noise and rocks settle, leaving only a hazy fog like atmosphere. Slight grunts and shuffling is heard through blinding dust field. With slight gesture of his hands, Allan parts and clears the dust from the path as he descends to rocky ground below. Gently touching down, Allan clears the air around him revealing Seth's predicament. Somewhat buried up to his neck in several tons of crushed mountain rock, Seth looks at Allan, glaring through the eyeholes of his now cracked cobalt blue helmet. He struggle a bit, managing to shuffle his limb slightly beneath the ground. As he does, the ground tremors from his strength. He then stops out of frustration and glares back up at Allan remarking, "Alright, I'll admit it…. that really hurt. Satisfied?"

Glare back down at Seth, Allan plainly replies, "Hardly. You like the NFL?"

Seth is becomes baffled at Allan's question and returns, "What?"

Just then Allan takes a wide step forward with his left leg and swing kicks his right foot upward like a football field goal kicker. The air whips loudly as Allan's titanic kick swings out, push dust and wind like a hurricane. The kick strikes Seth in a loud thundering impact under his chin. A shockwave rings out from the attack moving and shattering nearby rocks and boulders. Seth is literally ripped out of the rocky terrain as his head whips back from the kick. Allan's violent attack sends Seth back into the air tumbling out of control a hundred feet away and crashing once again into the now exposed solid mountain core. The impact of his body striking the mountain again causes another slight crumbling rock slide. Seth's dense body bounces and ricochets off the jagged terrain before rolling and tumbling to a halt. The falling rocks shatter all around him as he begins to gain his bearings. Allan leaps into his vision, landing about thirty feet from his position. Seth rubs his jaw underneath his helmet and sarcastically remarks, "Not very heroic of you, Allan." as he slowly lifts his helmet and lightly spits out a few pebbles that made it into his mouth and adds, "Kind of beneath you to kick a man whiles he down."

Allan hops from rock to rock making his way to Seth's downed position. Quickly reaching down with both hands and grabbing Seth by the chest of his dark blue uniform, Allan yanks him up to look him in the eyes to say, "You're no man. And this isn't business, this is personal."

With a violent jerk and a firm grip on his uniform, Allan spins Seth off his feet and throws him once more into the solid rock face of the mountain core. Seth smacks into the exposed granite like semi truck colliding into a wall. Rocks and debris fall and trickle off the cliff side. Allan continues his relentless assault charging after Seth at blurring speeds following up with hard thrusting left kick into Seth's mid torso. The kick causes Seth to grunt out loudly in pain as he is pushed deeper into the solid surface. His dense structure cracks the rock wall severely forming a human like indention in the mountain rock. Allan's merciless thrusting kick hits with the power of a asteroid impact as it quakes the entire mountain, moving it slightly a few feet east. Seth has no time to recover as Allan reaches in grabbing once more by the chest of his uniform and yanks close remarking, "That was for little Sally."

Rock of all shapes and sizes rain down against their indestructible bodies, cracking and shattering off their helmets and shoulders. Without hesitation, Allan grips Seth's uniform with one hand, ripping him out of the mountain indention , and swings him over his head, slamming Seth down to the hard rocky surface as though throwing a sack of dirty laundry to the floor. Seth land flat and hard on his back cracking the granite beneath. The impact almost knocks the wind out of Seth. Allan gives him no time to recover as he releases his grip and kicks Seth again with his right foot. With his head facing Allan position, the kick strikes Seth solidly between his right neck and shoulder, sending him sliding across the crumbled remains of the mountainside like an out of control sled. He grunts and yells out as he as he begins to tumble and roll hard until finally coming to a rough grinding halt against some jagged boulders. Seth hasn't had a chance to react to the pain he had endured from Allan as reach up to his right shoulder area rubbing it with groan. Seth looks up from his back and sees Allan glaring down at him standing over him. "That was for Nung." Allan says calmly.

Mustering his strength, Seth kicks up at Allan with is left leg in an attempt to fight back. Allan is quick on the up take as he blocks Seth's counter attack at the same time grabbing hold of his left ankle. In the same manner as he did when he slammed Seth on his back, Allan again swings him off his back and over head. Slamming Seth violently into the rock terrain again in an earth shaking pound, Allan grunts out, "This..." as he pulls Seth's leg swinging him over his head again, then slamming down on another rocky spot shattering the terrain in a near explosive manner adding, "…this…"

Still gripping Seth's left ankle, Allan then spins him around like a tornado. Releasing his grip, Allan launches Seth into the air at a speed that breaks the sound barrier. Allan quickly leaps off the ground matching the speed Ina matter of seconds he catches up with Seth's uncontrolled position and spins to his right laterally. Allan's spin warps the air as he swings his right leg downward against Seth's stomach. Allan adds again, "…and that…" with his right heel striking solidly thundering out into the sky.

Seth yells out in pain once more as Allan's attack literally folds him like a book sending back down to the shattered mountain remains like a crashing nose diving jumbo jet. Hitting the ground at super sonic speeds, Seth dense and battered body creates a crater scattering mountain rocks and debris in all directions. He impact echoes for miles as the dust and debris settles. Seth rolls onto his knees to look up and see Allan looking down at him from the top edge of the crater. In a calm manner, Allan continues, "… was for Rogue."

Rubbing his stomach and coughing a bit, Seth remarks sarcastically, "Leave anybody out?"

Dropping down into the crater towards Seth, Allan approaches remarking in a mocking tone, "It is a long list, Seth. I hope you're patient."

Seth gets to his feet fast and shuffles back defensively keeping his eyes on Allan. Chuckling, Allan asks, "Still got some fight in you, even after taking a beating like that?"

Taking a breath while cradling his sore stomach, Seth replies, "Not really. But that's why I always keep a couple aces up my sleeve."

Shifting his hands underneath his cracked cobalt blue helmet, Seth lets out a loud echoing whistle. The sound reverberates into the sky angelically. Allan steps back looking around the inside of the crater. He begins to feel several power build ups around him as distant hissing and roars echo out. The air suddenly turns cold and thin. Slowly fading into view, two severely deformed humanoid figures appear in the crater with them. Allan looks at both creatures to his left and right, standing twenty feet away. Seth takes a breath and boasts, "Forgive me, Allan, I do not believe you met my esteemed colleagues of the Hellfire Society." as he gesture to the two deep breathing elongated monstrosities.

Nestling in their chairs deep within the Cerebro chamber, both Emma and Tessa open their eyes gasping in unison. Fear fill their eyes as Tessa speaks out in shock, "They wouldn't have… how… how could they?"

Allan steps into a defensive stance turning his eyes left to right staring at both creatures as Seth adds, "You see, Allan, I do try to at least hold up my end of the bargains I make. Mr. Sebastian Shaw and Mr. Harry Leland here wanted power. Not the kind of power they were expecting, but then again, you don't always get what you want."

Look them one at a time, Allan notices the elongated features of their limbs, the bile dripping drool from their deformed mouths, and the multitude of deranged staring eyes protruding from their spasming heads. Allan remarks in a low angered toned, "So you fused them with Kligroxus."

Seth breaths out with a chuckle, "Give some credit here, Allan. I didn't fuse anything with anybody. It was their own greed that made them ideal vessels for my space traveling friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have world to see destroyed."

Seth stakes a quick step back, then leaps into the air darting through the sky at blinding speeds. Allan takes glance up following Seth with his eyes, then stares back at the deformed Shaw and Leland. Both creatures prepare to charge while Allan braces for his defense. But then in a loud thudding jolt, Allan also leaps into the air arcing through the sky after Seth. A loud thundering boom sounds out as they both break the sound barrier in a matter seconds. Allan cuts loose increasing his velocity as he cuts through the sky altering wind patterns and parting thick clouds. Much to Seth's surprise and dismay, he is tackled from behind by Allan in a rough bear hug. Maintaining their forward momentum, the two cosmic beings spin and tumble through the sky as they begin to pass over a more densely industrialized city. Struggle as he may, Seth finds himself in the grip of Allan's precisioned full nelson lock. Grunting out to Seth, Allan mocks, "Can't let you leave the party too soon, buddy! Especially after introducing me to your friends." as he hold Seth firmly spinning around to look behind them.

Seth's eye widen in shock as he notices Shaw and Leland in hot pursuit, speeding at both he and Allan in fit of savage rage. Holding out his hands, Seth yells out, "Shaw! Leland! NO, back off!!"

But his yell goes unheard as Shaw and Leland roar out flying at them in speeds beyond sound. Both creatures are blinded with ferocious blood and power lust as they collide into Seth and Allan. Caught in the middle of the impact, Seth yells out in pain as he literally caught between a rock and hard place. So sudden and violent is the impact, the collision disorients all four cosmic beings and they fall limp from the sky to the street below, shattering the pavement as each crash with the sound of a wrecking freight train.

--

Wolverine yells out, "Keep moving! Fall back and take cover!"

He takes glances around, trying to pin point everyone's face and position. But with the ongoing chaos emanating from Jean's power, he is also force to fall back blindly. He watches as Magma and Bezerker barely dodge a wave of pyro-kenetic fire, both diving into tucking roll. The look of the unsure faces from the students catches his attention, not knowing if they should attack a dear friend or not. Just then, Carol taps her com-link and orders out, "Gunship 2 and 3, prepare a salvo, neutralize the target."

Wolverine quickly looks up at the hovering heavily armed helicopters, then back at Carol yell out, "No, don't!"

But his words come too late as the gunships move into position aiming their weapons at Jean's ominous glowing form. In a loud display of superior conventional firepower, the gunship pilot unleash deadly explosive munitions. Flashes of rocket flares dart out toward Jean in a repetitive pattern as multiple high detonating warhead bear down on her. Jean's expression is serene, looking up at the attack as though she is gazing up at the stars. With slight wave of her right arms, the darting rockets explode prematurely in mid flight. Using the same arm, Jean gestures another wave at the gunships. Much to everyone's horror, the gunships suddenly burst into balls of fire, dropping dramatically out of the sky. The burning vehicles crash violently into the pavement below scattering more fire and burning debris in all directions, forcing the team of mutants and SHIELD troopers to duck for cover. Wiping out from Jean's glowing slender form, another wave of pyro-kenetic fire arcs out, Wolverine notice it careening towards carol and his position. Without a second thought, he dives into Carol forcing back. They both tumble further back avoiding the scorching tentacle like wave of dancing flames. Wolverine rolls to his feet while Carol fumble onto her back grunting out. She looks to her last position realizing they had just missed being burned alive. She quickly gets to her feet and looks back at scene. Surveying the situation, Carol mentions, "She's routing us, Logan. Almost like she is keeping us away from something."

Also surveying the scene, Wolverine adds with a glare, "From what though?"

He continues to peer into the fray with a sneer. Fires illuminate the once dark suburban street that is now riddled with smoldering debris. Flames move about like water lashing out and melting the pavement. Looking past Jean, Wolverine then notices Rogue, Shadow Cat and Night Crawler still on the ground with Cyclops. He begins to see that all of Jean's lashing out had been aimed away from their position. Wolverine then points out, "She's keepin' us away from them. Away from… Scott."

Quickly tapping his 'X' communicator, Wolverine calls out, "Rogue, anybody over there, get on your feet and drag Scott outta there!"

Slowly getting to her hands and knees, Rogue groans out, pushing herself off the hard pavement. Shadow Cat does the same as she asks, "What hit us?"

Night Crawler pulls himself up and shuffles over to Cyclops to check his condition. He sees that Scott is stirring, but seems to be drifting in between conscious and unconsciousness. But just before he can get the leverage to move him, Rogue and Shadow cat are suddenly pushed by an invisible force backwards. The attack is quick and sudden as they both gasp out. Both girls crash through what is left of the white picket fence that one bordered off the Grey's yard. Looking up from where the attack cam from, Night Crawler finds himself looking up at the glowing ominous form of Jean. Holding on to Cyclops, Night Crawler quickly teleports them both from her sight. In a absolute calm manner, Jean gestures out with her left hand. A telekinetic ripple pulse out from her palm and warps the air. Night Crawler suddenly rematerializes pre-maturely just off to Jean's left, but within her reach. Grabbing him by his prehensile tail, Jean holds up Night Crawler forcing help to yipe out, "OW! Jean...!"

Without a word, Jean pulls Cyclops from Night Crawlers hold, then tosses the blue mutant off the side casually. Night Crawler on the other hand is taken by surprise by Jean's cosmically enhanced strength, and is unable to correct his himself as he lands hard on the hood of a nearby car. Night Crawlers limp body smashes the hood of the sedan deeply knocking him out cold. Not bothered by her actions, Jean holds Cyclops close with somewhat fascinated grin. A quick glance over her shoulder allows her to notice Wolverine trying to tackle her from behind. And with a quick thought, she deflects his charge with a telekinetic force sending Wolverine flying off to his right and through the neighbor's front window. He careens through the double pane glass window ripping the molding and seals as he crashes. Wolverine smashes into hard dinning room table and slams hard against the far wall, having the wind severely knocked out of him. Jean turns her attention back to a bare conscious Cyclops. Her face shows a strange expression of content yet confusion as she remarks with a reverberating tone, _"You are the key to all this. I sense it now, Scott. You can free me of the pain, free me of this burden. Yes… a sacrifice… yours… your sacrifice will free me of this… prison… this prison of flesh."_


	60. Chapter 60

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 60: Sudden Death

The late night security guard stumbles onto the disastrous like scene, hold cell phone to his ear. He shows his untrained approach of the situation as he nervously stutters into the receiver, "Uh… uh yeah… I think um… I think a plane just crashed here. There's a lot of smoke and stuff. No… no I can't see if there's a fire or any survivors… but I think I hear movement. Well, it sounded like a plane crash, it shook the entire complex, the pavement looks all cracked, there's like, debris everywhere, and it knocked me off my bench. So, are you sending someone here to deal with this? I was kinda on my break and…" but before he can finish, a hideous roar sounds out from within the thick smoke.

It is a mixture of gurgling and screeching, piercing the air as the already nervous security guard flinches out of fear dropping his company issued cell phone to the debris littered pavement. He then stumbles not watching his footing and steps on the small device, crushing it under his uniform loafers. In a panicking manner, the skinny security guard drops to the ground trying to understand the result of his fear. He pants as realizes his cell phone no longer functions. Suddenly, another roar is heard, followed by a ground shaking thump. Nearby street lamps that light up the lot sway from the shudder. In an almost blink of an eye, a mutilated looking creature comes lunging out of the smoke toward the security guard. The creature appears as though it was once an over weight man, now with long scaly fingers and limbs. It's multi-eyed head spasms left to right with every lumbering step, drooling from it's deformed deranged, bearded grin. Stunned out of complete fear, the security guard gasps and falls backwards. The creature lunges out with it's left elongated arm reaching for the fallen middle aged man. In a sudden jolt, the creature's forward lunge in abruptly halted as another figure dives out from the smoke from behind and grapples with the monster. The guard yipes out at the sight of humanoid figure dressed in a shiny blood red and black outfit. Gripping the mutilated creature's elongated left arm with his left hand, Allan wrestles it away from the downed guard. He reaches around with his right arm grabbing it's scaly neck, struggling to keep it off balance as he grunts out loudly to the fearful man, "Go! Get out of here, NOW!"

In an almost whimpering pant, the security guard quickly picks himself off the debris riddled pavement and turns yelling in fear as he runs down the drive way. Allan plants both of his feet firmly to the ground solidifying his grip. Attempting to overpower it, Allan begins to pull against the creature's augmented strength, trying to rip off the left limb. Much to Allan's dismay, his body begins to feel heavier. His muscles start to strain a bit as he starts to lose his grip. Seizing the moment, the creature quickly pulls away out off Allan's hold and spins around holding it's elongated arms high. Feeling his weight suddenly increase a thousand plus fold, Allan's legs buckle, dropping him to his knees. The pavement beneath him cracks loudly as his right knee lands. Allan grunts fighting against this strange assault. Every inch of his body struggles against the increasing density. Glaring up at his gruesome opponent, Allan slowly turns his head to look around and spots Seth standing next to new cosmically deformed body of Sebastian Shaw amidst the hazy surrounding smoke. Utilizing the moment to catch his breath and survey the area, Allan realizes they had all crashed in what looks like a public warehouse storage lot. As the smoke clears, allowing the street lights from the towering lamp post to illuminate the area, flat roofed storage buildings extend off into all directions. All about, vacant and occupied lots form the backdrop of this horrific yet dramatic confrontation. Allan takes another deep breath then clears his throat mustering his strength. Just then Seth speaks out, "I don't know if I should applaud your determination, or pity you, Allan."

Remaining silent, Allan pears through the eyeholes of his helmet with a glare of angered determination as Seth continues, "You can feel it, can't you? Mr. Leland's natural mutant ability to rapidly increase a target's density, now augmented by the influence of the Kligroxu. Your bones must feel as heavy as the Moon right now. I bet your joints feel like they are about to snap."

Gritting his teeth while taking a deep breath, Allan grunts lightly, then replies as he droops his head looking down, "You know… you should've played your hand and pressed on, Seth, because I'm just getting started."

Allan suddenly raises his head and glares at Seth with red glowing eyes. Before Seth can react, bright red spark flashes from Allan's eyes as solid red beam of energy careens toward him at light speed. The beam strikes solidly against Seth's abdomen with a thundering crack. The sudden counter attack folds Seth up like a book knocking him away and towards several storage houses. Slamming into the reinforced walls of the storage buildings, Seth's body shatters the cement structures like toy blocks as he flies uncontrollably through the lot. An assortment of debris consisting of smashed brick, bent metal and stored personal goods riddle the area as they are now exposed from Seth's crashing trail. The sound of his impact echoes loudly surprising both Leland and Shaw. Taking advantage of the shock, Allan almost roars out, mustering his strength and presses his attack as he leaps into the air toward the overweight looking form of Leland. Raising his right elbow high, Allan says out loud, "You like heavy things, Mr. Leland? Then try one of these fat boy!!" as he brings his right elbow down in an overhead attack.

With his weight now increased from Leland's power, Allan allows gravity to bring him bearing down like a meteor. Leland is astounded by Allan's sudden speed and ferocity and tries to stagger away, but is instead struck like rock being shatter by a hammer. Allan's right elbow smashes down against Leland's left shoulder with an eerie bone shattering crack. Allan's heavy gravity bearing attack causes the cement beneath Leland's deformed clawed feet to shatter explosively under the pressure, sending the over weight being deeper into the terrain nearly burying him up top his chest. Leland yells out in pain feeling his left shoulder area fracture under Allan's attack. Staggering onto his feet from his leaping attack, Allan fights against the extreme pull from Leland's density increase to maintain his balance. His arms and legs slightly shake from the strain, but Allan manages to keep himself somewhat upright. With Leland now dazed from his brutal counter attack, Allan feels his density slowly returning to normal. The strain on his knees alleviate just in time to turn and see Shaw charging headlong towards his position. The hulking deformed mass of Shaw vividly shows what was once a physically fit human male. Now sporadic protrusions of slimy scales either push up through his thinned flesh or simply tear thru. Shaw's old fashioned attire barely conceals his mutilated form as it stretches over his fleshy, scaled body. The multitude of outgrown eyes that nestle all about his spasming head each glare at Allan as he lumbers his assault toward the young cosmic being. Allan shuffles back readying a defensive posture despite the fatigue he still suffers from Leland's waning power. Bright sparks of red energy flash from Allan's form as he energizes his body. But then, much to his surprise once more, a large metal girder like strut rips up out of the pavement as though coming alive. The fifty foot steel girder rips out from it's solid foundation off to his left, almost coiling upward like a snake. Both Allan and Shaw stand surprised if not a bit confused, staring at the rising hunk of metal. The sounds of crumbling asphalt and ear splitting metal bending overwhelms the air. Allan shuffles back further, adjusting his stance for another defensive maneuver. He then seems to drop his guard as he hears a reverberating hum from the animated metal strut. Shaw is taken by surprise as the girder suddenly lunges at him like an attacking snake. The strike hits Shaw like a train as he is knocked back violently into some neighboring storage buildings. Several storage units collapse from Shaw's impact. Allan steps back a bit more watching as the metal beam continues it's assault arching upward, then diving back down onto Leland. The heavy beam hits the overweight displacer beast burying him and pushing him deeper into the damaged terrain. Catching his breath, Allan lets out a slight sigh of relief as he looks up to see large seamless silver sphere descending from the sky. A reverberating hum sound out from the truck sized sphere as it slowly comes to a floating halt twenty feet above him. Beneath the ominous silver sphere, an iris like portal slides open with the sharp sound of sliding metal. One by one, dropping out of the opening, members of the Brotherhood land around Allan position with determined expressions on their faces. They each take up defensive postures as though defending Allan's ground. Another reverberating hum sounds out as Magneto floats down through the portal and elegantly lands next to Allan. Also dropping through the opening and landing with acrobatic ease into a crouched position off to Allan's right side, Gambit grins and says, "Bonjour, Allan. Hope ya don' mind, but we had a feelin' Seth wasn't gonna play fair."

The ground all around them slightly shifts and shakes, causing the member of the Brotherhood to stagger a bit. Magneto surveys the area with an intense glare. He looks at the steel beam and holds out his left hand manipulating the magnetic field around the girder, holding it firmly in place. In a commanding tone, Magneto asks, "How do we stop these creatures, Allan?"

Taking a breath behind his helmet, Allan glances at the tall cloaked man with concern, then reluctantly replies, "Their bodies are still mortal. Concentrate your attacks on the chests, and destroy the hearts. Then get clear of the implosion, the energy fallout can eviscerate you in seconds."

"Sounds like that would hurt." Gambit sarcastically adds.

Looking back with a confident nod, Avalanche remarks, "Don't sweat it, Allan. We got this."

A distant hissing like growl echoes out as Allan slowly looks upon each member of the Brotherhood with sincere concern. The ground shakes once more, staggering the team of young mutants. Magneto steps up and places his right hand on Allan's left shoulder and says with stern confidence, "We will hold these two off, you just go after Seth."

With that said, Allan breaths out while straightening his posture. A quick nod to his friends and he darts off in a gust of wind toward the trail of destruction to where Seth had crashed through. The distant roar sounds out again, followed by another rumbling shimmy. Gambit stands up from his crouched position stepping into a ready combat posture, at the same time extending his composite metal quarter staff. The sounds of shifting rock and scrapping metal follow the sight of the ground impaled metal beam being slowly pushed back out of the ground before them. Flashing a dashing grin, Gambit nods his head of approval saying, "Now this, is gonna be fun."

-------------

Struggling against the invisible forces of Jean's augmented telekinetic field, Colossus tries desperately to reach Cyclops with his left metal hand. Despite his monstrous strength in his organic steel form, the large Russian finds it nearly impossible to even inch forward. Jean focuses against his push and pushes back with her field. Colossus's feet drag deeply into the pavement as the telekinetic force slowly pushes him away. Following his lead, Havok quickly steps up next to the struggling metal mutant and yells out, "Let Scott go, Jean!" as he begins to energize his hands for an attack.

Also struggling, Cyclops counter grabs Jean's grip, trying to relieve pressure around his neck. It is almost a futile attempt against Jean's cosmically augment strength, but he manages to grunt out to Havok, "Alex… don't…"

But the sight of his older brother struggling for his life angers Havok, and Cyclops's pleads go unheard. Without concern for his own safety, Havok holds out both of his hands and unleashes his destructive glowing power to Jean's left flank. His energy blast rips through the air and clashes brightly against Jean's telekinetic force field. Although floating protected behind her force field, Havok's attack does slightly push she and Scott off the right. Sustaining his attack, Havok continues his barrage with a determined grunt. Jean physically releases Cyclops from the grip, but maintains a telekinetic hold, keeping him within reach. She turns her attention to Havok and gesture with her left hand. Havok's streaming sustained energy assault is suddenly redirected away as the red blast seems deflected off in 90 degree angle. Realizing his attack had been deflected, Havok quickly looks to where the energy stream is heading and sees it careening into an unsuspecting Boom Boom and Magma. He screams out, "Heads up!!"

Barely getting their bearing from Jean's initial advance, Boom Boom and Magma fail to hear Havok's warning as they both look up to see his redirected attack head straight for them. The two girls are caught off guard and are unable to react. But just before the red energy blast strikes them, Wolverine dives out at the last second, tackling the two girls away of the destructive friendly fire. The tackle is quick, desperate, and rough on the two as they both yelp and grunt out. All three land against the crack pavement rather hard, but then look back at the deep smoking trench Havok's deflected blast created in the spot where Magma and Boom Boom were once huddling. In a nervous tone, Boom Boom mutters out to Wolverine, "Whoa… nice move…"

Not reacting to Boom Boom's remark, Wolverine stands back up and looks back to where Jean floats with Cyclops. He watches as Colossus quickly grabs Havok around the waist and falls back further to left, taking cover from another one of Jean's pyro-kinetic lash out attacks. Off to the right, he sees Rogue and Shadow Cat working their way around, also seeking cover. Damaged vehicles and burning homes light up the late hour in this once peaceful suburban cul-de-sac. Storm takes to the air kicking up large gusts of flowing wind. She focuses her influence over the elements creating isolated monsoons over the burning homes, slowly dowsing the ominous flames. With a deep rumbling thunder echoing across the sky, Storm gains altitude and consolidates the raging storms she had separately created into one large angry cloud above her. Storm's eyes glow with lighting like intensity as hurricane strength winds keep her aloft, flowing her elegant cape in an angelic manner. Bolts of lightning streak through the swirling cloud above her as she speaks out in a stern tone, "Jean, you must listen to reason! None of us want to hurt you!"

Keeping Cyclops somewhat immobilized in her telekinetic grip, Jean turns her gaze up at Storm and stares with cold expression replying, "That is because none of you can."

Trying not to seem surprised at Jean's near emotionless remark, Storm raises her hands to the sky and intensifies raging thunder cloud above her. Rumbles of deep thunder shake the air as the cloud slowly begins to thicken. Watching from the ground, Wolverine stares at the power build up Storm is manifesting. Just behind him, Cannonball and Berserker approach, keeping their head low. Their uniforms suffer minor scrapes and tears from their earlier dives for cover. "What's she hoping to do up there?!" Berserker asks out to Wolverine, "All she's gonna do is tick Jean off even further!"

Glaring back at the young mutant, Wolverine remarks, "She's buyin' us time, kid. You two work your way to Colossus and Havok."

"And what?!" Berserker asks out again.

Turning his glare out toward Jean, Wolverine replies, "The ball is in Cyclops's court now. Wait for his signal."

Unsure of what the plan is, the two young mutants bite their tongues and comply to Wolverine's orders and carefully make their way to Colossus's and Havok's position. Flames dance about the damaged riddled cul-de-sac despite Storm's drizzle. Looking back to the rest of the gathered mutants, Wolverine takes a breath and says, "Banshee, take the rest of the team and rendezvous with Rogue and Shadow Cat."

Approaching Wolverine, Banshee asks, "So what's the next move? We've thrown everything at Jean aside from trying to kill her."

"Not everything." Wolverine mutters out as he looks up at Storm.

With a sneer of reluctance, Banshee signals the rest of the mutants to follow him. A loud crack of thunders pounds through the sky as bright thick bolt of lightning comes crashing down upon Jean. The bolt strikes loudly and brightly almost shaking the ground. Wolverine notices the wind pick up kicking up loose debris in all direction and forcing the remaining SHIELD gunship helicopters to back off. Another gesture of her hands, and Storm calls down another barrage of lightning. The bright streaks branch out from the angry cloud bombarding Jean's force field. The attack is enough to make Jean flinch and adapt her posture out of defense. The thundering sound is almost deafening as Storm relentlessly rains down more bolts upon Jean's position. Each strike of lightning creates a rippling effect against Jean's force field. The bolts seem to dissipate as they slightly dance around the invisible spherical shape of Jean's telekinetic bubble. Floating unraveled from Storm's dramatic attack, Jean looks up at her gesturing her hands to the sky. Ominous white fire suddenly ignites around her force field. So bright and hot is the flash of fire, everyone around her is forced to duck for cover. Having to squint his eyes, Wolverine can see only see the slender silhouette of Jean with Cyclops floating in tow as they slowly ascend toward Storm's aerial position. Almost blinded by the white hot fiery light, Storm fails to notice Jean's advance. However, feeling the oncoming heat, Storm backs away trying to gain a bit of safe distance in the stormy sky. Her last second decision pays off as Jean focuses her pyro-kinesis turning the swirling thunder head Storm had manifested into a massive ball of fire. It is a bomb like explosive ignition with enough concussive force to swat Storm out of the sky like a fly. Though still conscious, Storm is disoriented by the brightness and sudden force of the blast as she dangles toward the ground. Colossus quickly reverts to his human flesh and runs out to catch her. He shuffles underneath Storm and manages to gently catch her, avoiding any painful injury as she lands into his well defined muscular arms. Wolverine darts out to them asking out, "Is she alright?!"

Catching her breath, Storm answers out, "I'm fine, Wolverine. Thanks to Colossus." as she nods at the large Russian.

Putting her down onto her own two feet, Colossus back up and transmutes into his steel form, then gazes up at Jean. Both Storm and Wolverine share his gaze with concerned expressions. "Now what, Logan?" Storm mutters out.

With his eyes looking up, Wolverine replies plainly, "Now we wait. And hope that there is a human being still left in Jean."

Struggling with now leverage, Cyclops floats somewhat helplessly beside Jean. The invisible yet fiery force that keeps him afloat, also keeps him safe within Jean's force field. The sound of battle outside the field seemed muffled as though someone had turned down the volume on a television set. He glances around to see that he and Jean float nearly fifty feet off the ground, and seem to be gaining altitude slowly. Cyclops then looks to Jean and notices her reacting to some kind of sensation. Her eyes shut tightly with her fists balling up as she slowly turns her head left to right repeatedly. She mutters out, "I can hear all of them. Their thoughts are open to me. I can feel their fears, sense their broken dreams."

Taking the moment to calm things, Cyclops speaks out to her calmly, "Jean, please, listen to me."

"And what will you say that I have not already heard, Scott?" Jean quickly replies as she turns to him, "I hear everything. I feel everything. So much pain, so much suffering. It's almost… deafening."

Shifting his invisibly held posture, Cyclops straightens himself and adds, "That's not you, Jean. The creature, Nung, his power has latched onto you. You have to let it go!"

"What do you know of such things, Scott Summers?" Jean returns cynically, "If anything, this power has given me a higher clarity of thought. You don't see the world as I do. You never will, Scott. This world was given the gift of evolution. Nature gave mankind the gift of mutation through evolution. And what does this world have to show for it? More pain, more suffering, and endless betrayal. Our species has failed in its' endeavors despite evolution."

Cyclops watches as Jean reaches up grabbing her head as though in pain. Her eyes shut tightly while she grips her flowing red hair. Jean feels a push against her mind as Charles's voice speaks to her thoughts, _"You must allow us to help you, Jean. Focus on Scott's voice. Do not let this power control you." _

Speaking out, Jean yells, "Old man, get out of my head!! I do not need to do anything! For once in my life, I am in control. I am no longer as weak as the rest of you!"

Although not hearing Charles's telepathic voice to Jean, he knows the reactions of a psychic assault all too well. Straightening his posture once more, Cyclops speaks out to her again, "Don't fight the Professor, Jean! He's only trying to help you!"

Deep within the Cerebro chamber, Charles grunts as his mind struggles sifting through the psychic chaos that grows within Jean's mind. Countless desperate voices echo from one end of her psyche to the other, each one emotionally torturing Jean's already fragile mind. With his eyes shut tightly as well, Charles speaks out to Forge who stands nearby, "Jean's mind… has becomes a cosmic sponge for emotional trauma… her telepathy has been augmented so much… she can hear and feel every thought on the planet… now that she has retained the creature Nung's essence… that power has been increased one hundred fold… Jean has now achieved Allan's level of cosmic awareness… and it's… driving her insane…" as he then gasps loudly opening his eyes wide.

Forge quickly moves up helping Charles stay up right from his disorientation. In a worried tone Forge asks, "Professor, are you alright?"

Taking deep breaths as though having run a hard mile, Charles replies, "Jean… has cut me off. With her mind now fused with Nung's essence, she is in agony, almost like she is only focusing on the negative emotions. Which in turn is fueling her rage and there by increasing her power with every outburst."

Hank's voice speaks out from the situation control room via com-link, "What can we do to help her, Professor?"

Frantically running his hands over the controls before him, Charles regains his composure and says, "We need to re-establish contact with the X-men. Forge, try to boost the power to Cerebro."

Swallowing nervously, Forge nods and replies, "Alright, I can try to push it to one hundred fifteen percent."

Charles glances back and sees him immediately begin opening side paneling to access power relays. Taking a further glance behind him, Charles checks on both Emma and Tessa. The two women appear in a near catatonic state with their eyes open widely. They are almost statuesque in their posture as their minds reach out beyond their normal limits.

--

Leaping through the gapping trail of destruction that has plowed through several storage warehouses, Allan lands lightly into a combat stance, slowly rolling his eyes and head left to right searching for Seth. His glare peers out intensely through the eyeholes of his blood red face plated helmet. Maintaining his position with vigilance, Allan takes a slight breath and mutters out, "Ladies?"

Responding telepathically, both Emma and Tessa speak in one voice, _"Seth is near, he refuses to run." _

"Good." Allan adds with an angered yet satisfied tone.

Then, Seth's voice echoes among the gutted out storage facility, "Speaking to your telepathic hounds, Allan? Quite the resourceful pair we make, eh? Using these pathetic meat sacks as tools to serve our needs."

Staying put, Allan continues to glare out as he replies with sarcasm, "Careful Seth, they can hear you. I wouldn't want you piss them off anymore than you already have."

"Like I care." Seth adds with arrogance, "Or like they could do anything about it."

Allan slowly steps lightly through the scattered mixture of debris. Riddled all around him are either discarded dust gathering memories of a family house hold or partially shredded corrugated moving boxes. Allan's carefully planted cross steps make no sound as he holds up a trained guard, turning to occasionally cover his back. With his eyes glaring out, Allan utilizes every enhanced vision he is aware of. In the near pitch darkness, his eyes shine out from his irises an ominous red, allowing him to see as clear as day. Allan shifts his guarding hands, turning with every other carefully trained step on the balls of his feet. "So, get me to understand you a little, Seth." Allan remarks with sarcastic confusion, "What could have possibly put you on this path? What, did you just wake up one morning and realize _'hey, wow, I am really screwed up. I think I'll destroy worlds for a living now'_." he tauntingly adds.

Seth returns with light laughter, "Strangely enough, it was pretty much that simple. I'd say it was more of a reality check, really. I just got tired of coming up with hard solutions for other people's impossible problems."

Allan carefully steps over and around the scattered remnants of private property. He takes quick glances down with is eyes spotting old broken children's toys and knocked over retro style lamps. Seth arrogantly speaks out to him again, "So Allan, is this part where I give you my villainous monologue? Is this where you try to figure out my motives and what makes me tick?"

"I guess you can say that." Allan returns in a straight tone, then sarcastically asks, "Why, you in a hurry to be somewhere?"

"Well," Seth playfully replies, "before you showed up, I did have the best seat in the house to witness the end of this world. But you know, what the hell."

Standing his ground defensively, Allan listens as Seth voices out, "I was like you once, Allan, a great hero of my world. But where you had the opportunity to be raised in a nurturing home, I was discovered by my world's leading super power, and raised to believe in one way of life. Yeah, I fought the good fight. Until the good fight quit fighting for good. It was then I realized, there are no good guys or bad guys. Everyone is out to get each other in one way or another."

Allan slowly turns his head from left to right, scanning his surroundings with a glaring expression. Reaching out with his mind, Allan telepathically says, _"Ladies, a little assistance. Seth is in cosmic stealth mode."_

In one angelic voice, Emma and Tessa reply, _"We are going to try something, Allan. Try not to be startled."_

As though someone turning on a static sounding radio in his mind, Allan begins to hear an abundance of different voices, each one speaking out in incomplete sentences, like partial memories. Quick flashes of images follow the voices as unfamiliar faces fade into his mind. Allan hears Seth speak out once more, "You have to ask yourself Allan, what do people like us do when the world we risk our lives for turn their backs on you? What do you say when they take away the only thing that meant everything to you?"

With those particular words echoing out, Allan sees a face and a voice fade into his mind. His eyes widen as he realizes Emma and Tessa had bridged his mind to Seth's, allowing him to see and hear key thoughts as he speaks. Allan relaxes his mind, letting more telepathic information from Seth's unaware thoughts flow freely into his. He sees angry memories of betrayal, a build up vengeance, gruesome scenes of battle after battle. Seth was indeed, a hero of his world. A once upon a time selfless do-gooder, raised and trained by the United States government to be their ideal symbol power. They called him the Enigma, as he could not be classified due to the uniqueness of his powers. But that codename was also given to him to represent a truth. A truth that was hidden from him by his powerful benefactors. A truth he would later learn and haunt him for the rest of his life. Seth was not born on his world, or so it was believed. Discovered as an infant, sleeping peacefully in the center of a three mile wide crater, Seth was secretly hidden from the public. Tax payer money provided the best of care while scientist ran inconclusive tests to determine his origin. High military officials took notice of his attributes and steered all research towards Seth's development. And so began his assimilation. No expense was spared providing Seth with the best Earthly education could give, from combat strategy to simple arithmetic's. His mind was a sponge for information while his body honed his power. Seth quickly became legendary once unleashed. There was no feat he could not overcome. No tyrant or terrorist could stand before him, and his will was unwavering. His bravery earned the respect of other established super heroes, whom he all called friend. But one in particular captured his heart, and love soon followed. Seth's benefactors saw this as a threat to his duties, and orchestrated means to sever their bond. Through their actions, Seth came face to face with political intrigue and conspiracies. He had not noticed the abundance of social disorder looking down at the Earth from the skies above, and his mind could hear malicious intents. Seth set out to correct this oversight, first by addressing the world leaders. But his pleads and warnings go unheard, fueling the conspiracy behind him. Their thoughts, however, did not go unheard by his mind, and Seth began a global crusade to save his world, by any means necessary. His proactive approach raised an air of fear among the people, and the leaders of the world were left little choice but to react. Super heroes from around the world united to confront Seth in one last titanic clash, lead by his one true love. She had hoped to talk him down, but that would not be the case. Seth could remember her radiant beauty, even as she was trying to bring him down. Her flowing auburn colored hair and intense green eyes were usually enough to calm him, even in the worst of conditions. But as the battle between him and hundreds intensified, he showed no quarter, even to those he once called friend. One by one, the Earth's mightiest fell before the power of the Enigma. Only one stood alive among the mangled smoldering remains of the heroic army. Seth remembered her saddened expression. Tears continuously poured from her green eyes, as he knew he had broken her heart. Seth begged her to leave. But like him, she was also on a crusade to save her world, from him. In one last charge, she ignites her body in radiant light, and courageously advances towards him. Whether if he would have dealt with her as he did the others he will never know, for the moment was suddenly overwhelmed by a flashing explosion. Seth felt a blast of air before him, then he notices a large mushroom cloud rising high above. He remembers making eye contact with his love as she lunges at him, then the horror as her body begins to disintegrate. Seth reaches out to her in an attempt to hold her. A final blast wave shreds his stylized dark uniform off of his dense form as the ashy remains of her body sprinkle against him. Seth falls to his knees with a blank expression. However, not wanting to leave any stone unturned, the world governments continuously called down their greatest arsenals upon him. One after the other, orbital laser satellites bombarded Seth's position. With every painful blast, Seth's rage grew, thus signing his world's death warrant.

Allan takes a deep breath, then gently breathes out clearing his mind of what he just saw. A few seconds had past, yet he had witness nearly a life time of confusion, betrayal and anger. Pausing for a moment, Allan hears Seth speak out, "Do you think it's ironic you and I have to face off, or is it destiny?"

With a slight grin under his face covering helmet, Allan ignores Seth's sarcastic inquiry and asks softly, "What was her name?"

Allan's sudden yet striking question silences Seth. Dropping his guard and taking a more casual stance, Allan looks around him and adds, "It's a simple question Seth. Who was she? Pretty green eyes, auburn hair with a smile that could melt an iceberg. You're trying your best to forget her, aren't you?"

Seth pauses in the darkness of the gutted warehouse, then replies plainly, "Damn, Emma and Tessa are indeed a couple of clever bed warmers. They found a way to bridge our minds. I thought I felt something strange."

Allan sarcastically continues, "So, let me get this straight. Everything you've done, up until now, has been about how you screwed up and got your girlfriend killed."

"You're skating on thin ice, Allan." Seth replies in an angered tone.

"Well good," Allan remarks, "at least I know I'm getting somewhere."

Seth remains silent as Allan continues, "A remarkable resemblance this what's her name has to Jean, don't you think? Speaking of irony, I find it ironic that you turned Jean into your own cosmic time bomb, knowing the possible outcome of things."

"Funny you should mention that, Allan," Seth says, "since you're here trying to stop me when you should be out there trying to stop her."

Letting out a relaxed like breath, Allan replies, "What makes you think I don't have a couple of aces up my sleeve?"

Seth chuckles, "You mean those X-men losers? They couldn't fight their way out of an open shoe box."

Straightening his posture, Allan remarks playfully, "So I guess that means you should have nothing to worry about then."

"Indeed you're right, Allan." Seth adds as he steps around a far corner revealing his position, "I don't."

Allan turns casually to face Seth who stands across from him. Amidst the mangled remains of the storage warehouse they square off in, both Allan and Seth glare at each other through their similar stylized helmets from opposite ends of the gutted building. The distant thundering of battle can be heard as the two cosmic beings stand off silently. Allan then speaks up, "So, how about that name?"

Seth glares and returns plainly, "Rachel."

Holding his right hand in a downward angle, Allan focuses his absolute control over the energies around him and slowly forms a red glowing katana blade. The weapon extends out from his right hand flashing out with a white washing echo. Keeping his eyes on Allan, Seth holds out his right hand and forms a katana blade of his own, glowing an intense starry yellow. Both Allan and Seth stand in the darkness with bright energy halos radiating from their bodies. Underneath their face plated helmets, their eyes begin to glow with angered intensity. Debris all around them start to slowly float about as though gravity no longer exists. A build up of unknown energies dances throughout the dark warehouse sending sparks of light in different directions that briefly light up the inside of the damaged structure. Almost in unison, both Allan and Seth bring their glowing weapons to bear, stepping back into attack stances. Sharing Seth's glowing glare, Allan speaks out with his voice echoing angelically, "I hope she was worth it."

Both holding up their glowing energy blades vertically, Allan and Seth charge towards each other at blinding speeds. The titanic forces in which they propel themselves creates hurricane like winds blowing heavy debris in all directions. Both cosmic beings elegantly spin and slash their weapons at each other with all their strength in mirror like fashion also striking up damaging winds with their swings. The swords clash with the brightness of an exploding star sending out a circular blast wave so massive it shatters the remaining warehouse and neighboring building like houses made of play cards.

--

Gasping as though having cold water thrown at them, Emma and Tessa open their eyes at the moment Allan and Seth had clashed. Both of the women's eyes open widely, glowing an intense ominous red with surprised expression. Forge draws back out of concern as he remarks, "Holy cow!! What just happened?!"

Unsure of what to do, Forge reaches up for the main power line cup link in an attempt to free the two catatonic telepaths. Charles quickly darts out, "Forge, no! That could kill them!"

At that moment, Hank lumbers through the main Cerebro chamber door and stops short at the sight of both Emma and Tessa. The two women sit with their backs up right and arched. Their faces seem frozen, mouths open, eyes glowing, in a surprised expression. Hank also notices their breathings are quick and short. Swallowing, Hank says, "Those two are more than knee deep in it now."

Looking up at the abundance of wires trailing upward then dropping his gaze down to the catatonic telepaths, Forge breathes out, "What's happening Professor?"

Charles adjusts his Cerebro interface helmet and looks back at Emma and Tessa replying, "They have linked their minds to two higher beings, there by making themselves more involved in the conflict that rages over there. We cannot sever the connection, or their minds will be lost to whatever level of existence they have attached themselves to."

Hank moves closer to check the two woman's heart rates and says, "Their hearts are beating feverishly. I hope they know what they are doing."

"As do I, Hank." Charles adds as he returns his attention to his tedious task of trying to re-establish contact with the X-men.

Standing up after checking on Emma and Tessa's vital signs, Hank steps up next to Charles and says, "I lost all communications with the X-men in the control center. What ever is happening over there, it has gone beyond the conventional."

Charles pauses for a moment closing his eyes. He takes a short deep breath and opens his eyes looking down. Charles's expression is somewhat saddened as he responds to Hank, "Everything will work out in the end, Hank. I have been assured."

Charles returns to his task as both Forge and Hank glance at him with concern.

----

Scattering in all directions, the combined forces of X-men and SHIELD agents fall back, running for cover from another pyro-kinetic lash out from Jean. The attack strikes out trailing inextinguishable flames like rapidly growing tree branches. Floating high above, Jean seems to orchestrate the attack with slight gestures of her hands. She watches with a cold expression as her friends flee from her fiery assaults. With her mind reaching out, Jean can hear and feel the confusion, fear and the build up of anger towards her. Cyclops struggles within her telekinetic hold, also watching helplessly. He turns his attention towards Jean and speaks out, "Look at what you're doing! This can't be what you want!"

Returning his stare, Jean remarks, "And who are you to tell me what I want, Scott? I can, however, hear what you want. I can hear what everybody wants. Even now, at this very moment, all your wants and needs are in conflict. I felt the growing distrust when I manifested. It festered in all your minds and slowly turned to fear. The same kind of fear normal humans have for mutants. It was only a matter of time before I was betrayed."

The ground below, Wolverine assists Havok as they drag an unconscious Iceman away from the chaos. Looking back up the once suburban street now turned battlefield, Wolverine sees Banshee's small group of X-men dive for cover again from another whip lashing like fiery attack. The intense attack strikes hard sending team members in different directions. Banshee is quick back onto his feet checking on the condition of his young team. Dancing flames sprinkle the immediate area as he scrambles over to Shadow Cat's side to check her. Barely conscious from a bad tumble, she groans out trying to roll onto her back. Banshee carefully picks her up saying, "Easy lass, I'll get you out of here."

But just as he hoists Shadow Cat onto his shoulders, he hears a rush of wind coming closer. He quickly turns to look and sees another lashing fiery attack heading straight for them. The pyro-kinetic attack whips out like a tentacle, burning the damaged asphalt as it waves towards the two mutants. Banshee realizes he is caught flat footed with no chance to reach cover. At the last second, he takes a deep breath then roars out with his mutant hypersonic voice. With all the air in his lungs, Banshee directs his sonic voice at the fiery tentacle and manages to slightly redirect it a few feet to his right. The flames somewhat splatter all over the rough terrain spreading more ominous fire in the area. Sprinkles of fire litter onto both Shadow cat's and Banshee's uniforms as well. Rogue darts over to them and calls out, "Hey, you two alright?!"

She starts to pat out the tiny particles of fire on their uniforms. Banshee coughs a bit, trying to catch his breath, then replies, "We're not dead yet. But I'm getting Kitty out of here, you get the others. We have to fall back."

Glancing up at Jean and Cyclops floating above, then back at Banshee, Rogue complies with silent nod. With another deep breath, Banshee lifts Shadow Cat over his shoulder and steps into a run down the gutted suburban street. Rogue shuffles back to where the rest of his team had dove for cover. She takes quick glances up, looking out for more fiery attacks from Jean's kinetic aura. Sliding and rolling over debris scattered all over, Rogue manages to find Boom Boom, Magma, and Dazzler, huddled in a small burned out crater, tending to minor wounds they had endured. Rogue rolls into the crater with them. She slides down and catches her breath asking, "How're ya'll doin'?"

Clearing her throat, Boom Boom sarcastically replies, "Let's see… we're fighting a war against one person… and we're getting our collective butts whooped. Besides that, I think we're all dandy. On the other hand, if things get worse, I won't have to worry about not doing my homework."

Rogue cracks a slight grin at Boom Boom's comment. Magma carefully wraps piece of cloth over a small laceration on her right leg and remarks, "Jean is really trying to kill us, isn't she?"

Reaching over to help her with the make shift bandage, Rogue says, "Ah'm not all sure she knows what she's doin', Amara."

"This really sucks." Dazzler huffs out as she blows her blonde bangs from her face. She adds, "This is not how I envisioned saving the world would be like. So, I can assume plan 'A' and 'B' went down the drain. Do we have a plan 'C'?"

Sharing Dazzler's frustration, Rogue returns, "Ah hope so. Ah think Wolverine has got somethin' cookin'. Right now we all need to fall back a regroup with the others."

They all stand up with the exception of Magma, who receives a helping hand from Rogue to get to her feet. One by on, the girls carefully shuffle out of the crater and begin to follow Rogue through debris field of scattered flames. Despite her slight limp, Magma manages to keep up, but then stops in her tracks. Rogue looks back and sees the young mutant staring at the ground with a worries expression. "Hey," Rogue calls out, "Magma, snap to, let's go!"

Turning her head left to right, with her eyes fixed toward the ground, Magma remarks, "Something is not right, guys."

Sighing out, Boom Boom says as she gestures around, "Girl, what was your first clue?"

Magma returns with a worried tone, "No I'm serious. I just got this very uneasy sensation."

Rogue stares at Magma and just about speaks out herself. But her attention is caught by the odd sight of various chunks of burning street debris beginning to float about. The sight also catches the other girl's attention as more debris becomes airborne. They notice this event happening all over the area. Dazzler nervously remarks, "Uh… floating stuff really doesn't worry me. My worry is, why aren't we floating with it?"

The ground begins to tremor slightly beneath their feet. Rogue quickly turns her attention to Magma who looks back sharing her concern. With a sudden gasp, Magma yells out to her friends, "RUN!"

The ground begins to quake with a bit more intensity. The sounds of deep terrain shifting and cracking cement fill the air. All around, the gathered members of the X-men and SHIELD personnel stagger and stumble against the rumbling ground. Almost losing her footing on some loose gravel, Rogue maintains her balance and asks out, "Magma, what's goin' on?!"

Also staggering against the growing quake, Magma replies with a fearful expression, "I... I'm feeling lava build up under us, all over! It just started all of a sudden! We have to get out of here, now!"

But as they all turn to start running, a loud deafening crack echoes from the ground. A violent jolt shakes the heavily damaged street knocking nearly everyone off their feet. Deep fissures suddenly open up spewing hot steam like a geyser into the night air. Then without warning, glowing red hot lava explodes out from the fissures. The ground quakes with a harsh shimmy following the geyser like lava flow. Out of instinct, Magma turns and transmutes into her fiery form. She focuses her power over the molten earth, trying to keep it from harming her friends. Her concentration becomes unsteady as she notices spewing chunks molten rock beginning to float the same way as the burning street debris. Glowing flows of lava seemingly bleed freely from the open fissures in the street, followed by more deep earth trembling quakes. The sight of super heated liquid rock spraying, floating and crawling across the now destroyed suburban street forces everyone to drop their defenses and run. Wolverine starts calling out to Colossus and his group to fall back. Doing his best to protect his young friends, Colossus uses his organic metal body to shield them from the burning sprays of molten lava. Huddled behind him, Cannonball, Berserker, and Jubilee flinch and cover there heads at the sounds of shaking earth. Wolverine watches a flow of hot lava slowly begin to surround their position. With frustrated and angered expression, he says, "Dammit, Pete can't move without risking the other three. He's usin' his body like an umbrella."

Agent Danvers asks out, " Logan, how the hell did this happen?!" as she points out toward the sudden volcanic scene.

Stepping back from the intense heat and lava splashes, Wolverine replies, "Ya got me, lady!"

Storm takes a breath and remarks, "It's Jean. Her powers are starting to extend out, affecting the elements, I can feel it."

"So can I." Magma quickly speaks up as she, Rogue, Dazzler and Boom Boom, come stumbling and shuffling over the street debris.

Another thundering quake causes them to flinch. Wolverine quickly looks out toward where Colossus and the others are. He then turns around saying, "Magma, Storm, you two gotta get out there and help them get clear."

Storm nods replying, "I'll cool the molten rock around them the best I can. Magma, clear a path so they can run."

With nervous stare, Magma swallows and says, "I'll try." As she and Storm break cover moving out.

Taking to the sky once more, Storm rides the winds holding her hands high as she calls another thunder cloud to manifest heavily cooling rain over the four trapped mutants. White steam and billows from the slowing flowing lava as it sprays on top. Magma grits her teeth focusing her power to subside the growing flow of molten rock. It is as though she struggles against another will for control of her birth element. She manages to assert enough control to give her trapped friends to run free from the danger. Cannonball doesn't waste time once clear of the splashing lava as he propels himself into the air away from the heated position. Staying close, Colossus keeps Jubilee and Berserker cover with his armored body while they run through Magma's cleared path. Storm keeps up her concentrated monsoon attempting to cool off the on coming flow of lava. Wolverine and Agent Danvers watch as they young X-men run clear from the close call. A sigh of relief is short lived for Wolverine, however. Agent Danvers speaks out in a demanding tine, "I don't understand, Logan. How is Jean Grey able to do this? Our intelligence never said she had power over the surrounding elements."

Tending to some minor scorch wounds on her right arm, Dazzler sarcastically remarks with a smirk, "I guess that means you super spy guys aren't all that intelligent."

Carol Danvers returns her smirk with one of her own, but then turns her attention back to Wolverine waiting for his answer to her question. Rogue speaks up in turn, "Jean's been cosmically augmented. There's no tellin' what she is capable of."

Carol stares back at Rogue with a curious expression asking, "And what would you know about that kind of stuff? Oh… wait a minute… right, your boyfriend… Speaking of whom, where is he? We could use his help right now."

Rogue falls silent allowing Wolverine to speak up, "Vanguard is dealin' with another problem."

Then another quake violently shakes the ground almost knocking them off their feet. The smell of burning and melting asphalt fill the air, followed by the emanation of steam from Storm's heavy rain fall. Clearing her throat, Carol asks, "So Logan, what's the next move going to be?"

Wolverine straightens his posture looking out over the chaotic scene. All about, burning and glowing debris of rocks and magma float like weightless balloons. He shifts his eye upward looking at the silhouettes of both Jean and Cyclops as the float high in the sky encased in within Jean's glowing pyro-kinetic force field. Taking a breath, Wolverine replies, "Our next move is up there, floating with her."

Cyclops looks down at the carnage with grave concern for his friends and teammates below. He turns his attention back to Jean remarking, "Look at what you are doing to them! You can stop this, Jean! You don't have to do this!"

With a somewhat serene expression on her face, Jean calmly replies, "It is what has to be done, Scott. You can't feel what I feel, nor can you hear the voices of the suffering. They need to be cleansed with purifying fire."

Cyclops watches as she suddenly reaches up with her hands, gripping her red flowing hair dramatically as though in agony. Jean begins to struggle against her thoughts. Crying voices call out for mercy almost from all directions. She feels their fears and pain with every cry. Then finally she senses dying thoughts of despair that causes her heart to sink as she begins to cry. Frantically shaking her head in her gripping hands, Jean cries out in pain, "OH GOD!! What's happening??!! So… much … pain…"

Her body glows brightly causing Cyclops to flinch and shut his eyes. Struggling against her invisible hold, he speaks out, "Jean, listen to me! Focus on me! You absorbed Nung's essence, his power… you have to let it go!"

"NO!!" Jean cries out, "That creature was a threat! I had to destroy him! I released him!!"

Maintaining his focus, Cyclops adds, "Think about it… the pain you're feeling is coming from the dying voice of the world Nung's essence was sustaining… "

"Shut up, Scott, SHUT UP!!" Jean continues to cry out, "You know nothing! You betrayed me once, I will not let you do it again! I am no longer weak!!"

Cyclops stops his struggling and floats freely in front of Jean with a plain expression. He takes a deep breath and lets it out to clear his mind. He reaches up and carefully takes off his sleek visor keeping his eyes shut. "You're right, Jean," he remarks, "you aren't weak. You never were. Everyone's mind is now an open book to you, and you can sense them all. All their fears, ambitions, dreams and lies, they're no longer hidden, even mine. But if you believe I betrayed you in any way, obviously you didn't get the whole story."

Letting his visor float away from his hands, Cyclops drops his arms continuing, "I'll admit, I gave into moment of weakness. But if that is all you saw in my mind, then you need to dig deeper."

Jean stares at him blankly yet, curiously. "A deep mind probe of my level could be fatal." she adds, "What do you expect to accomplish?"

"In truth, I don't know." Cyclops replies, "I just noticed your mind has been avoiding my deep thoughts all night. You plan on killing me anyway it seems. And I won't die with out you knowing the truth first. Unless… you're afraid."

Bringing her face close to his, Jean glares in anger remarking, "I fear nothing…"

Cyclops straightens his posture and adds with sincerity, "Then take it… I won't resist you."

Jean draws back in silence, her expression blank as she stares Cyclops. Floating and being held at her mercy, Cyclops hold himself upright and confident with his eyes shut. Jean's expression softens as she floats a few feet away from him. Try as she may, Jean cannot help but feel Cyclops's sincerity, and the truth in his words leaves her speechless. Slightly raising her chin, she says calmly, "Show me your eyes, Scott."

Taking a deep breath, Cyclops pauses for a moment, reluctant to open his eyes at first. He softens his expression realizing how he could no longer harm Jean with his concussive optic blast at this stage of her power growth. That thought frees him of that fear and he opens his eyes to gaze upon Jean. A quick red sparking flash signifies his eyes are now wide open, however, Cyclops feels a gentle push against his uncontrollable power. The red hue of light slowly fades as Jean's fair complexion comes into clear view. With her absolute control over her birth ability, Jean holds back Scott's blast internally. A slight smile comes over Scott's face. In an angelic tone, Jean speaks out him, "Look at me."

Turning his eyes toward her, Scott suddenly gasps loudly as he feels a rushing sensation wash through his mind. His brown eyes widen staring somewhat upward in a near catatonic state, feeling Jean dive her conscious mind completely into his. All around them, the swirling force field of telekinetic and pyro-kinetic energy begins to glow even brighter than before. From the ground below, the retreating teams of X-men and SHIELD agents cover their eyes from the near star flashing sight. The free flowing molten rock seems to slow as the scattered ominous flames slowly dissipate. A frustrated sneer forms on Wolverine's face as he mutters out, "What the Hell is goin' on up there?"

Stepping up while looking up, Rogue stares into the light without covering her eyes and replies calmly, "Scott is makin' the connection."

"Then it's the moment of truth." Wolverine adds while glancing at Rogue.

--

The once serene setting of the self storage lot is now a scene of a dramatic battle. Multitudes of strange sounds echo out, ranging from loud metal bending to hideous roars. A police barricade is formed just outside the drama with fully armed police in riot gear. Hovering over above, two police helicopters shine spot lights into the fray keeping track of the action below. Shockwave after shockwave is felt, as though the ground has come alive. The heavily armed police officers prepare to move in, with hope of breaking up what they were told was some kind of mutant riot. Just then, before they can cross the barricade line, Magneto floats down just in front of them. He nearly drops to his knees but manages to maintain his unsteady balance. Breathing heavily and somewhat out of breath, he peers out his battered helmet and states, "It is not safe for any of you to be here! Fall back and set your barricades further away!"

Out of fear, the police point their weapons at Magneto. Their reaction doesn't surprise him in the least, and before he can speak up, the ground rumbles just behind him. Magneto quickly turns to see the mutilated Leland charging out from the chaotic scene. In a stern town, Magneto speaks to the law enforcers, "Officers, I need to borrow your vehicles."

Raising his hands and gesturing them out at Leland, Magneto asserts his control over the magnetic fields lifting five of the parked police squad cars into the air. Police officers stagger at the sight and stumble back as they watch their shiny new vehicles float into the air. The five floating cars suddenly jolt forward careening towards the charging Leland. One by one the flung vehicles smash into the over weight looking cosmic monster, halting his lumbering charge. Magneto maintains his counter attack, magnetically holding the crushed cars against Leland's deformed body. Glancing off to his right, Magneto spots Scarlet Witch standing up from a nearby pile of warehouse rubble. He calls out to her in earnest, "Wanda, quickly ignite the fuel!"

Regaining her bearings from a previous attack, Scarlet Witch takes a breath looking over at the struggling cosmic monster. The sounds of bending and tearing metal dart out as he is pushed back from Magneto's five car assault. She then spots the leaking mass of gasoline pouring out from the punctured fuel tanks. Without a word, Scarlet Witch focuses her chaos wave at the smashed cars massed against Leland. Her fear and rage increases the potency of the gasoline and surrounding air a hundred fold thus igniting the full fuel tanks. A bursting explosion strikes Leland hard as the five cars detonate all around him into metal filled fireballs. Staggering from the blast wave, Scarlet Witch stares at the fiery carnage and mutters, "Did we get it?"

Magneto then turns his attention back to the fearful if not baffled riot police and politely remarks, "Officers, if you will, please vacate the area and allow us to save this world."

Unsure how to respond to him, the riot police grab their equipment and begin to fall back away from the battle scene. Magneto slightly grins and sighs out in a low tone while shaking his head, "Stubborn humans."

An echoing gurgling roar regains his attention as he turns to look. The fuel fed flames from the fiery explosion slowly subside a bit revealing an only stunned Leland, standing firmly in place. Magneto's expression becomes furiously stern as he stares at the monstrosity. In gust of blurring speed Quicksilver steps up to Magneto stating, "We lost track of the other one."

Looking behind his son, Magneto sees Toad and Blob come lumbering up as well. A sudden thundering quake pounds the ground. Looking off to his left Magneto sees Avalanche focusing a massive shockwave towards Leland. The trailing quake ripples the earth violently causing hard rocky sediments to thrust upward from under ground forming large rocky spikes that collide into Leland's dense form. The attack manages to stagger the beastly creature backwards a bit more. Scarlet Witch regroups with the other Brotherhood gathering near Magneto and asks out, "Father, how do we stop that thing? We've thrown everything we've got at it!"

Looking over the condition of his battle worn young team, Magneto sighs out and says in a commanding manner, "Then we change tactics. We must combine our efforts."

Leland roars out among the fiery ripped up terrain. He regains his bearings and notices Scarlet Witch and Blob break off from the rest of the gathered Brotherhood. He turns his attention back to the main group watching as Magneto, Avalanche, Quicksilver and Toad charge towards him valiantly. Magneto begins to voice out orders, "Quicksilver, Toad, keep him off balance!"

Following without a word, both young mutants charge into the fray. With acrobatic ease, Toad leaps and somersaults over Leland's mutilated multi-eyed head and spits his slimy bile with pin point precision over the monster's deranged looking eyes. The attack somewhat blinds Leland momentarily, but long enough for Quicksilver to gain enough momentum to form a heavy tornado like funnel with his super speed. The massive gust of wind envelopes the large mutilated man and staggers him backwards some more. Just then, Magneto commands out, "Now, Avalanche! Immobilize him!"

Gritting his teeth with angered determination, Avalanche yells out loudly as he focuses a massive earthquake around Leland's position. The ground violently rumbles as the ground under Leland's grotesque feet shatters and caves in. Avalanches lets out another grunt like yell as he localizes his quake trapping Leland up to his overweight waist and holding him firmly in the ground. With roar like grunt, Leland speaks out in anger, "Commmmmendable efforts, meat! But you only prolllllllong the inevitable."

Raising his elongated hands highs, Leland focuses out with his power. As sudden jolt is felt by all four heroic mutants as they feel their weight increase rapidly. Quicksilver and Toad are immediately grounded by the sudden attack, and they both grunt out falling to the ground like sacks of potatoes. Avalanche and Magneto try fighting against Leland's odd attack, but then give in as they feel the excruciating strain on their bones and muscles. Feeling the increase weight bearing on them further, Magneto feels they are only steps away from their bones shattering like dried twigs. Mustering his strength with a deep breath, he grunts then yells out, "NOW!"

With his attention fixed on the downed Brotherhood member around him, Leland fails to notice Blob standing yards away, holding a large steel girder over his shoulder. In a loud grunting yell and with all his strength, the massive young mutant throws the solid large shard of metal like a javelin at the immobile Leland. Quickly following his throw, Scarlet Witch focuses out with her chaos wave at the lobbed girder, removing any atmospheric friction thus increasing it's speed exponentially. Leland tries to adjust his posture out of defense, but then realizes this is where Magneto wanted him. He quickly looks down at the cloaked mutant and catches the old man grinning at him. Magneto asserts his magnetic control at the girder, increasing it's velocity even further. The metal beam streaks toward Leland at speeds beyond sound. Then in a violent collision, the girder strikes Leland dead center on his chest in a loud earsplitting crack. Leland tries to yell out, but realizes the beam did not just strike him, but penetrated through his chest and out his back, splattering his glowing blood and entrails in all directions. The beam sits embedded in Leland's beastly chest as he struggles relinquishing his power over the Brotherhood. Toad slowly stands up staring a blobbing mass of gurgling body matter in front him and mutters out, "Yo, there goes my lunch. And we haven't even had breakfast yet."

Avalanche slowly gets up onto his feet, breathing out a sigh of relief after suffering a density increase assault. He suddenly flinches at the sound of hideous gurgling. The eerie sound of dripping matter puts horrified expressions upon each of the Brotherhood's faces. Scarlet Witch rushes over to help Magneto onto his feet. With sudden gasp she remarks, "It... it's still alive!"

Each regaining their bearings, the members of the Brotherhood pick themselves off the ground and regroup over near Magneto's position. They watch as Leland continously gurgles and spews puss like glowing blood from the massive puncture wound with his arms flailing almost uncontrollably. Avalanche grunts out in frustration, "Man! What's it take to off these things?!"

"How 'bout a lil' creativity." Gambit quickly adds as he silently lands cat like on the back end of the impaling steel girder.

Gambit then turns his attention to the struggling Leland and gives him a sly wink as he focuses his own mutant power, kinetically super charging the heavy metal beam. Flashing a conniving grin, Gambit playfully remarks, "Oo ye yi." and quickly hops off rolling for cover.

Magneto follows his lead as he darts out, "Everyone back away, take cover!!"

Scrambling away from the impaled Leland as far as they can, each member of the Brotherhood dive for cover, seeking protection in blown out blast craters and huddling behind toppled building debris. They each frantically cover their heads awaiting a cataclysmic outcome. In a bright flashing burst, the energized metal beam detonates dramatically, sending out a ring like blast wave that seems to ripple the terrain all around. Shards of metal and cement debris ricochet off of denser surfaces as they streak by at uncontrolled high speeds being blown from the explosion. An outward bursting of primal energy marks the physical demise of Leland. A short sense of relief is shared among the members of the Brotherhood, but then a vacuuming sensation overwhelms their moment victory. They begin to notice the same debris that was blown from the explosion suddenly begin to be drawn back. Magneto yells out in earnest, "It's the implosion!! Grab hold of something!!"

Gripping any sturdy object within reach, the team of mutants holds on for dear life. As though a miniature black hole had opened up before them, the air and any loose debris begins to be sucked back to where the large mutilated mutant once stood impaled. It is a harsh vacuum, pulling everything to its center with force of a compact hurricane. Gripping with all their might, each member of the battle worn Brotherhood grunt and yell out, trying to anchor themselves against the force at the same time trying to hold on to each other. They each close their eyes and flinch at the rush of wind against their faces. Then, as dramatically as the implosion manifested, it suddenly dissipates in an instant, dropping what ever debris it was drawing towards it, including the Brotherhood. Slowly picking themselves off the ground, they each breathe heavily with their hearts beating fast out of fear. Magneto looks to Leland's last position and notices only compressed like sphere shape, the size of a volley ball made of the various debris that was sucked into the vacuum. Toad staggers to his feet and approaches the odd sculpture remarking, "I'd rather not go through that again, yo."

Dusting herself off, Scarlet Witch asks, "What just happened?"

Stepping up to the debris riddled sphere, Magneto answers plainly, "It was a localized absence of space, time and energy."

"Well, is it dead at least?" Quicksilver inquires.

Looking around the spot, Magneto replies, "By our definition, yes."

Glancing over at Gambit, Avalanche sneers and spurts out, "So what's the deal? You help out at the last second? Where've you been the whole time?"

Taking a deep breath, then slowly extending his composite quarter staff, Gambit steps back into a defensive posture. Looking over past Avalanche, he answers in a calm manner, "Keepin' an eye on that one." as he gestures toward the trail of damaged warehouse storage units.

Turning to where Gambit gaze stares off to, the Brotherhood see the over muscular form of Shaw standing in shock at the sight of his now dead colleague. Blob steps back still catching his breath and remarks, "Man, it took everythin' we got to put the first one down! I got nothin' left!"

Magneto sees the tired faces of his team and tried to muster his own strength. Shaw lets out a hideous echoing growl, only to have it overshadowed by the distant sounds of another titanic battle only two hundred yards away. Thundering clashes and bright bursts of light signify the desperate battle between Vanguard and the Enigma. With every energy bursting clash, a rippling shockwave is felt through the air. The battle illuminates one side of the nightly horizon as police, rescue and news helicopters begin to hover over trying to get a birds eye view of the drama below. Staring up at the sky above the helicopters, Magneto notices strange weather anomalies stirring in the clouds. Hints of red and yellow glowing energy mix into the softness of the clouds, followed by small sparks of dancing white flames that swirl in and out of the unnatural weather build up. He looks off into the opposite horizon and sees another distant glow, where the strange weather anomaly seems to originate. A slight earth tremor is felt bringing more concerned expressions over the members of the Brotherhood. Another bright flashing, air rippling clash is heard and felt. Shaw growls out again and begins to advance toward the battle battered Brotherhood. Magneto glares at the advancing mutilated creature and states to his team, "What ever the cost, we hold him here!"

With those stern words, each of the Brotherhood members step into another combative stance and ready themselves.

------------------------

------------------------

Creds:

Sorry for the wait! Been very busy lately...

Not to spoil it for anyone, but the last "full" chapter is on it's way... finally!

So hang in there, and thanks for reading!


	61. Chapter 61

The writer: I love to tell stories.

The goal: A test bed for character development

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter 61: Balance

It is a storm biblical proportions, as billowing clouds of fire illuminates the once gloomy night sky. The fiery clouds flow like ocean surf across the sky seemingly burning the air from existence. Hovering and maneuvering about at a lower altitude, a gathering of law enforcement, rescue and media helicopters continue to circle a catastrophic site, while at the same time trying to keep an eye on sky above. Thunder clashes shake the air followed by lightning like flashes that forces the pilots and their passengers to flinch out of fear. However, the thundering flashes do not come from the skies above, but from below. Watching from high above in their hovering vehicles, local authorities and media onlookers are almost stunned at the show of power beyond any of their comprehensions. Sharp bursts of light flash below them, forcing the determined camera men to flinch and close their eyes tightly. The light is then follow by a violent rupture in the air, causing each helicopter pilot to make a mixture of major and minor adjustments to their flight control trying to keep their vehicles stable in the sky. High power spot lights shine down on the bright dramatic scene only to find the area covered in a billowing massive dust cloud. Although the down draft from each of the helicopters creates a flowing gust of wind, it only adds to the chaos below, kicking up more dust into the fray. Despite all the titanic forces being displayed, the drama seems to be isolated in a near two hundred yard wide area. A rippling air wave lashes out slowly pushing the billowing cloud of smoke and dust away in somewhat circular manner, thus revealing the severely damaged industrial landscape. The ground is scorched with deep burns, riddled with shattered remains of building structures that now resemble ancient ruins of old. Standing with stern confidence among the smashed structures, Allan stares at Seth with an angered disposition. His blood red padded boots and gloves show signs of wear and tear along with his stylized uniform. Vanguard's helmet appears to be slightly dented all over as he breathes out heavily. Struggling to his hands and knees after appearing to be slammed face first in the damaged ground, Seth grunts out cradling a sharp pain on his right side. His similar yet darker stylized uniform shares the same battle worn appearance as Allan's. An abundance of energy seems to faintly radiate from their forms as they move about. With his eyes fixed upon Seth's downed position, Allan catches his breath and remarks, "It must feel really different being on the other end of a beating, huh Seth?"

Slowly raising and turning his head toward Allan, Seth glares through the eyeholes of his dent riddled helmet and replies, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not ashamed to say I've been humbled a few times." Allan returns, "It just comes to prove that nobody in existence is above a good butt whoopin'."

Getting to his feet and standing defensively, Seth darts back, "Spare me your heroic bravado, Allan. It sickens me to watch you try and live like a pathetic mortal."

Illuminating another energy weapon from his left hand, Allan takes a breath and asks sarcastically, "So, by your terms, how should I live my life Seth?" as the energy weapon takes the form of a large battle axe with a long handle.

Dramatically, Seth holds his gloved fists out to his sides. In an angered tone, Seth remarks loudly, "Look around you, Allan! Look at us! We are the gods of existence! Our will becomes the forces of order and chaos!"

Allan watches as Seth begins to harness the abundance of kinetic and potential energy to him like a vortex. Various spectrums of light seem to draw into Seth's body causing his form to glow more intensely. All about the scorched damaged area, various pieces of debris float about, each turning and twisting freely in the air. Holding his dramatic posture, Seth yells out as opens his tightly clinched fists releasing the massive amounts out energy he had harnessed. His super charged body radiates brightly as a colossal wave of yellow glowing energy blossoms out from his form into the skies and arches toward Allan's position. So massive is the wave of energy, it pushes the air outward creating severe wind pockets that collide violently against the helicopters flying above. The sudden change in the wind pressure is enough force the gathering of hovering vehicles away while trying to maintain altitude. Some suffer rotor damage from the solid like air blast and are forced to take a hard landing. Allan takes a step back watching the arching wave of energy bear down upon him and speaks out, "We're not gods, Seth! But when someone like us tries to play God, that's when I get involved!"

At the last second, he raises his glowing battle axe high over his head and swings out at the careening glowing wave. Allan's counter attack literally cuts into the tsunami like assault splitting the wave in two. The severe force of Seth's attack causes Allan to slide back as he defends himself. The now split energy wave tears into ground around Allan's position eviscerating the already damaged terrain. Grunting from the attack, Allan musters his concentration re-harnessing Seth's unleashed forces into his glowing energized battle axe as he twirls the large weapon in a wide circular manner. Spinning with the twirling weapon, Allan throws the glowing wide bladed axe at Seth. The glowing weapon cuts through the air in a repetitive whipping sound, spinning towards its target at incalculable speeds. Both attacks happen in mere seconds leaving Seth little to no time to react as the axe collides against his dense chest. But instead of cutting into him, the glowing axe seems to detonate on impact in a bright and loud display. The blast wave from the impact explosion sends Seth crashing further back into dense piles of rubble like a streaking comet. Allan lets out a heavy breath and staggers a bit as he stares out to where Seth had crashed. Peering through the eyeholes of his dented stylized blood red helmet, he looks up at the sky noticing the glowing atmospheric change. Allan watches night sky clouds slowly swirl into a mixture of organic like flames. Distant sounds of thunder seem to bounce and echo from one horizon to the other. Allan then turns his attention to the sounds of the Brotherhood's embroiled battle. Deep loud thuds indicate the sound of hard impacts followed by climatic explosions. Focusing out with his mind, Allan can hear other desperate voices of rescue workers and frightened media personnel. Looking off to his right in the distance, he can see several rescue workers helping an injured news chopper team escape from their downed damaged helicopter. The sight of selfless humanitarians at work brings a slight smile to Allan's face as he nods. He then returns his gaze back up at the brilliant sky and whispers in a yearning tone, "I just need a little more time… please."

Allan's attention is then caught by the stirring sound of shifting rubble where Seth had landed. Taking a saddened deep breath, Allan slowly begins to step and advance. Walking up to the top of piled scorched rubble. Allan gets a better view of the drama unfolding. He stares back to look at the Brotherhood's battle. With calm eyes, he sees each one of them deliver precise attacks against the cosmically enhanced Shaw, then dive away from the mutilated creature's massive counter attack. The sight of their bravery under the command of Magneto humbles Allan as he mutters out, "Awesome."

Just then, the echoing yet gentle voices of Emma and Tessa telepathically speak in unison in his mind, _"Allan, this battle between you and Seth can literally go on forever." _

Turning his gaze back over toward Seth's rubble riddled position, Allan watches calmly as he sees his opponent slowly pulls himself out of the heavy debris. In somewhat serene manner, Allan verbally replies to the two telepaths, "I know. I guess that means something has to give."

--

Staggering from another earth shifting quake, Wolverine takes quick glances around, double checking for anybody left behind. His eyes peer over the molten damaged terrain that was once a quiet suburban neighborhood. Spurts of glowing lava sporadically spray out from the ground adding to the already build up of volcanic activity. A drawn out thundering sound echoes from the sky above as Wolverine looks up. Floating, somewhat suspended in the air at a height of sixty feet, a bright glowing sphere illuminates the night sky. Organic like white flames dance off the curvature of the round object as it radiates an abundance of heat energy into the storm clouds high above. The energy seems to feed off of the atmospheric build up creating a mix of swirling dark clouds and glowing fire. Looking at the burning sphere, Wolverine can see a male and female figure inside, floating apart but facing one another. He lets out frustrated sigh and starts to head back away from the chaotic scene. Carefully avoiding several piles of heats molten rock, Wolverine begins to get clear, but then notices Rogue standing alone just outside heavily damaged zone. He takes a quick glance back at the cosmic sight, then turns his attention back to her. But before he can speak up, Storm gently floats down on a gentle blanket of wind and remarks, "Agent Danvers has pulled the last of her men out, Banshee is falling back with our injured."

In a stern yet calm tone, Wolverine asks, "Who do we got left?"

Taking a quick breath, Storm gestures down the street behind her. Wolverine looks and sees Colossus, Havok, Paige, Cannonball, Dazzler, and Iceman waiting nervously. "I ordered the rest to assist the SHIELD agents with crowd control." Storm adds as she looks up at the fiery sky.

With a gaze of utter sadness, Storm watches as the swirling organic like whites flames mix into the billowing thunder clouds above, then slowly consume it's space. A bit of hesitation is sounded in her voice as she remarks, "Jean… she is… her power… it's burning the atmosphere. I can feel it."

With nervousness in his voice, Wolverine remarks, "I guess this is it."

Stepping up with a concerned expression, young Havok inquires, "Hold it, what do you mean by that?"

Placing a firm yet warming hand upon his right shoulder, Colossus speaks up, "He means we can run no longer, my friend."

Thier faces turn toward Wolverine with more concern as he says, "Jean has kept us on the defensive."

He looks over to Storm and asks, "Haven't heard anything from Charles or Hank?"

Storm sighs out and replies with a slight shake of her head. Following her reply, Wolverine adds, "We're cut off and on our own. We gotta do what we gotta do, or die tryin'."

Another deep earth tremor staggers thier position as they all look up towards fiery sky. Swirling mixes of white fire and glowing mist flow about as though orbiting the burning translucent globe containing both Scott and Jean. Floating and seemingly encased in the glwoing sphere, they both appear to be in a near catatonic state. Scott's body floats suspended and helpless while Jean's body pulsates of radiant energy facing him. Thier eyes seem locked onto each other widely in silence while thier minds invisibly meld with one another. A multitude of memories and emotions play back within Jean's mind. It is as though she is seeing Scott's life played back from the beginning. From his earliest memory of his mother and father's faces, to the moment he lost them in a plane accident, to finally the fear he felt when Jean lashed out at him in the parking deck. All the pain and happiness he had felt throughout his life surges through Jean's mind as though they were her own. Even the love he has for her. It is a genuine soul filled hug she feels from his heart, yet she tries to deny it, digging deeper for any deception. Jean's mind seeks out the betrayal she feels in her heart, but all she can find is pain, disappointment and sadness. Still in denial, Jean probes deeper, despite the echoing pain she feels from Scott. The severe strain of the powerful mental focus begins to wear Scott's mind thin, bringing him dangerously close to complete brain death. Jean reaches further into the emotional pieces of his memories, sifting through thoughts and feelings Scott had long thought was lost. Until finally she reaches a moment that seems frozen in time. With her power over total mental control, Jean focuses and mentally steps into the scene, finding herself standing in the moment where she had left Scott in the mall parking deck alone with Taryn. The image stands frozen silently as she seems to physically approach the confusing situation. Scott lays on his back with Taryn crouched down trying to help him up. Both of their faces express disappointment and a great deal of confusion. Scott's expression matches the emotional sensation Jean feels from this memory. She gently waves her hand releasing the hold she had placed over the memory. The moment begins to play out right before her eyes, with Taryn helping Scott to his feet.

----

The battle grows desperate by the minute as the Brotherhood expend all their strength and energy against the cosmically mutilated Shaw. With his right hand gesturing at the creature, Magneto strains against it's titanic strength, trying to assert his control over the thick metal beam he has wrapped around the upper torso of the monster. The reverberating sound of magnetism gives way to the ear splitting sound of bending and stretching metal. Magneto's right arms seems to buckle from the strain as he grunts out in pain. Shaw roars hideously ripping out from the metallic hold, tearing through the metal beam like a knife through warm butter with his elongated arms out stretching. Following Magneto's lead, Avalanche sends out a massive shockwave towards the monster. The loud echoing blast of hard granite juts out striking Shaw against his mid torso pushing him back. Charging from behind, Blob follows up by attacking Shaw with both fists. His massive fisted hands slam hard against Shaw's scaly mutilated back in a loud thud, abruptly stopping the creature's motion from Avalanche's initial attack. Severely winded from the prolonged battle, Blob staggers back panting while trying to catch his breath. He watches with horror as Shaw straightens his mutilated posture and slowly turns to face. With lightning quick reflexes, Shaw reaches back with his left hand and quickly grabs the large mutant around his neck. Blob reaches up trying to break the titanic grip, but his mutant strength gives way to heavy exhaustion. Shaw's voice gurgles as he laughs through his drooling grin, "Excelllllent... ressssist... fffight... ffffeed..."

Shaw hoists Blob off of his feet effortlessly while maintaining his grip around his thick neck. The rest of the Brotherhood regroups behind Avalanche and watch helplessly as their large friend hangs in the grip of the cosmic monster. As though throwing a rag doll, Shaw swings Blob toward the regrouped Brotherhood and send him careening at them. Each one of the battered Brotherhood yell out in fear and dive in all direction trying to avoid their thrown large teammate. Blob crashes into a nearby debris field of metal and cement mix like a falling comet. The impact is violent and loud, sending shattered pieces of building material sprinkling over and around the remaining Brotherhood. Her red outfit torn and tattered, Scarlet Witch staggers to her feet and remarks, "I don't get it! It's like that thing is getting stronger or something!"

Speeding at blinding speeds to where Blob had landed, Quick Silver voices out, with concern, "Blob is out cold, guys."

Toad hops back staring back toward Shaw's position and asks in earnest, "What do we do?"

With an angered expression, Avalanche grits his teeth and stand firm on a defensive stance readying himself for another attack. Helping Magneto to his feet, Gambit calls out, "Hold yo fire, kiddo! All we're doin' is makin' it stronger!"

Avalanche stares back at Gambit as Magneto adds with a bit exhaustion in his voice, "Gambit is right... our attacks are only feed it's strength."

"Then how do we stop it?" Quick Silver asks with frustration.

Lumber foot steps tremble closer as they all look and see Shaw's monstrous form approach. "Damned ifff you do, damned ifff you do not... you lllot arrre nothing but ffffood to mmme..."

Carefully passing Magneto to lean on Quick Silver's shoulder, Gambit steps off and away from the rest of the Brotherhood boasting at Shaw, "Then let's say we change the menu some, ugly." as he steps back into a combative stance.

His remark gets Shaw's undivided attention. With all his deranged looking eyes protruding from his mutilated head looking towards Gambit, Shaw boasts in return, "Foolll... your lllast attempt at heroics onlllly brought you pain at the hands offff the Enigma..."

With conniving grin, Gambit stares back Shaw and chuckles, "You're not the Enigma." as he hold his combative stance steady.

Shaw squares off giving Gambit his full undivided attention. Extending out his composite quarter staff into ready position, Gambit adds, "And let's not call this heroics..."

Drooling slime like fluids drip from Shaw's mutilated lips as he arrogantly inquires, "Thennn wwwhat ssshall we callll it?"

Gambit returns with an arrogant grin of his own, "Team work."

As though tackled from behind, Shaw suddenly finds himself in Allan's titanic headlock grip. Both cosmic beings grunt in the initial contact as they both struggle against each others strength. Allan pulls backwards yanking Shaw from his solid footing, maintaining his arm lock around the creature's partially scaly muscular neck. The ground shakes and rattles from their struggling steps causing the Brotherhood to stagger as they watch in awe. Shaw whips his elongated arms about, trying to work free from the violent hold. Allan adjusts his posture against Shaw's attempts to free himself, holding him firmly around the neck. Now locked in Allan's grip, Shaw ceases his struggle and begins to laugh. Although gripped around his neck, the mutilated cosmic mutant manages to hiss out, "Your sssstrength only serves tooo increase mmmy own, mmmmighty Vangaurd..."

Feeling Shaw's strength grow beneath his grip, Allan jolts his hold and grunts out, "Maybe, Mr. Shaw. But you're still new to the whole cosmic game. And in this game, ignorance is not bliss..."

Allan quickly releases his hold and grips Shaw by his right shoulder spinning him around face to face. The rapid change in tactics confuses Shaw for few seconds, but long enough for Allan to add, "I'm not just strong..."

Reacting with speeds faster than a blink of an eye, Allan attacks without mercy thrusting his right open hand toward Shaw's chest area. The attack gathers and pushes up massive amounts of wind and loose debris as it strikes fast and loud against the mutilated monster's muscular chest. A shockwave ripples outward from the impact, forcing the on looking Brotherhood to seek cover, but not lose sight of the horrific drama. Their fearful if not shocked expressions stare upon the sight of Allan's gloved right hand sticking out a blood dripping cavity through Shaw's obliterated back. Firmly in the grip of Allan's right hand is Shaw's still beating human heart. Taking a short breath, Allan stares at Shaw's astounded mangled face and continues, "... I'm as strong as I need to be."

Still holding Shaw firmly on the right shoulder with his left hand, Allan drops the beating heart to the ground and pulls his hand out of the gapping blood dripping chest cavity. Shaw staggers unable to make a sound accept for gurgling hisses. His expression is of fear and pain as he stares at Allan. Sighing out as though releasing as bit of frustration, Allan calls out, "Gambit, if you will."

Shaw falls to his knees, writhing in pain trying to clutch at his ripped open chest. He slowly turns his spasming head to where he last saw the Cajun mutant and spots him holding his still beating human heart in the palm of his hands. Gambit stands silently with disturbed expression on his face, holding the live pumping human organ in his hands. He shifts his eyes at the helpless kneeling Shaw and flashes an arrogant grin as his hands begin to glow around the heart. The glowing energy seeps into and around the beating blood dripping organ, signature of Gambit's mutant ability to kinetically charge objects at will. Stepping wide, Gambit lobs the glowing heart like grenade away from the gathered force. Shaw watches with dread as his heart arches through the air then dramatically explodes with the brilliance of a large signal flare. Unable scream out, Shaw arches his back in pain. Light shines out of his gapping open chest and out his multitude of eyes that widen from his spasming head. The Brotherhood each seek cover expecting the same implosion they had endured from Leland's demise. Shaw's body suddenly bursts into a ball of exploding blinding light sending out a mild shockwave. A slight thrust and pull of air tugs against the gathered team. But just as quickly as the explosion occurred, it quickly dissipates. Magneto gets to his feet to look and sees Allan standing firm with his body steaming from the energy blast. Gambit gets to his feet wiping his hands clean against his trench coat stating, "Not that I didn't enjoy seein' that loser meet his maker, but that was probably the nastiest thing I'd ever seen."

Magneto slightly grins at Gambit's words as he looks back at the condition of the rest of the Brotherhood. They each share i in the injuries showing light bruises and minor laceration cutting through their uniforms. Turning his attention back toward Allan, Magneto takes a breath and inquires calmly, "Allan, what of the Enigma?"

Without a word, Allan holds up his left hand signaling Magneto not to approach. A slight gust of wind picks up around Allan's position followed what seems to be glowing mist like energy that emanates from the debris riddled battleground. Ominously gathering around Allan's form, the haze like energy begins to swirl upward. Allan appears to take a deep breath as he stares up to the cloudy sky through his battle battered blood red helmet. He holds out his arms allowing the swirling flow energy to pass through him. The Brotherhood watch in amazement as a sudden burst of white light envelopes Allan and streaks upward like a column toward the illuminated night sky. The column of light parts the clouds in a loud white washing sound that overwhelms Allan's faint scream. The burst of light slowly shrinks in thickness as it dissipates into a distant echoing thunder. Allan staggers but remains standing appearing to be out of breath. Magneto and Gambit look upon him with concern unsure if they should approach. Allan lifts his head and looks at Magneto through the eyeholes of his face covering helmet. With a bit of hesitation, Magneto asks again, "What of the Enigma?"

Not even a few seconds after Magneto's inquiring words, another shockwave blasts outward from Allan's position knocking the members of the Brotherhood backwards to the ground. They each stumble and roll from the sudden force almost giving in to their heavy exhaustion. Looking back up, their eyes fill with dread and fear at the sight of a yellow glowing spear like weapon piercing through Allan upper right chest. The barbed like weapon seems to have penetrated Allan through back. A mixture of gasps and wide eyed expressions almost brings the immediate area to silence. The gathered team of mutants watch as Allan drops to his knees letting his head somewhat droop. Blood begins to seep out of his surprising fatal wound, dripping to the scorched ground. Standing in a boastful manner behind Allan, Seth grips the back end of the glowing spear like weapon and holds it firmly. Although sharing a battered and torn appearance, Seth seems to be worse off, seemingly appearing to be nursing a few wounds himself. Clearing his throat with a slight cough, Seth speaks out, "What about me, you ask?"

--

The pain strikes without warning. Rogue gasps out with a wide eyed expression feeling a sharp stinging sensation around her right chest. She drops to her knees trying to nurse the phantom like pain with her left hand. Tears roll down her cheeks as she grunts out in pain. Wolverine drops down to her asking out, "Rogue! What happened?!"

Clutching her chest, Rogue grunts and lightly pants out, "It's Allan... he's... in pain..."

Letting out a deep breath, she keels over passing out into Wolverine's arms. Dropping down to help Wolverine cradle Rogue's limp body, Storm voices her growing concern, "Is she alright, Logan? What is happening?"

Lightly brushing Rogue's white bangs from her face, Wolverine swallows nervously and glances at Storm replying, "This battle is bein' fought on multiple levels." as he turns his eyes upward and adds, "Come on Scott, reach her."

Storm follows Wolverine's upward stare, sharing his concerned expression. The rest of the remaining X-men approach taking up defensive positions around Storm and Wolverine. High above, in the floating swirling fiery sky, a bright yet silent drama unfolds. Suspended within a glowing transparent force field, Jean and Scott face one another in a near catatonic state. Deep within their minds, the young couple struggle to sort out a mixture of memory and emotion. Jean plays witness to Scott's dream like memory as it seems to play back right before her perception. She watches as Scott drives Taryn home in near silence. She can sense a sexual tension between them, however, they both keep it to themselves. With Scott, Jean feels a great deal of confusion and yearning to be heard. His thoughts jump from his concerns for Jean to a mixture of pity and remorse for Taryn. Jean watches on as Scott makes the turn into Taryn's neighborhood. She sees Taryn take several nervous glances over at Scott while he drives. Jean can feel a build up tension as they approach the front driveway to Taryn's parent's home. Upon pulling into the driveway, Scott shifts his sports roadster into park and sits in silence for a few seconds. His unsure thoughts only builds up the nervous tension. Taryn breaks the ice, "Well... thank you for the ride, Scott."

"No problem." Scott replies kindly.

Another few seconds of silence follows before Taryn decides to say, "I'm sorry, if I did something wrong."

Returning with a friendly smile, Scott remarks, "It's not you, Taryn. I'm not sure what is going on myself. I doubt I'll ever understand."

Jean watches Taryn use this moment to comfort Scott in this stage of his confusion as she gently reaches over to caress his right hand resting on the gear shift. The sight begins to infuriate Jean. Scott reciprocates by holding Taryn's hand. Jean's mind reflects her mood rippling the memory violently as she feels Scott's sincere care for Taryn's out reaching affection. It was almost enough to justify Jean's anger. Scott's heart is yearning for an affection he believes he lost from Jean, and now seems to seek in Taryn. The sight and feelings are more than enough fuel Jean's outburst. But just as she is about to let go of Scott's fading mind, his voice speaks up from the memory in words that freeze Jean in her place, "I love Jean, Taryn."

Although just words, Jean feels and hears the same words from his heart and mind, almost at the same time. Her eyes widen as she feels a complete content exception within Scott, as he settles in his heart for Jean's love. Taryn slightly smiles and replies, "I know. She's lucky."

Surprising Jean even further, Taryn's words echo of absolute sincerity as well. Both Scott and Taryn share smiles as they part. Stepping out of his car, Taryn waves goodbye saying, "I'll see you guys around."

Scott replies with a friendly smile and a playful salute before shifting into reverse. Jean then feels Scott's heart yearn for another level of love as his thoughts turn to hope. A hope that reaches for Jean. It is a feeling that she was not prepared to face. The betrayal she sought within Scott's mind did not exist. Jean realizes her search for justification of her actions is empty, and a great deal of sorrow begins to fill her heart. A level of sorrow she thought was lost since her interaction with the Enigma. Jean begins to feel a deep painful sensation of remorse throb from what seems like her entire being. The emotion is too much for her to bear as she telepathically yells out. A sudden rushing sensation overwhelms her perception as she pulls her mind away from Scott's. As though gasping for a deep breath of air, Jean physically opens her eyes widely. Her attention returns to the sight of Scott floating before her. Her breathing remains heavy realizing the grim fiery situation. But it is not the swirling mass of fire that flows around the protective sphere she has them encased in. It is the horrible spasming of Scott's body after having his mind forcibly probed by a higher being. Jean's face turns to panic as she reaches out to him in earnest. "Oh my God, Scott!" she cries out.

Moving over to him, Jean gently places her hands on the sides of Scott's face and slowly focuses her mind over him. Her eyes soften in saddened manner as she calms the chaos she had caused within his psyche. His panting breathing turns to a deep inhaling breath. Scott's body returns to calm relaxing state while Jean continues to telepathically caress his mind. Tears roll from Jean's eyes, then end up floating away in the weightless atmosphere she had created. "What have I done?" she whispers to herself.

With a groggy like groan, Scott suddenly stirs. His face slightly grins in the gentle hold of Jean's warm hands as he mutters out, "I'm... I'm ok... I'm fine... everything is alright..."

Jean quickly embraces him into a passionate kiss. Scott returns her embrace warmly, holding her with both arms around her slender waist. Holding each other with desperation, the young couple cling to one another. Scott softly remarks, "Everything is going to be ok now, Jean."

Gently releasing her hug, Jean slightly pushes away from Scott. Her posture, despite floating, shows of great sadness. Jean looks down out of shame then backup at Scott as she says, "No, it won't, Scott."

Before he can speak up, Jean reaches up placing her arms over head as though struggling against some unseen force attacking her mind. Her face expresses such pain with her eyes closed tightly. "It can't be ok... I've done such terrible things..." Jean struggles to say.

"I can hear them..." she continues, "I can hear the dying thoughts of Nung's people. I can clearly see the faces and hear the last thoughts of those people I executed. There are so many voices, Scott, I can't shut them out!"

Mustering the last of his strength, Scott reaches out to her saying, "Focus on me, Jean. Don't let go, I know you can keep it together."

Hearing the confidence in Scott's voice brings a slight smile to Jean's face. It is however short lived as her face slowly saddens. "Not this time, Scott. Things have gone too far."

With his visor off, Scott looks at Jean with grave concern. But before he can object to her statement, Jean floats further back and adds, "I should've been stopped, I should have stopped myself, but I wasn't strong enough." as she braces her head with her arms once more and continuing, "Now... you have to be strong for me."

A sense of deep dread mixed with confusion strikes Scott's heart as he watches Jean illuminate her body before him. Shaking his head, he calls out, "I don't understand!"

Despite her glowing form, Scott sees Jean smile contently, then slowly waves her right hand across his sight. A sudden build up of power surges within Scott as his eyes begin to glow bright red. He gasps out heavily and screams, "Jean... NO!"

But before he can react, his eyes release wide beam of concussive energy. A loud rip in the air echoes out as the beam of red destructive light careens into Jean violently. The protective telekinetic sphere they were both floating in dissipates like a popping bubble from Jean body being flung backwards from Scott's uncontrolled optic blast. It was as though a flood gate of energy had been released from his eyes. Scott quickly covers his eyes with his hands shutting them tight. But Jean being distracted from Scott's blast, her loss of concentration drops her hold on him and he falls from the sky along with her. Jean hits the ground first with the force of a crashing plane. Her impact surprises the battered team of X-men as they dive for cover. Wolverine catches sight of Scott falling but is unable to get to his feet. With desperation in his voice, he calls out, "Storm, catch him!"

Shuffling to her feet from her dive for cover, Storm quickly gestures out with her arms focusing her ability to manipulate the weather elements. She commands a gust of heavy wind beneath Scott's falling body. Her last second attempt slows the velocity of his fall, however, Scott still hits the ground rather hard. A muffled snap is heard as Scott grunts out loudly, tumbling to the rubble riddled ground. Scrabbling to his feet, Wolverine rushes over to Scott. Quickly checking his vital signs by making sure Scott is still breathing, Wolverine sighs out with relief to find his young friend still alive, but knocked unconscious. He reaches into one of Scott's uniform pouches and pulls out his spare ruby quartz sunglasses, placing them over the young mutant's closed eyes. The ground rumbles deeply as the fiery sky thunders from above. Wolverine look up then outward to see the remaining team of X-men regrouping to his position. He notices the condition of each member, looking as though they had been through a war. Shuffling carefully over, Colossus gently places Rogue's unconscious body next to Scott's and asks, "What now, my friend?"

Glancing back down at the two downed X-men, Wolverine finds himself reluctant to answer. He then looks over to the gathered team, one by one. Consisting of Havok, Dazzler, Colossus, Paige, Iceman and Storm, Wolverine realizes half this team is untested. His thoughts overflow with the notion that this, for some of them, is probably their first true mission, and maybe their last. Just as he is about voice out an order to the team, Jean's echoing voice telepathically speaks, _"Breathe confidence into the team, Logan. I need them, to kill me."_

--

Slowly backing away defensively, the battle worn members of the Brotherhood stare with horror at the unbelievable sight of Allan being run through the back by a glowing spear like solid energy weapon. Although gruesome in every nature, it is not the bloody wound that Allan has suffered that stuns them, it is the eerie silence from Allan that puts fear into their eyes. Appearing to be only breathing heavily underneath his face covering helmet, Allan sits quietly on his knees in slumped manner. Seth staggers off to his right releasing his firm grip from the back end of the spear. He limps trying to keep his weight off his apparent sore right leg and boasts, "Such... is the fate... for all those who call themselves heroes." as he glances back down at Allan.

Standing shocked at the sight of their friend on his knees bearing a fatal wound, the Brotherhood turn their attention to Seth turning their shocked expressions to anger. Gambit takes a more aggressive posture as he twirls his quarter staff into attacking position, then charges after Seth without a word. Despite his own injuries, Seth effortlessly swings out his right hand slapping Gambit's staff out of his angered grip, then quickly reaches out with his left hand grabbing the Cajun mutant by his throat. Seth chuckles and holds Gambit high off of his feet. "This again, Remy? You're starting to make this habit."

Struggling in Seth's grip, Gambit is unable to reply as his air supply is slowly cut off. Magneto stares at Allan for a moment, then turns his glare at Seth remarking, "If we are less than nothing to you, then why waste your time torturing us?!"

Removing his battle battered helmet off his head, Seth face shows an arrogant grin as he replies, "Life is only lived when one endures. And I am here to make sure everyone on this world endures everything."

Magneto turns his attention back to his young charges. They each glance at him for guidance, unsure of what to do next. An air of dead silence washes over the area as they watch Gambit struggles against the titanic grip of Seth. The silence, however, is suddenly broken by the light sound of panting like laughter. It is almost disturbing to hear such a jovial sound with a backdrop of what appears to be unending destruction. Even more disturbing as the light laughter turns to a more audible giggle. Seth expression turns from an arrogant grin to a curious smirk as looks around for the sound. Each member of the Brotherhood do the same turning their fearful faces into confused stares. Their ears follow the giggling back down to Allan, who they see lightly bouncing with his giggling voice. Clearing his throat lightly, Allan slowly raises his slumped down head peering through the eyeholes of his helmet and asks curiously, "So... that's it? This was your best?"

Seth's expression turns from curious, to confusion, then to near fear as notices Allan's eyes looking right up at him. He is shocked even further as he watches the spear like energy weapon slowly fade from a glowing yellow to a bright glowing red. The impaling weapon flashes then changes shape as it seems to mold into Allan's form. Seth breath grows short with fear watching what he thought was a fatal wound he had inflicted on Allan close and heal right before his eyes. Still unsure of the situation that is unfolding in front of them, the Brotherhood stare in awe. Their faces bear amazed smiles as Allan slowly picks himself off the ground and lightly pats his worn uniform free of dust. He glances at his right chest area acknowledging where he had been injured. Allan's once shiny outfit appears ripped from the attack. Allan nods playful like, then stares back at Seth turning his own expression to a more stern look as he says, "It's embarrassing how little you know yourself."

Dropping Gambit from his grip, Seth turns to face Allan. Quicksilver quickly shuffles over to Gambit, who coughs while staggering, and helps pull him away from the scene. The rest of the Brotherhood regroup and back away while not taking their eyes off the now tense moment between two cosmic beings. With a quick gesture of his hands, Allan manipulates the energies around him and repairs his tattered uniform to pristine condition. Seth stands even more confused watching Allan's uniform return to it's original starry like shine. "Wha... what the Hell is this?" Seth stutters out.

With a friendly grin, Allan speaks up, "Honestly, Seth, I had little to no clue how to handle you. More to the point, I didn't know how or if I could destroy you. The rules I have to live my life by prevent me from taking such blind actions without worrying about the impact it would have. It wasn't until I let you get that sucker shot in, that all the clues finally fell into place."

Seth powers up his hands and releases a massive column of yellow energy toward Allan. The blast rips through the air as it bears down on Allan's position. Gesturing with his right hand as though in a irritated manner, Allan casually snaps his fingers. Much to Seth's confusion, the energy blast fades off just before reaching Allan. Seth staggers back a bit shocked on how simple Allan reaction was. Allan adds, "I realized how simple it was to figure you out, Seth. I mean, the geezers don't acknowledge you, I couldn't sense your presence like I could with the others, and our powers almost seem to cancel each other out. But when that spear of yours touched my blood, it made all sense." as he smiles and continues, "Existence is indeed a random element. Where there was one unique being, there came two instead. Not brothers, but two sides of the same coin. I couldn't see you anymore than I could see the back of my head. The old farts couldn't see you because you weren't suppose to exist. But you did, and you blew it."

Trying to stand and appear to be not affected by Allan's words, Seth demands, "And what the Hell does all that crap mean?"

"It means," Allan replies while holding up his right hand out toward Seth and adds, "the rules don't apply to you."

A slight gesture of Allan's right hand ripples the air. Seth suddenly gasps as he appears to be stunned by an invisible force. Sparks of red energy strike and dance about his stiffed stunned body as he suddenly finds himself pulled toward Allan. Seth tries to struggle but with no result. His neck lands helplessly into the open waiting palm of Allan, who grips Seth's throat in the same manner Seth had gripped Gambit. Locked in the unwavering hold of Allan's hand, Seth gasps and struggles. Allan pulls him closer to the eyeholes of his blood red helmet and remarks with an arrogant tone, "This is gonna be very, very therapeutic."

Allan's body glows brightly, red at first, then a flashing white light. The flash grows so bright it washes over the Brotherhood as well. For the speechless members of the battle worn team of mutants, it is a warm welcoming light, almost revitalizing their exhausted bodies. A echoing washing sound surrounds them, as though they had passed through a peaceful waterfall. Each of their given senses leads them to perceive they are no longer on the ground, despite the perception of them still standing. Then Allan's voice angelically echoes around them, _"Behold, the power of the Vanguard."_

With the light surrounding them completely, Magneto, Gambit and the rest of the Brotherhood feel a full sense of contentment radiating all about. The smell of burning debris and the grimy heat fades away from them leaving a somewhat cleansed atmosphere, just as though they were never locked life or death battle. Feeling nestled in the light, they let go of their trivial troubles, letting days pass. It feels that their bodies had attained pure bliss as the days pass them by. Then a sudden echoing gasp catches their attention. Just as they each find comfort and safety within the light, it dissipates. Complete perception returns as the feeling of weight and solid ground form at the bottom of their feet. The growing odor of ash causes them to look around out of surprise. The fading light gives way to a dismal backdrop of ash covered ruins. A panoramic view of what used to be very large metropolis area now lies as crumbling wasteland of dry dusty blowing wind. Gambit looks up and sees the sky so clear he can almost see the stars. He takes a deep breath and remarks, "The air is thin, really thin."

Avalanche takes wide glances around in confusion as he asks, "Where the heck are we?"

"Relax guys," Allan quickly speaks up in a jovial tone, "you're safe."

They all turn to see Allan standing in front of a kneeling Seth. Both of their uniforms have seem to have been repaired. But to add to their confusion, they see Seth panting with short breaths. "Wh... where... are... we?" he pants out to Allan.

Placing his blood red helmet under his right arm, Allan crouches down to Seth's level and grins replying, "Welcome home."

Seth returns with a silent shocked expression as he continues taking short breaths.

Standing upright, Allan lightly clears his throat and adds, "Well, it took while to figure out where you came from. But I managed."

"A while?" Seth inquires with a short breath, "It's only been a few minutes."

Chuckling, Allan turns and looks down at Seth with joking grin. He reaches up with his left hand tapping his forehead playfully answering, "Strategic existence, Seth. Like I said, it's embarrassing how little you know yourself. But that doesn't matter now, you're home."

Scarlet Witch steps forward asking, "This, is where Seth is from?! It's a dump!"

Her comment catches Allan off guard as he breaks into laughter. In a playful tone, he says to her, "Now now, Wanda, don't be rude. We're all sure there is a reason why his world is in such crappy shape. Right Seth? I'm sure you can explain to all of us why your world, how should I put this, sucks?"

"Damn you Allan." Seth mutters out.

"Damn me?!" Allan continues to playfully return, "This was your doing, Seth." as he gestures around at the catastrophic sight and adds, "You're the one who took your anger out on this world. You collapsed this planet's core, making billions suffer slow deaths. But it wasn't enough, was it? You then forced your Sun to go nova, there by destroying what was left of any livable atmosphere."

Allan points up to the sky. The Brotherhood stare up to see a dimly lit star that barely shines brighter then the other stars in the sky. Crouching back down to Seth's downed posture, Allan tilts his head staring and adds, "This was the fate of other worlds that died at your hands. So it's fitting punishment that I bring you back to the first. On the exact spot, where 'she' died, right in front of you."

Seth's expression angers despite his shortness of breath. Without warning, he thrusts forward with his right fist at Allan's lowered head. The attack seems swift as Seth seems to achieved the element of surprise. However, the surprise lies with him as his tight fist slam solidly against Allan's left cheek. A quick sharp sensation tingles on Seth's knuckles at the second of impact, then quickly grows into a crushing, excruciating pain as his hand shatters against Allan's super dense structure. Seth's eyes widen at the shocking sight of his fist smashing against Allan's face like a car safety test. He feels his fingers snap and become dislodged along with tendons tearing under the shear force of his attack. Seth then feels his strength lag as he falls flat on his face into the gray dusty ground. He grunt and yells out loudly while quickly cradling his right hand closely to his chest. Allan remains still, unraveled from Seth's attempted surprise assault. "Boy, I bet that hurt." Allan arrogantly boasts.

Struggling to his knees, Seth pants out with pain in his eyes, "Wh... what did you do to me??!!"

With slight grin, Allan replies, "Technically, nothing. But that's changed now that you officially exist. To put it simply, I removed everything you've known, and gave you a lot of the one thing you were so eager to take away. Let us just say, you are going to regret all the things you have done for a very, very, veryveryvery, long time."

Staring at his now shattered hand, Seth shudders from the pain, then stares up at Allan saying, "You... took my powers?! That's impossible!"

"Improbable," Allan quickly adds, "and technically they weren't yours." as he clears his throat and stands up right in a commanding posture continuing, "So, as the Vanguard of the First Beings of Existence, I here by banish you to your dead home world, to starve, thirst, and suffocate for all eternity. Until such time one of us sees fit to grant you the one thing you will have to earn, death."

Stepping back while keeping his eyes down at Seth, Allan speaks out, "Does the punishment fit the crime?"

Toad swallows and quietly asks, "Um, is he talkin' to us?"

Magneto slowly glances around and replies carefully, "I believe he was speaking to them." as he gestures behind his young team.

The Brotherhood turn to see a gathered mass of strange beings standing behind them. A multitude of different creatures and unique beings either glowing or radiating some sort of power all stare down at Seth with disappointed expressions. Stepping forth, Fire Lord and Gabriel the Air Walker approach Allan in their graceful manner. "Ay," Fire Lord answers in a stern tone, "the punishment is indeed fitting."

Allan turns to the massive gathering of cosmic beings and asks out, "Let those who pity the Enigma step forward and grant him his only mercy."

The Brotherhood slowly glance back at the silent mass with curious expressions. One by one, each unique being disappears from sight as they depart. Each one turning their backs just before leaving in a fading manner until all including Fire Lord and Gabriel are no longer present. A eerie silence shadows Seth as the only beings left staring down at him are Allan and the young Brotherhood. "Anyone have anything to say before we close this chapter?" Allan asks the team.

Aside from a few smirks, mainly from Quick Silver and Gambit, the Brotherhood remain quiet staring down at Seth. Just then two female echoing voices speak up at the same time, _"We would like to say something."_

Appearing almost as translucent ghosts, Emma and Tessa make their presence known and felt in their projected astral forms. The two elegantly shaped women stand before Seth looking down upon him with disgusted expressions. _"Why so glum, my love?" _Tessa arrogantly asks him, _"You have achieved eternity, embrace it." _

Emma steps forward with a conniving grin and adds, _"Try to think of it this way, Seth. You are still the most powerful being on your world." _as she steps away giggling.

Gambit steps up next to Allan while looking down at Seth and asks, "So, is he mortal now?"

Allan glances at his Cajun friend and replies while shrugging his shoulders, "Immortally mortal, but yeah. He's 'de-powered', if that's what you're asking."

With a wide grin, Gambit boasts, "Works for me." as he quickly extends his composite metal quarter staff out.

With out warning, he steps up swinging his staff upward like a professional golf player striking Seth square under his chin. The sudden attack hits solidly causing Seth to grunt out as he flips backwards from the blow landing hard and violently into some dusty loose debris. Gambit's attack leaves Seth's face bloody slumping to the ground coughing. The rest of the Brotherhood watch with raised eyebrows as Gambit re-holsters his weapon and pulls out a fresh deck of unopened playing cards from his coat. He tosses the deck of cards into Seth's lap and remarks, "Incase you get bored, mon ami."

Gambit casually steps back to the group as they wait. Allan kneels down to Seth's level for one last time. Seth stares back with painful yet angered eyes. His face bruised and bloodied from Gambit's strike, he lays half way sitting up as Allan looks him in the eyes, then shakes his head silently in disappointment. Standing back up, Allan joins the rest of the Brotherhood sharing high fives with Avalanche and Toad. Seth struggles to right himself while trying not to use his shattered right hand. He watches as bright ball of light illuminates around the gathered team almost blinding him. Seth pants for air as he begs out loudly, "NO! D… don't … leave me… like this!!!"

The light flashes even more brightly before fading away from his sight, leaving Seth alone in the perpetual silence and darkness of his dead home planet, forever.

-----

Combining their powers into one defensive blast, Dazzler and Havok strain against the psionic blast of pyro-kinetic fire lashing out from Jean's glowing form. Havok's concussive force intertwined with Dazzler's beam of sparkling solid light is barely enough to deflect the tentacle like fiery wave as they both grunt and stagger back. The power impact is almost deafening with a flash brilliance of a giant road flare and striking with the force of bomb, knocking both mutants onto their backs. Rolling quickly back onto his feet, Havok recovers into a low posturing stance. He spots Dazzler a few feet off to his right slowly getting to her feet. She glance over to him remarking, "Let's not do that again, cool?"

Turning his attention back towards Jean's position, Havok snaps back, "I don't think we got much choice!" as he points frantically.

Another earth ripping wave of pyro-kinetic fire careens in their direction at high speeds. Both Havok and Dazzler scramble from their position trying to dive for cover. Just then Colossus quickly steps in front of the oncoming fiery wave. He stands firm and brace for impact gripping both of his metal fists tightly. At the last second he push forward against the impending attack taking the full brunt for the two friends he desperately defends. The organic flames collide into Colossus's sturdy metal body seemingly exploding in front of him like a large splashing wave against solid rock. The blast however is more than even his super dense form can handle as yells out in pain. The flames burn off his X-man uniform within seconds of impact at the same time striking him as though he had been hit by a train. His large body falls limp backwards and crashes just a few feet between Dazzler and Havok. Knocked unconscious from the attack, Colossus's metal form steams from the heat he had endured, however, being unconscious forces his power to revert his metal body back to flesh bone. Dazzler staggers back in shock at the sight of the large Russian being flung back like rag doll. Havok shuffles over to Colossus's limp body yelling out, "Yo, big guy!" as he does his best to check his friend's life signs.

Sighing out in frustration, Havok looks over at Dazzler saying, "I think he's hurt bad. But I'm no doctor."

Dazzler quickly shuffles over and helps Havok drag their teammate to a safer spot. Wolverine runs over and also lends a hand pulling Colossus away. He looks over to where Jean stands and sees her gripping her own red hair as though in pain. Her gentle voice echoes a bit as he hears a mixture of wining and grunt from her. With worried expression on his face, Wolverine turns his attention to his team's current condition. With Rogue lying out cold, Cyclops slowly coming around, and now Colossus unconscious, Wolverine lightly growls out, "We're droppin' like flies."

He watches as Storm tends to the downed X-men's minor injuries, then returns his attention over at Jean. "I gotta do something'." he remarks to himself just before charging off.

Storm does a double take with a fearful surprising expression as she see Wolverine in a hard run towards Jean. She yells out in earnest, "Logan, don't!"

But her please go unnoticed. Wolverine maneuvers through the random barrages of organic flames shifting his charging approach left to right. Gritting his teeth, he grips his fists and extends all six of his admantium claws and readies them for an attack. With Jean just few yards away, he leaps with all of the his strength holding out his claws fists out in front of his dive aims at Jean's throat. Effortlessly, Jean swipes out with her left hand waving a massive telekinetic force stopping Wolverine's charge and knocking him aside to the ground. He yells out in pain but is quick to tuck and roll back onto his feet. Jean immediately follows up with slash out of tentacle like flames that whips Wolverine across his chest. The burning attack sheers off a large portion of his uniform as well as flesh. Wolverine stagger back clutching his chest in pain. Despite his ability to heal almost instantaneously, he nearly gives in to the unbearable pain. The burning and gapping wound begins to heal as Jean speaks angelically, "You are not trying hard enough, Logan."

Wolverine continues to cradle his simmering healing wound as she continues, "Your attack seemed promising, but I can feel deep down in your mind that your heart is no longer into this. Hence you lack the killer instinct."

Taking a breath, Wolverine returns, "I don't wanna hurt you Jean."

Dipping her head while reaching up with her both hands, Jean groans out, then stares at Wolverine with sad eyes saying, "I don't want you to hurt me, I need you to kill me. And if you can't attack with all of your heart, all of your might, then this world will die."

Staggering a bit, Wolverine remarks, "It doesn't have to be this way, Jean! You can fight this! We can help you!"

Straightening her posture and releasing her grip on her red hair, Jean takes a deep subtle breath and returns calmly, "If you cannot deliver me, then you are useless here."

Her calm demeanor catches Wolverine off guard as he is suddenly struck by a pulsating telekinetic burst emanating from Jean's entire body. He is thrown backwards several yards crashing and tumbling uncontrollably through steaming piles of burning asphalt. Wolverine grunts loudly in pain as lands with echoing thud. Storm watches the grim scene and gets to her feet speaking out, "I'm sorry Jean, but you are leaving me no choice."

Raising her hands dramatically to the skies, Storm puts all of her focus to her power over the weather elements. Out of no where, large gusts of wind overwhelm the immediate area around Jean's position. Billowing puff of dark clouds form near the ground level as heavy rains pour down upon them. With another gesture of her hands, Storm calls up category five hurricane striking out with wind and rain up to speed of two hundred fifty miles per hour. As the rain flies in sideways from the extremely heavy winds, it begins to cool the lava covered terrain forming masses of steam that now blanket the area. Large pieces of home debris as well as loose chunks of ripped up street are flung by Storm's angry hurricane. Another gesture of hands calls down bright branching bolts of lightning followed deep rumbling thunder. The bolts of lightning crackle and careen into Jean's form causing a loud exploding flash. One after the other, the bolts of lightning strike dramatically. Despite all her great effort and concentration, the attack seems to wear on Storm. She begins to feel her strength give as she pours on the power. Storm breathing turns to heavy panting, she struggles to maintain her assault, but the strain of controlling such a massive angry system is becoming too much. Finally, exhaustion overtakes her, Storm's eyes partially roll back as she falls backwards passing out into the arms of young Paige Gutherie. At a loss for words, the young blonde mutant does her best to support the weight of her unconscious mentor. She shifts her own weight, trying to keep a good footing while bracing Storm's limp body underneath her armpits. But just as Paige begins to feel alone, Cyclops's groggy voice speaks up, "Paige, get… Storm to safety…"

Surprised, Paige replies, "Scott?! I.. I mean Cyclops… you're alright?"

Sitting up while cradling his left arm, Cyclops remarks, "In a manner of speaking. I think my arm is broken though."

Shuffling to a kneeling position, Cyclops flinches against the sharp pain in his left arm as he continues, "Move Storm to safety, I'll be right behind you with Rogue."

Huffing out in slight frustration, Paige shifts her weight again saying, "How? I mean not to be rude, Storm is heavy. I can hardly move."

"Then you'll need to transmute into something more dense. That will give the leverage to lift more weight." Cyclops adds.

"But," Paige returns, "I don't know how to do that yet."

Getting to his feet, Cyclops assures, "Yes, you can, Paige. Concentrate, think tough, think solid, think Colossus."

Gently placing Storms limp body to the ground, Paige closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Without a second thought, she reaches behind her head gripping the skin on her the base of her neck tightly. She jerks and tears the loose skin like tissue paper and begins to peel it off rapidly revealing a shinier surface underneath. She peels and tears frantically exposing her new transmuted form that closely resembles the tough metal form of Colossus but with shining and flowing blonde hair. Paige smiles at her achievement as Scott says, "Nicely done. Now, get Storm to safety."

Paige seems reluctant at first and almost hesitates. Allan's voice suddenly speaks up startling them a bit, "Listen to Scott, Paige. He is in charge."

Turning to look, Paige sees Allan in his shiny uniform donning his face covering helmet over his head. Allan gesture Paige to move along as she nods and bends down to carefully pick up Storm. Cyclops and Allan watch in silence as Paige hoists Storms unconscious body up and lumbers behind some thick debris for protection. Turning his attention back to Allan, Cyclops inquires, "Allan? When did you get here? What happened with the Enigma?"

Kneeling down, Allan removes his helmet, placing it onto the ground as he checks on Rogue's condition. He smiles contently while gently caressing her bare cheek and replies, "No one has to worry about him anymore."

A distant wine and painful grunt is heard from Jean as the ground shakes once more. The skies above billow of fiery clouds and thunder with the sounds of a thousand fireworks. Both Cyclops and Allan turn their eyes upward at the dramatic sight. Jean's voice catches their attention once more as she cries out loud in an echoing tone. Cyclops returns his attention back to Allan remarking, "Wait a minute. Why are you here, Allan? You told me to get to Jean before you do. You told me to reach her. Did I fail?! Is that why you're here?!"

Choosing to remain silent, Allan reaches down and picks up his shiny helmet and quietly places it over his head. Without so much of a word he side steps around Cyclops and starts to casually walk towards Jean's position. Cradling his soar arm, Cyclops quickly steps in front of Allan saying, "You… you're here to kill her, aren't you?!"

Sighing gently, Allan glances down, then back at Cyclops, peering through the eyeholes of his shiny blood red helmet. His silence answers the desperate question as Cyclops adds, "NO! I won't let you! There has to be another way!" as he tries to hold back Allan with his right hand.

Allan can feel Scott trying to keep him from advancing forward. In a calm manner, he says, "Balance has to be returned, Scott. The scales have been tipped for too long."

Cyclops pushes against Allan's chest trying to hold him back, but slides backwards instead as Allan takes one step forward. Crying out again, Cyclops pleads, "Stop, Allan! Please! Don't do it! I love her!"

Allan halts his forward motion and stares Cyclops directly in his eyes. In very calm manner once more, Allan asks, "You love her that much?"

Staring back toward Jean's position. Cyclops sees her glowing form rise off the ground and slowly ascends into the air. He then turns his face back at Allan and says in a near crying tone, "Yes… yes, I do."

"And you would be willing to do anything to save her, and in turn, save your world?" Allan continues to ask.

Slightly drooping his head in almost sadness, Cyclops lightly returns, "Yes… I would."

Despite all the fiery drama unfolding around them, and air of silence come between the two young men. Allan then gently places his left hand of Cyclops's right shoulder, and pats it with friendly confidence. The sudden change in mood confuses Cyclops as he looks at Allan. "That's all I needed to hear, Scott." Allan says as he lifts his helmet off his head smiling.

Cyclops stagger a bit with a confused expression. Allan grins and speaks out, "Professor, can you hear me?"

Looking around baffled like, Cyclops hears Charles's telepathic voice speak, _"Yes Allan, I can hear you."_

Smiling at Cyclops with a friendly smile, Allan adds, "Then it's time."

Back in the Cerebro chamber, Charles takes a breath with a sullen expression as he says, "It is indeed. Tessa, Emma, please bring Elizabeth in, we will need her mind as well."

Both women stare at each other with concern as they quickly move to the chamber door to fetch the young telepath.

Billowing masses of steam flow all about as rain and fire mix. Cyclops watches as Allan kneels down and picks up Rogue in his arms. Her unconscious body lays comfortably in his gentle hold while he stands back up. Allan smiles and chuckles a bit, further confusing Cyclops. Another pulsating blast radiates from Jean's glowing form sending out a shifting shockwave. Cyclops staggers but remains on his feet. His voice starts to become desperate once more asking, "Allan, what's happening? What are you going to do?"

Holding Rogue close, Allan chuckles again, "Honestly, I don't know. I never really thought this far ahead. But, if things work out, everything will be alright. Don't worry, Scott, when the time comes, you'll know what to do." he says as he smiles.

Allan then turns and walks a few yards towards Jean's air born position. Cyclops watches quietly as Allan stops and stares upward at Jean, then back down at Rogue in his arms. High above them, Jean continues to struggle against her own growing power. Streams of tears pour from her eyes then mix into the swirling flow of organic flames that now dance about her glowing body. The flames lash out, burning the skies and scorching the earth below. Carrying Rogue in his arms, Allan takes slow glances around at the once serene suburban neighborhood. The dark early morning sky illuminates with red and yellow hues revealing the growing destruction from Jean's uncontrollable pyro-kinetic pulses. One after the other, quaint homes and care taken yards burn and crumble under the immense heat and force. Allan watches as fire and rescue units supported by a multitude of law enforcement and SHIELD personnel evacuate the awoken civilians further away from the danger. Sighing out, Allan turns his attention back up toward Jean. His eyes begin to glisten slightly as he stares up with a slight grin. Rogue lightly groans out as she gently stirs in Allan's arms. Playfully, Allan says to her, "About time, sleepy head."

Opening her eyes slowly to the sound of Allan's voice, Rogue looks up and asks, "Allan, you're alright?"

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent," Allan jokingly returns while nodding his head and adds, "but yeah, I'm still here."

Rubbing her eyes, Rogue's other senses catch up and she realizes the situation has escalated around them. She gasps out as Allan remarks casually, "I know, we're not out of the woods yet."

Gently placing Rogue down on her own two feet, Allan sighs out again, this time with a frustrated expression, "I tried really hard, babe. I tried so hard to avoid this. It's like studying for the wrong final exam."

Rogue's eyes widen in fear at the sight that now surrounds them. All around them the ground seems to be burning. The air ripples and broils cooking the atmosphere. Rogue knows the catastrophic scene should have obliterated her by now, but standing near Allan her fears seem to subside. She looks for the rest of the X-men and spots Cyclops standing off in the distant staggering and flinching from the same fiery background. Rogue's face turns to concern as she asks Allan, "Where're the others? They're not dead, are they?"

"No," Allan replies calmly, "they're all fine. Some of them will probably be really sore tomorrow though."

"If there is a tomorrow." Rogue sarcastically adds.

Looking up at Jean's glowing form, Allan lightly chuckles with a grin and remarks, "There will be, babe. You're here to make sure of that."

Turning her attention back to Allan with a confused expression, Rogue darts out, "Me?! You're the Vanguard. You can stop this. You have the power to stop Jean."

"I can't." Allan says while closing his eyes and dropping his head.

Rogue almost steps back speechless as Allan continues, "The rules that come with this, uniform, prevent me from getting involved any further. Unless of course, if I decide to just to outright kill her. But in doing so, I could in turn destroy this world anyway."

Allan can see the confusion on Rogue's face as he tries to explain further, "Look around you, Rogue. Jean's power has seeped into every fiber of this world. The air burns naturally now, the ground cooks almost by itself because she has altered the way it interacts with the air. Her power is fueled by the emotions of every sentient life form Jean is slowly replacing the evolution of this planet. And that is something that I cannot interfere with."

The ground suddenly quakes even more violently than before. Both Allan and Rogue grab hold of one another while taking glance around. Streams of fire seem to deflect off of an invisible protective barrier that Allan has encased them in. Rogue then pushes Allan away screaming, "Damn your stupid rules, Allan! This is my world you're talkin' about!"

Brushing his hands through his jet black hair in frustration, Allan speaks up in a stern tone, "Think for minute, Rogue! Cataclysmic events are what shaped this world from the beginning. Imagine if someone like me prevented the comet that killed the dinosaurs from hitting the planet. It was a natural event that gave rise global changes, the ice age, mammals, humans, and even mutants. Seth made sure that it was your world's natural assets that would mold Jean into what she is now. He knew that I couldn't stop her if came down to this."

Rogue's posture somewhat droops in sadness as she lightly cries out, "So that's it? This is the end?"

Stepping close to Rogue and gently holding her shoulders, Allan smiles at her and says, "No, it's not, babe. Look." as he point off to his right.

Rogue follows his hand and sees Havok and Dazzler join Cyclops using their powers to defend his position, blasting out against any incoming debris picked up by Jean's telekinetic pulse. With a confident smile, Allan says, "Your friends still fight. I can sense their determination, and your hope."

Slightly rolling her eye in frustration, Rogue darts out, "Yeah, Ah'm hopin' you'll save my world."

Allan smiles while caressing her shoulders and returns, "I can't save your world, babe. But you can."

Rogue falls silent while looking into Allan's caring eyes. She softens her mood as she notices a single tear roll down his right cheek. It is as though they've become oblivious to the carnage that deflects around them. "Do you remember what you promised me, with all of your heart?" Allan asks her.

With hesitation in her voice, Rogue replies, "Sort of, Ah mean, you asked me to remember everything that night. While we were at that place, the energy convergence or something. It was… blissful."

Allan smiles and adds, "It was, and more. Now I need you to hold on to that promise."

"Ah don't understand…" Rogue say nervously.

Smiling again, Allan returns, "Yes you do. I know you can feel our connection. It was very apparent when you passed out feeling the pain I felt from Seth's weapon. We're connected in ways nobody else will ever understand."

Sharing his caring demeanor, Rogue asks, "What're you askin' of me, Allan?"

"Make my powers your own," Allan says with confidence, "and save the world."

"What?!" Rogue returns with shocked expression, "Ah can't! Besides, you're immune to my powers."

"Not immune, " Allan mentions, "just resilient."

Rogue speaks up, "But you said Ah couldn't take what was yours…"

"…unless I give it you." Allan quickly adds in.

Falling silent, Rogue just stares into Allan's eyes. "But… that means you're gettin' involved."

"Not officially," Allan says, "your natural ability to absorb powers makes it so all I have to do is let go. But in order to take my powers, you have to take all of me."

His comment puts a mixture of fear and confusion on Rogue's face as they both look at one another.

A few yards back, Cyclops tries to keep a view on the fiery dramatic scene, but is forced to shift his position in order to avoid more burning debris. He constantly looks up into the sky above at Jean as he calls out, "Professor! What am I suppose to be doing?!"

Charles's telepathic voice returns, _"Try to remain calm, Scott. You will know when the time comes, I promise."_

Getting to his feet from a previous dive for cover, Havok speaks up, "This is nuts, Scott! We gotta fall back, bro!"

Staring back at his younger brother, Cyclops takes a breath and says, "You and Dazzler regroup with Paige and fall back. I'm staying."

"There ain't no way I'm leaving you here alone, dude!" Havok returns.

"That's an order, Alex." Scott quickly adds with a stern tone.

With angered reluctance, Havok acknowledges his older brother's orders and gestures Dazzler to fall back with him, leaving Cyclops standing among the fiery storm. Staring back up at what seems like the end of the world, Cyclops focuses his attention on Jean. The sudden feeling of helplessness begins to sink into his thoughts, a feeling he had dreaded.

Stepping away from Allan, Rogue shakes her head and yells, "NO! That's a stupid idea, Allan!"

"Of course it's stupid, Rogue!" Allan returns in playful tone, "But if you have a better one, I'm open for suggestions."

"This isn't funny!" She yells back in an almost weeping manner, "Do you even know what you're askin' me to do?!"

Allan's expression softens as he stares into Rogue's eyes as he answers, "Yes, I do. And you are the only one who can do this."

Rogue falls silent while staring back at Allan. All around swirls organic flames and floating debris as the land gives way to Jean's ever growing power. Keeping his gaze into her green eyes, Allan smiles at Rogue once more and says, "You have to do this, babe. I need you to do this. Save your world."

Tears roll down her cheeks as she softly asks in return, "What happens to you?"

"You got me." Allan replies playfully, "I've never tried this before."

Rogue almost cracks a smile at Allan's comment but is then distracted by a quaking shock wave caused by another telekinetic pulse. Both she and Allan take a step to keep their balance as the wave pass over them. Distant sounds of shifting rock and the sirens of local authorities fill the silence between shockwaves. In a calm tone, Allan remarks, "Your world is running out of time."

With a hesitating breath, Rogue says, "Ah… Ah don't wanna lose you."

"You never will." Allan returns quickly with a soft smile.

Taking a deep breath, Rogue throws all caution into the wind as she leaps into Allan's welcoming arms. Among the flowing burning devastation that surrounds them, they passionately kiss, inhaling one another. Rogue hugs Allan almost gripping his head as he wraps his arms around her slender waist. Letting her gloves slide off her hands, Rogue begins to run her fingers through Allan's jet black hair, kissing him as though ignoring the world around her. A tingling sensation begins to somewhat sprinkle through her entire body. The sensation slowly builds within her as she feels a sudden burst on energy from her center. Allan's body slowly glows in her embrace, his lips locked onto hers. Sudden, his body flashes brightly as it bursts with red intensity. Rogue would gasp at the sensation of both cold and hot energy within her if not for her passionate hold. Instead, the only sound she hears in her mind is Allan' echoing voice whispering, _"I love you."_

Staggering against another shockwave, Cyclops marvels at the brilliant sight of Allan's body suddenly illuminating like a star within Rogue's embrace. He cradles his broken left arm as he watches the light from Allan's body envelope Rogue like a warm blanket until neither she or Allan are visible to him. He takes quick glances around at the devastating organic flames that continue to swirl around him. A mixture of confusion and frustration strikes at his soul as all he can do is watch and yell out, "Professor, what's happening to them!"

"_Remain calm, Scott." _Charles replies telepathically, _"Prepare yourself."_

Trying to maintain his composure among what looks like Hell on Earth, Cyclops asks out while looking up, "For what?!"

A surge of power flow through her entire being. Rogue feels her body super charge with intensity like no other. The power is intoxicating and fearsome at the same time. But she begins to feel something else. A comforting presence that seems to radiate within and embrace her as well. She opens her eyes revealing red shimmering pupils as she grins with confidence. Rogue's body continues to glow with red brightness, but she now glows alone as she had fully absorbed Allan's entire being. Memories of another life flash through out her mind, yet she finds them just as comforting as the presence within her. She is reminded of the sensation she felt when Allan had allowed her to access his mind so she could sing at his concert. Everything begins to make sense to her. Allan had been preparing her for such an occasion. She feels everything he had felt, his fear of failing her world, his hope he had for her and the X-men and the disappointment he feels for his own failure with Jean. However, the embracing sensation she feels with this new imbued power runs deeper than she anticipates. It is then she realizes the feeling is Allan's deep love for her. Rogue feels as though she is embraced within his arms, snuggled up against his warm body on a cold night. With that comfortable sensation, Rogue also feels a great deal of contentment Allan has whenever he is with her. Her expression softens as her eyes slowly begin to glow bright red. The sudden surge of energy becomes her own. Slowly bringing her hands up in front of her, Rogue grips with both fists and begins to command the immediate flowing forces around her like she had been doing this her entire life. She looks up at Jean in the sky above and whispers out in a echoing voice, _"Time to rock."_

Rogue focuses a power unlike any she had ever absorbed as she gathers the chaotic energies around her then uses the forces to propel her into the sky like a shooting star. As she ascends toward Jean into the burning skies above, Rogue illuminates her body leaving a streaking light trail beneath her. The extreme forces of her upward thrust causes the swirling clouds of fire and debris to part from her flight path. Struggling against the growing forces within her, Jean lets go of her tensions catching sight of Rogue heading her direction. She fixes her attention upon her fellow X-man's new acquired power level and boasts out, "_Does little Rogue believe she can contend with the power of the Phoenix?"_

Reaching the same altitude as Jean, Rogue glares back with her red glowing eyes and replies, _"Ah'm through playin' nice, Jean."_

Despite the tears pouring from her angelic eyes, Jean flashes a conniving grin as she returns, _"You don't know the game enough to even attempt to play. This world is begging to be healed of it's open festering wounds. The only way I know how to heal it is to burn everything! You want to play our game, Rogue? Then destroy me without hesitation, without mercy. My body and mind are committed to this, but my soul is in torment. Destroy me now!"_

With a somewhat cold glare, Rogue answers back, _"That's not why Ah'm here, Jean."_

Turning her agonizing stare into a look of rage, Jean darts out, _"If you cannot do what is necessary, than you are as useless as the others! I doubt, even with Allan's powers coursing through your veins, could you destroy me."_

With that said, Jean lashes out with a column barrage of streaking fire from the skies. The fiery attack strikes Rogue against her right side causing her to slightly flinch at the brilliance of the impact as it seems to explode off her newly dense form. The relentless heated attack however obliterates her tattered X-man uniform to cinders leaving Rogue floating bare naked. Her body only seems to simmer from Jean's lash out as she looks back and calmly replies, _"You right, Jean. Ah took Allan's powers not to destroy you, but to augment my own."_

With any warning of telegraphing, Rogue lunges out with both hands at Jean. The speed of Rogue's advance catches Jean totally by surprise. All she can do is react with a loud gasp as Rogue places both of her bare hand upon Jean's cheeks. Unlike absorbing powers as she had done in the past, Rogue feels absolutely concentrated and focused. A flow of chaotic fire and energy rushes into her body like a bottle pour it's contents into an open drinking glass. However, this drinking glass has no fear of overflowing. Jean's eyes roll back, stunned by the sudden drain of her power. She tries to gather her wits and break free of Rogue's hold, but it is not only her power that is being drained, but her control as well. Rogue's focus is so in tuned she has isolated Jean's essence from the corrupting power of the Phoenix. Jean yells out, feeling as though someone is ripping her soul into two. As Rogue continues to hold on, her body begins to glow bright red. Jean appears to be stunned and shocked as she is enveloped into growing crimson light. Then with a quick spark, both of their bodies flash with extreme white light like an exploding star. The event is so sudden and bright, it blankets the entire sky, forcing all who look upon it to seek cover or hide their eyes. All, except for Cyclops, who stares up with silent awe.

Within the blinding light, all perception is overwhelmed by warmth and comfort. Jean feels her being let go as she seems to take a step into a familiar place. She looks down at her hands with curiosity as a sense of what she believes is normalcy settles within her. Jean takes a breath and continues to walk into a realm with no floor, walls or ceiling. All around is a hazy white light that slowly dims to reveal Allan comforting Rogue as she sleeps soundly with her head resting in his lap. Jean smiles and asks out, "Allan? What's going on?"

Returning with friendly smile, Allan whispers back, "Shh… she's taking a nap."

Jean's smile has hint of curiosity as she looks around and lightly asks, "What happened, Allan? Are we dead?"

Lightly chuckling, Allan grins and says, "Close, just call this a transitional state of body and mind. It's just another translation of strategic existence."

"Why is Rogue asleep? Is she ok?" Jean inquires with sincerity.

Allan smile contently down at Rogue as he explains, "Well, this is her mind, or at least her translation of strategic existence. Our minds are kind of linked, but her human consciousness is in a somewhat dream state. I'm just making sure she is comfortable. This does, however, give us a chance to settle things."

Jean stares back down at Allan while he sits with Rogue's head resting in his lap. She falls silent as he continues, "I'm really sorry things turned out this way. I never would have guessed in a million years that my worst enemy would actually be myself. But there are no absolutes in existence. You're going to be alright, Jean. I'm not going to promise life will get easier for you after this day. It's not easy to be at a state where you touch the face of eternity. You can't expect life to be the same, but it will get better."

"I don't understand, Allan." Jean replies innocently.

Smiling back up at Jean with a friendly disposition, Allan says, "You will."

Taking a soft breath, Allan looks around and speaks out softly, "Professor, it's time."

Jean looks around quickly and suddenly sees Charles standing casually off to her left with a content smile. He holds out his right hand and says, "Time to come home, Jean. I'm here to guide you back."

Looking back down at Allan and Rogue, Jean is at a loss for words as her expression shows of slight surprise. Allan smiles and gives her a friendly wink as he gently brushes Rogue's hair in his lap. Jean reaches up and up and places her left hand into Charles's right hand. Her perception suddenly feels pulled away from the white bright realm. A rushing sensation of passing voices gives way to a relieving deep gasp for air as she physically opens her eyes to a fiery glowing sky. Her back arches back in the arms of Cyclops who calls out to her, "Jean! Jean it's me, Scott. It's alright, your safe now."

With her senses slowly gaining bearings, Jean takes glances around and sees the devastation surrounding them. She looks back at Cyclops and speaks out in a somewhat groggy tone, "Wh… where are Allan and Rogue?"

Despite his eyes being covered my his ruby quartz sunglasses, Jean can see his worried expression as Cyclops turns his gaze upward. Jean follows his stare and sees Rogue's glowing form floating high in the burning skies above. Her arms out stretched to her sides with her back arches. Rogue's body pulsates with an abundance of energy seemingly gathering the chaotic forces that were unleashed upon this world. She floats in silence like a living star. Jean's eyes begin to fill with tears as she tells Cyclops with a groggy voice, "I'm sorry, Scott."

Cyclops looks back down at Jean with a slight smile and says, "It's ok Jean. Everything is going to be alright. I mean, it looks like Rogue and Allan are fixing things."

Jean slowly shakes her head as she begins to cry in his arms. Cyclops becomes even more concerned as he turns his gaze back up. Charles's voice telepathically speaks to him calmly, _"Scott, you need to listen to me now, more than you ever have before."_

Within the comfort of the hazy warm light, Allan shifts his position underneath Rogue's resting head and cradles her in his arms. He smiles and chuckles as he speaks out, "Hey there, caught you sleeping on the job again."

Rogue slowly stirs as she hears his voice and replies in a crank tone, "Dang it Allan, Ah was really comfy there too." as she sits up next to him.

Rubbing her eyes, Rogue looks back at him and sees him wearing only a white t-shirt and worn blue jeans with no shoes or socks, sitting Indian style, while she seems to be sporting her usual black skirt, tights, and top with a translucent green blouse. Also wearing no shoes or socks a well as no gloves to cover her hands. She lets out a soft yawn while stretching her back while Allan just watches with a content smile. She looks back with curious grin and asks out, "What?"

Allan casually shrugs his shoulders and replies with chuckle, "I don't know, you just look cute when you do that."

"Cute?" Rogue asks sarcastically, "Ah was just yawnin', Allan."

Allan laughs and returns, "Well I don't look that cute when I yawn."

"Who would with their mouth wide open like that?" Rogue quickly adds sarcastically.

She then glances around noticing the featureless white hazy glow of their surroundings and remarks, "Hey wait a minute! This is that cosmic thinking' place, isn't it?"

Sighing out with a grin, Allan sarcastically replies, "Strategic existence. Nicely put by the way."

Sitting up on her knees with wide eyes, Rogue quickly asks, "What happened to Jean and everybody else? Did your idea work?"

Sitting up on his knees, Allan shuffles closer to Rogue and says with a soft smile, "Everything is going to be fine."

She notices Allan's mood change as a slight hint of sadness is seen in his smile. Rogue's expression seems to reflect as she asks, "What's goin' on, Allan"

Looking down, Allan lightly laughs and says, "You know, when I first visited your world a few years back, I thought your society was backwards, failed, and doomed. I couldn't figure out why the powers that govern my life would guide me to such a world. But then I caught site of you and the X-men. I saw hope. And that was all I needed to see. I guess… it was my arrogance that blinded me, I don't know. I wanted your world to be free of the burden of evolutionary division. And I was hoping Jean would be the answer to that. Not everything turns out the way you want them."

Rogue sits silently as Allan gently holds both of her bare hands and caresses them with his fingers. Noticing his sadness grow, Rogue inquires, "What's wrong?"

Looking up into her green eyes, Allan's eyes begin to tear up as he replies with a slight grin, "I have to say good bye, Rogue."

Staggering while stepping back in protest, Cyclops speaks out loudly, "I don't understand, Professor!"

Returning telepathically, Charles says, _"Remember your training, Scott. The narrow beam, you are the only one with the power and accuracy to carry out this task."_

Looking down at Jean's resting body, Cyclops speaks out again, "Allan was teaching me how to do it, but…"

Charles quickly adds, _"There will be a moment of vulnerability. You cannot hesitate."_

Turning his gaze back up at Rogue's dramatic posture in the sky, Cyclops lightly asks as though asking himself, "Vulnerability?"

Rogue's eye widen as she leans in close to Allan asking, "Goodbye?! Why good bye? Ah don't get it."

With single tear rolling down his face, Allan replies, "Seth made sure in the end, that I couldn't do anything to save your world. But through natural evolution, through you and X-men, I found a way. I know you can feel the power we peeled away from Jean. It needs to be released back to the cosmos. I can't do that… you, and the X-men can."

Rogue attention is sudden caught by the quick spark of light shining from Allan's chest. A shimmering glowing star like burst twinkles from his heart as Allan stands and remarks, "I have to go."

Rogue quickly stands up as well yelling out, "NO!! This ain't right! Ah won't let you do this! Ah almost lost you once, Ah ain't gonna let that happen again!"

Allan smiles while gently reaching up and caressing her shoulders. Tears roll down his cheeks as he tells her, "I made a promise that I'm being forced to break. I don't want this anymore than you do. But we can't be selfish."

"Yes we can damn it!!" Rogue yells back as tears begin to run down her face, "Ah wanna be selfish!! Ah don't want you to die!!"

Allan quickly embraces her as Rogue begins to weep into his chest. The shining light twinkles out from between them as they hold one another silently. Allan speaks in a soft tone, "We both know it's the right thing to do, babe. Don't forget, right now our minds are one. I can feel everything from you, just as you can feel everything from me. You know how I feel about all this."

Sniffling, Rogue hugs Allan tightly as she mutters out, "You're… scared. You're afraid of what is gonna happen. You're afraid for everyone if you don't do this. You're sad for your father. You're afraid of… of losing me."

Rogue lets out a deep felt cry as she holds Allan around his torso. Allan comforts her in his embrace, gently sinking his face into her hair. He breathes in her scent while closing his eyes, then lets out a slow sigh remarking, "I would have spent the rest of my life here with you." as he grins and chuckles out, "Even though the tv shows here suck."

Allan's comment seems to lighten Rogue's mood as she giggles in his embrace. Staring back at each other while hold one another lovingly, Allan adds with a smile, "But I would take one year with you over a life time of never knowing you at all."

Reaching up very gently, Allan holds and caresses Rogue's cheeks while gazing into her eyes. "I knew I was staring into forever." he lightly tells her.

Rogue smiles despite the tears from her eyes. Allan shares her smile as the light from his heart begins to glow ever more brightly. Embracing her again, Allan looks into Rogue's eyes once more and says, "I love you, Ann." as they connect into a deep passionate kiss.

The light from Allan chest sparkles out from their loving embrace overwhelming the perception within the hazy white glowing realm.

Deep within the Cerebro chamber, Charles's eyes widen as his concentration increases. He speaks out in a commanding tone, "Ladies, focus all your efforts. We must separate Allan and Rogue's minds."

Behind him, wearing similar interfacing helmets, Psylocke, Emma, and Tessa close their eyes and reach out telepathically. Theirs thoughts, combined with the efforts of Charles approach what seems like a glowing visage of a humanoid figure, shining more brightly than any star in the heavens. Charles looks upon the figure with a bit of fear as he remembers this image from before. He lightly speaks out in his thoughts, _"The dream… it has come full circle."_

The united minds feel a great strain as they focus a pull against one mind that does not want to seem to let go. But as though getting a firm grip on a rope, they tug and pull at the individual. The minds of the telepaths begin to feel strain on themselves and almost weaken against the emotional hold the two minds they are trying separate have on one another. Pain and sadness seep into each of their thoughts as they struggle in this task. Until finally, in one single thought, the minds suddenly divide. Almost in one loud singular gasp, Psylocke, Emma, and Tessa open their eyes wide. They begin to stare at one another with unsure expressions, having felt Rogue's emotional reluctance to let Allan go. They turn their attention forward to where Charles sits in a near catatonic state, locked within the telepathic interface of Cerebro's augmented connection.

Staggering once more, Cyclops watches as Rogue's glowing form suddenly flashes brightly with her back arching dramatically. Then with pulsating ripple, the light leaves her body as though she had divided into two separate beings. One being her normal human form them other, a more broader shape male figure whose body seems more translucent with a shining star like light sparkling from his chest. Both Rogue and the energy form float a few feet apart with their arms out stretched to their sides. Charles speaks out to Cyclops telepathically in a more earnest tone, _"There Scott! His heart!"_

With confusion in his voice, Cyclops cries out, "I can't do this Professor!"

"_You must," _Charles returns, _"it is the only moment of vulnerability Allan has given us. Use the narrow beam. Strike his heart, release the power source back into the cosmos."_

Cyclops shakes his head trying to fight back the anger as he yells out, "NO!! I can't! I won't kill Allan!"

"_Scott," _Charles speaks out calmly, _"Allan trained you for this moment. He knew your mutant gift relied on your body absorbing kinetic and potential energies around you and releasing it in the form of concussive light. But the narrow beam concentrates that energy into a more dense beam. Just enough power to obliterate his exposed human heart."_

Cyclops hesitates and stares up silently as Charles adds, _"The fate of this world now lies in your decision, Scott."_

Looking up, he watches as Allan's energy form slowly floats away from Rogue's floating catatonic like body. A wave of unsure thoughts rush through his mind in a few seconds. Those seconds however seem like an eternity to him as he continues to hesitate. He takes quick glances around at the damage near and far, noticing devastation and chaos that still wreaks havoc around him. He looks back at Jean for assurance but only sees the sadness in her eyes for what needs to be done. Turning away, Cyclops grits his teeth. He then turns his gaze upward at Allan's glowing form and quickly snatches his ruby quartz sunglasses off his face. As though letting out a deep breath, he doesn't say a word as he opens his eyes into a concentrated glare. A bright ruby red spark flashes from his eyes as he releases the straightest beam of optic energy he has ever aimed. The narrow beam of red light streaks at light speed into the sky toward Allan's body. A moment of strange silence occurs as the red beam strikes at the shining heart in Allan's chest. A quick spark follows Allan's form arching his back in response to the impact. Cyclops's red narrow blast appears to pierce Allan's star glowing heart. Rogue's eyes suddenly open as she gasps loudly. In brilliant display of illuminated energy, a large column of hazy blue light seems to blast upward from Allan's floating position into the sky parting the clouds. The energy beam streaks through the quelling storm clouds with thunderous echoes. Allan's glowing heart then bursts brightly seemingly causing a chain reaction that causes the rest of his form to shine and burst as well into millions of sparkling and glowing tiny particles. The particles slowly and gently rain down, each dissipating. The bright column of light also fades off in the starry expose sky. Slowly and gently, Rogue touches down to the ground, dropping to her knees with a plain expression on her face. A few yards away, Cyclops shuts his eyes while dropping to his knees as well. Out of anger, he throws his ruby quartz glasses as far as his flagging strength would allow as he begins to lightly weep. Jean sits silently, also crying with Scott and Rogue in her visual range. Wolverine comes staggering out from a hill of debris and approaches the silent trio of battle worn mutants. He sees Cyclops on his knees, his eyes shut tightly with tears running down his face. Off to Cyclops's left, Jean sits in a near lying posture, also crying with a more shocked expression. A few yards ahead, Rogue sits naked and silent, with a more confused expression on her face as she slowly looks around her. Gazing around, Wolverine then notices the other members of the gathered X-men slowly making their way back towards him. Some limping, others helping their fellow teammates traverse the now dormant simmering battle torn area. Above, the sky slowly clears of clouds revealing the early morning glow as the sun slowly starts to shine the in far horizon. An air of silence overcomes the immediate area as the team gathers closer. Wolverine takes another glance around, hoping but knowing there is a face that will be absent. A unsettling sadness strikes him deeply, but he manages to hold back the outburst. "It's all clear, team." Wolverine speaks out, "Everything's… alright."

He watches as Iceman and Spike help Cyclops to his feet. The others are more reluctant to help Jean but none the less, help her to her feet with the aid of Havok and Dazzler. Wolverine shuffles over to Rogue and covers her naked kneeling body with a torn table cloth he had found in some nearby rubble. Rogue gently clutches the covering garment with her face still unmoved. Kitty slowly and carefully approaches while asking, "Is everything ok, Rogue? Are you ok? Where's Allan?"

Wolverine looks at the young mutant with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Kitty glances back at him as he lightly shakes his head in response to her question. Lightly gasping, Kitty backs away covering her mouth as though in shock. The rest notice her reaction as well as Wolverine's sullen mood. Approaching from the opposite direction, Magneto's large transport sphere silently floats onto the scene. The bottom iris like hatch opens deploying the battered members of the Brotherhood. Avalanche quickly makes his way to Kitty asking, "Hey, are you alright?"

Kitty dives into his arms hugging him tightly as she begins to cry. Unsure of what has happened, all Avalanche can do is reciprocate her affection. The rest of the Brotherhood disburse among the team to help with injured. Magneto asks Wolverine, "Allan made it here just in time I take it?"

Staring at Rogue, Wolverine simply replies in a low tone, "Yeah."

Realizing the gravity of what has transpired, Magneto closes his eyes and drops his head in sadness. A mix of confused questions and silent cries are shared throughout the group of gathered mutants. Off in the far distance, SHIELD and rescue personnel begin recovery efforts. Distant sirens and the sounds of helicopters begin to fill the air. Doing his share of checking up on the injured members of the X-men, Gambit notices Rogue sitting alone in silence covered only in a tattered cloth. He quickly pulls off his battle worn trench coat and drapes it around Rogue asking, "Chere, are you gonna be alright?"

With her plain gaze fix toward the ground, Rogue clutches the polite gesture around her and replies in a calm plain tone, "Just… take me home." as a single tear runs down her left cheek, glistening in the morning sunrise.

---------

---------

---------

The weeks that follow seem to be a time of slow healing for many of the Xavier Institute. Plenty of mixed emotions fill the halls as each try to come to terms or understand what has happened in their lives. Truth is the thought throughout the entire mansion. That thought becomes the center of discussion within Charles Xavier's office. Seated in various areas of the plush office, Colonel Nick Fury, Eric, Ororo, Logan, Sean, Emma, Tessa, Hank, and Mystique, gather Charles to share what seems like final words on the matter. "So, is there any way to know if that Seth guy is really no longer a threat?" Colonel Fury asks.

Logan speaks up, "The only person who'd know the answer to that, Nick, would be Allan."

"I was there when Allan and other entities passed judgment upon him," Eric adds, "Seth was left powerless and banished. If he is still alive remains unknown."

Sighing out while sitting back, Colonel Fury mentions, "I'm briefing the President and his cabinet later this week about what went down. And they're going to want more information than that."

Sean sits up with a smirk and says, "Sorry Colonel, but that's all we can give ye."

Shaking his head in frustration, Colonel Fury remarks, "How am I to explain to the President, that Allan, probably the most powerful being ever encountered, burst into a million particles to save our world?"

"And possibly, the stability of our universe." Hank adds with confidence.

Sighing out again, Colonel Fury returns, "You see, it's things of that nature that keep you people in the hot seat. How am I suppose to know that is what happened?"

"Simply take our word for it, Colonel." Emma quickly adds with attitude.

Staring back at her with military bravado, Colonel Fury says, "That's not going to cut it, blondie. Now, what about Rogue? She seemed more involved than any of you. Maybe she's got some answers."

Sitting up abruptly, Mystique quickly darts out, "The girl has been through enough! Do not give her any more grief."

"You forget your place Raven." Colonel Fury states to her.

"Quit the contrary," Mystique returns smoothly, "I've forgotten nothing. Rogue is my daughter, and if you wish my cooperation on any future endeavors with SHIELD, you will do well to member that, Colonel."

Cracking a slight grin while lightly chuckling, Colonel Fury replies, "Fair enough." as he stands while straightening his dark uniform and continues, "Look, I'm not here to step on anyone's shoes. Agent Danvers's field report was a bit vague on the details. I came here to fill in the gaps. Apparently, I can't bleed a rock. That just leave the matter about Jean Grey."

Speaking up calmly, Charles remarks, "She is no longer a threat to this world, Colonel. Nor will I allow SHIELD or any government agency poke or prod my students for answers they do not have. Jean has a long road to full recovery ahead of her. And it will be a bumpy journey, for all those involved." as he settles back into his wheelchair.

"We have no reason to hide anything from you, Nick." Logan remarks, "We're all just as shocked at the outcome things too."

Nodding at Logan's comment, Colonel Fury returns, "I'm just not too comfortable with the idea of things just returning to normal after something of that magnitude. Almost like they never happened."

"I am afraid things will be far from what we would consider normal, Colonel Fury." Charles adds, "Allan had opened our eyes to a whole new level of existence. The real question, is what do we do with that knowledge?"

The room falls silent for a few seconds before Colonel Fury decides to speak up, "Well then, I guess this concludes our business. I can assure all of you, it is not SHIELD's policy to trample on anyone's rights. But if any other information about the 'incident' comes up, I wanna be the first to know."

With that said, the others in the room with exception of Charles, stands and acknowledges Colonel Fury as he nods at them then turns to walk out. But just before he leaves the office, he slightly glances back and inquires, "For the record, Allan Paran is dead, right?"

The room falls silent again for a few seconds. Logan clears his throat and replies in a low tone, "Yeah."

Sighing out, Colonel Fury looks down and remarks, "I'm sorry. Good luck to all of you." as he turns and leaves the room.

The remaining group in Charles's office stand in awkward silence. Mystique casually walks up to the window and stares out while Emma and Tessa excuse themselves and leave heading toward the kitchen. Sean follows their lead walking out of the office with his hands in his pockets. With her silent gaze staring out the window, Mystique notices Rogue walking away from the mansion and towards the forest end of the property. Politely excusing herself from the room, Mystique quickly exits in a somewhat haste. Logan lightly breathes out while turning to Charles and asks, "How are the students handling all this?"

Closing his eyes gently, then slowly opening them, Charles replies with a slight smile, "They are each moving on in their own ways. There is always a sense of fear when one's mortality is tested. But they will grow from this. All beings must endure if they are to achieve their own greatness." as he looks up and around slowly before adding out loud, "Is that not right, N?"

Logan, Hank, and Eric stare at Charles with confusion, surprised at his sudden words. Just then, the room slightly cools, building up a swirling gentle breeze that gathers and takes form. With his broad form now taking shape right before their eyes, N, make his presence known dramatically, forming his flowing cape from the natural elements within the office. Logan jumps back in shock extending out all of his claws darting out, "WHOA! Heads up."

Eric drops back into a defensive posture while Hank steps in front of Charles in his defense. In a an echoing tone, N remarks, _"Stay your petty indigenous abilities. My presence today is primarily informative_."

Charles quickly speaks up, "He speaks the truth. So tell us, Negotiator, what does your presence mean?"

Almost in a serene state, N slowly turns toward Charles and calmly replies, _"Balance has been restored."_

"We are aware of that." Charles returns.

Straightening his posture, Eric remarks with a glare, "But you already knew that, N. Why are you really here?"

Some what returning Eric's glare with a cold emotionless stare, N answers, _"Curiosity. What will you creatures do with such a gift? Will you return to you petty wicked ways, or will you evolve from this knowledge. There is always a price when a mortal attempts to be a god."_

Taking a more broader stance, Eric says, "What does it matter to you how we live our lives when creatures such as yourself interfere with them? This whole fiasco was the result of such an act."

"_Your lives mean nothing to me, and even less to others." _N returns in a more stern manner, _"However, for a brief moment, your world was the center of this universe. And a sacrifice of that nature does not go unnoticed. You are all becoming a part of a much larger community. Are you and yours ready for that responsibility?" _

The room falls silent as each man stares at N with steady eyes. Charles calmly replies, "No, we are not, N. But neither was Allan, and yet he managed to defy all of you up to his last breath. But that is was intrigued you about him, about us. Allan brought a level of creativity that rivaled his powers. A methodology and ideal he had instilled in my students. And ideal you had abandoned to become what you are today."

N turns to Charles after hearing his words and stares at the wheelchair bound mutant for a few silent seconds. With his cold weathered glare, N remarks, _"You are wise beyond your own existence, Xavier. Perhaps one day, you too will ascend. The Vanguard has indeed chosen his allies well. Live and die as you will."_

Remaining on their guard, Logan , Hank, and Eric watch as N's form begins to dissipate from their sight. Letting out a sigh of relief, Charles sits back while bringing his hand together under his chin. Eric looks about the office and asks, "Do you think he is really gone this time?"

Logan steps forward while looking around also and says, "There is no telling' with a creature that powerful."

Charles looks up and notices Hank staring off as though lost in thought. His near confused expression has Charles sitting up as he inquires, "Hank, is something bothering you?"

Turning his attention to his colleagues in the room, Hank rubs the bottom of his chin and steps forward while remaking, "It may be nothing, but it was something N had said that caught my ear."

Logan glances at Charles and Eric with a baffled expression, then looks back at Hank. Clearing his throat, Hank continues, "He said, the Vanguard 'has' chosen his allies well, not 'had'."

The room again falls silent as Charles sits back slowly and gently into his wheelchair. Turning and looking out his window, he cracks a content grin while staring out and up at the clear blue sky.

--

Walking her way through the light brush and labyrinth of low branches, Rogue briskly hikes toward her destination. Thoughts run through her mind with every step. She had been very reclusive since the funeral and had managed to avoid full social contact with everyone at the mansion. This being one of the very few moments she could get without having anyone of them knocking at her door. The air is clear, neither too hot or too cold, as Rogue smiles while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The forest brush lightens as the path she follows opens up to a familiar clearing. In the center if the carefully landscaped plot, Irene's headstone sits silently. Rogue approaches humbly, kisses her fingers, then gently touches the carved stone. With a content smile, Rogue continues on the path ahead. Off to her left, she looks out off the cliff like drop off toward the ocean, listening to the distant sounds of ocean surf splashing against the rocks below. It was a ideal resting place for her foster mother. As she continues on the path, another thought sparks in her mind, that this was the ideal resting place for one other. The path opens up again to another secluded plot a few yards from Irene's. Rogue's smile slowly fades as she comes to silent stop. Her blank stare into the center of the clearing is almost of disbelief, despite the fact she had been to this place three times since it was landscaped a few weeks ago. She takes a few steps in and to read the carving on the headstone, _Allan Paran; A Son, An Artist, A Savior_.

Rogue sighs out as she tries to casually approach the plot. The dirt is some what fresh and has shown a little growth near the carved headstone. Standing very still with her eyes fixated on the carved name, she remarks, "Ah know it's a little cheesy, ah really wanted it to say something a bit more meaningful, or dramatic Ah guess. But we both know that ain't your style." as she lightly chuckles.

Rogue gently kneels and settles a few feet from the solid headstone and continues, "Ah don't know why Ah keep showin' up here. In a couple minutes Ah'm just gonna break down and start cryin' again. This must be part of denial Ah suppose. A very big part of me hopes that Ah might find you out here, either doin' one of your cosmic meditations or drawin' in one of your big sketch pads." as she clutches her hands together in her lap.

A single tear rolls down her cheek as she remarks almost sarcastically, "You see? Here I go."

Rogue wipes her tear then wipes her nose while sniffing. "Ah needed to get out and get some air. Ah just didn't know where else to go. You were always someone Ah could confide in." her eyes fill with more tears as she continues, "Ah never thought it would ever come to this, Allan." as she drops her head and starts to lightly cry.

Suddenly, a woman's voice calls out from behind, "Rogue?"

Sniffing and wiping her tears quickly, Rogue shuffles to her feet and turns to face the voice. Standing a few yards away at the path opening, Mystique stares at her with a concerned expression and asks, "Are you ok?"

Forcibly changing her mood, Rogue clears her throat while wiping away the remnants of her tears and replies, "Yeah, Ah'm fine. Just gettin' some air, that's all."

Glancing over at the peaceful grave, Mystique takes a breaths and remarks, "I'm sorry I missed the funeral, Rogue. I got caught up with SHIELD business."

"No biggie," Rogue quickly replies with a forced light mood, "it wasn't like missin' concert or anything. Besides, there really wasn't much to bury."

Mystique steps up and adds, "Stop it, Rogue. Don't do this. It's ok to feel what you are feeling right now."

Sighing, Rogue returns, "You're soundin' like the others. Ah have a feelin' they all think Ah'm suicidal or somethin'."

"I do have a right to be concerned," Mystique mentions, " I am your…"

"Ah know, AH know, ok?" Rogue quick interrupts.

Mystique stares at Rogue in silence with almost a hurt expression. Sighing out again, Rogue says, "Look, Ah'm dealin' with this the best way Ah know how. If ya want the honest truth, Ah haven't been sleepin' too well in the past few days. Ah'm too afraid to sleep knowin' Ah'll probably dream about him, then too afraid to wake up knowin' he won't be there when I do. It's been tough, but Ah'm dealin' with it."

Mystique smiles and adds, "You don't have to deal with it alone."

Remaining silent, Rogue glances back at the grave, then turns and starts to walk up the path. She stops for a moment as she slightly turns with a soft grin and tells Mystique, "Thank you." and continues on up the path heading toward the main grounds.

Making her way back to the main house, Rogue passes a few of her fellow teammates. She acknowledges them with a grin, trying to hide back the tears. She winds her way through the lobby area and then through the long hallways of the mansion until she reaches a familiar door. She walks up with an almost nervous posture and raises her right hand to knock. She then sighs out as though in frustration dropping her hand and opening the door. A familiar scent lightly overwhelms her senses as she walks through the doorway slowly. A half made bed with various articles of clothing sprawled across the sheets is the first thing Rogue sees as she glances slowly across the room. Littered on the floor are other pieces of clothing, including a pair of skimpy black panties Rogue had miss placed. She grins embarrassingly as she reaches down grabbing the her underwear from the floor, then stuffing it in her right pocket. Rogue turns to look on the large office like desk in the corner of the room and sees an open sketch pad with a partially finish image. Steeping up to the desk, she sees several drawing pencils randomly laying around the large spiral bound sketch pad. Rogue gets a better look at the image and realize it is a unfinished drawing of her, asleep. Careful details were obviously taken to capture this moment in time, down to the softness of the pillow her face seems to be resting in. The drawing is runs dark to the points where it looks unfinished with light thin sketch lines. Rogue takes a light breath, fighting back the tears she feels building. Her light breath turns deep as she turns away from the sketch and looks at the thin panel touch sensitive keyboard. She gently taps on the device bringing Allan's 22nd century personal computer to life. The holographic screen materializes and seems to float above the flat panel keyboard as it activates the main operating system. Rogue stares at the computer blankly unsure of what to do with all of Allan's belongings. She decides to shut off the portable computer but is unable to find any indication of a switch off method similar to the 21st century computers she is used to. Rogue leans in closer, her face near the holographic screen, as she tries to locate the shut off. Taking her by complete surprise, a flash of light catches her attention as a blue beam of light seems to scan her face. The event is quick precise as a little voice from the screen speaks, _"Identity confirmed, play back message."_

Rogue quick stands up right looking at the screen. A small window like screen appears with a text message reading, _"Go to the garage."_

Stepping back with a baffled expression, Rogue stands silently, not sure of what to do. She reads the message again as it begins to beep repetitively. With another sigh, she briskly exits Allan's room with a destination set in her mind, the garage. She passes several of her concerned friends, not purposely ignoring their 'hellos', but determined to find out what this message wants her to do. Upon reaching the large garage, Rogue hears the same kind of beeping she heard from Allan's computer. She slowly follows the sound, looking around with a nervous and baffled glare. She sees her black Camero parked next to Scott's Shelby Cobra as she make her way through. Finally, she realizes where the beeping originates from. The sound gets louder the closer she gets to Allan's sleek street bike. Rogue steps up to the high-tech vehicle and hears the beeping coming from aerodynamic matching helmet resting on the seat. She picks up the head piece carefully and stares into the opening trying to see why it is beeping, but is unable to determine why. Finally, Rogue decides to place the helmet on. Much to her surprise, looking out the view port of the sleek helmet, she sees Allan leaning back against her chrome finished black sports car. He stares back with a confident grin that catches her completely off guard. Rogue quickly pulls off the helmet and looks to where she saw him standing and sees no one there. Pausing for a moment, she lets whatever hope that built up in her heart subside. Then curiously, she slides the helmet back on. There, staring back at her, Allan's image seems somewhat translucent. The heads up display on the helmet visor indicates that the image is somewhat embedded. In the corner of the display reads _playback message_. Swallowing nervously, Rogue lightly speaks out in the helmet, "Um… playback, message?"

With quick flicker of the display, Allan's image suddenly animates as he speaks, "I know it's kind of weird getting a message like this. What you're seeing right now is a fully interfacing VPI messaging system. Kind of like leaving a sticky note on the fridge for someone." as he stands up off her car and begins to walk about. "It's cliché, but if you are seeing this, then something has happened to me. Geez, this is really morbid. Things probably happened pretty fast too I bet. But if you're seeing this, that means things also turned out for the best. I mean your world is safe, and you're still alive. That's all I really wanted." he then pauses with smirks and adds, "Well, that's not all I wanted. I mean wanted to complete my sketch book, I had this great idea to design a year book for the Institute, I wanted to set Wanda up with my drummer, I wanted to try the 'Death by Chocolate' at the Shake Shack, and I wanted to give that dream of yours a shot."

Watching the somewhat holographic recording, Rogue sits back on the seat of the sleek motorcycle in silence. The image interacts with the view of the garage she sees through the helmet visor, almost giving the image of Allan a ghostly look as it continues, "Look, I can't hope to know what you're going through right now. You probably have mixed emotions, confusion, sadness or anger. Who knows when you'll be seeing this, but I don't want you to be sad anymore. Despite what you may be thinking, despite all the crap you and I have been through this past year, crossing the threshold of our two parallel worlds to find you was destiny. No matter short it was, we both had a taste of Heaven. I couldn't have gone through being the Vanguard had I not met you. What we shared transcends body and mind, goes beyond space and time. No matter what happens or happened, even if it was brief, we both existed in each other hearts. Knowing that, I accept my fate whole heartedly."

Rogue watches the image of Allan casually step by her shiny black car and gesture with a smile towards the glove compartment and remarks, "I left you something in here, it was part of my hope and your dream. You may even find a better use for it. I made it from a piece of the sun. Don't ask me how I got it. Let's just say it was very hot. Oh and I'm leaving you everything I own. Not much, but then again, you'll be the only one with 22nd century toys."

Glancing at her car curiously, Rogue's mood seems to lighten as Allan's image steps up straightening his posture as he finally says, "I'm thankful for everything that has happened. It got me here, I met you and your friends. I learned a lot about myself in the process. But more importantly, you made me feel at home. I felt, safe around you. And I will treasure that wherever I end up. Now, the last thing I want from you, is for you to not give up on happiness. Live your life to it's fullest. Promise me, that you will show the world you mean business. Be that tough girl I remember who tried to protect me in that alleyway. 'Sigh' I love you, Ann. And I will always love you. Ann, Rogue, the one name wonder. I'll see you around."

Allan's content smiling image flickers and fades from the visor display startling Rogue. She blinks her eyes taking a breath as she quickly removes the helmet. Without a word she darts for the glove compartment of her car and opens it almost frantic like. Much to her confusion, she finds the compartment empty. She sits back in the passenger seat with a baffled expression at a loss for words. Just then a male voice speaks, "I think you're lookin' for this, chere."

Rogue looks up and sees Remy standing just outside the passenger side door, holding out his left hand with a small plush box nestled in the palm. With q quick glare, she snatches the little box from is out stretched hand and seems to cradle it in both of her hands. Remy remarks softly, "I'm sorry, Rogue. It's a bad habit of mine, ya know? When I realized what it was… well, I guess… I knew Allan woulda wanted you to have it."

Rogue's mood softens hearing Remy's honesty. She returns her attention to the small plush box in her palms. Gently, she flips open the soft lid and gazes upon a sparkling object. Rogue's green eyes widen and twinkle from the sight of a oval shaped, pristine gem embedded in a ring band molded out of what looks likes platinum. The gem seems to sparkle all spectrums of the light that hits it. Remy smiles and asks, "So, what exactly is that? Don't look like any jewel I've seen."

Rogue's expression almost saddens as she looks upon the unique ring. But she takes a breath and smiles as she replies in a friendly tone, "It's a piece of a star. He gave me the sun." she giggles out.

Remy smiles while sharing Rogue's mood. He then stands up clearing his throat and says, "Um, I really am sorry. I won't let that happen again, I promise."

Rogue glances back up Remy and with a sarcastic smirk that slowly turns into a friendly grin, she asks, "Would you like to go for a ride?"

Remy is caught off guard as she stutters out, "Um… a ride? Well… I thought… we were told, you wanted to be alone…"

Glancing at her hand, Rogue take the ring out of the box and gently slides the ring unto her left ring finger. She smiles contently at the sparkling piece of cosmic jewelry and says, "Yeah, Ah did. But, Ah think Ah could use a friend right now."

Raising his eyebrows, Remy replies, "Um, sure, ok."

He approaches the seam sleek motorcycle and nods while marveling at the design. Rogue chuckles and speaks up, "Uh uh, wise guy. Get yer own ride, this one is mine." as she grins friendly like and gestures to the high-tech sports bike.

Rogue quickly steps to the garage door panel and opens the rising paneling door, then quickly straddles the shiny street bike. She brushes her white striped brown hair before sliding on the matching sleek helmet and remarks to Remy with a wink. "Try to keep up."

A quick flip of a switch, then a throttle kick, Rogue revs the high-tech vehicle to life. Before Remy can react, she squeals the rear wheel burning rubber then jets off down the driveway at high speeds. Remy breathes out with a smile while he watches her barely wiz through the opening gates, and beyond his sight.

-END-

----------------

----------------

CREDS:

Had to re-edit, sorry...

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the ride!

It's been a fun uphill battle for me, so thanks for keeping an open mind.

That's all... for now... heheheh!


End file.
